The Entertainer
by Coeur Al'Aran
Summary: Yang knew better than to look for love in a bar. She was neither foolish nor naive. But when a chance encounter leads to a meeting with a mysterious dancer that has her heart racing, it can be hard to resist. For Jaune, the life he wanted was that of a hero, but such a life required training and the money to pay for it. What is a man to do, but make use of the few talents he has.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, here's the new romance story to replace Stress Relief, which – if you haven't checked out – is well worth the read. I know many rebelled against the pairing, but give it a go if you haven't – you might find yourself surprised.**

 **Anyway, this is a different pairing and one I haven't really done before, even if I like the idea of it. Some may recall this story as having come from the Writer Games with College Fool, but I assure you the actual story will be very different from what I came up with in just fifteen minutes. So don't be afraid that you'll be spoilered. _Everything_ can be different.**

 **Warnings abound for mature themes, though certainly not as many as Stress Relief.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Yang knew better than to look for love in a bar. Or a club, as it were. Tired, bruised and covered in dust, the only thing Yang wanted was a place to sit down and have a drink. She wasn't in the mood for flirting, dancing or any other crap. The bouncer seemed to realise that as she approached, shuffling his feet nervously at the sight of her weapons deployed. Or maybe it was the clear signs of a fight that clung to her skin, the way she scowled or just the look in her eye. He could take his pick, since she looked a mess. Felt it too.

"We don't want any trouble," the man said, not daring to stand in her way as she passed through the neon doorway of what was apparently the Golden Oyster. Well over six feet tall and dressed in a black suit, he looked like he wanted to say or do something but knew full well how it would turn out.

"I'm not here for any," Yang said, knowing it wouldn't do much for his confidence but feeling a little pity regardless. Maybe he believed her, maybe he didn't. It wasn't any concern of hers and actions spoke louder than words anyway. She sighed as she heard him whisper something into a communications device on his shoulder, no doubt passing her details around the club.

Whatever… let them watch her if they wanted, she just needed somewhere to sit down. Her dad would have her head when she got back, especially if Ruby tattled on her like she thought her little sis would. Yang loved Ruby, she really did, but come on... Two days before Beacon and here she was, causing a fight in downtown Vale and then being caught out by her fifteen year old sister, who had no good reason to be wandering around after dark. Yang figured if she was going to be grounded either way, then she might as well get a drink out of it. Give her old man time to settle down a little too. He was like her, with a temper that burned hot and cooled off quickly. It would just be an argument if she went home now. At least Ruby's fear of getting on Bumblebee with her had worked to her advantage, her little sis having gone home on her own.

The Golden Oyster was typical enough, she supposed, with a large open bar on the first floor, tables assorted along the walls. Loud music blared down from a staircase leading higher, and in any other situation she might have checked out the dance floor first. Instead she limped over to the bar, pulling herself up onto one of the stools and flopping her arms down atop the marble surface. At least it was a classy-looking place, with swanky strobe lighting and hundreds of colourful bottles lining the back wall.

Yang caught her reflection in the mirror behind them, wincing lightly. She looked like crap. The little scuffle at Junior's had gone her way, but that didn't mean she'd come out unscathed. Her hair was fine, and wasn't the asshole lucky for that, but her face had grime and soot dotted across it. With a sigh she snatched a napkin over the bar, rubbing herself down.

"Hey there," someone said as they settled into the seat to her left. Yang groaned into the napkin without even looking. "Not seen you around here. You new to Vale?"

"No. And I don't need someone to show me around either."

"Don't be like that," the guy laughed. Yang brought the napkin down to look at him, eyes roving up and down briefly. He was decent-enough looking, maybe even handsome if you liked your guys confident bordering on arrogant. Messy, brown hair, bright white teeth and blue eyes. Any other girl might have been flattered at the attention.

Yang wasn't any other girl.

"Do you think I'm an easy pick up because I look like this?" Yang asked, making the guy freeze. "Or maybe because I look young, like I don't know what I'm doing?" She nodded over to a bunch of other guys, watching with curious expressions. "I can see your friends over there egging you on. Well guess what, not interested."

"Playing hard to get?" He leaned forward as Yang fought the urge to sigh, "You know what they say? Feisty at the bar, feisty in be-"

"Girl said no." A surly voice grunted from behind the bar. Yang blinked as she looked away from the guy trying to chat her up, and towards an overweight man, easily fifty or more years old with an expression sour enough to curdle milk. "Piss off and leave her be or I'll have ye escorted out." Her paramour looked like he might argue for a second before thinking better of it and pushing away from the bar. He shot a scowl her way, downing his drink and storming off like he had every right to be offended. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the save old man," she grinned lopsidedly.

"Horse piss," he scoffed, somehow capable of making the words sound like he was choking on them. "I can see what ye are missy, last thing I need is to scoop an entitled twat off the floor because he didn't take a hint from a Huntress."

"I'm not here to start trouble," Yang sighed once more, taking a guess that this guy was the owner of the place. "I just want to sit down, have a drink and relax."

"I can see that. By the look of ye, looks like you've had some trouble already."

"Which is why I just want a drink," she said. "Just a strawberry sunrise or two and I'll call it quits and leave without causing a fuss."

"Sounds good to me." Geez, he wasn't even going to pretend he didn't want her the hell out of his place, was he? The old man turned to a figure further down the bar, cupping his hands and shouting, "Oi, Jaune! Get over here and make the girl a sunrise." Yang winced at the volume right by her ear.

"You're standing next to her," the young man who approached sighed, "not to mention the ingredients are here as well."

"If I wanted to make cocktails myself then I wouldn't be paying ye now, would I? Get to it, ass-features."

The blond guy rolled his eyes towards Yang, making her giggle a little. Despite the words, there didn't seem to be any enmity behind it and it was clear the two had worked alongside one another for a while. The waiter was a blonde like her, though the shade wasn't as golden as her own. He had blue eyes and a fairly easy-going expression. He was alright-looking, she supposed. The main thing was that he didn't look at her breasts as he served up the cocktail, nor did he try and make some crappy flirt or witticism as he pushed it across the bar.

"I want an umbrella," she said. The waiter chuckled and popped two in, raising a single eyebrow in challenge. Yang grinned. "Well what do you know; the service here is already better than at Junior's."

"Junior?" the young man whispered, and it was the way the two simultaneously looked at one another that made Yang tense up. Great... she'd just gotten her drink and a place to take a god damned break, the last thing she needed was to hear this place was affiliated with the guy whose club she had torn to pieces. "You don't look like one of Junior's girls."

"She ain't," the old man grunted, and was that a trick of her eye – or did he look a little pleased? "I heard there was a commotion over at the Club. You cause that missy?"

"Might have," Yang hedged, taking a quick drink before they could snatch it away. Strawberry sunrises were alcoholic, though the content was very small, enough that she could have a few and still drive home. The heavy strawberry flavour soothed her muscles. "In my defence though, the asshole totally deserved it."

"I'll bet he did," the owner laughed – and it was that which let Yang finally relax. "Shit girl, the drink's on the house!"

"Yay," Yang cheered tiredly, raising it with a little smile of thanks. About time her luck started actually picking up for a change. She wasn't going to say no to a freebie. "I didn't think beating someone up was going to get me free drinks, but I won't argue."

"A free drink," the man clarified, making her snort lightly. His face lit up a second later, however, which was a bit of a nasty thing to witness. He looked like he wasn't built for smiling, and it made the wrinkles on his face stretch like chasms across his skin. "The guy's a piece of work anyway, runs a club but deals on the shady side too. His goons keep coming round here demanding protection money. We look after our own and haven't had much trouble, but a few of the help have been roughed up once or twice on the way home."

Yang glanced towards the blond teen at that, but he looked completely fine.

"Not Jaune," the man grinned. "He's got training an' aura, can look after himself. Kid's going to Beacon in a few days."

"Kid's right behind you," Jaune said, making Yang giggle again. "Kid's calling it here for the night too, since he has to get ready for Beacon. Can crotchety old man handle without kid's help?"

"Insolent brat," he cuffed the side of the young man's head with a burly fist. "Get out of here then. You'll get your cheque in the mail when I can be arsed to send it. You doin' any part-time while you're there?"

"Might as well," the blond shrugged and pulled his apron off, laying it somewhere under the bar. "I'll send you my timetable when I get it. Nice meeting you," the blond aimed the last comment towards her, nodding lightly as he pushed his way through a staff-only door.

"You too," Yang blinked, knowing he hadn't heard her. She'd thought to mention that she was heading to Beacon too, but the practised and fast-paced banter between the two had distracted her. Well, it was a nice change to see a guy who didn't treat her like a piece of meat for a change. Plus he made a good sunrise. Maybe she'd hit him up at Beacon, see if he could get her any cheap drinks as an employee discount.

"Stupid brats," the man growled, leaning down across the bar from her with what she was starting to assume was his trademark surly expression. "Anyway, where was I?"

"Telling me how you were going to let me have loads of free drinks for smashing up Junior's bar," Yang joked, wriggling her eyebrows for good measure.

The overweight man dropped the glass he was holding. Yang winced as it smashed against the ground.

"You…" he paused for breath, "trashed his whole bar?"

Okay, she needed to have a word with her mouth because it kept spouting stuff it shouldn't. Yang was just about to explain herself, as well as assure him that she wasn't going to repeat the performance, but before she could the old man reared back, whooping in joy. The other waiters seemed to stare at him in shock, along with a good portion of the clientele. She hadn't broken him, had she?

"Free drinks?" he laughed, "Sod that! Wait there," he disappeared under the bar, rummaging around as Yang peered over the top. He came back a few seconds later, pushing something across the surface. Yang took it gingerly, looking down at the little package made of expensive black card. There was a golden-embossed image of an oyster over a black background, and when she opened it up she saw a little badge in the shape of the same thing.

"A... badge?" Yang asked, picking it out and looking at it. Again, a golden oyster to fit the club's motif. It was nice enough, she guessed, though not something she'd ever actually choose to wear.

"A VIP badge," the old man grinned, making Yang almost drop it in shock. "That little beauty will get you free access, free drinks and queue jumps at the Oyster _for life_."

"F-F-Free?" Yang stammered, suddenly worried she might drop it. She'd heard about these kinds of things, though she'd never seen any. There were always rumours in Signal, of cooler kids who somehow had access to any club they wanted and could do what they want. Inevitably those had always proven false, nothing more than arrogant boasts or urban legends.

Or so she'd assumed.

"Isn't this a bit much though?" Yang asked, part of her telling herself to shut up, the other struggling with her morals. Summer had always raised her to be honest, and this didn't seem like something she really deserved. The other part of her, the part raised by Taiyang and _especially_ Qrow, said she should immediately staple it to her own forehead. Summer won out. She always did. "This is too generous."

"Pah," he actually spat to the side, making a poor waiter dodge, "no such thing. That bastard's been a thorn in my side for years and this is going to set him back _hard_. What's more, if he learns how you're a regular here, he'll think twice before sending any of his clowns over. You'd be doing me a favour accepting it."

Well if he put it like that... It wouldn't be right to accept this out of hand, but if she was technically _helping_ them, then surely no one could say this wasn't deserved. Yang could already imagine Summer frowning at her, but hey – a girl had to have a little fun, right?

"Thanks old man," Yang chirped happily, pinning it to her top.

"Call me Reg," he grunted.

"That short for anything?"

"No." That answer was a little too quick, a little too automatic. Yang grinned and filed it away but decided not to ruin her current good mood. "Anyway, if ye want to get some peace I'd advise one of the VIP rooms. Rush hour's about t' start here and if you're gonna be at the bar you'll get more like the dipshit from earlier."

"Thanks for the advice," Yang said, standing from her seat with glass in hand. True to his words she could make out a few more people wandering in, one or two guys even looking her way. She thought about downing what was left and leaving, but it seemed a waste not to have a little look around, especially if this was going to become her new favourite place in Vale – and it totally was. "See you around Reggie."

"Reg!" he growled, shaking a fist as she skipped away.

* * *

Yang sighed as she pushed past yet another person that tried to catch her eye. She pretended not to notice it, which was far easier than turning someone down face to face. The old man had definitely been right about the crowds. The second floor dance floor was heaving, loud music blaring out over a large circular area with strobe lighting above. She'd given up fifteen minutes into it. Normally she loved that kind of atmosphere, but her muscles were still a little pained after the fight. With a fond look back she made a note to come back another time to dance, before heading down a dark corridor, drink in hand.

She scoffed as she passed a little booth where a young couple seemed to be performing a deep exploration of each other's tonsils. She'd seen her fair share of that too, which wasn't exactly unusual at the clubs she frequented.

Oh she'd never taken part herself, though not for any great reason. The simple fact was that most people tended to look at her body rather than her. Yang had long been considered the biggest catch in Signal, which wasn't exactly what she wanted to be. The nice guys were too cowed to approach her, while the bullies, arrogant ones and popular kids had all tried their luck once or twice. Some had only given up after she beat it into them.

 _Not my fault,_ Yang scowled as she studiously ignored another couple with their foreheads pressed lovingly together, _Maybe if there had actually been any guys who could look me in the face for ten seconds I'd have given them a chance._ But no, hormones and the early onset of puberty had killed that faster than the male friendships she'd once cherished.

Whatever. It wasn't like it really mattered. Her mother and father had gotten together through being Hunters. Even her original mother had too, which meant there were plenty of opportunities for her to meet someone later on in life. Preferably someone who could actually respect her for being herself, and not for how big her tits were.

Yang's thought process came to a halt as reached a cordoned off area, with red ribbons across a curtained door with a burly man stood outside. A few middle-aged women chatted to one another as they approached, pausing to let the man check their names off some clipboard. The Golden Oyster seemed like the kind of club that catered to all ages, since she'd seen adults as well as teenagers on the dance floor. The bouncer pulled the curtain back with one hand, letting the two enter.

 _That must be one of the VIP rooms,_ Yang realised, glancing down at the golden badge on her left breast. She hadn't really been keen on the idea when the old man brought it up, but now that she knew just how tired she was, it seemed a better choice. Either way, it couldn't hurt to check it out.

"Reserved bookings only," the man at the curtain said, in a voice that suggested he'd been stuck turning away curious teens all night. Yang flashed the badge at him, and for a moment his eyes seemed to widen. "Ah, my apologies miss. Please enjoy yourself, the show will start soon."

"Thanks," Yang giggled, feeling a little giddy at the way he held the curtain back as though she were royalty. _A girl could get used to this sort of treatment._ The room she entered was different from the rest of the club. For one, the walls seemed to be sound-proofed, cutting off much of the noise of distant music. There were two long bars down one wall, but they were just about empty and instead waiters and waitresses came and went, bringing the drinks to people sat at small tables.

Those were low too; more glass coffee tables rather than dining ones. Plush couches and sofas surrounded them, each table sitting four to six with ease, while some in the corners were for smaller groups. The seats looked to be much comfier than the rest of the club too, with rich satin cushions arranged on them.

Someone bumped into her from behind, an older woman making a cattish comment as Yang staggered ahead. A few others looked at her as she passed, and Yang could see jealousy mixed with disdain in their expressions. Clearly they thought her a lost teenager who had snuck in or something, and to a degree they were right.

But she'd be damned if she let them make her feel like that. So instead of letting it affect her, she plastered a wide smile on her face, sauntering forwards and choosing an empty table for herself. The seats were as comfortable as they looked, the cushions giving way beneath her as some soft pillows flexed under her arms. Yang sighed blissfully as her exhausted muscles were finally allowed to rest.

"Would the young madam like a drink?" a feminine voice asked, a pretty-looking waitress smiling down at her.

"Strawberry sunrise," Yang smiled back, flashing her badge and getting a wide-eyed look in return. The waitress recovered quickly, promising to be back soon with her order. Yang let her head fall back, cool, air-conditioned air wafting across her. "Okay… officially now, this is the life."

Sure her dad was going to blow a gasket when she got home, but there was no way in hell she regretted trashing Junior's bar now. And once Beacon started she could come here on the weekends too, maybe even bring some friends when she made some. And when Ruby came of age she could bring her too, with a keen eye to make sure her little sis could get used to alcohol _without_ making a fool of herself.

Better to show Ruby the ropes so she didn't get into trouble experimenting on her own, that had been Qrow's excuse when he got Yang so drunk she threw up into her dad's arms on her seventeenth. Sure it hadn't saved Qrow from what had been an epic beating by her dad, but it _had_ saved Yang when it came to drinking with friends, since she knew her limit and how to pace herself.

A different waitress brought her drink back, though she never asked for payment so Yang assumed the message had been passed on. The drink wasn't as good as the one the guy from earlier had made, but it was still a damn sight better than what she was used to. So with drink in hand and smile on her face, Yang allowed herself to relax, blissfully ignoring the jealous looks she received. It didn't even occur to her to wonder why the VIP area was filled with women, or what the low stage taking up almost a third of the room was for.

But as the lights dimmed, Yang's eyes opened, catching the sounds of whispered conversation coming to a close. She looked around the room, noticing that most of the waiters and waitresses were now aligned along the back wall and out of the way. Yang looked back towards the front of the room, where she noticed a slightly raised platform before a velvet curtain. Now that she thought of it, the guy outside had mentioned entertainment. A band or singer perhaps, or some kind of comedy act?

The man who strode out didn't look like either. He was tall with a shaved head and a roguish smile, walking forward to stand before them in tight denim jeans and a white shirt that showed off his muscled physique. He was pretty handsome, actually, though not really her type. She preferred guys with hair, but even she could appreciate him as the kind of guy who didn't have to work too hard to pick up a girl. Yang raised the glass to her lips, taking a long sip as she wondered what it was he planned to do.

She nearly choked on it when he tore his shirt off in one furious motion, sending buttons spraying left and right as he bore his muscles to them all. Any attempts to breathe were quickly sabotaged by the way sensual music kicked in, the man starting to sway from side to side, raising his arms as women cheered.

Yang Xiao-Long was not a prude. Maybe she was a virgin but she'd kissed a few guys before and watched some videos with her friends on a dare. She knew how the bees and the birds worked and had even walked in on a friend having sex once – much to her humiliation at the time. She'd seen naked bodies, mostly in online videos and pictures. The guy before her didn't have anything she hadn't seen before, at least in one form or another.

But she'd never been to a strip-show before, and with how bright red her cheeks went, it had to show. The man strutted across the stage, slamming his feet down so that he stood with his muscled back to them, thumbs dipping into the waist band of his jeans, tight rear straining against the fabric as though it might burst free at any moment. It took her a second to realise that was the point, and that it _would_ break free any moment now. Oh hell, oh bloody hell – she was sat in the middle of a striptease and the guy on stage was about to get completely naked and start dancing around.

Hell no. Yang didn't stand up. That would have suggested some interim motion between the state of sitting down and being on her feet. No, she _flew_ up, as though her life depended on her immediate exit from the embarrassing situation.

Every set of eyes in the room locked onto her.

The man on the stage recovered quickly, smiling and continuing to dance and drawing some attention back to him like the professional he was. But from the other women in the room there was no such mercy. They sneered and smirked, no doubt understanding the situation and enjoying her humiliation. Yang bit her lower lip angrily. Was she going to run away and prove to these arrogant girls how much of a child she was?

"Another drink," Yang called boldly, hand held up before she settled back down into the plush couch, crossing one leg over the other. She let her arms splay out across the cushions, looking as at home and unconcerned as she could. _Oh gods someone please help me._ She was not quite so calm on the inside.

A fight, a Grimm attack – Junior smashing through the wall with his stupid-ass rocket launcher, thermos thing. At this point she'd even take her father having sprinted all the way to Vale to ground her right then and there. Just so long as she had a reason to escape.

No such miracle occurred. And Yang was forced to smile and accept her drink as she watched the man slowly divest himself of clothing, one piece at a time. Somehow the fact that she had called him handsome before made it all the worse. So instead she busied herself in pointing out his flaws, little things that could help to distract her from how good he was at his job – and he was _good_ , that was clear from the way the other ladies clapped and cheered.

He was overly muscled for one. To a normal person he probably looked buff, but she was used to lithe and powerful figures of Hunters, which meant that burly muscles and rippling biceps weren't all that much use. Her uncle could probably bench this guy ten times, and that thought made her cringe because it inevitably made her imagine Uncle Qrow stripping on the stage instead.

 _And now I need to bleach my brain,_ Yang sighed. Well at least she'd mastered the art of thinking unsexy thoughts. Two minutes became three, and slipped into six or so, as the man's dancing slowly started to come to a close. Yang had begun to relax too, mainly because she couldn't keep up feeling embarrassed for so long. After almost ten minutes or so she had just gotten used to it. Yep, the situation was humiliating but oh well she was in it now, and no one would have to know.

It wasn't like she'd ever mention it again, and she'd just avoid this room like the freaking _plague_ the next time she came to the Oyster. Maybe punch Reggie in the face when she saw him.

Regardless, Yang clapped politely along with everyone else as the man bowed and collected his scattered clothing. She firmly kept her eyes away from his rather generously-sized… well… she focused on his face, is what she meant to say. He didn't seem bothered by his nakedness, so Yang didn't see why she ought to either. Naturally her bright red cheeks didn't agree, but they'd get over it. Either way, he'd done a good job and she felt he deserved the applause, if only for having to put up with the other women's hungry looks.

And here she'd thought it was only men who looked at the opposite sex like that.

The noise and applause died down once the man had disappeared behind the curtains entirely, yet the lights did not come back on once more. Yang made to stand up, using the excuse of the end of the show to run while she had the chance, but the music came back on before she could. With a frustrated pout, Yang sat back down.

Fine, one more and then she was done. Surely no one could accuse her of cowardice if she had stayed for two shows.

The man who came forth from the curtains was better than the last to her eyes, and probably to everyone else's as well, if the frenzied cheers were any indication. Probably a local favourite or something, Yang winced as the words _main course_ slipped into her mind. Sheesh, even her brain was starting to think dirty thoughts.

He was as tall as the last, but this one had a head full of wild hair that fell across his face. It was a dark red, with golden highlights running through it that made her think of yellow leaves falling through an autumn forest. His most discerning attribute were his eyes, if only because the sapphire orbs glinted out from behind a black, velvet mask that covered the top half of his face, from the bridge of his nose to his eyebrows. His limbs were less muscled too, though definitely in a good way. He was slim but not at all flimsy, stalking to the front of the stage like some kind of powerful animal.

 _Let's see what you've got to offer bozo,_ Yang frowned and crossed her arms, leaning back once more. Having gotten through the first act, she was fairly sure he didn't have anything to offer than she hadn't seen before. Mr Mask's shirt was a rich red and shimmered with satin, while he wore tight, black dress trousers with black shoes. He looked smart, like the kind of guy you might see in an up-market restaurant. Only his age gave him away, because he couldn't have been more than two years older than her. In all truth, dressed like that, he looked a little pretentious.

The music picked up, changing into something altogether slower, with a deep beat she could feel through the floor beneath her feet. With a quick smile and a flick of his head, the man _moved_.

She couldn't describe it any better than that. Even calling it moving did his motions a disservice. Perhaps he swayed, but that suggested a lack of control, of which this man was in full grasp of. It was more like he glided, floating across the stage as he tightened and relaxed individual muscles to create a rippling pattern she could see through the back of his shirt. A few women began to catcall and whistle, but Yang simply frowned. So he could move… he'd have to do better than that.

Almost as though hearing her thoughts, his eyes seemed to flash over to her. Yang's breath caught for a moment, but of course those sapphire orbs moved on – she cursed herself for thinking otherwise, and for freezing in the first place. He ran his hands slowly up his sides, fingers dragging the shirt higher, just enough to show his toned abs as the hem rode tantalisingly higher. He gripped his own shoulders with tight fingers, his lips quirking into a sinful smile filled with dark promise. Yang crossed her legs a little tighter.

What was he doing? It wasn't like the last guy and he hadn't even taken anything off yet. She had thought the audience might become impatient but he seemed to have them in the palm of his hand as he danced upon the stage. Not for him the dancing of other people though, with random trusting and flailing. Each step was measured and controlled. His foot slammed down, making her jump, before she realised he was moving in time to the music itself, heels striking wood on the notes. It felt like it was in time to her heart beat too.

He didn't tear off his shirt. He didn't give into them like that. Instead, he reached up one hand to ever-so-slowly tug open a single button. Yang's breath caught as he teased them, her nails clenched tightly on the soft cushion by her side. His skin was taut and muscled, the power within them as clear as day. It wasn't a bulky or muscled body, but lithe and taut… the physique of a Hunter.

No wonder he caught her attention so. No wonder he seemed so dangerous. She sipped of her strawberry sunrise, trying to distract herself as his fingers delved within the confines of his satin shirt. Her body jumped a second later, however, as the man pulled down and popped a button from his clothing with an audible snap. His smile said it was on purpose, the way he looked at her teased that he knew how she'd reacted. But of course his eyes didn't notice her. It wasn't her he was teasing – but rather, every single person there. "Take it off," someone rasped hungrily. Yang flushed when she realised it was her own treacherous mouth that had dared whisper those words. No one heard her. Hell, no one would have paid attention to her anyway, not with him on stage.

It was with mortified horror that Yang realised just how hot she was. Too warm and penned in on every side, her breath came out in harsh gasps as her toes curled in her boots. He ran his hands down his bare skin, her own tingled - as though she could imagine them doing the same to him. The couch she was sat on was so long and luxurious that she could just imagine being pushed down into it, as-

No, no, no! Yang shook her head, she was _not_ thinking about this – definitely not like that and to someone like him! She looked back, determined to be unconcerned, only to nearly choke as she saw him tease the top button of his black trousers apart. She could just make out from between his fingers, silk boxers – no doubt the same colour as his gorgeous hair. Her skin was flushed, her breasts rising and falling as she realised just how heavily she was panting. A sheen of sweat shimmered on her brow, and to her embarrassment Yang noticed how her legs had been rubbing together.

No one turned to look as Yang flew to her feet. They were too enraptured by the sight before them, as she had been. But that was fine. His eyes met hers across the sea of faces – and this time there could be no mistake, for his eyes were fixed unto her and her alone. That sapphire gaze threatened to tear down her defences, it made her question whether she'd stood up to leave – or to move closer and dance with the man before her. The mere thought of it made her body shiver, and not in fear.

Yang knew better than to look for love in a bar. But even if she hadn't, she would have known better than to be attracted to someone like him. So she downed her drink, wishing it were strong enough to drive away her treacherous desires.

He watched her as she left. She could feel his eyes, burning a hole into the back of her. But she was already gone, face like fire as she pushed her way out into the bitter cold air outside. She had to get home, get home and then to Beacon. Then she could get on with forgetting about all of this.

And especially about masked men that made her feel things she shouldn't!

* * *

"Brilliant as usual," the twenty-seven (or so she claimed) year old woman complimented him as he stepped back behind the curtains, listening to the raucous applause outside. "I believe if we told them you were leaving there would be a riot."

"I'm not leaving yet," Jaune sighed, nodding his head in thanks as she handed him a fresh pair of pants and a shirt. Not a single man or woman looked at his naked body, there were as many others wandering around backstage in various states of undress. It didn't bother him, nor did his bother any of them. "I still need the money so I'll be working part-time, at least until I graduate from Beacon."

"You'll always have a place here," the woman smiled, reaching up to his face. "May I?"

"Thanks Nina," Jaune sighed, letting the woman touch her fingers to his hair. The familiar ripple of her semblance washed over him, as the crimson shade faded away, revealing his natural blonde locks once more. She pulled his mask away too, her fingers trailing down over his face. "You're a lifesaver, as usual."

Nina giggled. It was a musical sound she'd perfected over her time there. They all had such little tricks they'd picked up over the years, their unique points that made them special or desirable. It had become a part of her now, and he doubted she even remembered what she used to sound like. That was the way of things, in most cases. The industry swallowed you, made you into something different.

"I saw your little runaway during the show," she smirked at him from between her fingers, green eyes twinkling with mirth. "Methinks you made quite the impression on the poor girl."

"Don't I always?" He finally fixed the last two buttons on the shirt, tucking it into his blue jeans. With a quick tug to make sure they were secure, Jaune slapped a hand against her bare arm and smiled. "Anyway, I've got to go for serious this time. I need to pack and make sure all my paperwork's in order. Look after yourself, okay?"

"Bye Jaune," Nina waved, as other girls turned away from mirrors, topless and in bras, to wave and wish him well. Brian clapped his shoulder too, naked from the waist up as another woman rubbed sparkling glitter into his chest. Jaune laughed as he looked back on it all, the hazy scent of smoke and alcohol thick on the air. Entertainers, strippers and dancers rushed back and forth, doors connecting to various VIP rooms opening and closing. It wasn't like he was leaving for good, not quite yet, but it was a taster of what might come in but a few years' time.

When he could put this life behind him.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter. This story will be a pure romance, which does mean that while there may be battles and such, they will not necessarily be the focus. So for those who often say things like `this is RWBY, where are the Grimm and weapons?` Well, this may not be the fic for you.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, please feel free to leave any thoughts in a review. My update schedule for this is dictated by my patron support - which currently means a chapter of this every 14 days, every second Monday.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 26th September**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice to see the interest in this fic. For those who asked, yes, it is based on the fifteen-minute skit I did for the Writer Games, but it has been changed a lot. There's a huge difference between a story made in fifteen minutes and one where each chapter takes hours.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Jaune could admit to feeling more nervous than he had any right to. As the Bullhead shook and vibrated around them and students his own age crowded at windows to watch the forest below, he sat on his seat, hands held together between his knees. He shouldn't have been so anxious. There wasn't a person on the craft who wasn't in the same situation as he, about to pit their future on some unknown initiation into Beacon. He had training, as expensive as that had been, perhaps not as mainstream as the people who attended dedicated schools, but his had been more personal, one to one training with a Huntress.

A redhead caught his attention from across the bay, green eyes meeting his own. He recognised her almost immediately, how could he not? Almost on instinct he smiled back, tilting his head in a manner he knew accentuated his best features. She flushed and looked away, no doubt embarrassed to have been caught looking. Jaune winced as he clamped down on that, eyes fixed firmly on the floor once more. That was how he knew he was nervous, because he was reverting to familiar and comfortable motions that _weren't_ necessary anymore. This wasn't the Oyster, he wasn't on stage and he didn't need to win over a crowd, nor put women on the back foot so that he could fleece them for lien.

 _Old habits die hard,_ he thought with a rueful sigh. It would be a tough transition, he could only hope it got easier with time, when he started to relax and get into the life of a student. Nina assured him it would, that she'd taken time to get used to being married when she'd finally tied the knot a year or so ago. Compared to that, this should be a breeze.

A screen nearby flickered, the news report about some White Fang protest being replaced with a stern looking woman. Jaune recognised her, more from rumour than anything else. When you lived in Vale, the Professors of Beacon were almost legendary in their reputation.

"You will soon be approaching Beacon Academy," Miss Glynda Goodwitch said. "Upon landing you will make your way to the large building before you which houses the Auditorium. There you will gather for the opening assembly…" She went on, detailing sleeping arrangements and where they could store their gear and weapons. Jaune glanced down to his own, the simple and crude sword that hung at his waist. It was a far cry from the exotic and multifunctional weapons he could see others wielding, but his tutor had assured him that it would more than do the job. People with mecha-shift weaponry had to learn more than one style of fighting, which he hadn't had the time for.

His fingers started to fiddle once more, breath coming out in deep gulps as he tried to calm himself down. This was nothing compared to his usual job, there was no reason to panic and yet he couldn't stop himself. What if he didn't fit in with the people around him, what if he messed it up and caused a scene – what if they found out what he was?

 _They won't!_ He clenched his eyes shut, trying to convince himself. _Just act natural, avoid flirting or putting on an act. Everyone here's probably as nervous as I am anyway._

In time the people around him might become as Nina, Brian and the others at the Oyster were… family. It had just been so long that he'd forgotten how it felt to start afresh, to be at square one with no friends and no idea how to make any. His training told him to go over and talk to the lonely redhead, to smile and ask her why her face held such a long frown. He would touch her cheek, run a finger down her hair and ask if the seat beside her was free. She would either flush and stammer, in which he would sit down. Or she would laugh and welcome him, to which he'd do the same. She didn't look the type to say no; too polite and shy. Someone like her, as famous as Pyrrha Nikos, she would certainly be a wealthy enough patron. He could take advantage of that to create an opening, to work his magic on her-

No! He shook his head. That wouldn't make her a friend… she would be nothing more than a customer and that wasn't who or what he wanted to be. _I'm Jaune now, just Jaune the regular guy._ He'd even dressed down; in an outfit he wouldn't have been caught dead wearing in any other situation. The blue jeans were tattered and plain, with a navy hoodie that offered little contrast or focal point, all the better to let him blend into the crowd. He didn't want to flirt and he didn't want to attract any girls and he _certainly_ didn't want to be the kind of guy to take advantage of someone for what material wealth they had.

Something lurched within him, a grimace twisting across his features as a hand clapped onto his mouth. He could taste his dinner all over again.

Well that would be one way to avoid picking any girls up. Staggering to his feet, he pushed his way past a few students, trying to make his way towards the toilets he'd seen upon entering. From the `oohs` and `ahhs` he could guess that Beacon was approaching, something he'd have liked to see with his own eyes. If things went well, he'd get plenty of opportunities.

Someone bumped into him, silvery armour and a mumbled apology as a burly guy walked past. Jaune stumbled a little, bouncing off a wall before knocking into two girls stood by a window. Thankfully he managed to avoid bowling them over, but the smaller one yelped as she was pushed into the other.

"S-Sorry," Jaune gasped, the sudden lurch and momentum doing wonders for his stomach, just not in a good way. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Silver eyes, a small face and an awkward expression. The tiny girl shrugged her shoulders but didn't seem hurt or angry, just uncertain. "I'm okay… er… it's fine!"

"Geez, sis," the taller girl sighed and turned towards him, the initial surprise at the fact they were sisters quickly blown away as he got a look at her. What were the odds, really? Blonde hair, lilac eyes and an almost instinctual smirk. It was the girl from the Oyster just a few nights ago, though looking far less beat up than she had before. He hadn't thought she was going to Beacon… honestly he'd thought she might have already been a student or something. "You can stand to sound a little more…" the blonde trailed off, eyes narrowing as she looked at him. "Do I know you?"

That was a loaded question and a half. She knew him, but not _him_. The initial flash of panic was quickly washed away as he remembered that his disguise was nothing short of perfect. When she said she recalled him it was as the bartender, a job any other guy might have had. He couldn't begrudge her for not remembering him, either, since they hadn't really spoken and she looked like she had other things on her mind.

From how she'd acted during his performance, she definitely remembered _that_ , however.

"You look a little familiar…"

Jaune opened his mouth to explain. To tell her that they'd met for a brief moment when she'd visited the club he worked at, that he'd made her a drink and they'd exchanged maybe a word or two before he left for the night. It would be his first introduction to someone at Beacon, his first chance to make good, _normal_ , friends. He just had to make the right introduction.

Which was why when someone slammed into his back and sent him stumbling forward, Jaune made sure to steady himself by grabbing onto the blonde girl's large, soft breasts.

As opening lines went, it wasn't his best.

* * *

Yang growled as she stalked into the main hall of Beacon Academy. What a day… no, what a week! Ruby had assured her it wasn't the guy's fault and that he hadn't meant to, scant comfort when she not only had he groped her but she'd also punched the guy in the face. Really, it had been more of an automatic thing, a response to what she had thought was him copping a feel.

But decking a guy wasn't the only thing weighing on her mind. Yang felt like the worst sister ever for what she'd done to Ruby… basically abandoning her on the first day, right when Ruby had said something about being able to rely on her. _It's for the best,_ she tried to convince herself, as she had when she first came up with the idea.

Ruby was not good at making friends. Or rather, she wasn't bad at making friends – but catastrophically bad at making the first move of introducing herself. Hence the plan had been to put her on the spot and force the issue. Ruby could make friends if she had to, she was better at it than she realised, but that meant she needed to stretch her wings and make her own, not whomever Yang introduced to her.

Still felt like a bitch, though…

 _I'll make it up to her later._ It was only going to be the first bit of the day, before the speech or whatever it was they had to do. If Ruby could make a friend on her own in that time, then Yang would be able to sleep easier. The first day of any new school was the most important. Ruby _had_ to make a friend, or it would be Signal all over again, with her bright and beautiful sister stuck in Yang's shadow.

Yang pushed her way through the crowds, keeping an eye out for her sister and frowning when she didn't see her. Part of her wanted to write it off. Ruby was small, of course she wouldn't be easily seen above the crowd. But the other part of her, the part _used_ to Ruby, was less sure. Her little sister had messed something up. It didn't seem possible, but Ruby had a knack for making the impossible possible, especially when it came to screwing up something as simple as following the huge crowd of people.

 _Sis…_ Yang groaned in her own head. She was just about to rush out the door and look for her, even if it meant ruining her plan entirely, when said door opened and the girl in question strolled in. Yang sighed in relief, before her eyes widened at seeing someone beside her. Better still, Ruby laughed and said something to the person. Ruby was smiling. She was genuinely happy and relaxed. Yang's spirits soared.

Before she realised who it was.

Of all the people she could have chosen, she had to pick him. The blond guy was taller than her sister, which hadn't been immediately apparent with how hunched he'd been on the Bullhead. He carried himself with the confident air of a guy who knew what he was doing, which made Yang's eyes narrow a little. She'd met and dealt with a lot of guys, enough to know that most at Signal had been hormonal, little idiots. The way they'd stared, the way they'd clearly lusted over her. It was actually quite sickening at times, especially when they leered. This guy didn't act like that, which was either a good thing or a _bad_ thing.

She wasn't against Ruby making a male friend, it could be good experience for her. But at the same time, Yang was more than familiar with your best male friends developing feelings for you, and just how that could _break_ your heart when it happened. When your best friend said he loved you, the look of betrayal and pain on his face when you couldn't say the same thing was horrifying.

Yang's friendships hadn't survived that. In fact, they'd acted like she was at fault – like she had somehow led them on all along. She didn't want that for Ruby. _He_ was grinning, however, an almost childish expression as he said something to her sister which had them both laughing.

Yang's shoulders relaxed a little, even if she wasn't completely sure. She would need to keep an eye on them, to make sure he wasn't trying to take advantage of her little sister. But other than that… Yang sighed… if this was the guy Ruby wanted to go and befriend, that meant she would need to give him the benefit of the doubt. She couldn't _afford_ to scare off Ruby's first friend, even if it was someone who'd made such a poor first impression on her.

"I'll give you a chance bucko," Yang whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "But only for my sister. For your sake, I hope you're not trying anything with her."

Something just rubbed her the wrong way about him, even from such a distance… the way he walked, the casual manner in which he spoke to Ruby. Ruby was a bit of a geek and a nerd, which meant she was likely to make friends with the same kinds of people. There was no awkwardness, no uncertainty or shyness to this man though. Instead, he felt like someone who was used to talking with girls, used to making people like him. It _could_ be that he was just naturally like that, but Yang wasn't willing to bet her little sister on the fact. Well she wasn't going to get an idea of what he was like watching from a distance.

"Ruby!" Yang waved an arm over her head, signalling them both over. "Over here!"

The short girl spotted her and waved, before turning to her new friend and saying something. He nodded and waved as Ruby dashed towards her. Yang's arm fell, eyes rolling as she let out a quiet groan.

"Yang!" Ruby gasped, prodding her side angrily. "You left me. How could you?"

"Ruby…" Yang rubbed her face, feeling like she was talking to an idiot. "When I shouted you over, you were supposed to bring your new friend with you." Really… she could be so dense sometimes. And now the guy had turned and walked away, ruining Yang's chance to salvage the situation.

"How was I supposed to know that!? I couldn't just bring him over to talk to you, you'd scare him off again!"

"Well you weren't meant to abandon him either."

"Like how you abandoned me?" Ruby poked Yang's chest, trying to push her back only to frown when the finger got lost in her cleavage. "I can't believe you. I was lost, then I got distracted, then I bumped into some crabby girl and there was a huge explosion and she would have kept shouting at me if it wasn't for-"

"You!"

"Oh god, not again!"

Yang caught her sister as she leapt into her arms, tuning out of the conversation between the two as she sighed. That was her sister all over again, leave her alone for all of two minutes and she could already make an enemy. _Really sis, I have no idea how you manage this._

"Okay, okay," Yang put Ruby down and stepped between the two. "There's no need to cause a scene, I'm sure it was an accident. It's clear you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start afresh?"

For a moment it looked like the white-haired girl might agree, but then Ruby had to misinterpret what she'd meant and push forward.

"Okay! Why don't we be friends. Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

 _Damn it Ruby… when I said starting over again, I sort of meant as perfect strangers. Why is it you refuse to talk to people except when I don't want you to?_ Naturally, the snobby girl came back with a sarcastic reply, one which Ruby didn't catch in the slightest. Yang was about to step between and separate them once more, this time with a warning that if the girl didn't make herself scarce Yang would do it for her, when a new voice interrupted.

"Hello again." Yang recognised the voice even before she saw him, and it seemed the white-haired girl did too, since her mouth snapped shut. Ruby's new friend, the pervert, walking up to them. "There's no problems again, are there?"

"None at all," the Schnee backed up immediately, making Yang's mouth almost fall open. "I was simply delivering informational material that might help avoid accidents like before."

"That's kind of you," he said, nodding his head. "It's great to see Ruby and you getting on."

Was he blind, dumb or just taking the mess? Yang couldn't tell, but it seemed to be having the desired effect on the arrogant snit, since she no longer focused on Ruby, but instead on what Yang had to assume was an effort to maintain her image.

"Hi Jaune!" Ruby waved happily. "Weiss gave me this."

Yang almost laughed when her sister proudly waved the insulting booklet, more so when the other girl coughed and tried to look away.

"Thank you Weiss," the guy turned to the third girl, bowing with a wide smile on his face. "It says so much about you that you would be willing to help your peers like that. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for looking out for Ruby."

"E-Eh… I…" Yang wanted to burst out laughing at the colour on the girl's cheeks. "Y-Yes well, I'm only doing what is expected of me as the Schnee heiress."

"Truly, you're an inspiration to us all. I can see the SDC will be in good hands with you at the helm." He smiled, expression so honest that it made Yang's teeth ache. It almost seemed impossible that the heiress wouldn't notice the sarcasm in it, but with his eyes locked onto hers, it seemed she could only preen under his praise. He was killing her with kindness, or rather killing her anger with it. The positive attention sapped away the girl's temper, leaving her likely feeling more than a little stupid to have been shouting so much.

"Y-Yes well, there's no need to go that far… I shall leave you to your reading. Have a pleasant night all of you."

Yang couldn't believe it. With just a few words and a kind smile, he'd managed to drive the girl away – saving her sister in the process. Before she could even think to say anything, however, he had already bid Ruby a good night and wandered away, just in time for the headmaster to walk onto the stage and begin his speech.

* * *

Yang wasn't sure what to make of the headmaster's words and so she didn't dwell on it. Some might have called her simple but she preferred the term direct. If Ozpin thought she didn't have what it took then she'd find out what that was later and work to gain it. Instead she'd secured a roomy bit of space for her the two of them to bunk on, laying out their sleeping bags before Ruby inevitably tried to and got tangled in them. By the time her sister came back out after getting changed, everything was ready for a good night's sleep.

Except for the ruckus going on all around them, that was.

"It's just like a slumber party," Yang chuckled as she watched people tripping over one another in attempts to find their stuff. She half-wondered how the spoiled girl from earlier would handle the horror of having to sleep with peasants. Ruby sighed as she slumped down beside Yang, digging in her bag with one hand.

"Not sure dad would appreciate all the boys here though," the younger girl griped.

"I know I do."

Ruby rolled her eyes but didn't comment as Yang let her eyes stray over to a bunch of hormonal idiots trying to get her (or anyone's) attention. Naked from the waist up, bunching their muscles and homo-erotically wrestling with one another. They were idiots through and through, but normally she'd have at least admired from a distance.

 _I've seen better,_ she thought instead – though that memory had her cheeks flushing before she could stop it. Ruby groaned and rolled over, thankfully mistaking it as Yang having seen something she liked. Fat chance of that here, especially after the events just a few nights ago… these muscle-bound morons paled in comparison to the men she'd seen on that stage. The bald guy had carried himself better, even if he probably hadn't been as strong as half of the guys here. It was the way he moved, the smile and look in his eyes, that hidden confidence that said he didn't _need_ to act out like this, he didn't need to shout to make you look and appreciate what he had. It was understated, subtle and powerful – while this reminded her of a bunch of animals braying for attention.

And her masked dancer… he put them all to shame without so much as speaking a word.

 _Whoah, whoah, he's not `my` masked dancer…_ Yang buried her head in the pillow for a moment, wishing she could scream into it. The darkness only made her envision it more, however, his sapphire eyes, the way his red hair swayed as he moved – the rippling sensation of his abdominal muscles, buttons popping as he strokes his hand down his toned, smooth chest. The scene had featured in her dreams since, no matter how much she wished it wouldn't.

"So what are you doing?" Yang grasped for anything that might distract her, Ruby being a reliable choice.

"Just writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. Not like I got to come here with my friends." Yang felt like pointing out Ruby hadn't been forced to accept Ozpin's offer, but that would have been cruel.

"What about Jaune?" she asked instead. "He's a friend."

"Except that you don't like him."

"What!?" Yang flinched, even though Ruby said it without any accusation, with not a hint of bitterness. Ruby sighed and put the letter down, looking towards her.

"Well you don't like him, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep giving him weird looks," Ruby said, "Like you don't trust him."

"I don't _know_ him," Yang said. "You can't trust someone you don't know. That doesn't mean I dislike him or that you can't be friends with him." And there was no way she was going to let her own bad feeling get in the way of Ruby making her first friend at Beacon. She wasn't going to be responsible for getting in the way here. Yang perked her head up, looking over the crowd. "Look, he's over there."

"Hm?" Ruby sat up and followed her gaze, to where the blond was sitting down in a corner, still in the clothes he'd come in with. "Why isn't he in his pyjamas?"

"You can ask him." Yang stood up and grabbed Ruby's arm.

"Yang!" Ruby struggled, not that it did anything to stop Yang dragging her alone. "I'm in my _pyjamas_. It's late. He probably just wants to sleep!" Yang ignored it. She'd heard it all before, Ruby's usual excuses for being too shy to go up and speak with someone. As always, the best result was to force the issue.

He looked up as they approached, no doubt hearing Ruby's loud protests. "Helloooo!" Yang crowed, waving one arm in the air. For a second his eyes seemed to narrow, as though he was uncertain of her motives. "I brought you someone," she said instead, urging Ruby before her.

"H-Hey Jaune," Ruby waved awkwardly. Yang watched the man's blue eyes soften, the suspicious edge faded.

"Hello Ruby." A soft smile slipped across his features. It actually surprised her for a moment, not only because it was a strange reaction to have to seeing Ruby, but also because of how different it made him look. Less guarded, more open. In fact, that strange feeling that she should have recognised him was coming back with a vengeance. "No more explosions?"

"No more explosions!" Ruby nodded happily. "But uh… why aren't you in your pyjamas?"

Jaune grimaced and glanced over to his bags. "My workmates may have played a bit of a practical joke on me. I think I'd rather sleep in this than wear the monstrosity they switched my sleepwear with."

"It can't be that bad!" Ruby didn't even stop to think if it might have been rude, her kneeling down to dig through his bag. Yang spared him an apologetic look in her sister's place, but he didn't seem to mind. "Uh… well… it's not _too_ bad."

It was furry and coloured a baby blue, and the colour was apt since it looked like something a baby might have worn, albeit a six-foot-tall baby. The thing even had _feet_ , little bunny-eared slippers sewn into the bottom of the leg. Yang couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Your friend says it best," he pulled it out of Ruby's hands and stuffed it back into the rucksack. "I'll be fine like this. Don't worry."

"Oh right - introductions!" Ruby stood up and clapped her hands together. "This is my sister Yang, and this is Jaune – my friend."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled and held a hand out for her to shake. "Sorry about before. It was an accident, I assure you."

"No problem…" Yang took his hand and gave it a quick shake. There was something she couldn't place, something that was just a little _off_ about the guy. Like he wasn't quite all there. "Sorry for hitting you too," she grimaced. "It was an automatic reaction. I didn't really mean to."

"Don't worry about it. It wouldn't be the first time a beautiful girl's hit on me."

Yang laughed and let it go, but there was still something that made her eyes narrow. Too polite, too friendly, too _nice_. In a strange way it felt like he was talking to her like he had the Schnee girl earlier. Maybe he was as unsure of her as she was of him, but it said something about how he could be so relaxed around Ruby. Yang just wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

Ruby was too young to be drawing the attention of guys… It could have been nothing and maybe she was being unfair and judging him from how they'd first met. This would have been much easier if he'd been as nervous and shy as Ruby… she could have trusted her awkward sister with an equally awkward guy. But she got the feeling this one knew how to talk to girls, if only because he didn't stutter at all when he'd called her beautiful. Most guys his age wouldn't have had that kind of experience, since you tended to pick it up in bars and clubs. Wait…

"I remember you now!" Yang's epiphany drew his attention, though for a second he looked panicked, but it was gone before she could really focus on it. "You were working the bar at the Oyster."

"Guilty as charged. Did you enjoy your drink?"

"It was good. You make a decent sunrise."

"Glad to hear it. Was the rest of your night interesting?"

"It was okay," Yang said quickly. "Nothing special happened." Certainly not anything she was going to admit out loud, since this guy surely knew what else went on in the Golden Oyster. It had just been a silly mistake, the result of her not knowing what she'd been about to walk into. There was no way she was _ever_ going to mention that to anyone. She thought she caught a little smile on his face, but when she looked again it was gone.

Was he suggesting that he _knew_ where she'd gone and what she had seen? Yang's eyes narrowed once more.

"You know each other?" Ruby looked between them both, eyes slowly growing wider. "Oh my god, Yang destroyed your nightclub, didn't she? _Yaaaang!"_

Eh!? Wait, Ruby thought- "No, no, no," Yang waved her hands back and forth. "I didn't destroy _his_ bar. Tell her!"

"It's fine Ruby," he burst out laughing, stretching one hand out to rub the top of Ruby's head. The gesture was so natural, so easy, that Ruby didn't even get embarrassed by it. "Your sister didn't do anything wrong at our place. She actually made a really good impression on my boss." Jaune spared her a quick smile as he said that, earning a grateful nod in return. The less said about _how_ she'd earned it, the better.

"So you two don't hate each other?"

It was said with such tenuous disbelief that Yang nearly melted. Like Ruby didn't quite dare to hope, but a small glimmer had broken through. She knew in an instant that if she said no, it would mean the end of this friendship. Ruby would always choose her first… it was how it had always been. She wasn't sure how much she liked the idea of a guy who worked in a bar, or worse, someone who was willing to work in a bar at a strip club, hanging around her innocent sister.

And Ruby would side with her if she chose to end it here, such was the high opinion Ruby held.

"Of course we don't hate each other," Yang sat down and gave the guy a light punch on the arm. "Hard to hate a man that makes a drink as good as that. You can pay me back with a couple next time I'm there."

"What's a little accident between friends?" he asked in return, smiling as well – though she felt it didn't seem to reach his eyes either. "You've got your badge so I'll make as many as you want." As she looked at him, and he returned her gaze, it felt like the two of them shared a little message that went above the younger girl's head. That they'd each try for now, that they would put aside whatever held them back, so long as it kept Ruby happy.

Nothing more than a tenuous agreement.

She would watch him… if only to make sure he didn't try anything. He hadn't done anything wrong yet, but there was still something that made her nervous. The way he looked at her didn't help, it wasn't the look of a guy interested in her – but rather one of distrust and suspicion. He was as wary around her as she was him.

That didn't matter though. She would give him a chance, even if it made her feel uncomfortable.

For Ruby.

* * *

 **What I like about Yang is that we never see much of her thoughts or opinion in this early stage of the show. We always see what Ruby acts like and what she does, with very little insight into Yang. She drags Ruby over to see Blake and also abandons Ruby at the start, which I like to see as desperate attempts to force her into socialising.**

 **But the question in my mind was always, why not ever with Jaune? She lists him as Ruby's friend, yet despite seeing him, makes no attempt to invite him over or suggest Ruby chat with him.**

 **Either way, Yang's first meeting with Jaune here is very different, and many of the intrinsic things Yang picks up on are… different from what Jaune has in canon, due to his differing past here. I've tried to make it clear in the text, but because some may cry "ooc, she didn't act like that in the show" I feel the need to mention that she** _ **is**_ **acting differently. And it's because** _ **Jaune**_ **is acting differently. Why? Well, that comes later.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 10** **th** **October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	3. Chapter 3

**One or two have wondered or commented whether my writing this and changing Jaune's past means I don't believe he could attract Yang's attention as he is in canon. Obviously that is not the case. I've written a host of stories where Jaune's past is canon and he gets with various women. This is just me wanting to write something different, where his past is the changed aspect and the only changes to Beacon are what is caused by that past. (All my current stories have canon Jaune face diverging events. This is a divergent Jaune facing canon events, if you get my drift.)**

 **There is no other reason. Not that I hate Jaune, his past or think he would have no chance with Yang. It's just me wanting to write something a little different. Jaune is one of my favourite characters.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Jaune was very fond of Ruby. It was something he'd realised early on, when he'd helped her up outside the school, but that notion had only been reinforced after she'd spent an entire night chatting to him about Signal, her friends and how much she wanted to be a Huntress. Eventually they'd all fallen asleep for the night, leading to where they were now, as Jaune waved Ruby and her sister off as they went to get changed for the day ahead. Liking the young girl shouldn't have been a big deal, and probably wasn't for most people.

For him it was huge.

Jaune liked women, he knew women. He had spent much of his life around women, been taught by a woman, trained by another and made his living off of women. He knew how to talk to them, how to listen and how to make himself attractive in their eyes.

But Ruby wasn't a woman. She was a girl – with all that entailed. Even at fifteen, most girls were becoming women, fuelled by hormones and the pressures of friends or society. Ruby wasn't like that, however. At fifteen years of age, she was still what most would have called painfully naïve and idealistic, thinking that she could change the world, that she could be the hero and make friends with everyone and anyone. She was wrong. The world was neither so kind nor insular enough that one person could change that much.

But that was why he found himself feeling so relaxed around her. She looked at him and saw a potential friend, a guy she could talk to who would be willing to put up with her obsession with weapons and being a hero. He looked at her and saw a girl who was _never_ going to be interested in him in any other way. She just didn't seem interested in guys at all, which made her not only a joy to talk to, but _safe_. She was young enough that he didn't even feel the intrinsic instinct to flirt or charm her. It would have felt creepy. But she was also focused enough on her dream that he could have started stripping next to her and she'd have just asked what he was doing.

Finding someone like that… how lucky could he get? Well, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, sadly. There was still her older sister to contend with, who not only was the girl's exact opposite – but also seemed to have an issue with him already.

And the feeling was so very mutual. Where Ruby represented childlike innocence, he knew from personal experience that her sister wasn't the same. _She not only visited the club, but came to a show on the first night. That means she's definitely interested in guys, at least._ She had that confidence too, the demeanour of a girl used to dealing with guys, which he supposed he'd known from how she turned down that guy at the club. She hadn't flushed and stammered in surprise at being chatted up. Yang had looked bored, like she'd seen it all before.

Maybe it was hypocritical of him, in fact he was fairly sure it was, but that didn't make him feel any less nervous around her. The only saving grace was that while she was definitely more sexually aware than Ruby, it would have been laughable to suggest that it was being aimed at him. _The way she kept glaring at me pretty much makes that clear. Weird… she seemed alright with me when I served her at the club._ But then she hadn't really talked much to him then, accepting a drink from him and then otherwise chatting with Reg. The other times she had seen him; she'd had no idea who he was.

"That's another issue." Jaune whispered to himself, reaching for his equipment in the locker and pulling on his breastplate. With Nina's semblance helping him along, Yang shouldn't have had any idea who he was. That didn't mean he wanted to push it, though. He doubted she was an idiot.

What a complicated situation he'd gotten himself into. He should have been pleased to find another person who clearly had no interest in him in that manner. It was exactly what he wanted, a break from a world where he had to live on the tentative interest of women. That she had also trashed Junior's club was a bonus, one that Yang didn't even realise the implications of. The Bloody Cleaver Gang had been making moves lately, taking action into their own hands and even assaulting some of the workers. First there'd been Gracie, who even after recovering had a sharp scar down her face – devastating in their line of work. Then there'd been one of the chefs, old man Richie, who'd had his arm and shoulder broken.

Jaune and a few others had taken matters into their own hands, getting some payback on the next set of mooks that dared try to trouble them, but there had still been a sense of fear in the club. Then she'd come along and basically fixed it all for them. Little wonder Reg had been so thrilled… little wonder he felt it worth giving her the complete freedom of the club.

Jaune had been grateful too, grateful enough that when he'd seen her in the lounge, he had made sure to focus his attention solely on her. Dancing for her and only her, making sure to watch her eyes, read her attention and tailor his dance to what she seemed to like. Despite all the people watching, it had been a private dance.

Just the two of them…

And then she'd run away. His brow crinkled, a brief sensation of confusion running through him before he shook his head and buckled his sword to his waist. It didn't matter. Yang was suspicious of him, that much was true. That was also the most worrying thing, because unlike most other people at Beacon he _did_ have something to hide, something that he was terrified to let other people find out. The stigma that followed those who did what he did, the way most of society looked at them… Beacon would be torture if he had to put up with that.

That was the real reason he felt so nervous around her, not for her sexuality, not for her confidence or clear interest in his dance. It was because she might find out the truth. He disliked her for purely selfish reasons… he was nothing but a hypocrite.

Yet he still wanted to spend more time around Ruby.

 _You never do things the easy way, do you?_

"You there!" Jaune nearly jumped as he heard an authoritative voice behind him, just catching himself at the last second. If he hadn't been so distracted he might have recognised it, but instead he turned around with wide eyes, just to see the white-haired girl from the day before, the Schnee. Stood beside her was another woman, Pyrrha Nikos. He would have recognised her anywhere.

"Oh Miss Schnee," Jaune nodded with a polite smile. She had been a complete terror to Ruby the day before, but since his friend wasn't here now and didn't need looking after, he didn't see the point in antagonising Weiss. You didn't do that to a customer. "I hope you're well this morning. I didn't interrupt your conversation did I?"

"You did not, no," the girl returned his nod. "I actually wished to apologise for the previous night and how I acted towards you."

"Really?" Had he pegged her wrong? Jaune was usually fairly confident on his first impressions of women, particularly since in his line of work you often didn't have more than that to go on. You had once chance to impress a customer. If you lost that, then you lost your potential earnings.

"Yes. I reacted harshly towards you, when now I realise you were not personally at fault for the actions of that silly child."

Or… she could be just as arrogant as he'd first thought.

"I thought to clear the air between us," she went on, "and let you know that I meant no criticism towards you for what took place."

"That's kind of you," he said. And then, because he felt a little bit defensive still, "Ruby didn't mean her actions either. She was just excited and nervous. Could you maybe forgive her for that?"

"No." Her expression was flat. Ouch. "Regardless, I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Pyrrha Nikos, graduate from Sanctum and Grand Champion of the Mistral under-seventeen tournaments. I'm sure you've heard of her."

He had. His mentor had often highlighted her as one of the best upcoming huntresses of this generation, while also making him watch many of her fights for inspiration. More than that, she had enough sponsorship deals that he'd have had to be dense not to recognise that pretty face.

Right now, however, that face was twisted. The smile was plastic, the crease of her lips forced and awkward. He knew that look, having attracted it quite a few times when he'd gotten started… when he had been inexperienced and still practicing to be what he was now. It was the look of a woman politely putting up with something she really didn't want to. You learned to spot that quickly, and adapt your strategy immediately.

"I'm afraid I don't," Jaune lied, extending a hand towards her. "I don't mean any offence though; I guess I was the kind of guy who watched too many cartoons instead."

"Wha-?"

"No, that's fine!" His hand was taken quickly, the girl across from him shaking it with a more natural smile. The difference was so subtle that he doubted Weiss picked it up. From what he could see Pyrrha was better at hiding her emotions than most women twice her age, likely something she'd had to learn in show business. Maybe in a way, it wasn't too different from what he did. They both put on an act because their roles demanded it - they both also used their bodies to woo the audience. "Too much television is bad for you, and the tournaments… well, there will always be a winner. I was simply fortunate to have a good teacher."

"I'm sure your own drive had a part to play as well," Jaune said with a little grin. "But I guess we're all in the same boat now. Go easy on me if we end up facing one another?"

"Wouldn't that only impede your training?" the redhead asked, the smile even wider now.

"Ugh… fine…" Jaune sighed dramatically, one arm across his eyes. "Then kick my butt. But do it with love, I beg of you."

Pyrrha giggled at his theatrics, one hand covering her mouth. Weiss looked between them with an open mouth, but Jaune found himself relaxing once more. Crisis averted and she was happier to boot, that was territory he was used to.

"W-Well it's good to see the two of you getting along," Weiss valiantly fought to bring herself back into the conversation. Jaune let her, keeping an eye on Pyrrha as he did. The redhead looked towards Weiss, still a little hesitant but more relaxed than she had been before. That was all it took sometimes, a boost of confidence and breaking the ice. Not all women came to the Golden Oyster with carnal desires on their minds. Some had just been through difficult times and needed cheering up, some had suffered blows to their self-esteem… they just wanted to feel special, desired. It was his job to be whatever it was they wanted him to be, whether that was lover, charming stranger or a shoulder to lean on. "I was thinking that perhaps we could attempt to be on a team together, with myself as leader, naturally."

"Naturally," Jaune nodded, meeting Pyrrha's eyes over Weiss' head. The girl's eyes widened, her hand quickly covering her lips once more as she noticed the subtle sarcasm. "There is one problem though," he added, "I'm not sure how teams are made… or if we even get to choose."

If they did, then he would be choosing Ruby anyway. Weiss was rich, that much was obvious. She would have found herself the centre of attention had this been the Golden Oyster, but here and now he wasn't a Dancer.

"The same here," Pyrrha joined in. "I was thinking of letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss looked scandalised at the mere idea of it. For someone of her heritage, growing up in a famous business family, the idea of letting fate takes its course without a clear plan was probably insane. He might have sympathised with her, if it wasn't for the loyalty he still held towards Ruby, not to mention the irritation he'd felt at how Weiss treated her.

"I'll probably do the same," he said instead, delighting in the way Weiss' face snapped to his. "I'm claiming it as my idea though. If anyone asks, I totally didn't copy it off of you."

"That's fine," she giggled again, "Oh, I didn't catch your name?"

Weiss started, pale eyes going wide as she no doubt realised she hadn't properly introduced them.

"A-Ah… this is Jaune…" she paused, heat creeping up her cheeks, "I-I forgot to ask your full name…"

"White," Jaune said. "Jaune White."

"Isn't that-" Weiss trailed off, while he could only grimace slightly. "I'm sorry!" The heiress bowed her head. "That was insensitive, please forgive me."

"It's fine." Teasing her because she had belittled Ruby was one thing. Letting her feel terrible because she thought she had insulted him was another. He wasn't that kind of person. "I've had a long time to get used to it."

"That does not excuse me," Weiss shook her head. "I'm so-"

"Will all Beacon students make their way to the cliffs immediately," a feminine voice came out over the announcement systems, cutting Weiss' apology off and also saving him from Pyrrha's sympathetic looks. It wasn't anything new, but it was something he didn't like putting up with. "I repeat…"

"Well good luck both of you," Jaune clapped them each on the shoulder, taking his chance to escape while he could. "Bye Weiss, bye Pyrrha!"

/-/

Yang only listened with half an ear as the headmaster explained how they would be partnered. Eye contact, first person they saw, find something and return it – that was all the information she needed. At any other time she might have been more interested, but right now she had to deal with the guy hovering far too close to her little sister.

"Hi Jaune." Yang greeted as she walked up to them, happily pushing into the conversation and also coincidentally onto the launch pad between Ruby and him. Ruby shouted a greeting but Yang didn't hear it, too busy watching him watch her little sister.

"Yang," he nodded back. She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Jaune was just talking about the teams," Ruby chirped. "How we should try and team up so we're not with people we don't know."

"Did he now?" Yang fixed a look on him, and to his credit he met it, staring back without any hint of apology or fear. Normally she'd have liked that in a man, but right now that man was trying to get unusually close to her sister. Yang was used to guys trying that in order to get close to _her_ , in which case she'd sent them packing for daring to try and take advantage of Ruby's friendship. But it was clear he wasn't interested in his fellow blonde.

He was interested in Ruby, and that was even more worrying. Maybe it wasn't something to worry about, maybe it was normal. But if this was going to determine who her little sister would be partnered with for the next few years, then Yang wasn't going to take that risk. _I'll have to make sure I end up as Ruby's partner,_ she realised. Yang almost felt she could see the same thoughts behind his blue eyes.

 _A race then, with Ruby as both finish line and prize._

Yang drew a pair of aviator's, slipping them onto her face and flashing a grin to Ruby. Her little sister giggled back, while he faked a smile that didn't reach his eyes. They both knew what the stakes were, even without saying them. The only one who didn't was Ruby, ironically. That was normal, however. Ruby was so innocent, so naïve and slow to notice things that weren't obvious.

That was why Yang had to protect her.

/-/

Jaune felt the plate beneath him vibrate before it launched. Fear lanced through him for a moment, just a second during which he could have leapt off and avoided this altogether, before it was too late and vertigo took him.

He wanted Ruby, or failing that, any random guy. That would make it easier… so that he wouldn't need to keep struggling to avoid falling into old habits. Partnering with a woman was a risk he didn't need. In time he'd get used to being a normal guy, but right now he was still too stuck in his work mentality. If he slipped for even a moment, then he might trick some unsuspecting girl into thinking he was interested… into developing feelings for him. The last thing he needed was for that to tear apart a partnership that was supposed to last for four years. Maybe even longer… most teams stayed close friends forever.

The wind buffeted and stung his eyes, making him squint them while trying to keep an eye on where the red shape ahead was travelling. Ruby was propelling herself a little further, using her powerful rifle to halt her fall. Yang was falling further to the left, but he knew she would be moving in the direction of his new friend the instant she landed. The race was on.

 _I'll have to catch up on foot,_ he realised, as gravity took hold of him and decided it was about time for him to meet the floor once more. He didn't have any way of artificially extending his flight. No explosives, no guns and certainly nothing he could use to glide with. As the green canopy of the forest rushed up to meet him, Jaune could only bring his legs before him, take a deep breath – and hope to hell his aura would help protect him.

"Why did no one teach me a landing strategy!?" He yelled. Before the branches finally reached him and shouting became impossible.

Green and brown covered his vision, branches scraped and scratched against him while leaves and foliage slapped his face and obscured his eyes. He spat out leaves only to cry out as his feet landed not on solid ground, but rather some sloped ledge. Downward momentum became diagonal, his body falling over and back scraping against moss, rock and soil as he skidded, feet kicking up leaf litter before him.

One hand grabbed the hilt of his sword, a vague idea to use it to halt his slide, before his feet hit a rock and flipped him forwards, sending his face into some bushes before his back struck a tree. The trunk was not an immovable object, but neither was Jaune an irresistible one, and so the result was pain and groaning. The tree probably came out better, he felt, as his legs fell down over his head.

"Landing…" he coughed, "strategy… acquired…"

If Nina were there she would have burst out laughing. If she were here, however, then he would have also stabbed her in the face. Had she forgotten to teach him how he was supposed to land safely? Or had it just never crossed her mind?

With a grunt, he climbed to his feet, staggering away from the tree and picking up his sword from where it had fell nearby. The strap had snapped, so now he was stuck carrying it in one hand. Wonderful. That was just what he got for buying mass-produced crap. With the solid canopy above his head it was hard to tell where exactly he was, but he could just about remember the direction Ruby's flight had taken her.

He still had to beat Yang there, a tough task since he'd seen the blonde controlling her flight with those shotgun gauntlets of hers. Pushing through bushes and waist-high plants, he made his way deeper into the forest. A good fifteen or so minutes passed without incident, though in the distance he could occasionally hear a gunshot, explosion or some other sign of combat. None sounded like Ruby, however, and so he'd ignored his initial instinct to seek them out.

His good luck didn't hold. Only a few minutes later he heard it, the snuffling and growling of a wild animal, which being so close to Beacon he could only assume was a Grimm of some kind. _I could avoid it… but if it then comes up behind me I'd be in trouble._ Plus, he had no idea if the teachers were watching and would judge them on their ability to fight. In the end the decision was taken out of his hands entirely, a Beowolf head appearing above the bushes before it snarled and lumbered towards him.

"Alright then," Jaune leapt back, hold the sheathe up before him as he tore the steel blade free. "Time to see if Nina's training was really worth the lien."

The Grimm rushed him mindlessly, as she'd told him they would. He waited until the last second, stepping to the side as it passed and slashing down on its left side. The blade scored a deep wound but was nearly torn from his grip entirely. Their hide was a log tougher than he'd expected. She'd always said to strike as hard as he could, but Jaune hadn't thought she had meant it quite so literally. It landed solidly enough, even with the wound, spinning and howling in rage as it charged towards him once more. Beowolves were the weakest of Grimm, relying on speed and numbers more than anything. One on its own wouldn't have been a problem for a real Hunter. "So it shouldn't be for me, either. Rargh!"

Another strike, another howl – this one more pained than the last, as the creature collapsed onto its knees with his sword lodged in its neck. He kept a stronger grip on it this time, with himself being pulled off his feet instead, to stand atop its back. The sword slipped free of its flesh before he struck down again, severing the head in one brutal swing.

"That… wasn't so hard," he panted. "Maybe I can do this after all…"

"Bravo." Someone clapped from nearby.

Jaune realised his mistake even as he made it. It was a female voice, and had he thought about it further he realised he could have refused to look at it, but instinct and surprise had him looking for the source of that voice before he could think. Stood before him, politely clapping and with a smile on her face, the green eyes of Pyrrha Nikos, championship fighter of mistral.

"I was ready to step in if needs be, but it looked like you had that handled."

"Yeah, I-" _damn it, eye contact_. Jaune paused to swallow. "So… partners?"

"I think so, yes," Pyrrha smiled. She seemed pleased, even if he wasn't. That thought then made him wince, realising how cruel it sounded, even in his own head. There wasn't anything wrong with her, per se. Other than that she was neither a guy nor Ruby. "I just let the chips fall and this was how they turned out."

There was a brief flash of colour as she said that, nothing more than a red tinge to her neck. She didn't meet his eyes, either, glancing away and towards the sky. She was lying, he realised with a little surprise. So she had sought him out specifically?

That was bad…

 _Did I make an impression on her already?_ He hadn't meant to flirt during their first meeting, but now that he thought about it he had teased Weiss while being a little too friendly with Pyrrha. He remembered briefly the thoughts he'd had when he first saw her on that Bullhead, of how her strength would make her a good friend to make, and how he could have appealed to her loneliness to make sure she considered him as such.

It made him feel sick.

 _But I didn't target her,_ he cried within his mind. _I didn't do this on purpose. She chose me!_ But had she chosen him because he had made her? The questions spun around his mind, leaving him standing in place with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong, Jaune?"

"No, no!" He waved his arms, smiling to ease the worry he heard in her voice. It wasn't her fault and he couldn't her think that. Maybe he was over-analysing it, maybe it wasn't as bad as he feared. "Just thinking how lucky I am to get a partner like you. Not every man is fortunate enough to stumble across a beautiful woman while killing Grimm."

Pyrrha went bright red, glancing down to the floor as she shuffled her feet and whispered an embarrassed "thank you". _Damn it – stop speaking on instinct!_ He'd been prepared to have a partner at Beacon, but he'd always thought it would be another man. Now he had to adapt. Could he pretend she was male and treat her like that, or would that be unfair to her?

 _All I have to do is remember that she's a friend, not someone who could be a customer._ That was easier said than done, but he'd have to learn. That meant not trying to read her emotions and not trying to subtly lead conversations or take control of a situation. And definitely, absolutely not tricking her into thinking he was interested when he wasn't!

Customers expected that, they were prepared and accepted that it was because they were paying him or the others at the Golden Oyster. But Pyrrha was neither a customer nor a woman who was ready to have her heart played with. Doing so would be beyond cruel… it would be a betrayal of trust, and something they might never recover from. And here she was, already red in the cheek and not quite meeting his eyes.

"Shall we go get a relic then?" Jaune asked, standing up and wiping some leaves off his hoodie. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get all these twigs out of my hair."

Pyrrha laughed, finally looking back to him.

"Sounds good to me partner."

And that was but the start of their adventure, which would soon lead to an encounter with a monstrous Grimm they might never forget.

/-/

"So what happened next?" Nina leaned forward, "You're just going to end it like that?"

Jaune paused to take a drink of beer, letting the familiar bitter taste wash over his tongue. Brian sat across the table from him, nursing his own along with a cigarette, while Nina lounged on a chair opposite. There was a haze of smoke between them, the familiar scent of ash and nicotine that pervaded the backstage rooms of the Oyster. Jaune didn't smoke himself, but the scent of it had become almost comforting.

"From there we met up with Ruby and Yang." Jaune recounted. "Turns out neither me nor Yang got to partner with Ruby, but Weiss Schnee of all people. We fought a Nevermore, then a Deathstalker, before heading back to Beacon and being assigned our teams."

"Weiss is the one who hates Ruby, right?" Nina laughed.

"The same. Yang got a black-haired girl called Blake, while the other two are Nora and Ren, partners and now my teammates as well."

"And _you're_ the Team Leader," Nina snorted.

"You don't have to make it sound like such an appalling idea." It totally was, but that wasn't the issue. The moment his name had been called out there had been a stunned silence among the crowd too, one that Jaune doubted any of his teammates had missed.

"What are your other two teammates like?" Brian asked as he pushed his cigarette down into the ash tray, a glass of gin and tonic in his other hand.

"They're nice. I get a weird maybe together, maybe not vibe from them, but I think we can get along. Nora's excitable and a little loud, but _definitely_ not into me. Ren's quiet and a little serious, but even during the fight with the Deathstalker, the two of us seemed to click."

"I notice you didn't say this Ren character definitely isn't in to you," Nina leered. "If that happens then we could make a show of it. Damn that would be hot."

"Sounds like you got a good team then," Brian said, thankfully saving Jaune as the two of them ignored the creepy giggles of the woman beside them. "Even if you didn't end up with that Ruby girl."

"Except for Pyrrha," Jaune reminded them. "I'm not saying that she's fallen for me, but I can definitely feel her being interested." It was in the way she looked at him, the way she paid attention when he spoke. It wasn't fully fledged yet, more of a minor interest or of someone whose attention had been sparked. Even so, it had the potential to grow into something far worse.

"And would that be such a bad thing?" Nina sighed. Jaune gave her a wide-eyed look. "Hear me out Jaune. You said you wanted to go to Beacon to become a Hunter. That means you're going to have to learn to adapt to being normal out there, right?"

"I get that, bu-" A smooth finger pressed against his lips, Nina leaning forward provocatively, pushing her breasts together between her arms to better show them off. Any other man might have paid attention to it, but neither he nor Brian even looked.

"The point I'm making, dear student, is that you're not going to improve as a person unless you _face_ your fears. This Ruby girl sounds very sweet, and I agree that you should continue that friendship, but she's too safe an option for you. If you hide amongst men and women who aren't interested, then you're just avoiding the problem."

Jaune stared at the grain on the table, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I think you're correct to worry about treating your partner as a customer, of misleading her by accident. That shows you care, which is a good first step to a healthy friendship. But you shouldn't protect the poor girl by alienating her."

"And if she develops feelings for me?" Jaune's voice felt very small indeed.

"Then would it be such a problem? Teenagers date all the time, so maybe it would be a good experience for you. It's only an issue if you purposefully make her, with only the intent of taking advantage – _which I know you won't_ ," Nina added quickly as he opened his mouth. Jaune let his lips close, drawing his drink up once more. "You are doing it with the other girl too, the one you don't like."

"Yang?" Jaune sighed, already feeling his headache coming on. She had won the race, it seemed, even if she hadn't partnered with Ruby. They were on the same team at least. The consolation prize was that Ruby had clapped happily for him still, and that their rooms were opposite one another. They were close enough that Jaune could still be her friend.

"From what I understand," Nina continued, "Your issues with her seem to be born from the fear that she might find out about your work here and reveal you. Whether or not that happens should be _your_ concern, Jaune. Not hers. It's a little unfair to judge her so critically based on that." Nina paused to take a puff from her cigarette, handing it over to Brian who shared of it. "And so she visits clubs and saw your strip tease. She's a growing girl. It's not a crime for her to have hormones."

"I guess I'm being childish?" Jaune asked, feeling about two feet tall. A warm hand touched his cheek, lifting his head up to look into soft, green eyes.

"You are afraid. You are afraid of failing in this new chance of yours, and of hurting these new people you've met. There's no shame to be had in that." Her hand caressed his skin, one holding him there as the other traced under his chin, tickling against the skin of his neck. The gesture might have shocked others, but in a job where intimate contact meant little, it might have been nothing more than a friendly slap on the arm. "It will only be a shame if you let that fear prevent you from making friends. Remember that even with this Yang person, you might drive Ruby away if you do not at least try to build some bridges."

Jaune sighed. She was right, of course.

She usually was. That was why even at her age, she was one of the most popular female entertainers at the club. Nina might have claimed her age as close to twenty-seven, but as far back as he could remember, she had said that. Whatever her true age, her smooth skin and beautiful complexion was more than enough to leave most men witless.

And in a way, she was doing what she did to those men to him, even now. Much like with him, sometimes it wasn't all about carnal desires. Some men desired advice, comfort or just to be made to feel special.

"I'll fix things," Jaune sighed, leaning back so that her hands fell from his face. "Can you pass my time table onto the boss? Tell him to message me what shifts he wants me to pull. I'm willing to work Friday and Saturday nights too. I could use the lien."

Nina nodded, putting her cigarette away as she stretched her arms over her head, leaning back with a sigh. That did interesting things to her bare breasts, which she had yet to cover after her recent dance. No one was bothered with the nakedness, certainly not Jaune as he leaned down to give her a quick hug, feeling her hug him back before he left.

It was just the way things were.

/-/

"You're back?" Pyrrha was still awake when he returned, despite that it was at least ten at night and they had lessons the next day. From the snoring he could tell that Nora was already asleep, perhaps Ren too. "Did everything go okay?"

"It went fine," Jaune stepped into the room, shrugging off his backpack. "I just had to let my employer know what days I had free so he can decide when my shifts are. There was never any need to worry."

Pyrrha glanced away, her outline seeming to shimmer in the light from the window. She was dressed in a long, white tee with pyjama bottoms a faint peach in colour. She was quite the beautiful woman, though physical appearances meant little to him. It was her face, however, which made him pause. Because of the way she didn't quite look at him… or how anxious she appeared.

"Where do you work?" she asked softly. "Is it something you'll be able to do alongside Beacon?"

"I work in a night club in Vale," he sat down as he answered, pulling one boot off and then the other. "I serve drinks and wash glasses and the shifts are always late at night, so lessons won't be a problem. I might come back a little late sometimes, but I'll always let the team know in advance, and be as quiet as possible."

Nina's words had continued to haunt him all the way back to Beacon. Was he really pushing Pyrrha away, without ever giving her a chance? Just deciding that she was a problem because she was interested in him… even assuming that, just because he spent most of his time in a business where women usually were? Pyrrha wasn't a customer, he'd decided that before when he had made his promise not to mislead her. But that went both ways, didn't it? It also meant that she wasn't after him either, that she hadn't come to a strip club with the clear intention of seeing him take his clothes off.

And he had just judged her, without even trying to get to know her.

"Are you…" she paused for a moment, "satisfied with the teams?"

Was he satisfied? Or did she mean was he _dissatisfied_. She phrased it nicely, but he knew her real concern. No doubt she'd seen the way he had reacted to her at first, and then to seeing Ruby paired with Weiss.

"I wasn't at first." Pyrrha's head snapped up. "I wanted to be paired with Ruby since she was my friend. I was pretty bummed about that."

"I'm sorry."

"But I think I'm feeling better now," he pushed on, ignoring Pyrrha's apology. "I'll be honest Pyrrha, yeah I was a little upset at first, but it was never about you." He knew that now. That in truth the problem had been not with her, but with him. "I'm…" The truth was always the best option, or as little of it as he could give, "-I'm not very good at making friends. I'm not shy or nervous, but I find it hard to click with people and it's more my fault than anyone else's. I made such easy friends with Ruby that I guess I just fixated on being her partner and not having to make any more. That's why I was awkward at first, and for that I'm sorry."

"I think I understand. I'll admit I didn't even imagine you might have had trouble," Pyrrha glanced away. "When you first talked to me you seemed so confident."

"You're not wrong Pyrrha. I can talk fairly easily, not to mention hold a conversation. But I learned how to do that working behind a bar. You're meant to be chatty if that's what the customer wants." Pyrrha let off a wry smile, as though remembering something.

"But you're only doing it because you're expected to." She said. "I think I know that feeling… perhaps better than you realise."

"I have a small circle of friends at work," Jaune went on, "People who I've grown to know and care for… I actually went to talk with them and tell them what was going on at Beacon." He didn't lie to her, not once, but if she assumed those co-workers were also bar staff, then he wouldn't dissuade her. "I was telling them about my team, about how I didn't end up with Ruby."

"And what did they say?" Pyrrha asked, and he could tell she felt nervous. Jaune laughed awkwardly, looking down at the floor.

"They said I was being stupid."

Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"They said I was so scared of failing to make a friend that I wasn't willing to try. That I was desperate to be with Ruby because she was safe and easy, and that I needed to break out of my shell more." Jaune paused to meet Pyrrha's eyes. "They also said I wasn't being fair to you."

"It's fine," Pyrrha shook her head. "I stopped you being with your friend, I-"

"I'm going to make mistakes," he cut into her monologue before it could ever begin. "I'm probably going to say the wrong thing and mess up at times, maybe even keep things to myself when I should be sharing them with the team. But my friends were right and I've had the entire journey back to think about it."

Jaune held his arm out, palm towards the ceiling.

"So if you'd be willing to give me another chance… I was upset about the teams at first but now I'm not and I want to try and be a better friend. A better partner too. If I do something wrong I want to ask you to tell me, or knock some sense into me, whichever comes first. Deal?"

Pyrrha looked at his hand, then up to his eyes. She was smiling now, brighter and somehow more alive than she had been earlier. Jaune pretended not to notice the moisture in her eyes, the sheer _relief_ she exuded.

A hand slapped against his, the grip strong. So he hadn't gotten Ruby. That was a shame. But he had instead gotten Pyrrha, Ren and Nora… and perhaps in time he could make that work too. He would just have to stop thinking of her as just another woman, just a customer, and start thinking of her for what she was.

A friend.

* * *

 **Chapter done. Initiation was something that could not be avoided, but you'll notice I skipped over a lot of it because in all honesty the important differences are the first impressions. I never wanted this to be a "change the past" story in which the changes start to make immediate differences. The alterations are subtle, in that the same events happen (for now), but Jaune has totally different reasons for them happening.**

 **Like in canon where he doesn't know Pyrrha, compared to here when he does know her, but makes the decision to lie because he can tell she doesn't want him to. Different reasoning, same ultimate result.**

 **Naturally events _will_ change. This isn't to be a hand holding of canon and much of the Yang and Jaune elements will be brought in from next chapter onwards. I'm also naturally trying to avoid making Jaune seem too OoC, but rather "in-character for Jaune in the new past that was made for him."**

 **I actually like "altered past Jaune" stories, but I tend to feel disappointed when the altered past is just there as an excuse to have a different Jaune (i.e. more badass, more harem) and that past doesn't ever get explored or given the detail it deserves. I'll be trying to avoid that. He is more suave with the ladies, but also finds it harder to connect with people. Everything he gains in one area, comes with a change in another.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 24th October**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quite the difficult chapter for me and one I wasn't able to get to CF on time. We did discuss the chapter concept, however, and how it was to be laid out – but this hasn't been through his spell check so any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"I take it you're not going to be dancing tonight?"

"I really don't think so," Jaune winced as Brian touched the sensitive skin around his left eye. "Not unless we want rumours the employees here are abused. How bad does it look?"

"Nothing too horrible," Brian said, tilting Jaune's head to the side. The bald man's face was close to his own, carefully inspecting the damage. "I guess that's your aura kicking in to reduce the damage. It's less a black eye and more of a purple and blue one. Maybe even a hint of yellow."

"Great." Jaune pulled back with a sigh, fixing on his bartender uniform. Reg had taken one look at him upon entering and let him know in no uncertain terms that if he couldn't dance he'd still be tending the bar. Hopefully things wouldn't be too hectic without him. Some of the other guys would just need to pick up the slack.

"Beacon not quite going as well as you imagined?" Brian asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Jaune struggled with the black tie for a few moments before eventually giving up as the other man came over to help. He could tie it on… or at least make it work, but getting as neat and clean a knot as the others could was completely beyond him.

"It's going okay," Jaune shrugged. "This is… I'm not even sure what this is. Bad luck?"

A knock on the adjoining door prevented Brian from answering, the man leaning back as a young woman entered. She wasn't one of the dancers, he could tell that much from how she averted her eyes from Brian's chest. "Hey um… Reg says there's someone here asking for Jaune. I know it's not technically your shift yet, but-"

"It's fine," Jaune pulled on the dark grey waistcoat and buttoned it up, quickly checking himself in the mirror. The outfit was well-fitted and stylish, the contrasts between bright whites and dark greys and blacks making for a sharp image. It would have been better were it not for the ugly swelling around his eye, like someone had taken three or four different felt-tipped pens and scrawled across his skin. "I'll be right out."

The woman nodded and closed the door, hurried footsteps all they could hear. A new employee then, if only because of how nervous she seemed. Reg was probably still scaring the living daylight out of her at this point. Still, someone asking for him by name? It couldn't have been about his dancing since he used a stage name for that.

"I'll talk to you later?" Jaune nodded to Brian.

"Sure," the man laughed. "I've got enough stuff to prepare for. Nina wants me to do a dance with her tonight where we tear open bags of flour over our heads and perform in the spray." Jaune gave him a long look. The man shrugged, "I've no idea why. Apparently it's going to appeal to the audience. I've learned not to argue."

"Well tell me how it goes," Jaune laughed as he pushed his way out the door and made his way to the bar. Reg frowned as he emerged, though with the surly man that was as good as a friendly greeting. Jaune's attention didn't stay there for long, however, on account of the figure at the bar staring at him.

Yang Xiao-Long, still in her Beacon uniform, let out a long sigh.

"We need to talk."

/-/

If Yang had thought a few days of school would change things then she had been woefully mistaken. She had won the race for Ruby, though not in a manner she'd really expected. True, she wasn't Ruby's partner – and maybe that was for the best – but she _was_ on the same team, which meant _he_ wasn't. And then he'd gone and become close friends with his own team, as she knew he would, and that meant he could go after someone his own age and not her little sister.

That was where the plan had derailed.

Even though the blond seemed to be on good terms with his team, he still spent an inordinate amount of time around Ruby, either in class or outside. She'd even seen the two discussing homework once or twice. The innocence of those actions should have relieved her. They did not. Why didn't he ask his own teammates for help? Why was he always hovering around her little sister? It wasn't as though it was just one time either. _Every_ time he wanted to work with someone on homework it was Ruby.

"You're staring at him again," her partner said, not that Yang could figure out how she knew since her face was buried in her latest book. Conversation initiation by Blake was a rare occurrence, one that she'd have normally been thrilled to encourage. "If you keep looking like that then people are going to think you're interested in him."

"They'll think twice when they see my expression." Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's comment, the golden orbs only just visible over the top of the book cover. "Besides, I'm not staring at him. I'm just keeping an eye out."

"An eye on him," Blake corrected.

Yang shrugged.

"That's all you seem to do lately," her partner went on, "I'm surprised it hasn't gotten to the point where someone feels the need to comment. His team has to feel a little awkward."

"And yet you're the one commenting on it." This time it was Blake's turn to shrug, the girl turning the page with one finger. Yang sighed. "Is it really so obvious?"

"In the short time I've known you I could call you many things. Subtle would not be one of them." Yang reached over to slap a hand into her head, but the girl moved out of the way with that little smile of hers. Yang shook her head. Blake was such a quiet girl, but under that bookish attitude there was a definite bit of snark, often shown in the tiny, sarcastic smiles she wore – or the deadpan comments she occasionally made. Yang normally found it hilarious… but then again it was rarely aimed at her. "What's your problem with him anyway?" Blake asked. "I don't believe he's done anything wrong, at least within my line of sight."

"It's nothing." Blake raised one brow, lowering her book just a fraction to make sure Yang took the full brunt of it. "Okay fine, it's not nothing." Yang sighed. "Just… just look at him."

Blake did so, turning to watch Jaune with her. He was sat at the cafeteria table right now, with Blake and her collecting trays of food at that moment. As always Team JNPR had joined their own for the evening meal, and as usual Jaune was sat beside Ruby, animatedly talking as her little sister laughed back.

"I fail to see the problem," Blake said. Yang let out a long groan.

"Don't you think it's a little odd how much time he spends with Ruby?"

"They do seem unusually close," Blake nodded, "What of it?"

"That's exactly it," Yang nearly shouted. In the din of the cafeteria it was nearly lost, though the lunch lady behind the counter gave her a stern look. Whoops. Bringing her volume back down to a reasonable level she nudged Blake with an elbow. "You already said it was unusual. That's what bothers me…"

"I only meant unusual in the fact that it would normally take two people much more time to become such close friends. You did say your sister was socially awkward. Perhaps she simply clicked with him?" Blake absolutely didn't get it. That much was clear. Her partner seemed so smart most of the time that maybe Yang was expecting too much. A more obvious approach was no doubt necessary.

"I am worried," Yang said slowly, pronouncing each word with care. Blake rolled her eyes but didn't interrupt, "Because my sister is fifteen, socially awkward and naïve…"

"Right…"

"And Jaune appears to be more than comfortable around girls, to the point that Pyrrha clearly has a crush on him and even Weiss thinks he's a perfect gentleman." Not that their white-haired teammate had any other feelings towards him. She just thought he was polite, mostly because he always treated her like she was some kind of nobility.

"You're worried he's trying to seduce your sister?" Blake blinked owlishly and Yang flushed a little at the incredulous look she was receiving.

"Not seduce," she rushed to say. "Maybe he genuinely likes her or something. It's just that Ruby's never been in that kind of situation before. I'm worried someone confident like him, someone who is a bit more experienced around women will push her into something she isn't ready for." Yang didn't think he was a creep for liking her sister, Ruby was adorable, sweet and kind – but she was still two years younger than everyone else at Beacon, and in some ways even younger! It wasn't only Ruby's frame which had bloomed late. Her little sister hadn't even gone through the same hormonal puberty most of her schoolmates had. Blake's soft laughter interrupted Yang's thoughts.

"I think you're overreacting a little," Blake didn't even laugh like most people, not with a shaking frame or closed eyes. The black-haired girl simply vibrated a little, lips barely twitching up at the corners. She put the old adage of `cool and mysterious beauty` to shame. Wouldn't the guys who liked her be surprised at her reading material though? "I can understand that you're worried about your sister, and now that you've pointed it out I can even see what's got you so panicked." Blake loaded up the last of her food – yet another day of seafood, it seemed. "That said I don't get the impression he's interested in Ruby that way at all. If anything, I would say his behaviour reminds me of you."

"Eh?"

"Look," Blake nodded back towards the table. Not much had changed in the minute or so the last she'd looked, except that Pyrrha had now joined in the conversation as well, resting one hand on her partner's shoulder as she said something. Ruby nodded and chatted back, waving her hands animatedly. They were talking about weapons, Yang could tell. That was the only thing that could get Ruby so excited. "A taller blonde sitting by her side, the way Ruby talks and smiles? Like I said, it reminds me of the two of you. He seems to act more like an older brother around her than he does a prospective love interest."

Like a brother? Yang tried to look a little closer though she wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for. The distinction wasn't one she could see, mostly because knowing how an older sibling acted was hard when you _were_ said older sibling. "Do you mean how he talks to her?" she asked.

"And how he acts," Blake agreed. "You've said yourself that Ruby's naïve. If he wanted to talk to her alone to ask her out then it wouldn't be a difficult task. He could just ask her to meet outside. More than that, he rubs her head occasionally, something of a habit I've seen you show, but also not exactly what you would do to a person you're trying to romantically impress." Yang hummed. She could see Blake's point there, especially with how touchy Ruby could be about her height. Yang did it to tease her little sister, to remind her of how short she was and otherwise get a reaction out of her. She also did it to remind herself that Ruby was there, that she was safe and well – but Ruby didn't need to know that reason. "And then there's Pyrrha," Blake said, voice trailing off.

"Pyrrha?" Yang looked towards the redhead, who was still deep in conversation with Jaune and Ruby. "What about her?"

"I think we can all see that Pyrrha's carrying a torch for her partner. Either that or a crush." Yang was surprised Blake had noticed. She always seemed so absorbed in homework or reading. Maybe Pyrrha was just that transparent. Yang certainly thought so. The torch she held for her partner was pretty clear, even if it was just a little one at the moment. "I can't help but think that Pyrrha would not be quite so friendly to Ruby, nor as supportive, if she believed Jaune had any romantic feelings behind him."

"True… unless she doesn't realise? Or maybe she's just more mature for her age."

"Maybe," Blake shrugged and picked up her tray, signalling the conversation was coming to an end. "But if he's as experienced with women as you say he is, would _he_ miss Pyrrha's feelings?"

Yang paused and tried to make head or tails of that, but had to catch up when Blake wandered back to their table. It really was the loudest in the area, with empty seats on either side of them – likely because Nora was on one edge and was swinging her arms wildly.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby waved upon seeing her. Yang grinned back as she sat down opposite, not exactly where she wanted to be, but the best she was going to get. Pyrrha smiled a quick greeting, while Jaune nodded politely. Yang nodded back.

"Hey Rubes," she said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were asking Pyrrha about her fights when she was in the tournaments," Ruby's eyes were wide, the younger girl practically vibrating in her seat. "She won so many competitions. I didn't even realise how strong she was!"

"It's nothing really," the redhead laughed awkwardly. "I simply had more advantages than my opponents. Anyone could achieve the same if they had access to the well-known teachers I did." To Yang it sounded like the other girl was embarrassed, like she didn't want to talk about it at all.

"Don't be like that Pyr," Jaune bumped his arm against hers, "You should be proud of all that. You're really amazing."

"A-Ah well…" Pyrrha's head ducked to the side, though sitting across from her it was hard to miss the pleased smile on her face, nor the red in her cheeks. Yang also didn't miss how Jaune winced slightly, also looking away. _Oh_? Yang thought to herself. _I guess Blake was right. He's either noticed or has a suspicion…_

The question was; why did he look distressed by that fact? Pyrrha was downright gorgeous, at least as far as Yang was concerned. There was no jealousy there, since she was confident in her own body just as much – but Pyrrha had the taller, slimmer frame, not to mention the mature personality to go with it. Most guys his age would have been thrilled at the attention. _And so should he,_ Yang realised, _if he's as much of a player as I think he is…_

Was this what Blake meant? Why she didn't get the same feeling from him?

"Either way," Jaune coughed, and a second later all signs of discomfort were gone, or hidden. "My friend always says you should be proud of the choices you make in life, even if you come to regret them. There are lessons to be learned in mistakes."

"Is this the same friend who gave you the line about always helping a girl when she's down?" Ruby giggled, earning a curious look from Pyrrha and Yang. "When we first met I was on the ground after I totally-on-accident blew up Weiss' dust. Then Jaune appeared and said something like `my friend always said to help a lady in need. You never know when you'll need her help yourself`."

"It _is_ the same person," the blond admitted sheepishly. "She's a woman too, though. So part of me thinks she just filled me full of sayings on basically doing whatever a woman says." Yang snorted at that. She sounded like a real character.

"You sound like you hold her opinion highly," Pyrrha said – and this time there was no mistaking the jealous tone in her voice. Yikes, maybe she wasn't as immune as Yang had first thought. _I guess even the Invincible Girl is just a normal girl at the end of the day._

"Ah well… maybe," Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "It makes sense though. She's actually my teacher too – more of a mentor than anything." If it were anyone else Yang might have burst out laughing at the sudden turn Pyrrha's expression pulled, from worried and jealous to sudden relief in a matter of seconds. "She's the one who taught me about being a Hunter, so I guess I just picked up her little lessons while she was teaching me."

"Considering how badly you lost to Cardin, I'm not sure she did all that good a job."

"Yang!" Ruby scolded her instantly. Pyrrha glared too, though the subject of her criticism didn't look nearly so bothered. In truth she hadn't even meant to say that, the thought being just that. _Guess I've engaged the direct channel between brain and mouth._ Yang shrugged apologetically.

"She did a good job… I only actually have like one and a half years of proper training. I mean most of you guys trained since you were eleven or so, right?"

"Even so, that doesn't warrant an insult," Pyrrha warned. Yang held her hands up before her, already feeling bad enough for how Ruby looked at her – not with irritation, but panic. _Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? Ugh…_

"Yang's not wrong though." Of all the people to come to her rescue it had to be him. "Cardin absolutely demolished me in Miss Goodwitch's class. Mine was probably the worst fight there."

"Well as your partner I'd be only too happy to help you improve. We could set up a training regime, perhaps the two of us each night?" Pyrrha's hands fidgeted as she said that, though her eyes were bright with hope. Again Yang thought she caught him lean back a little, though the motion was only noticeable because of how closely she was watching him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm still doing some lessons with my mentor and besides, I'm here at Beacon to learn, right? I don't mind being last place – it's not like it'll mean anything when we graduate."

"It wouldn't be any trouble. We could just train together every now and then, maybe spar?"

"N-No it's fine. I don't want to bother you." Pyrrha was about to open her mouth, no doubt to explain that it wouldn't, before he quickly added, "And I've got my job on some evenings anyway. I probably wouldn't even have the time."

"I suppose so…" Pyrrha tried to hide her disappointment. "We'll just have to figure something else out then. I'm sure you'll improve in time."

Yang allowed herself to drift out of the rest of the conversation, especially when it turned to talk of classes and homework, something she'd yet to even bother starting herself. Maybe Blake was onto something, with her talk of Jaune's reactions to Pyrrha. It seemed like he was if not averse, then at least nervous about her feelings for him. Yang couldn't say she approved of his reasons for avoiding training – this was his life they were talking about – but at the same time, wasn't that his call? Maybe she had been overreacting. As the lunch came to an end and lessons resumed, the matter almost left her head entirely.

But it came back that afternoon.

"I'm just going to do some work on my baby," Ruby said, stroking the length of her weapon. "I'll be back soon for homework Weiss, I promise." The white-haired girl remained immovable, though from the way she was looking at Ruby, Yang could see she was considering it. "Come on Weiss," her sister pushed, "Weapon maintenance is important."

"Oh fine," Weiss gave in with an explosive sigh. "But make no mistake Ruby, we _will_ be working on homework together. I saw your last piece and it was diabolical!" Ruby laughed nervously, backing away towards the door, probably keen to escape lest Weiss change her mind at the last minute. The door slammed shut behind her.

And Yang stood up to follow.

"You too?" Weiss sighed.

"Just some fresh air on my part," Yang grinned. "I'll do my homework whenever."

Weiss waved a hand dismissively, while Blake shot her a warning look. It was clear at least that she knew where Yang was going and why. But it wasn't like her sister to lie like that. Weapon maintenance on Crescent Rose? Yeah, right… Ruby was the kind of obsessive nut that cleaned and oiled her weapon immediately after a fight, because leaving it dirty for even an hour would have been unforgiveable. It was just another one of her quirks.

But it also meant that Crescent Rose didn't need any work at that moment.

Following without Ruby noticing was an easy affair, mostly because the girl was all haste and no care, dashing down the corridors but never once looking behind her. Yang kept her distance, partly to remain undetected but also to give the girl some room. If her little sister wanted to spend her afternoon doing something other than hang with them, then that was fine. It was just that she had a sinking suspicion of what that might be.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby proved her right only a few minutes later, bursting into one of the school's training rooms with a giddy smile. Yang remained on the outside, watching in. While her suspicions were confirmed that didn't warrant her causing a scene. He was armed, as was her sister, and this _was_ a training facility.

She had to keep Blake's words in mind…

"Thanks for this," she heard him mutter, though the rest of his words were lost. The two teens laughed and chatted for a brief moment, Ruby making wild gestures with her hands. Eventually, however, they both clambered up onto one of the platforms, drawing their weapons and taking stances opposite one another.

"It's just a spar," Yang whispered, feeling a little relief. Ruby attacked at a speed that might have been considered fast for anyone else, but was downright sluggish for her. It was clear she was trying to help him get used to the forms by moving slower than she could.

 _Thank God…_

Ruby sparring was good. It was safe and so very her, especially if there were cool weapons involved. For a moment Yang had half-feared she would be following them on a date of sorts, or worse a make out session in some empty classroom. The latter was her paranoia kicking in once more.

Still, there was something about the whole affair which frustrated her.

Jaune had told Pyrrha they couldn't spar because of time constraints, because he had his work and there wasn't enough time in the day. Yet here he was sparring with her sister. The reason why seemed obvious… it wasn't time that prevented him from accepting his teammate's help, but rather who it was entirely. He had refused Pyrrha, but was now accepting Ruby.

Had that been his ploy from the start? If Ruby had been the one to offer, would he have accepted without hesitation? Yang let out a long breath, feeling her hands clench into fists.

"It's fine," she whispered, more to convince herself than because she really believed it. "There's nothing wrong with him liking her, so long as he doesn't take advantage." She would trust in Ruby's innocence to prevent anything happening until she was older. The real problem wasn't her, but him. If _he_ pushed Ruby, if he convinced her to try something she wasn't ready for.

The fight was speeding up a little as they got into it. Ruby's weapon was a blur of motion, striking at unpredictable angles and with misleading force. He deflected the attacks as best he could but his stance looked awkward. In her mind he lacked a decent weapon, the sword he held in one hand not versatile enough to fight her little sister. To his credit he tried to throw a punch with his free hand to distract Ruby, but she was just too fast to fall for something like that.

It would come to an end soon. She could see him beginning to tire. Yang prepared to slip out and away, to not disturb them as what was a friendly spar came to an end.

That was, until she heard Ruby's cry.

Yang dashed back to the entrance, glancing in to see Jaune kneeling over Ruby's frame, one hand beside her head, the other obscured from vision. But it looked to be on her chest. Ruby's weapon had been knocked aside, as had his. But she could see his legs kneeling between hers.

"J-Jaune," her little sister begged. She sounded nervous… in pain.

Yang Xiao-Long saw red.

She wasn't aware of just how or when she'd crossed the distance, only that one moment she had been at the door and the next she was tearing his body off of Ruby's, hoisting him up before her crimson eyes. His face registered shock and a little fear.

She made it register her fist. His body catapulted off the arena and down onto the hard ground outside. How dare he do that to her sister – how dare he? Her blood boiled, aura flickering to life outside her frame as she tried to hold herself back from killing him entirely. She took a step towards his groaning figure, only for Ruby to appear between them.

The tears in those silver eyes doused her fire immediately.

"Yang, stop!" Ruby cried, arms held wide. "Just stop it!"

"But he-"

"Did nothing!" Ruby shouted. A groan interrupted them, the girl's eyes widening as she rushed off the stage. "Jaune? Jaune, are you okay?" He winced and staggered to his feet, flinching away as Ruby prodded at his face. She whispered something to him, too quiet for Yang to make out, but he took one look up at her, a face filled with fear, and then hurried out of the room.

That left just the two of them remaining.

"Ruby, he tried t-"

"I don't want to hear it." Ruby shook her head wildly, silver eyes flashing. "I can't believe you. Why would you do that?"

"He was hurting you."

"It was a spar!"

"He was on top of yo-"

"He fell over," Ruby cut her off. "He tried to attack while I was over-extended and we got caught up. And then… and then you just come flying out of nowhere, swinging like an Ursa."

Ruby's voice choked, the tell-tale sound of tears behind the angry words – those Yang feared more than anything else. Ruby didn't do anger well. She could shout and scream like anyone else, but it always seemed to hurt her… as though she couldn't bear to be angry at someone.

"Ruby, I-"

"My first friend," the girl half-sobbed, "I was so alone when I came to Beacon and then finally, _finally_ , I make a real friend… one that isn't just one of yours being nice to me. And you have to go and scare him off. Why?"

Yang couldn't meet those eyes, not with the emotion in them. How could she explain it in a way that her sister could understand? How could she explain her fears without painting her new friend in the worst light?

"You won't even say anything?" Ruby tried to laugh but it came out bitter and weak. "That's not fair. You told me I had to break out of my shell, that I had to find and make new friends – and I did. And now you're telling me I can't be friends with him anymore?"

"I didn't say that," Yang whispered.

"What's the difference?" Ruby demanded back, louder this time. "What's the difference between not being allowed to be his friend and having you follow me around and attack him? How am I supposed to be his friend if he's afraid of you?"

"Ruby-"

"You can have whatever friends you want! You've always been good at making them. But _I'm not_ and this is the first one I've made in years."

"This isn't the same at all," Yang finally snapped.

"Then what is it!?" Ruby's voice was louder, shocking Yang to silence. "Why do I have to choose between my best friend and my sister?"

There was a pregnant pause between them, during which the only sounds Yang could hear was Ruby's heavy breath, the way her shoulders rose and fall and the occasional sniffle. That hurt Yang more than anything else. If only her sister could become angry… shout at her, rant, hit her – just don't sound so hurt.

Her reaction was so much worse.

"You win," Ruby said, in a voice _so_ incredibly small. "You win… I can't choose between you, I just can't. I'll-" her voice broke, "I'll stop being his friend. I'll never talk to him again."

She tried so hard to keep her voice calm, but the way it cracked told Yang that she was crying.

"I'll…" Ruby paused and wiped her eyes. "I'll go back and do my homew-" she broke off, dashing from the room before she lost control. Even with her semblance she wasn't fast enough, however. Yang heard the heart-wrenching sobs before she left the room.

Left alone in the training hall, with nothing more than the echoes of her sister's tears, Yang could only clench her eyes shut.

And bury her fist into a nearby wall.

/-/

"And that's why I'm here," Yang said, disguising her pain by taking a long drink. "I wanted to explain myself..." Across from her the very man in question sat, the garish bruises around his eye clear to see. Now with the haze of anger gone, Yang felt disgusted at the sight of it. He wasn't a good fighter. She knew that… why had she hit him so hard? "I'm sorry," she added quietly, "for hitting you."

"Oh… uh," his hand came up to touch it, "It's fine, I guess?"

"It's not fine," Yang sighed, "and you don't need to be polite for the sake of it. I messed up and acted out. If you want to give me one in return then I won't stop you." It would only be fair and maybe that way she could get rid of the guilty feeling she harboured. The bartender looked surprised, but also a little squeamish. "Punch me," she said, "right here, right in the face."

"What? _No_ … why would I-?" He slumped on the table a little, glancing down at his drink before downing it in one. "This… isn't how I expected Beacon to go. I thought I'd just make some friends, get on a cool team and then do Hunter things. I mean, I knew things would be awkward, but not…" he trailed off.

"Not that you'd get smacked by a blonde idiot?" Yang tried to quip.

"Not that I'd get accused of being a paedophile," he shot back. "Between spars and my crappy training I figure a black eye's the least of my worries." Yang blinked in surprise as he leaned back, one arm across his eyes. "Oh my good god I'm not going to live this one down…"

"Eh, go back a second – repeat that?" His fingers splayed over his face, revealing his eyes for a second.

"I'm not going to live this one down?"

"Not that," she growled, "the bit about being a paedophile…" He groaned once more but sat back down normally.

"Isn't Ruby fifteen?" he asked. "I didn't realise I looked like someone interested in a minor… oh heck, is that what Pyrrha thought too? How many other people think that!?"

Yang could only blink stupidly as he continued to mutter to himself, shaking his head at the occasional pause in his rants. "Wait," she said, cutting him off during one of them, "So you're… _not_ into Ruby in that way?"

"Oh my god…" he groaned again. "No, absolutely not. She's my friend, probably my best friend – but she's still fifteen! She's not even a fifteen year old who _looks_ or acts older. She's fifteen and you can damn well tell every time she opens her mouth. She's adorable, quirky and fun…" he tried to take another drink, only to realise it was empty, "but she's fifteen," he finished, slamming the glass down. "And I need another drink."

He pushed up and was gone before she could complain, before she could even begin to process what he had said. Instead she could only watch his back disappear behind the bar, mixing some new drinks with the easy grace of someone well-practiced. A vast difference from how clumsily he wielded a sword.

And he wasn't romantically interested in Ruby… that much was clear, from his horrible reaction more than anything else. Which meant she'd gone and not only clocked a perfectly innocent guy in the face, but also ruined her sister's friendship _and_ accused the guy of being some kind of criminal, all in the space of a day.

"Shit…"

"There," he appeared at her table once more, balancing four drinks in his hands in the way only someone used to doing that could. Two were set before her, umbrellas and strawberry slices hanging over the rim. "I figure I need this," he sighed, taking one of his own and guzzling eagerly at it.

"I am _so_ sorry," Yang blurted out, finally letting her face fall into her hands.

"For the black eye, Ruby or the whole…" he shifted uncomfortably.

"All of them," she groaned, "especially the last one." How utterly mortifying, and how exactly had she jumped to that conclusion in the first place? She couldn't quite remember. Oh, that was it! "It was just that… the way you acted, you flirted with Weiss and Pyrrha so well that I just assumed you were doing the same with Ruby. And she's so young and-" Yang tried to find the right words but eventually just threw her arms wide, "and _Ruby_. I mean she wouldn't notice if someone was trying to sleep with her until they were both naked!"

"Ugh," Jaune grunted, and made some quotation marks with his fingers, "My `ability with women` is part of my job as a bartender. It's just an act I have to put on because it's expected, because you put up with it all night and sort of have to do the same. It's an act," he sighed, "just part of the job."

"What about Weiss?" Yang asked. "She thinks you're a perfect gentleman."

"And I can be if it's required. Some people come to the bar wanting to chat, others just want a drink, some are rude and some are snobbish. You can't refuse to serve half of them – not with Reg in hearing distance."

"So it's… all fake?"

She could see the logic there, of course she could. But at the same time Yang _knew_ guys, or at least the guys from Signal. There were a few who were a little more _mature_ than the others, in that they'd gotten in with the wrong crowds or just been lucky with other women. Either way Jaune had that same feel about him, in the same way that some people said you could tell a virgin from a non-virgin, Jaune _felt_ like someone used to girls.

But was that just because he had to put up with hundreds of them every time he went to work?

"I'll be absolutely honest here," he held up one hand, in mockery of some kind of salute, "I've not even been in a romantic relationship with a person, Yang. I've never had a girlfriend."

"But the way you talk-?"

"Talk is easy," he shrugged. "I've been doing this for a long time. Even when I was younger I worked in the kitchens or something. I'd have to be especially stupid to not pick up how to talk to girls when I work in a night club. I'm… I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now. I'd say no even if someone asked."

Yang took a drink in place of replying, sipping the sweet cocktail through a straw. Her eyes drifted shut at the taste. It was nothing like the one she'd been given earlier. His were somehow much better, mixed to perfection with just the right amount of alcohol. Not too much, not too little…

"I'm an idiot," she said once she'd finished it. He looked up at her, eyes wide, but she shook her head. "I am a complete and utter idiot, not to mention a crappy sister right now."

"Eh, it's okay," he shrugged. "Calling me a well… that aside, I can at least understand _why_ you acted like you did. Being worried about Ruby is better than hating me, right?"

It was, and yet at the same time it wasn't. The fact didn't change what she'd done, nor how Ruby currently felt. But maybe things didn't have to end that way. Yang was many things; a free spirit, a hot-head and maybe an idiot too. But she never lied to herself.

She'd messed up.

"Can we start over again?"

"Hm?" He looked at her over the rim of his glass. Yang sighed, making sure to meet his eyes.

"The name's Yang Xiao-Long," she said, holding one hand out. "Student of Beacon, all-round hot babe and kickass fighter." She grinned and flushed a little. "I'm a bit of an over-protective idiot though, so watch out for that."

He looked at her like she was from a different planet. For a moment she feared the worst, that she wouldn't be able to fix things. That Ruby would lose her first real friend at Beacon because of Yang's _stupid_ paranoia. But after a second he laughed. His hand gripped hers.

"I'm Jaune White. Student of Beacon, part-timer and leader of Team JNPR – god help them." Yang snorted at the last bit, because honestly what _had_ Ozpin been smoking? "I'm also not as good with girls as I apparently look."

"I should have figured that out when I felt the urge to hit you," Yang giggled. "If you were as good as I feared, then surely I'd have fallen under your spell too."

"Apparently it only works on underage girls."

"Hey," she fired back, pinching his arm, "I said sorry for that. Can't we leave it at me being embarrassed for making that mistake?"

"And my humiliation for being confused for one isn't bad enough?"

"Aww," she cooed, "did I hurt the big, bad boy's feelings? Tell you what, how about I buy you a drink?" Yang flashed her VIP badge, earning a deadpan look in response. "Hey now, don't get yangry, it's not every day a hot babe asks you for a drink."

"It… pretty much is for me."

Yang blinked, the joke actually taking a second to work through.

"Hey," she grinned, "not bad, not bad. _Xiao-Long_ until your first shift? We can get to know one another – properly this time."

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

/-/

Ruby sighed despondently and climbed out of bed, staggering to the door which someone was frantically knocking on. It had already gone eleven and the tears from earlier had finally dried up. In their place was a desolate waste ground, an empty feeling inside. But she forced a bright smile onto her face, opening the door and chirping out. "Hi!"

"Hey," Jaune grinned back. The best friend she wasn't allowed or supposed to see anymore. Except that this time, Ruby figured it might be okay… on account of her sister dangling off his shoulder. "I think this is yours."

"Y-Yang," Ruby gasped, rushing to help her sister, who giggled and slouched onto her.

"Hey Ruby," Yang's voice was slightly slurred and Ruby could smell the heavy scent of strawberry on her breath. The fifteen year old girl groaned lightly, cheeks going red. Of all the ways in which her big sister could embarrass her, she had to choose this?

"I'm so sorry about her," Ruby whispered. She meant both the fact he had to carry her home but also what she'd done earlier – and what she would do too – break up their friendship.

"It's fine," Jaune smiled, as he always did for her. "Actually, I think it's better than fine. We… we talked, worked things out. I think we're cool with one another."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat.

"He's a good drinking buddy," Yang giggled on her shoulder, "and he makes the best sunrises. He doesn't get disgusted at my puns either."

"That last one wasn't exactly true," Jaune's muttered comments went ignored. Ruby barely heard them, eyes wide and mouth falling open. Had… she didn't understand. Were things… were they okay? Her body started to shake, only Yang's familiar weight leaning on her shoulder helping to keep her steady.

"We're friends now," Yang crowed, lurching off of Ruby and wrapping an arm around Jaune's neck once more. To Ruby's tremulous relief he didn't flinch away, nor did Yang tighten her arm or glare at him. "Clubbing friends."

"I guess we are," he flushed and scratched the back of his head, "Though my boss would probably prefer if I actually did some work the next time I'm there."

"And he walked me home," Yang stage-whispered, which was to say she nearly shouted it. "Such a gentleman."

"Will you shut up?" Weiss had apparently finally had enough, the girl rolling over in her bed and drawing the covers over herself. "It's eleven at night and some of us actually want to sleep!"

"Sorry Weiss," Jaune whispered and lowered Yang back down to Ruby. The smaller girl stumbled a little under her sister's weight, but Yang found her footing soon enough. "I'll leave her with you Ruby. See you tomorrow?"

Ruby hesitated, teeth gnawing her lower lip as she tried to find a way to answer that.

"Sure will!" Yang beat her to it, but those words were enough to bring a tentative smile to her face. "Catch you guys at breakfast, try not to die from your hangover."

"I should be saying that to you," Jaune shook his head as he disentangled himself and backed away, slowly closing the door to their room. Left alone in the low light, Ruby could only stare into the dark. At least that was all she could do, until Yang started to make a light snoring sound.

"Ack!" She knew what Yang was like after a night out. Where her Uncle Qrow could be calm on the night and surly in the morning, Yang seemed immune to hangovers, regularly waking up as fine and dandy as she always did. Back home it would have been dad to carry the blonde up to her bedroom, but once or twice – when Yang hadn't technically been supposed to – she would come back and ask Ruby to help her. "Come on, up," Ruby grunted, pushing on Yang's body to try and force her up the ladder and onto the top bunk. Blake sighed loudly from below but made approximately zero effort to help. Luckily Yang didn't seem _too_ intoxicated and was able to do most of it herself, Ruby sighing as Yang snuck under the covers. "Why would you even go drinking on a weekday?" Ruby sighed.

"Because I wanted to make things right." Yang's voice was near-silent. Enough so that she doubted her sister expected anyone to even hear it. But Ruby did. Eyes brimming with tears as she snuck back to her own bunk.

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **Quite the hard chapter for me in a way. The story does require a bit more interaction between Yang and Jaune, and although the initial conflict between them was necessary (as a way to force Yang to confront him at the club and thus get to know him there), I didn't want it to go on too long and thus take away from the actual plot of the story.**

 **As you can see there have been skips of days, mainly because I don't want to rehash those times. Jaune is very much STILL Jaune, despite the changes to his past. He has training, yes, but it's still sub-par compared to everyone else because let's face it, they've been training since childhood. As for his name,** _ **yes**_ **it is a thing and it will be mentioned. This is Jaune Arc, however. I know some feel it's an OC, but I would simply say that there is more that defines Jaune than his inability to flirt with women and his poor initial performance. If Jaune learned Chess and how to speak in sign language he wouldn't stop being himself.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 7** **th** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for reading as always. Just a mention on something last chapter; something I'm going to say was my mistake. Sometimes I put subtle things in, little hints that are meant to be read into. But if something is** _ **too**_ **subtle, to the point where it's unnoticeable, then it's my mistake. One of those subtle comments was the paedophile comment last chapter, which earned – not ire – but some raised eyebrows and concern from readers, perhaps understandably so.**

 **Don't worry guys, I** _ **do**_ **have a Ruby x Jaune fic, so I'm not saying people who ship that need to be arrested. And in future I'll try to be a bit more hinty when I drop stuff like that. This isn't a "veiled critique" of you all. If I am trying to make a hint and it's too vague, then that's MY bad. Not yours. Sometimes it's good to invite readers to look in between the lines, but if you make it so hard that you could only spot it with meta knowledge, then that's a mistake by the author.  
**

 **So you'll see it early in this chapter that I kind of address it and show what I really meant.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Even as some things for better, others didn't change. Jaune struck the matt loudly, letting out a little groan as his bruised side bounced over the material like a stone across the surface of a lake. The crowd laughed at his misfortune. It was nothing personal. They often did when someone was beaten so badly.

"Mr White," the stern woman sighed as he stumbled to his feet, "You've been told time and time again to pay more attention to your aura. I applaud your grace in the ring, as well as your ability to dodge, but getting into a contest of strength with Mr Winchester will not end well. You need to fight in a manner that utilises your own advantages, while mitigating theirs."

Jaune nodded to the advice, accepting it for what it was. Keeping an eye on his aura wasn't an easy task, especially since it meant taking his eyes off his enemy. Cardin was _fast_ too, or at least faster than one would have expected for someone so big. Jaune was a little quicker, more agile too – thanks to his dancing – but even with his decent physique, the larger teen beat him hands down when it came to raw power.

"I understand, Miss Goodwitch."

Just another thing he'd have to improve on. He'd expected it coming into Beacon. He had known he would be far behind his peers. That was fine. It was all just a matter of improving… of taking the teacher's advice and trying to do something with it.

"And you, Mr Winchester," the woman turned away from him, giving Jaune the chance to limp out of the ring as she explained where the other boy had gone wrong. Not far wrong, as far as Jaune was concerned. He'd managed to get a few hits in, decent ones too, but not enough to drag Cardin's aura below sixty or so. It had been a massacre.

"Hard luck, Jaune," Ruby whispered as he came close. She looked so much like a kicked puppy that he couldn't help but rub her hair. In stark contrast to the times before, her older sister laughed at Ruby's petulant growl. Gods, to imagine that misconception had been cleared up so easily. Ruby was adorable, he would never disagree – and in all honesty the difference in their ages wasn't that much. To any other person in his place it might not have even been such a big deal. But it _was_ to him, through no fault of Ruby or Yang's.

The industry he worked in, the job he held… it was an industry where ages _were_ important – almost unusually so. You could have your bar closed down if you served someone too young, but that was just the light end of it. Some of the things that took place at the Oyster, if a _minor_ were allowed in to see those? It could mean prison time for those involved. As someone who often worked behind the bar it was his job to spot those too young to be served. He was particularly good at that… mostly due to practice. Sneaking in to a club must have been some kind of local coming-of-age ceremony in Vale, sheesh.

Ages were important to them, but more so to Jaune – especially when it came to innocence. The industry… it tended to tarnish that. Ruby was young and innocent, delightfully so. To him that two year difference might as well have felt like twenty.

But that didn't mean she wasn't his best friend.

"That was a marked improvement on your last battle with Cardin," Pyrrha also congratulated, stepping up to smile in his direction. Jaune shot one back, glad for the compliment. His partner would have complimented him no matter his performance. Not just because of her feelings, but because that was the kind of person she was. Still, it felt nice to have that support.

"Not good enough," a masculine voice said as an elbow dug into his kidney. Jaune hacked, falling forward and into Pyrrha's arms – caught completely off-guard by the hit.

"Cardin!" Pyrrha hissed, quickly pulling him back. It might have galled him to be hidden behind his partner if he wasn't busy trying to catch his breath.

"Hiding behind your girlfriend?" the brute sneered. "Why don't you just go run back to mummy – oh wait – you can't!" The other members of his team burst out laughing. Jaune sighed as he finally managed to stand back up, just in time to see Yang join Pyrrha before him. Red and gold formed an impenetrable barrier. With those two girls it might as well have been just that… there wasn't anyone in class who could get past them.

"Why don't you?" the blonde sniped, "Or is she tired of dealing with your problems?" Cardin growled and pushed up towards her, but Yang only smirked. "Go on," she taunted, "Hit me. See how hard I hit back."

Jaune knew he wouldn't dare, even as he backed down with a scowl. Turning away, he motioned for his team to follow but not after one final parting shot. "At least mine didn't throw me away." Yang made to follow, only for Jaune to catch her wrist and shake his head. It wasn't worth it.

"He is quite the piece of work," Pyrrha frowned once they'd gone, turning back to him with a little smile. "Are you okay, Jaune?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." It had been a low-blow, not to mention a surprise. The pain was already fading, but it had stung like crazy at the time. "I took worse than that in the ring, but you know what it's like when you're not prepared."

"I meant what he said," Pyrrha sighed, though she seemed amused by his response.

"It was out of line," Yang scowled. He could imagine why she was upset. She'd told him at the club about Summer. About how she and Ruby had been left alone when the woman died. It wasn't the same thing, not even close, but it made sense that she'd be sensitive to the issue.

"It's _fine_." How many times did he have to say it? "I'm being totally honest here guys. I _really_ don't care too much about him or what he said."

"Winchester's been focusing on you a lot lately," Pyrrha warned. "If you don't do something, then it might escalate."

"If it does, then I'll tell the teachers," he shrugged. "But right now he's just trying to get a reaction out of me. It's easier to just ignore it."

"If that's your wish," Pyrrha sighed. She didn't look pleased about it but it _was_ the best bet, at least as far as he figured. If it went badly then he'd do what he had said. _Schoolyard rep doesn't mean much to me, after all. I can just go tell Miss Goodwitch if it gets worse._ Cardin would balk at that. There'd probably be some retaliation too… but he wouldn't dare argue with that woman.

"We could break his legs, though?" Nora whined, having apparently been behind him the entire time. She hefted her hammer for emphasis – wait, had she been preparing to attack?

"Nora," Jaune sighed, though not without a small smile. She frowned and hit the weapon behind her back. The head still poked a good foot or so above her. "You can't break Cardin's legs."

"Just a little?"

"Maybe it would be okay if it happened when you spar with him."

"Jaune!" He ducked as Pyrrha swiped at his head, laughing the entire time. "You can't break his legs, Nora. That would require you to keep fighting beyond his aura threshold, which would get you in trouble with Miss Goodwitch."

"Which is the only reason not to?" Weiss drawled. "As opposed to say - the moral implications?"

"It's morally wrong to hurt Cardin?" Nora looked sceptical.

"That's debatable," Blake sighed.

"I can look the other way," Ruby smiled.

"Excuse me?" Weiss snapped, turning to them with hands on hips. "Pyrrha, surely you're not going to condone this kind of talk from your team?"

"Um…" Pyrrha flushed and glanced away guiltily, "Well he _does_ deserve some punishment for his words and technically I'm not the leader of my team. It would be out of my hands?"

Jaune shook his head as they continued to banter between themselves. Making up with Yang had been the right choice, if only because it opened Ruby to be friendlier with his team – with Pyrrha quickly finding common ground with the younger girl. Nora got along with Yang famously and since that meant more free time for Ren, he was in a better mood too.

The others…? He wasn't sure what to make of Blake. She was quiet and studious, but not in the shy manner he'd observed in some customers. If anything the word he'd use to describe her was distant. A woman that didn't want to be approached or disturbed…

So he didn't.

Weiss was Weiss, which said everything in that situation. She was polite and critical, strict and a little rude – in that way someone was when they didn't mean to. Pyrrha seemed okay around her, but it felt as much of a mask as his own when he was working. She was getting better, however, one testament of which being that she'd agreed to a board game session that they were all going to be heading to after class. The idea was Ruby's, naturally.

Before they could leave the class the smaller girl touched his arm lightly, catching his attention. Ruby nodded to the left, silently asking him to step aside for a moment. He waved the others away, calling that they'd catch up soon enough.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ruby fidgeted a little.

"Something's up with Yang," she said after a long pause, finally looking into his eyes. The worry in that silver gaze was clear, the concern obvious. "She's acting really off."

Was she? Jaune turned back to look where the others had gone, though obviously, they had all left by that point. Nothing had stood out with Yang in his mind. Then again, he hadn't been looking either. Ruby would know better, both being more familiar with her sister and sharing a room with the girl.

"She seems really frustrated," Ruby sighed, "and she isn't sleeping as much as she should, like she has trouble staying asleep. It's been making her irritable and distracted. I'm worried."

Now that he thought about it, she _had_ been yawning quite a bit lately. Rubbing her eyes too, as though to wake herself up. He'd just assumed it was Port's lectures. "Why tell me?" Jaune asked. It wasn't that he wouldn't have helped if he could, Ruby seemed really upset up over it, but if Yang wasn't going to talk to her little sister, then she wasn't going to talk to him.

"You're good at talking to girls," Ruby's smile was tentative, "I thought that maybe you could try and talk to her… see if she'll tell you what's wrong?"

 _That's a lot of hope you're putting on me, Ruby._

"You don't have to," she said, no doubt noticing his expression. "Don't worry about it. Forget I said anything…" The small girl laughed and spun back around, rushing to the door of the classroom before turning to beckon for him, "Come on Jaune! They'll start without us if we don't hurry up."

"I'm coming," he sighed, watching as she smiled and laughed.

But he could still see the worry in her eyes.

 _Damn it, Ruby…_

/-/

Yang watched as the game went on, the rather large and loud group of friends causing a ruckus in the middle of the library. Other people have long since given up on keeping them quiet, instead finding more distant parts of the facility to study in. None of the teachers seemed to mind… quiet and hunters didn't often go hand in hand. Ruby and Weiss had allied into the game of Remnant early on to beat her, recognising the bigger threat. Yang could have held on if she'd wanted to… she could have turned that push back in their faces.

But her heart hadn't been in it.

Now it seemed another was facing similar treatment, the blond swooning dramatically before saying something that gathered a few laughs. From the way he shook his fist it was some theatrical display. Yang shook her head, offering a little smile as Jaune walked over to sit by her.

"You too?" she asked, just to make conversation.

"I like to think this means we're the best at the game," he joked, "Since they had to take us out first. That makes us the winners."

"That makes you _second_ , you mean," Yang grinned. "I'm the true winner. You can be my sidekick. It'll be blonde bombshell and vomit-boy, the ultimate duo."

"Eh, it's not so bad," he shrugged, earning a chuckle from her. For the next minute or so they lapsed into a rather comfortable silence, the two watching as the others laughed and gasped, playing cards and pieces across the table. It was a good thing to watch… especially because her little sister, normally so awkward and shy, was laughing and shouting along with the best of them. Yang smiled. All fear aside, Beacon had been the best thing that happened to Ruby. "You seem a little stressed," Yang tilted her head as Jaune spoke, not looking at her but still the group. "There something on your mind?"

"Is this the start of your grand scheme to seduce me?" Yang asked, fluttering her lashes, "You said you're not interested in any romance but I always knew it would just be a matter of time."

"Alas, I have been found out," his voice was so thick with sarcasm that she had to laugh. It was a new experience, having a male companion that didn't have any interest in her in that way. One that genuinely didn't, that was… there had been many who claimed and then changed.

It was nice.

"I'm serious, though," he said, "You've been looking pretty tired lately."

She sighed, suddenly wishing she had a glass of something in hand – and since when had alcohol been the answer to all her problems? If it was one of his sunrises, though, then she wouldn't say no. Those things kicked ass.

"You'd be surprised how many people tell me their problems," he went on, once it was clear she wasn't going to say anything. "I think it's part and parcel of working behind a bar. I'm someone distant, someone that can offer an opinion but can't hurt them by telling their friends or family. If that random bartender tells his friends… well, it's not like they know you or your friends."

"Isn't that a little backward here," she glanced towards him, "You _do_ know all my friends. You do know my family."

"But I wouldn't tell anyone," he promised, "All those problems people confided into me. No one ever heard of them again. And even if I'm the same age as you, I like to think I've gotten pretty good at offering advice."

Advice… she could use that. The situation she was in… she'd never felt anything like it before, nor had she any experience she could draw on. It wasn't something she would ever worry her sister over. It was something too embarrassing to tell her team. She looked at him again, noticing that he kept his eyes firmly on the game taking place before them. She was thankful for that. Somehow it felt like he wasn't fully listening… that if she did tell him, he'd only be paying half his attention… as though he wouldn't notice her weakness.

It wasn't true. But she appreciated the gesture. Also, he didn't have to know the full story, did he?

"I've not been sleeping well," she admitted slowly, choosing her words. Every night she was woken up. The same dream, the same frustrating feeling. "There's this… there's something keeping me awake."

"What is it?"

"I'd rather not say." He accepted that with a nod.

"Is it something dangerous?"

"Not at all," she let out a bitter laugh. "If anything it's more embarrassing." Her eyes flicked towards him once more. There was no change of expression on his face, no judgement or condemnation. He'd probably learned that behind the bar too. "What would you do?" she asked, "If there was something you felt you wanted… something that was probably stupid, that you knew most people would advise you against, but that you knew you still wanted nonetheless? To the point that avoiding it just makes you think more about it."

Yang sighed and brought her knees up onto the seat, resting her arms atop them.

"You knows it's stupid," she pushed on – the words flowing freely now, "You know it's a bad idea. Every part of your mind is saying it's dumb… but you can't stop thinking about it…"

"I'd say it sounded familiar…" he laughed. Yang turned on her seat, looking at him.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Look at me, Yang. Here I am, the weakest person here – with less training and a crappy, mass-produced sword grabbed from a nearby store. I'm getting my ass kicked in most classes, I'm falling behind and clearly not cut out for this. But I'm still here." He wasn't nearly as bad as he made himself out to be. Sure, in terms of combat he was the weakest – but his theory wasn't half-bad. He put more effort in than most.

"You'd tell me to go for it, then?" Yang asked.

"I'd say to try it and see what happens," he nodded. "Everyone told me that becoming a hunter was going to be impossible, that I'd never make it – but I wanted to do it and here I am. Sure, it's not been easy, nor is it a piece of cake now, either. But I'm still here, living the dream."

"And what if you'd failed?"

What if she messed up and it hadn't been a good idea?

"Then I would have failed," he shrugged, "I'd be hurt, sure, but not nearly as down as I would be in a few years, looking back and wondering if I'd missed out on the opportunity because I'd never tried." He turned to her at last, staring straight into her eyes. His was a dark sapphire, almost familiar. "There's no shame in messing up or making mistakes, that's what my mentor always tells me, but if you don't try then you'll never know. I'd rather have messed up and failed initiation, than been too cowardly to try in the first place."

Better to try and fail than to live in fear? Was she being a coward over this? She didn't know. The memories had haunted her dreams, tantalising her at every opportunity – and yet was it nothing more than her torturing herself? Maybe if she went… maybe if she just tried it… then she could get it out of her system. It wasn't even as bad as his. Jaune becoming a hunter could mean the end of his life if he messed up… the worst she'd face was a little humiliation.

At best her little problem was solved… at worst she was embarrassed… when she put it like that it really wasn't all that difficult a choice.

"Thanks," Yang chuckled, relaxing a little. "I'll take your advice."

"You will?" He sounded just as surprised as she, a fact which made her laugh even louder. "I mean, you will, of course… see? I told you I was good at this kind of thing."

"Don't let it go to your head," she poked his ribs, suddenly biting her lip. "Say… are you working tonight?"

"Ah…" he looked nervous for a second, "Yeah, but not in the bar. Reg has me doing some deliveries with suppliers, negotiating new contracts, that kind of thing. I won't be able to serve or drink with you tonight if that's what you're asking."

"No, no, it's fine. Perhaps another time." Yang let out a relieved sigh.

He wouldn't be there.

/-/

 _This was easier to accept back at Beacon._

The words echoed in her mind, along with the ones `this is a bad idea` and `it's not too late to go back`. The crimson curtains before her barely moved, and yet at the same time they seemed more ominous than any Grimm. She wanted to fidget. Her hands ached to wring and play with one another. She probably looked worse than Ruby.

But if she didn't face this, then nothing was going to change. She'd even visited the bar, just to ask Reg where Jaune was. Luckily, he was true to his word – the larger man saying Jaune was busy on some other task outside the Oyster. She didn't know any of the other people here, which meant with Reg behind the bar and Jaune somewhere else, not a single person here knew her face or name.

So what was she so worried about? It wasn't like they could tell anyone… it wasn't like her team or sister would find out. _Move,_ she tried to tell her legs. They remained cemented to the floor.

This was a bad idea.

"The show will be starting soon," the suited and polite man by the entrance said, "Will you be coming in?"

"Yes," Yang answered instantly. The words forced her into action. It wasn't like she could walk away after saying that, not when he leaned forward to hold the curtain aside for her. He didn't even ask to see her badge. Was he the same person as last time?

"I hope you enjoy the show," he said as she passed by.

Such words had never sounded so sinister.

The showroom was just as she remembered it, the low-laying couches and sofas arranged around small tables, cushions plush and rich. It was much busier than the last time, many of the seats and tables being full. There were still a few empty ones, however, one of which she chose for herself. A young woman came to take her order, a strawberry sunrise pushed into her hands a minute later.

Not as good as Jaune's. She needed to force the recipe out of him.

 _This is still a bad idea._ Yang sank a little lower, hoping that her wild blonde mane couldn't be seen over the back of the seat. It _was_ a bad idea, but at the same time Jaune was right. It wasn't something she could keep putting off. That dancer had plagued her thoughts for over a week now, his eyes and body constant inhabitants of her frustrated dreams.

But he was just a stripper. If she saw him again, if she buckled down and _watched_ his show, then that allure would surely fade. It was the shock… the mystery and the suddenness of it the last time which had affected her so badly. It had to be. She was seventeen, not twelve – she had _seen_ videos. She had _seen_ pictures of naked men. They weren't anything special.

 _I'll just stay all night, watch his show and be done with it. I bet he won't even be as impressive the second time around._ Familiarity bred contempt after all. Once he was out of her head she could get back to more important things like Beacon, her team and having fun.

The lights dimmed.

Yang took a deep breath.

To her incredible relief _he_ didn't appear on stage. It was actually two dancers, older than her – a man and a woman. In fact, it was the bald man from the first show she had seen. Along with a woman his age, hair a rich brown and eyes glinting emerald green. She was beautiful. Yang's shoulders deflated instantly, body nearly collapsing back into the cushions. How was it possible to feel so relieved? Hadn't she come here wanting to see him?

Yang wasn't sure. Lilac eyes watched as the two slowly padded to opposite ends of the stage, eyes locked on one another as though dancing together, despite the distance between them. Their expressions were heavy, love or lust – a combination of the two – they seemed unable to break eye contact. It was probably part of the show but at the same time she had to admit they did a good job of the acting. There were movies where less was said in a silent gaze. Yang brought her drink up to her lips, engrossed in the show not out of lust, but a genuine desire to know what would happen next.

The woman skipped to the side, away from the man, who followed with elegant strides. She seemed to duck behind something, nothing more than air, but she pressed flat against it as though to simulate a wall, her fingers splaying out slowly as she glanced over one shoulder, hair falling across her body. He chased, stopping centre-stage to look about, eyes focused and sharp but with a hint of something underneath, something _primal_ and unrestrained. Was the woman hiding? Or was she teasing him? Yang wasn't sure. She wanted to know more.

The chase continued for a few moments, the woman gently unbuttoning her shirt and laying it on the floor, which he seemed to discover a second later, clutching it to his face for a moment. No words were ever exchanged, no sound but their feet on the stage and the low beat of a distant drum across the speakers. It seemed to resonate with her heartbeat. And, judging from the way every other guest was leaning forwards, not just her own.

He found her at last, pinning his prey against a wall that wasn't there. She backed against it, one hand touching his chest, teasing the buttons of his white shirt open. Their eyes never left one another's as it fell down his shoulders, slipping to the floor and revealing his toned chest to the audience. It was as though they hadn't noticed the audience at all. It made her feel like a voyeur, someone watching the events from a distance. The brunette pushed him back, running her finger down his chest before sashaying slowly away.

He grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

Yang gasped quietly as they came together, not kissing, but seeming so close, his face touching her neck as he ran his hands across her flat stomach. Hers came up to touch his head, to run her fingers across his skin as he unbuckled the belt of her trousers. They fell down to her ankles, revealing long, smooth legs. Yang wasn't and had never been interested in other women that way, nor she doubted was the audience, and yet she couldn't help but marvel at the woman's confidence. Her curves and grace, the way she wriggled her hips and stepped out of the cloth as the man unclasped her bra, revealing her round breasts to everyone watching.

The show came to a climax soon after, and what a climax it was. The woman turned and pushed him to the ground, stripping the man of his trousers before she positioned herself over his form, riding him before them all. There was no actual penetration… she had her underwear on, as did he with silken boxers, yet the way she tossed her hair left and right, and the way he flipped them over so that he pinned her beneath them… it was enough to have Yang gripping the cushions tight. The woman climaxed… no, of course she didn't – it was just an act, and yet it was one more compelling than any show she had ever seen. The woman's long legs locked about his hips, her body arching back as he planted feather-light kisses across her neck. Her mouth opened, no sound issuing forth, but that expression twisted in bliss.

And then, with an acrobatic twist, the two were standing once more, naked but for the barest of cloth, hands clasped as they bowed to the audience.

Yang clapped with the best of them, slamming her palms together as people cheered and shouted. Incredible, inspiring… sexual, the words flashed through her mind but there were just too many. How so much could be said with not a word between them… romance movies were dead to her now. They could not compete with this. It was more than a mere strip tease, more than that entirely. She hadn't felt lust for them but rather intense hunger and desire for the story they presented, the tale they told on that stage.

She clapped until her hands were sore and continued long after, the other members of the audience in complete agreement with her. It had been beautiful.

And she hadn't seen the one she had come for, that was true. But in a way that was a relief… his would have been no better than this, surely, and yet after seeing it she felt no embarrassment at all. Sure, she would if her team ever found out, but they wouldn't. There was no way Blake or Weiss would ever visit a place like this and Ruby was too young. Hell, a week ago she would have said there was no way _she_ would have ever visited a place like this.

The lights seemed to dim a little further but she was already making to stand. After witnessing that show she didn't want to see another lest it detract from the experience. To her surprise, however, no one else had stood – nor did a single man come from behind the curtains. In fact, many seemed to arrive, spreading out across the hall, naked from the waists up with small bowties around their necks. Yang watched as one pulled out a seat and sat down at a table, the girls there leaning forward as he whispered something to them. Others collected drinks, striding purposefully over to share them with the guests.

The dancers were going to serve and wait on them? Hell no… that wasn't for her. The show had been enough and that was all that needed to be said. Besides, Ruby would be get worried if she didn't get back soon. So thinking, she finished off her drink with a little sigh, clicking it down on the table before stepping away.

Only to bounce off something.

"Sorry," she said automatically, blinking at a chiselled, bare, chest. A chest she had one hand on in order to steady herself. She snatched it away, fully aware of how warm it was – it felt like her skin was burning. "Sorry," she said again, trying to find the right words, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Not a problem," the man replied. His voice was thick and rich, whispering across her senses like a gentle caress. She shivered, suddenly wondering how he could be so warm while wearing little more than tight, black trousers and a bowtie. That and… and…

A black, velvet mask… and red hair…

"My name is Crimson," the man who haunted her dreams whispered, taking her hand in his, "And tonight I am yours to command."

Yang's ass hit the seat as she collapsed back into it, eyes wide.

* * *

 **Oh my, oh my indeed. So, a bit of a confession here – I've never visited a strip club before, but I did do a lot of research for this fic (yeah sure, that's the excuse for my search history). I wanted to explore some of the angles I've heard of in a very high-market club, however, one of which being that performances are just that – a performance and not just a case of some skinny woman dangling reluctantly on a pole as she throws clothing aside. Maybe it's just an excuse those people give me; "It's not about the naked women, it's about the STORY." But hey, who am I to judge?  
**

 **And, of course, Jaune has his name now… at least when he's in this form. Not an inspired one, but then again, stage names rarely seem to be. For any who wondered the woman on the stage was indeed Nina, and of course Brian with her. I do use OC's as supporting characters, but they really are just that. They're present to make the story hopefully feel a little more realistic, to create a sense of there actually being people there – of the club being alive. For some who worry, however, don't worry, they're not going to be major characters or have entire chapters about them. They are side characters.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 21** **st** **November**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter didn't make it to College Fool for a proper proofing. Just a warning for his benefit, since any mistakes made will be my own. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **On this chapter, in a way this is where the story really starts. I had one reviewer who accurately pointed out that Jaune seems to not have much in the way of anxiety – and they were absolutely right. He hasn't faked his way in, so doesn't fear that. He isn't bothered about doing poorly in class, so doesn't fear that. These things were done on purpose.**

 **Here in this chapter, we see what he fears – and what his problem is. The reason I had him not worry about the above two was simple; I didn't want the story to be about him becoming a stronger fighter. This isn't a `physical survival` kind of fic, like OGT, NTF or FD where the stakes are death and the solution is to become stronger, etc…**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Jaune had another man's hands running across his chest. That should have been a new experience for someone his age but sadly it wasn't. With a sigh he looked above the man's head and spoke, "I liked that dance of yours."

"Hm?" Brian looked up, a light sheen of sweat atop his bald head. He didn't stop rubbing the strange, sparkling dust into Jaune's chest though. Not proper dust, at least not the kind used in Beacon. It was little more than gel with some sparkling flakes in it. It made the skin smoother and a little shiny. It also left your shirt sticking to you for a few hours afterwards but that was a bit of a moot point.

"You and Nina," Jaune nodded. His hair was already a dark red, his mask in place. "I haven't seen that dance before."

"Ah," his old friend smirked, "It's a new one she came up with a few days ago. You know how Nina is, didn't even give me the time to properly practice it. Do you know what table you're waiting?"

"Table six," Jaune nodded, thumbing the small ticket while glancing past the curtains. As the star dancer of the Golden Oyster it was no accident that the table he'd been assigned to was a busy one. "At least eight women, not to mention a bucket of champagne, I think it's a hen party or something."

"Some good takings there," Brian mused, finally finishing and drying his hands with a towel. "You're ready to go. If you value your comfort don't put on any clothing before you wash that shit off."

"I don't think getting dressed will be a concern tonight." Brian laughed and gave him a solid slap on the shoulder, wincing as his hand stuck a little. It was fast drying and would be unnoticeable once he was out there, but the initial ick factor wasn't a welcome one. All around them others were doing the same, finishing last minute preparations, be it to their hair, face or outfits. Others were huddled around and discussing their tables, the local news or whatever else took their fancy. For all the strangeness others might have seen in twenty half-naked men crammed into a small room, there was no awkwardness. For them it was just another day in the office.

"Talk about smoking hot, right?" Someone nearby laughed, catching Jaune's attention. He didn't recognise the dancer; it must have been a new guy, but he was looking out into the main room and talking to another. "I was a bit pissed at first," he went on, "I mean it's still a solo job so I won't be taking home much lien but she might just make it worth the loss."

Jaune rolled his eyes at that. It wasn't unusual for the newer people to get smaller tables, less profitable ones. It was just business and never anything personal. Still, with but a few minutes left until their appearance that didn't stop him from peeking through to see who they were talking about.

He nearly died right there.

Another look, just to make sure, but the spectre that sat at one of the tables didn't change. Blonde hair and eyes he knew were lilac, even if he couldn't quite make them out. It was the outfit and the hair that gave her away more than anything else. Anyone in Beacon would have recognised Yang Xiao-Long's long mane. He was no different.

 _Shit,_ he cursed, tearing his head back in and pushing his back against a wall. Why was she there? What was she doing in the VIP rooms – hadn't she learned her lesson the last time? _I need to calm down… I'm in disguise. She didn't recognise me the first time, she won't recognise me now._ His breathing evened slowly, eyes drifting shut as he regained control of his body. The panic was still fresh and raw in his mind. The fear of being discovered – of being found out.

What would the people of Beacon think if they saw him? What would his _friends_ think!?

Tainted, dirty, someone who sold themselves for money. His hands shook as he imagined the insults; the way people would point and stare. He'd seen it all before, women driven to dance because of rising costs only to be cast aside by family or lovers once they found out. The career was a damned one, something hated and despised by better people. If you worked it… if you were forced into it, then you were unclean. Would Pyrrha still want to be his partner if she found out? Could she afford to be – famous as she was? It would be a scandal. Rising star in the hunter world partnered to a sex worker. And Ruby, his best friend… she was so kind, so sweet… he couldn't imagine her abandoning him, but she would be coloured by the same brush – made an outcast by association.

 _Calm down!_ _Calm down! It won't happen…_

It couldn't happen…

He was in disguise and he wasn't even waiting on her table. Yang's attention would be caught soon enough and Jaune could be hidden by women the moment he sat at that table. No one would ever know. His secret would remain safe. It wasn't like he was going to be anywhere near her.

"You won't get much lien," one of the guys said, "But if you play it right you might be able to get something else."

"Damn straight," her assigned dancer laughed, "Just watch. Twenty lien says she'll end the night in my bed."

Sapphire eyes snapped open. He was pushing his way through the crowd before he could stop himself. "Hey there," he greeted, his smile showing a little more teeth than he'd meant it to. "Couldn't help but hear you talking about your table."

"Crimson?" the young man blinked, no doubt surprised to be approached by such an experienced dancer. "Ah, yeah… I've only got the one at my table but she's a looker. I might offer a little `extra service` if you know what I mean."

The others laughed. It wasn't anything unusual, especially in an industry as sexually charged as theirs. With how good-looking and experienced they were, taking a girl home was much easier than it was for most guys. Jaune had never bothered. He'd never felt the desire for an empty relationship.

But this man did… and he had Yang in his sights.

"Trade." Jaune said, holding his paper forward.

"Eh?"

"Would you like to trade tables?" he repeated. The young man – older actually, but it was relative – looked up at him, before down at the offered paper and out the curtain.

"That's a big table," he whispered with a little awe, "You want to trade for the blonde?"

"That's what I said."

"Damn…" the guy shook his head, "Well I'd be an idiot to refuse. Thanks, man. Hey guys, look at the big earner tonight!" Jaune took the new slip of paper, watching as the dancer turned to his fellows, laughing at his luck. The number ten was now in his hand… the paper seeming to burn into his skin.

"What are you doing?" Brian hissed, grabbing his shoulder and dragging him back.

"I don't know."

"Isn't that the girl from before?" His friend took another look. "Shit, isn't that the girl from Beacon!?"

"Her name's Yang."

"J- Crimson," the older man gave his shoulders a shake, bringing him back to reality. "I thought you wanted to keep this secret," he whispered, "I thought you wanted Beacon to be your chance to get away."

"I do," Jaune hissed back, rubbing his temples with his thumbs. "It's meant to be…"

"Then what is _this_? I know you're disguised but don't you think this is pushing it?"

"She's a friend," Jaune groaned, "And she's my best friend's sister." That said everything and from the way Brian cursed, Jaune knew he'd figured it out. As strange as their relationship was, he _did_ consider a friend. Not as much as he did Ruby or Pyrrha, but enough that he didn't want to see her hurt. He especially didn't want to see Ruby hurt, or to imagine Ruby asking him why he'd let Yang be taken advantage of when he could have stopped it. "I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye if I left her to be picked up by someone, to be fleeced of lien and probably more because she fell for some guy's tricks."

"You and your damn heart," Brian sighed, "Just… I get why you're doing this, I do. But _be careful_."

Jaune nodded, taking a deep breath. He knew what to do – he didn't need to be told. Whatever Yang was doing here, she wasn't the kind of person for this life. If she'd fled the first time he'd started stripping then that much was clear. This was a world where the men were trained and taught to take and break hearts, to lure lien out of vulnerable women. Most of the customers knew that… they accepted it. He didn't think Yang had on either account.

And so it was, as they all walked out and she turned to face him – to press her palm against his frantically beating heart, Jaune forced down his terror. He pushed down the fear, the panic and the very real chance that his life could be ruined.

And he smiled.

"My name is Crimson," he purred, "And tonight I am yours to command."

/-/

Yang had never been one for exaggeration. She'd heard of that saying, `heart beating a thousand times a minute` but always written it off as something silly people used to describe every little crush they had. Now, she was forced to reassess that scorn. Her legs felt weak, her heart was slamming against her ribcage and as the half-naked man settled down next to her, the couch suddenly felt too small. Or perhaps it was just that his presence seemed to take up so much of it. His knees knocked against hers and it was all she could do not to draw them up onto the seat.

"C-Crimson, eh?" she laughed, trying to manage her usual confident smile as she flicked some hair back behind her. She knew how to play the game, or at least Yang had always thought she had. Now, with him before her, she felt woefully unprepared. _I was just supposed to see him dance!_ _I was meant to get him out of my head with something easy. Not this!_ She hadn't wanted to talk to him, to have him _touch_ her!

 _Liar,_ her treacherous mind seemed to tease. Her skin flushed. Those had just been dreams, stress, frustration or just plain old hormones playing havoc with her mind. People dreamed of crazy stuff all the time. It didn't mean they wanted it! And so what if his chest was both muscled and glistening slightly, that didn't mean she wanted to touch it or that she was looking at it for any other reason than the fact it was there. She didn't even notice how his abs bunched as he sat down, the way his tight, black trousers perfectly defined his hips.

She didn't!

"That's my name," he said. Even his voice made her shiver, not that such was hard at that moment. It wasn't raspy like she'd half-expected but rather soft and warm, like velvet across her ski- okay; she had to stop with the damned metaphors. "And what would your name be?" he asked, "Or should I simply call you my mistress?"

"My name…" Yang froze, eyes going wide as she hesitated to speak. There was no way she could give him her real name, what if someone recognised it? At that she felt her heart freeze. Jaune worked at the club, didn't he? Did he know this guy? What if her name got out – as someone who visited a _stripper_ , no less? "My name's Clover," she said, whispering a mental apology for the old friend from Patch whose name she had stolen.

"Clover," he smiled, and somehow that made it feel even worse. Here she was not only visiting a stripper but now sat a table with him giving a fake name. "A beautiful name. I'd call you a beautiful woman too, but I'm sure you've heard that enough times." He leaned forward to touch her cheek, his finger tracing down her skin until it brushed against her throat. "I always think actions speak louder than words anyway."

Yang felt her cheeks flush, which made no sense whatsoever. He was complimenting a name that wasn't even hers. The line hadn't even been that good – yet she could feel her cheeks going red, not to mention the urge to look away in embarrassment. _Get a hold of yourself girl, since when do you fall for cheesy lines like that?_

Probably since it was being delivered by a topless man she'd been dreaming about for a few nights now. It didn't help that his gorgeous eyes were now focused solely on her. She'd never really appreciated those before… unusual eye colours were a lien a dozen, which should have left his blue ones painfully boring by comparison. They were not. It was like looking into a deep ocean, like she was swimming in it.

And with a start, she realised she'd been doing just that for a good twenty or thirty seconds, staring at him like some kind of moron. She should say something. _Do something_. But she had no idea what… this wasn't a situation she'd ever been in before and her mind was drawing nothing but long and painful blanks.

"Ah… thanks?" She winced. That had sounded bad.

"If I may, Clover," he said, reaching an arm behind her. She flinched but he didn't rest it on her shoulder. Instead, he let it lay atop the seat itself, close enough that she could lean back onto it, but not enough that it touched her. She blinked up at him, suddenly wishing she had sat a little higher because with how tall he was it made her feel small and weak. "You seem a little lost," he continued, smiling gently, "As though you're uncomfortable."

That was one way of putting it! What was giving it away; her cheeks, stiff muscles or the way her feet twitched as though ready to run? A part of her was angry, not at him but herself. She was _used_ to talking to people, guys _and_ girls. She wasn't awkward like Ruby, nor was she quiet like Blake or shy like Pyrrha. Yang had faced guys professing their love for her, and some just wanting to get into her pants. It was nothing new and she was more experienced than most.

But she was still a seventeen year old girl, and this was someone far more experienced than any teenage boy. He was a man, with all the allure, maturity and physique that definition implied. Come to think of it… she'd never really been interested in a guy before, had she? And she couldn't be with him either – this could _not_ be how she started. No way!

"You don't need to stay if this isn't the kind of thing for you," Crimson went on, voice so soft and soothing that she felt she might melt, "If you want to leave then I won't stop you."

Huh? Yang glanced up at him. Was he trying to give her an opportunity to leave?

"You just look like you're not certain if you want to be here," he said, "There's no shame in realising that."

She hesitated, unsure of what she was supposed to do or say as she looked at him. It was true that this was well beyond what she'd expected or been prepared for, yet if she left now she had the sinking suspicion nothing would be fixed. Hadn't Jaune said she needed to face her problem head on – to fight past the nerves and anxiety? More than that, he seemed amused or pleased at the thought. Was he challenging her? Was he suggesting she was a little girl afraid of talking to a guy?

Well… was he wrong about any of those things? As much as she'd never thought she would be there was no denying that she felt both out of depth and a little nervous. That just pissed her off, however. She was Yang Xiao-Long, not some coward who ran away at the first sign of trouble. She'd come here to face and forget all about him.

"I came here for a reason," Yang said, steeling herself and grinning cheekily up at him. It was true, though now that she was faced with this she was rapidly forgetting what that reason was. "Besides, isn't it your job to serve me?"

"Of course," he said, turning away to pick up a drink. Yang took the chance to let out a quick sigh, closing her eyes and counting to three in an attempt to regain control. She had to be calm and composed – as normal as possible. She wasn't going to let this guy make a fool out of her. _Just talk to him, notice that he's nothing special and then forget this ever happened. It should be easy. All of this is just hormones anyway, so once he's lost his allure I'm gone._ "Here you go," he turned back with a glass of some cocktail in hand. It wasn't a sunrise but she accepted it with a smile, sipping at the strong drink. He did the same, though somehow he managed to make the act seem more elegant.

"Cheers. So, how does this work?" Yang asked, not putting the drink down. She could use it as an easy way to dodge having to speak. "Tonight you're mine to command, but to do what?"

"What do you want me to do?" he teased. Yang looked away with a frown, cursing. Damn him for throwing her a curveball like that. Couldn't he just answer like a normal person? He chuckled at her reaction, a rich sound she found herself enjoying. "My apologies Clover, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Naturally you can't command me to do _anything_ , especially not if it was something illegal. But you can ask if you can do something. I will let you know."

Great, and now she was back at square one again. What did she ask him to do? They couldn't just sit there for the entire evening; she'd end up looking like an idiot.

"What do other people have you do?"

Perhaps she could take their example, so long as it wasn't anything too crazy.

"They have me do a range of things," he said, "Some just wish to talk and share their problems, others want for me to entertain them – some simply wish to feel wanted, desired and special." Yang frowned and took another long drink. It sounded so false when he said it like that. Did people really come to him just to hide away in an illusion? "Of course, there are also some who come for more tactile experiences."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Crimson reached over to take her fingers in his large, warm hands. Yang froze as he gently eased the glass away from her and put it down. She didn't have the time to react as he leaned back, tugging her with him. Panicked as she was, her hands slammed against his bare chest as she fell onto him. She was leaning on him, hands splayed out across firm muscle, her cheek against his heart. The movies would have had her believe it was a calming sensation. Her eyes were wide and body rigid, however.

Yang leapt back as though she'd been scolded. "Not that!" She flushed at the panic in her voice, not to mention the warm feeling of her hands. She'd felt his chest, if only for a brief second. It had been so incredibly warm and soft, despite the hard muscle she'd felt beneath. She swallowed, fingers itching to touch it again. She felt cold now, like he'd stolen her warmth. _Take it back,_ her mind seemed to beg. She crushed that stupid thought under a thousand tonne weight.

"Oh?" The bastard chuckled once more, letting her scoot back in the seat. "I thought that was what you were here for. Are you sure you don't want to leave?"

"I don't want to leave," Yang lied, "Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Would you like me to put something else in, then?"

Yang's brain died. She tried to ask him what the hell he meant by _that_ , but all that came out was a strangled croak. She'd never met someone so forward in her life!

He reached back behind him as Yang desperately tried to control her panic. No way had he just said something like that in the middle of a crowded room. Was it… was it really _that_ kind of place? Her cheeks flared, eyes flicking left and right to see if anyone was watching, if anyone was going to stop him.

"Would you like some?" he smiled, proffering a small plate with some dark treats on. A loud breath burst from Yang's lips, her body almost collapsing in relief.

"Chocolates," she whispered, "You meant chocolates…"

"Did you think I meant something else?" He smiled, catching her eye from the corner of his. Her temper flared in an instant, more so at the glint of amusement she caught within. That bastard had known. He'd fully known what he was saying and what it sounded like. Of course he did… Yang crossed her arms, refusing to give him the satisfaction of an answer. Reaching down to pluck one of the small pieces from the plate, he leaned over to hold it before her lips.

She looked down at it, then back to him, unimpressed.

"Open wide, Clover."

"You must be jo- umph!" Of course he didn't let her finish, pushing the sweet into her mouth the second she opened it. Lilac eyes blinked as she accepted it, shivering a little as his finger touched her lip as it moved away.

"Is it nice?" he asked, somehow able to ignore her glare. That was the real kick in the teeth as far as she was concerned. It would have been too easy to get angry if it didn't taste so incredibly good. The chocolate melted on her tongue, unleashing a river of caramel that had her yearning for more. The thought of being hand fed by him was less appealing, however.

 _That's a lie~_

 _Shut up!_

"It's okay," she forced out, refusing to meet his eyes. "Why don't you have one?"

"You would have to feed me it."

"Eh!?"

/-/

"I am your servant for the night," Jaune whispered, noticing her horrified expression and pushing on in spite of it. No, pushing on _because_ of it. "If I want to eat something then it can only happen if you allow me."

Yang, or Clover as she was calling herself, looked less than certain at the prospect. Of course he could have fed himself, she only had to look around to see that was the case, but he'd made sure her eyes were fixed only on him. _You don't fit in here Yang. Look at you. For all your confidence and bravado this is beyond you. Just back out, say you want to leave._ There was no shame in that; it didn't mean she was immature or childish. Perhaps the people who came to such a place were more childish for wanting to hide their misery in fake affection. Still, she didn't know the game. Someone would take advantage of that naivety… someone would take something she couldn't regain.

Swallowing loudly, Yang looked down at the plate in his lap, reaching out with a shaking hand to take one of the sweets. Jaune cursed mentally, affixing a charming smile onto his face as he leaned towards her, lips parted – as though to accept either a sweet or a kiss. How she could force herself to do it when her face was so red, he didn't know. Rich, dark chocolate pushed against his lips. Jaune bit into it, purposefully taking only half before leaning back to chew it softly. He watched Yang looked down at the remaining half between her finger and thumb, like she didn't know what to do with it.

Some of his customers would have finished it off themselves. Others might have placed it between their lips and had him take it from them. Somehow it was more alluring – almost arousing - that Yang seemed shocked and uncertain, yet that same desire he felt sent a lance of guilt through him. Innocence was never alluring, at least not in the manner of tarnishing it. He hated people who thought like that. And make no mistake. Despite her age, despite her confidence and easy attitude, it was clear that Yang was innocent, at least in this.

 _I'm really sorry about this,_ he thought in his head, reaching forward to gently take her wrist. Lilac eyes blinked up to face him as he drew her close, placing her fingers against his lips. He could feel her pulse racing as he drew them closer, so that the tips dipped into his mouth. He took the treat from her slack fingers, grazing his teeth across her skin as he released her hand. She kept it there for a second longer, her own lips parted before her brain started to work once more. She snatched her hand back, face aflame as she kept her eyes on anything other than him.

He wanted to apologise, to tell her he was sorry for putting her on the spot like that, for knowingly trying to humiliate her. But that would have defeated the purpose. It would be better in the long run if she fled in panic.

"You're… uh… pretty popular here, I guess." Yang surprised him by laughing nervously and wiping her moist fingers on the couch. Oh, were they talking now?

"I suppose I am," he said. He'd been a staple part of the Oyster's team for a while now. Nina and Brian were the best at their job and both had taught him well. "How did you know? I think I've only seen you here the one time."

"Well…" Yang's eyes still didn't meet his, instead focused a good foot or so over his shoulder. She shrugged, crossing her legs as she nodded to the left. "There are a few other tables glaring at me. I figured it was because of you."

Jaune followed her nod. Ah, the ever-present jealousy. He was used to it, especially on nights when they did things like this. The high-spenders almost invariably earned his attention, leaving those less fortunate to look on in envy. It seemed particularly bad tonight. They were glaring daggers at his schoolmate.

"Ignore them," he said, touching her chin with one hand and turning her back to face him. "They're jealous of you."

"I gathered." Yang deadpanned. "You must be pretty popular if they're so angry I have you to myself."

"Partly," Jaune agreed, "But I think they're also jealous of you as a person. You 're young and beautiful, filled with more life and energy than many of the people here." Jaune let his eyes wander over a few of them, most in their early thirties or late twenties. When he looked back to Yang it was to see her wiping away the last traces of a smile, taking a quick drink.

"Just ignore them then?" Yang guessed, getting a nod from him, "Yeah, I figured as much. I got it a lot in school."

She must have meant Signal, though maybe she got it in Beacon too. There was no denying that she was one of the most beautiful women there, with a figure and personality to match. Jaune wouldn't have been surprised if half the male population wanted a chance with her, and all their girlfriends feelings just as angry as the women here. Jealousy, sadly, was something he was used to as well, especially when he worked behind the bar and occasionally cock-blocked someone. The patrons assumed he did it because he was flirting with the customer… in truth he only did that when it was clear the woman wasn't interested in their attention.

"So… Crimson isn't a real name, is it?" Yang asked, leaning forward with one elbow balanced on her knee, her chin in the palm of her hand. Even then her blonde hair fell like a waterfall down the side of her face, soft and inviting to the touch. If it had been anyone else he'd have thought she did that on purpose, the better to entice him. Yang was something much more dangerous, however.

She was a natural beauty.

"It's not," Jaune admitted. There was a brief urge to throw the question of fake names back at her but held it in. He wasn't supposed to even suspect she would have the same. "It's a stage name. If you're about to ask for my real one then I'm afraid I can't oblige you."

"I figured. Can I ask things about you? Is that allowed?"

"It's allowed," Jaune nodded, "Though whether or not I answer is my choice." Normally he didn't. People wanted to know more about him in an effort to get closer, but in this case Yang was trying to distract herself and him from other things they might do. That was fine from his point of view. If satisfying her curiosity was all it took for her to stop coming here, then that was fine.

"How long have you been working here?"

"I've been working as an entertainer for two years," Jaune answered. He'd worked at the Oyster for far longer in truth, though that had been other tasks, usually far more menial. "Why did you come to the Golden Oyster?" Yang blinked and opened her mouth but he beat her to it, "Isn't it only fair if I get to ask a question in return?"

"I guess…" Yang didn't sound thrilled at the prospect but at least it would give him a chance to figure out what was going on. "I came because I was having trouble with something. A… a friend of mine advised me to face it head on."

A friend…? Wait, was she referring to him? His advice back in the library – but that hadn't had anything to do with the club. What was it she'd said back then; that she had wanted something but felt it was stupid. Him and his stupid advice to face her fears… he hadn't expected it to lead to this.

"He must be quite a friend," Jaune mumbled, cussing himself as a thousand different types of an idiot.

"Eh," Yang looked a little embarrassed, "He's more of a new friend. He didn't use to be but… well, I made a mistake. He's a pretty cool guy though; talks to me like a normal person and not a piece of meat, which is pretty rare." He was glad she felt that way, even if he couldn't ever say it. "My turn. Did you always want to be a dancer?"

"No." Jaune said, crossing his arms. He'd nearly not answered at all.

"What did you want to be?"

"That's two questions." he said. Yang rolled her eyes but leaned back and let him dodge the question. There were few who got into the business because they'd wanted to. Watching her, Jaune thought for a second before sighing and throwing out his question. "You came to the club to see me in particular, didn't you?"

Yang froze like an animal caught in the headlights, mouth opening a little before she snapped it shut. He didn't need to hear an answer after that, and it seemed she realised it too. Even if she denied it now, they both knew it was true.

/-/

Crap, crap, double-crap. Where had _that_ question come from and how was she supposed to answer it? She'd thought things were going a little too easy, that embarrassing and dangerous mood gone once she'd gotten him talking, yet with a single question he had brought it all back. In truth she'd probably spent too much time delaying already.

"Maybe," Yang admitted at last. He didn't seem surprised. She would have called it arrogance in anyone else, but was it really that if he was right? "Don't get any ideas though. Just because I came to see you, it doesn't mean anything."

"Of course not," he waved a hand, "I'm just an entertainer. There's nothing inherently wrong in seeking me out. It's no different from a comedian or magician, except that my craft is…" he paused, seeming to search for the right words, "more _physical_ in nature."

That was one way of putting it. He seemed to refer to himself as that a lot, an entertainer, not a dancer or a stripper but someone whose job was just to entertain people. That made it seem a little easier to accept, like they weren't doing some naughty. _Maybe I should go with that too. I didn't come here to see a stripper – I just popped out for some entertainment._ She liked the sound of that.

"Isn't it your job to try and get money out of me, then?" Yang asked, watching his face as he paused. The skin on the edge of his black mask tightened, his lips going thin. The expression was gone a second later.

"There are numerous private services you could pay me for," he said, "There's a separate room for that. Is it something you'd like to take me up on?"

"No, no… that's okay." She coughed and took a quick drink, trying to hide her nerves. _It's not what you're thinking it is,_ Yang tried to tell herself. _He just means a private dance, maybe a lap dance or something…_ Not that either of those images helped to calm her down. She needed to stop thinking of him in a sexual way. The last few minutes had shown she could talk to him as a normal guy if she had to. He _was_ just a normal guy. Did she dare ask more about the private services? No… she didn't.

"It's my turn to ask a question isn't it?" Yang asked. He nodded, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. It was a nice chest and she'd more than enjoyed it the first time she'd seen it, but it was strange how it no longer bothered her that he was topless at all. Come to think of it, he hadn't made any moves on her for a good while now. Wasn't it his job to do that? "Why did you keep giving me chances to leave?" she asked. "Wouldn't it be a waste of your evening if you didn't get anything?"

Crimson frowned, his sapphire eyes boring into hers. She hadn't been imagining it. At first she'd thought it simple teasing, but there had been multiple times where he'd tried to make her go. Was that because he wanted to go off and serve someone else, to earn money that way? Couldn't he have just told her that and left?

"I'm afraid I'll have to choose not to answer that one."

Yang groaned, leaning back with a sigh. "Seriously? _That's_ the question you choose not to answer?"

"Sorry, Clover," Crimson's grin was infectious, almost familiar, though she couldn't quite place it. It made her laugh however, which was a welcome sensation. Yang made to ask something else but for a vibrating in her pocket. Drawing her scroll she realised it was the alarm she'd set before. Was it eleven already? She bit her lip. If she got back to Beacon any later then her team would be in uproar. "You're out of time for the evening?" Crimson asked.

Yang almost considered lying.

"I am," she said instead. Ruby would worry and she had classes in the morning. "I have to get back to Bea- to my house." If he caught her slip he didn't give any sign of it. "My roommates will get antsy if I'm any later."

"Well Clover," he caressed her name with his tongue, something he'd probably had practice doing. She wondered how her real name would sound. "It's been a pleasure." He seemed to be waiting for something, and it was with an embarrassed gasp that she realised what. Her hands fell to her pocket, drawing out some small cards. "There's no need," he protested.

"Here," she pushed fifty lien into his hands. He didn't pocket it like she thought he would. Instead he stared at it, then back up to her. Yang's teeth teased her lip, suddenly worried. "Is it not enough?"

"It's more than enough. You don't need to pay me anything, we didn't-"

"Take it as a tip then," Yang cupped her hands over his, pushing them back down as he tried to give her the lien back. His skin was as warm as it had been when she'd felt his chest and for a moment she wondered if he'd be offended if she did that again. Lilac eyes blinked as she pulled her hands back, quickly wiping them on her jacket and turning away. She had to go before something happened to make her want to stay. "I'll… so I'll see you again sometime Crimson. Bye!"

She forced her legs to carry her away, just as she forced them to remain calm and not shake as she felt his eyes watching her. One thing was for sure.

Her goal of never wanting to see him again had crashed and burned.

/-/

"See me… again?" Jaune repeated, watching Yang leave. That hadn't been what he had wanted to hear. It also didn't make sense. He'd pushed against her at first – knowing she felt awkward. Then, when it became clear she was pushing back, he'd instead backed off and just talked, offering no sexuality whatsoever. Any other customer would have become bored with that.

Why had she seemed to appreciate it? _This is a complete mess. I can't let anyone at Beacon find out about this._ About what he was and what he did. It would have been better had he left Yang to her own devices.

Except that he could imagine her being led away by someone who'd convinced her he felt things he didn't. Of giving her heart and body to someone who only wanted a good time. _Yang's an adult,_ he tried to convince himself. _She's probably seen that a hundred times over and knows what to look out for._ Except that women twice her age remained just as pliable under the hands of the entertainers at the Golden Oyster. They weren't amateurs flirting at a bar. They were professionals.

If he'd left her to flounder, just to protect his secret, then Ruby would have never forgiven him. Yang wouldn't have forgiven him either. Hell, he would not have forgiven himself! In that, if nothing else, he didn't regret his decision in the slightest. "But if she finds out the truth," he sighed. _That_ he would regret. And as he looked down at the lien in his hand, money that Yang had given him for lying to her, he realised it was just another regret.

It made him feel sick.

* * *

 **In a very real way, the actual plot of the story only really starts here. Before has been set-up, which was mostly to show the changed dynamics between the characters. In the original show Jaune's big issue was his strength and covering his deceit, that was** _ **his**_ **plot (or rather his sub-plot). In this fic, the plot is not about that – as said above – but obviously about Jaune's double life.**

 **Those have been fairly safe and separate until now, however. Nothing challenged them. Sure, Yang saw him dancing, but there was no big risk.**

 **On a side note,** _ **yes**_ **Jaune is speaking in a different manner when he's pretending to be Crimson. That's just another layer to his disguise and you can see the two different ways he speaks compared between his talk with Brian and how he talks as Crimson. People do this all the time, usually in things like sales jobs or on the telephone. But he** _ **is**_ **meant to feel and read as being different when he is Crimson.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 5** **th** **December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm going to drop a spoiler here… I'm sure most people got it but I've had reviews asking for a bit. After last chapter… well, I assumed things had been made clear, but to some it appears not.**

 **Crimson… is Jaune in disguise.**

 **Shocker, I know. I'm just going to flat-out state it because a) I had hoped it was abundantly obvious, but b) apparently it wasn't to some. So there you go. Crimson is not an OC. The only OC's here are Nina and Brian, who serve important purposes which** _ **allow**_ **Jaune's charade to exist in the first place.**

 **And also, because goodness me, no – Jaune `White` isn't an OC that I'm planning to `trick` you all into thinking is Jaune, as one or two have accused.**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Yang didn't bat an eye as Jaune White sat down beside her. Her attention was only half-focused on the stage, where some guy she didn't recognise was facing off against another girl Yang had seen around class once or twice. It wasn't that either of them were unskilled… they just weren't people she knew and so her interest waned.

"You're looking a bit better today," Jaune said, sparing only a glance for her before he looked back to the fight.

"That your chat-up line?" she quipped, grinning to show she didn't really mean it. "It needs work vomit-boy."

"Hey now, can't I be upgraded to vomit- _man_ at least?"

"You hiding a man under that hoodie?" Yang leered suggestively at him, tracing her eyes up and down his form. Any other guy his age would have stammered and looked away, but he rolled his eyes at her obvious sarcasm, chuckling to himself. She grinned too. In a way she supposed that proved he was a man, or at least more of a man than most guys she hung around with. He didn't take everything she said seriously, he didn't blush, flounder and fall to pieces when she looked at him. She appreciated that. "I got more sleep last night," she said, feeling he deserved an answer. "So that's why I've probably gone from drop dead gorgeous to utterly radiant in your eyes."

"That must be it. And here I wondered why those bags under your eyes turned me on so much." The utterly deadpan tone of voice he used had her snorting loudly. She slapped a hand over her mouth, glaring at him for making her utter such a nasty sound. He grinned at it, the bastard. "Did you end up going to the Oyster last night?"

Crap… did she-? No, of course she didn't tell him. He was a pretty cool guy, but that didn't mean she wanted him to know she'd spent the previous evening watching a strip show. Or that she'd been personally served by the man who haunted her dreams.

"Were you at the club last night?" she asked instead, trying to keep her face casual.

He shook his head. "No, I had to run some errands for Reg out in Vale. It was just arranging some shipping of spirits, meeting with the suppliers and such." He grimaced, "Boring stuff."

"Sounds it," Yang grinned, flicking his arm. "I went out for a walk around Vale but wasn't in the mood for drink," she lied. "What's the point of dropping by when my favourite bartender isn't there?"

He seemed to relax, laughing slightly. "You mean no one makes Strawberry Sunrises like I do. Sometimes I think my mixing is the only reason you talk to me."

"Maybe~"

Jaune shook his head good naturedly, looking back to the fight.

"You did better this time," she offered, "Russell's not as easy an opponent as Pyrrha makes him look. You almost had him once or twice too."

"Thanks… I'm still pretty much the weakest guy here but I guess I'm getting better."

True, and it spoke well of him that he didn't let his relative strength drag him down. There was always going to be someone who was the weakest in class, just as there would be someone who was the strongest. That was just what happened when you started making people compete against one another. His ability to bounce back was welcome, though. It showed he was willing to do something about a problem rather than simply whine.

"If you ever need any help…"

"Don't worry about it," he flashed a little smile, "Same thing I said to Pyrrha and Ruby. I'll be fine."

Yang didn't push. He _was_ getting better, so there was some truth to his argument. It wasn't fast progress but it was definitely noticeable. _Are you sure you're not letting him get away with it because training him would interfere with seeing more of Crimson?_

No, that was silly… she wouldn't let someone she knew flounder just because of hormones or how she felt about some guy - especially when that guy was a stripper of all things. She wasn't that stupid… he did what he did because it was his job. Any affection he showed her had to be faked. She wasn't going to develop feelings for someone like that. It would be a lie to say he didn't excite her, but she was a teenager attending a school that constantly left you filled with adrenaline. There was nothing wrong with wanting to relax, right?

"Well, let me know if you ever need a sparring partner," Yang shrugged limply, wishing she could sound more certain. If Ruby had ever been in trouble like he, then she would have leapt to her defence as soon as she could. Did it make her a bad person that she didn't do the same for him?

"Thanks Yang," he said, "You're a good friend."

Was she really? Yang wasn't so sure. Good friends didn't lie to one another.

"Did you end up taking my advice?" he asked, distracting her for a moment. "You said something was bothering you before. Something that you felt was embarrassing or silly, but that you wanted nonetheless. Did you go for it?"

"I went for it," Yang admitted, hiding a rueful smile. "Your advice was good. Thanks."

"So it's all sorted then?" She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "This… problem you had. It's not going to keep bothering you, is it? It's sorted, right?"

"Yeah…" Yang laughed, "It's sorted."

It wasn't… but he didn't need to worry about that. This was her problem. Jaune seemed to let out a quick sigh, looking honestly relieved on her behalf. Aw, that was so cute. _Ruby's lucky to have a friend like him… to think I nearly ruined that._ He would do her sister well if he showed even half the concern he did here, and she knew he did. Ruby and Jaune were inseparable in class, with Pyrrha often hanging around them too. Yang wasn't sure if he didn't notice the redhead's attraction, but she had the suspicion he did.

That was something she didn't want to get involved in. She knew what it felt like to have someone confess their feelings to you… she also knew what it felt like to not return them, to say no and watch their faces fall – only to twist in anger and resentment a moment later. She wouldn't blame him if he'd decided to pretend he didn't notice, to pretend it wasn't an issue. Sure, it was running away from the problem. But it just wasn't a winnable battle. Feelings never were.

"I'm working tonight," Jaune said, as the battle on stage started to come to a close. "Are you visiting the club again?"

"Not tonight." The drinks were free but even she didn't want to drink every single night. Plus, the team might start to ask questions if she kept vanishing like that. Heh… she could lie to him, but not to herself. Her team wasn't the real reason she was giving the place a miss.

She was afraid to face that man again. How ridiculous.

"We should go together next time," Yang said, the impulsive words slipping from her lips before she could stop herself. Jaune blinked at her, cocking his head to the side. "As friends," she added, though she doubted he'd thought otherwise, "When you've got time off. It might be a good way to pass an evening."

It would also prevent her from feeling the urge to visit that show again, to try and see him. Maybe this was all just happening because she was bored, because she was going out alone and didn't have any friends to hang out or chat with.

"Alright," Jaune said after a short pause, "That sounds like a plan. Do you want me to let you know when I'm free? Do you want to invite Blake along?"

"Already tried," Yang rolled her eyes, "Trust me, she isn't the type. And Ruby is Ruby and Weiss is Weiss, so no luck there either. You can bring some of your team if you want. The more the merrier."

"That's okay," he waved the idea off, "Nora is… well, Nora," Yang had to giggle at the similarities in their team, "and while I think Ren would be cool, he obviously comes with Nora attached. Pyrrha's…" he tried to find the right word.

"Complicated?" Yang offered him an out, smiling understandably.

"Complicated," he agreed with a sigh, looking more than a little despondent. Yang nudged her shoulder against his, showing that she understood. Maybe that was something they could talk about; share some past experiences and lament about what it felt like to have someone into you when you just couldn't bring yourself to return those feelings. "Thanks," Jaune whispered, no doubt referring to her not questioning him.

Yang grinned and slugged his arm.

"What are friends for?"

/-/

Jaune pushed his way through the crowd as everyone filtered towards the changing rooms. His quarry was ahead of him, slipping between people as she often did. With a sigh and a lunge he reached out, grabbing the back of her hood.

"Erk!"

"Sorry!" Jaune cringed when Ruby fixed a little glare on him, though she seemed to relax when she realised who it was.

"Hey Jaune," she grinned, "Your fight was so much better!"

"Ah thanks Ruby," he rubbed the back of his head. First Yang, now Ruby – and no doubt Pyrrha afterwards. Still, as vain as it sounded, it felt good to be praised like that. At least with Ruby he knew it was honest. "Guess I'm slowly getting better."

"Hmhm," she nodded, "So what's up? Did you need me for something?"

"Ah, right," Jaune shoved a hand into his jeans pocket, rummaging about before bringing out some lien. Ruby eyed it curiously, looking up to him. "Yang dropped this," he explained, holding it out. "It was left on the seat once she got up to get changed. Could you give it back to her?"

Fifty lien… the same amount of money she'd paid him the night before. He'd agonised over it through the night, unable to come to terms with the fact that he'd been paid by a friend… to do nothing more than be friendly. All he'd done was talk and try to protect her from someone with less morals than he. You didn't pay a friend for that. It made him feel so mercenary… like his friendship was a commodity to be purchased.

"Ah!" Ruby jumped and reached out for the lien, counting it. He'd made sure to switch up the numbers. She'd paid with five, tens. He'd given it to Ruby as two twenties and a ten. Yang would never be able to tell. "Thanks Jaune," Ruby rushed forward to hug him, "And thanks for helping Yang too."

"H-Helping her?" Did she know? Had she found out!?

"Like I asked you to yesterday," Ruby grinned up at him, chin against his chest. "You talked to her and then she came back happy and slept well. She looks so much better today. Even Weiss and Blake said so!"

Jaune laughed, relaxing a little. What backhanded praise, even if Ruby would never realise it. He hadn't helped Yang in the slightest; in fact, he'd go so far as to say he'd hurt her – whether the blonde realised it or not. His ill-thought out advice had led her to meet with his less savoury line of work, one he wanted to escape from. He was tarnished by it, Jaune knew that. But that didn't mean he wanted it to affect anyone else.

What was the point in getting out of it if he ended up leading one of his friends in?

"Jaune?" Ruby asked, voice suddenly small and worried. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," he laughed, rubbing a hand roughly into her hair. Ruby balked and kicked at his shins, growling as she pushed free and glowered cutely at him. "Anyway, got to get changed or we'll be late. I'll catch you in history, kay?"

"Kay," she nodded, waving as she sped into the girl's changing rooms.

Jaune shook his head and entered the male side, not even paying attention as he moved past other men in various states of undress. Some cowered and tried to hide themselves behind towels, others undertook awkward dances where they tried to get dressed without exposing themselves for even an instance. Part of him wanted to scoff at their anxiety. _It's normal though, isn't it? In fact, I'm the one that would probably be considered abnormal._ They were just seventeen. _He_ was seventeen as well… he should have been as awkward as them.

It just didn't seem important compared to the other things, however. Yang had met Crimson… the first time could be ignored, he'd danced for her and she'd been embarrassed and run away. It had been the best result at the time, but even then he hadn't really worried about it. Why should he? She was just one random person attending Beacon… there was no reason for them to ever know one another.

Yet now there was. Ruby was his best friend and he wasn't willing to give that up, which meant Yang was a person he needed to be around fairly often. _She_ was a friend too, albeit he wasn't as close to her as he was her sister. Beacon was the life he wanted… becoming a huntsman was his dream, his escape. To achieve that dream he would need to graduate, which meant for years at the school.

How terrible would those years be if the truth was found out?

It shouldn't have been a big thing… it was just a job and people should be able to see that. It should have been something easy to ignore.

He knew it wouldn't be.

Life had shown time and time again that it wasn't fair. There were hundreds of little social stigmas which could affect how people saw you. Everyone spoke of equality yet faunus features could be enough to leave you without work. Those who were disabled invited pity and sympathy, but there was no denying some looked at them with revulsion too. So it would be with him… no one would want to be friends with someone like him, not with what he did. How could they trust that his friendship was honest, that he wasn't playing with their feelings just as he did with the customers he seduced?

It would be an absolute disaster…

 _And now I'm slap-bang in the middle of it all… Yang knows both me and Crimson, which means the more time she spends around us, the worse this gets._ The best choice would be to avoid contact entirely, but that wasn't going to be possible. If she came to the Oyster she could ask for Crimson by name. If he wanted to continue his friendship with Ruby then he couldn't avoid her at school either.

Could he leave her to the wolves at the Golden Oyster?

No, he couldn't. His heart wouldn't allow it. She was his friend – Ruby's sister, but also his friend nonetheless. He wouldn't be able to face either of them if Yang had her first time stolen by someone looking to mark another notch on their belt. As independent as she was, as smart and fierce as Yang could be, she was still just a teenager. Some of the guys he worked with had _years_ of practice picking up girls like her… and they practiced that trade _many_ times a week, every week of the month, for years and years. It was their nine til five, except that it was nine at night, sometimes until five in the morning…

Either way, it shouldn't matter now. Yang had lied when she told him she hadn't visited the Golden Oyster, but he didn't blame her. He'd lied too. But she _had_ said her problem was pretty much sorted, which meant she shouldn't feel the need to come back. So long as Crimson remained Crimson, and Jaune remained Jaune, there wouldn't be any trouble. _Keep the real me separated from the fake me, then nothing can go wrong._

In fact… maybe going out drinking with her could help. If he kept her distracted at the Oyster then she wouldn't feel the desire to go off and watch a show. It was about the only thing he could actually think to do. If it was entertainment she was looking for then surely he could provide, solely in a platonic way?

 _Keep her engaged with Jaune White. That's who I want to be anyway. Crimson will fade away in time._ Crimson was always supposed to do that. On the flip side, if hanging out with Yang ended up making him a good friend out of the deal then that would only be a bonus. If she did come back to see Crimson… he wasn't sure what he would do. He'd tried to push her away, he'd tried to bore her, push her into submission and then embarrass her into leaving. None of that had worked. Hopefully her curiosity had been fulfilled…

No lie could last forever, not when it was being pushed so far. Brian had as good as warned him of that… warned him to let her get whatever came to her. He couldn't even ask the man to look after Yang on his behalf. They needed the money… why else would they have a job such as that? The only way to get better tips was with more service, which meant doing whatever they could to make Yang want that.

Gah, what a mess… he pulled the uniform shirt over his head, stuffing his combat gear into a locker as he quickly fixed the tie around his neck and shrugged on the blazer. The locker door slammed shut, him turning about – only to bump into a wide chest.

"Well look what we have here," Cardin laughed, shoving Jaune. His back hit the locker, bouncing off it loudly but not really hurting. The grin on the bigger teen's face said he could soon change that if he wanted to. "You're doing better Jauney-boy, almost made Russ sweat a little."

"Almost," the Mohawk teen laughed, leaning against a locker. "I was jus' going easy on him anyway. Got to give a man a chance, you know? Makes it more interesting."

"Then thank you for the chance you gave me," Jaune said. He didn't want to cause a fight here, not when it would mean him getting his ass handed to him. "It was very kind of you. You fought well and beat me… good fight."

"What's with that formal attitude?" Cardin laughed, "Come on Jauney-boy, we're all friends here."

They weren't, though that didn't need to be said. Blue eyes flicked left and right as he tried to find an escape. CRDL had him cornered. He'd spent so long talking to Ruby and then agonising over Yang that the changing room was completely empty. He was stuck with the four of them.

"Friends," Jaune said, wincing at how unconvinced he sounded. Surely they had to leave to get to class soon? They couldn't keep him stuck in the changing rooms indefinitely. "So, what's up guys? Did you need to ask me something?"

"There is something," Cardin smiled and wrapped an arm around Jaune's suddenly stiff shoulders. "See, I've seen you hanging around with your team, with that Team RWBY too."

"That's a lot of girls for one guy," Russell commented.

"Ambitious," Dove agreed, sharing a laugh with Sky.

"Exactly," Cardin nodded. "So we were just wondering… which one are you interested in Jauney?"

Jaune spared them cautious looks, wondering why they were asking. Was this just for gossip? "I'm not looking for a relationship right now," he said carefully, watching Cardin's eyes for a response. The burly teen grinned but didn't say anything. "I'm not actively pursuing any of them. Why?"

"Well that's fine," Cardin nodded. "I'd hate to make a move on a friend's girl, that's all. That would be totally against the bro code. So if you're not after any of them, that means we can make a move, right?"

Jaune nodded, trying to hide his distaste at the thought. He didn't have to stop them. It wasn't his fight. He was fairly sure none of the girls would be interested in any of Team CRDL. Blake hated their guts from what he could see, while Weiss was far too prickly. Ruby was young and uninterested in guys while Yang… she could look after herself. Besides, she had _much_ higher standards. Nora and Pyrrha would be safe bets too, since Pyrrha hated Cardin for the bullying he'd done so far and Nora had _something_ with Ren.

"We just need a little favour from you." Cardin tightened his grip around Jaune as he tried to escape. Of course they wanted something from him… how could he think otherwise? "See, we don't really know or talk to them much. But since you're a good friend to them – as well as us – why don't you put in a few good words on our behalf, eh?"

"That Blake girl is totally my type," Russell laughed, rubbing his hands together. "You seen how tight her ass looks in that outfit?"

"True," Sky shot back, "The Schnee though, damn man. I would, if you know what I mean."

"I'm more of a breasts man myself," Dove laughed, making a squeezing gesture towards his chest. "The rack on Xiao-Long… you could get lost in there."

Deep breaths… he had to take deep breaths. These idiots, these _children_ didn't know the slightest thing about Team RWBY. Guys talked all the time, often about girls, this was nothing new. Girls talked about guys too, he knew that from experience. It was all just normal banter. He had to let it go… just ignore it and not get involved.

"Hey now," Cardin warned, "Xiao-Long's mine, Dove. She'll be screaming my name once I show her a little bit of the Winchester charm."

His hands were shaking now, clenched into fists. _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it…_

"You should settle for the little sister," Cardin went on, "She'll be a looker in a year or two. Tell you what; I'll share some pics of Xiao-Long when I'm ram-"

Cardin's words were cut off by a fist rocketing into his jaw, the blow sending him staggering.

Jaune felt a lance of white-hot anger flow through him. It was followed by the stinging in his knuckles as he breathed heavily, glaring at the bigger teen. "Fuck off," he hissed, eyes narrowed in pure rage. "Don't you _dare_ say those things about my friends. Not about Yang, not about Blake or Weiss – and definitely not about Ruby!"

Cardin straightened with a wince, touching his jaw as he worked his mouth from left to right. He spat on the floor, but no blood came out. The hit hadn't been strong enough for that.

"Bad move," the burly teen whispered, cracking his knuckles together.

Jaune ducked the strike that came in towards his face, wincing as it slammed against the locker with a loud clang. He was left unprepared for the second that came lower, driving the air from his lungs as it buried into his stomach. A hand fisted in his hair, dragging his face back up to face Cardin's.

"We tried to be friendly Jauney-boy," the man gritted out, "But I guess a filthy stray like you wouldn't understand that."

The locker imprinted into his cheek as he was slammed into it, an arm cruelly wrenched behind his back. Jaune fought to break free, but the Cardin was bigger and stronger than him, pressing a knee into his back.

"We're gonna be late for the next lesson," one of the others whispered. Cardin tutted and let up for just a moment. There was a loud clang as Jaune's face was sent smashing into the metal, bouncing off as he fell to the floor, holding his nose and mouth.

"I'm done," Cardin said, stepping over his body and out the door. His team followed with quick laughter, one pausing to spit on him as he passed by. As the door closed behind them, Jaune warily brought his hands away from his face, dabbing at his skin.

Blood, mostly from his nose and a little from a split lip. If it wasn't for his aura, he'd have probably broken his nose… Cardin must have known that. Bullies didn't like to leave evidence. _So much for keeping my damn mouth shut…_ If only he'd stuck to his guns and avoided confrontation. There was little chance of fixing this now.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice came through the door, thick with concern. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," he called back, wincing at the nasal quality of his voice. "I think," he added to himself, probing the damage a little further. No loose teeth, thank god for that. It would all be gone in a matter of hours, leaving him free to perform that night if he had to. And he had to, since by giving Yang her money back he'd put himself – and the club – out of pocket.

If he'd hoped Pyrrha wouldn't notice anything when he came out, or that she'd not bring it up at least, then he was left disappointed. Her eyes zeroed in on his jaw in an instant, mouth opening wide as she stepped forward to touch his lip. He winced at the contact, confirming her fear much more than the blood staining her fingers did.

"Jaune," she said in an exasperated tone, "I saw CRDL leaving before you… we have to do something about this bullying."

"It's fine," he pushed her hand away, though not unkindly. His lip still hurt when he talked or touched it. "Seriously, Pyrrha, they'll only get worse if someone tries to step in. Give them a week or two and they'll get bored of me."

"A week or two!? Jaune, they just attacked you!"

"I threw the first punch."

Pyrrha looked surprised at the frank admission, as well she might. He wasn't normally one for lashing out or getting angry… but hearing them talk about his friends that way. "Then they must have goaded you into it," she said. She wasn't wrong, but still…

"It's not worth it."

"It is to me!" Pyrrha whispered. "It's worth it to me."

Jaune sighed, "Then will you do me one favour, as a friend?"

"Anything."

"Leave it alone." Pyrrha's face twisted in anguish, no more than his own gut did. Taking advantage of her friendship like that, forcing her into such a thing. It was beyond cruel… but it was for the best. He knew about bullies… perhaps better than Pyrrha ever had.

"If that is your wish," his partner, his friend, whispered. "I won't get involved…"

"Thank you. It'll all work out Pyrrha," he patted her arm. "I know for now it sucks, but it'll come out well in the end. Trust me."

Pyrrha tried to smile.

Jaune tried to believe it.

/-/

Yang leaned back in her bed, staring up towards the ceiling as she heard Blake reading below and Ruby chattering to Weiss on the other side of the room. The patterns the plaster made on the ceiling weren't the focus of her attention, however, but rather the sights she'd seen the other night – and what they meant. Did she have feelings for a stripper?

She didn't think so.

There was no denying that she'd enjoyed his attention. He'd made her feel things she hadn't really felt before, but that didn't mean anything. Was she curious?

A little treacherous part of her mind thought so.

 _Curiosity killed the cat,_ Yang thought to herself, sighing gently. _I'm not getting involved with someone like that, no matter how interesting they are._ The mask, the mysterious persona, the way he spoke… it was all an act designed to lure her in. To lure anyone in! People liked a good mystery so he'd probably just cashed in on that.

And she'd fallen for it hook, line and sinker. _The plan to watch his dance and get over him didn't work, but maybe it wasn't a bad plan. He just beat me by going a step further, catching me off-guard again._ Yang let out a long breath as she recalled that, his touch and the way she'd been on the back foot, always trying to regain ground. If that had been a fight, then she'd failed to throw a single punch. An uncharacteristic move for her…

She could try again… perhaps she should try again. Familiarity breeds contempt, or so they always said. The next time she wouldn't be so surprised if he came to serve her. Then she could talk to him, find out just how normal he was and forget all about him.

 _Do I want to forget all about him?_

She bit her lip, thinking of the way he moved. There was no man in her life she was currently interested in, so it wasn't like this was hurting anyone. Was it really so bad to indulge in him? He was an entertainer, after all. It wasn't like she was marrying the guy… he knew it was fake, she knew it was fake. No one had to get hurt.

No, bad! Yang shook her head, pulling a pillow over her face and growling into it. She wasn't going to start thinking like that, no matter how much the thought of him made her skin tingle. It didn't matter that she'd never felt that way about a guy before, or how the occasional kiss she'd experienced had left her feeling nothing vaguely disappointed. _I wonder how good he can kiss?_ Ack –no! Bad brain!

"Yang?" Ruby's head peeked above her mattress, the younger girl standing on the edge of Blake's bed.

"What's up?" Yang asked, putting the pillow down and trying to look like she hadn't just been trying to cut off the oxygen to her misbehaving brain.

"I was talking about Jaune," Ruby said quietly, "What do you think about him?"

About Jaune? "He's a nice guy," Yang answered honestly, "I like him."

"That's quite the change from last week," Weiss snorted.

"Well I made a mistake. I've apologised to him, Rubes too. I'm not perfect, though I guess I should be flattered you seem to think I am." Weiss didn't respond to that with words, but Yang could hear the girl scoff to herself.

Jaune was friendly, funny and all around a nice guy, at least as far as she could see. He talked to Ruby well, he laughed with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, plus he never made any attempts to hit on her. It was nice to have a guy she could chat to whom she knew wouldn't develop any feelings for her in return. Maybe Jaune could be the guy friend she'd always wanted.

Better than the ones she'd had before, who had slowly turned from close friends to love struck teens. Who had turned on her when she told them she wasn't interested, accusing her of having played with their feelings. She hadn't done that… she'd tried to be as blatant as she could in order to _spare_ their feelings.

It never worked.

"Pyrrha thinks he's being bullied," Ruby said, bringing Yang back to the real world. "She said he came out of the changing rooms with blood under his nose and a split lip."

"Winchester?" Blake said, less of a question and more a statement.

"She said she saw Team CRDL leaving before Jaune did," Ruby confirmed. "Jaune said he didn't want her to help though… that he wanted her to ignore it until it blew over."

Yang frowned, feeling an ugly sensation settle in her stomach. Bullies… how she hated them. There'd been more than a few in Signal too, especially with how popular she had been. When they'd realised they couldn't get to her, a few had decided to see if her younger sister was easier game.

They didn't make that mistake twice.

"He's not wrong," Blake said, turning a page loudly. "As distasteful as it sounds Cardin is likely to move on if Jaune doesn't show any reaction. It would just mean him looking for a new victim, however."

Cardin Winchester… Yang frowned as she thought of him. He was a real piece of work no matter which way she looked at it. First there'd been the racism, then just him shouting out or insulting people in class, now he was hurting one of her friends too? Did she need to have `words` with him?

"Pyrrha says she promised not to interfere," Ruby whispered, voice cracking. Jaune was her first friend in Beacon, and it seemed she wasn't taking the news well. "She asked if we could help though… I said you might be able to."

"Me?" Yang asked, sitting up and pointing to herself.

"You do talk to him often," Weiss pointed out.

"Aren't you going out with him later in the week?" Blake chimed in.

"Just to chat," Yang protested. Best not to let Ruby get the wrong idea. "I invited you anyway. Why don't you come along?"

"Pass."

Sheesh, talk about zero fun.

"But you could talk to him there," the black-haired girl added. "Maybe his lips would loosen with a little drink."

Blake wanted her to try and outdrink a bartender? That sounded like a bad idea. But with Ruby looking at her with those wide, watery eyes, it wasn't like she could refuse either.

"Argh, fine," Yang scowled, falling back as Ruby cheered. "I'll ask him about it but don't expect him to spill his life story just because I do."

If Ruby heard her warning she gave no sign, gushing about how things would be okay now her sister was on the case. Great, more pressure for her shoulders… no problem. She just needed to talk with him and try to figure out what he was putting up with all of this, or her sister would be crushed.

Simple…

Damn it Ruby.

She supposed it wouldn't be that bad. The two of them were going out drinking anyway and maybe this would be good distraction to keep her mind off of other, much more dangerous, things. Jaune was a friend and one she wouldn't mind getting to know a little more. He could also be a buddy on night's out, plus he made great cocktails and wasn't going to start drooling over her. He ticked all the best boxes, honestly.

And maybe in time he _would_ be a good fit for Ruby, if he ever decided he felt that way. He was loyal, friendly and charming enough. The age difference was a thing, but that would change in time.

Yang might have even considered him for herself, if she felt anything like that for the guy. She didn't, however. Jaune White was nice but he was just a little _too_ nice in her mind. The kind of guy you loved to have as your friend, who you could trust to watch your back and keep your secrets, but whom would perhaps be a little… _vanilla_ in a relationship. Yang preferred those guys who had a little more edge to them, a hint of danger or mystery… something to capture the attention and keep her wondering.

 _Someone like Crimson?_ Yang's mind taunted.

Crap…

* * *

 **Situations are explained and the issues develop. Someone asked if Jaune would be expelled if he was found out, and clearly the answer is no. It's more that the stigma that comes with such things would be too much for him to bear. Sometimes when I write things like this, people come back saying "Oh, it's unrealistic, no one would really care if someone was a stripper, etc…"**

 **Or, with my older fics, "No one would feel antagonism towards Hunters, why would someone when it's saving lives? This doesn't make sense. It's forced conflict!"**

 **Well I'd just like to say that things like this** _ **do**_ **happen in real life. I'm all for equality, don't get me wrong, but pretending inequality doesn't exist isn't going to fix anything. People** _ **do**_ **regularly look towards military forces or police with disgust. People** _ **do**_ **stigmatise people who have worked in the sex industry. Hell, you only need to look at google news to see that teenagers commit suicide because their `friends` share sex tapes of them and such, leading to taunting, cruelty and allegations of them being sluts and such. This happens in real life, so I'm not really buying into the "It's forced and not at all realistic" responses that people bring forwards.**

 **I'm sure we'd all love it if life** _ **wasn't**_ **like that, but sadly it kind of is.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 19** **th** **December**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my good god, this week… ugh. So two of the magazines went well and were finished, but the last ones are** _ **slaughtering**_ **me. It's just… people keep changing their minds on what they want, making me have to re-write them, and then the sales team are being really bad on getting in the art work for the studio – because they left it late and now half their customers are on holiday and not responding.**

 **So suddenly we have to dig old stuff out and make it ourselves, which is in the contract they sign, but I just** _ **know**_ **it will lead to complaints next year while I'll have to handle. But come on… if you know you are going away and know you have PAID for an advert and need to get artwork through…** _ **why would you not do it**_ **!? That's like paying for a concert ticket fully knowing you are not going to attend!  
**

 **Just throw the money away, why don't you. I love Christmas, but the xmas rush can go and drown itself! Totally drags into my writing too, damn it. I went home this weekend and just finished more work for clients who suddenly decided they had no time to write their own, but somehow feel they can demand I do it for free... and I kinda had to! Because if I didn't the magazine wouldn't go! Bastards...  
**

 **Can't wait to break up on Wednesday and actually have free time to put into writing!**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

The moment Jaune entered the Golden Oyster his entire posture seemed to change. To Yang it was strange to see him straighten up, to go from a slightly nervous stance to something more comfortable, even as he nodded a familiar greeting to a bouncer who smiled back, or when someone behind the bar waved and called his name. He was always friendly back at Beacon, always willing to chat – albeit that he didn't socialise much, or even at all, outside of their two teams. Still, at Beacon there was always a sense of anxiety or worry holding him back… it seemed to not hold him at the club.

It was honestly like looking at a completely different person.

"It's pretty busy tonight," she said, nodding her head towards the dance floor, which was currently filled with people. The two of them were sat on a balcony above it, the glass floor muting the noise a little. When he'd told her about a quiet spot he knew she'd been worried he might have meant the VIP lounge. If the same person as before was handling the entrance he might have recognised her, which would have led to a difficult conversation with her drinking partner.

"It's payday for the locals," he said, "They tend to come out on force on days like this." He sipped some at some cocktail she wasn't familiar with, while she enjoyed the sunrise he'd made. His were always deliciously sweet. "No doubt Reg will be rubbing his hands together in glee."

"I'm surprise he could spare you the night off."

Jaune shrugged, "The club actually gets pretty flush with part-time work when the local schools start up. There's plenty of students looking to make some extra lien."

"I can believe it. I used to work in a little corner shop back in Patch." Not that she'd been old enough to work in one of the local pubs around there, but it was probably a similar deal. Pocket money only went so far. "The bouncer seemed to recognise you easily, not to mention the guys behind the bar. You must have been working here for a while."

"Eh, definitely for a while."

Yang rolled her eyes at the response, not to mention the lack of any details. Once more her _purpose_ for being at the club with him came to mind. _Sure guys, make me be the one to have to ask him about how he's being bullied at school, real fair._ It wasn't that she didn't care, but if Pyrrha and Ruby couldn't get it out of him she had no idea what she was supposed to do. `So… that bullying, then`. Yeah, that would go down well…

In fact, despite her initial hopes, the entire evening felt awkward and stilted. She felt like she was there more on a mission than going drinking with a friend, while he seemed to recognise that, giving short answers and waiting for the next question before speaking. _So much for my hopes for a casual night out with a friend,_ she sighed, running a finger around the top of her glass.

"You seem to be getting better in combat class." she said, just to have something she could say. Maybe she should call the night off early and make an excuse to go home?

"Getting better," he nodded, "But still not as good as you guys."

"Hey now, you can have dreams but you'll never be as good as me."

"So modest," his eyes were flat, earning a little laugh from her. Better - he seemed to be loosening up a little. Was it a case of knowing what to talk about? "You and Ruby though, you're both insane… how did you get so strong?"

Amusement suffused her for a moment as she gave him a quick grin. "Mostly just time," she said. "Our parents were both hunters so it made sense that we both got into it early. I must have started exercising heavily at like seven or eight, maybe? That means a good ten years prep for this point."

"And probably for everyone else too," he sighed.

"Not necessarily. Some people will only have the six from whatever starter school they went to. Signal takes you on at level but apart from a fitness and intelligence test, there's no official requirements." She'd aced the fitness and to be fair the mind tests had been mostly easy things that any self-respecting eleven-year-old should have been able to answer. "You didn't go to a school though, did you?"

Jaune looked a little awkward for a moment, and she wondered if that had come off sounding harsh. "I didn't go to a combat school," he said, "I had personal training, but it was only for the last two years."

"Just the two?" Compared to what most people had, that was pretty damn short. "You still got into Beacon though, so it must have been a good two years."

"It was," Jaune nodded, looking proud for the first time. "She's an amazing teacher and helped me out a lot. I was basically fresh when she took me on. It's still not enough to win any proper spars, but I'm just glad I managed to get into Beacon at all."

Yang felt the uncomfortable urge to reach over and rub his head Ruby style. It was the way he talked about his teacher, the cutesy way his pride wasn't aimed at himself – but towards her. Ruby had used to look at her like that too, back before such adulation had been considered uncool. _Damn it, give me back my Rubaby._ Still, he was willing to talk and she needed distracting from all the nightmarish thoughts about that guy. "You're lasting in fights against people," Yang said, "Your stamina and speed are there, it's just finishing the fight. You don't seem to be able to do much damage and eventually you get worn out and beaten yourself."

He nodded, looking like he was making a mental note of her words. "Nina was more focused on making sure I was able to stay alive than hit hard. I was able to kill the Grimm in initiation, but everyone else is a lot tougher than one of those."

That was true, she supposed. In a weird way the students were stronger than most Grimm, how otherwise would they have been able to face them? At least he was strong enough to go toe to toe with the enemies of mankind. _I guess that's good enough proof he deserves his spot._ It was also probably a kick in the teeth to the kind of people who had gone through all the prep schools and still failed to pass initiation. Frankly if someone could work their ass off for two years and manage it, then more power to them.

"You seem to be having trouble with Winchester the most."

She knew she'd pushed too hard when she said it. His shoulders locked up and his eyes flicked up to meets hers, narrowed. Maybe that had been a bit too obvious, but the quick response definitely suggested there was _something_ going on there. "No more than anyone else," he said.

"You sure?" she asked, "He was pretty vocal insulting you the other day."

"He insults everyone."

True, but that didn't help her current situation. Why couldn't Pyrrha have dealt with this? He was her partner. "Look," Yang sighed, deciding to just bite the bullet and go for it, "Ruby's worried-"

He laughed, "About what?"

Yang's eyes narrowed, a frustrated sigh escaping her as she crossed her arms and stared at him, "About how you're being bullied," she said frankly, "And if you're about to tell me you're not then keep in mind I'm not nearly as easy to convince as Pyrrha or Ruby."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, clearly struggling for an answer as he opened his mouth to speak – only to be cut off as the music below died. The silence it left behind was overpowering. He looked over the balcony to their left, "Not again…"

Yang growled and pushed herself up, glancing over with narrowed eyes, "What now?" She'd just been about to force the issue too. Someone better have a damn good reason for interrupting her.

Down below the dancers had given way as a group of people elbowed their way towards the main stage. The men, at least ten in total, wore black suits with red ties and glasses, a uniform she had seen before at Junior's club. Jaune cursed quietly.

She glanced towards him, nodding once to the guys on the dance floor. "I take it this isn't a social call."

"Hei Xiong's men… it's been so quiet lately too." He glanced at her, "We figured after you trashed their club that they would have been busy but it looks like they've come to even the score."

Yang's eyes widened, "They've come to attack the Oyster?" That seemed a dramatic response, especially considering it was _her_ who had wrecked the club. "I didn't realise the entertainment industry was so cut-throat."

"It usually isn't… Hei likes to think he owns the neighbourhood though. We don't pay protection money and this is what happens." Jaune stood up, one hand on the railing as he bent his legs.

Something stirred in her stomach as her eyes widened. Her hand latched out, catching his wrist before he could vault over the side. "You're going down there?" she hissed. "You're going to fight all of them?"

"They're not hunters," he shot back, "Besides, someone has to. You can stay here if you want."

Stay here? Laughter bubbled from her lips as she grinned and stood up, patting him lightly on the head. "You must be joking," she said, "Your plan needs work if you think you're jumping down there though."

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

How adorable. That feeling in her stomach pooled hotter and hotter, not fear as one might have expected but rather a deep-seated excitement ingrained into her. Talking about bullying and school wasn't nearly as exciting as a good fight. "Because," she said, leaning close to press a finger to Jaune's lips. His eyes widened, but not as much as they did when she _pushed_ him back. "Because that's _my_ plan!"

The suited men turned to face her as she crashed down onto the dance floor with a loud crack. None of them seemed to recognise her, more the loss for them – as two drew forth black metal sticks and rushed towards her.

She laughed as she tilted her head to the side, letting one pass over her shoulder as she caught the second in the palm of her hand. A vicious twist and pull had the man disarmed and with that same hand she slammed the pommel of the stolen weapon into the other one's cheek, knocking him aside. "Hello boys," she shouted, "If you're looking for a fight all you had to do was ask. Careful though, if you play with fire," she grinned as her eyes flashed red, "You might get burned."

"Seriously?" Jaune panted, catching up with her after he'd dashed down the stairs. "That's your line? I see what Ruby meant when she said I should watch out for your sense of humour."

"And the moment is ruined," she sighed with a little smile, "We doing this?"

He touched a hand to her arm, shaking his head as he stepped in front of her. "Let me try reasoning with them first," he whispered before turning to the men. "If you want to talk with the owner then I'm afraid he's busy at the moment. I work here… you can talk to me."

"We're here to collect payment," one of the mooks said. Yang rolled her eyes, squaring off behind Jaune in case they made to attack.

"We don't pay Hei. You've come to the wrong place." They responded by drawing their weapons, a mixture of batons and cleavers which they brandished in front of them. On the outskirts bouncers and staff were ushering customers away, helping them escape out of the doors. "Reg is going to have my head," Jaune muttered.

Yang laughed as she sauntered up to stand beside him, falling into a stance, "Looks like negotiation failed. I liked the attempt though, it was very cute."

"Can we try to keep the damage to a minimum? I'll have to explain this to my boss later."

"Eh, I wasn't done with my drink anyway." She'd keep the place standing regardless, because right now she wasn't being attacked in a club owned by her opponents. These guys had come here looking for trouble and the last thing she wanted was for her new haunt to be put out of business for months on end.

But hey… at least the night wouldn't be as boring as she'd feared.

/-/

Jaune could guiltily admit to feeling a little relieved when the Red Axe Gang appeared. Reg would have his head if he ever found out, but the simple assault by Hei's men saved him from having to face the reality of Yang's interrogation. That it also let him work out a few of his frustrations was just a bonus.

One of the goons swung wildly towards his head, Jaune ducking underneath and letting the blade pass by with a whistle of air. His crappy sword was back at Beacon but that didn't stop him slugging the guy in the jaw, knocking him down. He shook his hand afterwards, wincing slightly at the impact. Hitting a man always hurt more than you thought it would.

"Get him!" It was one of the two who leaps over their friend's body who screamed it, but they both put action to words in running him down. A baton swung in from above, the other attacking towards his legs.

Jaune sighed as he pushed himself back, letting them both miss with loud curses. In Beacon he was weak, but that was compared to some of the best aspiring huntsman and huntresses in the entire Kingdom. Being weak at Beacon still put you above a good 99% of the population of Vale, rent-a-goons included. As the baton passed before his face Jaune darted in, landing an elbow into the eye socket of one of them before pushing him down and vaulting over his bag, landing a kick into the chest of the second. "You alright Yang?" he called.

"Pardon?" Yang turned to look at him, three men groaning on the floor and one hanging from her clenched fist.

Jaune chuckled and shook his head, remembering who he was dealing with. "Never mind…"

The last members of the party took one look at their downed comrades and fled, Yang seeing them on with a threatening step forwards. "Heh," she clapped her hands together, "Well that was easy."

Jaune's eyes narrowed. It had been easy… too easy. "Yang, move!" he called, throwing himself to the side as a red blur landed on his position. He hit the ground hard, rolling across the floor before coming back onto his feet.

Some ten paces away stood a familiar duo, one in red, the other white. "Hello Jaune," the girl in red crooned, running her claws before her face. "It's good to see you again. Did you miss us?"

"We missed you, didn't we Miltia?" Melanie asked. They shared a look before grinning towards him.

"Friends of yours?" Yang asked, side-stepping her way to stand next to him.

"Not as much as they seem to believe."

"Feh," Yang grinned, "I took 'em both on before. Might be a bit tougher if I don't want to cause any collateral damage… will you be okay without a weapon?"

She was looking at his empty hands, which he supposed he could understand. "I'll be fine," he assured. "I can defend myself at least." Not as good as he could with a sword, but enough to stall for time, which was all they really needed.

"You two finished with your little conference?" Melanie asked with one hand on her hip. "We're here with a message from Junior, but I suppose we could settle for borrowing a certain blonde for the night."

A lance of fear shot through him, instinctively forcing him to take a step back as he glared towards them. How they'd found out, he had no idea - even to this day. It had been the last time Hei and Reg met, if he recalled, in which the arrogant bastard had demanded Crimson in exchange for peaceful co-existence. When Reg had said he didn't know who that was, one of the Malachites had stepped forward and pointed straight at him. They knew exactly who he was... what he did.

"Someone's popular," Yang whistled, though thankfully she didn't seem to realise their meaning. "Sorry girls," she called to the two, "Tall and blonde is off the menu tonight. He's promised to show me a good time."

Gods but yang didn't even realise how wrong that sounded to people who knew what he was. True to his expectation, the Malachite sister's eyes darkened, sneers spreading across their faces. "He wouldn't be for _our_ pleasure. Come work for us and we'll consider the Oyster's debt paid."

There wasn't a chance in hell of him agreeing to that… or of Hei honouring that deal. "Can you focus on Miltia?" he whispered to Yang. "The red one," he added when she shot him a confused look. Yang turned back to the duo and nodded.

"The white one focuses on kicks," she said, not that he didn't know already. "I'll finish up quick. Just hold her off." Heh… it was nice to have someone looking after him for a change.

The moment Yang moved forward the Malachites cut apart, dashing in opposite directions and forcing Yang to engage only one at a time. She cursed and shot after the red one, Melanie's smile growing as she took the chance to dance towards him, flicking her sharp heel towards his eyes.

He grunted as he fell back, blocking her kick with the back of his arm and feeling his aura dwindle just a little. He tried to catch her ankle before she could bring it down but she was too quick. While she was off-balance, however, he rushed in to throw a kick towards her knee.

Melanie giggled, hopping onto her back foot and blocking his kick by driving her heel into his shin.

Pain rocketed up his body, the damage dulled but the jarring sensation still present as he stumbled back. With grit teeth he forced himself to ignore it, hopping a little further so she couldn't follow-up. At least Yang seemed to be having a better time, her foe on the run.

"A girl could become jealous if you keep looking at another like that." Melanie winked flirtatiously as she danced into his guard, first one kick which he tried to block, only for her to feint and reverse – driving a heel straight up towards his jaw.

The sharp blade passed less than an inch before his face, his panicked dodge enough to send him tumbling to the floor. A bottle caught his eye, fingers curling around the neck a moment later before he smashed it into her other ankle.

Glass exploded as the girl cried out and backed away, holding her leg out and looking down on it. It hadn't broken skin but there was a yellow stain on her boots, the colour obvious against the white material. "Tch," she scoffed, "I see your customer service hasn't improved any."

"Maybe if you actually came here as customers I'd put in some effort." Jaune scrambled to his feet, putting a table between them. _Mental note, put some thought into unarmed lessons… being stuck without a weapon sucks._

"What kind of skank do you think I am?" The table between them exploded as her heel slammed down onto it, glass shattering up and into the air. Her white form dashed through it, eyes flashing in delight as they registered the panic in his. She feinted high, drawing his hands up before slamming her shin into the side of his, forcing him to falter. With a victorious shout she jumped into the air, kicking out towards his chest.

A small grin flared across his face. He gasped in pain as her blow hit, but bit down on it – wrapping his hands around the foot pressed into his chest and twisting it violently to the side.

Melanie Malachite yelped, pulled out of the air and slammed down onto the hard floor.

Jaune dashed in, slamming a knee down into her back as he tried to reach for her hands, only to yelp when she kicked backwards, bending her body in an almost unnatural position to rap her foot against the back of his skull.

The brief moment's distraction was all she needed to turn over beneath him, a hand lashed up towards his face but he managed to block it. Her knee into his back, however, he had no recourse for. He took it with a pained grunt, trying to ignore it. So she drove it into his spine once, twice, three times more – and she didn't seem likely to stop.

A furious growl escaped him as he reared back a hand and threw it towards her face. She pulled up her arms, blocking it but obscuring her vision as he took hold of her skull and slammed it against the floor. "Go unconscious already!" he shouted, pulling back to do the same again.

Something soft and smooth wrapped around his neck. "You first," Melanie seethed through her fingers, having somehow pushed his body so that he was over her stomach and bending her body up enough that she could wrap a leg around his neck.

He gasped for breath as she straightened herself out, dragging him backwards so that it was _his_ head which struck the floor.

With a growl she continued the momentum, flipping herself up so that it was her on top of him. Her hands grasped for the bottle he'd used on her, lifting it above her head.

"What do you know?" Jaune coughed a little blood as she hit him. "You ended up riding me after all."

Melanie Malachite's eyes flashed with pure murder. "Putting you out of commission will send a big enough message to dear Reginald," she snarled. "Maybe a few weeks in hospital will get rid of that snark!"

"Jaune!"

He heard Yang call his name, a note of panic in her voice as she tried to cover the distance between them. She wouldn't be fast enough, however, and his eyes clenched shut as he waited for Melanie's blow to land.

It didn't.

"Now, now," a soft voice whispered, "That's awfully rude."

/-/

Yang's frantic sprint slowed into a jog, and then came to a halt. The Malachite sister above Jaune had frozen, eyes wide as she sat atop his form, broken bottle in hand. Beneath her chin, two fingers propped her face up. Yang's eyes traced the bare, smooth arm up towards a beautiful face framed with rich, brown hair.

The woman smiled and tilted her head to the side, emerald eyes glinting as she looked down at the girl whose face she held. "No words?" she breathed, and even her voice sent _shivers_ down Yang's spine. It was so soft, so sensual and –dare she say it – erotic. "Come now," she continued, slowly standing up and forcing the girl to do the same lest her head be snapped back.

Yang's eyes roved up and down the woman's form, noting the satin dress with a split leg, blood red in colour and glinting in the light. She knew the woman from somewhere… she just knew she did. Her eyes widened when Jaune coughed and rolled over, and all thought of the woman was lost as she rushed over to kneel beside him, "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he coughed, pushing himself up.

She ignored his words, looking over him herself. He had a split lip and what looked like a bruise forming on his neck, but nothing too bad.

"Next time you ask me out… I'm bringing my sword."

Yang giggled, "Next time, eh? You get me in a bar brawl on the first date and think I'm going to ask for another?" To be fair it wasn't a bad tactic, at least for her. She had a feeling any other woman might have been a little put out. She pulled him up and onto his feet, but he pushed off a second later, able to stand on his own. She noticed his eyes were on the other woman, however, and so she looked towards them too.

"You said you had a message from dear little Hei," the brunette purred, "Why not tell it to me, dear?"

Melanie Malachite's face twisted, "H-He says you haven't paid your due."

" _My_ due?"

"The club's," she amended, "The Golden Oyster hasn't paid. If you don't then there might be more incidents like the las-" Her words cut off as the woman pushed a little higher, leaving the girl to stand on her tip-toes. "Beating me won't change anything," she hissed, "Hei will just strike when you're distracted."

"Like he did with poor Cynthia," the woman said, her face morphing into one of sorrow. Its power was so great that Yang felt an immediate urge to rush over and comfort her. "She was an innocent soul, yet your people left her afraid to return. That... put me in quite the bad mood."

"There will be mor-arghhh!"

Yang didn't even see it. One moment the woman was holding the girl up by two fingers beneath her chin, the next she had somehow ducked under her arm, grasped and pulled it back. The sound of the bone _cracking_ echoed through the silent room.

"Oops," the woman pushed her fingers against her lips, as though horrified at what she had just done. "My hand slipped… it has a tendency to do that when I feel threatened."

"Melanie!" Yang's opponent gasped, covering the distance in a second and pulling her sister back. The woman could have followed, Yang knew that, and yet she let them go.

"Now that you've delivered your message, why don't you take mine back to little Hei. Tell him that the next time, it will be his."

"We'll pass on your message," Miltia spat, "But don't think it will be the end of this."

"It never is," the woman sighed as the two left.

Yang couldn't help but continue to watch her, eyes widening as she turned and sashayed towards them. It wasn't until she looked up and realised that those emerald eyes were on _her_ , however, that she flushed and looked away. Holy hell, she was as straight as a board – or at least she thought so – but this woman… good god. Her body stiffened as the woman reached towards her, only to be left relieved, or maybe disappointed, when she touched Jaune's face instead.

"You're bleeding," she whispered, running a thumb against his lip.

"It's what happens when you're smacked in the face," he replied, his voice a little rough from the blood that bubbled there. "Also ow… can you please not poke it?"

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Yang swallowed, wondering at what she was about to see until, to her immense surprise, Jaune simply shook his head and laughed, pulling away. Any man would have _killed_ to be in his situation… hell, they would have lined up to punch themselves in the faces and present their injuries to her.

"We shall have to work on your technique," the woman sighed, "I only caught the end of your fight but it was a little disappointing."

"I didn't have a weapon," he protested.

She raised a finely detailed eyebrow at him. "And whose fault is that?" Yang couldn't argue with that, and judging from the way Jaune didn't meet her eyes, neither could he. "Now then, why not introduce me to your new friend?"

"Ah," Jaune jumped. "This is Yang! She's a friend from Beacon and on a different team. Yang, this is Nina. She works here and is also the one who trained me."

"H-Hi!"

Yang had never hated herself more for stuttering right there. The woman laughed, ignoring the preferred hand entirely and instead placing her palms on Yang's cheeks. She could feel her skin heating up.

"A pleasure to meet you," Nina whispered, "Do take care of my student, won't you?"

"Nina!" Jaune pushed forward to pull the woman's hands away, something Yang wasn't sure if she was thankful for or not. "Sorry about her," he said, "She's very touchy."

 _I can tell,_ Yang thought, laughing it off. _Still, I've definitely seen her somewhere… she looks so familia-_ The woman turned to her and winked, touching her fingers to her lips and placing them on Yang's cheek before walking away. It was as she did that Yang's mind kicked in, recalling her as the exact woman who had performed on stage just a few days ago. The same woman that Yang had seen strip naked an-

"Yang?" Jaune tapped her arm, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," Yang laughed, "I am totally okay – absolutely."

She wasn't, like, panicking or anything. That woman was one of the strippers here… Jaune's _teacher_ was one of the strippers – and more than that – someone who could have seen Yang watching her show! If she recognised her… if she told Jaune?

A hand tugged on her arm, pulling her towards the bar where even now staff members were starting to clean up the damage. There were no more customers now but Jaune sat her down at it, slipping behind to make her a drink. She accepted it mechanically, downing it in one and cringing at the sugary taste. It did help to bring her back to reality, however.

"That woman," Yang asked quickly, "She's your trainer, right?"

"Yeah," Jaune shrugged and sat back down next to her. "Nina's been a friend for a while but she took on my training two years ago. She's really great… I hope to be as strong as her one day."

"Is that all she does?" She had to know… did Jaune know what else Nina did for a living?

"She works here," he said carefully, "She… serves in the VIP lounges."

Serves… right… just normal bartending, sure. Yang relaxed as she felt the tension drain away. It was the last bit holding her up as the adrenaline from the fight seeped away, leaving her to laugh and fall forwards onto the bar. "Whew," she chuckled, "What a night…"

"Isn't this like the second time in as many months that you've caused a bar brawl?" he asked, leaning forward onto his arms as well. She stuck her tongue out at him, noticing his smile and the teasing tone to his voice. "Thanks for the help anyway, it didn't go all that good for me."

"They seemed to know you," Yang said, "Have you fought them before?"

"Once," he shrugged, "There was an incident last year where they started to target staff members on their way home. Me, Nina and a few of the others with training started to escort staff home at night… I ended up fighting against Miltia while Nina handled the rest." He shook his head with a sigh. "It was actually a pretty even fight when I had my sword. I'm not usually so easily beaten."

Yang hummed but didn't argue. It wasn't a new story, someone losing their weapon and then being stuck unable to defend themselves. Ruby was just as bad, perhaps even worse. At least he'd been able to knock his opponent down and do a little damage. "Would you be willing to learn if I offered to teach you a little?"

"Is this about the bullying again?" he sighed.

"It's got nothing to do with that," she said seriously. "Look, you're a friend, and Ruby would be _crushed_ if something happened to you. I'm not offering you all my time like I know Pyrrha has, I'm offering the occasional spar and some pointers. I'll get a sparring partner, you'll get a little better and the next time those two show up you'll be able to handle them yourself."

He looked at her from the corner of one eye, his face impossible to read. Both Ruby and Pyrrha had offered already, yet both had been for different reasons. Pyrrha wanted to get close to him… Ruby wanted to protect him.

"I'm open on when and where," she said. "No rules, no promises… just a spar between two friends."

"I'd…" he chuckled as a small smile slipped across his face, "Just a spar," he nodded, "I'd not say no to that. Thanks Yang." It was as though the ice was broken between them, or maybe it was the fight that had done that, removing all uncertainty and awkwardness as a good fight tended to do. There was nothing better for building camaraderie than the slow release of adrenaline and tension.

"Heh, no probs." She flicked an ice-cube from her drink at the side of his head, giggling as he tried to catch it and missed, the cube splashing against his forehead and dripping down his nose. "Tell me more about this rivalry crap anyway," she said, more to keep the easy atmosphere going than anything else. "You seemed pretty into it if they knew you by name."

"It's been around for years now," Jaune rolled his eyes as he reached over and mixed them another round of drinks. "The Golden Oyster was here decades before the Club ever was, but Hei started to throw his weight around the moment he appeared. It must have been… eight, maybe ten years ago?"

"And it's still going on?" That was some pretty heavy dedication for a business rivalry.

"Most of the other businesses around here just give in and pay. Hei's an ass but he does have contacts and so can reduce crime figures if he has to. Reg is like a brick wall though, totally immovable and set in his ways. It doesn't help that, being a direct competitor to his club, Hei wants to charge us like ten times as much as he does everyone else." Jaune scowled. "He wants the Oyster either out of business or in his hands."

"Why doesn't Reg up and sell?" Yang asked.

Jaune laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that. This place was bought by him and his wife like thirty years ago."

"He has a wife!?" Yang's mouth fell open. She wasn't normally a rude person but _Reg_ had a wife? The man's face seemed designed to prevent procreation – and yes, that sounded horrible but his _face_! It was like an amalgamation of various shapes tacked together by an amateur sculptor who had more enthusiasm and clay than skill. There were lumps that had lumps, and those lumps had probably married and had lumpy little children.

"He wasn't always that surly," Jaune laughed, before pausing, "Or so I'm told anyway… he's been that surly as far back as I can remember. A-Anyway, apparently him and his wife were a loving duo who opened the Oyster together and when she passed away fifteen years ago, he refused to give it up. The only way he's leaving this place is in a coffin."

"Damn…" Yang knew full well the power of a lost loved one. Her dad would never leave the house in Patch that he'd made with Summer either, not that she could blame him. "You said he's been like that as far back as you remember…" Yang's eyes narrowed, "Not to mention… you were pretty blunt with him before and everyone here knows you by face. How long have you worked here?"

It just didn't seem possible to explain away how everyone deferred to him with such ease, how he personally knew almost every single person – and how no one batted an eye when he walked in and served himself from the bar. Someone should have at least asked if he was going to pay.

Yang watched his face change, his expression becoming just a little more guarded. "You don't have to tell me," she said, "I was just curious."

"No, no," he shook his head, "It's fine. I'm acting like it's some big, bad secret when it really isn't." He laughed and took a drink, swallowing it straight and slamming the glass back down. "You know that my name's White, right? You know what that means?"

"That you're an unknown child without a family," she kept her voice neutral. He didn't seem like the kind to want pity or sympathy, no matter how much she felt the latter. "It's the surname they give for unknown orphans, right?"

"White for unclaimed or pure, a blank canvass ready for new colour, life and a family – or that's what everyone says anyway."

"I take it you didn't get that."

"I did," he quickly corrected, "In a sense… basically I've got no idea where I came from, like every kid called White. I didn't have the benefit of an orphanage though. The earliest thing I can remember is rummaging in the trash for things to eat."

Crap, Yang's face fell as she tried to cut him off, but he seemed to be in full flow now. She hadn't mean to bring back memories like that, nor had she expected he might have ever been homeless.

"It's fine," he grinned, and to her relief it looked honest. "I don't even remember most of it. All I remember is that I was rummaging around in some trash when this door opened and a huge man came out. He was the surliest and lumpiest person you've ever seen," Yang started to laugh, hiding her mirth in her arm. "And he just asked me what the hell I thought I was doing."

"What did you say?" she asked.

Jaune flushed and looked away, "I… uh… I told him `hell` was a naughty word and that if he wasn't careful someone might wash his mouth with soap."

Yang's lips puffed out as she tried to hold in her laughter, giving up a second later as she bent onto the bar, laughing into her arms. One hand slammed down on the counter, glasses rattling as she howled.

"I was a _kid_!" Jaune cried, throwing his arms into the air. "Not to mention starving and probably lacking sleep. Throw me a bone here."

"S-Sorry," she giggled, "Go on…"

"Right… so after Reg thoroughly scarred me for life by cursing ten times in as many words, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the kitchens – forcing me down and stuffing some food into my mouth." Jaune sighed and leaned back, an almost whimsical smile on his face. "I remember being pretty afraid at the time… not that anyone would blame me. I cried a little, asked him not to hurt me and told him I'd be gone before he knew it. He didn't take that well… put down a mattress and a sleeping bag and told me I had to work off the food he'd given me, so I'd be working for him from then on."

"He employed a child?" Yang gasped. "Isn't that like slave labour?"

"He _tricked_ a child. The job was to carry paper around his office… then, as I got older, to help organise things, then to clean dishes when I was eleven or twelve, then to set up chairs and tables." Jaune shrugged and ran his finger around the rim of his glass. "After a while I forgot all about leaving, but he always made sure I had food and a bed. Even had some of the other staff teach me how to read and write."

"Aww…" Yang cooed as she leaned her head on one hand. "I'm going to tell him how much of a softy he is the next time I see him." The thought seemed to horrify Jaune, which meant she'd have to make sure she did it when he was nearby. "So you've lived here pretty much all your life?"

"Pretty much," he nodded, "The Golden Oyster is my home and that's why just about everyone knows me. Some even raised or babysat for me."

"So that must mean you know everyone else here too," Yang whispered. Did that mean he… he had to know what else happened here, which meant he _definitely_ knew about the strip club. He couldn't have known about her presence there, not since he hadn't worked those days… but the big question was… did he know who Crimson was?

"I know most people, yeah..."

Did she... did she dare ask?

She didn't… of course she didn't. It would have ruined the mood between them, not to mention led nowhere good. He would ask how she knew that name, she would have to tell him… what happened from there she had no idea, but even if she found out who he was – what could she do with that knowledge?

And what did it matter? She hadn't thought about him once since the night started, too engrossed in her fight and then their own conversation.

She would deal with the Crimson issue a later time…

"Have you ever wondered who your real parents are?"

"Once or twice," he admitted, "Or one or two hundred times, I guess. In the end there's just no way to find out. I just… as rude as it sounds, I would rather they were dead than people who had abandoned me. It sounds horrible but at least it means they loved me, you know?"

Yang's breath came out in a great sigh, eyes drifting shut as she thought of her own mother… her _real_ mother and not the one she held dearly in her heart. "I know what you mean," she sighed. "One means you lost them because of events outside of their control... the other that they're the worst kind of parents imaginable."

"Did I say something wrong?"

He sounded so concerned that she couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "Nothing wrong," she said, "Just hit a little close to home."

"Forget I said anything," he waved a hand. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. You don't have to tell me and I won't ask."

She didn't, and she knew that. He didn't need to know, and hell, he pretty much said he wouldn't push. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe, just maybe, it was him… and how easy he was to talk to. "Screw it," she said, startling him. "You talked about your past and it's a damn sight crappier than mine."

"It's not a competition."

"It's not," she agreed, "But I kinda want to tell someone... if you'll listen."

Jaune smiled, refilling their drinks and handing one to her. She took a long sip, marvelling at the taste. "I'll listen," he said. She knew he would... because against all odds she felt like she could trust him.

"Ruby's mom was Summer... she was an awesome mom and I considered her mine too..."

She had no idea why she continued to tell him. No idea why she kept going or why he sat through it all. It was something she kept close to her heart, so close that even her father didn't know how she felt about the mother who hadn't cared enough to raise her.

But as one minute became ten, ten became thirty and thirty threatened to become two hours... she couldn't help but wonder why she'd ever hesitated.

She'd had a feeling he would understand...

* * *

 **Not hugely pleased with this one, mostly because of the fraction of time I had to put into it. Normally a chapter is crafted over a few days, but this one was written today – for today. December is a cruel, cruel month when you're writing magazines. Luckily this is the** _ **last**_ **Fanfiction of the year which will be affected by it. Breaking up from work on Wednesday then I'll be free over the Xmas break, and work will be back to normal in January. Blessed freedom.**

 **But I'd like to apologise anyway if this doesn't feel up to the standard I normally provide and hell –demand of myself… I would rather produce an okay chapter than push back on the date, however, as that would just make writing every consecutive story harder.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 2** **nd** **Jan**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	9. Chapter 9

**More illness… man, I feel like I'm repeating that a lot but only because I had a chapter Friday, Sunday and now Monday and have been sick through the weekend, sigh. Naturally my illness will be gone by the time work starts, since I'd hate to live in a world where I actually get to use my sick days.**

 **xD**

* * *

 **Beta:** College Fool

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Jaune White struck the mat hard. His arms and legs flailed as he bounced across the ring and came to a stop by the edge. His head fell down as a few, harsh pants escaped his lips. "I'm okay," he groaned unconvincingly.

Yang winced and made to dash forwards, only to pause as her opponent's partner did it before her. She glanced away from those baleful green eyes and sighed as she disengaged Ember Cecilia on her wrists. She hadn't exactly meant to hit him that hard. "The spar's over," she called and walked over to him, "That was pretty good, actually. You lasted longer than some people do against me in class."

A blue eye crackled open blearily to stare at her. He looked sore but there were no bruises on his face, which was better than what she'd done to him the last time. Pyrrha fretted as he tried to sit up but he pushed her aside with a little smile. "Any advice then?" he asked.

Yang paused to think and hummed a little to herself. That he'd taken her up on the spars she'd offered was a good enough development, but the goal was to help him out so that he didn't end up in the same situation he had the other night. "You're good at dodging and movement," she said slowly, "Very good, actually… you're more graceful than you look."

Jaune laughed awkwardly and scratched his head.

He really did move well… strangely well for a guy, but she supposed that could be written off as training from that woman she'd seen at the Oyster. "Honestly, your stamina is good too, you can keep going as long as I can, which is pretty impressive. I think the biggest problem is your weapon. It's letting you down."

He looked down to the sword by his side, her and Pyrrha did the same. It was a simple thing, and that was all that could really be said about it. Mass-produced came to mind, along with cheap and unimpressive.

"I know they say the sword doesn't make the man," she added, "But it kind of is a big part of it. I'm not much of a weapons girl though, so maybe Pyrrha can offer some input."

The redhead in question blinked but quickly smiled, while Yang let out a sigh of relief. She could have given him some advice too, you didn't live with Ruby Rose and not pick up at least a fair knowledge on weaponry – but getting the champion involved might go some way to mitigating the looks she'd been sending her way for the whole spar.

It was stupid really and made her want to roll her eyes. Whether Jaune had let it slip by accident or just not realised, she didn't know. But Pyrrha had found out about the spars and training Yang had offered and quickly realised that Jaune had accepted that while turning down her own. That must have led to putting one and one together and getting three, right before she assumed the two blondes were trying to get together.

To Pyrrha's credit she tried to keep it hidden. There were no angry glares or whispered insults like the girls in Signal would have done. Instead, Pyrrha smiled and tried to be as normal as possible… she was probably the kind of person to gracefully back away rather than cause a fight. But Yang was perceptive and ignoring your jealousy was easier said than done. It showed, no matter how much Pyrrha tried to stamp it down.

 _I'll just show her I'm not interested in him like that. She can watch a few of our spars and see we're just pals. Should calm her down._

But it didn't help to involve her in helping Jaune too. Hey, maybe that would help break the ice between them and the two could get together. He was a cool guy and a great conversationalist, he'd make her pretty damn happy.

"I think Yang might be right," Pyrrha said as she reached forward to touch the sword's hilt. She waited for his nod of approval before picking it up. "It's not a bad weapon in itself, but it does feel a little heavier than my own. This is a broadsword and probably for someone who uses powerful swings and strokes. If Yang is right about you being more of a finesse fighter, than it might be better to choose something a little lighter – maybe an arming sword?"

Yang grinned and nodded, glad to see the redhead had coined onto the same thing she had. "Make use of the speed if you have it," she nodded. "Ruby uses a heavy weapon because she's all speed and no strength. You're not quite as agile as her, but you're stronger for sure. I'd find something a little lighter."

Jaune sighed and slumped back. A few muttered curses slipped from his lips.

Her brows furrowed at his response. "That's a compliment," she said, "I'm basically sayin' your pretty much set, you just need better equipment. Most people don't get to fix all their problems by switching out one thing."

"Most people can probably afford to. I don't use this because I have a fetish for crap weapons, Yang. This is all I could afford."

Ah, shit… she cursed and looked away. How stupid of her to forget his past for a moment… he wasn't like her with a family behind her and a combat school to pay for weapon materials. The harsh truth of the matter was that the weapons of a huntsman or huntress were _not_ cheap. Most of the time, they weren't just swords or spears – but mecha-shift tools with complex machinery and parts. They were investments in saving lives, so combat schools were willing to foot the bill for students who had proven themselves, but for a person working part-time on the streets?

It would have been easier for Jaune to buy a house.

"Well we'll think of something," Pyrrha came to her rescue, "In the meantime, I'm fine if you want to try using my weapons in a spar. They're lighter than yours, so it might help you get an idea for what weapons you want in the future."

Yang watched in amusement as he tried to convince Pyrrha against such a thing, all the while the redhead continued to push. Who knew she could be so bold, eh? Letting someone else use your weapon was already pretty intimate, but when it was someone like Pyrrha Nikos? Heh… the tabloids would have eaten something like that up. "Not a bad idea," she joined in, ignoring his betrayed expression. "I know it feels weird but you can't keep sabotaging yourself by using a weapon that doesn't suit you."

"Okay, okay," Jaune surrendered with a little laugh, "I don't know when or how I'll be able to afford my own weapon, though."

"We can think of that later," Pyrrha said as she brought out her weapons and started to explain the mechanisms to her not-so-secret crush.

It was all well and good that Pyrrha was confident, but Yang wasn't quite so sure. She'd never been a bartender herself but had a feeling it wasn't the most well-paid of positions, especially not part-time. _Maybe Ruby could help build him something if he got the materials…_ She was fairly sure her sister would be more than willing, it was just affording the parts, which were equally as expensive. _I shouldn't even be thinking about this so much… I said I'd help spar with him, not solve all his problems._

And yet, in some strange way, it didn't feel right to leave him hanging like that. Call it friendship or just camaraderie, but he'd fought with her and watched her back – and she'd helped him in return. The two had then sat and shared drinks and past stories about themselves. It had been strangely intimate, in a friendly and comfortable way.

It had been… enjoyable. Almost de-stressing, like lifting a heavy weight off her shoulders. She probably didn't owe him anything for that, but it wasn't about debt in the first place. She _wanted_ to see him succeed. She wanted to see him get strong enough to look after himself.

"Guess I'm in for the long haul," she muttered to herself.

Jaune came back up to stand opposite her, _Miló_ and Akoúo̱ seemed out of place in his hands and yet he did his best to adjust to their lighter weight. "Ready," he nodded.

Yang fell into her own stance, though she decided against activating Ember Cecilia. "We'll take it easy for now. Just try to get used to fighting with them. Come at me whenever you're ready."

The blond opposite her wasted no time on thought and covered the distance between them in the blink of an eye. The shield came in towards her head, but he twisted and ducked low at the last second – spinning on one foot to slash towards her legs.

She felt the wind against her leg as she danced back, the blade missing by mere inches. The second it had gone past she ducked back in and kicked towards his face.

He twisted and leaned back, much further than any other person could have done while retaining their balance. Jaune, however, went further, leaning one hand on the ground as he vaulted back and into a crouch, blade and shield held before him.

She could only shake her head in amazement. Having Blake as a partner, she was used to acrobatic manoeuvres, but would never have considered someone like Jaune being quite so capable. She dashed in and threw a jab towards his face, following it up with another when he leaned to the left – then another when he danced back again. Dance was an apt term too, since he seemed to move so swiftly and in tune with her strikes. It had to be because of the woman who trained him… the woman that Yang knew was secretly a stripper and dancer herself.

The young man continued to dodge for a moment, frustration etched on his brow as he looked for an opening. As her fist glided past his face once more his eyes widened and he lunged forwards to slam the shield into her face.

Pain exploded across her left cheek as she staggered back. It was only instinct and her father's training which allowed her to deflect his follow-up strike, and even then, it jolted her arm. _Guess I deserve that for thinking about the show in the middle of a fight._ "Not bad," she gritted out. "Maybe it's time to up the ante a little."

"Please no…"

She grinned and ducked forward, slipping an inch beneath his shield as she slammed a fist up and into his stomach. He folded down over her hand and she brought an elbow down onto his back.

He hit the ground hard but didn't stay there. On one hand and one knee he threw himself forward so that his shoulders slammed into her knees. The weight alone wasn't enough to bring her down but he dug the pommel of Pyrrha's weapon into the side of her knee.

It was agonizing, and with a startled yelp she fell. En route her eyes flared red for a second as she kicked out with one foot, catching him in the jaw. It was enough to force him to disengage and give her the time she needed to scramble up. Yang panted as she watched him climb up across the ring from her. If he'd been able to get on top of her and use his weight to his advantage? That might not have gone so well.

He held a hand out and bent over, the other on his knee as he gasped for breath. "C-Can we take a break…? I think I'm done for now."

"Suppose we can," Yang grinned, "Not a bad workout and hey, I think we were right on the weapon thing."

"That was so much better," Pyrrha agreed as she climbed onto the stage and accepted her weapons back. "You're free to use my equipment whenever you want."

"Thanks, Pyr."

Yang didn't think it would be that easy, especially not where Miss Goodwitch's lessons were concerned. There hadn't been anyone so far who had shared their gear with another, but since they couldn't exactly do that against the Grimm, she doubted they'd be allowed to in class, either. Still, it wasn't worth ruining their good mood over it. She would have a talk with Rubes later and see what they could come up with.

"Let's call it for the day then," Yang suggested as she finally put her weapons away and cracked her neck, "You working tonight, champ?"

"Not officially, but they want me in to help move some things around. Why? Are you coming again?"

"Can't," she shrugged, "We're having a Team RWBY movie night."

"Team bonding?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang grimaced, "That's Ruby's plan. If it doesn't work to make Blake and Weiss less bitchy around one another then I'm going to set the room on fire and lock 'em both inside. That'll give them reason to bond. How are things on your end?"

"Our team is getting along marvellously," the redhead smiled, "I suppose it's easy with Nora and Ren already being so close. I hope everything works out with yours."

"Same," Jaune agreed as he clambered off the stage and they set off towards the doors. "Weiss is just a bit frosty, I guess. She was the same with Ruby and now they're good friends, right?"

"True… I just wish she wouldn't be so Weiss-cold." The two groaned at her clever word-play. Seriously, was there no one in Beacon with a good sense of humour? "You all suck." At least Pyrrha seemed to be a lot calmer around her now. The envious stares had come to a stop and her shoulders weren't quite so stiff. Hopefully, that wouldn't show its head around Ruby, though Yang supposed by now Jaune had made it pretty clear him and Rubes were just best friends.

The door to the exercise room opened as they approached, and the conversation between them died as Cardin stalked into the room. His eyes meet Yang's for an instant before flicking away. He didn't say anything as he passed by them, but Jaune stumbled and would have fallen had Pyrrha not caught him. "Sorry," Winchester apologised with a smirk.

Yang's temper flared. "Sorry," she grinned back as the idiot tripped over her extended leg and slammed to the ground.

He was up on his feet in an instant, his face red and teeth bared as he glared at her. "What the hell, Xiao-Long," he snapped, "Watch where you're going."

"Oops. Well, you know us blondes," she drawled, "We're just so dumb, we forget where we've left out legs. No hard feelings, eh?" She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, practically inviting him to take vengeance if he felt confident enough. She could still go a few more rounds in the ring if she had to.

Winchester grumbled something to himself and turned away, though not before flashing an ugly look towards the man beside her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that…" Jaune sighed.

Yang bit down on the angry words about to spill from her lips. Instead, she turned to face her friend, hands on her hips. "And what?" she asked, "Just let him continue to walk all over you? Yeah, _that_ seems like a good plan."

"It's not that-"

"Don't even start. Don't insult me by trying to convince me that's not him bullying you."

Jaune sighed and pushed some hair back from his forehead. Pyrrha watched cautiously from the side-lines, though the fact she didn't intervene was telling. Normally she would have immediately come to her partner's defence… for her not to do so here clearly meant she agreed. "It's not that," he said, "I know it's bullying and I know it's wrong, but I don't _have_ an answer to it. I can't annihilate him and his entire team like you can and I'll be taking the flak for you tripping him later."

She looked away and bit down on her lip, an ugly, guilty feeling pooling in her stomach. "If he does, come and tell me," she said – in some small attempt to assuage it. "Or tell Pyrrha, Ruby or anyone. We'd be happy to sort him out."

"But you can't be there every day and every moment. Trust me, he'll get bored when I don't show the reaction he's looking for. He insults me, bumps into me and occasionally tries to trip me up. I don't care about his insults, I'm not made of glass and I can catch myself before I fall." He shrugged with a lopsided grin. "None of those things actually bother me. So, yeah… it's bullying, but it's not having an effect. But if he gets angry and starts hitting me… that hurts."

Conflicted emotions pooled inside her as she struggled to come to terms with what he was saying. "So, you want me to just ignore when he's doing that to you?" she asked.

"Yes."

That was ridiculous… she would have never settled for that with Ruby, and hadn't when her little sister had been bullied in Signal. Stern words were enough to ward most away, but for those older students trying to hurt Yang through her sister, she'd been forced to hunt them down and ensure they left her sister alone _personally_. There had been attempts at reprisal for that too, but she'd kept her sister close by and shot each and every one down.

But could she do that with Jaune?

He wasn't on her team, nor was he part of her family. He had his own partner and his own life, including some lessons separate from her. Sooner or later, Winchester would get him alone, whether it was in the men's changing rooms or when she was in class on the other side of Beacon.

It would be for the best… to leave Jaune to handle it on his own.

But at the same time, that would mean consciously and purposefully leaving someone she considered a friend in trouble. That went against everything she'd known. It was sickening to even think of.

Her eyes flashed red as grit her teeth. "Fine," she spat out and pushed past him. "Ignore the problem. See how that helps."

She heard him call out for her as she stormed away but she shook her head and ignored him. If he wanted to let himself be bullied like that, then more power to him. It was his damn choice.

That stupid idiot.

/-/

Jaune leaned back into the firm hands on his shoulders, which pushed down into his muscles. He couldn't stop the small groan that slipped from his lips, nor could he prevent Nina's laughter as she sauntered past him, trailing a hand against his cheek.

"Those are some stiff shoulders," the topless woman said as she leaned down to place a cigarette between her lips. "You seem stressed. Is something wrong?"

"School things," he sighed and rolled his shoulders. "I thought changing to life in Beacon would be easy, but I keep messing up."

"That's to be expected," Nina teased, "It's a completely different lifestyle… not to mention you're a moron."

"Thank you…"

She giggled and turned to the side, striking a pose with one hand on her hip. "I have a show in ten, otherwise I'd offer to help you de-stress with a little massage."

"It's fine," he waved a hand, "I'll just rest my legs and have a drink or two."

"You're not working tonight, why are you here anyway?" He tried to think up an excuse but her eyes narrowed before he could. "Jaune," she sighed, "Junior isn't going to do anything so soon after I broke his little enforcer's arm. You didn't have to come to defend the club."

His cheeks flushed as he looked aside. "It's not that," he lied – and he knew full well Nina had caught it. "I just wanted to find out if anything had happened… if you'd heard anything."

"And that warranted you coming all the way out into Vale, instead of sending me a message?"

He couldn't meet her eyes.

The woman sighed and sat down opposite him. She pulled a translucent shawl over her body. It did little to cover anything but have her an exotic look, perhaps the theme for the night's performance. "There haven't been any attacks in response to your little fight," she said, "Reg has taken on a few extra bouncers, however, just in case. Brian and I also spread the word around for staff to go home in groups, and I have been escorting the ones who live closer to his territory."

"That's good."

"Hm…" she blew a ring of smoke out towards his face, "I don't believe the peace will last. The man isn't a fool and knows he will lose face if there isn't _some_ attempt at punishing us. He'll be looking for a victory to keep others in line… even if it's nothing more than a false one. I shouldn't have to say this, but do watch yourself, Jaune."

"I will," he said and nodded towards his hip where his weapon was safely secured. It wasn't one that suited him… Yang and Pyrrha had as good as proven that, but it would be more than enough for any goons Junior might send his way.

She _oozed_ towards him, taking his cheeks between her hands and tilting his head to the side. "Good," she whispered as she leaned in and allowed her warm breath to wash across his neck. "I'd hate to see your pretty face scarred."

"Don't you have a show?" Jaune asked.

The woman laughed and let go of him, her flirtatious expression disappearing as she reached up to ruffle his hair with a firm hand. "Too true," she smiled, "You're as unflappable as ever, though your pretty friend didn't seem quite so unaffected."

Jaune rolled his eyes, though he'd noticed that too. Yang had been mesmerised, though to be fair, Nina had that effect on people. "Please don't play with her," he sighed, "She's a good friend."

"Oh? Would you perhaps like to play with her yourself?"

"Your show?" he reminded her.

"I wonder," she cooed, "Would you have been quite so unaffected if it were _her_ hot breath washing against your skin? Her wet tongue touching against your pulse?" Nina shooed him out of the changing rooms before he could even answer, leaving him to wander the VIP area and sit down in one of the seats. A waiter recognised him with a little wave, bringing over a stiff drink and leaving without asking for any lien. He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd told Yang about growing up in the Oyster… he was as much a part of it as Reg and the furniture were. Everyone knew him by name and face, if not the mask he wore on occasion.

He looked around for a moment to see if Yang had broken her word and shown up, but true to form she was absent and he settled into the seat with a sigh of relief.

He wasn't ready to face her yet… not when she was still so upset. It wasn't an argument he could win either, since she had every right to feel frustrated and it was only because of how good a person she was. She wanted to help… the problem was, no one really could.

Cardin Winchester, for all his bitter words, hadn't truly done anything worth drawing the attention of the teachers. The one time he'd done any real damage, it had been in response to Jaunt hitting him first. Hmph… Yang and Pyrrha probably thought he was sitting back and accepting it all… as though he'd be so masochistic. There were two aspects to ignoring Cardin's taunts and bullying.

On the one hand, he might get bored and go away – which would be a nice, painless way of resolving things. But there was also the chance that he would escalate in an attempt to get a reaction. If he escalated enough… well, a quick trip to Miss Goodwitch would bring an end to the bullying, and maybe even Cardin's position within Beacon.

 _Though it would be quicker still if I could just fight him off… must be nice to be strong like Yang and Pyrrha._ His eyes fell to the sword once more. Deep inside, a part of him had known it wasn't right for him… it was hard not to, when he was the one fighting with it. It felt heavy and clumsy and he had to correct his balance constantly lest the weight and reach drag him to the side. He _had_ been saving up for a better one… though it would still never be on the level of the incredible ones he'd wielded earlier.

Even though he'd had no practice with them, _Miló_ and Akoúo̱ had felt incredible… so light and responsive, with a versatility he could never hope to match, let alone understand. He'd longed to change it into the javelin too, just to see what it felt like.

It must be nice to have such a weapon…

No, no, no – he shook his head. There was no use getting jealous over what other people had. He'd made it as far as he had with this second-hand crap, so he would go further if he had to. Once he was able to take some huntsman missions and earn some lien that way, he could start to look at getting a new weapon.

Then, for all the hard work he'd put into using a crappy one, he'd be even stronger! Well, he wasn't sure it really worked that way, but the cartoons always suggested it did. Sometimes it was best to just be optimistic.

The lights in the room dimmed as the music died and a new beat began. He leaned back with a sip of drink as Nina sashayed her way out from behind the curtains, her crimson shawl hanging loosely from her shoulder and her hair now a thick, luscious black. The crowds went silent as she dragged her feet against the floor and arched her back gracefully.

To Jaune, the show wasn't quite so erotic… where others saw delightful temptation and soft skin, he saw clever moves and intricate steps. He followed the dance more than he did her bouncing bosom as she let the shawl fall. His eyes remained glued to her feet as he wondered what he could use for his own, while marvelling at the one-legged poses and daring spins he simply could not hope to achieve. She was a master of her craft… and his teacher, in more than just fighting.

His cheeks darkened as he recalled what she had said about Yang earlier. He shook his head to dismiss her words, plus the images they conjured. What a silly question… of course he'd have a reaction if she did that to him, who wouldn't? So long as it wasn't some hideous monster or hated enemy, any man would feel arousal at the thought of someone doing that to them.

She was just teasing him, as she often did… perhaps it was punishment for having lied to her or the fact he was here when he should be enjoying his night off at Beacon. He'd just been worried about the Oyster… not to mention unwilling to face the worried looks of his partner. He wasn't made of glass… he could look after himself. He appreciated all the support, but only to a degree.

The glass settled down with a clink as he rose from his seat and moved away. Not a single person noticed, too enthralled by his mentor were they. The Golden Oyster would be fine for the night… they had Nina, and where she was Brian would also be. He stepped towards the curtain with a sigh, only to pause outside it as he heard voices.

"No means no, I'm afraid. This is VIP only and restricted access… should you wish to enter, you'll need to pay extra in the entrance foyer. You're free to go and do that right now but I cannot let you pass."

"… - a strip show…" he heard someone respond.

"The rules remain."

Jaune sighed and shook his head. Just another case of a drunken lout wanting to see some tits and being unwilling to pay. It wasn't new, nor was it uncommon. Some were like Yang too, just wandering about and wondering what was behind a red curtain. Still, while the guy manning it was confident enough to look after himself, it couldn't hurt to have a little extra muscle on hand. Jaune sighed and pushed his way through the curtain, letting it fall behind him.

"Ah – thank you for visiting honoured guest," the bouncer said automatically, not having noticed it was Jaune as his eyes remained locked onto the interlopers. "We hope to see you again."

Jaune barely heard him, his sapphire eyes glued to the drunken louts of the day, who stared back at him with shocked expressions. "Damn it," he sighed.

"Well, well, well…" Cardin Winchester laughed, "Look who it is, guys… and straight out of a strip club too."

* * *

 **In terms of the time line we're still before Forever Fall and such. Just to let you know, as a romance story, this won't necessarily continue forever and cover everything in the show. As an example, there will definitely not be any season four to this – as the story is about Jaune and Yang, not all the events of the show.**

 **I won't spoil anything else, but it's just a response to some wondering just how long this is going to be if nearly ten chapters hasn't yet included Blake and the docks (end of season one). My response simply is; don't judge the length based on where the show is, etc… This story will end when the story ends, which is to say the romance, etc…**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 16** **th** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, in the last chapter Pyrrha's weapons appeared in weird font. I did copy them off somewhere, because the accents are hard to find on my PC. That said, I changed the text in the word doc to normal, and it** _ **looked**_ **normal. I guess the website changed them back… sigh. Oh well.**

 **College Fool has also become the beta of White Sheep, and because he ended up being the beta for four fics with that, it was slowing down his own chances to write. Because I desperately want to see him write more, we decided to have him bow out on this one. So from here on, he's not a beta, but that shouldn't be a big problem. It's just so you know that any mistakes are mine and not his.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Jaune's initial response was to scowl. There was no panic, no sense of fear or terror - just the sight of four people he didn't like. He forced a smile onto his face and thanked his lucky stars he wasn't working, and thus didn't need to be too polite. "Hello Cardin. I didn't know you came here." And he wished he had, since it would have been a fairly simple matter to blacklist the asshole. Then again, that might have caused some trouble. Cardin looked like the kind to try and press the issue against a bouncer, and most of the muscle out front weren't exactly huntsman material.

"I think that line should be mine Jauney-boy," Cardin grinned – and it was a malignant expression, one that showed far too many teeth. "Why don't you come and sit down with us? We should catch up."

Nothing could have sounded worse to his ears, and in some way that must have shown on his face because Cardin's smirk was replaced with an ugly frown. "I'd rather not," he said and stepped away, "I've got places to be and there's class tomorrow, right? Have a good night you guys." He pushed past them, and with the bouncer watching, they made no move to stop him. It wasn't like they could do anything, and this wasn't on school grounds, so he felt no need to stick around.

"My, my," Cardin called, just before Jaune could get out of range. "I have to wonder what your team and friends would say if they heard about you spending your evenings in a strip club?"

Jaune's feet froze to the floor as a nauseous feeling pooled in his stomach. Their words were wrong, of course. They didn't know the full story and he could oh so easily prove them wrong… but if he walked away now, then they'd have nothing but their own assumptions. Rumours had a tendency to grow out of control, and also to become fact in the minds of those who spread them. With a sigh he turned around and walked back to them. It would only take a few minutes to set them straight, surely? "You got a table?"

It turned out that Team CRDL did, in fact, have a table for themselves. It was a smallish one on the ground floor, far enough from the bar and close to one of the windows that overlooked the street. The teens sat down around the table, Jaune being left to take a small stool from nearby. "So," Cardin began, "You're actually into strip shows, and apparently well-off enough to afford entrance too. Can't say I expected that, what with that piece of crap you call a weapon."

"I'm not here for pleasure, Cardin. I work here."

"You work here?" The four of them shared quizzical looks. "You mean upstairs?"

"Not like that!" he lied. "I meant I work behind the bars here. I'm a bartender and this is my job. You caught me just finishing up for the day, so no – I'm not visiting a strip club."

"You work at a place like this?" Russell asked as he looked around the club. A particularly lecherous expression took over his face as he spied a pretty girl behind the bar. "Nice…"

"She's taken. New worker, doing part-time as she studies to be a lawyer – has a boyfriend in the city."

"I'm sure I could change her mind."

Jaune fought down his irritation. She wouldn't be swayed. Jaune both knew and liked the girl, as new as she was. _There's no need to get angry; she can look after herself._ It wasn't like she hadn't been working behind the bar long enough to get a few similar proposals. Still, it was annoying beyond belief to hear them talk about her like that. He hid his temper in the act of slowly sipping at his drink.

"If you work here then you could get us into the VIP rooms, right?"

"Hey… nice idea Sky," Cardin offered his palm for a hi-five, the two grinning as they clapped hands. "Well, you heard the man Jauney – we'd love to see a little skin before the night's over. Fancy helping us out?"

The glass in his hand nearly shattered. Nina would be performing right now, and while she wouldn't bat an eye at a few hormone-fuelled boys being added to the audience, the thought of the four of them drooling and cajoling his mentor – a woman who had treat him like her own son – was infuriating. "I can't," he said, "I only work here, and only as a bartender. I don't have the power to decide who can and can't enter the VIP. Only the boss can do that."

"You can't get into the booth at the front entrance and get us some tickets?"

"It's always manned by someone and I don't have the authority to go wherever I want." Jaune shrugged, though there was no real apology in it. "Sorry."

"Tch… and I bet you can't get us any free drinks either?"

"Not without paying for them… and since I work here part-time and wield a, how did you put it, piece of crap as a weapon – I'm obviously not wealthy enough to buy you some rounds."

Cardin crossed his arms and scoffed, "So you're useless then?"

Jaune's smile was the first honest one he'd had since spotting them. "I guess so," he shrugged. Oh, he could have done any of the things they asked. It would have been easy enough to get them entrance to the VIP, but there was no way he would let these idiots slather over the girls here. He could get drinks too, but that would mean letting them win – and they had nothing on him.

"He could do some of our homework?" Dove suggested. "If he can't do anything here, there's always Beacon.

That was where his patience ended. Were they honestly going to sit there and talk about how they intended to blackmail him, when they didn't even have something to do it with? He stood up and pushed his stool back. "Well, now that we've sorted that out, I have to go. Have a nice night."

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't think we were finished talking."

"Oh?" Jaune turned with an easy smile. "I thought we were. You thought I'd come from the strip club, but I've explained why I'm here. Unless you need me for something, I need to go back to Beacon and get some rest. Plus, I'm out-of-hours at the moment, so you can always ask the guys behind the bar if you want a drink."

Cardin growled but seemed unable to come up with a reason to make him stay. He had already turned to leave when Russell called out. "We didn't actually see you working behind the bar. Who's to say you're not lying?"

"I can get a bartender to vouch for me if you really want me to."

"Yeah, but they _would_ say that, wouldn't they?"

"That… made no sense."

The Mohawk-wearing teen flushed amid the muffled laughter from his peers. He seemed angry as he wracked his mind for something to say, some way of winning the argument. "Yeah, well maybe you came out of that place because you work there as a stripper yourself, eh?"

Jaune's heart turned to ice. It was so sudden that it took his breath away, and his hands clenched into fists as he turned back with as calm an expression as he could manage. "That's a lie," he whispered. "I already said I work as a bartender. There's nothing more to it."

"Maybe," Cardin grinned, apparently having caught onto Russell's idea, "But who are people going to believe on that? The guy who comes walking out a strip club and apparently works there, or four normal students like us?"

Normal students? Is that how they thought most of Beacon saw them? Jaune growled under his breath, even as he struggled to find something he could say. They were completely on the mark with their accusation, though thankfully the way they laughed and grinned said they didn't actually believe it.

"I can offer proof that's not true…"

"And how many people do you think are going to come here to see it? It's much easier to believe the rumours."

True… oh so foolishly true. It would be around Beacon within days, and although most would probably dismiss it – hell, they probably didn't even know who he was, there would still be those who took it as fact. Would his team?

He didn't think so… Pyrrha would panic at first, but she'd probably believe him quickly enough, and he didn't think Nora or Ren would give a damn in the slightest. As for Team RWBY, they might react to it, but Yang could calm them down easily enough. She knew where he worked, after all. Or she thought she did.

But there was the other problem… what if the mental nudge was all she needed to put the pieces together? What if Yang started to wonder about it, to doubt – and then kept it in mind the next time she saw Crimson? He looked different in hair and voice, but his facial structure was still the same. If she was actually looking for it, she'd probably tell in an instant.

And even if they didn't… what would hanging around and being friends with a person everyone _else_ considered to be a stripper do to them? It wouldn't just be his reputation, but Ruby and Pyrrha's too. It would be a problem for his partner… maybe even an actual scandal if the newspapers found out or cared as much about her fame as they used to. Even if they didn't, Ruby being underage and friends with him would raise eyebrows.

There were so many ways it could go wrong, and only one way it could go right – that being where his team and RWBY didn't believe it, where Yang didn't connect the dots, and where literally every other person in Beacon didn't believe Team CRDL.

What were the odds of all _that_ happening?

"So," Cardin said, "About that homework we want you to do…"

Jaune cursed himself as a thousand different kinds of a fool, but worse – a coward.

He sat back down.

/-/

Yang knew there was something wrong the moment Pyrrha came to sit with them alone, though she supposed she would have known sooner had she looked towards Jaune. She'd been distracted, however. Blake and Weiss were having another one of their mini-arguments and she was half-heartedly trying to play the mediator. "No Jaune this time?" she asked with a tired wink towards the redhead. Her teasing tone didn't get the response she was looking for.

Pyrrha sighed and drooped, the smile she offered in return looking dull and worn. "He's with his other friends," she said.

 _He has other friends?_ Maybe that was cruel, but when it came to it, he was as bad – if not worse – than Ruby. He only had the people he'd been put onto a team with, and everyone else came as part and parcel of Ruby basically deciding the first person she met was going to be her best friend at Beacon. Sure, she sort of considered him a friend too, but that had still been because of Rubes. She strained her neck to find him, and didn't like what she saw.

Jaune sat at a table with Team Cardinal, and he did _not_ look thrilled with the situation. One of them said something and Jaune smiled weakly and made his way over to the serving area and pick up some desserts. He brought them back and gave them to the four stooges. He didn't have any for himself.

"Okay," Yang said as she turned back to Pyrrha, "What the hell?"

"I don't know! Just this morning after class they came up and told Jaune to come with them and he did." Pyrrha sighed and poked some vegetables around her plate. "I tried to stop him but he said not to worry and that he'd see us later."

"A little sudden for the lot of them to become friends." Yang watched as Jaune's painfully fake smile came out once more. He laughed at something he clearly didn't find funny, even as one of the four punched him on the arm. She didn't fail to note how he rubbed it afterwards.

"That's what Ren said… do you think this is part of the bullying?"

Yang blinked stupidly as she stared at Pyrrha. The redhead looked back, and for the life of her – she looked like she honestly didn't know. "Well yeah," Yang said, "I mean… that seems pretty obvious."

Pyrrha flushed and looked away. "I wouldn't know," she whispered, "I've never been bullied, at least not physically, and I can't say I had many friends in Sanctum who went through the same."

 _Or any friends at all,_ Yang filled in. In some ways Pyrrha felt like Jaune and Ruby too. Was it her curse to be surrounded by socially awkward people? At least she had Weis-… Okay, at least she had Blak-…

"Oh my god, it's really a curse…"

"Yang?"

"Ah, um, nothing," Yang laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "But yeah, I'd definitely say this isn't exactly something he's doing by choice. You gonna have a word with him later?"

"I don't know what to say…" Pyrrha's head drooped a little further.

Yang sighed and placed her elbow on the table, resting her cheek in one hand. Was Pyrrha waiting for her to offer to fix this? She liked him, she really did, but between Ruby and now Pyrrha, it felt like she was going to be lumped with sorting out all his problems.

And she wasn't sure she liked him _that_ much.

"It's easy," she said, "Wait until he comes back, take him aside and ask him what the hell he's doing. Then, when he eventually confesses to whatever it is, offer to help."

"Will that work?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. The redhead didn't look at all comforted. "It's got more chance of working than you doing nothing, Pyrrha. He might sort this all out on his own, but if you're as worried as you look, then you might as well do something."

"I suppose so," Pyrrha sighed and tried to smile, "Thank you for the advice, Yang. I appreciate it."

Yang waved it off with a little smile. Sure, sometimes it could be annoying when people expected you to deal with their stuff, but at least Pyrrha was honest and upfront about it. She was good to Ruby too, which made it all the easier.

Still, as Pyrrha went back to planning her eventual discussion and moping over her crush's absence, Yang couldn't help but find her own thoughts drifting to him. _I thought the spars would have helped him out. Sure, he's probably not good enough to beat Cardin yet, but that never bothered him before. What's changed?_

Cardin and his goons stood up to leave, and for a moment it looked like Jaune might walk away and re-join his team. The blond hesitated and looked towards them. His eyes met Yang's.

She felt nothing as she raised an eyebrow towards him. _Make your choice, Jaune. It's us or them._

He bit his lip and looked back at Cardin, who wrapped an arm around Jaune's shoulders and turned him away. He could have broken free, however. Instead, he bowed his head and allowed the broader student to lead him away.

Yang scoffed as she looked down to her own food. That idiot… did he not think Pyrrha or Ruby would have stood up for him? Didn't he think _she_ would have done the same, as much of a pain as it would have been? She wasn't the kind of person to let someone get away with crap like that. Ugh, and why was she even bothered about it?

"There he goes," Pyrrha sighed. "I suppose I'll have to talk to him tonight."

"Forget it," Yang snarled and stood up. "If he wants to make that kind of choice, let him. Why should we care?"

"Why get so worked up over it, then?" The words came from the resident heiress, and were delivered with her usual grace. "You're the only one who seems actually angry about this. Well, other than Ruby's simmering glares." The younger girl was doing just such, her eyes locked onto the door Jaune had been escorted out of.

"I'm not," Yang shook her head and turned to leave, "It just leaves a bad taste in my mouth and now I've lost my appetite."

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"For a walk. Need some fresh air, that's all."

She didn't hear if anyone else said anything. It wasn't like she wouldn't see them again come their next set of lessons. She pushed through the cafeteria doors, slipped past some other students, and walked out into the open gardens of the academy.

The cool air brushed against her skin, but it didn't do much for how she felt. What was the point in her helping him out with spars if he was just going to throw everything away like that? It didn't make sense. He couldn't have been threatened… he'd already been knocked about and didn't seem to care in the slightest. Hadn't the plan been to ignore Cardin until he got bored of targeting him?

Against her will, she found her feet dragging her towards where she could see the five guys walking.

They laughed among themselves, their pace set towards the library. Jaune looked as reluctant as ever, though again – he didn't do anything to improve the situation. Cardin paused, his eyes going wide, as Yang stepped before them.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Xiao-Long," Winchester nodded warily.

"Mind if I borrow your boy toy for a moment?" She gestured towards Jaune. "I need to pass on a message from his team."

"Jaune was going to… help us with our homework, right Jauney-boy?"

"Yeah…"

Yeah right, more like he was going to do it all for them. Did they think she was stupid? She smothered her annoyance, however, and smiled beatifically at them. "I won't take him away," she promised, "I just need to have a chat with him. You can wait there and I'll bring him back."

Cardin didn't agree, but he didn't disagree either, and no doubt he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her if he wanted to.

In the end, she grabbed Jaune by the arm and led him away, promising to have him back in five minutes. Once she got the idiot behind a tree, however, her smile quickly fell. "So," she frowned, "You and CRDL, eh?"

"It's not what you think."

"Isn't it? Because it looks to me like you're being made into their little lackey. I take it you're the one doing their homework?"

He winced at that, one hand coming up to massage his face.

"What happened to ignoring him until he went away?"

"Things got complicated."

"Definitely looks like it."

"I don't need you to lecture me, Yang!"

"That so?" Yang placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "Funny. To me it looks like you need more than that."

He snarled and pulled his hand away, only to meet her irritated gaze and look away. His temper fizzled quickly and he refused to meet her eyes.

Yang sighed as she felt a headache coming on. "What's he got on you?" she asked. "No way you're doing this cuz you want to, and I know full well you're not bothered by his bullying. He has to have dirt on you. What is it?"

"I can't say…"

Her frustration bubbled as she threw her hands down and glared at him. "If you can't trust me, then tell someone else. Talk to Pyrrha, Ruby – heck, talk to Weiss if you want a really impersonal opinion, but if you're about to say `oh, I'm going to wait it out` then I swear, I'm going to walk away."

"It's not that simple... I need time to sort this out, to try and figure out what I'm going to do."

She couldn't help it. Her eyes flashed red as she grit her teeth and shoved him in the chest. Not prepared for it, he toppled back and stared up at her from the floor. "Fine," she snapped, "Then go back and be their little gopher. Maybe you'll wise up and do something before you lose more than just _my_ friendship."

"Yang, wait!"

She didn't wait.

She stalked angrily away.

/-/

"You look like shit."

"You always so charming to customers?" Yang asked as she looked up into the pock-marked and lumpy face of the Golden Oyster's owner.

Reg swiveled a rag inside a glass, before he took it out and peered into it. Only when he was content that it was spotless did he put it away and address her. "I'm charming to paying customers. With that frown, you've a face so ugly you're scaring them away."

There was something oddly endearing about that comment, enough so that she laughed. She couldn't take it seriously, not with how terrifying he often looked.

"Bad day?"

"You could say that."

"Here, on the house." He mixed something before him and pushed it over to her, and despite that _everything_ was technically on the house, she still whispered a quick thank you. Summer would have been disappointed in her otherwise. Heh… not that Summer wouldn't have been disappointed already. Didn't she always say not to lose your temper and be mean to people?

She gagged and coughed at the _horrific_ taste of the liquid that flowed down her throat. It burned and froze in equal measures, and the taste… it was like someone had distilled alcohol and then pissed in it. There was no mixer, either, and she could _feel_ her brain cells dying. "What the hell was that?" she coughed.

"I call it `wake the fuck up and stop being a mopey little bitch`." Reg grunted. "It work?"

"Screw you."

"Sorry blondie, my heart belongs to my dearly departed. Now stop being such a depressive little shit at my bar. Find a table to have your teenage angst at, preferably one far enough away that I don't need to feel like an indulgent uncle every time I see yer ugly mug."

"Fine," Yang hacked, "Ugh… is Jaune working tonight?"

"No, and even if he was, I don't pay him to wait on you. Now scat!"

Yang shook her head with a laugh, making sure to give him the finger a she took her drink and moved away. Reg mumbled something behind her back, but there was no real heat in it. If anything, she had the suspicion he'd sent her off because she was making him feel soft. Heh, that was almost adorable.

At least Jaune wasn't working… that was a conversation she neither relished nor looked forward to. She upended her glass and finished off the rest of her sunrise, not as good as his – and didn't that thought make her want to growl? _I wasn't wrong to get angry,_ she thought. _He was being an idiot and letting himself be led along by Winchester._

Wasn't it right for her to feel angry about that?

 _It was… but not at him._

Yang frowned and massaged her temples, not at all enjoying the loud music that pounded through the club. Normally it would be right up her alley, but at the moment it was making her want to burn off some stress, and that was _not_ what she wanted to do at a club.

Most people had a different definition of `burning stress` than she did.

Her feet carried her down a familiar path, one she'd been horrified about before, but now tread nonchalantly. The bouncer at the curtain nodded towards her, and she felt she ought to have been worried by how he considered her a regular. She nodded back, however, and ducked under the curtain once he had pulled it aside.

There was already a show in progress.

It was a new girl on the stage, and not one she'd seen before. She danced alone and her lithe figure glimmered in the low light as she played with the satin gown she wore. The audience was about half-full, and like many times before, there were both men and women in attendance.

That didn't seem quite as surprising as it once had, and as Yang sat down with her drink, she watched the woman on the stage too. There was no sexual attraction there, and she doubted every woman in the room was a lesbian, either. The way the performer moved, the way she smiled and caught their eyes… in some strange way, they could all enjoy that – regardless of gender.

It allowed Yang to relax, if only a little. The music was lower, the sound more rhythmic and sensual, and the woman on stage didn't frown down at her or make excuses. She smiled and danced, with an occasional wink that made her feel included and welcome.

It was a strange feeling… she liked it.

Yang almost leapt out of her skin when the cushion she was sat on flexed. So engrossed was she that she'd failed to notice the person sitting beside her, and a protest was already on the tip of her tongue. It died when she saw the woman beside her.

"Hello there," Jaune's mentor and teacher whispered. No, whispered felt like the wrong word. This woman _caressed_ the syllables, strung them out and danced their letters before Yang's eyes. Her perfectly painted lips moulded around each word, and blew them towards her in a delightful little kiss.

Her cheeks warmed before she could stop herself, and she coughed and smothered the words she might have said in her drink.

The woman laughed. And damn it, did that have to sound like tinkling little bells? She wore a green gown this night, one that reached down to ankles but was slit on one side. As she crossed that leg, the folds fell down to reveal a creamy expanse of thigh.

Yang had the sinking suspicion she'd done that on purpose.

"Yang, is it not?" the woman said. "I'm not sure if you remember me. My name is Nina." The woman smirked when she mentioned remembering her, and Yang flushed because she absolutely _had_ remembered this woman. Who could not?

"Hey," she giggled – _giggled_ – back. She also mentally slapped herself around the head. "Yeah, I remember you. Thanks for the help with those twins."

"It is I who should be thanking you. And besides, I believe you had yours well under control. It is my silly apprentice who struggled."

"He was unarmed." Yang frowned at her own instinctive response. Why was she defending him?

"True," Nina allowed, "But would coming to a fight without a weapon not be his fault?"

Yang shrugged but didn't say anything. It was his fault, and it wasn't like every Grimm they came across would patiently wait for you to call a locker in. Still, neither of them had really expected to have to fight in a nightclub. She really should have, given her history…

"That is not what I wanted to talk about," Nina touched Yang's knee, and the contact made her jump. The brunette smiled. Oh gods, she _knew_ exactly what effect she was having.

Yang pulled her leg back and frowned.

"Sorry," Nina laughed, "I do apologise, forgive me. Sometimes my work cross over and I forget myself. I promise you, no hard feelings."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yang grumbled and refused to meet her eyes.

"Of course you don't… but that is not why I came over here. You look troubled, my dear. Is there not some way I can help?"

Help? Yang looked towards the woman's smiling face, before she recalled the words Crimson had spoken what felt like a long time ago. Sometimes entertainers at the club focused on sexual things, other times they were just there to offer advice, or to make someone feel wanted – to listen.

"I'm not a customer," Yang clicked her teeth and looked away. "I don't need any service, thank you."

"Not that, my dear. I'll admit that your mood creates an enticing proposition for many of us… you look like you need attention – and you're very pretty when you pout."

Yang swallowed the embarrassment she felt at that, especially when she noticed a few of the other topless men and woman around the bar looking her way. Oh gods, was Nina right? Was she really sending out a message that she needed them?

"We're not all heartless, Yang. Some may smell profit; others need what we earn to get by. Myself? I simply saw a friend of my student in need and wondered if I might help."

"Does Jaune know?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Does he know about… what it is you do?"

"He is aware. It would be hard not to be, given how much time he has spent here."

Yang's stomach tensed as she wondered what to say. Her hands clenched and unclenched before her and she suddenly felt worried. "Does he…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Does he know that you visit here?" Nina asked.

Yang nodded.

"Jaune has not seen you here, and none of us have spoken of your presence. We afford our clientele some level of privacy, do not worry."

Yang's breath escaped in a great gasp of relief. Her shoulders loosened and she leaned back. It wasn't so much him… he knew about what this place was, and clearly didn't dislike any of the people here. It was more that the information might get back to her team, and that was a conversation she never wanted to have. Besides, it didn't matter. It wasn't like the two of them were on speaking terms anymore.

"Has my foolish apprentice done something to upset you?" Nina asked, her head tilted prettily to one side. It made her auburn locks fall like a waterfall, and they looked so soft she wanted to tou-

"No," Yang shook her head, "I mean… maybe. Ugh, you can tell all that from just how I look?"

"Fear not, you're not quite _that_ open a book. Let's just say that a miserable little bird told me… or rather his mood did. I also have the advantage of knowing exactly how infuriating Jaune can be."

"Is he here tonight?" Reg had said no, but the talk of him made her wary again.

"Jaune is not working tonight," Nina said. "Thus, Jaune is not here tonight. Tell me what he's done to upset you so, Yang."

Could she? Yang squirmed beneath the woman's gaze as she considered her options. Nina would know more for sure, but at the same time, anything she said might be passed back to him – and she'd made it clear she was angry with him.

And she was still angry – furiously so! He'd gone and thrown away the help she'd given him, and now he was hurting not only Pyrrha and his team, but Ruby too! She was angry beyond belief. She wanted him to know that… not to hear how she'd been worried and talked to her mentor about him behind his back.

"I'd rather not," she sighed and finished her drink. "Sorry to waste your time. I'm just not in the mood for talking. I just came here to blow off some steam."

Nina looked coyly at her, though there seemed to be a sense of disappointment behind those emerald eyes. "In that, we can always be of aid," she smiled, "Perhaps you would like me to personally entertain you?"

Yang grit her teeth and glared as her cheeks went red.

"No?" Nina smiled, "A shame. I did not lie when I said you're a very beautiful young woman, Yang. Still, it would not do for just anyone to see your poor spirits and take advantage of you." Yang made to argue, but the woman shook her head, "You are upset, my dear. Believe me when I say there are some who would offer sympathy, who would sit and listen – but then lay a large bill on you come the end. My dear apprentice would be upset if I allowed that to happen to you, and it would be a poor way for me to reward you for protecting him."

"I don't need a reward," Yang said, "I already drink here for free. If I'm going to run into trouble sitting here, I can always go back to the main bar." She made to stand, but Nina's soft fingers wound about hers before she could and tugged her aside. Yang stumbled, unable to say anything as she followed.

The woman took her through a nearby curtain, her white teeth glistening as she smiled comfortingly back at her. And for some reason, the smile _did_ make her feel safer. Was this woman so experienced that she could choose what feeling she wanted to invoke in you through expression alone?

Or did she just trust the woman, for some reason.

Maybe it was the subtle calluses Yang could feel on the woman's fingers. The sensation of them was so out of place from how soft, warm and beautiful she was. They felt like the calluses one might get from swinging a sword for many years.

"Where are we going?"

"I said I would reward you," Nina laughed, "And I shall. How does five hundred lien sound?"

"I-I don't need money. Not for doing something I was going to do anyway."

Nina laughed and pulled her towards a room hidden by a curtain. The corridor was small and Yang's breasts pushed up against the older woman's as they squeezed together. Her face began to turn scarlet, but Nina ignored it. "Then how about benefits in kind?" she said. "Did you know it costs five hundred lien to hire one of the more experienced entertainers for a single hour?"

Yang's eyes widened. Five hundred!? That was like… fifty drinks, and pretty damn expensive for a single hour. Wait, wasn't it also the same amount Nina had offered to-

Oh no, oh hell no.

"I really shouldn't…"

"Nonsense my dear, and worry not, I'm not talking about myself." The woman's hand ran down her bare arm again, leaving goose bumps in her wake. "I wouldn't want to make you feel any more uncomfortable."

Great… That was pretty much saying she knew _exactly_ what effect she had on her. Yang crossed her arms but refused to rise to the bait. "Who then?" she asked. "I'm not looking for _that_ kind of entertainment."

"As I well know, and my apprentice would be hurt if I led you astray. Trust me, Yang. I believe you and my colleague here might have more in common than you believe."

And before Yang could think any more on that, she was shoved through the curtain.

She struggled and pushed it aside, gasping slightly as it smothered her for a second. In terms of an entrance it wasn't her most graceful, especially when she finally got in and flung the curtain behind her with a growl. Her golden hair stood on end and she was panting slightly.

A gasp sounded behind her.

"Y- I mean, you're Clover, right?"

Clover? Who the hell was this guy talking… to…

Lilac eyes widened as she saw the figure that lounged on a satin seat before her. Tight, black trousers hugged his legs, while a white shirt was buttoned only half way up his chest. She swallowed and looked up into sapphire eyes, hidden behind a black mask.

 _Crap, crap, play it cool!_

"H-Hi!"

 _Kill me…_

Crimson, the dangerously beautiful man she'd dreamed about day in and day out, smiled down on her. "I didn't expect to see you again, Clover."

 _Nina, you absolute cow!_

"Me neither…"

* * *

 **I know some may disagree with Jaune giving in to such blackmail, but it's worth noting that unlike canon, Jaune's biggest fear here is not being caught out for fake transcripts; it is being caught out for his night job. It's not quite as illegal, but in terms of what it could do to his ability to have a normal school life, it's crippling.**

 **As such, he was afraid to take the risk, and CRDL played on that. Hopefully the narrative made that clear, but if not, here you go.**

 **It also occurred to me that Crimson has had too few appearances, which was remiss of me. I've decided to increase the pacing on this story somewhat as a result.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 30** **th** **January**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	11. Chapter 11

**A new chapter, and a comment at the bottom as well. My stories should be undergoing a new update schedule this coming month, and the date for the release of each chapter of this will change as a result. As always, you can rely on the "Next Chapter" date tag at the bottom.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Yang didn't know what to do with her eyes as the man opposite her stood up. It was stupid, really, and he was just a guy – like any other she'd ever known. And yet the sudden reality of where she was, in a private booth in a strip club, wouldn't leave her mind and it sent all kinds of delicious and embarrassing sensations through her. She wasn't prepared; heck, she didn't even _want_ this… except that, deep inside, she knew she did.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," he said.

His words drew her eyes to him, and once again she was faced with the same problem. His face was masked and she feared he'd see the embarrassment she felt if she met his eyes. She looked lower, but his shirt was only buttoned up half-way and her eyes trailed down his collarbone towards his chest. Lower wasn't an option, not unless she wanted to talk to his feet… or worse, his ass.

"Just so you know," she said, "I didn't plan or book this in any way, shape or form."

Beneath his mask, she could just about make out his eyes narrowing. "Oh?" he asked. "Are you lost? I don't mean to push, but you wouldn't have been allowed in here without paying for the privilege."

Oh gods, and now he thought she was some kind of randy teen who'd paid to see him take his clothes of. "No, no, no," she rushed, "Nina did this. She dragged me here and pushed me in. She said it was reward for fighting against some people, I swear."

"Nina did…?"

Relief shot through her, especially when it didn't sound like he thought she was lying. One of her boots tapped the floor nervously behind the other as she balanced on one foot. "It was for helping her… well, this person she helps train. She said I looked bothered and thought this could help." She paused when she realised what that sounded like, and quickly added, "She was wrong, though… I'm not the kind of person who would pay for this."

And didn't that sound hypocritical, since he knew full well she'd visited the strip club more than a few times.

Crimson sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but the brief flicker of irritation she saw vanished before she could really pinpoint it. Maybe she'd imagined it entirely. "That sounds like something she would do. I apologise, Clover. Nina is… you could call her something of a trickster."

"Heh… normally I'd be okay with that, but I'm not usually the victim."

"A bit of a trickster yourself?" he asked with a flirtatious smile.

She coughed and looked away as her cheeks darkened. Damn him for that, and damn her body for how it reacted to his easy confidence. "At times," she said, and tried to keep her voice calm and uninterested. "More of a puns girl myself."

"Any good at them?"

She thought so… but suddenly faced with the prospect of testing them on him, she wasn't so sure. What if he didn't think they were funny and she ended up looking like an idiot? Yang shrugged but refrained from actually giving him any. _Coward,_ her mind taunted.

"Well, we're here for the hour," he gestured towards the single, large sofa in the room. The cushions were thick and plush, and a rich pink just a few shades lighter than his hair. Her mind instantly identified it as a loveseat, and that fact didn't make her any more willing to sit on it. "I take it if you didn't come here by choice that you're not looking for a show from me."

A part of her wanted to refute that, but it was a small and hormonal bundle of nerves within an otherwise already humiliated set. She shook her head frantically and sat down, making sure to keep a few cushions, along with a good foot of air between them. _Technically I have him for an hour… I could make him do anything._ She could… but she wasn't sure she could sit through it all and keep a straight face.

"You look like something is bothering you, Clover. If you don't want me to take my clothes off, maybe you'd like to talk about it?"

Yang groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. "Nina noticed almost straight away too. How easy am I to read?"

Crimson laughed, and although it was directed at her, it didn't feel like he did it at her expense. There was a soft clink of glass before she felt one of her hands pried away and a cool drink pushed into it.

His fingers were soft and warm, but callused too. It felt good… like he would have somehow been too weak if there wasn't some sign of strength there. She buried such stupid thoughts in the alcohol. It was tangy and sweet, but not quite the Strawberry Sunrise she loved. It wasn't too strong though, which was good. She wasn't really in the mood for getting smashed.

"To answer your question," he said, and clinked his glass against hers in a light toast, "You needn't worry. You're not quite _that_ obvious."

"Is this one of your many skills? Can you read women's thoughts and feelings from their face?"

"Not quite. You said that Nina sensed something was wrong and brought you here. I think I said before that I don't only perform adult entertainment. Some people come for advice, comfort or someone to talk with. From there, it wasn't hard to guess something was wrong, otherwise she wouldn't have handed you over to me."

In a way that allowed her to relax, and a soft sigh escaped her as she leaned back into the seat. They weren't mind readers and they didn't know her every thought, he and Nina just put the pieces together in a way that made sense. It was more like they were detectives. "Well you're not wrong," she said, "But I don't think it's anything worth talking about."

"If it bothers you, it might be…"

She had no response to that, since even in her own mind she could freely admit the issue with that idiot bothered her more than she cared to admit. "Do people always open up to you like that?" she asked, "It just feels weird to think they confess things to a… a…" she trailed off, suddenly anxious.

"A stripper?"

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Call a man what he is," Crimson laughed, "But either way, I prefer the term `Entertainer`. As for secrets… some find it easier to confide in a person they don't know, than those close to them. Sometimes a person's problems indicate weakness, emotional hurt or are just too difficult to share with their friends. Some people choose to visit a psychiatrist… but many don't like the implications such a thing brings. You're not mentally ill… just upset."

That made sense, she supposed. "And you never tell anyone?"

"Who would I tell? I wear this mask for a reason, so it's not like I can tell everyone what I heard here. Even if I could, what use would gossip be when my friends might not even know the person in question?" He grinned and tipped his head towards her. "I could tell a stranger on the street everything I know about a girl called Clover, but it wouldn't mean anything to him. He wouldn't care, either."

In the same way that her team wouldn't care if she started to tell them about a guy she knew called Crimson. Yang nodded and accepted the easy logic there. She had no idea how much a psychiatrist cost, but it was probably easier and cheaper talking to someone like him, especially since the setting was a lot more informal. This small, curtained room with a handsome man, who looked capable of falling out of his clothes at any moment, _definitely_ didn't feel like a cold, clinical and dispassionate doctor's office. Her nerves might have been less frayed if it did!

"I suppose we could talk," she said, after a long pause to think. Even so, and despite his words, she still looked up towards him nervously. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"You have my word."

"It's… there's this person I know," she began. "He's a friend… or at least I guess he is."

"You guess?"

"He is a friend," she repeated, firmly this time. "He wasn't at first, in fact I couldn't stand him at first… but after getting to know him a bit, I started to think he was pretty okay."

"Pretty okay?" Crimson asked. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's good enough. He doesn't stare at my breasts or make lewd comments, and he's… well honestly, he's pretty shy at Beacon. I wouldn't have even bothered talking to him, but I'd kinda met him before and… well, he's a lot easier to hang around with when he relaxes over a few drinks." She shook her head with a laugh. "It's almost like he's a different person. He becomes the kind of best friend a girl wants, someone who'll listen and offer their opinion but isn't going to turn on you all of a sudden and ask for something you're not willing to give."

"I'm not sure what the problem is," he said, "It sounds like you get on well."

A bitter sensation rose within her, and Yang sighed as she slumped forward. "We did," she said, "before he suddenly decided to give in to these bullies at school."

Crimson opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"It's ridiculous. One moment he's all `oh, it's fine, we'll wait them out` and the next thing I know, he's following around after them and doing everything they say. I can't believe him!"

"Perhaps he doesn't have a choice in the matter. Did you think of that?"

The quick response surprised her, not to mention how easily he'd hit the nail on the head, but she shook her head regardless. "Doesn't matter," she growled. "I mean, yeah, it's obvious they've forced him into something, but he could have come to us if he was in any trouble, y'know? He could have come to me. I'd have helped him out."

"Maybe he didn't want to bother you…"

"Well mission flipping failed… I'm bothered; my sister's bothered and just about everyone who knows him is bothered." She downed the remainder of her drink in one go. The alcohol burned its way down her throat in an almost cathartic manner. She held her glass out for some more and Crimson poured it dutifully. "It just pisses me off," she sighed. "I get that he doesn't want to do it. That's pretty damn obvious from how tortured he looks, but at the same time I can't do a damn thing about it if he won't say something."

"Maybe he'll do something about it himself." Crimson said.

Heh… he was trying, but it was clear Crimson didn't know Jaune. At least that was a comforting thought. "He won't," she said. "He's not like that. Each and every time he's been bullied so far, he just takes it and keeps going. I get that he doesn't want to rise to the bait, and the guy he's against is pretty tough too, but J-" she paused, "John," she amended, "Isn't going to do anything about it."

All these fake names… Clover and now John… it was getting hard to remember. Bandying his name around the club he worked at wasn't going to be a good idea, however. Maybe Crimson didn't know him, but others certainly would.

"You're sure he won't do anything?" Crimson asked, and she thought it might have been her imagination, but he almost sounded hoarse. "It's a bit much to judge someone so quickly, isn't it? Maybe you're underestimating him."

"Maybe," she shrugged, "But his team pretty much thinks the same too. His pa- his study partner came to me to ask for advice, because she has no idea what to do. I mean, she's absolutely besotted with the guy, and even she figures he isn't going to do a thing to help himself. Talk about pathetic."

Crimson leaned back and frowned. One hand came up to rub at his mask, and she guessed he would have been rubbing his forehead if he could reach it. Instead, he gave up and pushed some of his red hair back. "Everyone has their reasons," he said, "I'm not sure what to suggest other than that you remember that. I'm sure John isn't doing this to upset you… or at least, not because he wants to."

Yang shrugged and looked away. It wasn't anything she didn't know, and if she were being honest with herself, she was pretty disappointed by this vaunted `advice` that Crimson was apparently so famous for. If she'd wanted empty platitudes, she could have talked to a mirror.

He seemed to notice, and rose from his seat to walk around the back of the chair. "Relax," he whispered when her shoulders stiffened. As a huntress, she wasn't used to letting someone stand behind her like that, let alone someone she didn't know.

She jumped when his fingers gently touched her hair, and one hand reached up to snag his wrist before he could do anything. "Don't touch the hair," she said automatically, before her cheeks darkened and she glanced away. "I mean… sorry. I'm pretty defensive of my hair."

Crimson laughed and moved his hands closer. He didn't poke or prod, however, but gently rested his hands atop her soft locks. "I can see why," he said. "Your hair is very beautiful, like a meadow spun from gold."

It was a cheesy line, and she knew he'd probably said it to a hundred other people, but that didn't stop the little bubble she felt in her chest. Tentatively, she let go of his wrists and placed her hands in her lap. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"It seems my advice hasn't helped you much," Crimson whispered, "So if you'll let me… I'd like to make up for it."

She felt his hands lean on her head a little more, but his fingers pushed through her hair to rest against her scalp. Slowly at first, but firmly, he began to rub them back and forth. Almost immediately, a satisfied sigh slipped from between her open lips. Her eyes drifted lazily shut, and she leaned back into the seat.

"A head massage is a good way to reduce stress," he said, and with her eyes closed and his hands atop her head, his voice seemed to flow into her suddenly lax body. With each forward motion, her head dipped towards her chest, only to be gently brought back as he rubbed his fingertips across the side of her head. He was careful with her hair, and none of it got tangled in his fingers as he worked his magic. "I've heard it said," he went on, "that it can even help people think, fight illness and sleep better."

She could well believe the last one, since after only a minute or two, she felt like if he let go she would fall forward and hit the ground. "Hmhm…" she mumbled as her eyelashes fluttered. She felt his fingers leave her head, and she almost whined at the loss, only to sigh as his palms pressed against her instead. She felt his fingers come across her forehead, as two on each side massaged the flesh above her eyes. The balls of his hands pressed against the back of her head, and he gently squeezed and kneaded her skin.

"The temples are of particular interest," he whispered, "They're said to have a direct conduit to the soul and our aura, and some claim they're the pressure points closest to our brains."

She felt his thumbs dip down either side of her head, to rub at the small indent on the left and right of her forehead. Her lips parted as she felt her mind dim. All she could feel were his fingers, a strange weightless sensation, and how she had sunk a little lower into the seat. She didn't even resist when his hands clasped her forehead and gently pulled her head back. She leaned with him, to rest her neck on the back of the sofa as his fingertips traced across her eyes, nose and cheeks. He even cupped his hands beneath her neck, and gently rubbed the joint where her jaw and skull met.

She was a puddle of goo before she even realised it. He could have done anything to her right then and there and she wasn't sure she'd have had the energy, nor the desire, to stop him.

And yet he simply continued to massage her. Down to her shoulders, his hands moved, and they gripped and squeezed the flesh there. Her face fell against one of his arms, and her eyes curiously watched his lithe muscles bulge as he worked the knots from her tired and tense body. She'd never had a massage before… at least, other than the little things her dad had done once or twice.

And oh gods, but they'd never felt as good as this… she'd have been worried if they did.

It should have been only a few minutes, but the next thing she knew he was gently shaking her shoulder and whispering her name. "Hm, whasit?"

"It's been an hour, Clover," he said.

That couldn't be right… they'd only just started. Her head buzzed and she could feel even the light breeze against her tingly scalp, while her shoulders felt warm and supple – and even her arms and hands felt somehow softer.

"You fell asleep," Crimson chuckled and helped her to sit up, for to her surprise she realised that her legs had stopped working.

"Asleep?" she repeated dumbly. That just didn't make sense… there was no way she could have fallen asleep in the middle of a strip club. It also just wasn't fair, since she wanted to experience that touch for an hour straight, not sleep through most of it!

"It's not uncommon. Like I said, massage can help a person to rest too. How do you feel?"

Yang blinked but lifted her arm. It felt heavy, but that was just from how relaxed it was. Her fingers worked their way open and closed a few times as she cracked her neck from side to side. It didn't crack, and the bones didn't even make a noise. If she'd been a machine, she would have considered herself newly oiled and cleaned. "I feel good," she whispered, almost surprised, "Better than good… I feel like a million lien!"

He laughed and helped her to stand with his hands on her waist. For some reason she didn't mind that, even though before it would have had her a complete mess. _Come to think of it, he had his hands all over me while I was asleep. So this is practically nothing._

A part of her thought she should have been more worried about that, but at that very moment she couldn't not smile – she felt that good.

"Can we do that again sometime?"

It was a disaster. The words slipped from her mouth before she'd even thought them, and she bit down on her lip a second later. What was she talking about? Of course they couldn't do that again, not unless she wanted to pay for the service - and she wasn't that kind of girl.

Crimson smiled but didn't say anything, and she was thankful for that. If he'd offered her a rates card, she wasn't sure what she would have felt, but it would have been humiliating. She didn't want to barter prices with him like he was some… well… what he was. "Think about what I said Clover," he said as she absent-mindedly made her way towards the curtain.

"Huh, what?"

"About your friend," Crimson called after her. "Even if it doesn't make sense to you… I'm sure he has his reasons for what he does."

"Oh, yeah… right." Yang nodded and ducked out of the room, but even as she did, it wasn't Jaune she thought of. It was a man with red hair, and the burning question of if he could make her feel so good like that, what could he do if he'd had access to all of her body.

One thing was for sure… she wouldn't be sleeping easy that night.

/-/

Jaune watched as Yang, or Clover, left the small room, only to let out a sigh himself and push his way out a back door. The mask came off, and the red hair atop his head fell in messy waves as he shook it. The sapphire eyes, however, that last physical reminder of who he truly was, were narrowed into slits of ice.

Nina raised an eyebrow as he entered the changing rooms. She had a cigarette balanced between two fingers, and wore a plunging gown that showed off her figure. The woman took a single quick drag, extinguished what remained, and smiled at him.

He didn't return it, and his hands slammed down onto the table she sat at. "What the hell was that?" he hissed. "Why would you push her in my direction? You could have ruined everything. She knows who I am, Nina. She knows both of my personas!"

If his rage bothered her, she hid it well. A soft laugh escaped her, and her emerald eyes danced with humour. "You worry too much, my dear," she said. "The poor girl needed advice and support. Is that not what you offer?"

"She wanted advice on what to do about _me_ ," he snarled. "Do you have any idea how awkward that was? Any idea how difficult!? I had to sit there and listen to her tell me how much I'd hurt her and how much an asshole I am."

"Then consider it an eye-opening experience."

"I'm not joking around here, Nina."

"Am I joking?" the brunette asked with a little laugh. "The girl needed help Jaune… Is she not your friend?"

He wasn't nearly so amused, and it was hard to suppress the urge to flip the table over and attack her. "She's Jaune's friend," he said, " _My_ friend; not Crimson's. Crimson doesn't exist. He's a fake, a mask I wear to do what I have to do. I don't want her - I don't want my friends - anywhere near him."

"You are you," Nina sighed, "No matter how much you seem determined to pretend otherwise. If anything, I'd dare say Crimson is more honest than your pathetic facade."

His hands clenched into fists. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, dear apprentice." Nina said. She rose from her seat and stood opposite him and despite the foot or so he had on her, she was the one that seemed to dominate the empty room. Her fingers touched his chest, delved beneath his shirt and splayed out over the naked flesh, yet neither commented on it. "You've become so desperate to escape _what_ you are that you've forgotten _who_ you are. Jaune White, if you wish to call him that, has become a poor man's replica of yourself."

She was wrong, and that fact sent new waves of anger through him. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "You're wrong. This is who I am."

" _This_ ," Nina whispered and cupped his cheeks, "is who you are. This temper, this anger and the indignation you feel are what mark you as yourself. Do you think normal teenagers don't experience this? Do you think they don't become angry?"

"Of course not. I'm not saying they don't."

"Yet you act it." She pushed his cheek away and his head fell to the side. Even so, the red locks atop his head seemed to melt and run into yellow as her Semblance took hold of him. "The Jaune I trained, the Jaune I helped raise, was someone who once laughed in the face of the Malachite sisters when they tried to force him to work at their club. You weren't as strong as you are now, and I recall that were it not for my presence, you would have been beaten black and blue, but that did not stop your defiance."

His jaw ached from her grip, and he worked the muscles there with one hand. "I'll never work for them," he said. "You know that."

"And yet, from what you've told me, you folded rather quickly when these schoolmates of yours enforced the same on you. You've allowed them to run over you, and have bowed to their demands ever since."

He winced and looked away, but her hand snapped out once more to grip his hair and force his face back to her own. "That's different," he said, eyes watering slightly at the grip she had on his hair. "They threatened to tell everyone I was a stripper. They could ruin everything."

"Not quite as fast as you might ruin it yourself."

"That's not-"

"The same?" she asked. "No, it isn't. Theirs is not a certainty and there are those who might not believe them, or others who would stand by you regardless. Your actions, however, will be far more successful in driving away those you claim to care for."

It didn't… it couldn't. His throat felt dry, and as he tried to shake his head, he could feel the fear and uncertainty running through him.

"I sent your little friend to you because I believed seeing the effect you have had on her would help open your eyes."

Yang? All the questions she'd asked, the frustration she'd shown… she had been angry at him, oh so angry, but also there had been some distress hidden beneath the surface. It had never been said, never explicitly stated, but he was a person trained and taught how to notice the little ways a person moved, what their thoughts might be from both what they said, but also what they didn't say.

"Human psychology is easier to understand than one might think," Nina whispered. "Right now she equates your name with frustration, your face with anger. But tempers run hot and that will fade in time. What do you think will happen when it turns to disappointment, and is allowed to continue that way for days, weeks, or even months?"

He knew full well, and that fact had his eyes clenching shut. Yang would move on. She would, perhaps reluctantly, decide that he wasn't worth being her friend. She'd try and help him, maybe listen to his apology, but even if she accepted it, things would never again be quite the same between them. They wouldn't have that casual camaraderie they'd had when they fought Miltia and Melanie. They wouldn't share drinks and discuss the past, easily trusting one another not to tell anyone else. And it wasn't just Yang, was it? There was Pyrrha to think of too, and Ruby, Ren, Nora and the others. They would all be affected.

"Why is it you wanted to become a huntsman?"

He blinked in confusion. Didn't she already know the answer to this? "To make a new life for myself," he repeated, "To help people and become something I could be proud of."

"And do you remember what I said such a life would entail?"

"Sacrifice."

"Indeed," Nina let go of him and sat down atop the table, one leg crossed over the other. "There is much you might be expected to sacrifice in time. It was too much for me… too much sacrifice, but yours can be a different life. Not all circumstances are equal. That said, right now you are faced with one of these choices. Sacrifice your friends and continue to give in to these people in the hopes your secret will remain safe, or sacrifice your comfort and take a risk on what may or may not happen. The choice is yours."

That wasn't fair… the choice was too difficult and he wanted to protect both. "Beacon was supposed to be another chance for me," he said. "It was supposed to be a chance for me to be a normal person. Not… not this."

"You silly boy," Nina laughed and took his hand in hers. She pulled him down to her level and closed her eyes.

He felt her warm lips against his, though they did not move or deepen the sensation in any way. His eyes closed and his shoulders relaxed. For anyone else, it might have meant more, or might have made their blood race. But in a world where such affection could be bought, it was nothing more than an emotional gesture. It was letting someone close, trusting them enough to share such an intimate moment. It felt familial, kind and soft.

She pulled away, and he blinked as she smiled kindly at him. "It still is a chance, you silly fool, but you've taken what you think you need to be to too far an extreme. Jaune White, the huntsman you want to be, need not passively roll over to every little thing that comes his way. Nor does he need to be the polar opposite of Crimson, the person you seem to hate." She took both of his hands in hers and moved them so that he clasped them together. "They are the same person, and if you continue to try and alienate one side of yourself, you'll live an unhappy life, whichever route it takes."

He felt weak and helpless… in a way he hadn't since he'd been a homeless child scooped up off the streets and given a home and a job. "I don't know what to do."

"That's part of growing up. But do you remember my lesson on life?"

"Life is a game," he dutifully repeated, "Those that refuse to play can never win."

"Indeed, Jaune. And remember, `those who do nothing, are destined to lose everything`." And with those final words, she pushed him away and walked out of the door.

Exhaustion took him as he fell into the chair she'd vacated, the warmth from her body a lingering presence both on the plastic seat beneath him and his own lips. Had he really been so determined to be different that he'd hurt other people?

It was a difficult thought.

/-/

The next day of Beacon dawned bright and early, and like the one before he had made his excuses to his team early on and walked to Team CRDL's room. The sleepy faces that greeted him there had forced their bags into his arms and demanded he carry them to the cafeteria for them. They were light enough that he didn't struggle, though after Nina's words it was impossible not to notice how people in the corridors looked at him.

Some rolled their eyes, some smiled in amusement, while others looked his way in mute distress. Whatever their stance, however, and whether they felt sympathy for him or not, each and every one of them looked at him as though they'd known he would give in to the bullies.

That fact hit him harder than he'd thought it would. Was that really how they saw him? Was that really the image he portrayed? Crimson was the master of his domain, experienced, suave and more than willing to put a rowdy client or colleague to task. Though his skills in fighting weren't quite so advanced, he lived or he died on his ability to influence how people saw him… to make people desire him, to stand out and be admired as confident and in control.

And yet, here in Beacon, Jaune couldn't be any further from either of those things. Weak-willed and easily controlled, malleable and pathetic. It reminded him of what Yang had told him at the club, or rather what she'd told Crimson. That he wouldn't stand up for himself, that he took all the abuse and she had no faith he could stop it. That hurt... more than he dared admit.

Not everyone was a power-house of a fighter like Pyrrha, but that didn't mean they were targeted and bullied at every opportunity. What was it he'd said to Yang? _"Cardin will get tired when he doesn't get a response. He'll move onto an easier target."_

Had he made himself the easiest target in all of Beacon, all in a misguided effort to `fit in`?

When they entered the cafeteria, his eyes scanned for familiar ones, and found them looking his way from across the room. Pyrrha and Ruby looked towards him, and the pain on their faces was clear – more so when Cardin dragged him away and pushed him down into a seat some distance away. It took them out of his line of sight, and they no doubt lost sight of him too. Yang didn't even glance in his direction.

Just another dagger in his chest.

"Go get us some drinks," Cardin pushed Jaune towards the counters, "And be quick about it, I'm thirsty." It was a typical request, and one of the many things the burly teen took advantage of him for. He shook his head but knew better than to argue, even as he poured orange juice into a large jug and placed five glasses onto a tray. At least his bartending experience allowed him to carry that back one handed, the jug held in the other. But what he came back to was no less palatable.

"Ow, let go…" the girl that spoke sported brown hair and brown eyes, along with two bunny ears that poked from the top of her head. One of those was clutched tightly in Cardin's hands as he laughed and jeered.

Jaune's hands shook as he placed the tray down on the table, and had it not been for the laughter, they might have heard the glasses clinking agitatedly together. Racism was common, even in the Oyster, and while Reg had no time or patience for anyone that dared insult his employees, it still didn't stop people from trying.

"They're real," Cardin laughed. "Heh… a real life bunny girl – I bet it's true what they say about them too."

It wasn't. Jaune knew that. Even so, some stereotypes were hard to force your way past, and out of all faunus-kind, rabbit faunus were the most common in the night industry. Dancers, actresses, porn stars… their features removed the need for fake ears, after all.

"Stop it! L-Let go!"

And of course it was no different in the Oyster. There'd been time a plenty where he'd had to comfort a distressed performer who'd had their faunus features pulled and played with. They were more sensitive than most realised, and not something to be considered toys.

More than once… he'd also had the pleasure of personally escorting the bastards who had dared touch his friends like that from the club. And if anyone noticed the few extra kicks he'd delivered on the way, they didn't bother to comment. With an irritated sigh, he stepped forward. "Here you go," he said.

Silence engulfed the cafeteria, and not a single person spoke. The faunus girl yelped, but took her chance to back away as Cardin released her ears. The taller, stronger and now wetter teen turned to face him. A single bit of orange flesh dripped from his hair and fell down unto his breastplate. The rest of it had already formed a puddle around his feet.

There was a hushed whisper from across the room, as chairs scraped against tile and people turned to watch.

"That was a mistake, Jauney boy."

It was… and he knew he'd pay for it, but as he looked at the soaked asshole, he couldn't help but feel the nervous excitement run through him. His lips twisted into a smile and he held his hands up before him in a fighting stance reminiscent of Yang's. "What?" he said, "I thought you were thirsty."

* * *

 **So, I just wanted to address some quick things here. Firstly, for those who didn't like the last chapter... I understand. I'll probably avoid hand-holding canon again in future, though Forever Fall still needs to happen. I forgot that the Jaunedice arc was hated when it came out in RWBY, and was rushed through as a result. My apologies for that. I did want to comment on something one or two said, however, and that is how it "doesn't make sense" or was "impossible" that the rumours against Jaune would have had any effect.  
**

 **If you didn't like the chapter, that's fine - but some seemed to feel that rumours from CRDL simply "could not" have caused any problem for Jaune, because they're lies (even if they were true). Some even suggested that literally every student could just "go to the oyster and ask Reg", which made me raise an eyebrow. It must have been a nice school you went to where people would take the equivalent of a helicopter ride to a town, look around for a random club, pay to enter - all on the off-chance they can find the boss or that he'd even talk to you - just to verify a rumour they'd heard in school. Really nice and determined people at such a school.  
**

 **Very few others would do that... and I've seen enough evidence in schools that people won't; that they'll believe the rumours - because rumours and gossip are entertaining and the truth isn't. I usually draw parallels to news stories or real life with my fics, and this is no different. Fake rumours causing distress in bullying are a dime a dozen, and there are kids who commit suicide over things like it, or those who are forced to move schools to try and escape. But, if you think that's only "super-rare" then why don't we look at the US elections? Fake news was everywhere and people did vote on it. You might say "the average person wouldn't believe it", but remember that to be average, there must be above and below averages too - and there's always guys like the one who went with a gun to a fast foot outlet because he believed a news article that Hilary Clinton was running a satanic child-smuggling ring under it.**

 **Compared to that, is it so hard to imagine some might believe this rumour?**

 **Also, there is the risk that they DO go to the club... that they DO visit, they talk to someone - maybe someone who doesn't know to keep Jaune's secret, or that they pay to enter the VIP area themselves and put the dots together when they see Crimson. The risks are huge for Jaune if he says no, whereas the `benefits` are slim. He just avoids having to copy his homework for other people. The payout for so big a risk is small indeed.  
**

 **I don't mind people not liking it and this isn't aimed at said people. This is my response to those few who said it was "literally impossible". If rumour can determine which way a person votes for the leader of the US, then I don't see how it would be impossible for it to influence perceptions of an unpopular person in school like Jaune. And the above isn't an anti-Trump rant, either. He and Hilary both suffered the effects of silly rumours and fake news that detrimentally affected their campaigns.**

 **Whether it's truth or not really didn't matter to them, nor would it to Jaune... it only matters what people believe, and how easily the information can be verified. Finding and visiting a strip club in a nearby town does not constitute easy. As for those asking who would trust CRDL, well - as always - rumours are like Chinese whispers and rarely does one remember who started it. But even so, why not? No one intervened when Cardin bullied Velvet or Jaune... we always like to imagine bullies are reviled and universally hated in school - but evidence and experience shows they rarely are. Life sucks like that sometimes, but that's how it is.  
**

 **That's why bullies are often the bad guys in high school anime... because, whether we admit it or not - every one of us was likely bullied at some point in the same way, and we damn well wished someone would have walked up and knocked them out. No one did, of course, and we didn't do it ourselves either because we were afraid.**

 **Afraid like Jaune was here.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Tuesday 7th February (New Update Schedule)**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all, another chapter as we enter the new, weekly, update schedule. I'll be working ahead to try and ensure the quality doesn't drop, and hopefully everything will work out okay.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

His opponent was bigger and stronger, and he knew it too. The taller teen cracked his knuckles and rose to his full height, a good few inches over Jaune. "I'll give you a chance to say sorry," he said, "and if you do it on your knees, I might even forgive you."

Jaune's legs shook but it wasn't entirely from fear. Oh, it was there too, the body's natural inclination to feel nervous when faced with danger, but at the same time there was anticipation too. His eyes hardened as he held his fists up before his face. Card was big, sure, but he was nothing compared to the elegant brutality of the Malachites, and Nina was right when she said he'd stood up to them before.

Cardin took the silence for what it was, and a moment of silence stretched out from them to encompass the entire cafeteria. Neither of them could back down, not with Winchester's reputation on the line. To do anything _but_ fight would leave his control over the students in tatters. With a quick shake of his head and a growl, the bigger man surged forwards.

Hands came for his collar, to grip and to wrestle him, but Jaune flowed out of the way with an easy step back and a slap of one hand. " _Against a bigger foe_ ," Nina would always say, _"seek to control the flow of battle and to not let them do the same. So long as they cannot strike you, victory will be assured."_ Jaune nodded and stepped into the man's next punch. He deflected it with the back of his arm and took hold of it with the other. A swift tug pulled the bigger teen off balance, and with a pull and a twist of his hips, Jaune was able to lift and throw the heavier man over his shoulder.

Students fled from a nearby table as Cardin landed on it. The wood didn't crack, but the same couldn't be said for the plates and glasses, which shattered and spilled food all across the wood, floor and furious bully. He slammed a fist onto the table and sat up, eyes alight with fire. He gripped a plate with one hand and leapt from the table, swinging it at Jaune's face.

" _Use what advantages you have, dear apprentice. You shall never be as strong as some, but you shall always have the grace I taught you."_

His back bent at what many might have considered an unnatural angle, and there were a few appreciative cheers from the crowd as his hands planted down on the ground and propelled him back in a flip. The plate sailed by overhead and Cardin was forced to duck back with a growl as his feet nearly caught the guy's chin. He landed easily a few feet back and resisted the urge to throw a cocky smile at his opponent.

Cardin roared in fury and rushed forwards, but this time slowed his attack at the last second and threw a feint towards Jaune's temple. It was easily pushed aside, and the follow-up haymaker was ducked. "Stop running and fight me!"

He did no such thing. Instead, he did his best to control his breathing as he weaved in and out of the attacks. _I'm actually doing it… I'm winning. Without his weapon, he doesn't have the advantage of reach – and since I'm not using mine, I don't have to deal with how heavy it is._ Now, bereft of their tools, the battle was about strength vs agility, of which he was coming out the victor. Elation soured through him as he slipped under Cardin's guard and landed an elbow into his cheek.

An ugly grin took over the bully's face as he caught the arm before it could pull back. He lashed out with a meaty fist, and unable to pull back, Jaune caught it with his face.

Pain flared through his left eye and cheek as the other guy let go of his arm. He staggered back and clutched at his face, but still had the presence of mind to duck under another blow. He knew his mistake, and knew Nina would have shaken her head in despair. He'd been in control, he had everything going his way, but he'd gotten arrogant and taken the opportunity to land a hit he really didn't need to, just to make himself feel better. _Guess I've still got a long way to go. Ugh…_

The black eye would be a good reminder that you didn't take an opponent at face value, even if it looked like you had the fight wrapped up.

People cheered now, and the students had formed a wide ring on the edges of the room as they shouted support at their particular favourite. Like gladiators in some pointless blood sport, the two of them circles around one another as the crowd bayed more. A part of him, the civilised part, whispered that it was wrong and he should stop.

It was quickly outvoted by the primal, angry part of his mind… the bitter pieces of him that were sick of being bossed around, that had been hurt when Yang so casually dismissed him. He wasn't a coward. He wouldn't give up – and Cardin wasn't his damned master!

A snarl tore itself from his lips as he dashed toward the taller teen. He side-stepped the first blow and caught the second on the back of his arm, pushing it behind him. One foot hit the floor as he stepped into Cardin's guard, but this time the fist he threw was a distraction. With the brute's face covered by his arms in a quick defence, Jaune ducked to the side and drove his knee into the man's stomach.

Cardin bent double but to his credit still managed to lash out with one fist. The blow was clumsy and only caught the side of Jaune's arm as he sidled around the winded teen and gripped the back of his collar. A swift tug had Cardin drawn back and sent to the floor with a meaty smack.

His smile was wiped away when he felt a hand clasp around his ankle. Blue eyes widened and he tried to stamp down on it, but Cardin grinned through the pain and swept his foot out from under him.

His back hit the tiled floor and pain shot down his spine, but he thrashed with his foot and caught his opponent on the chin, even as Cardin did the same with his fists and drove the air from his lungs by hitting him in the solar plexus. Through eyes narrowed with pain and anger, Jaune kicked the bigger man off him as he tried to climb on top.

He staggered back onto his feet at the same time Cardin did, and the two stared at one another with pure hatred in their eyes. A bit of blood dribbled from Jaune's brow, but the same red fluid that ran from Cardin's nose made him smile.

That smile died an immediate death as he suddenly noticed how silent the crowd had become.

"Cease!" Glynda Goodwitch commanded, weapon raised as she pushed her way through the nervous-looking students. Why _they_ had any right to look afraid, he didn't know – since both he and Cardin froze and looked at one another. They then looked at the bruises across their skin, the blood and the shattered glass all across the floor – not to mention a table overturned and the staff all having fled for cover.

Somehow, he had the sinking feeling they couldn't get out of this one by saying they'd tripped…

/-/

"Mr White, Mr Winchester…" The headmaster steepled his hands before his face and regarded them both with an expression mixed somewhere between disappointment and boredom. Jaune kept silent and made sure his eyes were fixed below the older man's, but he could hear Cardin grumble something beside him. "Would either of you care to inform me as to why you started an impromptu spar on the floor of the cafeteria?"

Neither of them spoke. He knew Cardin glared his way, but even though it had been he who started the fight, Cardin couldn't admit that. If he said Jaune had started it, then Jaune would simply point out how the guy had been discriminating against another student. That would lead back and forth until the whole story came out, in which case they'd both be punished anyway.

Even though they hated one another, neither of them wanted to make their impending punishment any worse by dragging up a laundry list of misdemeanours. At the end of the day, even if Cardin had blackmailed him, the headmaster would just point out how he should have told them. Starting a fight in the middle of dinner probably wasn't what they considered a reasonable solution.

"Nothing?" Ozpin asked. He spared one final look between them before he sighed at their silence. "I suppose that's not unexpected… it will be a cold day in the Grimmlands before a student owns up to their crimes. Very well… the two of you will go through detention with Miss Goodwitch – _on different days_. We do not wish to see a repeat of this and action will be taken if either of you breaches this. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Very good… I'm sure Miss Goodwitch will ensure you learn an adequate lesson from this, but I shall not keep you any further."

"When will our detention be?" Cardin asked.

There as a loud crack from behind, and the both of them winced at the sound of Miss Goodwitch's weapon striking the flesh of her palm. "Is there a problem, Mr Winchester?" she asked. "Perhaps you have a prior appointment more pressing. Please, if so, I invite you to share it with us."

"No ma'am."

"Mr White?"

Jaune frantically shook his head.

"The dates for your detention will be forwarded to your scrolls, and I encourage you not to be late. We have the field trip to Forever Fall tomorrow, so it shall take place after that. Let me be clear about one thing, gentleman." Her hands appeared on the backrests of the chairs they were sat on, and Jaune could feel her face hover above his left should, between the two of them. The wood cracked under her grip. "Forever Fall is a beautiful place, but it is _not_ an invitation for tomfoolery. If either of you cause trouble, a detention will be the least of your concerns. Am I understood?

"Understood," Jaune and Cardin both responded.

"Good. You are dismissed. Make sure this does not happen again."

Jaune nodded and rose to his feet, the taller teen beside him doing the same. Though their eyes never met one another, and their bodies were stiff, they both walked in unison to the elevator and rode it down from the office.

Back up top, the blonde woman sighed and removed her glasses, polishing the lenses with a small, cream cloth she drew from her pocket. "There's always something," she mumbled.

"Life, and children, never change, Glynda. You know that. James and I were no different."

The glasses were balanced back on her nose with an imperious huff. "Yes, well, thankfully I did not have to _deal_ with James and you, let alone myself." Glynda stepped forward and looked down onto the man's desk, where a clipboard lay. "Is he…?"

"Inconclusive. I have more tests being run… we shall know soon enough."

"And if he is?" Glynda asked softly, "What then?"

"Then I will do what's right. It's the least I can do."

"It doesn't feel like enough."

Ozpin sighed and closed his eyes.

"It never is, Glynda." he said. "It never is."

/-/

Yang tapped her foot urgently against the floor as she stood beside Pyrrha a little to the side of the elevators which led to the headmaster's office. Her body hummed with nervous energy and she struggled to keep the wide smile off her face.

The door dinged open, and she spun on the spot to look at the sheepish blond who stepped out. His eyes widened upon seeing them, or at least one of his eyes did. The other was narrowed thanks to the bruise above it, and his lip was split on one side. Next to him, Cardin Winchester looked much the same, and scoffed at the sight of them. He pushed past and stormed away, leaving Jaune to stand before the two girls.

"So," Yang said, and tried her hardest to hold back her wide smile, "Can't say I expected you to thrash Cardin in the middle of the cafeteria. That's new."

"Thrashed?" he tilted his head to the side and winced, "Were you looking at a different fight? I'm fairly sure I got one or two punches in, but he did the same to me."

"It's the results that count. You've got a black eye, he's got a black eye… you both got dragged apart by Miss Goodwitch," he winced at that, "All told, I'd say you came out on top, if just because no one expected you to actually win. Cardin's gonna be nursing his ego for days."

And she loved the thought of it.

"Yang!" Pyrrha scolded her with a stern glare. "Don't encourage him. And Jaune, you shouldn't have resorted to such methods."

Yang snorted and crossed her arms, shooting an amused look to the redhead. "Try telling me that when you're not wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen on your face, red."

Pyrrha's hands leapt to her cheeks, as though to check if she was right. The famous fighter smothered it as best she could, and adopted what might have passed for disappointment – if her eyes weren't shining so brightly. "I'm not-" she stammered and the smile almost broke through again, "I mean I'm happy about something else…"

"Sure you are, girl."

Pyrrha looked between the two of them as her face went full a range of different emotions. In the end her control failed, however, and she lurched forwards to wrap her arms around her partner in a fierce hug.

Yang grinned and leaned back against the wall. Damn, but the two of them would make a cute couple… that is if Pyrrha ever got around to admitting it, and Jaune accepted. He still seemed a bit reluctant on that front, though she was sure if Pyrrha kept trying, she'd get through.

Jaune pushed his partner away after a few seconds, before – to their surprise – bowing down on one knee. "I want to say that I'm sorry Pyrrha," he said, with his face pointed to the floor, "I was stupid and didn't know what to do, not to mention a bad partner and worse leader. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll try harder in future."

"Of course!" Pyrrha almost shouted, and helped him up. "Definitely, absolutely… Nora and Ren will be so glad to have you back too." The redhead looked at him again, and dragged him into another hug.

Yang felt her grin widen. How adorable, and they just kept going and going like she wasn't even there. She pushed off the wall and started to walk away, only to pause when she heard Jaune call her name. "Hm?" she asked, turning in time to see him step away from Pyrrha and towards her.

"I need to apologise to you too," he said.

"Eh? Don't sweat it."

"No. I will sweat it." Jaune sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Yang, I was a total idiot and a terrible friend… you tried to help me and I spat on it. I know I don't deserve it, but I truly value your friendship and don't want to lose it."

The words shocked her, and she stepped back in surprise as he stood before her. Her eyes glanced over his shoulder towards Pyrrha, but the redhead only smiled and nodded at her. Was her friendship really worth that much to him that he felt the need to apologise so? They'd only known one another for a few weeks, and yeah, she considered him a friend too – but the sincerity on his face still left her open-mouthed.

"Is it… is it too much?" he asked, voice pained.

She shook her head. "Yes," she said, "I mean no… I mean we're still friends." On instinct she threw an arm around his shoulder and dragged him in to her side. "You didn't think you were gonna get away from me that easily, did you?"

"Damn." he drawled, voice sarcastic but eyes clearly relieved, "my glorious plans are ruined."

"Damn straight, boyo. Yang Xiao-Long gets what Yang Xiao-Long wants. Still, you looked mighty good as a personal slave… maybe you could pay us back by serving drinks for us like you do at the club."

"Isn't it enough that you get free drinks?"

"It's never enough!"

He laughed at the easy banter, and she felt his arm around her waist tighten a little before he released her and went back to his partner. The two waved as they headed off to find his team so he could apologise to them as well, leaving her behind to blink owlishly.

She hadn't even realised he'd had his arm around her, nor had she reacted to it. That was odd. It wasn't unusual… she'd had guy friends at Signal before and she'd always been touchy-feely. But in the recent years things had changed. Mostly around the time she started to fill out and grow curves, at which point she'd been painfully aware of how stiff their arms were, and how they tended to dip occasionally, or how their hands would splay out. Friendly touches became anything but, and even for those who tried never to let hormones come between them, there'd still _been_ a sense of wrongness to it… like they were trying their best, but couldn't ignore that it was there.

Jaune didn't seem to care, however. He'd just wrapped an arm around her waist, bantered back and forth with her and then moved on with a quick one-handed hug. If anything, it had felt comfortable and easy; like it was just Blake doing it. Not that Blake ever did anything like that, but she meant _if_ Blake was that kind of person.

 _Ah screw it,_ she thought as she walked back to her dorm, a new pep in her step. _Not only did I get the most amazing night's sleep ever thanks to Crimson's massage, I also got my friend back and Cardin got a black eye. This day literally couldn't get any better._

He'd done pretty well for himself in the brawl too, which was more evidence that the only thing holding him back was his weapon. Cardin was bigger and stronger, yet the lithe blond had put to use some of the techniques she'd taught him while they sparred. She'd have joined in, had made to actually, but the fight was over before it could really begin and by the time she reached them, Miss Goodwitch was already there, and there wasn't enough lien on Remnant to make interrupting _her_ a good idea.

Maybe Crimson had been right, though… she'd judged Jaune so quickly, but he'd turned her opinion of him on its head. Even the way he laughed and smiled. It felt different from the bashful person he'd been before. Come to think of it, it felt more like the guy she'd enjoyed a few nights out in Vale with. Maybe all he'd needed was a chance to relax and open up.

"I'll need to apologise to Crimson too," she whispered as she headed to tell Ruby the good news. The stri- the entertainer had given her good advice, and despite her criticism, it had come true. She wasn't so ego-centric that she couldn't accept that fact and say sorry.

 _And maybe I could see about another massage too…_

It wasn't anything wrong or strange if she just wanted to see him for that, right? It wasn't like there was any other reason for it, or it had to be awkward or anything.

/-/

Nina had been right.

She always was, and he'd be damned if she didn't let him know all the bloody time… but this time he'd accept her boasts and even bow his head to her. She'd been right, and he'd been wrong. Oh, there would be consequences for what he'd done to Cardin… he knew that. The man would be as good as his word and spread false information, and that probably would affect the way people looked at him. It would make things hard… maybe even lead to scornful looks and whispered comments.

But it wouldn't be a lonely experience, and that was all that mattered. That night, after he'd finished apologising to his team, he sat them down and stood before them all.

"I just wanted to warn you guys about what Cardin blackmailed me over," he said. "You all know that I work as a bartender out in Vale. It's a part-time job since I needed the money, and still do."

"Did something happen?" Pyrrha asked. The concern in her voice was clear, but this time he wouldn't insult it by remaining silent. He'd learned a lesson there, even if it had been delivered alongside a black eye.

"Just Cardin and his idiots," he sighed. "Basically, they found the place where I work and are threatening to tell everyone."

"That wouldn't normally be cause for concern," Ren said, "I'm taking it there's something more to your place of employment?"

Jaune took a deep breath, and when that failed to settle his nerves he let it go and tried again. His team waited patiently for him, but in the end it was with ragged nerves that he sighed and faced them. "I work… you have to understand, it _is_ a nightclub, and what it also does is only a minor part of that fact. Over ninety-five per cent of the place is just a normal, every-day nightclub."

"And the other five per cent?"

"We're a strip club," he admitted, and winced when Pyrrha's mouth fell open. "And lap-dancing, and private sessions…"

Ren blinked, and it honestly looked like that had been the last thing he'd expected to hear. "Oh," he said dumbly and looked towards Nora, who shrugged in return. "Well, I… it's unusual, but I don't see the problem. You're still a bartender there, correct?"

"Of course," he said, and although it wasn't technically a lie, it wasn't the truth either. "Yang can confirm that. She's seen me working behind the bar a few times. I'm always on the lower levels, and the strip section is literally a hidden VIP room with limited access."

"Does Yang know-?"

"She doesn't know about the strip club." She'd helped him too many times for him to dare drag her reputation into this; no matter how much easier that would have made things. "Yang comes for drinks and dancing on the first few floors. Most of the time the two of us just chat at the bar."

Pyrrha let out a quick sigh and leaned back on her bed, arms propped behind her. "Couldn't you find somewhere else to work?" she asked.

"No."

It was a simple statement, but the force behind it said so much more. Her emerald eyes widened for a moment, before she shook her head and smiled. "Okay," she said simply and nothing more.

And that was it really, wasn't it? She didn't question him further on it, nor did she look at him with any doubt in her eyes. She just recognised the conviction in his voice and trusted he had a reason for it. An alien emotion swirled up inside him, and it took him a few seconds to recognise it as pride…

He was proud of his team… of his friends.

"Question!" Nora called and held her hand up. "So, what's the problem? Why would anything have happened if he said you were a bartender in a strip club?"

Jaune sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. It felt like he'd been doing that a lot lately, but he couldn't help but think how his felt so much rougher and less soft than Yang's had. Hers had been a pleasure to run his fingers through; the care she took in it showed.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if he said that," he said. "The problem was; Cardin's going to tell everyone I'm one of the performers there." The three of them blinked in confusion, so Jaune winced and added, "He was basically going to tell people I get naked for tips."

Nora's lips made a strange sound as she stifled her laughter. Ren reached over to punch her lightly in the arm, and the ginger girl waved a hand in apology. "Still," she said, once she'd got herself under control. "What's the big deal? It's a lie, right, so why is it a problem?"

Jaune made to explain, but Pyrrha was the one who actually beat him to it. "It's a problem," the redhead sighed, "Because people don't always care about the truth. Rumour and scandal make for more interesting gossip than fact… even if some take it as such. That's what you were worried about, I assume?" He nodded, and his partner smiled. "I faced the same myself," she admitted. "It was late on in my career… when I'd become a more recognised name. Someone I defeated spread a rumour of how my family had threatened him if he didn't throw the match. The Nikos name is powerful in Mistral, and the families have a lot of sway there. There's always been a lot of corruption and… well, I guess it was all too easy to believe." Pyrrha shrugged one shoulder with a distant, if faded smile. "I dismissed it at the time… it was stupid and a lie, but that didn't stop several newspapers running with it. Before long, people were unable to tell fact from fiction. It was a difficult time."

She knew… in that moment, he knew she understood. People shouldn't have been like that; they should have looked for the truth themselves, but that would take effort – and who had the time for that? It was all too easy to run with the crowd, or even to believe what was exciting, over what was actually the case. "Is that why you left?" he asked.

"Among other things," she said, "It was more a case of a thousand little things piling up." She didn't say anymore, and he knew better than to dig if she wanted to keep silent on the matter. It wasn't like he didn't know himself what it meant to want to keep things quiet.

She sent him a quick smile when he didn't push.

"I just wanted to tell you all so you didn't believe it," he said. "Some people probably will, and I might get some trouble in the future… but to be honest I can't bring myself to care about that anymore. You guys are what matters. To hell with what everyone else thinks about me."

He wouldn't be a slave to their opinions… not anymore.

Nora covered the distance between them so fast he'd have sworn she was Ruby in disguise. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and the breath was forced out of him as he once again realised that yes, Nora was a damn sight stronger than he. "That's so sweet," the girl cried and crushed him with equal gusto. "We're like, the bestest team ever, and we're not going to abandon you because of what some idiot says, right guys?"

"Of course," Ren said.

"Yes," Pyrrha agreed.

"And we're going to go out tomorrow," Nora continued, "And we'll go to that Falling Forever place, and we'll break Cardin's legs and leave him for dead, right guys?"

"Of course not," Ren sighed.

"No, Nora…" Pyrrha shook her head.

He couldn't help it. The exasperated look on their faces, the way they rolled their eyes and rebuffed Nora in one go. It made him chuckle at first, and then burst into laughter a moment later. Pyrrha joined him soon after, as she held her stomach and fell forwards – and even Ren let out a few short chuckles.

Nora simply tilted her head to the side. "So we _are_ breaking his legs?"

/-/

 _Yang's lips parted as she felt his hands rub down her shoulders, sending goose bumps down her flesh as he rubbed her arms in long, sweeping strokes. When they came back up, they paused for a second, and his blue eyes met hers as he silently asked for permission._

 _She arched her back to grant it, and gasped as his fingers brushed across her bare chest, as the calluses on his finger rubbed against a bare, pink nub._

 _Her hands fisted in his crimson locks and brought his head down so that his lips moulded against hers, and she groaned into his mouth as he squeezed her breasts. The kiss ended too soon, and she whined for more as he pulled back and faced her, his lips shining with moisture from her own._

 _"Do you want more, Yang?" he asked, and she nodded mutely at him as he leaned down to tease her. His teeth caught her upper lip and he nibbled on the sensitive skin as she tried to reach him, only for him to chuckle darkly, a sound that had her shivering, and pushed her back down. He laid a kiss to the side of her mouth, and when she tilted her face to catch it he moved to the other. His lips touched her nose too, and then the bridge of her nose, and kissed her eyes as she shut them against his lips._

 _He travelled up to her forehead, and then – with torturously slow movements, brought his lips back down to hers._

 _She sighed in pleasure as he approached, and closed her eyes to await his dark, delicious touch._

 _"That'll be five hundred lien," he whispered._

She lurched forward in her bed with a startled gasp.

Gone was the curtained room, the satin and the perfume – and back was their dark dorm, with three others girls quietly sleeping nearby. Yang's eyes blinked in an attempt to accustom themselves to the darkness, but it was to no avail. Even so, her fingers came up to touch her lips, and she still imagined she could feel his touch.

She also reached a little lower, beneath the covers, and cursed when she felt how her body was wet from sweat and definitely nothing else.

She collapsed back in bed with a frustrated sigh, as one arm came up to rest over her eyes. With one deep breath, she groaned into her arm.

"Fuck…"

* * *

 **One problem solved, another opens – as is the usual routine. Just so people know, the reason I wanted to include the blackmail arc itself was to show the dissonance between Jaune in his job, and Jaune early on at Beacon. The idea is that he's been watering himself down to appear what he considers "normal", but that he went too far and instead enslaved himself to the opinions of others long before Cardin came along and literally enslaved him.**

 **I suppose you could equate it to peer pressure, but that instead of it being out of a desire to be popular, it's from a desire to fit in and not be seen as an outsider. In a very real way, Jaune blackmailed himself.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 14** **th** **February**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there, new chapter – enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

"Yang, are you okay?"

The question came from her left and with bleary eyes she looked over to see the concerned face of her little sister. "What?" Yang asked, moving the tap away from the tree she'd been trying to drain sap from. "Oh right, yeah, I'm fine sis. Why, what's wrong?"

The little girl smiled but couldn't hide the nervous look on her face. "Well," she hummed, "It's just that you… kind of _don't_ look alright."

"You look exhausted," Blake said, in her usual no-nonsense, deadpan tone of voice. The black-haired girl was crouched nearby, a half-full jar of sap at her feet. "I'd say it looks like you went out clubbing again, except that I know you didn't leave the room. Difficulty sleeping?"

Yang's smile didn't falter, even if it tried for a second. She waved off their concern with an easy excuse and a laugh, all the while wincing on the inside at the memories her partner's mention of the club brought forth. Oh, she'd had difficulty sleeping alright. The dream had been so vivid and so real that her body reacted before she'd had a chance to wake up, which meant she'd been way too flustered and embarrassed to actually get back to sleep again.

The subject of those dreams was a nightmarish prospect too, especially since the thought of it still made her throat go dry and her stomach become warm. _It's just hormones. Everyone gets them, hell, even Ruby will get them sooner or later. There's nothing unusual about wanting that. It doesn't mean I actually want him or am even thinking about it._

Except that, since it was a part of her dreams, it probably meant she did.

Even so, her team were all watching, Weiss in the background with less concern and more irritation. Yang waved it off with a cheeky grin. "No need to worry about me. I just stayed up late playing some games on my scroll. That's all."

Blake didn't look convinced but hummed along with the fib anyway. Most likely she realised she wouldn't get an honest answer and that it wasn't a big enough deal to push on. It wasn't until they all looked away that Yang let the smile fall and rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead. _Sheesh, if this continues… no, it won't continue. One dream about a guy hardly means my sleep is going to be ruined forever. I'm just being dramatic._

To try and distract herself, she looked over at Team JNPR nearby, who were currently on hands and knees by their own trees. She had to stifle a laugh as she watched Ren hand back a full jar of sap, only to hear a burp and turn to see Nora with purple on her chin. He just sighed and shook his head, more indulgent than Yang was even with Ruby. It was honestly pretty amazing how chill he could be around the girl. Nora was awesome, but she had a feeling it would get tiring having to put up with her all the time.

"Was it a nightmare you had last night?" Yang jumped at the quiet words, lilac eyes shooting over to her partner. Blake kept hers low, focused on the task at hand, but there could be no ambiguity about what she meant. "Last night," she reiterated, "I heard you wake up. Your breathing sounded heavy and you kept shuffling about."

Oh gods… Yang hoped her cheeks weren't red, because she certainly felt mortified. _Good job I didn't actually think of doing anything to relieve my frustration… oh my god._ Not that she'd feel comfortable doing that in a room with her sister, either, but if Blake had heard…? "I don't know what you mean," she lied and kept her eyes on the tree. "I just had trouble sleeping. That's all."

"You sounded panicked. I even heard you swear. You normally keep your language fairly tame."

"Someone's got to set an example for my sis."

"You're avoiding the question."

With good reason! Didn't Blake get that? Yang shrugged and ignored the question entirely, hoping to heaven her partner would leave it alone. She heard Blake sigh, but she didn't push and that was fine by her. A girl dreaming about a guy wasn't new and it was just a part of growing up. It didn't have to mean anything and it wouldn't. Yang slapped a hand against the tree trunk before her. "I think this one is drained," she said, "I'm gonna go find another."

Blake shot her an impressed look, more than aware of the weak excuse to escape the interrogation. She made no move to follow, however, even when Yang stood and walked across the clearing to a new, unoccupied tree some distance away. Pyrrha shot her a quick smile from three trees down but soon went back to her own jar, barely a third full.

Yang didn't even really know why they were doing this. In terms of training, this had to rate pretty poorly. She took the spoke in one hand, aimed it at the tree, and then drove it in with a quick push. Bark split and the tree's flesh gave way with a solid thunk. Its blood was a rich purple that oozed out over her hand.

"Achoo!" Jaune sneezed wildly from nearby, the motion spilling some more sap from his jar and causing him to groan in a nasally voice. "I-I think I'm allergic to this stuff…"

"Suck it up, champ," she laughed. "You could always ask Miss Goodwitch to stop."

"After what happened yesterday? I think she'd kill me."

Ah yes, the infamous fight. People were still talking about that, about Jaune and how he'd stood up to Cardin. There were other rumours too, but she did her best to ignore those. She'd confirmed to her team that Jaune did in fact work at a bar, but otherwise played dumb when it came to any mention of a strip club. As far as they knew, she had no idea about it and that was the way it was going to stay. She'd made sure to make it clear he worked behind the bar, though, and that she'd seen him there every time.

"What about you?" Jaune asked. She hummed in confusion and he quickly added, "You look a little out of it yourself. Don't tell me you're allergic too."

"Ugh… you're like, the third person to ask me that since I got here. What is it; do I honestly look that bad?"

Jaune chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, which proved to be a mistake for he began to violently sneeze for a few seconds. When he removed his hand from his nose and mouth she could see it was pink, and not just from his allergy.

"You uh…" she pointed at the sap he'd accidentally smeared on his face. That couldn't be good for him.

"Mwhat?" His voice sounded thick and runny.

She sighed and stepped over to him, taking a cloth from her pocket and using it to wipe the sap away from his nose and cheeks. "Seriously," she said with a roll of her eyes, "It's like dealing with a baby. Do you need me to change your diaper too?"

"You're fwunny," he sniffed. "Regular… snrk… comedian." The deadpan look he gave her was totally ruined by the way his face twitched and bobbed as he fought another sneeze.

"Pyrrha, I think your brave leader needs to take a break from the sap," she called.

The redhead looked up in time to catch the jar Yang had tossed her. She looked down at it, to see Jaune's name taped on the surface.

"You mind dealing with his while I deal with his royal runniness here? We won't be fifteen minutes."

Pyrrha shook her head and smiled. "I don't mind. There's a river a small way to the west."

Yang nodded and grabbed the idiot by his elbow, ignoring his claims of being fine as she dragged him through the trees. "You know, you're worse than Ruby sometimes," she laughed, "Quit struggling and come wash that crap off. If you are allergic it might lead to problems down the line."

"Pwoblems?" Jaune sniffled. "This is alweady a pwoblem!"

"Nah, this? This is hilarious." She grinned at his pout. "But if you actually got sick off it, you wouldn't be able to work. Then it would be a problem. Who would mix my Strawberry Sunrise if you were out of action?"

He might have laughed. It was hard to tell. He was one of the few people who actually did laugh at her jokes. Not the word plays… it felt like no one understood the beauty of those, but he was more than happy to slip into a little bit of playful banter. Well, usually... perhaps less so when his face was red and he couldn't breathe properly.

The river Pyrrha had spoken of appeared before them rather suddenly. It was in a small slump in the ground, where the water had cut a channel through the forest, and it had been all but hidden from view until they'd stumbled upon it. It was fast flowing and fresh enough looking, and as they clambered down to the bottom of it, Jaune knelt down and started to gingerly splash water on his face.

"It not... hrk... still bad."

She rolled her eyes and stepped behind him. At any other time she figured he'd have heard her, but since he was distracted and not putting much effort into his surroundings, the first warning he had was when she placed her hands flat on his back. The next thing he knew, he was pushed into the shallow stream.

Laughter burst from her lips as he tumbled into the water. He floundered and splashed for a second, before realising it was less than a few inches deep and pushing himself up to glower at her. "What?" she gasped, wiping a tear from her eye, "You weren't ever going to wash it off like that. How do you feel now?"

He glowered but she could see the sap had been washed away, and his dogged refusal to speak told her he felt better but didn't want to admit it. Jaune pouted and splashed some water in her direction but she nimbly dodged away. "My clothes are soaked." he groused. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Get naked and let them dry?"

"In your wildest dreams."

She made a dismissive motion with her hand. "Talk about arrogant. I'll have you know my dreams are only inhabited by guys that are a nine out of ten or more." She regretted the words as soon as she said them, for they instantly brought back memories of the guy that did haunt her dreams – or nightmares. Jaune, however, didn't notice and snorted.

"I'm not a nine?" he asked. "What do I rate as?"

"I'd say you're a seven or eight usually," she teased. Unlike most guys, he didn't get defensive. Instead, he raised one eyebrow and regarded her with some scepticism.

"Usually?" he asked. "Do I even want to know what I am the rest of the time?"

"Eh, you were at least a nine-and-a-half when you stood up to Cardin."

"High praise," he said. With sloshing steps he drew himself out of the river and clomped up the hillside towards her. "I'd best watch my chastity the next time I get into a fight around you. You might jump me."

"Now that's in _your_ wildest dreams, lover-boy. And you'll be visiting them if you splash any of that on me."

He rolled his eyes but didn't wring his wet clothing out over her. He sat down instead, and leaned back onto the grass beside her to let himself dry.

Yang rolled over to face him and propped her head up onto her hands, elbows planted on the grass. Her legs kicked into the as she lay on her stomach. "What about me?"

"Hm?"

"What do I rate as?"

"Fishing for compliments?"

She grinned down at him. If he'd said that, it meant he thought her worthy of them. "Maybe~" she sang. "But mostly I'm just curious. You're pretty honest and you do see a lot of really attractive women, your mentor for instance. I figure you'll give me a real answer."

"You think Nina's attractive?"

 _You think she isn't?_ Yang wanted to ask. The woman was absolutely beautiful and if Jaune thought otherwise then there had to be something wrong with his eyes or his head.

"Maybe I'm just used to her," he mumbled. "Either way, hm…"

She tried not to squirm when his eyes roved over her face. It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable with it, but that she had to resist the instinctive urge to try and look better or to do something. She didn't even know why she cared, really, except that she'd gotten used to being considered pretty and perhaps felt she couldn't compare with some of the people she'd seen at the Golden Oyster.

"I'd say you're a ten," he sighed after a few seconds. "Normally," he quickly added, right as she'd been about to tease him.

"Normally?" she poked him with an elbow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look exhausted," Jaune said flatly. "You've bags under your eyes and designer as they may be the purple clashes with your eyes. Plus, you usually take better care of your hair. You have frizzes in it, which for anyone else would be fine, but for you it makes me think this is the apocalypse or something. That takes you down to an eight at best."

"Eh," she shrugged, "If I'm an eight when I barely got any sleep, I can take it."

"Oh no," he shook his head, "You're a three right now."

"What!? Why?"

"Because you pushed me into the river."

She snorted and poked his cheek. "Mean."

"You pushed me into a river!"

"And you're the meanie," she repeated. "I'm a cute girl – allegedly an eight out of ten at least. Ask anyone if you're a meanie or I am. They'll all side with me."

"If they let their guard down around you, they deserve whatever happens to them."

"Mean," she said a third time, and blew down onto his nose to make his face scrunch up. She couldn't help but laugh when it did. He almost looked like Zwei.

"What's got you so tired anyway?" he asked. "I'm the one with the late night detentions. Shouldn't you be catching your beauty sleep?"

She hummed but didn't answer. He wasn't the first to ask and if her hair was as bad as he said, then it was perhaps little wonder Ruby looked panicked. Still, the others… she couldn't tell them what it was that was bothering her. They wouldn't understand, or rather, if they did, they would go about it the wrong way. Ruby would want to meet this person who had captured her interest, and apart from the legality issues of smuggling a fifteen year old into a club, she wouldn't have wanted them to meet anyway.

Weiss and Blake would want to know more too, and that was something she couldn't allow. Hell, she wasn't even sure what she thought about the guy anyway.

"You don't have to tell me," Jaune said, cutting into her thoughts. "I'm not trying to pry."

She sighed. "It's fine. I'm not upset. I just… it's about that issue I had before."

"The one where you wanted something but weren't sure whether it was right or if you should?"

She looked down at him with a little surprise. He'd remembered all of that? Honestly, it had been a while ago and with everything else that had gone on, she didn't think he would have bothered. Most guys didn't. They would have spent too much time looking at her legs or breasts to care about what she said. "Hm," she nodded. "It kept me awake the other night."

"There any way I can help?"

"Would you want to?"

He blinked up into her eyes, and there was a certain surprise there – though she didn't understand why. "Of course," he said. "You're my friend."

She stared down at him with startled, wide eyes, as some unfamiliar feeling washed away inside her. It took a few seconds for her to realise she'd stared too long and when she did, her cheeks darkened a little. "Sheesh," she mumbled, "Talk about blunt. If you're pining for the Yang-route, you're barking up the wrong tree mister."

"I think the Yang route is a bad end; one that results in my death."

She laughed and slapped his chest with her hand.

"Seriously, though," he said, "If I can help, I will. You helped me."

"Did I?" she asked, "When?"

Jaune's eyes widened, "Ah, well… I mean, you helped me in the club, right? Back when the Malachite sisters came for me. You also helped me a little in training and you tried to help me with Cardin too. That's three for three there, and I've not really done anything to help you in return. I feel like all I've done is take advantage of you and your friendship. Is it so hard to believe I'd want to help you in return?"

Yang's face softened. That was true, but she hadn't really thought of that. In a very real way, and it sounded cynical to admit it, but she'd gotten used to not being repaid for things like that. Maybe that was the wrong way of putting it… she'd gotten used to doing those things without expecting a reward. She was a big sister, after all, and had also been a mother of sorts when Ruby had been young. She was used to giving and helping, and less used to accepting anything in return.

It had gotten to the point where she didn't often _need_ help, either.

"You don't need to repay me," she said. "I helped you out because I wanted to."

"And I want to help you out, if you'll let me."

What did she do? Should she ask him to help? Could he even help? She looked down at him, her chin perched in cupped hands as he gazed back up at her with honest, sapphire eyes. There was no charged atmosphere between them, and for that she was thankful. If anything, it felt overly relaxed.

It was shattered as a fierce roar broke through the air.

Adrenaline surged through her and she cursed as she clumsily scrabbled up and onto her feet. He was only halfway up so she reached down and grabbed his hand to pull him the rest of the way. "That was close," she hissed. "Very close."

Jaune nodded and loosened his sword in its scabbard. Still wet, and with his blonde locks clinging to his forehead, he looked like a drowned kitten ready for combat. Even so, his eyes were firm. "Do you think it's the others?"

"No gunshots. You and Weiss are the only ones without a gun of some sorts, there's no way we'd not have heard something."

He nodded and followed her as the two made their way out of the river and up the bank. The noise started again, closer this time, but also followed by another. The second felt quieter, somehow less bestial.

Yang looked back at Jaune, only to see him waiting for her to make a decision. _Ugh, aren't you the team leader here?_ Never mind. She bit her lip as she considered the options available. That definitely sounded like someone fighting against a Grimm, though not their team if the lack of shots were any indication. "We should check on whoever it is," she said after a few seconds. "You game?"

"The others will probably go as well," Jaune added, "At least, I can imagine Ruby and Nora rushing off to check it out with or without everyone else."

Yeah, that definitely sounded like her little sister. Decision made, the two of them rushed in the direction of the noise, throwing all subtlety to the wind as they loudly crashed through the forest. The Grimm were already engaged in combat, so being quiet about it seemed pointless. It took them a minute or two to cover the distance, though it felt like much longer as the clash of steel and shouts grew louder. She spied indistinct shapes through the foliage but it wasn't until they burst out into a small meadow that they saw what stood before them.

"Ursa," Jaune said, somewhat needlessly as they looked at the six or seven Ursa that had surrounded Team CRDL. The four boys were doing their best to hold them off, and judging from the marks and gouges across the ground, they'd already managed to take a few down. It was still an uneven fight, however, and Sky was holding one of his arms with a grimace.

Yang didn't even stop to think. They were bullies, yes, but they were also human – and that made them comrades and colleagues. "Hey!" she shouted, and her cry was punctuated by a shotgun blast that rattled against the back of the closest Ursa. "You want someone to fight, why don't you try me on for size?" She nodded to Jaune, who drew his sword and rushed off to support the injured Sky Lark.

The Ursa before her lumbered forward. Its bony spines bristled and it roared in fury only a few metres away from her.

She grinned and thumbed her nose, falling into a stance.

"I've got a lot of frustration to work off big boy. Hell, you're almost convenient."

/-/

Jaune's weapon slammed into the Grimm's claws and diverted them aside. They crashed into the ground and tore up a chunk of soil, but he'd already reversed the blade and slashed it across its snout. Blood flew as the beast fell back. "You okay?" he asked the young man he'd come to the rescue of.

Sky grimaced and tried to lift his halberd, but with only one hand, didn't seem able. "Alive," he gritted out. "Appreciate the save."

"What happened?"

"Ursa, if you haven't noticed. Turns out the sap attracts them. We thought we'd found a good tree, filled up our bottles almost from that alone but then it started to spill everywhere. Guess these bastards smelled it."

Jaune nodded to show he understood and looked around at the others. Cardin's team were holding their own okay, with the leader swinging his mace to keep two Ursa away. From the looks of it, he wouldn't be winning that fight anytime soon, but he was able to distract them both. "You should go get help. You're injured and no use here," he added when it looked like the teen might complain. "Look, my team and RWBY are just a little to the south. They're probably already on their way but if you meet up with them first, you can lead them here."

Sky ground his teeth together but nodded with a wince. He hefted his weapon one-handed, to rest it against his shoulder, and rushed off into the forest. Incidentally, that also left _him_ alone with the Ursa he'd irritated. Claws whistled through the air and crashed against steel.

Jaune's arms almost buckled from the force of it, but he managed to catch the attack with a grunt and push it back. The second blow came from the side and he had to duck back away from it lest it sweep him away entirely. _Strong and slow, kind of like Cardin, really. I'll have to fight it the same way I do him._ Well, in the same way except that hopefully he'd actually win this fight. He stepped back from the next attack, eyes scanning the ground as he tried to judge the distance between them and the reach of his sword. On the next strike, one that carved a great furrow into the ground, Jaune surged forward and lashed out towards its eyes.

The blow cut deep. One of the creature's eyes was split in two, gore pouring from the wound. Its head jerked back with a mighty roar, and the blade was twisted – lodged in the bone of its skull. Jaune fought to draw it free and keep hold of it.

With a snap, the metal cracked and shattered, about two-thirds of the way up the blade.

He stared at the weapon in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened for a moment – and that second cost him as the Ursa's furious claw swung back around. It caught him in the midriff and drove the air from his lungs. His body flew back and slammed into a tree.

"Jaune!" Yang yelled in panic. She growled and slammed a fist into her Ursa, but when she disengaged to try and help, another blocked her path.

He neither saw nor heard it. His back felt like agony and as he slid down to the ground he seemed unable to draw in enough breath to fill his lungs. He fought for more, and it came forth in a rattling cough. In his right hand, draped at his side, the broken blade lay still.

The beast roared and fell onto all fours. Its head lowered and it charged forwards. Each stride seemed to cover several feet and as it picked up pace, the ground beneath him seemed to shake. Its intent was clear, to crush him against the tree and make him pop like an orange.

No… it couldn't end that way. With a strangled gasp he gripped the tree and pulled his battered body up. Feeling was slow to return, and although it carried with it the pain and the aches, he could feel his aura at work to try and minimise the damage. He waited until the Grimm was almost upon him, and then – with a quick prayer – he dove under it.

The tree behind him exploded into pieces. The Ursa didn't so much uproot it as snap it off at the base. Even though the impact must have broken bone, the monster seemed uncaring as it looked down at the devastation and tried to understand why there was no blood.

Jaune staggered to his feet with a gasp, almost unable to believe he hadn't been trampled entirely. If the Ursa had been going any slower he might have been, but each bound had covered considerable distance and he'd managed to time it well. With a growl he surged in and struck out at its unprotected back. The sword – or more of a short sword now – bit deep and drew blood. The tip fractured a little more as he drew it free, another small piece of metal snapping off, but the blade was still steel and still had a sharp edge. If anything, it felt easier to move now that it was a little shorter and a little lighter.

 _I'm not sure this is what Pyrrha meant when she suggested I get myself a lighter weapon._

Whatever… it would have to do. He flourished the sword once to get used to it, winced when the action caused another chip to fly off, and prepared himself for the Ursa's attack. Off to the side, he could hear another blast and a male voice shout out. It didn't sound to be in pain, however, so he hoped it heralded good news.

The Ursa didn't care and crashed down towards him. Jaune grunted as his shoulder hit the ground and he rolled to the side. On one knee he slashed at the back of its thick, furry legs – aiming for the hamstring. It roared out in pain but didn't fall, and he had to continue his roll to stop it from cutting him down.

When it lurched forward to clasp him with both hands he slipped back and towards the trees. It followed, claws cutting into the trunk of one as he hid behind it. Bark and twigs flew, the innocent tree unable to protect itself as the sharp claws sheared through it, but the brief distraction was enough for Jaune to duck beneath the spray of wood and stab into its left forearm.

It cried out and swung at him with both arms, the meaty limbs whistling by overhead as he fell beneath them. His sword was more of a dagger now, unable to take the punishment as it slowly succumbed to its damage. He flipped it over into a reverse grip and stabbed it down into the beast's foot, once more rolling between its legs as it stumbled forward.

It crashed down onto the ground, arms slamming down to break its fall.

He took his chance. His left hand gripped coarse fur as he leapt onto its back, and his legs slammed against hard muscle as he tried to pull himself higher. The Ursa stood and tried to turn around but its arms couldn't reach onto its own back. It fell onto all flours and bucked, but luckily was mindless enough not to realise it could have fallen back and sought to crush him.

Jaune grit the blade between his teeth as he freed his other hand and used it to climb the last few feet up towards its head. The spines on its back granted him purchase, and with a cry he tore the blade from between his teeth and slammed it over the monster's head - directly into its last eye.

The monster gurgled and fell, the hilt torn from Jaune's fingers as he was flung off its back.

He landed a good few feet away, bounced painfully on rock, and came to a stop – upside down, legs balanced up a tree as he lay on his shoulders. The Grimm didn't move. It began to sizzle and slowly dissolve.

 _I did it…_ he sighed. He pushed himself up with a grimace, limped his way over to the dissolving figure and reached down to pull his sword from its fading flesh. The hilt came free, along with about two inches of wickedly jagged steel. Great… one sword to kill one and now there were only a few left to go… wonderful.

A cry and a gunshot split the air, as a red light flashed from the treeline and into one of the other Grimm. The cloaked form of Ruby stood atop its shoulders, the blade of her scythe beneath its throat. With a click and a squeeze of the trigger, the scythe bucked back – taking the Ursa's head with it.

Jaune sighed and looked down at his own weapon again.

"Jaune!" Yang gasped and jogged up to him, right as Pyrrha and the others breached the trees and fell on the remaining Grimm. Sky was there too, the boy leaning on Ren's shoulders with a pained face.

"I'm fine," he coughed and waved at the girl.

Yang came to a stop a foot or two away. Despite having fought two Ursa, she looked as fresh as a daisy. It really wasn't fair.

"Fine?" she laughed. "I caught the end of your fight. I'd call it badass, but I think `desperate` fits it better. Are you okay? Do you need help?"

He ignored her frantic concern and flashed a quick smile. "Desperate? Does that mean I've lost my nine-and-a-half rating?"

"Not yet," she grinned and shook her head in relief, no doubt taking his ability to joke as a sign he was okay. She could read into things like that, where Pyrrha would have no doubt missed it and continued to ask what was wrong. "I like your toothpick by the way." she added with a gesture to his weapon.

He sighed and hefted the thing. Another shard of metal drifted off it, and it honestly felt like it wasn't worth keeping hold of at all. _I'll have to buy another, but do I have enough money? This wasn't strong enough to last as it is… it was meant to be a stop gap while I saved up enough for a proper weapon._ Now, that dream seemed even further away. A huntsman's weapon wasn't cheap. For a tool that would protect you against the Grimm, it was no lie to say it could cost as much as a small house in Vale.

"At least everyone survived," he sighed.

"Thanks to you," Yang grinned and slung an arm around his shoulder. His legs almost gave way but to his surprise he found himself propped up against her. She'd trapped him between her arm and body to help support him, all the while making it look like she wasn't. He appreciated it, since he felt bad enough as it was without everyone throwing a fit. It was just the post-battle jitters and adrenaline wearing off

"Thanks," he mumbled, under his breath.

"Any time."

/-/

Jaune sighed again as the elevator doors opened. It felt like he'd been doing that a lot lately, especially since Forever Fall and the journey back to Beacon. The others had been chatty and supportive, and why not – he'd fought and killed an Ursa on his own with nothing more than a scrap of metal. He got their intent, and he did feel good about it… but that didn't change the fact he was now left with nothing.

About the only silver lining had been the slow nod Cardin had given him. Hopefully having stepped in to help their team would win him some points there. It might even be enough to have him shoot that rumour he'd started in the face.

And now, after several explanations and debriefings by Miss Goodwitch, he had been summoned up to the headmaster's office.

The sight of the man sat behind his desk made his breath catch. What had he done to warrant a meeting with the man where the others had been allowed back to their dorms? Was it about the broken sword, was he going to be asked what he intended to do about it? His funds were so low, he didn't even know himself. He'd have to take a big job at the Oyster… maybe even one of those he'd sworn he would never take again.

"Sir," he called, "You asked for me?"

"Indeed. Please, Mr White, come and take a seat. There's no reason for us to talk across the whole room."

His legs felt like blocks of wood but he nodded and clomped his way over to the indicated seat, falling into it with a wince. His muscles still felt sore and he longed for a shower, but one didn't make the headmaster of Beacon wait.

"I heard about what happened at Forever Fall," the man said, "Glynda has spoken of how Miss Xiao-Long and you acted in defence of a fellow team. I am pleased to hear that. More so when I heard just whose team it was."

Jaune nodded but didn't say anything. It wasn't like it was anything special. Cardin and he had argued, sure, but that didn't mean they wanted one another dead. Cardin would have probably done the same if the positions had been reversed.

"You seem unusually tense, Mr White."

"The adrenaline," he lied, "I guess I'm still running on it."

Ozpin nodded in understanding. He reached down under his desk, and there was the sound of a small cupboard opening. Jaune blinked in surprise when a small glass clinked down in front of him. He looked up at the headmaster, who expertly opened a half-empty bottle of amber liquid. His trained eyes recognised it immediately, Oaken Valley, a double-distilled whiskey from Atlas, and quite the expensive thing import. Atlas kept tabs on how many were exported and you could get in trouble if you were found to breach it. Reg had a few bottles, but they were so expensive that no one really bought them.

"I often find a little liquid sustenance enough to calm the nerves," the headmaster poured a small amount out for each of them.

"Should I, sir?"

"Worry not, Mr White. Your employment records show you work in a bar, so I'm sure you know how to handle yourself accordingly. I do not intend to get you drunk. A single glass will not hurt."

Permission granted, and now that he knew he wouldn't get in trouble for it, Jaune reached out to take the drink. It smelled delicious, a strange scent of snow and wood, mixed with something like honey. He sipped at it. The texture was soft and cool. He could see why it cost so much and his muscles seemed to relax as he drank a little more.

"Rest assured Mr White, you're not in any trouble here. The reason I brought you was actually to ask a little about you."

"What about me?"

"White is quite the common surname, and its connotations are known by us both," the man said. "How did you come to have it, if you don't mind my asking?"

Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was the draining adrenaline, but whatever the case, Jaune couldn't find it within himself to care too much about a past his name as good as gave away. "I'm an orphan," he shrugged. "I don't have a last name, so like everyone else who doesn't have one, I took White as mine. There's no great story there."

"And yet, there does not seem to be an orphanage listed in your history. I did find numerous medical checks, as one might expect for a young man growing up. Were you adopted?"

"I guess I was," he chuckled. "I didn't realise it at the time and he certainly didn't ever say it, but I guess when some takes you off the street and gives you a home, food, clothes and takes care of you, that's as good as being adopted."

"Yet you didn't take their name?"

"I guess it never came up. Reg, ah, the man who adopted me, he's not what you'd call the most familial of people." That was putting it lightly, since the man could have scared children just by smiling at them. "It wasn't so bad, though. I had a better life than many in my situation did. I had food, shelter and people to care for me. It wasn't perfect, but others have it far worse."

"I would have to agree," Ozpin nodded. "All too many were left homeless after the last great disaster, Mountain Glenn. I recall an old student of mine fell in love with one such woman, a young Miss Juniper White." The name meant nothing to him, except for the surname which was the same as his own. It wasn't uncommon… it was the standard name given out across Vale. He'd heard Atlas had a different one, but didn't know what that was.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask me, sir?"

The headmaster sighed and stood, but when Jaune made to stand as well, he held out a hand to stop him. "Your weapon," he said, "I heard from Glynda that it was destroyed in battle. Is that right?"

"Yes sir," Jaune sighed. "I'll get a new one soon, I promise, but I just need to gather the funds fo-"

Something heavy clanked onto the top of the desk.

Jaune's eyes widened. It was an elegant thing, a pristine white sheath with two golden crescents intersecting it towards the top. The hilt that peeked from above it was royal blue, and the cross guard looked weathered and yet strong. He reached out to touch it, but the craftsmanship looked far too ornate and his hand halted in the air.

"Take it," Ozpin said, an almost bitter smile on the man's face as he noticed Jaune's hesitation. "Feel it."

He did. His fingers brushed against the scabbard. _It's solid metal,_ he realised in surprise. With both hands, he lifted it up and into his lap. It was heavy, weighty, but not in a bad way. When he drew the blade it shone silver and felt light in his hand. It was an incredible sword. He could see his face in the reflection. It was shorter than the mockery he'd used before, and somehow felt right.

"This is Crocea Mors," Ozpin sighed as he sat down. "The scabbard is a collapsible shield capable of taking extreme damage, and although the blade looks simple it has protected its wielders for hundreds of years without wear or tear."

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

"It should be. It is the ancestral blade of the Arc family and has fought at their side for generations, passed down through their lineage. It is yours now, Mr Arc."

Jaune sheathed it with a click, brow furrowed.

"You mean White."

"No," Ozpin said, and it looked like he had gained several years when he sat down. "I do not." He reached out to take the bottle once more and topped up their glasses, this time far more generously. "You might wish to take a drink, Jaune Arc. I have… unfortunate news to deliver."

* * *

 **Oh dear. And somehow I don't think it's that Ozpin is pregnant and that Jaune is the father. I always found it weird in the show that Cardin's team just ran in the face of a single Ursa, especially when they passed initiation and doubtlessly faced Grimm on their own.**

 **Decided to change that here, and since there was no blackmail in play and the threat of disciplinary action over their heads, it would have felt a little odd for Cardin to do another sap incident.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 21** **st** **February**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter, enjoy. I'm still getting used to essentially writing these in a single day. It's hard, but the experience is also useful. If you want to improve then sometimes you need to push yourself and I'm hoping this will be the step that helps me grow even further as a writer.**

* * *

 **Entertainer – 14**

* * *

Jaune's legs felt leaden as he rose from the seat. The taste of alcohol lingered in his mouth, yet it mixed with something else… something far more bitter. His hand reached out to take the sword, his sword, and draw it to his waist.

"I understand this might not have been easy to hear," the headmaster said.

Easy to hear? His mouth opened but no sound came forth. Even if it had, there was no telling what it would have been. He shook his head and gave up entirely. "May I be excused, sir?"

"You may, Mr Arc."

Jaune nodded and turned to leave. He almost staggered and fell but managed to catch himself at the last moment. It was the whiskey… it had to be the whiskey. The alcohol must have made his legs feel like lumps of wood, his stomach like it had a hole in it – and his heart heavy. The elevator door dinged open and he stumbled inside.

Before it closed, the headmaster called out. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm fine," he tried to laugh but it came out as a hacking cough. "Hard to miss people you never knew, right?"

Ozpin nodded, but as the door clicked shut, Jaune knew the man hadn't believed him.

To be fair… he didn't either.

/-/

Yang had just bitten down on some steak when Jaune returned. He'd been summoned to the headmaster's office almost immediately upon their arrival, and it was Nora that saw him first. "Hail the returning conqueror," she called, adding a little whoop afterwards for effect. The orange-haired girl cut off a moment later with a worried look, however, and it was until Yang turned around to see him that she understood.

Jaune's face was blank.

It wasn't the blank face of someone surprised or uncertain about something, but rather the expression someone wore when they'd shut down or retreated inside themselves. It was the look of a person that didn't perceive the world around them. It was a look Taiyang Xiao-Long sometimes faded into, when he thought no one was looking. Sometimes he would remain like that for hours.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha whispered, eyes worried, "Is something wrong?"

The blond recovered quickly. He smiled and shook his head, let out a little chuckle and sat down next to Pyrrha to pick up an apple. "I'm fine," he said and bit into it. "I wasn't in trouble if that's what you were thinking."

The fallacy was as clear as day. She didn't think anyone missed it. Even Blake and Weiss watched him with wary expressions, the former having put her book down to do so. Pyrrha was far worse, the girl's green eyes scanning up and down his form. It didn't take her long to notice something out of the ordinary. "Is that a new sword?"

He flinched and looked down at it. They all did. The weapon was still sheathed but it didn't take a genius to see it was a damn sight better than his old one. It looked new and freshly cleaned and she wondered if Ozpin had given it to him. The question was why, and for what reason the headmaster had a spare sword kicking about.

"The headmaster gave it to me," Jaune confirmed her thoughts. "It… apparently it's an inheritance."

An inheritance – but didn't that mean…? Jaune didn't have any family… or rather he hadn't. Well, now she supposed he still didn't. Yang's eyes closed as she let out a long breath. No wonder he looked like that. Shocked mixed with grief, she supposed.

"Well that's good news, isn't it?" Ruby asked. Her darling sister was many things, but quick to catch onto social cues wasn't one of them. "You needed a new sword, right? This will make you stronger."

"I…" Jaune took a deep breath. "I guess it will. Thanks, Ruby. You're right."

Yang felt a wave of bitter sympathy wash over her, but she did her best to squash it down. Ruby didn't realise what she'd said or done and he played it off like there wasn't a problem at all, just so he didn't hurt her feelings. Maybe it was time for her to add a little distraction, however. "We've got the rest of the day off thanks to Forever Fall." she said, drawing attention away from him and unto herself, "I don't know about you guys, but I could do with a nap after all that excitement. You lot doing anything later?"

For a moment she thought no one would chip in, but a soft sigh from her left told her Blake had caught onto the true meaning of her words. "I'm going to spend some time in the library," she said, reluctant to join the conversation but willing to go out on a limb to help partner in the endeavour. "There's a new book I want to try and find. How about you, Ruby?"

The younger girl blinked past a cookie clenched between her teeth. "Oh-uf… I'm going to go and clean Crescent Rose."

"Again?" Weiss sighed, "Didn't you clean it on the way back?"

"Crescent Rose is a `he`, Weiss, not an `it`."

"It's a weapon, you dolt."

"He has feelings!"

"What?" Weiss laughed, "Is he a good conversationalist? The only word he knows is `bang`."

"It's the only word he needs to know. Also, he totally knows swish, ha-yah, ka-pow and all sorts of other things."

Yang chuckled at the interplay between them, even as she watched Jaune from the corner of her eye. He didn't smile at their antics, nor did he really even see them – but his shoulders looked a little less tense. She watched him as he looked at the apple in his hand and put it down with a sigh.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," he said. "I could use the fresh air."

"What about your food?" Pyrrha asked, worried as usual.

"Don't worry about it. I'm probably just still feeling a little sick after all that sap. I'll stop by later and pick something up if I get hungry. I'll see you all later."

Pyrrha made to stand when he moved away but it was Nora who caught her wrist in one hand. The exuberant girl shook her head meaningfully, and with a sigh, Pyrrha slouched back down. The redhead didn't look thrilled with not being able to help, but at least she had the presence of mind to not chase after him when he clearly wanted to be alone.

 _Ren and Nora will look after him. They're good teammates and it's clear those two know what's going on. I guess I can be a friend and keep Ruby away. Her usual cheery attitude is probably the last thing he needs right now._

"Come on, Rubes," she laughed and stood up. "Didn't you want to show me that new modification you had in mind for your baby?"

The sacrifices she made… sometimes they were too big, even for her. Ruby's face went slack for a moment, before – like the sun rising in the morning – her eyes began to sparkle and she clutched her hands before her. "Really!?" she cried, "You won't put it off? You'll come and see!?"

Ugh… Ruby could be cute when she was enthusiastic, but engineering and maintenance was one task even a thousand handsome supermodels couldn't make interesting. What made it worse was how Ruby turned into the female personification of Oobleck mixed with Port when she started talking about them. Weiss had made the mistake of encouraging it once, and even now, the white-haired girl had started to lean away.

"Sure," Yang sighed, already well-aware neither Blake nor Weiss would rescue her from this. _You better appreciate this, bucko._

/-/

It was later on in the evening when Yang found herself cornered outside her dorm. Cornered was perhaps a strong term, since Pyrrha had been waiting by the door, clearly nervous – and her eyes said she'd bolt if Yang made an aggressive move. Still, emotional cornering was as good as physical, and with a sigh she walked over and asked what was wrong.

"It's Jaune," Pyrrha said – not that the words surprised Yang in the slightest. "He's still outside and… well, I don't know what to do."

Yang sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair. She took a quick look into the dorm, in time to see Ruby attempting to convince Weiss to let her get out of homework and Blake reading. With one hand, she tugged Pyrrha a little further down the corridor. "You know what an inheritance means, right?" she asked once they were out of hearing range.

"Of course I do. Jaune doesn't have any family – he's a White. For there to be an inheritance, it means someone has died. It also means he gained some family…"

"And lost it," Yang finished.

"Indeed."

Silence grew between the two of them and Yang suffered the most for it. Unused to dealing with such, she kicked her feet against the floor and wondered what it was Pyrrha wanted from her. If she'd already seen what it was Jaune was going through, what was she confused about?

"I tried to offer my support," Pyrrha eventually said. "He wouldn't accept it."

That didn't surprise her, and Yang felt a wave of sympathy, not for Jaune – but for the girl opposite her. "I'm not surprised," she said, as softly as she could. "Pyrrha, you need to understand, if he's just lost someone then the last thing he wants right now is sympathy."

Pyrrha looked up towards her, eyes wide and confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm being honest with my feelings… I genuinely want to help him. Why would he not want that?"

Yang rubbed a hand through her hair and tried to think of the best way to put it. "It's not like that. It's… look, how do I explain? Jaune has probably just lost someone, right? He feels bad, he's grieving and he's trying to come to terms with what's happened." Pyrrha nodded along to her words, clearly listening. "It's the point in someone's life when they're at their most vulnerable. Emotions are high, they're confused and have no idea what to think or feel. The last thing they want on top of that is someone who doesn't understand what it's like offering their sympathy."

"But I _do_ know what it's like," Pyrrha argued, "I know what it's like to los-"

"As do I," Yang interrupted. "We both know what it's like, so does Weiss and Ruby does as well – but we don't know what it's like for Jaune. Your grief was different to mine, and I'll bet mine is different to what he feels. Everyone is their own person, Pyrrha. No two situations are the same, even if they look like it at first. I guess that's why families grieve together," she added, "They both know the person who passed away, so they both feel upset about the same thing. It lets them come together and rely on one another, but unless you're that close, I doubt he'll want to open up about it."

Pyrrha seemed to realise that – and maybe she'd known deep inside as well. She leaned back against the wall and rubbed at her forehead. "What are we supposed to do, then?" she asked. "The whole team wants to help him. I want to help him."

"The only thing you can do is give him time." She knew it wasn't what Pyrrha wanted to hear, even before the girl's face scrunched up. "Acceptance is the final stage of grief, that moment where you can finally start to heal. I bet when he comes to accept the loss, he'll love you all for being there to support him, but you have to let him accept it first. You need to give him time to actually come to terms with it."

"You know a lot about this…"

Yang shrugged. "I have experience. When mine and Ruby's mother died, our entire family fell apart. My father became almost catatonic, Ruby cried, and I didn't know how to handle my own emotions. It was left to our uncle to look after us all. I guess I picked some bits up from all the research he did into it to try and look after us all."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine," Yang said, waving it off. "If I didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't. It was a long time ago anyway."

"If you're sure…?" Pyrrha still sounded uncertain. She really was too kind. "Do you mind if I ask then… how did you personally come to terms with your grief?"

"I didn't get a chance to… dad was out for the count and Ruby needed me to be strong… and so, I was. I buried myself in looking after my little sister and filling the shoes Summer left behind."

"That sounds sad…"

Yang tried her hardest not to squirm. It wasn't easy dealing with the abject sympathy, even less so when it was something over ten years ago. "It honestly wasn't all that bad," she said, "I was so focused on doing jobs and looking after her that I didn't have time to cry and feel sad. Ruby helped distract me… she gave me something to do, someone to invest myself in. Even while I was helping her, she helped me in return. We looked after one another and when dad recovered, he looked after us too." Things hadn't been perfect, but that hadn't been terrible either. "You and Jaune will be the same too Pyrrha, I promise. Once he has some time to think things through and accept what's happened, he's going to need people to help him out."

"I think I understand," Pyrrha smiled. "Thank you Yang, I… sometimes it feels like I keep coming to you for advice. I don't know why."

"Me neither," she grinned, "I'm not usually known as the advice fairy."

The redhead laughed, and Yang relaxed as she caught the happy tone in it. Happiness was good, if only because once Jaune came back to them, he ought to be surrounded by it. Nora would help there too, she was sure.

"I'll wait for Jaune to come to us, then," Pyrrha said once her laughter came to a close. "Thank you for speaking with me Yang. I'm sorry if anything I said brought up unpleasant memories."

"Memories of Summer are never unpleasant. Don't sweat it."

Pyrrha nodded and walked away after a short goodbye. Yang waved after her, until the redhead left the corridor entirely, no doubt to pass the message back to her team so they could be there for him. The smile fell from her face once she was alone, replaced with a frown. _Since when does everyone come to me for advice like this? First Ruby and now Pyrrha… am I supposed to be the expert analysis on him or something?_

Really, she didn't know the guy that well anyway. They'd met barely a day or two before everyone else had, and it wasn't like she'd done anything more than have a few drinks with him.

Well… that wasn't entirely true. The two of them fought together against the Malachites, and she'd gone out with him once or twice after school too. That was more than she'd done with most guys, especially after only knowing them for a couple of weeks. Jaune, though… they just clicked. Not in the romantic sense, thank goodness, but rather some easy camaraderie. They both considered Ruby an adorable little sister, they both liked to go out and drink, they both wanted to become hunters… the list went on but they just tended to have the same views on most things.

Unbidden, her eyes drifted in the direction of Beacon's gardens. _Don't be an idiot… you just told Pyrrha the best thing to do was leave him be._

It was the correct advice. She hadn't lied.

"Forget it." She sighed and turned to walk back to her dorm. "He'll be fine. He's a strong guy and he has his whole team to back him up. He doesn't need nor want my interference." It wasn't like it was raining either. The evenings were pretty warm and the fresh air would do him good. He would be fine…

Her hand paused on the door handle.

He would be fine.

Lilac eyes clenched shut.

"God damn it," Yang growled and turned back.

/-/

Jaune bit back a frustrated growl as he heard someone approach. His eyes clenched shut and did his best to remain as still as possible. There wasn't a hope in his mind that they hadn't come for him… not when he was sat in a small copse of trees on the outskirts of Beacon. No one would have stumbled on him… they'd have had to look. The person sat down behind him, the sound of them settling into the grass about all he could make out.

They didn't speak. There were no questions and no words. Only silence, mixed with the occasional sound of breath that wasn't his.

Blue eyes opened as he stared at the trees before him. "I don't want to talk about it," he said tiredly. "I thought I told you that before?"

"I'm not here to talk."

Yang? He almost turned around in surprise but stopped himself at the last second. For a moment he'd assumed it was Pyrrha again. Then again, he'd as good as snapped at her the last time… he doubted she'd want to come and talk to him after that. "Than what are you here for?" he asked.

She hummed but didn't answer immediately. Instead, she leaned back – to press her back against his. If she felt how stiff his muscles were, she didn't say anything. "I just wanted some fresh air," she eventually said, "Sometimes it can be a bit much to be stuck in a room with three other girls. A girl needs her peace and quiet."

She was lying. He didn't need his experience as Crimson to tell him that… hell, an idiot could have guessed why she was really there, but at least her approach was better than Pyrrha's battering ram of worry. He sighed and lowered his face into his arms, propped atop bent knees. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"I heard you," she whispered, "and I won't ask you to, either. Just let me sit here for a bit. I won't talk unless you talk to me. I promise."

Another explosive sigh left him, but irritation aside, he couldn't think of any reason to get rid of her. He didn't have the energy or the will to get up and move elsewhere. Honestly, all he wanted to do was lay down and forget the day had ever happened. His eyes drifted down to his new weapon once more, discarded in the grass like trash. _I wish I'd never even gotten this stupid sword._

Yang leaned a little heavier on him. He glanced back over his shoulder but caught only a face full of golden hair. She wasn't watching, and in fact seemed focused on Beacon itself. He wanted to shout at her to go away, to fuck off and leave him alone. The thought of it was cathartic… even more so if she would turn and punch him in the face. His hands twitched for a moment at the thought of a fight.

He didn't have the energy.

He leaned back instead, refusing to acknowledge that her heat warmed his body… that her hair was soft against his neck or that he could smell the faint scent of peaches on her. It didn't feel right to admit any of that, even if it felt comfortingly familiar.

"I guess you want to know what happened," he said.

"Not really."

His shoulders twitched. She must have felt it through her back but he couldn't control his surprise. "Then what _do_ you want?"

"Just to sit next to a friend."

There was nothing he could say to that. He anger disappeared as quickly as it came on, replaced by doubt and a little guilt as well. He shook it off and looked back off towards the forest, content to leave her resting against him. So long as she didn't expect him to talk, it was fine.

It was perhaps ironic, then, that as one minute became five and five became ten, that it was he who broke the silence. "My name is Jaune Arc…"

"Arc?" Yang tested it, and although he looked for it, there was no interest, sympathy or pity in her voice… just idle curiosity. "Jaune Arc… it's not a bad name to be honest. I think it wouldn't have flowed well if it was something long-winded like Jaune Winterton-Smith. I like it."

"It'll take some getting used to…"

"You don't have to use it. Only you know it, so you could jus-"

"I'm going to use it," he cut her off, voice firm. She shut up immediately. "I owe it to them to use it." He waited for her to ask who, but she stuck to her promise and said nothing at all. He wasn't sure whether that disappointed him or not, but it did give him the confidence he needed to continue. "Apparently my mother and father were called Nicholas and Juniper Arc. It's ironic because my mother was called Juniper White before that. It's almost like I used her maiden name."

Yang tilted her head back, so that her hair rested against the back of his head. It was soft and he found himself leaning back into it.

"I also had sisters too," he whispered, "Most of them were older but I had a younger one too, and apparently my mother was pregnant with another. Seriously, seven sisters… _seven_ … can you even imagine that?"

"Having one is enough for me," Yang chuckled. "I think if I had seven Ruby's, I'd go insane. The cookie bill would be through the roof."

The honest terror in her voice made him laugh; almost hysterically so, in fact. He buried his face back down in his arms as his shoulders shook. "I would have been the only boy too," he said, "I bet I'd have grown up wrapped around their fingers. If only…" his eyes clenched shut, "if only…"

He couldn't continue. His voice cut off and he took great, gasping breaths as he tried to calm himself down. There was no desire to cry… no burning behind his eyes. He didn't know them, even if they were family, and it was _that_ which hurt more than anything else. He appreciated Yang not asking him to continue, however. She hummed a quiet tune to herself… no, not to herself. He could recognise it as some kid's lullaby and no doubt she unconsciously did it as a way to try and calm him down.

"Do you remember me talking about my family before?" he asked. "I think I said something about how I hoped they were dead because I'd rather have parents who died loving me than some drunks who abandoned me."

"I remember," she said. "It made sense to me."

"Me too. It made sense at the time but… I wish I could change that now. Ozpin said they don't know what caused it but the marks on the walls suggested Grimm. My father was a huntsman but the numbers were clearly too much. No one survived. The house was ruined."

"You survived."

"I survived," he acknowledged. "Ozpin doesn't know how but he said it was possible me and my oldest sister were outside the house at the time of the attack. That's the only reason he could come up with since there was no way my father would have left us on our own otherwise. The information… no one knows anything for sure since there's no one who remembers it."

"Your sister…?"

Jaune gripped his head between his hands. "They found her at the gates of Vale," he whispered. "No one knows how she made it. Ozpin said if she walked it, the journey must have been incredible, but it's possible she unlocked a semblance or something. Either way, she carried me to Vale and then died with me in her hands. She got me to safety… and it killed her." Just the thought of that was something between incredible and heart-breaking. How was he so important to her that she'd been willing to die for him? Ozpin had said Sapphire Arc would have only been eleven years old. It was insane. "Do you…" he swallowed, "I don't know how she could have done that. She was eleven."

"People do strange things for love," Yang said. "You always hear stories of people surpassing their physical abilities if someone is in danger. I'd fight to the death for Ruby."

He could well believe it, and perhaps she was right and that was the answer. The problem was, he couldn't remember any of it. Ozpin suggested trauma, but the brutal truth might have just been that he was too young to recall it.

Too young to recall the family that loved him or the sister that died for him.

It seemed like such a poor way to repay them.

"I always dreamed that if I found out I had a family that loved me, I'd be happy… even if they were dead. I don't feel happy, though. I feel… I feel empty, unsatisfied… guilty. It doesn't feel good at all. It feels terrible." His father loved him. His mother loved him. He had sisters who loved him… and they were all dead, while he got to live. And to top it all off, despite the sacrifices they'd all made – he'd lived his entire life not even knowing their names. "I don't want this," he groaned.

Yang nudged her back against his. "What _do_ you want?"

The question surprised him but the answer came immediately, as selfish as it was. "I want to forget everything about today," he said. "I want to forget I ever had a meeting with the headmaster and what was said."

"Okay."

The weight against his back vanished as Yang stood up. He would have fallen if not for her legs keeping him upright. "What?" he asked, looking up into the hand she held down for him.

"You said you wanted to forget, right? We can go to the Oyster and drink. If nothing else, you'll be too drunk to remember whatever happened anyway."

"Drink?" he scoffed and slapped her hand away. "I don't think getting smashed is going to help me get over this."

"It won't," she admitted. "That's not what it's for." He glanced up at her, but it was to see that there was no pity in her eyes. No sympathy, either. She gave him the same look she always did… a little teasing, a little curious – but most importantly, she looked at him like she enjoyed being around him. Her hand was back before him too, and she didn't look angry that he'd rejected it the first time.

Something heavy built up in the back of his throat. Shit… not now, and not like this. He hadn't even felt the urge to cry once and now she was going to get him started just by not giving a crap about his dead family? That didn't make any sense!

"My uncle drinks a lot," Yang said. "He says it helps him heal when he feels down."

"Alcohol doesn't help. It's a crutch."

Yang smiled. "You use a crutch when your leg is broken," she pointed out with infallible logic. "Qrow says time heals all wounds, but that there's no reason to be in pain while it does. If you have a headache, you take a painkiller. This is nothing more."

 _Something to kill the pain, if only for a moment… I could… I could get behind that._

"I can drink on my own," he said as one, final attempt to push her away. "I don't need you there for that."

"No one should have to drink alone."

He looked down at the ground. "I don't need your pity."

"Pity? I think you're mistaken bucko… If you go drinking on your own, you'll look like a loser with no friends. I'm here to protect your street cred. You can pay me back later. I accept eternal gratitude, massage and religious worship."

His shoulders shook. It was so stupid… she was stupid. Him too…

But he reached up to clasp her hand, regardless.

"Don't let me look like a lonely drunk," he whispered, not meeting her eyes. They weren't the words he wanted to say, but those wouldn't come out. He thought she understood, though, for he felt her shoulder bump against his.

"I won't." Yang promised. "Come on… let's have a drink to the most badass eleven-year-old girl I've ever heard of. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have my friend here right now."

"Yeah," he gasped. His voice was thick with emotion. "I can… I'll drink to that."

/-/

Ruby's hands wrung together nervously as she looked down at the scroll once more. Yang still hadn't come back last night and it was now seven in the morning on a Saturday. Her sister could be crazy like that sometimes, but she always responded to messages… _always_! She'd also _never_ failed to come back.

"Ruby, I'm sure she's fine," Blake said, for what must have been the thousandth time. "You know what she's like better than us. Yang's strong enough to look after herself and it's not like she doesn't go out every now and then."

Ruby appreciated the support, she really did, but this was _way_ different from what normally happened. She pulled on her outfit and pushed past Blake to get to the door. She would find Yang herself if she had to, but when she yanked open the door and charged out, it was only to crash into Nora and bring them both to the ground.

"Hi Ruby!" Nora greeted, apparently not at all bothered by their rather sudden meeting. "Good to see you too. Have you seen Jaune?"

"Wha?"

Pyrrha leaned down and pulled her back up and onto her feet. "Jaune didn't come back last night," she explained, eyes filled with worry, "He's not responding to calls either… I-we were hoping you knew where he was."

Ruby shook her head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday but Yang is missing too!"

"We should spread out and try to find them. Ren and Nora, if you two check the Bullhead docks, try and see if they took out one or came bac-"

"Found them," Blake called from a nearby room.

Pyrrha and Ruby paused to blink at one another before, as one, the entire group rushed towards Blake's voice. They pushed into the common room almost at the same time, bouncing against one another as they squeezed through the door and came to see Blake stood with an amused expression, looking down at one of the couches.

Ruby gasped when she saw what lay there. Her surprise soon turned to something else, however, as she smothered her giggles behind one hand.

Well, Jaune and Yang weren't in trouble, it seemed – though he might disagree when they woke up and found they'd slept with one another. Ruby would have panicked were it not for the fact both were fully clothed. To make matters even less romantic, Yang had one arm outstretched and her elbow firmly placed in Jaune's open mouth.

"So irresponsible," Weiss sighed, hands on her hips.

"I suppose they had a little too much and couldn't find their way back to our dorms," Blake chuckled. "By that point they probably collapsed on the first comfortable thing to catch their eyes. Should we wake them up?"

"No." It was Pyrrha who spoke. The redhead's eyes were locked onto her partner's form, but she looked almost pleased… or was that relieved? "It's a weekend," she whispered, "We should let them rest."

"They'll have one hell of a hangover when they wake up," Ren said.

"We'll have some painkillers ready for them," Pyrrha smiled. She reached down to a blanket that had been discarded on the floor. It looked like someone had found them, felt some pity and draped it across them. Yang tossed and turned in her sleep, however, and had probably pushed it off. Come to think of it, that was probably when she'd elbowed him in the face too. How had he not woken up? Pyrrha settled the blanket back around the two of them.

Ruby rolled her eyes and helped extricate her sister's arm from her Jaune's face too. "They almost look cute," she said once she was done. With Yang now in a more normal position, her face was pressed against Jaune's chest, one of his arms wrapped about her waist as she claimed the spot nestled between him and the back of the sofa. Honestly, most of what could be seen was just the vast amount of hair she had, bunched up behind and over her like a natural blanket.

There was a soft click from nearby, and Ruby looked over in time to see Blake take a picture of the scene on her scroll.

"Aww," Ruby cooed and went for her own, "You're right. I need a picture too. It's so cute."

Blake blinked. "Cute? Oh right, yeah… sure…"

"Blake… you can't blackmail my sister."

"Not even if she starts with the puns again?"

"Not even then."

There was another click as Weiss took a snap too. "What?" the heiress asked defensively when Ruby stared at her. "She deserves it for all the `Weiss-cream` comments!"

Ignorance was bliss, apparently… and while Ruby growled and wrestled the scroll out of her partner's hand and Team JNPR laughed at them, Yang and Jaune slumbered peacefully on.

* * *

 **Everyone handles grief differently, so sometimes it's hard to write. In mine, I've never wanted or needed sympathy from people and at least like to be alone to come to terms with it for a few hours.  
**

 **In a way the chapter brings back memories. I had a reputation for sleeping with girls at uni... and in the totally not-way you're thinking. I honestly just kept falling asleep cuddled with female friends I never had sex with. I remember my friends being all "Wow man, that must be frustrating" when all I could think was "Really? But it's the best sleep ever."  
**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 28** **th** **February**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	15. Chapter 15

**Argh, today has just been one of those days. My assistant is off sick and the phones have been incessant today, usually with people who have bought my number off a list and are offering me things the business doesn't even need or use.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Jaune hummed to himself as he ran a cloth over the bar. There was something therapeutic about polishing it until it shone, even if that never lasted once the customers came in force. It was quiet now, however, but that was because the Golden Oyster wasn't normally open during the day. The words `night club` probably made that obvious, but Reg had taken one look at the Vytal Festival preparations and declared that they were going to open during the daytime too as a sort of easy bar and snacks venue. He'd wanted food too, but the kitchens didn't really have the equipment.

When he'd been asked if he wanted to work the daytime for some extra lien, he'd jumped at the opportunity. It wasn't the money, at least not totally – but more the chance to busy himself on what would have otherwise been a day with no lessons to serve as a distraction. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora had been great… especially after he'd finally come down from his grief and let them in. They escorted him to and from lessons, closed ranks around him whenever it looked like someone wanted to approach him, and otherwise were there with smiles and conversation whenever he needed them. Even now, a faint smile spread across his face at the memory.

They deserved a day off from looking after him, though, and Nora had been so keen to attend that carnival that had sprung up. Pyrrha asked him to come as well, of course, but he didn't want to ruin their day with his doldrums. Seeing all those happy kids and families would have just made things awkward.

"Slow day," Rebecca, the other waitress on the day job mumbled. She leaned against the counter, chin propped on one hand and elbow resting on the bar. "Normally I feel like I'm going to break a smile muscle but right now I'm dying of boredom."

"This is the first day we've opened in the lighter hours. It's going to take a while for people to notice. Give it time."

"But it's so boring…"

"You're being paid to be bored."

"I'd rather be paid to work," she sighed. "Time flies when you're busy. Right now it feels like we've been here for eight hours."

"We've been here for two. There's six left."

She slumped onto the bar and groaned. He patted her back with a laugh and then went back to polishing. She was usually a pretty good worker, friendly and pretty with a face that made guys stop, stare and – more importantly – order drinks. For all her looks, however, she was only a waitress and never visited the upper levels of the club. That made it easier on him since she wouldn't even know about Crimson, let alone who he was.

The main doors swung open as a small group of people wandered in. Jaune grinned, even as Rebecca perked up. "Dibs," she claimed.

"Hey Jaune!" Yang called.

"Damn it…"

"Sorry Bec," Jaune laughed and clapped the girl's shoulder as she slumped back down. He turned to Yang and the rest of Team RWBY with a smile. "I'm a little surprised to see you," he said, "I thought you were all going to spend the day in town."

"And this isn't town?" Yang asked with a grin. Behind her, Ruby and the others took a table. It didn't escape his notice that Weiss and Blake glared at one another as they sat down, nor that they took seats as far apart as possible. Yang caught his look. "Ugh… okay, you caught me. Blake and Weiss are… having a bit of a domestic."

"And you thought a bar would help?"

"I though having something to drink would shut them up for a moment," she said. "Honestly, it's the best I could come up with. If we went back to Beacon, we'd all just be stuck in our room dealing with it anyway. I thought a distraction might help. Sorry if it's a bother…" She looked at him curiously but he shook his head.

Perhaps once upon a time he would have been upset with them seeing him like this, especially Ruby, but after the rumours had come out – and even after Winchester repaid his service at Forever Fall by quashing them – people already knew he worked as a waiter. Yang had been quick to tell her team too, since otherwise they might have believed the worse rumour. They seeing him here could only help. "It's fine, Yang," he grinned, "You're paying customers. Well, three of you are."

"I'm paying today too, actually. Charge me up for this one."

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"Weiss offered to pay for the round."

He laughed and took her order, mixing up a series of non-alcoholic drinks for them. Yang got a Strawberry Sunrise, of course. She looked like she could use it. He disguised it as juice, however, winking at her when he handed it over.

Her returning grin as she leaned down and sipped at it was nothing short of beautiful. "Did I ever mention you're my favourite guy friend ever?"

"Probably not enough times for my ego. Praise me more."

Yang laughed and took the drinks between her hands, carrying them over to her team. She shared them out, chatted for a moment, and then came back to sit at the bar. Jaune blinked. "Done with them already?"

"You don't understand, Jaune… their argument doesn't even make sense."

"What's it about?"

"There's a dust store a little down the road that's been robbed. The guys outside mentioned that it was the White Fang, Weiss insulted them, Blake went crazy… it's not stopped since."

A quick glance told him that yes, they were still glaring at one another across the table. "But… what's it actually about? I mean, that doesn't explain why they're arguing."

Yang's forehead banged onto his nicely polished counter. "Trust me. I know. The whole thing makes no sense. I'm not sure if they're arguing about racism, robbery or whether detectives shouldn't discuss cases in public. Also, Weiss called some random faunus a rapscallion."

"Why?"

"He stowed away on a boat, caused some police officers to fall and basically ran away from them."

"Well… rapscallion's a bit much, but he does sound like a criminal. I mean, at least technically."

Yang's eyes peeked above her arms. "That opinion isn't very popular with Blake at the moment. In the interests of _not_ causing RWBY War One, keep it to yourself."

"I'll do what I can. Another sunrise?"

Yang sighed and propped herself back up, shooting him a smile and a nod as he mixed one up for her. "How have you been doing?" she asked while he worked. "Are you feeling any better?"

Jaune flashed a quick smile and a nod. "I am," he said. "You were right about what you said. Once the immediate pain went away I was able to think a little bit better. My team has been awesome too; they're really helping."

Yang cheered at that and took a long drink. Really, of all the people he'd expected to become close to, he would never have considered Yang at the top. _I thought Ruby would be my best, and perhaps, my only friend at Beacon. She still is, but Yang's quickly become something more._ He'd realised it the day they'd woken up together, utterly hung over in the common room and wrapped under a small blanket. His immediate thought had been to panic, then to wonder if she would think the worst and hit him. Instead, Yang blinked blearily at him, sat up, looked down at herself and almost instantly came to the correct conclusion – and the most pressing. They needed aspirin.

From there, the whole debacle hadn't been so much as mentioned between them. They'd slept together, but it was fully clothed and nothing had happened, so it seemed like she didn't see anything wrong with it. He didn't, either, but he had expected _some_ level of drama. Drama other than the teasing from Ruby, he meant.

Maybe that was why he found it so easy to be around Yang… in a way, without realising it, she acted as casual and friendly as Nina and Brian did. There was never any sexual or heavy undertones between them… they were just friends.

It was as simple as that.

"I talked to Ozpin once I calmed down as well," he continued. "The headmaster said my family's remains were buried in Ansel, but that Sapphire has a grave here in Vale. I'm going to visit it in a few days… once I've got everything together."

"Do you want me to come?"

The offer was so immediate, so genuine and so… casual. It made him relax and smile back at her. "I'll be fine," he said. "I want to go alone and talk with her. Besides, it looks like you've got your own problems."

"Ugh, don't remind me… are they still glaring at one another?"

He poked his head over her shoulder. "Yep."

"Ruby look lost and alone?"

"Yep."

"God damn it…" Yang sighed and stood up, flicking her blonde locks back over one shoulder. The smile she shot him was honest, if a little exhausted. "Guess it's time for me to go and back her up. I've got a feeling tonight is going to suck."

It looked like it. With a gesture for her to wait, he quickly mixed another drink into a plastic cup and held it out. "One for the road," he said. "You look like you need it."

"Careful, lover boy," she grinned. "Keep doing things like this and I might fall for you."

He rolled his eyes and watched as she went over to rouse her team into action. Yet again, Blake and Weiss simmered as they refused to speak to one another. Ruby looked relieved to have some help. The two sisters both waved to him as they left, and he waved back with a small grin.

"She's nice," a low voice came from his right. Rebecca grinned at him, the smile just a little _too_ wide.

"Don't start…"

"What? I just said she's nice."

"I know what you're thinking." Jaune picked up his cloth and went back to polishing the scuff marks Yang's glasses had made away. "We're not like that."

"You could be. Why don't you ask her out?"

"Because Yang…" he paused to smile. "She's a friend."

An honest to goodness friend… one of the first he'd ever made as Jaune Arc, the huntsman, and not Crimson the dancer. She was a person who appreciated him for his personality, for his words and actions – for his presence beside her, as someone to talk to, as someone to spend time with.

It was… honestly, it was both a humbling and fulfilling feeling; the certain knowledge that someone _enjoyed_ you being around them – the easy way you could share smiles and know what the other was thinking.

He didn't want anything to come between that.

"A friend who is a girl…" she teased.

"For crying out loud… how bored are you?"

"Very…"

To hell with Reg's business plans... he should have known it would suck.

/-/

Yang's hand tightened on her scroll. "Tell me she's there."

"I'm sorry Yang… she hasn't come back. Has she responded to any of your messages?"

Crushing doubt slammed into her as the blonde cursed and kicked at an offending puddle. "Damn it," she hissed. "No. She hasn't even answered my calls. What is Weiss doing?"

"Uh…" Ruby hesitated

It was all Yang needed to know the stupid idiot wasn't doing a damn thing. "Forget it," she snarled. "You stay there and keep trying to call her. She might still come back."

"What will you do?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to keep looking."

"But it's almost elev-" Ruby's voice was cut off as the call ended. The digits on the screen flickered twenty-two; forty-eight. In the sky, the shattered moon hung low.

Nearly eleven and still no sign of Blake… the last vestiges of hope she'd clung onto seemed to slip away, leaving behind bitter disappointment. How had it come to this? The argument seemed just that, and something they'd surely get over in time, except that now Blake was missing, Weiss refused to acknowledge it, and Yang had _no_ idea if Blake was even _safe_ staying in the city alone through the night.

Her fingers tightened as she dialled the familiar number once more, begging Blake to pick up. She did not. Of course she didn't, and the call marked what had to be the fiftieth she'd made. Something burned within her chest and lilac eyes flashed red, but she took hold of her temper and forced it back down. Getting angry wouldn't help.

To be honest, though, what was going to help?

 _I've already gone around stores and shops asking if anyone has seen her. Most of those will be closed now and if anything, Blake is probably asleep now. I could try hotels, but they're not going to give information on their guests to a stranger._

Yang clasped her head between her hands, taking deep breaths as she fought for control. Really, none of this even touched the Goliath in the room anyway. If… _when_ she found Blake… what was she supposed to do? Her partner had made the choice to run, which meant that short of tying her down, the girl could just run off again.

Did she care about Blake being a faunus? Hell, no… Velvet was pretty cool and what did it matter if she had cat ears? That just meant the fascination with tuna made sense.

It bothered Weiss, though… or maybe that was the more worrying reveal that Blake was White Fang. _Ex-White Fang,_ she reminded herself. _It's different… sort of._

It all depended on just how `ex` she was, since to hear Weiss, it was clear that some pretty shady stuff had happened to her. If Blake had still been a part of it, and a supporter, when those family members Weiss spoke of had been executed? Well… Yang wasn't sure what would happen, but it definitely felt like their team wouldn't come out the same way.

The indecision tore at her. She needed a second opinion. She needed advice, wisdom – an answer to this question, because she sure as hell didn't have one herself. Not her team. They were in the same boat. A person flashed into her head, a friend she could trust, but she shook it away a second later.

 _Jaune's still dealing with his own problems. I'd be a poor friend to drag him into this._

That left perilously few options on hand.

In fact, it left only one… and despite how she'd disliked it at the time, the advice had been correct. Jaune _had_ taken matters into his own hands and broken free of Cardin. Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out her purse, filled with what little lien she had.

If it helped Blake… it would be worth it.

She second-guessed herself all the way to the club, and once more as she went in the front door. The bouncers no longer questioned her, nor did they give her any surprised looks. She was a familiar face, a regular, and afforded the nods and waves that deserved. "Is Jaune here tonight?" she asked one of them, just to make sure her secret would remain safe. The man shook his head and mentioned something about new rotas. She pretended to listen and nodded distractedly as he wished her a good night.

She hoped to have one too. Maybe it could end with finding Blake and bringing their team back together again.

The VIP section was quiet. The display on the wall revealed no shows tonight, but that was fine by her. She didn't want the distraction. She did, however, see a familiar figure at the bar and strode over to them. "Nina…"

The woman turned about, auburn hair swaying as she held two fingers to her brightly painted lips in a coy smile. "Oh my, if it isn't my little dragon~" Nina crooned. "Have you come to see me at last?"

"Nina, please…"

The beautiful woman's face sobered instantly. She must have sensed the emotion behind her words, or maybe that was clear on her face. Yang wasn't sure which. Either way, the woman pulled a seat out for Yang and bade her sit down. "What's wrong, my dear?"

Yang almost choked at the honest concern in Nina's voice. She caught herself at the last moment. "Is Crimson free?"

"If I may, Yang… I'm not sure that would be a good idea in your current mood."

What did Nina-? Embarrassment surged within her for a second, but she shook her head. "I'm not here for that, Nina. I need advice. I wanted to… Crimson offered good advice last time."

"Did he now?" the woman hummed. "Well, I suppose in the end it is the results that count." She rose from her seat, brushing her long, split-leg skirt to one side and showing a flash of leg. One dainty hand came out to touch Yang's and lift it from the counter. "Come with me, my dear," she whispered, "and I shall take you where you need to go."

Yang accepted it and followed after her, not even paying attention to the jealous – or interested – looks some of the other patrons sent her way. The curtained rooms were a familiar sight, even if she'd only visited them once before. Now, they seemed livelier, noise and muffled sounds of conversation coming from within. The proof of others doing the same as her wasn't nearly as comforting as she thought it would be. It made her feel sleazy, dirty and cheap.

 _Get your head in the game. You're not here for that._

Nina paused by a curtain and looked to a man stationed outside. He was an employee if the uniform was anything to go by. He shook his head and held up four fingers.

"Crimson is currently with a client," Nina whispered. "He shan't be long, though. Would you like to wait?"

No… in all honesty, no she didn't want outside a stripper's private room while he gave a show to someone. She considered running, even if it would have made her look ridiculous. In the end, it was desperation that kept her there. She needed help, and as stupid as it sounded, _he_ was the only one she could think to come to. A teacher would have been a good alternative if it wasn't for the whole `terrorist` thing. She needed someone who wouldn't – or couldn't – spread on any of this.

The minutes ticked by until the curtain opened. The woman who left was a good five or six years older than her and looked flustered to be seen outside of the room. She fled a moment later, leaving them alone. "I didn't ask, my dear," Nina whispered, "but you do realise the last time was a gift, no?" Yang did and reached out to give over five hundred lien to the woman. She took it easily and pocketed it. "Thank you, my sweet. Now then, I hope you find the answers you're looking for."

So did she. Yang took one look at the leaving woman, another for the bouncer nearby. With a deep swallow, she entered the room and allowed the curtains to close behind her.

Crimson buttoned up his pants, back to her but still topless from the waist up. He glanced back over one shoulder, eyes widening behind his mask. "Oh, it's… Clover." He coughed and turned fully to face her. "Sorry about that, I was a little distracted. It's good to see you, Clover. How are you?"

"Can you… put a shirt on?" She let out a sigh of relief as he turned to do so. She took the chance to settle herself on the pink couch once more, feeling more than a little irritated about how it was still warm. That woman had sat there, likely as she asked him to strip and dance for her.

"I'm decent," he said after a rustle of cloth. "I take it since you wanted me to get dressed that you're not here to have me get out of it?"

"I'm not. I… you were right, the last time."

"I was?" he asked. "Sorry… what exactly was I right about?"

Yang instantly felt silly. Of course he couldn't be expected to remember their last conversation; he did this for a living. While it might have been something unique and memorable to her, to him it was probably commonplace. "We talked about my friend who was being bullied," she said, "You offered advice on what to do about it."

"Ah, John, wasn't it?" he asked. Her cheeks flushed a little. So he _did_ remember. "I seem to recall my advice wasn't very good, though…"

"It worked in the end. Jau-ohn managed to bring things around on his own. I wasn't convinced at first, but you were absolutely right. I should have had more faith in him."

Crimson seemed almost embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. Somehow, it made him look almost familiar. "I still wouldn't call it the best advice," he said. "I'm glad it worked out, though. No one deserves to lose a friend to something like that."

That struck a little too close to home. "That's why I'm here," she sighed. "I think it might be about to happen again and I need some advice."

He took a seat opposite her. "Tell me about it."

And she did. She told him about Blake, even if she didn't use the name, and she told him about how she was involved in the White Fang, how she had hidden her faunus heritage and how the final member of their team was angry about it.

She kept the names away, kept the word Beacon from the story, but otherwise stuck to it as best she could. "I came here because there's no one else I can think to ask," she said once she'd finished the story. "I would have liked to go to the teachers, my dad or anyone else, but they would have freaked out the second White Fang came out. I can't go to my friends because they're all involved in it."

"What about your friend John?" he asked. "I notice you didn't mention him in the story."

"I don't want to bother him. He has… there are personal problems he's dealing with. It wouldn't be fair for me to drag him into this too."

"I'm sure he would help you, Clover. In fact, I think you should as-"

"No!" The word slipped from her mouth with more force than she'd meant it to. Crimson leaned back and she slapped a hand across her lips a second later. "I mean, look it's… it's not that easy. I just got him back as a friend and he's going through some difficult times. I care about him. I don't want to put any more pressure on him." She sighed and looked up to Crimson. "Is that so wrong?"

"I…" The man blinked and looked away. "It's not _wrong_ ," he said, "I suppose that… well, you would know best in that regard. I just thought that he might want to help you."

Jaune helping her? Yang's eyes drifted shut as she laughed. "He would," she said. "He's that kind of person. The other day he even started to talk about how he felt out friendship was unfair because I had to keep doing things for him and he never asked anything in return. It's like he didn't even get that I take away from the friendship too. It's not like I'm his friend because I'm some crazy person who makes friends with everyone she sees. He helps me too, even if he doesn't see how."

He gave her someone to talk to who wouldn't expect more. He was honest; he answered questions based on what he thought and not what he thought she wanted to hear. He would listen to and laugh at her jokes, not because he wanted to impress her but because they amused him. He would smile and bump his shoulder against hers, not because he wanted to get close to her.

But because he was her friend…

"I've already made my mind up," she said. "He's got enough on his plate and I don't want to put more on. He'd put down everything to help me and I don't want that. I feel like I keep dragging him away from his team as much as it is."

"I understand," Crimson sighed. "I can't say I fully agree. If he's your friend, I think you'd find him more than willing to help you… but if you don't want to ask, I won't push."

"Thank you… I just…" she sighed. "I need some advice on what I _can_ do. My friend isn't answering my calls and she won't respond to us."

"What do you want, ideally speaking?" he asked.

"I want her back. I want her back with us where she can be safe and we can work things out."

"And if you found her right now?"

That made her pause. "I'd… I'd talk to her. I'd ask her why she ran and try to convince her to return back with me. I'd try to fix things."

"That's not a bad plan but what about your friends back at the school? You said that one of them was angry, right?" He waited for her to nod glumly. "Then wouldn't that just cause more problems? Even if you brought your faunus friend home, the other would just say something and it would all start again."

Yang's hands tightened into fists atop her knees. He was right. He was right and it hurt, because it meant all the word she'd done so far was for nothing. It was utterly worthless. A hand settled atop hers, and Crimson leaned in as he slowly stopped her from hurting herself.

"Believe it or not, situations like this happen quite often here," he said. "Not quite in the same way, mind you, but we have cases of members of our staff coming here in tears because their family have found out about their jobs and gotten angry. It's not quite the same," he added, "but the results are. Someone runs away from home and can't return because they will be shouted at if they do."

He was right, it wasn't the same. It was, however, just close enough that she could see the similarities. "What do you do?" she asked.

"Normally, we send someone to talk with the family," Crimson said. "It's not easy and I've never done it myself, but the simple answer is that the person can't return home unless the family is willing to listen to them. Both sides need to understand the reasons for the decisions that have been made." He sighed and leaned back, letting go of her. "Sometimes it doesn't matter and things aren't fixed, whereas sometimes things are fixed but they no longer work here. Either way, there has to be understanding and a willingness to actually talk first. Your friends… they're never going to make up and become friends again, unless both of them are willing to listen to the other and hear their reasons."

Their reasons…? Yang's eyes closed as she thought on them. Weiss had obviously been hurt by the White Fang, personally if her tales were anything to go by. She didn't deserve that… she didn't run the SDC.

Blake… she had her own reasons too, right? When she'd fled, she had shouted out about the White Fang not having any choices, or how people didn't listen. They both had reasons for doing what they did.

"You think I should talk to Wei- my friend back at school first, right?"

He nodded. "You're going to have to convince both to open up for anything to happen, but at least you know where she is. It would be a pretty big waste for you to find the faunus, only for her to be frightened off before she gets a chance to explain."

Right… he was right. If she talked to Weiss, convinced her to give Blake a chance, then they could actually get some meaningful dialogue going if – when – they found Blake. She would also be easier to talk to as well, since she'd have Ruby to help and it wasn't like Weiss could run away too. The more she thought about it, the more Yang started to sit up straight. She had a plan, a direction – something she could do to help Blake.

She wanted to get started straight away.

"Thanks Crimson," she giggled, standing up before he could respond. "You were right, you know? Your advice _is_ good. Well worth the money, anyway."

"Oh… uh, thank you, I guess? We still have a good twenty minutes left if yo-"

Yang cut him off by shaking her head, then on an impulse, leaned in to give him a hug. His body felt firm under her arms but she couldn't focus on it. She had to get back and convince Weiss, and then they could save Blake. "It's fine," she said, "Consider the rest of it a tip for helping me. You're the best."

/-/

Jaune blinked as Yang pushed back out of the curtain and ran off. It took him a few seconds to stop staring, and even then it was only when Nina entered that he calmed down entirely. "Well, well," she crooned, "That was quite the conversation."

"You listened in?"

"No need to give me such a fierce glower," she chuckled. "I only caught the end of it… enough to have a general idea of what is going on. So, my dear, what is it you intend to do?"

"Do?" Jaune asked, running a hand through his red hair. "I don't _intend_ to do anything. Yang is going to talk to Weiss and with the three of them looking, I'm sure they'll find Blake if they try hard enough." She hadn't used names, but really, only an idiot couldn't have guessed who the `quiet friend who turned out to be a faunus` was. Unless Ruby had fooled her own family for fifteen years and Weiss Schnee – of all people – was faunus, it didn't leave many options.

"It takes two to tango," Nina pointed out. "The little dragon talking to her friend won't solve the problem, not with the other still running around."

"I know."

"So I'll ask again," Nina repeated, leaning against the wall with arms crossed beneath her breasts. She smirked at him. "What do you intend to do?"

He sighed and pulled off his mark.

"I'm going to go find a missing cat."

* * *

 **When it comes to the Blake Arc, this chapter is intended to be on the day `before` Yang, Weiss and Penny go out. From what I can remember, Blake runs away on one day, but there is a night between that, since the rest of the team is searching in daytime. I imagine this to mean that Blake had to rough at least one night out in Vale.**

 **I could be wrong, but eh, life.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 7** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not much to say today. Trying to catch up on writing now that my house is relatively animal-lite compared to how it was before.**

 **Just for reference, Blake runs away in a night scene in the show, and the next is daytime at the small cafe. This chapter takes place between those two events. So, RWBY haven't had their big search or met Penny yet, but it's a night in which Blake ran away.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Vale could be a confusing city, especially for newcomers. The central areas were laid out in a structured manner, but outer districts had been planned far more carelessly, as houses popped up within ever-expanding walls that sought to keep the Grimm at bay. For someone like Yang, who lived in Patch all her life but visited on occasion, it probably felt like a maze. For someone who'd lived on the streets and then worked in the seedier parts of the city, it was home.

Jaune called it as such, even if his real home had apparently once been a frontier settlement far away. He'd not seen a forest until his teenage years and knew the back alleys and bars of Vale better than he did its schools and parks, though. He also knew plenty of the people who sucked the blood from the area too.

That was how it was in downtown Vale. No one prospered and no one did good work… you just sort of latched on and drained what you could. Beggars lined the dark streets between bars, but few of them were actually homeless. Those that were spent less time begging and more time scavenging and mugging people for food, much like he had as a child. Those on the street corners with collection boxes were career beggars earning their rent and booze through the pity of visitors.

Jaune looked down at his scroll again, smiling as he saw the return message from Ruby which explained that Blake was missing. Contacting Ruby and mentioning that he might have seen Blake was a calculated risk, but it was _Crimson_ who knew about her disappearance, not Jaune. He needed an excuse should Yang ask how he knew, to which Ruby had just provided a convenient one. _"I'll see if I can find her again,"_ he typed back, _"I only saw her in passing. I'll let you know if I find anything."_

The scroll made a whooshing noise as the message was sent, and he stored it away in his pocket as he approached a run down, rickety building. His fist slammed on the wooden door, which creaked open to reveal an elderly woman with more black teeth than white. Her eyes widened, even if one was white and milky. "Hello young man," she crooned, "in a spot of bother, I see. Do you need a roo-" The crone finally recognised him and her face fell. "Oh, it's _you_ …"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Good to see you too, Mag. No happy greeting?"

"Not unless ya pay for it," the old lady groused. "It's late and I'm running a boardin' house. If yer not here for a room then ya can fekk off."

"Your accent is showing."

"Fekk off!" Mag slapped a bony hand against his chest. "On'y do tha nice voice for tha customers, yer fekker. Ain't no one got time for a runt like ya."

"I need a favour, Mag." Jaune said. He sighed when her eyes lit up and she instantly quietened. It hardly took a genius to know what she wanted, and he held out a hundred lien, which she snapped out of his hands with the vigour of a woman half her age.

"Only a hundred, my dear?" she crooned, back to her sweet, grandmotherly voice. "I'm not sure how far that will get you."

"There's another hundred in it if your information proves useful. I'm looking for a friend; someone who recently left her home on limited funds." Jaune sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I doubt she'd be able to afford a proper hotel, so I figured she'd have to find a… less reputable place to stay."

"I run a reputable business, sonny," Mag lied through blackened teeth. "Still, I could see what I can do. Do you have a picture of her?"

Jaune nodded and brought out his scroll. He held it out to the woman but pointedly refused to let go when she tried to tug it from his hands for a better look. "Mag," he warned when she tried again, eyes narrowed.

"My eyes aren't what they used to be."

"Then I'll move it closer," he said, ignoring her grumbled complaints. The scrolls from Beacon were fairly high quality, and even second hand, they'd sell for a fair bit. She'd sell it for pittance to someone down the road, who'd unlock and wipe it and sell it to an electronics fence, who'd pass it on to a supplier to be sold back to an official store. Five or more people would profit from his kind `donation`, but only if he was stupid enough to let go. He wasn't.

"No trust," Mag sighed, "You'd think a woman never helped a boy out when he was a homeless waif."

"You stole my bread!"

"You stole it first," she pointed out. "Besides, I gave you a room and a hearty meal."

"I caught and ate a rat," Jaune growled, "because your rooms were infested, and besides, you kicked me out the next day."

"You couldn't pay rent."

"I was-" He took a deep breath and let go. No… it wasn't worth it. This was just how she was, how much of Vale's underground was. She smiled and welcomed you into her boarding house, then robbed you blind and kicked you out, as she had to a lost and frightened little child. "Have you seen her or not, Mag? I don't have all night."

"Memorable little girl, I think I'd remember seeing her." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the picture of Blake, but Jaune knew the woman saw not the girl, but the valuable weapon and clothing she wore. Hunter equipment was worth its weight in dust. "A shame too. I could ask around my contacts… for the right motivation."

Another hundred crossed her palm, delivered with a suffering sigh. This was already proving expensive… he could only hope it proved worth the investment.

Mag looked down at the lien in her palm with greedy eyes. "Why don't you come in sweetie?" she offered, pushing the door wide open and revealing the dusty, dirty interior. "Have a seat and some tea while I ring around a few old friends."

"No tea…" he mumbled as the woman hurried away. He looked down the steaming pot on the stove and took a sniff, cringing at the acrid scent. "I'd rather not wake up naked in an alleyway." He remained standing too, if only because he half-expected the dusty couch to collapse if he sat on it. In a nearby room, he could hear his host's abrasive, expletive-filled, voice yell down a scroll at someone. It sounded like a competition of curses, a game of who could fit the most vulgarity into what might at the most optimistic be considered a conversation.

She knew the right kinds of people, though… or the wrong kind if you wanted to think about it that way. These boarding houses all worked with one another, if only to avoid competition or to share information that might lead to greater profit, all on the proviso that the recipient would return the favour further down the line.

Of course Mag's loyalty could be easily bought, as could theirs in return. For a hundred lien, she'd sell them out in a heartbeat, as she was about to now.

"Found yer runaway," she cackled and handed over a piece of paper with an address on it. It looked vaguely familiar but it wasn't until she spoke that he remembered why. "It's ol' Solomon's place," she grinned, "I'll bet the greasy fekker's pleased with himself."

Jaune's lips curled up as he sneered. "Oh, I'll bet he is," he scowled. "Thanks for the help Mag… here is a little something for your trouble." He handed over another hundred, the implicit bribe as to her silence evident. "Why don't you use it to buy some bleach," Jaune added with a disgusted look towards the nearby wall. It looked to have more plant life on it than the gardens of Beacon.

"I'll think about it dearie," Mag cackled. She leaned forward to lay a kiss on his cheek, grinning toothily when he recoiled in horror. "Now go and find yet little runaway, pet, and remember, if you ever want to earn some extra coin…"

"I'd rather sell my own kidney, Mag. Goodbye."

/-/

Soloman, overweight and dripping with sweat, took one look at his face and didn't bother to argue when he pushed his way into the building. "I'm looking for a black-haired girl with a bow," he said, "Mag told me she was here," he added when the man claimed to have never seen such a person.

Solomon's face twisted furiously after hearing that, "Backstabbing whore," he growled. The man froze when he heard Jaune's telling cough. "Bah, room ten, first floor… not worth the trouble to argue with someone like you."

Jaune nodded and moved away, content to leave the man behind as he walked down the rickety corridor, counting each room as he did. The walls were clean, which made it an improvement on Mag's place already, but Solomon sucked blood in his own way. He came to a door with an upside down one and a zero and knocked his fist against it.

Blake's eyes widened when she opened it and saw him.

"Hi Blake," he grinned and walked in, slamming a foot against the wood before she could close it on his face. "I _thought_ it was you I saw in the area. It's a small world, huh?"

"Whoah!" There was another blond in the room, who stood up from where he was sat on a chair. The topless, or rather unbuttoned-top faunus, looked him up and down and reached for a long staff. "Who are you?" he asked, "A little rude to break into a girl's room, don't you think?"

He was armed but Blake seemed fine with him; he was probably an ally or an old friend. "I'm a friend from Beacon," Jaune said, holding his hands up to show he was unarmed. Crocea Mors was at his side, of course, but it was as unarmed as he was going to get. It seemed to calm the faunus down at least, and he lowered his staff. "Or more precisely, I'm a friend of her team," he added. "Blake and I aren't exactly personally close."

The use of her name seemed to startle the girl to life and she stepped forward with panicked eyes. "Jaune? What are you doing here – how did you-? Don't tell me Yang sent you. Is she coming?" The questions were fired off in rapid succession, but as much as he would have loved to agree to them, he couldn't. Yang had told Crimson about Blake, not him.

"Yang?" he asked with feigned shock. "No, I just saw you in the area and Ruby mentioned they were looking for you. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Then why are you staying here instead of Beacon?"

"It's… complicated. You needn't worry about it. You should get back to Beacon."

Frustration burned away inside him but he pushed it down. "That's funny," he said, "I sent a message to Ruby a while ago mentioning that I'd seen you and she seemed really worried for some reason."

Blake's expression fell. She looked away and wouldn't meet his eyes.

The other faunus looked between them and sighed. "She's run away from her team." he explained.

"SUN!"

"What?" the faunus whined. "He was going to figure it out eventually. The name's Sun Wukong by the way, nice to meet ya."

"Jaune Arc, and the same," Jaune said, shaking the other man's hand. "So, Blake… about me not needing to worry?"

"You don't need to," she repeated, arms crossed. "It's none of your business, Jaune. There is… our team is going through some personal problems. There's no reason for you to get involved."

"Yang got involved when our team went through the same. I thought I might return the favour."

"It's not needed!"

Jaune sighed and looked at her. "Blake… you've run away from your team, you've run away from your friends, hell, you're renting a room in a love hotel. I think something is needed here."

Her cheeks darkened, proving that she did in fact know what kind of place she was in. "It's only for a night," she growled, "and it's not like I'm here to do anything like that. I needed somewhere cheap and immediate; I didn't have much of a choice."

"Well you chose pretty poorly," Jaune said, "You used the bathroom yet?"

"No…" the girl blinked, "Why?"

"Good. I wouldn't if I were you. It's rigged with cameras." Jaune waved a hand dismissively, though he could admit to taking a little hidden pleasure in Blake's _horrified_ expression. "If you'd bothered to have a shower, you'd have been Vale's newest amateur porn act."

"What!?" Blake shrieked.

"Yeah, he's a piece of work," Jaune pushed past her to close the bathroom door. "It's a love hotel, though, so most people come here for that. He records and sells it on for a little extra profit. What did he say when you both asked for a room?"

Blake didn't answer, eyes still wide, but the other faunus scowled and glared at random corners of the room. "He did look excited," Sun said. "What a creep…"

"A huntsman and a huntress," Jaune whistled. "I bet he thought he'd struck gold with that."

"And this is allowed?" Blake whispered. "No one says or does anything to stop him?"

"It's not legal but who's going to say anything? The people who come here are desperate, and usually for good reason." Desperate like she was, with limited funds and being chased by people she didn't want to speak to. "This isn't the kind of place you should be, Blake."

"I can't help but agree," Sun frowned. "I feel watched just standing here."

"I…" Blake's eyes scrunched shut. "How do you even know about this?" she asked. "You're a student like me, yet you know all of this?"

"I know it because I lived in places like this for years," he shrugged. "You start to learn the bad places… the ones to avoid." Jaune sighed and looked about the room, the broken bed and the hidden cameras he couldn't see. "Come on… I know a better place you can stay for a night. In return, I want to know what made you run away from your team."

Blake didn't seem thrilled at the prospect, but her secrecy quickly warred and lost against the disgusting nature of their current landlord. With a put-upon sigh, she nodded.

/-/

"-and that's how it is," Blake explained, sat down on a plush, clean bed in one of the Oyster's few staff sleeping rooms. They were saved only for emergencies, and usually when someone had nowhere to go or needed a rest, but they were clean and well-maintained. No one would watch her sleep, either.

Jaune sighed once the tale was done. Acting like he knew nothing the entire time was hard, but there had been a few other snippets of information, mainly Blake's point of view and reasons for what she did. In a way, he could understand it.

She ran away because her team discovered a truth she was ashamed of.

He'd have liked to think he wouldn't do the same if JNPR found out about his past, but he wasn't hypocritical enough to say for sure. It was easy to make bold statements but you never knew until the moment.

"I found her on the way out," Sun filled in. "She looked lost and about to go off the deep end. I figured I'd tag along and make sure she's alright. Faunus solidarity and all that."

 _More like barely concealed attraction,_ Jaune thought with a roll of his eyes. Sun's behaviour reeked of someone with a crush that outweighed his common sense. _He seems harmless enough, though. Honestly, he's too idealistic and nice to be anything but a virgin._ Sometimes, especially in his industry, you could tell.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked Blake. "You can't just keep hanging around in Vale. If you're not back in Beacon before the weekend is over, the faculty will get involved."

"I realise that, it's just… I can't return yet."

"Why not? Do you think they wouldn't accept you back? Blake, do you honestly think so little of th-"

"No!" The girl shook her head wildly. "No, it's not that. I know Weiss would be angry but I'm sure Yang and Ruby would listen. It's just… I need to give them an explanation and I can't do that without finding out the truth. I sided with the White Fang; I told them Weiss was wrong and that this couldn't be by them. If I go back now, the argument will just continue. I need to find out for myself if it's true or not. Then I can make a decision on what to do."

It was a twisted mess; that much was obvious. She wasn't wrong, per se, but she wasn't right either. She _did_ have to make a decision before she went back to her team. They deserved an explanation, which would have to include some kind of resolution from Blake. If she didn't have one, or wasn't ready to decide, then there would be problems. But her mistake… "You don't have to do it alone," he said. "I understand what you mean about needing to find out the truth, especially if it's going to tear your team apart, but there's no reason you have to alienate yourself from them while you're doing it."

"This is my problem," Blake argued, "and I don't just mean that because it's personal. This is dangerous and I don't want to get Yang or Ruby in danger, not even Weiss."

"I get that, Blake, I really do, but what do you hope to manage in a single weekend? I mean, that's a pretty short deadline you're giving yourself here."

"I know… I'm not sure what I'll do. There has to be some sign. I'm sure I can find something."

Jaune groaned and rubbed his forehead. Talk about optimistic; her plan basically relied on luck. Maybe she had some knowledge as being ex- White Fang, but chances were that was far enough back to be useless. _You could put her in touch with people,_ his brain hinted. _You have contacts who might know… at the very least, Junior would._

No, no, no. There was no way he was getting involved in something involving terrorists! Blake wasn't even a close friend if he was being generous. She was Yang's partner… and Yang was his best friend, who'd already helped him so many times.

Ugh…

"We're okay to stay here, right?" Sun asked, probably more to fill the silence than anything. "This is a pretty swanky room, even has separate beds. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the floor; even less so if I was going to be recorded doing it."

"They're yours for the night," Jaune said. "I can't promise any further but if needs be, I might be able to work something out. I have to get back to Beacon though… it's gone midnight."

Blake's head shot up. "How do I know you won't tell the others where I am?" she asked. Jaune froze. That was a good question, and one he didn't really have an answer to since he _totally_ intended to do just that. The hesitation cost him, for golden eyes narrowed and Blake stood up. "You can't!"

"Can't what?" he asked uncertainly. "Can't tell Yang, can't go back to Beacon?"

"Both! You'll… if you go back you'll tell Yang where I am. I know you're not my friend; you're hers. You'd being her here if she asked."

"I wouldn't," Jaune protested. Even he thought it sounded a bit weak, and from the way she rushed over to block the entrance, Blake _might_ just have noticed the lie. "Blake… do you seriously intend to keep me hostage or something? This is ridiculous."

The girl hesitated. Confusion warred with fear in her eyes, more emotion than he'd ever seen in Blake Belladonna before. "I…" she looked at him in panic. "I can't speak with them… not until I have an answer."

They were at an impasse. Blake stood opposite him, blocking the door but with an expression that said there would be no resistance if he pushed past her. On the other hand, if he were to do so and call Yang, he knew full well Blake wouldn't be here when he returned. She was still away from her team, but she was _safe_ , which would calm Yang down more than knowing she was lost in Vale again would.

 _What am I supposed to do? Yang would want her to be safe but that means leaving her here, but if I do, there's no telling if she'll ever go back to her team._

The staring contest was cut off as Sun stepped between them, a small smile on his face. "Calm down," the monkey faunus said, "No one's going to do anything crazy, okay? We're all friends here. We're just in a bit of a crazy spot. Why don't we talk it through like normal people, m'kay?" The blond walked over to Jaune and swung an arm around his shoulder, leading him aside. He leaned in to whisper. "Jaune, man… look, we're both pretty much in agreement that Blake ought to go back to her team, right?"

"Yeah…"

"The thing is, she isn't going to do that as things are. If you go back to Beacon, she'll be out the door and in Vale again. I'll go with her, but I already messed up and nearly let some perv video her in the shower. I don't want that to happen again." The faunus' eyes narrowed as he growled something beneath his breath. "Anyway, I've not been able to get through to her on my own, but with you along for the ride, maybe we can convince her to stop this… but that's only going to happen if she isn't scared and running for the hills."

"You want me to help?" Jaune hissed. "Are you insane? This is the White Fang. I'm a studying huntsman and a part-time bartender!"

"An' we don't need to fight," Sun laughed. "We just need to find out what's going on, find proof of whether the White Fang is or isn't behind this, then back out and bring Blake back to her team. That doesn't sound too hard, does it?"

Jaune's brow furrowed. Well… no, it didn't sound too bad. So long as there were no fights involved, it would be relatively easy. Again, he knew a few people who could help for the right price.

"So, what do you say?" Sun punched his arm lightly. "Help us out and we'll get this sorted out even quicker. That'll be good for _your_ friend too, right?"

It _would_ help Yang. In the end, as he looked back and forth between Sun and Blake, that cinched it. Jaune sighed and stepped out from under Sun's arm. He came to stand before her. "You just need to find out whether the White Fang are behind this?"

"Yes," Blake said, eyes filled with relief, but also a little hope. "I know you don't owe me anything, in fact, I'd owe you – but I don't _want_ to leave my team. I want this to work out Jaune, I promise."

He knew how to read women. It wasn't perfect, but with how emotional and exhausted Blake was, he doubted she could have convincingly lied anyway. She was completely honest… he would bet his career on it. _I'm about to bet my life on it._

"You know Vale," Blake continued. "You've already proven you know the area better than either of us do. It shouldn't be dangerous… I just need to find out whether they're involved. If they are, I'll admit to Weiss that I was wrong and take the blame. If they're not, then I'll have the proof needed to show I'm not a criminal."

"Either way," Jaune sighed, "you'll go back?"

"Absolutely… so long as I can walk, I'll make my way back."

She meant it to reassure him, but it did anything but. _If she starts asking around about the White Fang then someone is bound to find out. She could be in for a world of trouble. Yang would be devastated if something happened to her, especially if I could have stopped it._

His mind was practically made up, but even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that he should have done better – that there should have been a way to convince her to end this _without_ the need for danger.

Maybe that was just idealistic, he no longer knew.

"I'll do it," Jaune sighed, "I'll need to call my team to let them know I'm staying out, but I'll tell them it's for work and let you listen in," he added when Blake opened her mouth to complain. She accepted it with a grateful nod. "It's a weekend anyway," he said, "So they'll accept if I say the boss needed me to stay late and I was too tired to make the journey back."

"That's great. Thank you, Jaune. I owe you."

"I'm not doing this for you."

"I know you're not," she smiled. "You're doing this for Yang, I know. Thank you, still. You're a good friend to her."

"Don't thank me yet. I'll agree to all of this, I'll help you with everything… but there is a condition." He took a deep breath and fixed his eyes onto hers. "You have to send a message to Yang."

"I said I can't!" Blake cried. "That's not fai-"

Jaune cut her off with one hand. "I know you're not ready to speak with your team and I'm not asking you to," he said. "Right now, they're probably terrified that something bad has happened to you, though. Even if you're not prepared to return, the least you can do is not let them worry. My condition is that you need to send her a message telling her you're okay."

Blake looked lost. She fell back onto the bed, but kept her eyes on his. Her lips parted to speak, yet nothing came forth and she looked down to the red carpet.

"He's right, you know?" Sun's soft voice chipped in. "When I decided to stow away to get to Vale, I made sure to let my team know, and I sent them a message when I got here safely too, just to let them know I hadn't been caught." The last was delivered with a roguish grin. "They should know better than to doubt their glorious leader, but they're friends you know… they worry. Jaune's right; even if you're not ready to talk, how much can letting them know you're okay hurt?"

"I know," Blake sighed, head in her hands. "You'll help us find out about the White Fang?"

"I know some people who will have some information for us," Jaune promised. "If they _are_ involved, they'll know for sure. You don't get any of that without doing what I ask, though. So… you in?"

/-/

Yang's scroll buzzed three times from beside her bed. Groggily, she reached out to draw it before her face and yawn. Her breath caught in her throat a second later, all thoughts of sleep gone as she gasped and stood up, slamming her head against the ceiling.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, sat up in her own bed with wide eyes. "Are you okay!?"

Yang didn't answer; at least, not with words. She started to laugh.

"Yang?"

"She's okay," Yang laughed in pure relief, fingers gripped around her scroll. "She's okay," she repeated.

"Who is?" Ruby asked curiously. Her eyes widened a second later, however, and she leapt out of her bed and quickly scaled onto her sister's. It wobbled ominously but she didn't care, scooting over to push her head beneath Yang's arm and look at the screen.

The name at the top of the message read simply; Blake.

" _I'm okay,"_ it read. _"I'm sorry for running away and I'm sorry for no doubt worrying you. I'm also sorry for ignoring all your calls and messages, Yang. I'm not ready to return yet and I know that will annoy you. I need to find out for myself what is going on with the White Fang, but I promise I'll get back in touch before the weekend is over. Even if it's not with good news, I'll speak to you in person. I promise._

 _I'll repeat, I'm safe and okay, I've found a nice place to stay and I'll be in touch soon. I can't answer any calls, though. Forgive me for that._

 _-Blake."_

"Thank god," Ruby sighed as she finished the message. Relief poured off her in waves. Yang must have felt the same, for she continued to laugh and hugged her sister, even when Weiss loudly complained about the noise.

It wasn't an end to this… but it was the best news they'd had all day.

* * *

 **Can't say I'm super sure on this chapter, but I wanted to explore a different angle of the docks incident. I see so many people in their own stories have Blake either lambasted as a fool or a hero, with very little middle ground. I always thought that it was a bit of a poor move by her, sure, but that her biggest mistake was quite simply what I wrote here. She didn't do anything to let her team know she was safe.**

 **Jaune's helped with that, at least. As a note for those who have asked, this fic _is_ paced quite fast, as some have noticed. I've done this on purpose because in all honesty, complaints on some of my others are of slow pacing. I wanted to try the opposite and write a faster paced story to see if people liked that more.**

 **So yeah, the story is paced quite fast.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 14** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter; hope you enjoy. Time to instantly start working on White Sheep in the meanwhile.  
**

 **Heigh ho, and all that.**

* * *

 **Entertainer 17**

* * *

"I'm just saying that the police have more resources than we do. They could look for Blake, and then they can arrest her. It's a perfectly valid suggestion."

"Not a very good one," Ruby grumbled.

Yang glowered but remained silent, fighting back her immediate desire to show Weiss exactly what she thought of that plan. Instead, she focused on scanning the streets around them, to even catch a glimmer of her partner. She was still in Vale; she'd as good as said so.

"Didn't she say she would return anyway?" Weiss continued to complain. "We could just wait for her in our room. I, for one, can't wait to hear how she'll go about explaining this one."

"And I, for one, think Weiss' hair looks _lovely_ today."

"Argh, Penny!"

With a roll of her eyes, Yang ignored her sister's weak attempts to push the ginger-haired girl away. A sigh escaped her, and yet again she looked down at her scroll and Blake's message. She _would_ come back and talk to them, sure, but that would only be if she were able to. The White Fang were no joke. What if she got into trouble and got hurt, all because they weren't there to help her? _We can look for your answer as a team, you silly girl… come back to us._

She looked back to Penny and Ruby, in time to see them talking about Blake and the reasons why she'd left. It was all time being wasted, and they stung more than she expected it to.

"This is ridiculous," Weiss said. "If Ruby wants to stand here and deal with this, she can do so. I'm going back to Beacon to-" Weiss didn't finish. Her eyes widened as Yang's hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her away. Ruby didn't even notice, too busy waving her arms and talking to the other girl.

The other girl _did_ notice, however, but instead of looking offended, she sent them a happy wave.

Yang dragged Weiss around a corner and put her down. The heiress' hand gripped her own and dragged it away from her mouth.

"What on Remnant was _that_ for? I don't need to be dragged around like some sack of dust, Xiao-Long!"

"Is that the thanks I get for saving you, Weiss-cream?"

"Your _rescue_ needs work."

"Then we can practice while looking for Blake," Yang said. "Come on, I want to check out the shopping district before it gets dark." Yang tugged the heiress along, but stopped with a sigh when Weiss yanked her arm free and refused to move. So, it was going to come to this, was it?

"I'm not going," Weiss said, hands on her hips. "If Blake wants to run away, she can. If she wants to return and try to explain herself, then she can try that too. I'm not going to waste _my_ time and _my_ energy trying to find her."

"Is that so…?" Yang asked, eyes lowered to the ground and shoulders stiff.

"It is. I've put up with this for long enough and I'm not willing to go a step further."

Something snapped within her. Yang's eyes flashed red as she glared up at Weiss, enough so to make the girl to take a step back. Heat rolled off Yang's hair as she took a step forward. " _You_ have put up with this for long enough?" she echoed, voice seething. "You, Weiss Schnee, are going to act like you have the moral high ground in this?"

"I-I do!" Weiss said nervously. The girl looked like she'd suddenly realised exactly who she had pissed off, but it was far too late to stop it now. "I'm the victim in this. She lied to me, she was a ter-"

"I never said Blake had the high ground," Yang snapped, grabbing Weiss' shoulder and pushing her against the closest wall. "I never said she wasn't in the wrong, Weiss, but if you think you're any better – then you are _dead_ wrong." Her emotions were going haywire, fury swimming alongside hate and bitter disappointment in her mind. "You're both as bad as each other and I'm not saying she didn't make a mistake. She ran away without even giving us a _chance_ to make up our own opinion. Ruby and I didn't figure anything out, even though there were probably more than enough clues… but our mistakes…" Yang shook her head. "Neither of those is as _malicious_ as yours."

"W-What!?"

"You won't give her a chance!" Yang shouted, pushing Weiss up against the brickwork. "You've condemned her without even taking the time to listen to her! You act like you're _so_ high and mighty, like it was the easiest thing in the world for you to be the person you are today. And you know what, Weiss? It probably was! You had a family, you had wealth, upbringing and whatever the hell you wanted. You could have been _anything_ in life, and you'd have had the time and money to make it happen. Hell, I could have been too, even if my family can't hold a candle to yours in the lien department."

"What does that have to do with this!?"

"Not everyone gets those choices, Weiss," Yang scowled. "Not everyone gets the benefit of being able to choose what it is they want to do with their life." Her thoughts flicked to Jaune, her friend who'd lived on the streets and only become who he was today because of the charity of some random club owner. She thought back to Blake too, and fire ran through her veins. "Did you ever think that Blake might not have had a _choice_ in joining them? She sure as hell had one when she decided to leave, so we already know for a fact she didn't agree with the same stuff you're complaining about. Did you ever wonder if maybe the reason Blake _never_ talks about her past is because she doesn't have one? That maybe she never talks about her parents like we do because she doesn't have any? Hell, it could have been _your_ family to take them away."

"That's not fair!" Weiss cried, hands pressed against Yang's wrists as she fought for freedom. "I'm not my family. I couldn't have controlled anything like that!"

Yang released the girl with a huff, though even without her holding Weiss, she still slumped against the wall. "Blake might not have done anything of what _you're_ blaming her for, either." Yang said with narrowed eyes. "I'm not trying to lay all this on you, Weiss. Maybe she did and maybe she has things to answer for, but we won't know if you keep scaring her off. You know _why_ she won't return home until she has an answer? It's because she knows that _you_ , Weiss Schnee, won't accept otherwise."

"That's…" Weiss's face twisted in agony. "That's not…"

"Not true?" Yang leaned back and laughed. "I doubt even you believe that, Weiss." The white-haired girl looked so distressed, so upset, that Yang couldn't help but sigh. Her crimson eyes receded, replaced once more by lilac. "I'm not saying you don't have a right to feel shitty over this, Weiss," she whispered. "I'm not saying you're not a victim, that the White Fang didn't do bad stuff to you, or that this is all somehow your fault."

"Then what are you saying?" Weiss asked.

Yang sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm saying that if you want to run around making judgments, you better make sure you have all the facts – and you're not going to get any if you keep refusing to listen to Blake. Team RWBY is falling apart, and that's not your – or her – fault. It's a mistake we've all made, and we've all got a part to play in fixing it."

Weiss refused to answer.

"I'm going to keep looking for her," Yang said. "I'm not going to stop until its dark, and even then I'll probably keep looking. If you really don't want to… if you really can't bring yourself to listen to the person you've sat beside, talked to, and genuinely _enjoyed_ having as your teammate… then go back to Beacon."

Yang turned on the spot and looked away.

"But if you can," she finished, "then you can come along and help me. I could use it…" She didn't want for an answer; even if she wanted nothing more than to do so. With a monumental force of will, Yang pushed one foot forward and walked away, eyes closed and heart in her stomach.

Behind her, she heard a loud huff and a pair of heels.

Yang smiled as she realised they were following her.

/-/

"This is the place?" Sun asked. "It looks like a nightclub."

"Did the name give it away, Sun?" Blake asked with a sarcastic glance towards the neon letters that hung above the door. Then again, she might also have been referring to the bouncers, the stench of cheap alcohol or the music that boomed away from within. It was hard to tell.

Jaune sighed and once again considered the wisdom of helping these two at all. It was a question he'd been asking himself all day, ever since he woke up in the dinky room in the Oyster, then been forced to explain to Reg why two random fuckwits (in his words) were sleeping in his spare bedroom. In the end, though, he'd been forced to accept the truth of what was going on. He owed Yang… he owed Yang a whole lot, and though she'd never made any mention of repayment, hell, she'd as good as said she didn't want him to – it didn't stop the fact that he was damn well going to try his best.

She would have done no less for him. That was just the kind of friend she was. _Just the kind of friend I want to be, as well…_

"It _is_ a nightclub," Jaune said. "It's also a place where a lot of people who don't want to be seen in public go to relax… the kind of people who can't afford to be seen in public, if you catch my meaning."

"How do you know a place like this?" Blake asked warily.

"I work in a nightclub, Blake. Even if this is a shady place, it's still a nightclub. Besides, Yang knows about it too. She trashed the place a week or so before Beacon."

"Why am I not surprised?" Blake sighed and shook her head. "Were you involved in that?"

"It was before I knew her. The point I'm raising is that it's not unusual to know of this place. Junior, the guy in charge, it's not even much of a secret that he's an information broker. It wouldn't be very good for business if no one knew they could go to him. You guys aren't from Vale, so you just haven't heard of him."

"I see," Blake said. She seemed to relax.

"Is that explanation enough? Or do you want to get even more suspicious? There's an alleyway here; you can always pull out my toenails before we go in."

"Okay, okay," Sun laughed and stepped between them, arms extended. "I know we're not all super-best-friend-pals here, but can we calm down a little? Blake, Jaune seems like a cool guy. He got us a room and offered to help us out. Give him a break." The black-haired girl sighed, but nodded. "Jaune," Sun went on. "Dude… I know we're kinda holding you by the balls here, man, but we're not going to do anything like that. You know what she's like; she's just in a bad situation."

"I apologise," Blake sighed. "Sun is right and I… you haven't done anything to earn my paranoia."

Damn, and now he felt like the ass. "I'm sorry too," he said. "I'm just… I don't really like this place. It's making me nervous."

"You want us to come with?" Sun offered.

"No. You two should stay here. Junior's not unused to huntsman coming in to cause trouble, and after Yang… well, let's just say I don't want to approach him looking like a threat. He's pretty much a professional if you treat him as such and I think he'll listen to me. You two stay out here, or come in and grab a table by the main doors or something if you want to."

Blake nodded and leaned against a wall, arms crossed. Sun looked at her for a second before shrugging and placing his own arms behind his head. At least they were more co-operative than he imagined Yang would have been. Then again, he doubted he'd dare go near Junior if Yang was with him.

The Club was as it always was, which was pretty impressive given the relatively short amount of time since Yang trashed the place. Still, say what you would about criminal links, but they sure knew how to get stuff done in a hurry. A few favours exchanged had probably left the local craftsmen more than eager to fix the place up. Junior didn't just work in information and protection money; he worked in loans too – often with interest the business or person would struggle to pay. Jaune could imagine those same people would be _thrilled_ to work the debt off fixing up the damage.

The man in question stood behind the bar with a rag in one hand and a glass in the other. That was all Junior ever did, and despite his uniform and position at the counter, no customer tried to ask him for a drink. The space before him was empty, and Jaune slipped into it with a polite nod.

"White," the man nodded. Jaune decided not to correct him. "What can I get you?"

"Answers, hopefully…"

"Answers, huh?" Junior chuckled and inspected the glass he'd cleaned. It shone in the light. "Those can be difficult things to acquire. There are plenty of them, and not everyone believes or wants the same ones. What are you looking for?"

"The recent robberies," Jaune said. "We want to know if the White Fang are involved."

"Not Roman?"

"I know Roman's a friend of yours, Junior. We're not really interested in him, and we're not trying to stop anything, either."

"Friend is a strong word."

"Acquaintance, then…" Jaune waved one hand. "I just want to know whether the White Fang are involved and where I could go to find out more."

"That's dangerous information. It's the kind that could get me in trouble if I shared it."

Jaune swallowed as he felt two familiar presences appear on either side of him. Miltia grinned at him from the right. "I don't want to get you in trouble, Junior," he said. "I'm not here to cause it, either."

"You don't want to play with us like you did before, Jaune?" Miltia crooned. "But we had so much fun."

"Now, now," Melanie laughed. "Miltia, you know he only plays with people that pay him."

Jaune's hands clenched on the edge of the bar. "I'm not here to cause trouble," he repeated. "I'm not asking you to rat them out Junior, just to… give us a direction. Give us a way to find out _if_ it's true, not to stop whatever Roman has planned from happening."

"Did I say it was Roman?"

"Who else is it going to be?" Jaune sighed. "He's the best in the business. Anyone else would have been caught by now."

Junior hummed and leaned one elbow on the bar. The grizzled man's eyes remained locked onto Jaune's, but fortunately there was no anger to be seen within them. He hummed again, louder this time. There was no point interrupting him; not when he was thinking.

"I might have something," Junior said, after what felt like a good five minutes. "It's not going to come cheap, though, and the last thing I need is for it to come _back_ , if you know what I mean."

"No one will trace it back to you. We're not going to get involved. We just need to confirm if the White Fang are involved. We don't even care about Roman or whoever is organising this."

"Three hundred," Junior grunted.

Jaune winced. Three hundred…? He wasn't made of cash, especially not after having spent two on Mag just to find Blake. _Yang gave me five hundred for the hour, but I wanted to give that back to her in secret._ He didn't want to spend her money… not when she'd paid to see him. Friends didn't charge one another for advice.

"You could always pay benefits-in-kind," Melanie teased. "Bring in three hundred in profit and we'll call it off. Work here next weekend. That should cover it."

"You know I already have a job."

"So?" Miltia grinned and leaned a little closer, trapping him against the bar. "You want this information, right? If you're not willing to work for it, it can't be that important."

It was, but he wasn't willing to go that far. Not and sell his soul and body to these people. "I'll pay the three hundred," he said, reaching into his pocket and placing it on the counter.

"Oops," Melanie laughed, catching his wrist before he could and stealing it.

He surged to his feet, but Miltia placed two hands on his shoulders from behind and pulled him back down. The hands remained there, claws digging into his skin.

"I don't think you understand, Jaune," Melanie said with a coy smile. "You and that blonde bimbo caused us problems the last time we visited. You're going to pay those off, and they'll cost more than a couple of hundred lien."

Miltia span him on the counter, pushing him back in against the bar and trapping him there. "Maybe once we're done, you can help us fix the Oyster's expenses too, hmm? There are _so_ many months unpaid rent."

"You don't own Vale," he gritted out. A soft groan escaped him as her claws edged deeper, poking at his aura. "Screw you." he gasped.

"Such defiance," Melanie sighed. "Maybe we need to offer you a little remedial training too. We could make a show of it, whip you on stage like a dog." The sister in the white dress stepped back and reached down to put his money away.

A hand gripped hers before she could.

"That doesn't belong to you," Blake said. She then looked towards Miltia and narrowed her golden eyes. "Release him. He's with me."

"What?" Miltia laughed. "You rent him for the night?" She yelped, however, when Jaune drove an elbow back into her hip. Her claws dig deeper reflexively, but her grip on him slackened just long enough to let him slip free.

Jaune rubbed his shoulder to try and ease the pain, eyes narrowed on the girl's claws.

"Jaune," Blake whispered. "Is there a problem?"

"You shouldn't have come in," he hissed back.

She sent him an arch look, and he cursed internally. It wasn't that he didn't need the help, for he clearly did, but this wasn't the lifestyle he wanted Jaune Arc to be showing off. This was his life before Beacon, before he had a name to call his own.

The faunus sighed and twisted Melanie's arm behind her, flicking the lien out of her hand and tossing it back to him. She pushed the Malachite away, ducking with contemptuous ease when Melanie spun around and tried to cut her face with one heel. Gambol Shroud was revealed, the ribbon coiling loose.

"Enough!" Junior's deep voice snapped over them all. "The last thing we need is a repeat performance of you two versus Beacon," he said to the Malachites. He turned back to Jaune a moment later. "Three hundred and you get what you want. Then, you get the hell out of my club, got it?"

"Gladly," Jaune snarled and threw the money over. His brow twitched as the suited man made a show of counting it all. It was three one-hundred cards… how hard was that to count!?

"The docks," Junior grunted once he was happy.

"You better have more than that for me, Junior. I paid three hundred!"

"Tonight, the docks – there's a shipment of dust coming in from the SDC. You said you wanted a clue and that's all you're getting. If you want to know more, I'd suggest being there." Junior picked up another class and started to clean it. "Oh, and I'd suggest staying hidden too. Wouldn't want your head blown off now, would we?" The look on his face said he couldn't care less.

Jaune seethed and wanted to demand more, but a quick shake of Blake's head stopped him. It was enough… or she certainly seemed to think so. He nodded and stood, keeping an eye on the two as they backed away.

The Malachites didn't follow… perhaps they knew better than to try with Blake there.

"Sun said you looked nervous," Blake said by way of explanation. "He's perceptive, even if he pretends otherwise."

"I-…" Jaune bit back on his words. He wanted to say he had it under control, but that would have been a pointless lie. Even with his new sword, his _family's_ sword, he still wasn't on Yang's level. Maybe she could beat the three of them at once, but he damn well couldn't. "Thanks, I guess."

"Just returning the favour. You've helped me out a lot," Blake smirked at him, "even if you're only doing it for Yang."

Jaune sighed and looked ahead. "Junior gave us a time and a location. You realise that's as good as saying that they _are_ involved in this? He didn't even look surprised when I mentioned it."

"I know," Blake whispered and lowered her head. "Even so, I need to see it with my own eyes. It could be people pretending to be them, or Torchwick framing them to try and get himself out of trouble."

He sighed and shook his head. Torchwick wouldn't bother doing that. The guy was already infamous and on every wanted list ever. Did she really think he needed to avoid upsetting people any further? She wouldn't be convinced, however. _And I thought Yang was the stubborn one on the team, sheesh. Nina always did say it's the quiet ones you need to watch out for._

"Jaune… what they said back there…"

His heart skipped a beat. "Ignore it," he laughed. "They were just trying to get a rise out of me."

"They said they would whip you like a dog."

"They probably would have. Ask Yang about them if you want. They're kind of crazy and attacked my club when she was there. Yang helped me fight them off." He shrugged. "I guess they wanted revenge for that."

"They said I'd hired you for the night."

Fear shot through him. His arms shook but he took a deep breath and shrugged one shoulder. "What's your point? It's just words. Shouldn't we investigate this lead of yours?"

"Winchester's rumours weren't quite as untrue as he thought they were, were they?"

Despair. That was the only way to express what he felt. It was as though a ten tonne weight fell on him, except that instead of crushing him in one go, it was slowly squeezing the life from his lungs. He didn't even realise he'd stopped moving until Blake turned around, a good ten feet ahead of him. His vision swam and his breath came out in short gasps.

"Jaune?" Blake asked. There was a rare note of concern in her voice.

"You're wrong."

"Jaune," she sighed, "I wo-"

"I said – you're wrong." His shoulders heaved. "You've got it wrong," he said again, desperately. "It's not like that."

"Okay," she said, after looking at him for a long moment. "I must have been mistaken."

Her words didn't stop the panic. He wasn't an idiot, not nearly enough so to believe a word she said. He shook his head and fought for something to say, but she cut him off with a finger pressed against his lips.

"Whatever you were before you came to Beacon matters not to me. It would be… incredibly hypocritical for me to say it did." Blake smiled, and although it was an expression he couldn't claim to be familiar with from her, he guessed it looked more amused than upset. "After all, you couldn't be much worse than me, could you? I won't tell anyone what they said, Jaune. As far as I'm concerned, it was a lie. I certainly won't tell anyone at Beacon."

His chest rose and fell. He stared at her, searching for what truth he could in her eyes. _You know how to read people,_ he reminded himself. _Look deeper!_ He couldn't, however, his nerves too frayed to calm down. He would have to take her on nothing more than faith… something he hated more than he cared to admit. "Why?" he asked. "Why keep this a secret? You know I'm… what I am."

"Why?" Blake echoed. "You may be doing all of this for Yang, Jaune, but is it so much to imagine that I might appreciate it enough to keep your secret? Maybe I'm even starting to think of you as a friend."

"You never sold your body," he whispered.

"No, I sold my soul." She looked away. "All I care about is getting to the docks and finding out what's going on. Then," she paused and took a deep breath, "then I can face my team again. Anything else is… not my business."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"I know full well how people act around undesirable types, Jaune. There's a reason I hide my faunus heritage. I won't tell a soul. I promise." She kept her eyes locked onto his as she said that, and after a brief pause, he felt his muscles begin to gently relax.

"I just… people will look at me differently."

"They would," Blake agreed. "People are… they don't often realise there are reasons people do things like we do. Everyone has a reason, even if others don't understand."

Jaune nodded, in almost desperate relief.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Sun asked, strolling over once he saw them.

"Nothing at all," Blake said. "Jaune found out where to go. We're going to check this out in person." Blake jerked her head to the side, and Sun nodded. She made no mention of what happened within the club, and as the journey continued with a constant hum of chatter from Sun, Jaune started to calm down.

She wouldn't tell anyone… he was sure he'd seen the honesty in her eyes.

/-/

"No…"

"You really didn't think it would be them, did you?" Sun asked. He, like each of them, was laid down on his stomach, watching the display below.

"I think I did," Blake said. "I… I felt they might when we saw that shop, then Jaune's contact hinted further. I just didn't want to believe it."

Jaune watched Blake from the side. In an odd way, he'd hoped Junior was wrong too, if only because Blake had proven herself someone worth trusting. "I'm sorry, Blake," he said. "I think… if we're done here, we should leave."

"Sounds good to me," Sun agreed. "We've got what we want, right? Let's scram."

"No…" Blake's hands hardened on the edge of the rooftop. "There has to be a reason for this. The White Fang would _never_ work with someone like him."

"Well, they are." Jaune gestured needlessly towards them.

"There has to be a reason."

A reason for them to do what they did… Jaune's eyes widened as he caught onto her plan. "Whoah!" Sun cried, as Jaune lurched forwards to try and grab the girl's shoulders.

He was quick, more so because he anticipated her move – but Blake was faster still. With a quick flip, she pulled herself over the edge and fell to the ground below. Jaune growled to himself as he watched her dark form disappear between the cargo containers.

"So…" Sun winced. "This isn't good…"

"You want to date that?" Jaune sighed.

"Well… my buddy always says good things are worth fighting for." Sun stood up and jogged to the edge, taking a more measured approach as he swung himself out over and onto the ladder. "I've got this man," he said with one final wink. "You've already helped enough. Go on home or something. I'll make sure she keeps her promise and meets up with her team." Sun Wukong was gone a second later, sliding down the ladder with his hands on both sides of the rails.

 _Those complete idiots. What happened to just finding out the truth!?_ Argh, he should have known. He'd only really known Blake for this brief period, the Blake from Beacon being little more than a silent observer. She was stubborn, though… more stubborn than Ruby and Yang combined.

Yang… He dug his scroll out of his pocket, flipping it on as he dialled her number.

" _Jaune?"_ she answered. _"Hey, I'm kinda busy at the moment, could yo-"_

"Blake is at the docks," he shouted into it. "We need help and fast – bring weapons!"

" _The docks? Weapons? Jaune, what are you-"_ Yang's voice was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and an explosion. Smoke wafted in the air as he looked out with wide eyes. Blake… was she…? _"We're on our way! Hold on and for the love of everything – don't get hurt!"_ The screen flicked off. He barely even noticed.

It was none of his business. This was the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. They were criminals – and famous ones at that. He could get killed!

" _Maybe I'm even starting to think of you as a friend."_

"Gahh!" Jaune yelled and drew Crocea Mors. The blade shone, the first time he'd ever made to use it, and in possibly the worst test he could ever put it through.

" _Remember Jaune," Nina said. "Those who do nothing are destined to lose everything."_

With a soft gulp, he pushed down on his fear and stepped forwards, off the rooftop, where he sailed down to the ground below.

* * *

 **Blake finds out Jaune's secret, but has one of her own and so understands it better. This also marks almost the end of this story arc. As some have noted, the chapter lengths of this story are short – and that's kind of on purpose. It's always been a shorter chapter kind of fic, hence the faster pacing – and I can't really manage this and the much larger word count of "White Sheep" at the same time.**

 **I also, in canon, like to imagine that in the part where Weiss and Yang basically abandon Ruby to deal with Penny, that they had a frank discussion in which Yang helped bring Weiss around to what she is like after the docks. The change for her is too sudden otherwise, and it just feels like words were exchanged which helped to change her mind.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 21** **st** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gods, I'm busy, sigh… need to have White Sheep – or as much as possible – written tonight as well. This chapter also proved to be a real challenge, mostly because of how much I wanted to alter and not regurgitate canon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Yang's feet hammered on the pavement as she sprinted through Vale. Weiss was close behind, with Ruby goodness knew where, but the smoke that coiled through the air in the direction of the docks offered a good indication. Blake, that stupid, stubborn girl...

If she'd gotten herself hurt… no, she refused to believe that.

And how had Jaune of all people found her? Was he in trouble too? Bile rose up within her but she forced it down and pushed her body just that little bit harder.

Everyone would be okay. Everyone would be safe. This wouldn't be another case of Ruby in the woods – she wouldn't let it be.

"You're sure he said the docks?" Weiss gasped.

"For the tenth time, yes!"

"How would he even know!? Why would Arc be there?"

"I don't know, Weiss." Yang shook her head, whipping sweat from her hair. "Just keep running. Jaune sounded panicked and I'm not leaving anything to chance."

"Blake better have a good explanation for this," Weiss growled.

Yang agreed, but they'd need to rescue them so that she could share it. _Hang on you guys, we're coming as fast as we can!_

/-/

Blake was an idiot.

It was perhaps an unfair assessment, but given the situation, he felt he'd be forgiven for thinking it. His fingers gripped the edge of a metal container, watching as she challenged the White Fang – her blade to Torchwick's throat. She turned the criminal to the left, to place him between her and any terrorists who might open fire. They didn't, of course, and the hostage looked remarkably unconcerned about the whole `hostage` thing.

With good reason, Jaune couldn't help but feel. He didn't know the girl well, but he was fairly sure she wouldn't bring herself to kill Torchwick, and the man in question no doubt knew that as well. Not that he would have been much better, but then he wouldn't have threatened to do something he wasn't capable of.

That was a sure fire way for the situation to blow up in your face.

His thoughts proved prophetic, as Blake was launched back by an explosion. _Shit, where's Sun?_ The monkey faunus didn't appear, and he was forced to grit his teeth and watch as Torchwick lifted his cane and fired a shot towards his best friend's partner.

Blake flipped back away from it, but she was out in the middle of an open area.

Yang would be _devastated_ if anything happened to her.

Blake was definitely an idiot, but apparently he was even more so. With a loud yell, he leapt out into the open, swinging Crocea Mors towards the criminal's head.

He felt a cane slam into his jaw and propel him back. His shoulder struck hard tarmac, which dug into his skin as he bounced across it. Something wet and warm ran down his chin, but when he felt his jaw, it was with relief that he realised the blood was only from having bitten his tongue.

"Move!" Blake hissed. She dragged him aside before the dust explosion from the criminal's cane could take him, but the force of it still sent them flying. Fortunately, Sun intervened to distract Torchwick – but that fight seemed as one-sided as his own had been. "Why did you rush in?" Blake demanded.

He could only stare at her. _She_ was asking _him_ that? When she was the very person to leap into the middle of a hoard of White Fang and question why they were working with Torchwick? "You have to be joking," he gasped. "You don't get to tell me off for that!"

"We don't have time for this." Blake said, cheeks a little red. She peeked out from behind the container they hid behind, in time to see Sun engaging several White Fang grunts who'd leapt from a Bullhead. "Can you still fight?"

"I can fight, but I'm not sure that's going to mean anything against someone like him."

"We have numbers on our side."

Jaune pointed at the various White Fang around Sun, which proved that no, they really didn't.

"We have _skilled_ numbers," Blake sighed. "Look, can you distract them while Sun and I engage Torchwick? We should be able to overpower him with the two of us."

She wanted him to fight alone against so many people? He felt a sick feeling in his stomach but forced it down and nodded. He was a huntsman, even if it was in training. He was still a part of Beacon, and they were just normal people without training or good weapons. Jaune looked down to the sword in his hand. It glinted still, a promise of lasting through whatever ordeal he put it.

"I can do it," he said. "I _will_ do it."

Blake looked into his eyes for a good few seconds, but smiled and nodded.

 _I have no idea if I can do this,_ he whined in his head. Still, what else was there? He wasn't going to run, not and leave them to their death, and if two of them were going to face Torchwick, he damn well knew it shouldn't be him.

Blake broke cover first, dashing across the battlefield to engage her for with a vicious lunge. The crash of steel on steel drew the attention of those surrounding Sun, giving Jaune a chance to push through their tanks and press his back to the other boy's.

"You left Blake to face him alone?" Sun hissed.

"It's her plan."

"Dude, you've _seen_ her plans!"

Heh… at least Sun seemed capable of common sense, even when he was smitten with the girl. "Not that," Jaune explained. "Look, I'm going to face these guys. Can you break through and support Blake?"

"Yeah, if you can take all these guys on your own…"

"Have a little faith," Jaune said. He wasn't sure if he said it to Sun or himself, but he could feel the other blonde nod. He took a deep breath, shifted his foot forward, and then they both split apart, charging in different directions.

Behind him, he could just make out the form of Sun rushing the faunus in front of him. They prepared themselves, falling into defensive stances, but he leapt above their heads, catching them off-guard as he kicked two feet against their backs and broke out of their ranks to help Blake. Anything more was lost, Jaune's attention drawn back to the masked terrorist with a sword before him.

It whistled past his face as he swayed to the side, putting his training – and his dancing – to the test. Crocea Mors was unfamiliar, and yet somehow felt comfortable in his hand. He twisted it under the opposing man's arm, using the flat to lock the enemy's arm against Jaune's arm. He twisted and flipped the faunus, wincing at the loud crack the man's bone made.

It would have been easier to kill him, but he didn't think himself capable. _They might not have aura at all. It's alright with Sun – he's got a staff, but one wrong swing could end a life here._

The other faunus weren't slow, nor were they cowards. As one, they rushed in, using numbers to their advantage as they struck at him from all sides. They refrained from shooting, for fear of hitting their own, but the sheer number of weapons still proved a problem.

He caught a thin blade on his own, winced as the butt of a rifle struck the back of his head, ducked under a swing from another sword – and then lashed out with a foot into the crotch of the first. Like any man, he went down and didn't get back up, but that only freed his sword with enough time to block another attack.

It was unrelenting. He needed space to take them on, to draw the fight out so they couldn't keep hitting him six on one.

" _Choose your battlefield appropriately, dear apprentice. Grimm will follow wherever you run – use that to your advantage."_ Nina meant it as a way to fight the Grimm, but these guys weren't exactly going to let him escape, either.

Jaune grinned and charged at one on his left, but when the faunus lifted his sword to block, he instead ducked under and around him – running away.

"After him!" one shouted.

He ducked behind a cargo container, breaking line of sight. Another left, and then a right – before he doubled back around and waited.

"He went into here. Fan out and find him!"

 _Yeah, fan out… that'll be handy._ He heard their footsteps moving, some coming closer while others moved further away. The containers were stacked close to one another, some reaching high into the air, but others on their own. Thin alleyways split between each, where forklifts would need to travel. Jaune looks up at the one he was against, and reached up to place his sword atop it.

Work as a dancer hadn't exactly resulted in a form like Cardin, but no one could accuse him of being unfit. He was able to clamber up with ease and picking up his family's sword once more, crouched low and crept back to where the first voice had come from.

The grunt in question was perched by a red crate, one hand on the side of it as he leant his head around the corner. He let out a startled cry as Jaune fell atop him, but soon went silent as he gripped the man's head in both hands and smacked it against the tarmac.

"Over there!" someone yelled, "I heard noi-"

The White Fang member appeared around the corner, but seemed unprepared for the butt of the rifle Jaune slammed into his jaw. He fell with a gurgle, and Jaune tossed the first person's weapon on the ground.

"Fools," a woman called, "Don't go in alone. He's picking us off!"

 _That makes me sound way more badass than I actually am,_ Jaune thought with a silent chuckle. Sun could have just thrashed the lot of them, and Yang could have sent them running with a grin. He'd take what compliments were on hand, though. _I took one down before, and two now. That only leaves three._ Honestly, he could probably leave them there and they'd be too worried to come out - but if they did, and then attacked Blake or Sun from behind…? It wasn't worth the risk. He didn't need to be quite so cautious any more, however.

"There!"

The faunus pointed in his direction, but it was far too late. By the time the other two turned, he was already upon them. The first fell when the hilt of Crocea Mors slammed into his mask, cracking it in two. The second cursed and tried to swing his sword around, but Jaune caught his wrist before it was halfway and dragged him around to throw him into the third. They both fell to the floor in a heap, and while one was able to scramble away, the second refused a boot to the side of the head and went still.

"What kind of monster are you?" The last one swung in with her sword. Behind the mask, amber eyes grew wide as the ancestral blade deflected it.

Jaune's arms wrapped around the faunus' neck and shoulders, twisting the woman to the side and wrenching the blade from her hand. He pushed her up against a container, prepared to bang her head against it, but smirked and whispered, "The kind that takes its clothes off for money."

She paused and looked confused. "What?"

Jaune slammed her head against the cargo container and let her slide down. It didn't do much to hide his embarrassment, but at least it removed any witnesses. That definitely hadn't sounded as badass as he'd imagined it would. Nina would have probably had something to say about that too, once she finished laughing at him.

A loud explosion came from the centre of the docks, followed by the noise of a whirring chain as he saw a container fall from the air to slam down out of view.

"Blake, Sun!" He cursed and dashed in the direction of it, pushing out from behind the containers in time to see the settling cloud of dust. Blake was on hands and knees some distance away, coughing. But it was Sun that Jaune saw, on his back, with an unharmed Roman Torchwick stood over him.

"Nice try, kiddos, but it'd be a little rich if _you_ were able to take me down. Time to say goodnight."

Jaune dashed forward. "Sun!" he cried.

Roman looked his way and sighed. "Tch, can those animals not handle anything?" The crook rolled his eyes, but spun elegantly to point the cane at him and squeeze the trigger.

He vaguely heard someone shout his name in panic. It almost sounded like Ruby.

The dust shell rocketed towards him, and his eyes widened as his forward momentum drew him straight into it. At the last possible millisecond he gripped his scabbard and twisted, holding it up as best he could to try and survive the blast.

His body slammed into a cargo container. He slumped to the ground, unmoving.

/-/

Yang arrived to a scene of absolute chaos. How the authorities hadn't already noticed, she had no idea. A Bullhead strafed through the sky, firing down on people below – only for it to stutter and freeze as something seemed to grip it in the middle of the sky. White Fang leapt off it, crashing to the ground, but drawing weapons.

She didn't care about any of that.

She saw her partner, on her knees in a cloud of smoke, but more than that, she saw Roman Torchwick, laughing as he lowered his weapon.

And Jaune, slumped against a container, smoke around him and his head down against his chest.

Something snapped.

Rage like white-hot fire rushed through her. Her hair didn't so much simmer as ignite, and her eyes turned red the moment she propelled herself forward. An inarticulate scream left her mouth as she flashed across the docks and slammed a fist into the bastard's jaw.

He flew back, indenting against the wall of a warehouse with enough force to make the brickwork crack. It wasn't enough.

"Don't you dare," she seethed, standing before her downed friend. "You won't hurt him!"

"Ugh," Torchwick picked himself up and wiped some blood away from his lip. "You kids just keep getting weirder and weirder."

Yang growled but refrained from moving. She wanted nothing more than to rush over there and destroy him, destroy the person who'd dare take not only Blake away, but Jaune too. She didn't, however.

If she moved, he'd be open.

Instead, she could only simmer angrily as she watched him turn tail and flee, boarding a Bullhead on the other end of the dock. Behind her, another crashed into the ground and erupted into flames. Weiss could have maybe stopped him, but she could see the heiress rounding up some White Fang from the corner of her eye.

With a sigh, she let her Semblance go, the rage dwindling away.

Blake limped up to her, an exhausted guy by her side. "Yang," she whispered.

"Not now," she shot back. Blake was okay and that was great, but he was still and silent behind her. She knelt down and reached out, hesitating a moment as she feared the worst. Her eyes caught his chest rise and fall, however, and she breathed a long sigh of relief.

"He got his shield up in time," Blake said. "I wasn't even aware he _had_ a shield."

Nor was she, but the thing was almost pristinely white, even after the explosion it must have tanked. It probably saved him. She pushed it aside and pressed her palm against his cheek. His skin was warm, his breathing even.

"Thank god…"

"He saved Sun's life," Blake said. It didn't take a genius to figure out who `Sun` was, but that wasn't something she cared too much about at that moment.

"What was he even doing here?" Yang asked. "How did he know you'd be at the docks?"

Blake tried to look away, but Yang's hand latched onto her wrist to stop her. "He was here because of me," her partner admitted. "He agreed to help me find out the truth."

"Why?"

"So I could have an answer and come back to you all…"

"Not that," Yang said, "Why would he help you? I didn't think you even spoke to one another."

"We don't," Blake sighed. "He did it for you."

"What!?"

"He helped me because of you," Blake said. "He did it because he thought everything would go back to normal if I came back, because he knew that was what you wanted."

Yang swallowed and looked down on him. Her friend was alive, but so very hurt. Soot cloaked his form, and there was blood smeared on his chin. He was an absolute mess.

And he'd gotten that way because he wanted to help her.

That was… that was insane. How stupid could he be? Of course she wanted Blake back, but she didn't want to sacrifice anyone else for it. If he'd just called her, she would have come down in person and done this so he didn't have to.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried and rushed over, taking a place beside her. Almost unconsciously, her younger sister pushed her away, fussing and checking her first friend at Beacon.

Yang had to force herself not to interfere. He was alive. She'd gotten there in time.

"You'll come back, right?" she whispered to her partner. "You'll stay?"

"After everything that happened here, I suppose I'll have to." Blake sighed. "That is if Weiss will accept my apology."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Yang smiled, watching as the white-haired girl stormed up to give Blake a piece of her mind. They'd done it. They were going to be a team once more. Yang looked up in time to see the Bullheads from Beacon approach. She heard Weiss forgive Blake, but simply stepped past them to kneel down by her sister.

"He's okay," Ruby breathed, "That's a relief."

"Sure is, sis. Heh… he's a tough one." Her hand paused, almost unwilling to touch him. He wasn't tough, at least not in the typical sense. It was more a sense of resilience, a stubbornness that rivalled hers except that, unlike her, he didn't have the sheer power to back it up. Jaune didn't have a Semblance which let him turn the damage he took back on his opponents.

And he'd suffered the price for it – for her.

The thought made her head spin. How, why? She wanted to deny it, but it was just so very him, and she couldn't help but remember him pointing out how their friendship was unbalanced, how she kept doing things for him and he never did in return.

"I told you that's not how friendship works," she whispered. He was such an idiot.

"Huh, Yang? Did you say something?"

"Nothing Rubes, I'm just talking to myself."

"That's the first sign of insanity, you know."

"I'll ask Jaune when he wakes up," she said, "He'd know, being insane himself."

A small hand touched her arm. "Go easy on him," Ruby smiled. "I know you're worried but he's okay, right?"

Yang sighed. Yet again, it seemed her sister saw right through her. She placed her arms beneath him, one under his legs and the other under his shoulders. Gently, with as much care as she could muster, she lifted him up. He was pretty light, actually.

"You know," she said out loud, "You're the one who's meant to carry a girl like this. Not the other way around."

Ruby laughed and gathered his sword and shield, leaving her to carry the wounded warrior back to Miss Goodwitch and the Bullhead that awaited them.

/-/

Jaune remained unconscious through the night but woke up sometime the following morning. They'd all been worried when they got back to Beacon, but the doctor assured them it was just that he'd hit his head against something solid and been knocked out. His aura was still in place and no serious injuries had gotten through. Inducing him to consciousness, however, wasn't something the woman was willing to do.

Waiting… had been hard.

It was probably worse on his team, Pyrrha especially, and at least Yang had the benefit of the distraction Blake's explanation caused, but even that wasn't much. She'd already decided to forgive Blake… never really thought bad of her in the first place, and so the explanation was just something she listened to out of curiosity. Ruby was probably the same.

Weiss took it well, though… if anything, the heiress seemed impressed with Blake's conviction, and her morals.

Personally, Yang was less impressed with her common sense, but she'd heard no end of apologies from Blake, and eventually had to cave in and forgive her partner. That proved to be a mistake, however, since it brought her focus firmly back on the _other_ idiot.

She knew he'd awoken when his team were called out of Oobleck's class. The returned an hour later, expressions clearly relieved and with Pyrrha smiling once more. Would that she'd been allowed to leave and talk to him too, but that courtesy hadn't been extended.

Come lunch, Ruby wanted to go see him – which meant that again, she had to wait.

Ruby was his first friend, after all, and she didn't want to cause a scene with her sister around. It was a pain, though. Patience had never been one of her strongest points. No, that was a lie, it wasn't just `not her strongest`, it was probably her biggest weakness. At least Blake and Weiss had gone along with Ruby, which meant she had free reign for the afternoon.

Or so she'd thought.

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren occupied his room after dinner too, bringing him a meal. Yang's frustration grew, but she forced herself to remain calm and out of sight in the hallway. They stayed there for two hours – _two whole hours_ – during which Yang's mind continued to whirr, the words she planned to say getting progressively angrier and angrier.

By the time they finally left him, it was practically a miracle she didn't punch the infirmary door off its hinges.

He looked up from his bed, hair a little tussled but otherwise looking none the worse for wear. "Yang?" he asked, a small smile forming on his face. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day. I was starting to wonder if-"

"You absolute idiot!"

"-I'd done something wrong," Jaune finished. "I have, haven't I?"

Her eyes flashed red as she slammed both hands down on his bed, next to his body. Her fingers curled into the thin blanket, crushing it in her grip. "What did you think you were doing?" she hissed. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Well, I mean, I didn't have much time. Torchwick just shot at me and I-"

"Not that," she snapped. "You… ugh… why did you go there without calling me? Did you honestly think you'd be able to take on someone like him? He's a trained huntsman, Jaune."

"I didn't expect we'd have to. Blake said we were just going to have a look. We were meant to see the White Fang and back out." Jaune sighed and looked down at himself. "You can see how that went."

"But why?" she asked. "Why would you do this at all? You knew it would be dangerous. I don't see why you didn't just tell someone; if not me, then your team at least."

"Blake would have run. I managed to find her, put her up in the Oyster, but it's not like I could have kept her there if she wanted to leave. I thought she'd make a break for it if she saw me calling someone."

Reasonable, understandable… it made sense, but still didn't address the real problem. She didn't want to address it either, since it still rolled around inside her mind.

She had to, though.

"Did you do all that because you thought I'd be happy?"

"Aren't you? I thought you wanted Blake back."

"I did," she said, "and I am happy, yes – but only because you're safe as well, you idiot. Did you think I'd be okay with trading your life for hers? You're both important to me."

"I didn't _mean_ to try and trade my life," he argued. "It wasn't meant to go like that. Yang, please," he paused to look into her eyes, and she felt her fury melt under his gaze. "I honestly thought this would be safe, and the moment I realised it wasn't, I got in touch to ask for your help. I didn't mean to do anything stupid, Yang. I promise."

She stared at him. Her shoulders rose and fell as she took deep breaths of air, but the tentative control she had on her emotions was shot. Luckily for him, it was her control of a different one. She sighed and sat on edge of his bed, turning her body to face him.

"You're not out of trouble, mister," she sighed. "You might have talked yourself out of the beating I planned to give you, but you still owe me _so many_ Strawberry Sunrises."

"You don't pay for those anyway, and what beating? You'd beat an injured man?"

"Eh, just some training I'd planned to help you get back on your feet."

"You definitely said beating."

She grinned viciously. Damn him for his logic, not to mention the easy way he diffused her anger. She'd had so much vengeance planned, but now it was all gone. _Maybe I'll use it on Blake, instead. Running off and making us worry like that… and then getting Jaune involved._

"Am I free from your wrath, then?" Jaune asked. "We're still friends?"

Yang held his gaze, adopting an almost considering expression – but her face softened when she noticed an honest tint of fear in his eyes. Did he really think she was going to stop being his friend? Ha, what an idiot. "I've told you before," she said, leaning over to ruffle his hair, "You can't get rid of me that easily. Yeah, we're still friends, you doofus."

He sighed and leaned back. He didn't say anything, but the relief on his face belied his thoughts.

Was he honestly that worried? She recognised the look in his eyes easily, for it was the same one Ruby had carried so many times before, back in Signal. It was a look that said she wasn't confident in the friendships she had, that she thought they might turn her away if she didn't make herself funny or useful in some way. Ruby had tried so hard, too hard, with some people. Fixing their weapons, laughing at their jokes, helping them with homework… it was easy to think she was lazy about that, but she was two years younger than everyone here and still on the same academic level.

Hard not to be when their dad was a teacher. Still, she hadn't realised Jaune looked at her in the same way. That hurt a little, but she was able to ignore it. Now wasn't a time for self-pity.

"You know," she began, "Back at Forever Fall you said how you hadn't done as much for me as I had for you. Remember?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Ah, ah, ah." She held a finger against his lips. "Do you remember what I said in return?" He shook his head. "I said that friendship doesn't work that way. I said it's not a case of paying one another back, or who helps the other more." She sighed and removed her hand. "You didn't have to go and help Blake because of me. You didn't have to put yourself in danger because of me."

"I didn't," he protested.

She stared at him.

"I… well, I…" His words cut off and he looked away, ashamed.

"Don't get me wrong," she said, patting his cheek. "I appreciate it. No, that's too tame, I'd hug you to death right now if I didn't think Miss Tsune would be on my ass about killing her patient. You are literally my favourite person in the world right now, no exceptions."

He flushed and scratched his cheek. From anyone else, she'd have thought it a sign of being embarrassed at the suggestion for sexual reasons, but from him – he was genuinely embarrassed to be called so good a friend. It was ironic, almost abusively so. _If he's like Ruby, then people could take advantage of him so easily. Just a few kind words and he'd do anything to keep them._

"Just, don't think like that in the future, okay? I'm not going to stop being your friend just because you've not evened out some scoreboard between us."

"What about the times you've helped me?" he asked. "I feel like I owe you so much."

"Oh, you can _reward_ me," she teased. "I accept drinks, nights out and massage. Don't get me wrong, buster, I get stuff out of this too. I'm not a saint; you're fun to talk to and you make the best drinks I've ever tasted." She poked his cheek once more. "But that's just extras. You pay back things in a business agreement. Our friendship isn't some kind of transaction."

"Sorry," he sighed. He still looked nervous, however, almost unusually so. Had there been something wrong with her words?

She sighed and shook her head. "It's fine. I guess you're pretty new to having friends, huh?"

"Ruby was probably my first real one. I could be friendly with the other employees, but it was never quite the same. That's work. You, Ruby and my team… you're the only friends I've really had."

"You've got Blake, as well now. Heaven help you, Jaune, I can tell you right now that she's a handful." She leaned close to whisper theatrically. "Don't let her out of your sight. She gets into way too much trouble."

He laughed, so much that it seemed to actually pain him for a moment, but she was loathe to stop him since his smile was honest. "I guess I'm screwed, then," he said once he'd gotten himself under control. "I had a good run."

What an idiot, making jokes about death at a time like this. She flicked his forehead gently, just the tiniest of warnings. He seemed to catch it and smiled sheepishly. Damn it… she'd had such plans for their meeting. She'd been prepared to shout and scream, to bludgeon his idiocy into his skull and to give him the cold shoulder until he apologised for everything he'd done. Now here she was, joking and playing along with him. She'd gone soft.

"Well, I'd best get off," she said, standing up. "Ruby's planned some kind of movie night to try and calm the team down after the Blake drama." Kind of a weird choice since Blake hated movies, Weiss did too – and Ruby found them too slow and boring, but eh, it was the thought that counted. Inevitably, they'd stop halfway through and do something more fun. In the end, it would still accomplish its goal.

She paused beside his bedside.

"You know, compared to the stuff I did to help you, fighting against a dangerous criminal was a little above and beyond. I fought against Cardin, helped against some random girls and offered you a little training. If anything, it's me who owes you, now."

He seemed shocked by the realisation, the silly twit. "W-Well, it doesn't matter, right? You said friends don't owe one another – so you don't need to do anything in return."

"Hmm, looks like someone was listening after all. I'd give you a treat, but you might follow me home like some stray dog."

Jaune's happy grin turned into a faintly-amused glower.

"I meant what I said earlier, though," she said. "You don't owe friends back, but you can still do something for them in return."

"Do wha-?"

He didn't get any further, because she leaned in, covered his eyes with one hand, then smashed her lips against his. She imagined his surprise, _heard_ his squeak, but then also his lips and tongue moving against hers.

She pulled back before it could go any further – even if it had gone far enough already. He'd been open-mouthed, and the rest had been instinct from there.

"W-What?" he stammered.

"Consider it your reward for helping Blake," she grinned and winked, turning away. "Friends don't owe one another, but you can still pay them back. See ya later, Jaune."

The infirmary door closed behind her, cutting him off before he could say any more – before he could see anymore. That was for the best since she slumped against the wall, cheeks red and eyes wide. Her heart hammered in her chest and it took two attempts before she could swallow. Her fingers rose, to faintly touch her lips. They tingled, and not in a bad way.

She swallowed heavily.

 _I... shouldn't have done that._

She shouldn't have kissed her best friend, even to prove a point.

Nor should she have enjoyed it nearly as much as she had.

* * *

 **Aaand straight onto White Sheep. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred minutes of rest or free-time.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 28** **th** **March**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, here's a chapter – bye. Time to write White Sheep.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

Yang's foot tapped furiously against the floor, as did her fingers atop the desk, eyes locked onto her homework. The staccato sound echoed about the RWBY dorm, a rhythmic beat that helped to distract her mind and body.

Apparently, it wasn't the same for everyone else. "Yang," Blake begged from her bed, "Please, stop… you're killing me."

"Hm," Yang blinked and looked at her partner. "Sorry, what?"

"That tapping," Blake sighed. "Yang, you've been drumming a tune into my skull for the last forty minutes. Weiss and Ruby fled twenty minutes ago, and I'm beginning to question why I didn't go with them."

"Oh, right, sorry. I didn't even notice."

"Yang…" Blake sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position, legs crossed atop the mattress. She had a book in her hand, but placed it aside to stare at the blonde girl. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

"Wha-?" Yang threw back her head and laughed. "No, I haven't. You're imagining it."

"You've got to be joking… Yang, you haven't so much as touched your homework, despite staring at it for half an hour or more. You didn't talk at lunch and you've been walking around on eggshells all day."

Had she? Yang wracked her mind to try and remember, but all she could think of was something altogether more troublesome. She shook her head and turned away, back to her homework. "You're imagining it."

"Is this about Jaune?"

"What? No!" Yang's shoulders stiffened. "Don't be daft. What makes you think that?"

"Well, it could be how you've avoided him all day," Blake said, "or maybe how the one time he did try to grab your attention, you practically shoved Ruby at him. Hm, then there was the time you sat Pyrrha between you and him in class…"

Each example caused Yang to flinch, face slowly getting lower towards the desk as Blake cocked her head to one side and ran off a laundry list of unusual moments.

"Oh," Blake finished with a sardonic smile, "and then there's that reaction you just had to me even suggesting it. For all your banter, Yang, you're really bad at lying."

Yang's chin fell atop her arms, which rested over her homework. She knew just how much that likely confirmed Blake's suggestion, but couldn't bring herself to do otherwise. It was pretty obvious, she guessed. It wasn't like she'd done a good job hiding it. Hell, Jaune probably knew as well – and that made her feel even worse. "Maybe… maybe there is something wrong," she mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" Blake pushed off the bed and padded over to sit beside her. "I know I'm not always the most… friendly of partners, but I'm willing to try and listen."

Did she tell…? Blake was a good friend, even if the whole running away debacle had made things a little awkward between them. It was clear she was trying to be better, though, spending more time training with Ruby and even sitting through homework sessions with Weiss to try and repair the damage she'd done. Still, this wasn't something Yang felt particularly comfortable with, especially since she'd been the one to mess up. On the other hand, sitting around and moping wasn't going to fix anything, was it?

"I…" she swallowed, "You're right… it's about Jaune."

"It was fairly obvious," Blake said. "What's wrong, though? I thought the two of you were getting on well, especially after he helped me out at the docks. I thought you'd be pleased about that."

"I am… or well, I'm not pleased he went and risked his life, but I'm glad he's okay and I appreciate it."

"Then what's wrong?" Blake asked. "What could possibly have happened to-"

"I kissed him."

There was a short pause, during which Yang took several deep breaths.

"Okay," Blake said, "and…?"

"And I kissed him," Yang repeated with a groan, head falling onto the desk. "I guess I was in a good mood, or just relieved to have you back and him safe, but right after I'd finished pointing out why it was stupid to do all that just to make me happy, I went up and kissed him."

"I heard you the first time, Yang. I'm just… is that really a bad thing?"

Yang turned to stare at Blake, mouth open. Was that-? Was Blake insane? Of course it was a bad thing. Didn't she understand the careful balance Jaune and her had between them – the risks of what could go wrong, not to mention all the confusion, chance for misunderstanding and awkwardness? Didn't Blake realise how bad it was that she'd shown that kind of intimacy to him, or worse, that she'd _enjoyed_ it!?

"I'm guessing from your face that it _is_ a bad thing," Blake sighed. "I feel like I'll regret asking this, but why?"

"Because we're friends and friends aren't supposed to make out with other friends like that, not when there isn't anything more involved. This is… even if I did it in a friendly way; a guy is going to take that as the girl being interested. It might start off small, but one party will want more – and then it'll change that friendship into something else."

"And you don't want that to happen. You want the two of you to remain as friends."

"I… yeah… I like having Jaune as a friend. He's comfortable to be around, he's awesome and funny – I feel great when we go out together, without any of that confusing romance stuff." Their relationship had been something special, something pretty damn amazing, especially if he'd been willing to go so far as to fight terrorists for her. Changing that, though? "This kiss could upset everything," she sighed. "It could ruin everything we have, especially if we try something more and it doesn't work out."

"Even if you dated and it failed, you could still be friends, you know?"

"Blake…" Yang shot the girl a look and sighed. "The whole `still be friends` thing never works out – like, ever. Even if you break up on the best of terms, there's still going to be the reason _why_ you broke up. That bitterness continues and kills a friendship stone dead. Trust me - I've seen it happen a million times."

"Well, I doubt that will be a problem," Blake said. "Look at how he acted with Ruby and Pyrrha… Jaune loves to spend time with Ruby specifically _because_ she doesn't show any romantic interest in him, and he practically avoided Pyrrha like the plague." The faunus shook her head with a soft chuckle. "I doubt he's going to push you for more, Yang. He doesn't seem interested in romance in the slightest."

Yeah, she knew that… it was the very reason her heart fell, as her face did, to rest on the wooden table before her.

"Oh," Blake whispered, and Yang could just imagine her eyes going wide. " _Oh_ ," she repeated again. "You… I didn't realise you meant you. Yang, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Yeah," Yang sighed, "I never thought it would be me, either. I just… things were comfortable and I liked it, and I kissed him without thinking."

"And you liked that, too."

"Yeah…"

"And now you've started to think you might like more."

"Yeah…"

"Except that he's practically shown a clinical aversion to that kind of thing."

Yang sighed. "Yeah… now do you see why it's complicated?"

"I suppose I do." Blake leaned over to pat her shoulder, for all the good it did. "If you like him, it might be different," she said. "He might say yes to you. There's a difference… Pyrrha came on too strong and too sudden, but Jaune really loves your friendship. He might give it a chance."

"I'm sure he would," Yang said. "No, he definitely would – but it wouldn't be for the right reason." Jaune would accept because he didn't want to lose her as a friend, and then try his best because he wanted to make it work – for her sake. "I don't want it to be like that," Yang said. "It would feel like blackmail. It would be doomed from the start, too. No relationship can work on those terms."

She wasn't even sure when she'd started to be interested. Their first meeting had been okay, but nothing to write home about. They met, made some polite conversation, and it was obvious neither was really interested in the other in any way. Their second meeting had been worse, with her making assumptions about his interest in Ruby, and then causing problems that way.

From there, they'd grown closer, sure… but only as friends. He'd been a good person to hang around with, someone she went to for advice, or just to chat. He would talk about the things he liked, which just so happened to be pretty similar to what she did. They'd talk for ages, lost in their own little world. It had gotten to the point where she looked forward to those conversations, where she instinctively sat next to him in class.

Was that when it started? Had she not noticed, or had she perhaps been blind, reluctant to even consider the possibility?

Things hadn't sparked until their lips touched, however, after which she found her stomach flipping and toes curling. He was a good kisser… sinfully good, even. It spoke of a person who'd kissed a lot of people. Honestly, she'd kind of thought it would be the other way around… that the few boys she'd kissed would have made her the more experienced party. How wrong she'd been.

How deliciously wrong.

 _No, don't think about it!_ Yang shook her head to try and dispel the memory of his lips on hers, the way his tongue brushed against her – how she'd tilted her head and leaned into what was supposed to be a chaste peck on the lips. That… that had been anything but chaste.

"Do you see my problem now?" Yang threw an arm into the air. It fell lifelessly onto the desk, disturbing the homework she'd not even written a word on. "This is like… this has the potential to ruin one of the best friendships I've had in a while, with a guy who isn't going to start crushing on me, and because I went and started to crush on him instead. And to top it off, it's Jaune. He freaked when Pyrrha flipping Nikos expressed interest in him… what's he going to do when it's someone he thought was a friend?"

"Nothing, by the looks of it," Blake said.

"Eh?"

The dark-haired girl sighed. "Yang, you've already kissed him, and from what I can see, it's not like he's gone out of his way to ignore you since. He's already tried to approach you once or twice, so even if he isn't interested in you that way, it's not like he's going to avoid you."

"I know… and I know it's unfair of me to avoid him too, Blake. I'll apologise to him for it. I'll make it up. It's just… I wanted to try and sort myself out first, you know? Come up with a plan of action – decide what to do about it all."

"And have you come up with something?"

Yang banged her head against the table. "Does this look like the face of a woman with a plan?"

"It looks like the face of someone who will have a concussion soon," Blake chuckled, reaching over to pull Yang away from the desk. "Yang, I realise this is… difficult for you. You want to keep your friendship with him and are worried you'll be the one to ruin it with how you feel. I suppose it's admirable you're worried about that, and what he would want as well."

"But…?"

"But you can't just hide away forever. Nothing's going to change if you keep avoiding him, and he'll just think he's done something wrong."

"I know that, Blake. I just need to think of what I can do. I'd appreciate any ideas…"

"Well, you've got two options," she said. "Get over it or don't get over it."

Yang glowered at the other girl. Seriously, that was her advice? "And how, oh wise and powerful Blake, would I go about these mystical options?"

"There's no need for sarcasm," Blake said, tapping her arm. "I mean that you can either embrace your feelings and try to make them work, or you can try to get over them and move on."

"Definitely the last one," Yang said. "There are way too many questions about this, and I honestly want things to go back to normal. I like having Jaune as a friend. I don't want to lose that. How do I get over it, though?"

"I can't believe you're asking me of all people," Blake sighed. "I'm no professional, Yang, but I guess the best way to move on would be to spend time around him, to try and get used to seeing him as a normal friend," she quickly added when Yang opened her mouth. "Think of it as getting used to him again. Maybe you're only thinking like this because of hormones and the kiss… let that fade away, and you might fall into a routine again."

"Okay," Yang nodded. That sounded… well, it didn't sound perfect, but it made sense on a theoretical level. They did say that absence made the heart grow fonder, and that was the last thing she needed right now. She needed familiarity to breed contempt, and breed it all over her burgeoning feelings. "I can do that," she said. "I need to apologise for avoiding him anyway. Is there anything else?"

"Not unless there's someone else you want to get involved with," Blake shrugged. "I mean, the best way to forget about wanting more from Jaune would be if you got it from someone else, but unless you're nursing a crush for Ren, I don't think I've seen you with any other guys."

"I'm not that suicidal," Yang laughed. "I think Nora would make me disappear if I went after him. Besides, he's too… too calm."

"Only you would see that as a bad quality," Blake laughed and shoved her shoulder.

Yang teased back, eyes sparkling as she tried to diffuse the tension she felt. Blake was right, of course. She did need to move on from how she felt about Jaune, if only to preserve what they had. In a situation where he didn't want it, and she wasn't sure she wanted it, either, it would just cause pain.

Blake was wrong about one thing, however. There was one other guy she spent time around. If you were hungry, you ate. That was simple. If her body was being hormonal, then there was a way to satisfy that, wasn't there?

Yang swallowed, cheeks heating up. It was… definitely an option.

/-/

Jaune knew he shouldn't mention the kiss. That much was obvious from how Yang acted around him for most of the day, despite his best attempts to play it off. He'd been foolish, honestly. Perhaps his mind had been elsewhere, or the exhaustion had set in, but when her lips touched his, he'd forgotten who she was for a moment and reacted accordingly.

He'd deepened it, done what he could to make her enjoy it.

He'd turned what was probably supposed to be a friendly peck into something irrevocably different, and that created the awkward tension which drove her away. _Gods, I'm such an idiot,_ he cursed, for what felt like the hundredth time. _She was just trying to prove a point and I go and do that…? Good work there, Jaune, real good work…_

Her rosy cheeks whenever she saw him was proof enough that she'd found the whole ordeal embarrassing, and no amount of attempted apologies had let him get close.

As he often did, he returned to the one person who could give him advice, who at that moment shook her head with a soft sigh.

"You idiot," Nina said, cigarette in one hand. "Talk about foolish, engaging armed terrorists and a criminal like Torchwick."

"Nina, I thought we were talking about me kissing Yang?" He rolled his eyes but was forced to wince when she leaned over and slapped him around the back of the head. "Ow…"

"I'll get onto that," she scowled. "First, though, you'll let me finish explaining why you were an idiot to risk your life like that. You can fix your teenage melodrama later. Your life is more important now."

He felt there should have been some pleasure at that, some feeling deep inside about how she cared enough about him to be upset on his behalf. Sadly, there wasn't, and his `teenage melodrama` as she put it, was still at the forefront of his mind. "Look, I know how stupid that was," he said, "Yang as good as rammed the fact into my skull."

"Smart girl… I'm starting to like her even more."

"In which case you'll help me here," Jaune begged. "I really messed this up, Nina. I need help."

"A muzzle is what you need," she sighed, "with maybe a collar and lead attached so someone can keep you away from trouble. Jaune, you kissed a girl. It isn't the first time and won't be the last. Does it really matter that much?"

"It does here. Yang is different from those times, Nina. I care about her."

"You've kissed me. Are you saying you don't care about me?"

"That's different and you know it," he sighed. "Things are different here, easier and more comfortable. Yang and I… we're friends, and much of that friendship is built on the fact that neither of us likes the other in that way."

"What a beautiful friendship," Nina said with a roll of her eyes. "Truly an inspiration to us all."

"Nina…"

"Oh relax, dear apprentice," Nina stood and flopped one arm over his shoulder, pressing her lips to his cheek. She smelled of cherry perfume but also a little sweat. She'd just come from a dance, and it showed. "I'm simply toying with you a little. You needn't worry so. As for your little problem, yes, it was silly of you to initiate something you have no desire to continue, but I doubt it will destroy your friendship."

"Yang's been avoiding me all day…" he said miserably.

"Well, of course she has," Nina sighed and slapped his head again. "Stupid boy, she's embarrassed! Of course she's going to avoid you until she doesn't feel so awkward. That doesn't mean she hates you. That's normal behaviour."

Jaune's brain paused for a good few seconds. That was it? He looked to Nina in amazement, only for her to throw her head back and laugh.

"You're such a dramatic little boy," she said, head resting on his shoulder as she laughed. "Oh, it's cute in a way, how you can bumble around like a child with her, but be such a hit with the customers."

"That's different," he protested, cheeks heating up a little. Was he really being so dense? "They pay me money to do things for them, and it's not hard to figure out what they want. Yang's one of the first friends I've had, and definitely the first I've done this to. You think she's just embarrassed, though?"

"Probably," Nina smirked. "You did say she isn't interested in you, correct?"

"She definitely isn't."

"Then I must be right. She intended a light peck, as you've pointed out, and now feels embarrassed because you went further."

"I've tried to apologise to her…"

"And you'll need to again, once she lets you near. You need to give her a little space, though. I'm sure it will just be a day at most, some time for her to calm down and treat you like normal." Nina smirked and prodded him in the chest. "If it was anything like your kisses as Crimson, I'm sure you confused the poor girl."

He flushed but couldn't argue. It really had been the same kind of kiss he would have given there, with as much care in ensuring the recipient's satisfaction. Poor Yang, indeed… he must have shocked her. "You said give her a day, right? I should try and talk to her tomorrow?"

Nina looked at him for a moment and sighed at his hesitant voice. Her face became more serious, her smile comforting. "I'd start with a message first," she advised. "Contact her in the morning by scroll to gauge her mood, and then just talk to her like normal. If she brings it up, you can apologise, but I'm almost certain she won't." Nina tapped his nose with one finger. "She probably wants to forget about it and pretend it never happened. Let her."

Okay, that didn't sound too hard – and now that Nina had laid it out for him, he found his shoulders easing. Maybe he'd read into it too much? Maybe she was just a little embarrassed. Nora had done the same a few weeks back when Ren walked in on her changing her bra, and from what he could remember, she'd refused to speak to him for two hours.

That wasn't a full day, but it was Nora and Ren, which meant that two hours might as well have been two years. It was enough let him relax.

"Go on, now," Nina pushed him away. "You've got work for the evening, as have I. Tell me how it goes with your little girlfriend. I like her."

"Not enough to stop teasing her whenever she comes by."

"I only do that to people I like, my dear. Now go do your job."

Jaune rolled his eyes but ducked out of the changing room, running his hand through his now-crimson hair. The mask was already in place, the better to not be noticed. Some of the early shows had already taken place, Nina's included, but he was working in the private booths for the night. _Hopefully there won't be anyone too demanding. I'm really not in the mood for it right now._ He settled down onto the couch, poured himself a quick glass and downed it in one go. A smile blossomed over his face a second later, the better to greet whatever customer entered.

It almost slipped right off when Yang nervously poked her head through.

"Um, hey there…" the blonde said nervously.

Yang? What on Remnant was she doing at the club? Was she looking for him? No, she couldn't be – otherwise she wouldn't have come all the way up to the VIP. She must have paid too, in order to reach his booth, but why would she do that? His thoughts raced, but he realised he'd waited too long when he noticed her looking at the floor and the walls, anywhere to not look at him.

"Of course you can, Clover," he said, motioning her to come inside. "I am sorry about that. I was lost in my head for a moment."

"Yeah, I've been there," Yang – or Clover – said, moving into the room. "My head, I mean, not yours… well, unless –no, never mind."

 _She seems more distracted than usual._ Jaune thought. The last two times she'd come by was when he had his argument with her, and then once more when Blake went missing. It wasn't a huge leap to guess she was here for a similar purpose, seeking the advice of someone on the outside – probably about the kiss they'd shared.

Well, that would be fairly easy to sort out, at least. All he had to do was repeat Nina's words, say her friend `John` had probably done it without thinking, and that it would all be blown over if she gave the poor guy a chance to explain.

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more this session felt like a good idea. He could nip the whole thing in the bud and get his friend back, without any problems whatsoever. "The last time I saw you, you were worried about your friend," he said. "Has that been sorted out?"

"It has," Yang said, light entering her eyes as she accepted a glass of vodka and lemon from him. "Everything went great, well, except for a friend of mine getting a bit hurt, but it all ended well."

"Glad to hear it," he chuckled. Yeah, it sounded like Yang was still going to be on his case about getting hurt… her and Nina both. "Did you come for a little more advice today?" he asked. "How can I help?"

Yang fidgeted in her seat. Her fingers played with the cool glass in her hands, and he watched as her lilac eyes flicked up to his and then back down again. She was nervous, uneven and uncertain – that much was clear. He gave her time, even when it dragged on for two whole minutes. By the end, she'd reached up to play with a lock of golden hair, tangling her finger in it before her chest.

Eventually, she spoke. "I didn't… it's not advice," she said, haltingly. Her cheeks darkened but she took a deep breath and gathered herself. "I… I think everything is going okay on my end at the moment."

Jaune blinked but didn't argue, even if he was a little surprised. She didn't have any complaints about his actions or what they'd done? He'd at least thought she would mention how they'd been avoiding one another, but unless she did, he obviously couldn't bring it up.

"What is it, then?" he asked. "You know you can ask anything of me, Clover. You've hired me for the full hour. Would you care to talk about something?"

"Can you…" Yang waved one hand, but the meaning behind it was lost. She didn't mean to pour her another drink, since she still had half a glass left. He followed the direction of it, but she just pointed to him.

"Clover, I can't do anything unless you tell me what." He smiled at her, but she looked so nervous that he couldn't help but take some pity on her. "If it helps, you and I are the only ones here and no one will ever know what it is you want to ask. No matter how embarrassing it might be." Embarrassing like admitting her friend had made out with her, he assumed.

Yang nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can you…" she hesitated again. He nodded to urge her on. "Can you… gods, this sounds so weird."

"It's fine, Clover. Just say whatever is on your mind."

"Can you strip… for me."

Eh? Jaune stared at her, eyes wide behind his mask. She wanted him to- but why? He wanted to ask, but how could he when it was his job? To make matters worse, finally getting the words out seemed to give the girl the confidence she needed.

"I want you to p-perform for me," she said, a little stutteringly, but with an expression he didn't know how to reject. There was no lust there, no looking at him as though he were an object. If anything, she looked vaguely hopeful, as though she expected him to turn her down. "I'd like to see what a private performance looks like," she whispered, eyes to the ground, "If you can, I mean… you don't have to. I'm being silly."

"No, it's…" He swallowed and stood, slowly. If that was what she wanted, who was he to say no? "You want a show?" he asked, just to be sure. It just… it didn't feel very Yang of her, all things considered. She'd never asked for something like this before.

"Yes," Yang nodded, but curiously struggled to meet his eyes. "I… I do."

Oh…

Jaune nodded and placed his glass down, reaching out with one hand to flick a switch on the wall. It dimmed the lights, but also heralded the start of a low, pulsing, song. Contrary to most customers, Yang didn't relax and look up at him. If anything, she looked incredibly awkward.

"You'll need to watch me, Clover," he said, "If you're sure you want me to do this, that is."

"I'm sure!" Yang said, eyes instantly locking up into his. She downed the rest of her drink, and then poured herself another before he could make a move to do it. "I've been thinking about this and… I'm definitely sure."

Jaune – Crimson – nodded, hands falling to his waistband as he started to gyrate his hips to the steady beat. His fingers traced up his sides, tugging at the hem of his white shirt, but only lifting it a little before he allowed it to fall once more.

Her eyes tracked it, mesmerised. Her breathing became a little heavier as she watched him stride towards her with long, purposeful, steps.

It was what she wanted, what she asked for, and just him doing his job. But as Jaune slowly worked the top button of his shirt open, and leaned down to tease her with a longing gaze, he couldn't help the wide pit that opened up in his stomach.

Before, it had always been advice… money taken, but used for something he knew would help her. It wasn't perfect, but it was close enough to lie to himself.

Now, however, he would take her money – and for nothing more than a show.

It made him feel dirty.

/-/

It was the next morning and back at Beacon when he saw her again, not that she knew it. Sat at the cafeteria, his breakfast before him, Jaune nearly leapt out of his skin when his vision was obstructed by a pair of hands.

"Guess who!?" a familiar voice asked. He knew who, of course, but it was the tone – the easy nature of it – that allowed him to smile into her hands.

"Pyrrha?" he guessed.

"Pyrrha's sat right next to you. Try again."

"Hmm, is it… Pyrrha?"

"You suck," Yang said, removing her hands and settling in across the table. She sent a flat look at his redheaded partner, who kept giggling into her hand. "It is I, the might Yang Xiao-Long. All bow down in wonder and awe."

Jaune watched her with a raised eyebrow. Oh, he was feeling a little of both, for sure, especially at how… different she was to yesterday. "You're… in a good mood today."

"Yep," Yang grinned, lathering some margarine on her toast. "Sorry about yesterday, I was in a bit of a funk."

"That's fine," he said. "I should apologise to-"

Yang interrupted him with a bit of a panicked laugh, and he winced at having failed to follow Nina's instructions so quickly. Right, it was best to let her pretend it never happened.

"So," he said, in an attempt to change the subject, "Everything is cool now?"

"I'm always cool," she winked, "But now I'm better, yeah. What did I miss?"

Nora took her chance to leap into the conversation and begin some crazy story about things they totally hadn't done the day before, but he was willing to let her. Yang loved the stories, and he didn't want to earn his teammate's wrath for the interruption. Still, the transformation Yang had gone through seemed nothing short of magical.

Maybe Nina was right. Maybe things were sorting themselves out.

He just hoped last night didn't become a regular thing.

* * *

 **Or not, Jaune, seriously… well, that's one way to try and ignore your feelings towards one person, aim them at another, likely more useful when it's not the same person.**

 **Good job we have Blake on hand to offer such excellent advice. It's not like her decision-making process has ever been flawed in the sho-oh my god, Yang, you're doomed.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 4** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yikes, the weeks seem to be practically flying by at the moment. I'm not sure if it's my writing, life or something in between, but it feels like only yesterday I was in this same situation of thinking, "Right, need to write a chapter now, then move onto White Sheep this afternoon", yet here I am again.**

 **First world problems.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Yang wasn't sure if things were better or worse. She'd been able to hang around Jaune all day without feeling too awkward, which was great. He'd been quick to forgive her the cold shoulder she'd sent him, and mother of all mercies, he hadn't seen fit to mention the kiss either. That was just another example of why he was a great friend for a girl. She'd hung around with so many guys who seemed to _need_ an answer, even if it was clear she didn't want to talk about it. They would have pressed and pushed until they drove her up the wall, then acted offended when she got angry and snapped at them to leave it alone. Did they not realise she didn't _have_ an answer, that if she did, she might have shared it with them? Nope. They acted like they were the wounded party and gave her no time to think things through. More than a few friendships had ended that way. Not with a bang or a fight, but with a quiet whimper as she just started to feel awkward and unhappy when they were around.

Jaune wasn't like that, though. He took one look at her, realised something was wrong and then decided if she wanted to share it, she would. Maybe he knew why as well and didn't want to rock the boat, but whatever the case, she loved it. She'd been embarrassed, he'd probably been embarrassed… why focus on it if both could ignore it and pretend nothing happened?

That was where the bad came in, though, because try as she might, she wasn't quite able to fully ignore the development. It started with little things, like her body twitching when he brushed too close or her mind over-analysing every little word or action. She knew it was just herself being paranoid, so she didn't let it affect how she acted around him, but it was still there.

Case in point, in the afternoon with the two teams relaxing in the common room, there hadn't been enough seats, so she'd squashed herself on a couch with Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune. It wasn't anything they hadn't done before, and when Jaune shifted so she was half on his lap, no one batted an eye. Not even Pyrrha, for crying out loud, whose feelings for the guy were legendary. They just all took it as a part of their weird relationship, a sort of touchy-feely friendship that didn't mean anything. It certainly hadn't to Jaune, who'd shown no real reaction to having her legs tangled with his. It shouldn't have to her, either.

But it did.

She felt him shift beneath her, just the slightest movement but enough to make his jeans brush against her bare leg. For the first time, she cursed her outfit as a myriad of sensations darted up her thigh. She instinctively tried to get away from it, only to end up nearly crushing Ruby.

"Yang," the girl complained. "There's no room here. Find your own seat."

"There's always been room before, sis. You might want to slow down on the cookies if you're putting on weight."

"I'm not the one with pointless fat," Ruby said, with a meaningful glower towards Yang's chest.

"Now, Ruby, there's no need to be jealous. Some people like girls with flat chests."

Her little sister didn't take that well, and Yang laughed as the younger girl flailed at her with tiny fists. It was enough to push her back, and honestly she didn't even think anything of it when her rear pushed up onto a set of legs behind her. It was normal… enough so that the others only rolled their eyes at the display. When a pair of hands wrapped around her waist to keep her still, however, the sudden realisation of where she was caused her entire body to freeze up.

"You'll crush us all if you keep fighting like that," Jaune laughed, securing her against him.

Yang's heart raced. _It's nothing you're not used to,_ she told herself. _You've sat in his lap before. You've hugged one another, hung off his back and even wrestled with him in training. This is nothing unusual._ Hell, the only one who even seemed remotely interested was Blake, who knew her secret and watched with a concerned expression.

"Did you want to do some more training tonight, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm working tonight, Pyr. Sorry."

"You've been called in again? Don't you think they're working you a little too hard?"

Jaune laughed. It was something she felt through her back, and his breath whispered against her ear at the same time. She was acutely aware of both, mostly because her mind couldn't stop focusing on them and the hairs on her arm were standing on end. This was not good!

"The boss needs me to help organise a shipment of barrels from nearby. Mostly soda and soft drinks," he added with a shrug. "It's still going to be our stock for the month, though, and the person who normally deals with deliveries is on maternity leave."

Okay, so Jaune wouldn't be in the club tonight? That was good, because she desperately needed something to take her mind off what was pressed against her body. He smelled faintly of wood and sweat from working out. It shouldn't have been an attractive smell – it really shouldn't have been. _Help me,_ she mouthed to Blake. Her partner looked back as though to ask how she was supposed to do that. Could she shift back over to sit by Ruby? No, her sister was taking up the space and chatting with Nora. Could she go the other way? No, there wasn't any room and Pyrrha would probably be a little put-off if she literally sat down in the middle of them mid-conversation.

If she stood up, though, then everyone would wonder why, when she was normally more than happy to lounge atop her friend if she had to.

"I guess it's a sign of how much they trust you," Pyrrha sighed. "It's a shame it cuts into our training though…"

"Well, how about tomorrow morning?" Jaune suggested. "There's no reason we can't wake up a little earlier and spar before class."

"Hm, that sounds like an idea." Pyrrha's smile grew. "You've gotten better since getting a weapon that suits you. I'm sure you'll be a match for me in no time."

Yang felt his hands clutch her stomach a little tighter, pulling her back into him. It was an unconscious action, something he did whenever Pyrrha started to be a little too obvious with her feelings. She'd always joked that it was her being a teddy-bear for him, that or a personal shield he could throw at his partner. Now, however, it didn't feel nearly as funny. _He's got a surprisingly hard body. I can almost feel the muscles in his ches- no, no, no – bad mind! Bad!_

"I wouldn't go that far," he laughed nervously, sending vibrations through her – possibly the last thing she needed. "Yang, are you okay?"

Yang flinched. "What?" she asked, gasped. "I'm fine!"

Every set of eyes in the room turned to her, as all conversation came to a close. She squirmed under their gaze, wishing a hole would open up underneath her as the blood crept up her cheeks. Oh yeah, _that_ sounded convincing. Why didn't she add a nice, nervous titter on the end of it? Might as well complete the set, right!?

"You're just… you seem really quiet," Jaune said. His concern was obvious, if terribly timed, and it was reflected in Ruby's expression too.

"Are you okay, Yang?" her little sister asked. "Jaune's right. You've been weirdly quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No," she laughed and waved one hand, either to dismiss the issue or maybe distract them. "Pft, you guys are all being weird. I'm totally fine. You must be imagining it."

"You can talk to us if there's something bothering you," Pyrrha said with a little smile. "We're all friends here, after all."

 _Yeah, sure,_ yang thought. _Let's see if you say the same once you know I'm lusting after the guy you've fallen in love with._ Gods, Pyrrha could never find out. It would absolutely crush her. The thought of it was enough to make her feel nauseous, even before Jaune's arms gently rubbed her stomach in what he no doubt thought was a comforting manner.

It wasn't very comforting!

"Nothing's wrong and there's nothing up," Yang said. "You guys are all so dramatic. Love you all to bits, but I'm just thinking about stuff. That's all."

"What kind of stuff?" Ruby asked.

"Stuff like me going out tonight."

"You're going out _again_? Yang, dad would have a fit if he knew how many times you've gone out these last two weeks alone. What are you even doing out there?"

Well, that was a question she wasn't going to answer. If Ruby thought dad would be mad, she had no idea how furious he'd be if he knew what she was really getting up to. She needed it, though… as stupid as it sounded, as backwards as it was. "I just socialise," she said, "It's not like I get smashed and start bar fights, I don't even drink much when I go."

"It's true," Jaune said. "Apart from that one time, which was totally my fault, Yang doesn't exactly get drunk when she comes to the club."

"See, Rubes? I like to relax and chat."

"Can't you do that with us, though?" Ruby asked.

"It's not the same, sis. You'll understand when you're older. I'll even take you there in a couple of years."

"Ew, no – I hate the taste of that stuff."

Yang's eyes lit up as she recalled the first and only time Ruby ever tasted alcohol. She'd sworn off the stuff ever since, but honestly, she'd chosen the _worst_ stuff to try. It served her right, though. Ruby really shouldn't have tried to steal uncle Qrow's hip flask to find out what `super-secret-adult-pop` it had hidden inside. The poor girl hadn't gotten drunk. Hell, she'd had half a mouthful, but the resultant screams about bitter tastes and fire had been hilarious.

"You're going to the Oyster tonight?" Jaune interrupted her thoughts.

She shifted nervously in his lap, and then winced when she felt his legs bunch up beneath hers. Next time, she was definitely wearing her uniform. The tights would have made this way easier. "I'm just off for a drink," she said. "You said you're working, right?"

"Not in the club, but yeah. I guess I won't see you."

"Ah well, we could always go out another night together."

"Sure," he smiled. "How about we go out for a drink this weekend?"

 _Say no, say no, say no._ "Sounds great," Yang laughed. _You had one job!_ Okay, it was fine. This wasn't the total disaster it totally was. She'd just talked herself into a corner and now had to find a way out. The last thing she needed was to get tipsy around the guy she'd started to develop feelings for. Just two people, drinking alone in a dark club while music pumped nearby. That was possibly the _worst_ scenario right now.

Pyrrha fidgeted nearby. It was a small thing, subtle and hidden, and the faint look of hurt on the redhead's face was wiped away before Jaune could see it. Yang caught it, however. She caught it and clung onto it.

"Why don't we make a night of it?" she suggested. "Pyrrha could come along too."

"M-Me?" Pyrrha asked, eyes wide.

"The more the merrier! Show us some dance moves, relax, let the wild beast that's hiding inside out to play." Yang refused to give the girl an ounce as she stared at her. _Please say yes,_ she begged. _Think of the night. Think of how you can spent it closer to Jaune and maybe show him how fun you can be._ Yang watched the girl's eyes slip over to the boy behind her for a moment. _Yes, that's right… keep going._

"W-Well, I mean, I've never been to a nightclub before, but… if I wouldn't be in the way…?"

"You wouldn't be, right Jaune?"

"Not at all," Jaune said. She felt his hands tighten on her stomach, however.

Oh crap, had she just sold him out without realising it? Yang's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip. A third wheel scenario seemed like an even worse idea, especially if she was doing her best not to feel interested in him and he was doing his best not to encourage Pyrrha, who was doing her best to catch his attention. It sounded like the worst night ever.

"Blake," Yang gasped, more than aware she was throwing her partner under the bus. "You'll come too, right?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. Yang sent her a pleading look and mouthed the words _`Please, I'll do anything`._ The dark-haired faunus sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to unwind a little. Someone has to chaperone you anyway, if only to make sure you don't cause any disasters."

 _`Thank you,`_ she mouthed. She'd definitely need to do something nice for the best partner in the world. Maybe porn, maybe tuna… hell, did she like catnip? "Anyone else want to come along?" Yang asked, "It'll be fun~"

"I shall pass," Weiss sniffed. "Someone has to keep Ruby company, and I very much doubt a place like that would appeal to me."

"I as well," Ren chipped in, before Nora could say anything.

"Oh, then I guess I'm staying here as well," Nora said.

Yang had the weirdest suspicion Ren did that on purpose. Then again, the thought of dealing with a drunken Nora was one that frightened her too. Ren wiped a hand across his brow, obviously relieved.

"We'll make our own night," Nora cheered. "We'll have just as much fun as them. We'll have games, and pop – and games, ooh, and movies."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered.

"Ugh…" Weiss un-cheered, head in hands.

Well, that was the weekend sorted. She'd only gone and somehow pulled the worst night-out-ever out of her ass, and now dragged Blake in for the ride. Yang forced a plastic smile onto her face as the conversation moved back into normal topics and everyone seemed to cheer up. The worst part was when Pyrrha caught her eye and sent her a smile filled with gratitude.

 _How did I mess this up so badly?_

Yang's eye twitched as she felt Jaune shift underneath her once more. She swallowed as she felt something stir in her stomach. Her blood rushed south.

 _Oh right, now I remember… god damn it._

/-/

"Thanks Reg," Jaune said. "I appreciate it."

"Bah, not like you'd do any good work distracted," the abrasive man spat. "You'd just faff around and waste time, while that annoying girl of yours causes trouble. It's easier to take the work out of your hide later. Now get goin', I've got work to do."

Jaune chuckled and ducked his head to slip away and get changed. Saying he did bad work while distracted meant Reg was pleased with the work he did normally, as was his wanting to take it out of him later. Reg didn't offer compliments… not unless they were forced out of him. He hid them in brusque exchanges or angry rants. That was just how the old man worked.

One thing continued to trouble him, however. Namely, this night out he'd gone and gotten roped into. _There was definitely something up with Yang. She's never suggested bringing other people before._ Was she still bothered by the kiss? He thought of asking Nina but didn't want to trouble her again. Maybe he was over thinking it and Yang just fancied bringing others along for a change.

He hadn't been able to argue it, though, and therein laid the problem. _It should be fine. Pyrrha knows I work in a club that has a stripper section and it's not like Yang would suggest we go there since no one knows she does._ By the sounds of it, they'd be sat on the bottom floor having some drinks and chatting about Beacon and such. There might be a couple of dances too, but everyone who worked in those parts only knew him as Jaune the bartender and waiter. All in all, the night looked to be a smooth one. Blake knew the truth about him, of course, but since she _didn't_ know Yang made use of the services of a stripper, there wouldn't be any reason for her to speak out. She'd promised to keep it a secret too, but the added logic helped.

That just left Pyrrha, who was still a bit of a sore point for him. It was enough to make him feel guilty even now. He shouldn't, he knew. He had the right not to feel the same and she'd understand that if he told her but… but she was his friend, his partner. He didn't want to hurt her like that.

"Look at me… I spend so long thinking what it'll be like to have proper friends, only to find myself locked in teenage drama."

It would help if he even knew why Pyrrha was interested in him. Sure, he'd pretended not to recognise her name because he figured she was hiding it for a reason, but surely _that_ wasn't reason enough for her to be interested in him. That would be downright ridiculous. _It doesn't matter why. All I need to do is avoid giving her the wrong idea when we go out. I'll just make sure we stick close to Yang and Blake._ With the four of them together, it would stop anything happening. It might even help, especially if Pyrrha spent more time around him and started to realise he was just a normal, boring, guy. It would be like when his hormones had started to kick in, surrounded by beautiful women who took their clothes off for money. It was awkward at first, but repeated exposure had taken the mystery out of it and he'd just gotten used to the whole thing.

He wasn't sure if attraction worked in the same way, but it couldn't hurt to try. If push came to shove and she asked him, he would have to say no. If it came to that, he could only hope she didn't take it poorly.

He ran a hand through his Semblance-dyed hair and adjusted the black mask on his face. Even in the alcoves and back corridors it was a wise precaution, and Crimson had never been seen without it. Even the newest bartenders knew not to talk about the people who worked here, but there was a chance one could mention seeing Jaune, and if Yang was here tonight and heard that, it could lead to questions.

He sighed at the thought of her. She was better at Beacon, having recovered from their little incident after a single day, but he knew more about her than just what she did at Beacon. At least, he thought he did. Out of all her many good traits, one thing he'd clung onto was her innocence. It wasn't the same as Ruby's, of course, but she'd only ever talked with him in the night industry. Never once had she pushed for anything more and even his massage had been a gift she hadn't asked for. Things had changed, however.

Why had she asked him to strip for her?

 _I could always tell she liked the shows, but she clammed up whenever Nina or I came near._ Even the other night when he'd started to dance for her, Yang's eyes hadn't carried the same emotions as most of his customers. Many of them stared hungrily at his body, while some liked to maintain eye contact – a power thing; they became aroused at the power they held over you, the way they could dominate someone so powerful and unrestrained.

Yang… she'd looked embarrassed and uncertain, a far cry from her usual attitude. Even when he'd first sat on that couch with her, she'd been embarrassed – but independent. She'd been a force of nature, someone who was out of her depth but prepared to fight it out anyway.

He respected that about her. It was one of the many things he admired. That unlike him, who felt terrified whenever he was out of his depth, she had the strength to fight on and take what she wanted with both hands. This Yang, or Clover… she didn't feel the same.

He couldn't quite explain why that distressed him so much.

/-/

Yang knew better than to look for love in a bar, but that was okay, she wasn't looking for love.

She was looking to be distracted.

It was a terrible plan, she knew that, but compared to the idea of losing her friend and causing problems between her team and Pyrrha, she was out of good plans. Blake suggested it, not that her partner realised, when she talked about finding something else to catch her attention. If she couldn't accept her feelings for Jaune, then the best bet was to aim them at someone else.

She'd chosen the only other guy to evoke that kind of response from her, who just so happened to be a stripper.

Not the best choice by far, and one her dad would go ape over if he ever found out, but it wasn't like the expected it to actually _go_ anywhere. Girls had cruses on unattainable guys all the time, herself included when she'd been younger and into the Achieve Men a lot more than she was now. Curiously enough, despite his career, Crimson was a fairly safe option, or so she felt. He was a professional, which meant he would know when to back off and wouldn't let her go too far, and he was an unknown, which meant even if she _did_ fall for him in more than just a hormonal or physical attraction way, she wouldn't be able to dwell on it or do anything stupid.

It was safe… which was possibly the last thing to attribute to what someone like her _should_ have said about someone in the sex industry, but the situation was complicated. _Ugh, I have no right to criticise Ruby on anything ever again. If she did this, I'd flip._

The main performance area was as dimly lit as it ever was, and the man at the curtain greeted her with far more familiarity than she was comfortable with. It only got worse when a Strawberry Sunrise was brought out without her having to ask for it. It wasn't one of Jaune's either, so she didn't even have that comfort. She was a well-known visitor to the VIP rooms, it seemed. The Yang of a couple of months ago would have been horrified.

Screw that Yang. She didn't know what kind of crap she would have to put up with.

A few more seats filled up in the room but it looked like a fairly quiet night. The first few acts were good, two with men that moved with sinuous grace and a third show with a woman capable of athleticism even Blake would have approved of. They didn't stir her passion, however, and she found herself idly wondering if that Nina woman would make an appearance. Either way, she hoped things improved soon, because the moment she thought about Nina, her mind flicked to Jaune, her huntsman student. _No, damn it. I'm specifically here to not think of him._

The fourth show didn't do anything for her either. It felt strange, like she was being picky or something, but the admittedly handsome man with powerful yes and rough, black hair just didn't get her blood pumping. The other women in the crowd whispered appreciatively, and she even saw a few male visitors look impressed, in the same non-sexual way she could when she saw women on the stage.

He just didn't work for her… she preferred guys with different hair colours, like red or blo- Yang clenched her eyes shut and counted to ten. She got to around eight before she got distracted and wondered what Jaune was up to.

 _Am I obsessed or something? I've heard guys say they think about the girl they like all the time, but this is ridiculous._ She couldn't get him out of her head, even at a strip club for crying out loud. There was a man teasing his boxers down his legs, and all she could think of was gangly Jaune Arc, who had surprisingly powerful muscles from what she'd felt through her back, legs and rear end earlier.

It took her another three seconds to realise what was wrong with that thought, and when she did, she wanted to pick up the table and crack it over her head.

She didn't. Instead, she stood and moved towards a different part of the VIP area, a vague sense of defeat settling over her shoulders. She wasn't made of lien. She couldn't afford to keep doing this. The only reason she could even _be_ here was because of the VIP membership Reg gave her.

"That'll be five hundred lien," the bouncer told her.

She handed it over.

/-/

He wasn't sure whether he should have been surprised or not when Yang stepped into his booth, but he found he wasn't. She'd been on his mind, of course, and that might as well have guaranteed it would happen. "Clover," he greeted her with a smile and gestured for her to sit down. In a strange way, the use of that name irritated him. Clover didn't feel like Yang.

Less so when her cheeks flushed and she lowered herself down, eyes not meeting his. Yang always looked him in the eye.

"Hey Crimson," she said. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing well. I must admit, I'm surprised to see you so soon." He watched the girl flinch. "Most people don't come and book a private show two nights in a row."

Most people couldn't afford to, he didn't add. That heaped a whole new level of negativity on the whole thing. It was bad enough that he took her money, worse that she apparently felt it necessary to spend this much. That was a thousand lien in two nights… the average wage was somewhere within the realm of six thousand a month. Yang was a student, though.

"Is there some special occasion?" he asked. He wished he could be more specific, but there was no way to ask why she wanted this without revealing himself.

"I… guess you could say that," Yang sighed.

"Care to share it with me?"

"Maybe I will another time. I uh…" Yang hesitated. She hid it behind taking a drink, but the break in conversation was sign enough.

"Is it advice you're here for?" he asked

Yang shook her head.

His smile cracked a little but didn't fall. "A dance, then?" he asked. "Do you want me to perform for you again?"

She nodded.

He felt a flash of annoyance. This demure, nervous girl didn't feel like his best friend. She didn't feel like the kind of person who would backhand an Ursa in the face, and that gnawed away at him. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.

"O-Of course."

"Then you'll need to look at me." he said. "I'm not going to dance for you while you're staring at the floor."

Yang's head snapped up to meet his. She didn't sit naturally, however. It was more akin to someone being interrogated in a police station. A kind of blank-faced look with stiff shoulders that said they were guilty as anything, but would never admit it.

Jaune let out a long sigh and stepped back. His hands, which had hovered around his shirt buttons, fell back to his side and he instead leaned down to pour himself a drink.

"What… what are you doing?" Yang asked.

"You don't actually want this, Clover. If you did, you wouldn't look like you were afraid I've hidden a bomb under my shirt. You look terrified."

"What? No, I don't!"

"I've seen more confident people at the dentist. Something is bothering you, and I don't think a striptease is the solution."

"Nothing's bothering me!" Yang retorted. She pushed herself up and stood with arms planted on her hips.

Something in that stirred with him, even if only a little. Defiance… it felt a little bit more like her. "Then why do you look so afraid?" he asked. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Afraid? Whoah, this girl isn't afraid of anything, buster."

Normally, he would have agreed – but that just wasn't the case here. There were signs, hidden beneath the surface, of the woman he called friend. They were buried, however. "Then ask me again," he said. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I… I want you to strip."

"Do you?" he asked, and took a step towards her. "You don't sound very sure of that."

Yang took a step back, but then seemed to catch herself. Something flashed in her lilac eyes and she forced herself forward instead. She was around the same height as him, but it still had to tilt her head up a little to meet his eyes. "I'm sure," she said. "I'm not some coward." Her eyes flashed with emotion; anger, pride… determination.

That look fit her. She looked far more beautiful with it, enough so that it took his breath away for a brief instant. Her breath mingled with his, but he refused to back down. "Is that so?" he said. "You're sure of this, now? Is this what you really want?"

"I-It is."

The hesitation was back, even if she gritted her teeth together and pushed through it. It was still there, and it still made him want to challenge it. He wasn't sure why, only that it didn't feel like Yang if she acted the demure, nervous girl who barely spoke.

It irritated him… in a way he couldn't explain.

"Prove it."

She blinked. "Eh?"

"Prove it," he repeated. He reached out with both hands to take hers, and then placed them palm-down on either side of his chest. "You have me for the full hour," he went on. "If what you want is for me to take off this top-"

Jaune pushed her hands a little higher, so that her fingers brushed against the top button of his black shirt.

"-then prove it."

* * *

 **Wow, I initially made a pretty amusing spelling mistake at the end, wherein I missed the r out of shirt, and basically ended the chapter with Jaune pulling her hands to touch the top of his shit and then telling her to prove it.**

 **I suppose that would be the critical fail of flirting rolls.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 11** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21  
**

* * *

Yang's pulse raced. Her hands were on his chest, palms against the thin fabric of his shirt, and she had no idea what to do. Any control she'd had over the situation seemed to have fled, now replaced with a gnawing anxiety that left her mouth dry and legs weak. It was bad enough she felt like a frightened schoolgirl, but when she looked up into his face, it was to see his sapphire eyes challenging her to do it.

Prove it? Prove that seeing him strip was what she wanted? Yang swallowed and looked back down to his black, silk shirt. She wasn't sure what she wanted.

Up until that point, she'd always been able to convince herself what she was doing wasn't something to be ashamed of. Crimson had a distance, even if that was only a few feet, and that allowed her to believe she wasn't involved. He wasn't dancing for her and she wasn't making him… he was just doing his own thing and she, a spectator. Now, he was stood before her, his body beneath her hands, and his pulse felt _very_ real against her fingertips.

She couldn't pretend this wasn't about her, or that it wasn't something she specifically asked for. Her hands balled into fists, clutching with it the fabric of his shirt. All it would take would be one good tug and she could pull it open. She wouldn't need the torturous effort of undoing each button one at a time. She was already paying him five hundred lien. He could buy ten quality shirts with that. All she had to do was close her eyes, take a deep breath and tear his top open. It would prove her point, she would win the challenge, and then he could get on with the show and leave her breathless – help distract her from other thoughts.

Yang's hands tightened. The muscles in her arm twitched and she made to tear it apart.

She didn't.

She couldn't.

Yang wasn't even aware Crimson had reached up to move her hands off him until he was pushing her down into the couch and taking a place beside her. She kept her head slow, humiliated that she'd been forced to back away in such a matter. No one at Beacon would ever believe her to panic like that, to be weak-willed and give up.

"I could tell you didn't really want it," he said. "You were too desperate, and that doesn't seem right. From what I know of you, Clover, you're too innocent for that."

"Innocent but visiting strip club?" she barked a laugh.

"You'd be surprised how common that is. Some come here because they feel they have to, or that it makes them brave or mature. Others feel pressured into it by friends or do it for whatever reason they have. They look uncomfortable, reluctant, and just a little bit desperate."

Her cheeks heated up at that, and she buried her face in her hands. Gods, that was not the words she wanted to hear in regards to herself.

"Not _that_ kind of desperate," Crimson placed an arm around her shoulders, and despite how her body stiffened, she didn't find his touch to be intrusive _or_ unsettling. It felt… friendly, comfortable. "It's the kind of desperation to make something happen, anything, so long as it means they don't have to sit there feeling awkward. That's what I get from you sometimes."

"I enjoy the dances, though…"

"You can enjoy something while still feeling out of your depth." Crimson reached over with his other hand to pour her a drink. She sipped at it, allowing the strong and bitter alcohol to wash away her shame.

"Why didn't you strip for me?" she asked.

"Because you didn't really want it. You looked to the floor, the walls, anywhere that didn't involve having to look at me. You were clearly embarrassed, and not the normal kind. You looked… ashamed." He paused to pour a glass for himself, and then gently clinked it against her own. There was something surreal about the situation, about being pressed into the side of a man she'd just paid to get naked for her. With little else to do, she tipped back the glass and drank with him. "I thought I'd test it a little," he went on. "I could have been wrong, in which case you'd have felt confident enough to do it, and I'd have continued the show from there. You didn't, though, so I guess I was right."

"You danced for me last time…" She didn't mean for it to come out as an accusation, but it did.

Crimson winced. "I was caught off-guard," he said. "It was just so much of a surprise that I automatically did what I was asked without really thinking about it."

"I enjoyed it."

"I'm good at what I do. It doesn't mean you wanted it, and you certainly didn't need it."

She felt a small thrill run through her at his casual confidence, the self-assured certainty that he could arouse her if he wanted to. She didn't doubt it. How could she when he'd done it so many times before? That same lust was quickly followed by the same guilt that plagued her, and she ducked her head down.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "And I don't mean here and with this… you never showed any interest in making me perform for you before. What changed?"

"Nothing."

"It isn't `nothing`, Clover." Crimson pulled her a little further into his side, but smiled comfortingly when she panicked. He didn't try anything, though. He just pulled her against him, so that the side of her head rested in the crook of his shoulder. "I've said before that people like to come here to talk. Right now, I can be your best friend or closest confidante. Not a word you say will ever make it past my lips. You can talk to me."

Yang sighed and allowed her eyes to drift shut. This… wasn't how she'd planned the night to go, but she couldn't help but feel relieved it had anyway. A part of her had always known the way she was dealing with her problem was wrong, but she just didn't know what she was meant to do. "Things are complicated at school," she whispered.

Crimson took her glass and refilled it for her. "Tell me about it," he said, as he handed it back to her and poured some for himself.

She tried to find the right way to explain, but her throat clammed up each time. Eventually, she glanced away and downed her drink, slamming the glass back down onto the table. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You do. You're just not sure how."

"Same thing, isn't it? If I don't want to talk about it because I don't know how to, it still means I don't want to." Yang was painfully aware of how belligerent she sounded, but Crimson simply shook with mirth beside her.

"Maybe so… why don't you have a rest?" He patted his lap with one hand. Yang glared at him suspiciously, but his smile seemed perfectly honest. "You can trust me. When have I steered you wrong?"

True, she supposed. If he tried anything, she wasn't exactly some kind of helpless waif, either. She was a huntress and a damned good one. Grudgingly, Yang allowed him to shift her down so that the back of her head rested in his lap, her hair splayed out over the couch. Her feet dangled off the end. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but paused when his hands came down to gently stroke her hair.

"Relax," he whispered, his fingers running through her tresses, as his thumbs gently rubbed her temples. "Even I can see how stressed you are."

Yang didn't respond. She was too busy feeling her body slump as the wonderful sensation took over. It was like the last time, except somehow far better because of how stressed she felt. All the worries about Jaune, Beacon and that stupid four-man date they had… they weren't solved, but they ceased to matter. They went forgotten almost immediately, with only him, her and his wonderful hands to think about.

This… this was far better than a striptease. Yang's breath came out in a long, relieved sigh.

What would her father think if he could see her, or Ruby? Here she was, laid down on a man's lap as he stroked her hair, except that the man was a stripper and she'd paid him for the privilege. Would they be ashamed of her? Probably not… Ruby would panic and assume she should have done more to help, while her dad would have been much the same. They could both be such worrywarts. _They can't help me with this, though. Ruby's not exactly the best to speak with about social things, and dad… I don't want to put him through that._ Taiyang went through enough every time he saw a picture of Summer, and likely her real mother too. She didn't want to stress him out any further.

"Have you ever loved someone?" she asked. She wasn't sure where the question came from, but it slipped from her lips before she could think about it. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I haven't," Crimson said. He didn't stop massaging her, and her eyes felt too heavy to open, but it didn't sound like he was upset with her question. "I've never loved someone in a romantic way. Friendship, yes, but not love like you mean it."

"Really?" she asked. "There's no Mrs or Miss Crimson waiting at home?"

He laughed, and she felt it through his legs below her head. "If there was, they wouldn't be called that. It may surprise you, but Crimson isn't my real name."

"Gasp," Yang deadpanned. "I don't even know what to believe anymore." She giggled when one of his fingers flicked her nose. The same awkwardness that had pervaded the air before seemed gone. In its place was a strange camaraderie, a sense of comfort, like two close friends relaxing together after a hard day's work. It would have been perfect, but for the ever-present reminder both a time limit and a bill at the end of it. She ignored that bitter thought and pushed on. "I'm kinda surprised, though. I mean, you seem like the kind of person who could have any woman he wanted."

"Crimson could… but they would not be so interested in the man behind the mask."

"Ooh, terrible scars?" she teased. "Is that why you hide your face?"

"I suppose I could drop an enigmatic line about a scarred soul, but that would feel dramatic. In all honesty, I'm just a normal guy." His hands paused for a second, but continued before she could miss their presence. "It's difficult to find someone in this kind of work. People who know what you're capable of want to see it all the time… nobody wants to keep their mask on, even when they go home."

"It sounds rough…" Yang bit back a short moan when he found a particularly stiff muscle in her shoulder and eased it with his fingers. "Isn't Nina married though?"

"She's married to Brian, the dancer you saw perform with her. It's a little different when both sides know what it's like. Most of the people who work here don't have any partners… some flit between casual relationships, and those that do have more often hide what it is they do from their loved ones. It's usually the women who hide it," he added. "I suppose that's just hormones, though. Most of the men who work here aren't looking for commitment and just sleep with whoever they want."

It made sense, she supposed. The majority of the dancers she'd seen were young, for obvious reasons. Crimson had mentioned once before how everyone had a reason for doing what they did, but that for most people it was money or necessity. It wasn't hard to imagine what necessity women might have, especially those with children. Twenty-something guys, on the other hand, could afford to be a little more loose with their time. Maybe that was unfair… some would probably have kids too, but the way he explained it made it seem otherwise.

"You sound like you don't agree with it," she said.

"There's nothing wrong with what they do," Crimson said. His voice betrayed him, however, and she noticed a small hint of disapproval in it. It calmed her a little, even made her smile. "They don't force anyone, and it's no business of ours what they do with their clients after hours. I wouldn't ever want to do the same, though. I'd hate to try and live a lie like that."

"Same… if you can't be yourself, why bother?"

The words were automatic and heartfelt, but she realised the hypocrisy in them a moment later. Here she was, _Clover_ , paying another man to pretend he cared about her. It also reminded her of what she'd initially intended to use him for… and the word `use` felt very appropriate. She'd meant for him to be nothing more than a distraction, to satisfy her base urges to try and help her forget about her complicated emotions and her friends back at Beacon. She'd seen him as just a man in a mask… someone she could use and abuse for her own benefit, then toss away. What did it matter if he agreed or disagreed? She was the customer… she could do what she wanted.

Shame washed over her once more, and she tilted her head to hide her guilt. It left her looking at his stomach, his hands still in her hair. "Sorry," she mumbled.

His hands paused. "What for…?"

"For asking you to strip," she said, "for making you strip before. I didn't even think about what it meant for you, I just felt like I needed it and decided you were convenient."

"It's fine…"

Her temper spiked and she opened her eyes to glare at him. "It's not fine," she snapped. "I treated you like you weren't even human, like you were some kind of…"

"Whore?"

"I didn't say that!"

"I don't think you meant it, either," Crimson chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not upset. I know what you mean, though, and for what it matters; you don't need to apologise for any of it. I think it's obvious something is bothering you, so it makes sense you'd not be at your best."

Yang glowered at him for a little longer but surrendered to his touch once more when it was clear his smile was honest. "I still didn't mean what you said. I never thought of you as something like that." She'd meant more along the lines of someone she could use and throw aside, whose opinion didn't matter because he provided a service and nothing more. No matter how much she tried to find a word for such a thing, however, that damning one kept coming back. "Do people actually call you that?" she asked.

"Some do, some don't." He shrugged. "It depends on the person, what they want, and what they believe in… there are some who condemn those who would sell even the sight of their body. They call us disgusting, immoral, weak or stupid. They act like it's their given right to sit on the high horse and judge, never having experienced life as others have."

"Screw those people…"

"I'd rather not," he smiled. "Then there are those who accept what we do, but like to distance themselves from it. Rather than admit any fault of their own, they accuse us of being whores. Some even use it to get off on. There are a few women who like to call me it because it makes them feel powerful. I suppose it's not so bad, then. You know they don't mean it in a cruel way." It still didn't sound right, though, and Yang frowned from her position in his lap. "Then, there's just those that get upset," Crimson added. "The show isn't good enough, they're in a bad mood or drunk and they just throw out insults left and right. This _is_ a club, after all. Have enough people cramped together with booze and something will go wrong."

"I don't think you're a whore," she said.

"I know."

She felt a little surprise, more at the certainty in his voice than anything else. "You do?"

"Do you think I would be this nice to just anyone?" he asked. "If I didn't care about your wellbeing, I'd have faked a smile and disrobed for you. You would have left sated, but unhappy, and I would be five hundred lien richer."

A warm glow settled on her, and for a moment she wanted to flush and giggle at it. Instead, she snuggled a little further into his lap and smiled. He could be lying, she knew. Hell, it was in his best interests to lie and keep her as a client. She didn't think he was, however, and that made her feel special. "Tell me more about how you care for me," she teased.

"Fishing for compliments?"

Her brow twitched. That line sounded familiar somehow, but with his hands on her, she couldn't place it. She grinned instead. "My ego has been known to demand satisfaction. I'm fairly high maintenance."

"Better to be that and know it, than to be someone who thinks they're low maintenance when they're not."

"Oh, I'm definitely not low maintenance," she laughed. "I mean, I'm not as bad as some people," and Weiss leapt to mind there, "but I'm not the kind of girl that would be happy with no effort being put in. I've always imagined being in a relationship where both sides try their best to make the other happy." And no one would leave, be it to their death, or for reasons unknown. She would never just up and abandon someone she claimed to love. "What about you?" she asked. "If you were one, which would you be?"

"Probably high maintenance," he admitted. "I don't think I'd _ask_ for much, but I would probably expect it."

"Greedy~"

"You just said you were the same."

"Greedy~" she repeated with a little laugh.

"I don't need to hear that from someone paralysed from a massage."

"I'm not paralysed…"

"Prove it. Get up."

Yang flung her arms back, stretching her body over his legs as she luxuriated in his warmth. "I don't want to," she moaned. "Don't make me."

"And this is why you'd be high maintenance," Crimson sighed. He didn't stop massaging her though, which was a definite plus.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what she wanted more at that very moment. It wasn't just the physical sensations, but also the mental stress relief, the easy way she could let go of her troubling thoughts and just chat. She could do the same with Jaune, sure, but she'd have been on tenterhooks the entire time, nervous as she tried to ignore every touch. Here, there wasn't that same feeling. Crimson was a professional… and apparently someone who cared enough not to let her make a silly mistake. "Thanks, Crimson," she sighed.

"First an apology, now a thank you," he said. "What's this one for?"

"For not letting me do something I didn't really want to."

"I seem to recall I introduced myself as an entertainer, the first time we met. I wouldn't be much of one if I let a customer do something I knew they would regret. Do you want to talk about what is really bothering you?"

She did… but…

"Not yet," she begged. "One day, I promise."

His hands pushed a little closer to her scalp, and she lost herself in the feeling of his hands massaging her thoughts away. "Another time, then," he said, smiling down on her. "For now, let me help you relax."

Now _that_ she could agree with…

/-/

Jaune's hands ached by the time the hour passed, but there wasn't a part of him that regretted it. Yang's normally neat hair was a little messier than usual, but her smile was positively radiant. She groaned as she sat up, body creaking as she stretched her neck from side to side. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her and stood up behind her. "Better?" he asked.

" _So_ much better," Yang, or Clover as it were, smiled. "You know, you could open up a massage parlour with hands like those. I'd be your best customer."

He wished he could. He'd thought of it, once or twice, but the costs were inhibitive and real estate in Vale – safe and large capital that it was – could cost more than he would make in a lifetime as a part-time stripper. A city of opportunity, they called it. Hah… an opportunity for those who already had money, whether it be from family or elsewhere. There was a reason the criminal empire in the city was so well established. People like Torchwick and Junior were a dime a dozen, though few could match their reputations. Money was not easy to come by.

Which was why his insides squirmed when Yang fished around in her pocket and handed some over to him.

"Here," she said. "It's the five hundred I owe you."

"Keep it," he said, holding his hand out to close her fingers about the money. "You paid for a show and I didn't give you one."

"I paid to be satisfied," Yang said, pushing it back towards him. "I may have asked for a show, but like you said, I didn't _want_ it. You gave me something better and I'm paying you for it."

He looked down at the money she'd forced into his hands. It felt heavy, more so than it ought to, and it reminded him of the cash he'd taken before, none of which he'd yet spent. He hadn't been able to bring himself to, since it didn't feel like something he'd earned.

"You don't have to," he said.

"I want to," Yang smiled and backed away. "Thanks for everything, Crimson. I'll see you again, okay?"

Again, more…? He supposed it was inevitable, but the thought made his stomach churn. He only just managed to smile and wave for her as she pushed out of the curtain and away, but it fell from his face a moment later. Helping Yang feel better wasn't a bad thing… he enjoyed it, entirely because of who she was and what she meant to him. He'd told an almost ridiculous amount of lies in that session just to make her feel better.

The idea that people often came to him for comfort, that was true – but not quite in the way he'd expressed it. None of them wanted to sit by him and talk… they wanted to hide their pain in physical affection, in touches and whispered words, in his skin and voice. He didn't care about them, either, except as people he needed to please for pay. Yang was different. She was a friend, and he _wanted_ to help her.

But he didn't want to be _paid_ for it. If she wanted someone to talk to, she could have come to him in Beacon and he would have been there for her. If she wanted a massage, he would have given her one for free, for hours if needs be. She didn't know he could, of course – but that didn't help the situation. _What kind of friend charges another for their time? This is insane._

"Crimson," a voice from outside warned. "You've got another customer."

Jaune sighed, wiped the frustration from his face and became the man in the mask once more. "I'm ready," he said, and smiled handsomely at the middle-aged woman who entered. Not unattractive, but not attractive either, she looked him up and down like he was a piece of steak. She didn't look into his eyes, nor did she address _him_ , even when she told him her name and asked him to show her what he had.

Crimson smiled, as he was expected to, and pushed the woman down into the warm couch. His hands fell to his waistband as he began to sway left and right.

He wished he could have gone back to Beacon with Yang.

/-/

"Hey, wait up!"

Jaune paused in the Beacon gardens and looked behind him, in time to see Yang approach with a wave. "Hello Yang," he said.

"Hey to you too, champ. I've not seen you around all day. What gives?" The blonde seemed in a good mood, especially compared to earlier the previous night. She was dressed in her usual outfit, though a few hairs out of place told of the affects her late night had on her.

He felt it too, hence his absence. "I slept in," he admitted with a little yawn. "It was a late night doing shipments for Reg, and we've got that night out tonight as well. I figured I might as well prepare by getting more sleep."

"Heh, sorry about that," Yang laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot with Pyrrha like that. It just sort of came out before I could really think about it."

"It's fine. Honestly, maybe it's a good thing. Pyrrha likes me, I know, but maybe she'll calm down a little once she hangs out with us. Familiarity breeds contempt, after all."

"I'm not sure that works with feelings, Jaune."

Didn't it? He wasn't so sure. He'd heard plenty of stories about people getting together, everything being new and exciting, and then quickly the relationship would fall apart. That initial spark died out, and without anything more solid behind it, the attraction was gone. Everything became mundane and dull, with people drifting apart. With that in mind, wouldn't it make sense that Pyrrha would get used to him and lose a little bit of her crush?

"It can't hurt to try," he said. "Besides, when did you become the expert on love? Last I checked, you were as single as I am."

Yang's eyes flicked away, a rare moment of hesitation before it was gone and she laughed once more. "Why are you so against it, anyway?" she asked. "She's a pretty hot girl, least as far as I can tell."

He felt a little uncomfortable at the question, especially the implication that his partner somehow wasn't good enough for him. That couldn't be further from the truth, even before the comparison between their backgrounds was brought into it. Pyrrha was a great person, with a great personality and yes – if he wanted to be shallow – she looked fantastic too. It wasn't about that, though. Jaune sighed and looked around; just to make sure the redhead wasn't nearby. "It's not that she isn't good enough," he said. "It's just… I don't feel like Pyrrha knows me well enough to _have_ feelings for me."

"You think she's imagining it? Jaune, that's a bit insulting…"

"No, no, I think she means it," he assured the blonde. "I think she has a crush on me, but I'm not sure it's on _me_. It's hard to explain…"

"Sounds it," Yang mumbled, one hand on her hip.

"Ah, I've got it. Imagine if a guy came up to you today and expressed his love for you…"

"The curse of a beauty like mine," Yang flicked her hair to the side, the same hair he'd run his hands through last night, not that she knew it. He shook his head and forged on.

"This guy, he's really nice and friendly and not bad looking, either. He's your type, what type that is."

"Sounds good so far. I'm guessing there's a catch."

"There is," Jaune nodded. "The problem is, he thinks of you as some kind of perfect woman; kind, chivalrous, without fault… you can do no wrong in his eyes and no matter how many times you try to convince him otherwise, he won't believe it. He knows you, or rather, he thinks he does. He knows you, and is certain of what he knows – even if you're not."

"Ugh," Yang's face twisted a little at the thought. "Yeah, I can see why that would be weird. Pyrrha, though? I mean, she speaks the best of you, but she never seems that bad."

"Oh, she isn't," he hurried to defend his partner. "Really, Pyrrha is _amazing_ , Yang – I'm really lucky to have her as my partner. I just wanted to give you an extreme example. The thing is… I just feel like Pyrrha's feelings came on too quick. She never got the chance to know me, the real me, before it all got clouded by rose-tinted goggles."

"Would it make a difference if she knew the real you?" Yang looked hopeful for some reason. Maybe she felt bad for Pyrrha… that seemed like something she might do. Yang was a friend to just about everyone, after all.

"Maybe," he shrugged, without any real commitment. "It's hard to say." The truth, after all, was a little more complicated than he liked to admit. He didn't want Crimson involved with any of them any further than he had to be. "What are you up to anyway?" he asked.

"Waiting for Blake," Yang shrugged. "She said she would meet me out here."

"I'm surprised she agreed to come."

"Me too… I owe her something special for it."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at that, but Yang shrugged and would say any more. It was a lost point anyway, for the dark-haired girl appeared from the nearby trees and moved towards them. She nodded to each of them. "Yang, Jaune…"

"Hey Blakey, looking good~"

The faunus sighed and rolled her eyes, but Jaune couldn't help but agree. She wore tight, black pants that led down into shin-high boots of the same colour. A belt hung around her waist, but the white top she wore exposed her stomach and a fair amount of her arms. _She's going to wear that to a club?_ Jaune groaned internally. He was going to be beating guys off her with a stick for crying out loud.

"What?" Blake asked, eyes narrowed. "What are you staring at?"

"Your clothes, probably," Yang grinned. "You realise we're off to a nightclub, right? That's a pretty inviting outfit you're wearing."

"It's all I have," Blake growled. "It was this, my uniform or my combat outfit. Aren't we going to be sticking together, anyway? I didn't sign up to be accosted by hormonal guys."

"Eh, glare at them like that and you'll be fine," Yang said. "Come on, we should go grab Pyrrha and get this show on the road. How were Ruby and the others when you left?"

"Planning what they're determined will be the best girl's night in ever," Blake sighed. "Nora is there and already causing chaos. Part of me actually thinks I have the better end of the deal." The faunus glared at her partner, who chuckled nervously. "I'm sure that will change."

Jaune smiled as he listened to them banter between one another. Maybe Blake would be a good addition. Her sarcasm and wit would help break the ice, and so long as those two kept going on, it would keep Pyrrha from getting the wrong impression. This needed to be a fun, friendly and casual night out – one which made it clear to everyone that it was drinks between good friends and nothing more.

 _We'll head to the club, find a table, buy some drinks and just chat for a few hours. It'll be fine. Who knows, it might even become a regular thing._

When they reached the JNPR dorm, Yang pushed past him with a wink to hammer her fist on the wood, "Hey, Pyrrha – you ready?"

"Jaune…?"

Yang glanced back to him to roll her eyes. "Do I sound like him?" she called back. "We're all out here, though. You ready to do?"

"One second," Pyrrha's voice returned. There was some sound from within, of things being put away and someone moving about. He hadn't seen much of Pyrrha for the day. She'd gone out into Vale earlier, back when he'd been asleep, and then they hadn't bumped into one another since. Still, he trusted she'd know what kind of stuff to wear. The door opened with a lurch, and the redhead stepped out with a nervous smile. "How do I look?"

Jaune's heart fell. She was dressed in tight, denim trousers that hugged her frame and showed off her long legs. A light green top clung tightly to her bosom, with a cream jacket over the top, left open. She'd even done her hair, or maybe had it cut out in Vale. The whole outfit looked new, in fact, and did everything it could to accentuate everything good about her figure. "You look beautiful," he said honestly.

What else was he supposed to say? She looked fantastic, mature and sexy – but that was the whole point, wasn't it? It was date-wear… the kind of thing you wore to impress someone – to impress _him_.

"Thank you, Jaune." Pyrrha's cheeks darkened as she smiled and stepped forward. Behind him, he heard Yang laugh nervously, as though she didn't want to draw attention to herself but knew she'd messed up.

 _Yeah_ , he agreed.

This was going to be an interesting night…

* * *

 **I know a lot of people hate whenever I have a section which might leave Pyrrha in a bad situation, but it's honestly hard not to. I've never been a fan of the "pair off the spare" trope, since I think that does the poor girl an even worse disservice. She likes Jaune, and whether that's good or not (and we all have our views), I don't want to just "write it away" to avoid the issue. It's worth noting that I don't actually get any pleasure out of bashing Pyrrha, though, as one or two have suggested in the past. I dislike the "portrayal" of her character in the show, but don't dislike her personally.  
**

 **I'll write an arkos someday too... eventually.**

 **Also, Blake's outfit is the same as she wore in canon on the Paladin mission. And man, looking back on it, that definitely is a little more revealing than one would wear to a nightclub.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 18** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'd just like to point out that yes, I'm aware the cast are 17, and that based on where you are, the age-rating for drinking might be different. I've decided to imagine Vale as being a little younger than normal, however, partly because we see Yang in Junior's club, and she seems relaxed enough ordering a drink to suggest she knows her way around it.**

 **Also, Vale being a place beset by monsters, life expectancy likely being low, and the nature of the cast as huntsmen and huntresses makes me imagine that certain age restrictions might be lower than in our world. After all, if someone in Signal (presumed 13-17) can wield a gun and potentially be killed by Grimm, then I'm sure it would be a bit odd to say "But no alcohol until you're 21!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

With her past as a White Fang member having been revealed, Blake somewhat justifiably assumed that she'd already faced what was likely to be the most awkward situation in her life. She'd had to explain to a Schnee of all people why she was once part of an organisation which hunted and killed them. How was she to find a situation worse than that?

 _I should have known better,_ Blake sighed. _Where Yang is involved, anything is possible._

Just to make sure her partner knew of her ire, she shot the blonde a fierce glare, but Yang didn't see it. She was too busy trying to shimmy further into Blake's side to avoid Jaune, who in turn shimmied closer to Yang in order to avoid Pyrrha, who… well, it wasn't a term yet, but Blake thought she could coin the `awkward-shimmy-cycle` line already. All she needed was Sun to appear and shimmy towards her, then they could all join together in blissful shimminess.

Blake blinked and looked down into her glass. Okay, maybe the drink was stronger than she'd thought if she was having thoughts like that. She felt Yang nudge against her and scowled. Or maybe her mind was being infected by the insanity shown by everyone else at the table. Blake glared at them all.

None of them noticed, of course. The four were sat around a small table with four comfortable chairs, the remainder having been taken away by other guests who asked if they were free to use. The low buzz of conversation hung over what was actually quite a nice bar area, something of a reserved spot Jaune proved able to get them into thanks to his employment at the club. Honestly, it was better than she'd expected, which was to be crushed at a bar among hundreds of other bodies. _The free and fast drinks don't hurt either,_ she thought, taking a sip of her own and savouring the fruity taste. Jaune didn't go to the bar so much as he walked behind it and mixed their drinks for them, the staff – and even half of the customers – not batting an eye at him. It was obvious he knew his way around it, and Blake found herself grudgingly impressed with the drinks he'd made them.

She felt Yang push against her once more, and with a low growl, Blake dug her heels in and refused to move. Yang pressed into her, while Jaune's chair scraped over to sit near her, and Pyrrha's to be nearer to him. It was, in a word, ridiculous. They only used half of the round table, and Blake steadfastly ignored Yang's betrayed expression.

She may have been guilt-tripped into accompany her partner, but she was _not_ playing ring around the table.

"I'm surprised at how nice this place is," Pyrrha chirped, hardly even aware of the byplay. The redhead's eyes sparkled as she looked around, and Blake hadn't failed to notice how she looked ever more impressed each time Jaune went up and made them drinks. "I never realised where you worked was so incredible, Jaune."

"Ah well, we're pretty up-market for a club." He smiled at the compliment, and hid his awkwardness far better than Yang did. "You guys don't see it since I work here, but the entry fee and the drinks are all far more expensive than what you'd find elsewhere – even for the same drink." He held up his own. "This would be about twenty lien here, but it would only be twelve down the road."

"Is that normal?"

"You pay for the atmosphere. The music is better, the dance floors cleaner and the club is less busy than others, which means less queues and such." He shrugged. "It also gets rid of people who just want to get drunk and cause trouble."

"Clearly not very well," Blake mumbled with an eye on Yang.

"Hey!"

"Not with Yang," Jaune agreed. "I don't even think the bouncers dared to challenge her when she came in. Then again, it was pretty obvious she'd just come from a fight and she even had her weapons out."

"Whoah, whoah, you're making me sound like some kind of reprobate!"

"You're not?" Jaune managed to keep a calm face for about three seconds before he burst out laughing at Yang's indignant expression. "Well, you can hardly blame us. We had no idea what you were coming in for."

"Yeah, well…" Yang grumbled and sipped her drink, some kind of strawberry concoction she guarded like it was made of solid gold. "That guy certainly seemed to think he knew." She sounded annoyed, and Blake raised an eyebrow, prompting her partner to explain. "There was some idiot who thought I was looking for a good time. He wouldn't take no for an answer and really decided to push his luck. I was going to knock him down a few pegs, but a certain bar tender came to my rescue."

"His rescue, more like," Jaune said. "Even back then, I was well aware of how that encounter would have ended."

"Still, it was a nice thought," Yang grinned. "You were like my knight in shining armour, except armed with drinks instead of weapons. I think that was the best part."

"And not when you got a card for free drinks?"

"It was a good night."

"It sounds like it," Pyrrha said. The redhead smiled, but there was a certain sharp quality to her eyes that detracted from it. She seemed a little upset at how close Yang and Jaune were to one another, and doubtless the conversation being about how they first met didn't help.

Blake buried her awkwardness in having another drink, all the while wishing she could go back in time and sew her lips shut before she agreed to this. _So, Pyrrha is jealous, Yang is… complicated and Jaune is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Meanwhile, I'm the only sane one here, and I'm tempted to drown this entire night in drink on the off-chance I can forget it ever happened._ The night wasn't exactly shaping up to be a good one.

Luckily, Jaune seemed to notice, or maybe he knew all along, for he turned the conversation to one about Beacon and their teams, making sure to address Yang and Pyrrha equally. That gave Blake a chance to breathe a sigh of relief and move a little to the side for room. Yang budged instantly along with her, and earned a glare for that, but at least it wasn't a cat fight about to happen. Pyrrha giggled and took another long drink from her glass, her eyes locked onto her not-so-secret crush as he talked.

Honestly, Blake was surprised she hadn't said something to him already. This was Pyrrha Nikos, a competition fighter who had risen to glory over the defeated bodies of her opponents. Assumptions notwithstanding, Blake assumed at least a certain level of self-confidence and aggressiveness would be necessary for such a career. Why was she so passive now? Sure, teenage romance could be different to fighting in a ring, but it just didn't make sense for Pyrrha to be confident enough to stand on a stage before tens of thousands of people - and probably more over the television - but then to balk and stammer when confronted with someone like Jaune.

It was bizarre…

 _Then again, I'd have expected Yang to know what to do in a situation like this as well, and she's about as useful as chocolate ammo._ Blake sighed as she looked at her partner. The blonde girl chatted animatedly with Pyrrha and Jaune, but there was always a certain degree of hesitation only she could see. It was small enough to pass as something else, and probably did to Jaune. Blake could only spot it because she knew to look for it, and that was only because Yang confided in her. In fact, as she watched her partner, the girl's lilac eyes seemed to grow wider and wider. Eventually, she stood up.

"Yang?" Jaune asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope. I just needed the bathroom. Hey Blake, you want to come with?"

It was worded as a question, but Blake caught the request easily enough. _Once I was a terrorist, now I'm being dragged away for a toilet-conference straight out of a romance movie. If Adam could see me now…_

"I guess I do," she sighed.

/-/

Jaune bit back a groan as he watched Yang and Blake abandon him to his fate. He then instantly felt like an asshole for thinking that, and looked back to his partner. Pyrrha was his friend, his partner and someone he genuinely _did_ like being around. It was just… her overtures were sort of ruining that. Was it his fault? He wasn't sure. He hadn't asked for it to be like this, nor for her to feel the way she did and make their friendship complicated. He'd been so happy to make another friend, and then this…

"What else do people do at clubs?" Pyrrha asked. She sipped some of her drink, a light mojito she'd taken a shine to, and looked about at the other tables.

"Not much, really. People hang out, chat, drink together." Visit the strip club, have a private session, a few other things he wasn't going to say. "That and dance, really."

"Dancing?" Pyrrha's head perked up, and he cursed his mistake. "I've never danced at a nightclub before. To be honest, I've only ever danced at a few family events, and those… well, the music wasn't like this."

"I can imagine." Jaune poked at his glass as silence threatened to settle between them. He couldn't fail to notice her shoulders slump, and to feel the dagger in his heart from it. Whether or not he'd intended to, he'd invited her for a night out, and that meant showing her a good time. He took a breath, followed by a quick drink, and smiled at her. "Do you want to hit the dance floor?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to dance?" He nodded his head in the direction of the music. "Yang and Blake can find us easily enough and you might as well get the full club experience." It didn't need to be anything overt, either. Dancing was just dancing and he could make of it what he wanted. It was his forte, after all, even if he'd be keeping his clothes firmly on.

"That… that sounds like fun."

Pyrrha's smile was like the sun coming out in the morning, which only made him feel worse. She was beautiful when she was happy – he _liked_ it when she was happy. What was he supposed to do about this, though? In the end, he led her from the reserved area and towards one of the less busy dance floors. The Oyster had several floors, each of which had its own music and scene, but the one he chose was what would have been called the mainstream lounge. The music was recent, the décor pretty standard and the dance floor full, but not heaving. Some of the lower ones could get pretty crazy, especially the basement with its heavy metal. There was no way he was going to take Pyrrha there.

He took his hand in hers, wincing a little when he felt her jump, and dragged her through the crowd, out into a small space they could dance in. Bodies surrounded them, but no one really looked their way, even as he let go of her.

"What now?" Pyrrha asked, her voice raised over the music.

"Dance," he replied, and began to move his shoulders back and forth. To his horror, Pyrrha reached her arms out and took a step towards him. "Not like that," he rushed, catching her wrists and lowering them before she could start to ballroom dance with him. Gods, he worked here… he did _not_ need Nina to hear about him slow dancing with someone in a club. "The dancing here is different," he said. "Just… look at how other people are doing it."

Pyrrha flushed but did so, her emerald eyes reflecting the strobes of light that cut across them. She swayed her body from left to right, mimicking someone she'd caught on the edge of her vision, but her arms hung loose and flopped about.

He wanted to laugh, but knew she'd be hurt. Jaune took a step forward instead, and pulled her a little closer. "Listen to the music," he half-shouted. "Try and feel the beat of it, the bass and rhythm. Move your shoulders back and forth, and bring your arms with it." He helped her do so by moving her arms for her, but Pyrrha was a quick study and soon had it.

"Like this?"

"Try not to move your hands above your shoulders, not unless you want to really show off." He nodded to some woman in a tight white tube top a few feet away, who had both arms linked above her head and gyrated her hips against her partner. "Don't try and do something like that unless you know how. Just follow the beat and try to move with the music."

"I think I've got it…" Pyrrha smiled and stepped back, twisting softly, almost gently, but a little more in tune with the song. Her head bobbed up and down, and although she didn't really do anything adventurous, it was more than enough to look like she belonged.

"That's it," he grinned, proud with her. "You learn fast."

Pyrrha giggled. "I have a good teacher."

They danced for what must have been a good twenty or so minutes. Pyrrha was nervous at first, but got into it as she went on, and her training and intellect allowed her to even incorporate a few moves she saw other people doing. She could have been a professional dancer with a little training, but he supposed that was natural given her fitness. Jaune kept his own at her level, not really wanting to show off or make her feel like she had to prove herself. She laughed and whipped her head to the side, and he grinned at how wide the smile on her face was.

It was… fun. Her joy was an innocent one, in discovering a new activity and succeeding in it, and he could share in it as the person who taught her. She didn't push or move against him, even if she could have, and for a while, he was able to forget his worries and just enjoy dancing with his partner.

Things changed when the crowd pressed in and space became a little more premium. Pyrrha smiled awkwardly as their shoulders bumped together, while Jaune fought to keep what little space they had. The dance floor wasn't that full. There shouldn't be so many people.

"Oops, excuse me," someone mumbled, as they backed into him.

"It's fine," he said automatically, and then frowned when he realised the guy was doing it again. Jaune staggered back, pushed away as the man turned and mustered an apology for him. It was fake… as fake as the smile on Pyrrha's face when another man pushed up to dance with her.

Jaune's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, only for the one who'd knocked into him to mirror it. A year or two older than him, the guy had a friendly smile as he pretended to be dancing on his own, but kept getting in his way. Jaune sighed.

"Do you mind?"

"Huh?" The man raised his voice, as though he hadn't heard. "What?"

Jaune growled in frustration. Anyone else might have been confused, but he'd grown up in a club and knew all the tricks. A dance floor was a good place to pick up girls, but the problem was that they often hung in groups or with friends. A clumsy dancer could create space, though - give his buddy a chance to slip in by _accidentally_ cock-blocking someone else. Jaune scowled and looked past the guy, in time to see Pyrrha lean back as the other man reached out to touch her face.

The guy blocking him only had the time to cry out as he was pushed roughly aside. Sapphire eyes blazed as he stalked across the dance floor and lashed out.

The hand was stopped barely an inch from Pyrrha's cheek.

"Jaune," she whispered, and slipped behind him.

"You misplaced your dance partner," Jaune told the man, nodding back to his friend, who was just sitting up on the floor. Other dancers moved around him, many looking his way in amusement. The guy he had a hold of tried to yank his hand back, but his strength was nothing compared to that of a huntsman, even in training. Jaune kept his grip for a few seconds, just to prove the point, then let go. The man fell back and glowered at him.

"Hey, I was dancing with her."

"And now, you're not," Jaune snapped and wound an arm around Pyrrha's waist, just in case he had any other friends nearby. His eyes scanned the crowd, and he couldn't help but notice just how many people looked back. _So many? No, that doesn't make sense. Why is everyone staring at us?_ The realisation hit a second later. They weren't staring at him…

They were staring at Pyrrha Nikos.

He cursed and took a step back, suddenly aware of just how much attention they attracted. Her long, red hair, not to mention her outfit – it screamed of a girl out for a good time, and with her fame and reputation, there were at least a score of guys who looked ready to try and provide that. He felt like a man with a piece of prime steak in the middle of a pack of Beowolves.

"Jaune, what's wrong?"

Except that the prime steak didn't even realise it was prey… absolutely wonderful. He let his hand slip from her waist, to take her hand in his as he tugged her to the side. "I think we should give the dance floor a break for now."

"Why?" Pyrrha didn't argue, even as he tugged her along. His other arm forged a path between dancers, but he heard the guy he'd just knocked down shout out behind them. Great, they were following.

"You've got some adoring fans," he sighed. "We're going to lose them."

"Oh… I didn't realise. Do you think they'd go away if I gave them my autograph?"

"Pyrrha, I think they're after something a little more than that." He pulled her off the dance floor and over to the exit. En route, he nodded to one of the bouncers and gestured behind him. The suited man nodded and slowly meandered into the path of their pursuers. Jaune smirked as he heard them curse the bouncer to get out of the way. _I guess it's not quite as funny when the shoe is on the other foot, huh?_

"Jaune, I don't understand… what's the problem? If they're dangerous, it's not like we can't fight back."

"You mean apart from the fact I work here?" He dragged her to the left, into an employee-only area. One of the waiters inside opened his mouth to complain, but paused and raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. "Just passing through," Jaune mumbled. "Don't get any ideas."

"H-Hello," Pyrrha waved, before she was pulled past the guy altogether. It was only once they moved through and out of another door, back near a different bar entirely, that he let them stop and turned to face her. "Jaune," she mumbled. "What on Remnant was that?"

"Pyrrha, you _can't_ be this innocent," he groaned. "You _do_ realise what those guys were after, right?"

"Well, they wanted to dance with me."

"Yes… and why would they want to dance with you?"

"They…" Pyrrha paused for a good few seconds, and it was only when her cheeks started to heat up that he let go of her. "Oh," she murmured.

"Oh, indeed. Pyrrha, you realise you're beautiful, right? You're honestly several leagues ahead of most of the women who come out here, so it's pretty much expected that someone would try and chat you up. Did you seriously not notice?"

"I-I thought he was just being friendly…"

Was she kidding? How could she be so completely oblivious… no… wait. Jaune paused, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. He held up his hand before her face.

"Hey Pyrrha, can you track my hand for a moment?"

He moved it back and forth before her face, and her green eyes followed it. After three passes, she swayed forward and caught his wrist.

"Y-You're moving it too quickly," Pyrrha accused, _slurred_. "That's cheating!"

Oh Gods… this wasn't good.

/-/

Yang spotted Jaune and Pyrrha right as he pushed her down into a seat and whispered something into her ear. He caught their eyes at the same time, and made a gesture with his fingers for them to sit down with her. Yang nodded at the same time Pyrrha nodded, and Jaune walked away with a nod to her, and a pat on his partner's shoulder. Yang took the chance to push forward and raise a hand in greeting.

"Oh, hi Yang!" Pyrrha cheered and waved happily, perhaps a little _too_ happily.

"Hello there yourself." Yang settled down into a seat while Blake took the one beside her. "You look like you're in a good mood. We wondered where the two of you had gone."

"We danced for a bit." Pyrrha's cheeks were already flushed, but they seemed to get a little darker as she giggled. "I've never danced at a club before, so Jaune had to teach me how."

Yang felt a spike of unwelcome jealousy dig into her stomach. Her fingers tightened around her drink, but she forced the sensation down and pretended to be happy for the girl. "That's great. How was it?"

She wished she'd never asked.

"It was wonderful. He's a good teacher and he dances really well. There was a moment where some people tried to push us apart, though." Pyrrha frowned for a millisecond, but it was washed away with a light giggle. "Jaune stepped in to push them back and dragged me away. He said it was because I was too pretty."

"Yeah, we had a few guys look us up too," Yang boasted, then winced when Blake kicked her beneath the table. Her partner gave her a stern look, but luckily Pyrrha didn't seem to notice Yang's attempt at one-upping her. _I'm pretty too,_ she thought. _Jaune would have stepped in to help me out. In fact, he DID step in to help me out first, back when we met._

That counted!

"Is-" Pyrrha hiccupped and held a hand to her mouth. "S-Sorry. Is it normal for that to happen?"

Gods, Pyrrha sounded so innocent and unprepared. Yang felt a wave of shame for how she was acting. Hell, this wasn't supposed to be a competition at all since she'd already given up on the idea of them getting together. "It's not unusual," she explained. "I mean, a lot of people come here with the express purpose of trying to find someone, either for a long-term or short-term relationship. Sure, it can be weird when they come up and talk to you, but as long as they don't push, you should try not to be bothered by it." Yang shrugged. "If they don't ask, they don't get. Most people who try don't mean to be creepy or nasty about it. They're just being brave and approaching someone they think is attractive."

"Wait, you mean you _don't_ just punch everyone who tries?" Blake drawled.

"Hey now, that guy _was_ being pushy and definitely wouldn't take no for an answer. I actually happen to respect guys who feel confident enough to approach me, so long as they're polite about it." Yang smiled and took a quick drink. "Respect doesn't mean I'll say yes, but it means I'll give an excuse rather than say no. There's no need to make someone feel like crap when they're taking a chance like that."

"It's still a little awkward, but I see what you mean." Pyrrha reached for her own drink but seemed surprise to see there wasn't one in front of her. She blinked and looked back up. "It's weird how many people glare at Jaune, though. What's that about?"

"He's a guy alone with three sexy girls." Yang grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "In the mind of the drunk and jealous, that _clearly_ means he's sleeping with all three of us."

"T-That's ridiculous!"

"That's kind of a given when people are drunk, Pyrrha. It doesn't even occur to them that we might be friends. In their eyes, he's a lucky son of a bitch who is stealing all the attention away from them." Really, it was no different from initiation where several muscle-brained idiots had been wrestling to try and catch their attention. It was honestly funny Pyrrha hadn't noticed. _I guess that's the difference between us. She acts like she's never been out with friends before._

"It's definitely a new experience," Pyrrha said. She hiccupped a moment later and stood up. "Can you point me towards the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah sure, it's over there, by the back wall." Yang turned to gesture to the alcove, where a neon sign hung. Pyrrha thanked her and wandered over to it, but Yang's attention was soon taken by her partner.

"You're being jealous."

"I know…" Yang squirmed a little under her partner's golden eyes. "I'm trying my best, I swear."

"You're lucky she didn't notice."

"Hmm…" Yang nodded and finished the rest of her drink. Lucky indeed, especially since she didn't actually _want_ to get on Pyrrha's bad side. It wasn't the threat or the champion, but more than she genuinely liked the girl. Pyrrha was skilled and determined, but humble too – and that was a rare combination. "Kick me again if I act up. I've already said I'm going to leave Jaune to her, not that I think he wants a relationship."

"And you're truly okay with that?"

"No… but what can I do?"

"Ask him out yourself."

Yang laughed. "Not a chance. I as good as know his response already, and you're not blind enough to miss how he acts around Pyrrha." Yang sighed and slumped across the table. "I don't want that to be me. I don't want to watch a guy move away every time I try and get closer. Unlike Pyrrha, I think I'd notice."

"I can imagine how that would be bad," Blake sighed. Her partner looked up and then nudged her leg below the table. "Head up, he's coming back." Yang flashed Blake a grateful smile and pulled out a cocky smile as Jaune wandered back, two glasses in hand. He took one look at them and snorted.

"I thought you'd ditched us."

"Sorry." Yang ducked her head in silent apology, more than aware of what he really meant. She'd as good as abandoned him when she'd said she would play foil for Pyrrha. _Then again, I need a foil for you too, buster._ Yang paused and looked at the drinks in his hand. "Who is the water for?"

"Pyrrha," he sighed. "I think she's had enough. Where is she, anyway?"

"Toilets," Yang jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

"Was she okay?"

Yang opened her mouth to reply but paused. Now that he mentioned it, she _had_ been swaying a little. A tiny bit of panic wormed its way under her skin. "Hey Blake, can you go check on her quick?" she asked. "Just see if she's being sick or something. Give me a call if she is."

"As long as you're the one to handle it," Blake sighed, but did stand up and move away.

"I didn't realise she'd had that much," Yang apologised.

"Me neither." Jaune shook his head and settled down with his own drink. "I guess I got used to going out drinking with you. We're both a little more practised."

"Hmm…"

"She was nervous too," he sighed. "Maybe she felt she needed the confidence, or maybe she just took a sip every time she didn't know what to say." He chuckled into his glass. "I guess I'll be paying for this come the morning."

"Hangover duty?"

"I owe it to her." he said. "If she feels down and out, I'll do the medicine and breakfast run for her. If she feels sick… I guess I'll hold her hair back. Hopefully, she won't think it's a romantic gesture."

"Sick and vomit?" Yang laughed. "Somehow, I doubt it. My Uncle was the one to do it for me. He heard me talking about how I was going to sneak out with some friends and get drunk, and beat me to it. He sat me down and plied me with booze himself, until I was sick as a dog in my room. He then held my hair as I threw up into the toilet and said I now knew what it felt like if I had too much."

"He sounds like a character…"

"Uncle Qrow? Yeah, he is." Yang grinned. "On the flip side, it taught me to never have too much on a night out, and I was a damn sight safer with him than I would have been out in Vale."

"True tha-" Jaune cut off and stared past her. Yang was about to ask what he'd seen, but Blake's hands slammed down on the table. The faunus' eyes were wide, breath rising and falling.

"She's gone," Blake panted. "I couldn't find her."

* * *

 **Oh dear. I actually do go out drinking with girls quite often, just because I have more female friends than male. It's not unusual for me to be invited out with 6-8 girls, and we all huddle at a table chatting. Yeah, I have to get involved with talk on boyfriends and such, but it's nice insight. One thing I do face, however, definitely is jealousy from other guys.**

 **I am dating** _ **none**_ **of those girls, and they're all just friends, but nope – people glare, bump into me and accuse me of things because they're jealous I'm surrounded by attractive women. It's funny 90% of the time, but has actually gotten violent once or twice. It hardly hurts that** _ **I'm**_ **the one who tries to diffuse it, while the girls leap to my defence and are ready to start the fight themselves.**

 **Fun times, lol. I also do get "danced out" a lot as Jaune did here. Basically other guys trying to dance in a way to push me out so they can try and talk to the girls. Again, same result, often with my friends dragging me back in and glaring at those guys.**

 **Also yes, I've been in the above horror scenario too. Gods, that was a stressful moment.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 25** **th** **April**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter of Entertainer. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

It took a few seconds for his mind to process the information, and when it did, he paused to think for a few more. "Gone?" he said. "What do you mean she's gone!?"

"Not there," Blake said. "Gone, missing – I couldn't find her at all."

This couldn't be happening. Jaune's hands clenched into fists as he looked about, as though he might spot his partner by the bar or fighting her way back to the table. She wasn't, of course. Blake would have found her if that was the case. He moved away but paused as Yang's hand gripped his shoulder.

"Calm down," she said. "We all need to calm down. Blake, are you sure she wasn't there? Maybe she was just in one of the cubicles."

"They were all empty. I checked each one."

"Maybe she got lost, then. We can't just assume the worst." Yang sighed and looked around. Despite her demeanour, it was clear she was worried as well. "Blake, do you remember where the main entrance was?" She looked to the faunus, who nodded her head after a second's thought. "Good. I need you to hang around there and make sure Pyrrha doesn't leave. If she can't find us, there's a good chance she'll try and head back to Beacon. Whether she's drunk or not, I think we'd rather her not do that on her own."

Blake nodded her head and didn't want for anything more to be said. She pushed through them and began working her way through the crowd. Yang turned to him with a forced smile.

"I'll do the rounds of the women's toilets," she said. "There's a chance she just took my directions wrong or it was too busy and she went to look for another. You should-"

"I'll talk to the bouncers," he interrupted. "I can pass her description on and they'll tell me if they find her." It was the best he could do, and Yang nodded her head once he'd finished. She clapped a hand against his arm and rushed off to search the bathrooms.

"Keep your scroll out," she called before she left. "Contact me if you find her."

He nodded in return, but pushed in the opposite direction from the bar once she'd left. He doubted she'd go for another drink in her state, and doubted anyone would serve her if she did. Chances were, she'd find somewhere to sit down – or somewhere to throw up. He hoped Yang would find his partner clinging to a toilet rim. He hoped they didn't find her in a worse state.

It didn't help that the guilt reared up in his stomach, to tug at his heart and make him curse his own stupidity. Pyrrha was his friend, his partner, and she'd relied on him to look after her – whether she admitted it or not. He _knew_ she was new to clubbing, and no doubt heavy drink as well. He should have been looking after her… instead, he'd spent his time wallowing in self-pity and trying to avoid her affection for him. What kind of partner was he? His teeth ground together as he pushed himself up the steps, taking two at a time. The doorman at the VIP area didn't have the time to question his presence. He barely had the time to widen his eyes before Jaune burst through.

The music was lower, softer. There was a show taking place on the stage, two scantily-clad women who lithely danced around a pole together, each using as balance for their athletic tricks. One unclasped the others bra, and the crowd gasped as it fell free. Jaune barely paid attention. His eyes scanned it in an instant, but then moved over the crowd. Black, brown, blonde and grey – but the closest to a redhead was a middle-aged woman with ginger hair. None matched the crimson tresses Pyrrha wore so proudly. He pushed past and over to the bar, gesturing for the girl behind it to move closer. He recognised her from a few times they'd worked together.

"Hey Jaune, what's-"

"Rachel, I need you to pass a message on for me." He slammed his scroll down on the bar and flicked to an image of Pyrrha. "This is my partner from Beacon. She's drunk, somewhere in the club, and lost. I need you to pass her image on to every bouncer on shift tonight, and whoever is manning the main doors too." He paused. "I want the back exits watched too. I'm not sure if she's drunk enough to spring a fire exit."

"Ah, uh, sure…" Rachel must have sensed his urgency, for she quickly picked up the scroll and held it before her, messaging the image to her own. "I'll have it done as soon as I can. What do you want us to do if we find her?"

"Tell them to bring her somewhere safe, one of the private rooms or a staff area if need be. Make sure they mention my name to her, say that I'm looking for her – but make sure she doesn't leave the club on her own."

"I'll pass it on," she said. "I'll keep an eye out here, but I doubt she'd get past Simon on the door."

She was right. The thought did cross his mind, but even if Pyrrha found this area, it wouldn't make much of a difference. The rumour-mill already said the Oyster had a strip club in it, but so long as his work here wasn't found out, it wouldn't make a difference if his partner got an eye-full or not. It would be awkward, but better than the alternative. "I'll talk to him," Jaune said. "Maybe it would be best if he did let her in. It's safer for her here, at least."

"Whatever you think is best." Rachel handed his scroll back to him, then drew out her own and pulled it to her ear. She mimed a motion for him to head off, and he nodded. As he rushed back to the door, he could hear her talking to the head bouncer on shift. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or not, but if there was one thing he trusted, it was the people who worked here. They wouldn't slack off, and they'd drag her aside the moment they saw her.

 _It will be fine,_ he told himself. _I need to stop panicking and start thinking. I can't just assume the worst because something went wrong. Pyrrha's a strong girl, stronger than me. It's not like anyone could mug her, even if she is under the influence._ Jaune sent back a quick wave to Rachel, a last moment to make sure Pyrrha wasn't among those in the VIP room, before he pushed out of the door and into the corridor.

Straight into Yang.

She bounced off his chest and staggered back, but she was as shocked as he when their eyes met. "Jaune," she gasped, and then panicked when she realised where they'd met. "What are you doing here?"

"Passing that message onto the bouncers," he said. "What about you?"

Yang opened her mouth to speak, but quickly froze. He cursed too, suddenly reminded why she looked so afraid. Damn it, he'd forgotten with the panic over Pyrrha, but he wasn't supposed to know about her and the VIP section, in the same way she wasn't supposed to know about it either. She swallowed and looked to the side.

"I checked all the bathrooms on the first two floors. I-I figured there would be one in here too."

There was, she knew that – and that was probably the reason why she'd headed here without thinking about it. Well, that or she'd worried Pyrrha might discover the place. Either way, he smiled and pretended he believed her excuse. "She's not in there," he said, "I checked. This is the VIP area. She wouldn't have been allowed in here, you either."

Simon, the doorman, made to speak, but stayed silent when Jaune shot him a meaningful stare. The poor guy looked confused, but shrugged his shoulders and did his best to ignore the drama.

"Oh, I didn't realise," Yang lied. She giggled and brushed some hair back over her shoulder. "I guess that would have been embarrassing. You said you already got all the staff on board?"

Jaune nodded and wrapped a loose arm around Yang's shoulder, turning and leading her away from the room. "One of the waiters in there is going to pass the message on," he said. "Bouncers and doormen will keep an eye out for her, and move her to a safe area if they spot her."

"Okay, good. I… I didn't even realise that was a reserved area."

"I know you didn't, Yang." He smiled at her, and breathed his own sigh of relief when her shoulders sagged. She thought she'd tricked him, no doubt, but this was one case where he desperately wanted to be fooled. There were more important matters than that, however. "If you check the bathrooms above, I'll go and watch the dance floors," he said. "I can access some observer areas where the technicians work. It will give me a bird's eye view and Pyrrha's hair is distinctive enough."

"Have you tried calling her?" Yang asked. He nodded.

"She isn't answering and my messages have gone ignored." He glanced down at his scroll once more, just to see if the status quo had changed. It hadn't. Yang bumped her hip against his and shot him a nervous smile.

"We _are_ in a club, Jaune. There's a chance she didn't hear it go off. I've lost count of the number of worried calls from my dad I missed because of loud music."

He nodded, a little calmer for the explanation. She was right, he was jumping to conclusions. It was probably the guilt more than anything, taking control of his thoughts as it twisted them to the worst-case scenario each and every time.

"Thanks, Yang. I'll catch you when we find Pyrrha. Trust me, I'm going to give her a lecture on drinking after this."

"Me too," she laughed. "I'll go and check the-"

Their scrolls blared in unison, the volume audible thanks to the sound-proof corridor they stood within. Their eyes met, both reaching for them at the same time as they saw the message from Blake.

" _Front entrance,"_ it read. _"Come quickly."_

/-/

The two of them made it in good time. She'd all been for charging through the crowd, but he'd dragged her aside and into what he told her was a staff exit. It led into a series of narrow corridors with occasional boxes and supplies stacked against the walls. She followed him closely, hopping down the steps before he pushed open a discrete door and led her out onto the street. It sure beat wading through a hundred or more people.

"Blake said the main entrance," she said.

"It's this way." He ducked to the left and led her out of the alley, the door slamming shut behind them. It took her a second to get her bearings, but she realised he'd brought her out through an exit on the side of the building, and that they were now back by the main road. The queues lined up against the wall ahead spoke of how popular the Oyster was, but it was the congregation to one side that caught their eye. People in the crowd jeered at it, some shouting for people to fight. Jaune waded into it, with her close behind.

"Yang, Jaune," Blake greeted them with clear relief. She was flanked on either side by tall bouncers in black coats that reached down to their knees. They didn't watch her, however, but the sizable group of well-dressed people before them. There were eight or so in total, most between the ages of nineteen and twenty-one, if she had to guess. The age where bravado had yet to give way to common sense and newfound adulthood led to stupid mistakes.

They were making one such mistake right now, for Yang caught the shock of red hair within their group.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled.

"Jaune?" The redhead heard her name being called and leaned away from the man whose side she was hugged against. Pyrrha staggered and almost fell, but the arm around her waist kept her secure. When she saw them, she smiled and held one arm out to wave. "Jaune! Hey… I couldn't find you!" She hiccupped and tried to move over to her partner, but the guy didn't let her. "I was going to go back to Beacon," she said. Pyrrha nodded her head at the guy beside her. "He said he would take me home."

"Did he?" Jaune seethed. He took a step forward, and Blake shot her a panicked look as who she'd expected to be the calmest among them suddenly looked the most bloodthirsty. "That's nice of him," he said, "but I'm here now, so you might as well come home with us."

"Oka- whoah!" Pyrrha's words slurred off as she was pulled back.

"Hey mate, back off," the man beside her jeered. "Hey babe, don't listen to him. We're gonna go home for a little party of our own. You wouldn't want to miss it, would you?"

"A party?" Pyrrha asked. Her words slurred a little. Yang heard Jaune growl like a wild animal. Blake caught it too, for she stepped forward and held out her arms.

"We are trained huntsmen," Blake said. "Release our friend back to us or we'll be forced to take her ourselves. We don't want to resort to violence, but we will." Yang's partner finished with a stern glare towards the apparent leader. Anyone else might have been cowed, but the idiots laughed and cheered.

"Ooh, a huntress," one feigned terror as he backed away. "Bwahaha! Someone as little as you isn't going to pack a punch, girlie."

"I don't know," another said. "I wouldn't mind being hunted by that, if you know what I mean."

"Hell yeah, hey, why not ditch the square and come back with us? There's plenty of booze to go around, not to mention, _other_ benefits." He gripped his crotch for emphasis, earning raucous laughter from his fellows. Yang grimaced, but Blake looked downright disgusted.

"Are they insane?" Blake whispered. "I could take them all on myself, let alone with the three of us here."

"You're expecting intelligence from drunks," Yang sighed. "Who knows, they might be pretty smart guys normally. It doesn't take much to turn some people into suicidal fools."

"Emphasis on the suicidal," Jaune growled. He stepped forward, one hand reaching for a sword that wasn't there. Even without it, Yang knew he was more than capable of accounting for himself against some jumped-up drunks. "I won't warn you again. Let my partner go or I'll come and get her myself."

"You and what army?"

Yang saw the moment where her friend's patience snapped. His eyes became lidded and he took a deep breath, his left foot shifting forward for balance, or to prepare for a devastating blow. She reached out to grip his shoulder, shaking her head once as she strolled past him. Jaune's eyes were wide, but he didn't stop her.

"Come on now," Yang said, smiling her best smile for the benefit of the crowd. "A group of fine men like you don't need to trick some poor girl into this, do you? I'd have thought you'd feel more confident than that."

Her words had the desired effect, in that those in the crowded line nearby suddenly started to pay more attention to Pyrrha, and the way her head swayed back and forth. Her inebriation was obvious, and Yang saw more than a few people look uncomfortable at what was happening. A few others pushed their way to the edge of the queue, clearly willing to dispense some justice if the opportunity revealed itself.

The idiots in front of her were so drunk, they didn't even notice. Well, it was either that or they couldn't take their eyes off her breasts. She fought down her disgust at that. They were perfect examples of the worst kind of men she'd ever had to deal with.

"I'm no rapist!" the man who had hold of Pyrrha yelled. He looked furious, and she wondered for a moment if it was an act, or if he truly believed that.

"You're not," she agreed, "and you won't be, even if you tried."

He didn't seem able to understand what she meant by that, but the meaning was clear to Blake, for she looked at Jaune and snorted. Yeah, good luck on these guys doing a damn thing to Pyrrha while they were around. Heck, if they tried anything, Pyrrha was liable to wise up and deal with them herself. She was drunk and didn't understand what situation she was in, but she was at least able to recognise them.

"But hey, you said there was a party, right?" Yang smiled and tilted her head to one side. Just for effect, she tossed some of her golden hair across her neck. "I like parties. Pyrrha, though? She's not exactly the type, as you can tell from her tolerance. Why don't you boys pass her over to my friend and he can take her home. Then we can all go and party together, eh?"

"Yang!" Jaune hissed. He sounded furious but she waved a hand behind her for him to be still. This would be the easier option by far. All she had to do was get Pyrrha out, play along with these idiots until they were out of sight, then break and make a run for it. It wasn't like they'd be able to keep up with her, or subdue her if they could.

She wasn't a normal girl, after all. They could all have guns and they'd still not be a threat.

"What about your friend?" one asked, looking hungrily at Blake.

"She's off the menu, boys." Yang jerked a hand at Jaune. "That's her boyfriend. Let them take our drunken friend home. C'mon… don't you want to have a party?"

"We could…"

"The redhead _does_ look a little out of it, man…"

 _That's it,_ Yang thought as she watched the apparent leader look at his friends in shock. _You're not going to get out of this in one piece if you continue. It's best to cut your losses while you still can._

"Why not both?" the guy laughed, showing that alcohol and ego trumped common sense by far. He tightened his arm around Pyrrha's waist and drew her close. "There's plenty of fun to go around, right? Besides, it's not like she's saying no." The others seemed to perk up. Yang frowned.

"Pyrrha," she called. "Do you want to go home with these people or Jaune?"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, a faint slur to her words. "I want to go home with Jaune."

"You heard her," Yang laughed at his angry look. "Me, on the other hand? I'm not saying no at all." She stepped forward, so that she was less than a metre away from the leader. Up close, she could smell his cologne, an overly-powerful scent that seemed to lack the smell of sweat, dust and hard work she'd gotten used to the boys around her having. It made him seem like a painting, all appearance with no sustenance. Yang nodded to Pyrrha. "Make up your mind, handsome. You can try and take her home and fail, or you can let her go and have some fun with a _real_ party girl." She linked her hands behind her back, in a way she knew made her chest draw the eyes. "Your choice~"

He'd made it before she even spoke. He took one look at her, most noticeably below the eyes, and then looked towards Pyrrha, who was undeniably beautiful, but also not at all in her right mind. With a scowl, he pushed her away. The redhead would have fallen, if it weren't for Jaune catching her almost instantly. He drew her back, and Blake took hold of her.

"There," the guy before her said. "You got a name, party-girl?"

"I've got a name," she replied, faintly amused to hear those words repeated once more. She didn't want to trash the Oyster, though, so her response needed to be a little more measured. "How about I tell you it back at yours?" She grinned. "You'll need something to scream."

"Heh, I like your style."

"Yang, what are you doing?" Jaune hissed. She glanced behind to see him stood a few paces back, eyes locked angrily onto her paramour. She winked back at him.

"Take Pyrrha home," she said. "I'll catch up with you all later."

"Yang…" He looked worried. It warmed her heart, but there was no need for it. She sent him a quick smile. _Trust me_ , she mouthed. When she turned back to her new _friends_ , it was to see they'd formed a rough semi-circle around her, many of them looking her up and down as though they'd never seen a woman before. She knew she was beautiful, but this seemed a bit much.

One of them reached out to touch her cheek with a finger. She hid her grimace and tilted her head away coquettishly. The leader slapped the guy's hand away and stepped towards her. His hand reached out, likely to wrap about her waist, but she knew it would also touch her hair. Ugh, she hated the thought of it. Maybe she'd accidentally bump her fist into his head when she made her escape. That would teach him.

She never got the chance.

The man's hand stopped before it could touch her. Jaune gripped it in his hand, and she heard the bones inside creak as he dragged the guy forward. Yang's eyes widened, and she only had the time to flinch as Jaune slammed his fist into the guy's face. He flew back several feet, propelled by Jaune's strength. He rolled over twice and then landed on the pavement. He didn't get up.

"Okay," Yang sighed, "Or we could go for this approach. That's cool. I just thought I'd try and do this diplomatically for a change."

The seven remaining men looked down to their companion, and then over to Jaune, who looked _far_ too pleased with himself. They also looked to her, as she adopted a loose fighting stance. Maybe it was the alcohol - actually, it was definitely the alcohol, because for some reason, they decided attacking en masse would be the best choice.

She could have told them it wasn't.

To call the melee a fight would have done it a disservice, both to them and anyone who'd ever fought before. It was a slow and bizarre thing, in which their opponents hesitated to attack, and then threw sloppy punches when they did. Ruby at eleven could have taken them down, and her sister was a girl who put only the minimum of training time into unarmed combat. For Yang, it wasn't a massacre. A massacre suggested effort. This wasn't even a warm-up.

She stepped lazily out of the way of one punch, caught the man's elbow and lifted it up as she slammed her shoulder into his side. Any huntsman would have been staggered, if even that, but the lout fell down and clutched his side, groaning into a puddle of water. Another one yelled and charged from behind, bringing both hands down atop her head as though he wielded some invisible battle-axe. She considered letting it hit, just to show them how pointless this was, but it might have messed up her hair.

Her hands caught his, instead, and diverted the attack aside as she let go. So certain he'd connect, was he, that she didn't _need_ to do anything more. He swung down and tipped himself off balance, falling forward and tripping a third who seemed unable to even process the idea his friend might be in his way.

"Are we sparring?" Pyrrha slurred, safe in Blake's grip. "I thought we were clubbing? Should I join in?"

"Not worth the effort," Yang replied. She allowed a fist to sail past her face and reached out with one hand to grab the assailant's collar. She tugged it towards her and turned her body, pivoting him over her hip and tossing him to the floor. The crowd cheered and laughed, relieved to have some entertainment after waiting so long in line. The ones who'd looked willing to help clearly realised they didn't need it.

From start to finish, the sorry affair barely lasted two minutes. Jaune brushed some dust off his shoulder and she had the sinking suspicion she'd gotten cheap cologne all over herself, but as for injuries? Yeah, not likely. Yang clapped her hands together and strolled towards Jaune.

"Well, that's that dealt with. Really, though, I thought I was supposed to be the one who starts fights. Here I am trying to finally diffuse one, and you go all barbarian-warrior on me." Her laughter cut short as he whirled on her, eyes still filled with fury.

"What the hell was that?" he snapped.

"Huh?"

"You were going to go with them," he pressed, stepping forward until his chest was pushed up against hers. He glared down at her, even though their heights weren't so different. Her immediate response was to back up, but she squared her shoulders and held her ground instead.

"So?" she asked.

"Do you have _any_ idea how stupid that was? What if they'd done something to you?"

"Like…?"

Jaune's arms shook. He took a deep breath and moved a little closer, but there wasn't any more room between them. She glared back, unwilling to compromise. "They could have taken advantage of you," he growled. "They could have done _anything_ to you. It was a pointless risk. We had no trouble taking them out!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to be responsible for once. You'll forgive me if I thought leaving them embarrassed and alone was better than sprawled out across the street." She gestured to several, who were being ushered to their feet by the bouncers. "Excuse me for thinking you'd have liked to _not_ ruin the night with a stupid fight."

"And ruin it by letting you walk off with these assholes instead!? What if you got hurt?"

"Then I'd be a pretty piss-poor huntress," Yang snorted. "What were they going to do to me, draw a knife? I'd break their arms. Draw a gun? I'd break their arms. Draw a high-intensity dust explosive? Now we're talking, but even then, I'd break their arms. I have aura; I'm not a defenceless civilian who needs to watch herself around idiots like this."

She'd never suggest anyone _else_ do that, of course – but there _was_ a difference between a trained and sober huntress with a pool of aura and a Semblance like hers. Any normal girl, sure – it was a stupid move, but shy of a Grimm invasion, there'd been zero risk here. Even if one turned out to be some super-huntsman in disguise, she could have just run off the moment they were away from the club.

Jaune didn't seem to agree. His teeth ground together so loud she could hear it. "Fine," he snarled. "Fine, be an idiot. See if I care!"

"Why am _I_ the idiot?" Yang asked. He didn't answer. He turned and walked away, taking Pyrrha from Blake and steering her in the direction of where they could call a Bullhead. "Oi," Yang shouted after him. "What, you're just going to walk off and leave it like this?"

The bastard did. He just walked away. Yang spat on the ground, pissed beyond belief.

"What an ass," she growled and looked over to Blake. "I made the right choice, didn't I? You can see there was no danger, right?" Blake sighed but did nod her head.

"Technically speaking, it wasn't the wrong choice. They weren't a threat to you and it would have avoided violence."

Exactly! If Blake agreed, then it had to be so. Yang breathed out heavily through her nose as she tried to reign in her temper. The peanut gallery watching with a mixture of interest and sympathy hardly helped. Why the hell were they looking at her like she needed to be pitied? She'd kicked ass, took names and then been chewed out by her best friend.

"He's wrong," she said. "I don't get why he was so angry. Did he think I was serious or something? It's not like I'd have ever gone with those morons."

"I don't think he thought you were serious, Yang." Blake sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think he was worried about you. I think it hurt him that you'd put yourself at risk in such a way."

Yang's face fell. She felt something burrow into her heart, but ruthlessly killed it. She was _not_ in the mood for nice feelings. The night was ruined, she was angry and now he'd gone and walked off like she was the one in the wrong. "But there wasn't any risk," she said. "I'd get it if there was even a _chance_ of it going wrong, but there wasn't."

"I don't think the probability matters when it comes to worrying about someone you care for."

Yang bit her lip. She wouldn't apologise. She didn't need to.

It wasn't her fault.

She kicked at a puddle beneath her.

"This night sucked."

/-/

His emotions were still in turmoil by the time the two of them made it back to Beacon. It was like a storm within his head, and no matter how hard he tried to push it aside, he couldn't stop his face twisting into an angry scowl. That idiot. That… that absolute idiot!

It was once they reached their dorm that Pyrrha spoke. "You're angry," she slurred. She'd been a dead weight on his shoulder for the entire journey, but near silent until that point.

"Not at you," he said. "I didn't mean to make you-"

"I know." Pyrrha stumbled a little, but he had one arm around her waist and her own about his neck. He caught her with a hand to her shoulder. Once she was stable, they began their slow progress back to their dorm once more. "You're angry at Yang," she said.

"Yeah…"

"Did they?" Pyrrha groaned and clasped a hand to her forehead. "Were they really trying to do _that_ to me?"

Jaune felt a little sick but nodded his head. "It's not common, but it's also not as uncommon as we'd like. There are plenty of people who pick girls up at clubs, and plenty of girls who pick guys up as well. Ninety-nine times out of a hundred, it's perfectly fine, but when you have a thousand customers on a Friday and Saturday night, there's bound to be a couple of bad ones."

"I didn't notice." Pyrrha seemed slightly more aware of her surroundings now, slightly less drunk. Maybe it was the fresh air, or maybe the long journey back with only a bottle of water to drink had helped her. "How did I not notice? Am I that stupid?"

"You were drunk, Pyrrha. That was no fault of yours. I should have looked after you."

"Don't blame yourself, Jaune."

"But it _was_ my fault. I'm your partner. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." He sighed. "Instead, I turned the night into an absolute disaster. I'm sorry, Pyrrha. I meant to show you a fun time, but… well, you got this." He looked aside, shame-faced. Pyrrha's laugh made him pause, however.

"A disaster? Jaune, I had fun."

"What?" He stared at her, their faces close. Her eyes were misty, but the smile was completely honest.

"It was fun," she repeated. It took her a few seconds to find her words, and even then, they still had a faint slur to them. "I mean, the end was a bit crazy but I still enjoyed everything else. I liked dancing, I liked the talking and the atmosphere was good. You can't hate something because of one bad experience. I had lots of fun."

He couldn't believe it, and even less so the look on her face. He was so shocked, he didn't even notice her other arm wrap around his neck.

"Do you know why I had so much fun?" she asked. His mind was still muddled with guilt and anger, so all he could do was nod. "It was fun because it was with you." Pyrrha smiled and pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widened in surprise, before slowly closing as his body reacted and deepened it. Her lips were soft, with a hint of mint and not at all the hazy taste of alcohol he'd expected. She was shy but enthusiastic, granted confidence by drink as she pushed deeper and ran a tongue across his bottom lip. Blood rushed to his lower body, but something worse flooded his stomach.

This was wrong.

It wasn't right. He broke away and tried to push her back, but no one had ever accused Pyrrha Nikos of being weak. She clung to him, cheeks red – lips redder. She blinked at him uncertainly, and leaned in once more. He turned his head to the side, and her lips caught the edge of his mouth.

"Don't," he whispered. Pyrrha pulled back. She looked hurt, uncertain… afraid.

"Why?"

"You don't want this," he said.

"I've wanted this for months. Jaune, I love you."

"You don't. Pyrrha, you're drunk!"

She looked at him as though she didn't recognise him for a second, but then burst into giggles. When they ended, she leaned in once more, but again, her lips didn't meet his. "I _am_ drunk," she admitted, "but that doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth. I've loved you for so long, Jaune."

"You don't love me, Pyrrha."

"Then what is this?" she asked.

"This is… this is you _thinking_ you love me." He sighed and tried to form the right words, but his head could barely function at all. The night had been too much. Too much avoidance, too much drama, too much emotion and now too much complication. "You love the idea of me, what you think I am. I'm not the person you love, Pyrrha. I'm not the ideal you have in your head."

"Yes you are," she argued. "You always think so little of yourself. You did it with Cardin, but now you're strong. You're brave, Jaune. You're kind and sweet and-"

"And a million other things you don't know." He stared into her eyes. "I know my faults better than you do, Pyrrha – and trust me when I say you don't know them."

"I want to know them," she said. She leaned in. "I want to discover them."

She kissed the hand he placed between their lips. Her emerald eyes flickered down to it, and it was impossible for him to miss the tears that appeared within them. She knew… even inebriated as she was, it was impossible not to know. She whimpered.

"Why…?"

"Because you don't love me, Pyrrha," he said. He tried to be comforting, but he knew it was anything but. "You don't love me… and I don't love you." He winced. "I'm sorry."

"Oh…" Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something more, but the words caught in her throat. She choked, and then choked again as she fought back tears. It was a useless effort. Her lips parted and a tiny sob broke forth. That was all, before she clamped down on her emotions, but it was more than enough to break his heart in two. "Oh," she said again. "I… I…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Is it… if it were Yang asking, you'd say yes, wouldn't you?"

Shock ran through him, tearing his eyes up to meet her red-rimmed ones. "It's not you," he said. "Pyrrha, please understand, this isn't because there's someone else or because there's something wrong with you. It's…"

"It's not me, it's you?"

She laughed bitterly, unaware of just how close to the truth she was. It _was_ him, and it would continue to be him. She was perfect – strong, intelligent, innocent… all the things he wasn't. Most of all, though, she was someone who didn't know him. She only knew one part of him.

"In this case, it is," he said. "I'm really sorry, Pyrrha. I tried not to encourage you-"

"You knew?" Pyrrha's eyes grew wide and her face twisted in agony. She brought both hands up to cup her face. "All this time," she whispered, "all this time and you knew all along. Why didn't you _say_ something?"

"I didn't want to hurt you!" A fat lot of good that was now. "I didn't know what to say."

"What is there to say?" She shook her head and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Just tell me… if I were Yang, if it were her, would you have said yes?"

"If you were Yang, we wouldn't be having this conversation," he said. "She doesn't feel that way. We're friends, that's all. You and I are friends too, Pyrrha. You're just as important as she is."

"You fool… you don't even realise, do you? You don't even see how she looks at you."

"Realise what?" he asked. No, that wasn't important. He stepped forward and took Pyrrha's hand between his. "Pyrrha, I don't know what to say. I don't feel that way and… and I don't think you do, either. That's not an invitation to prove yourself to me. It's just my reasons. I do love you, but it's as I love Yang, as I love Ren, Nora and Ruby. Perhaps a little more in some cases." He tried to smile for her. "You're my partner, after all. But it's not in the way you think you want me to."

"If… If Yang asked, would you say yes?"

He sighed. It was the same question, and one she seemed determined to hear the answer to. He wasn't sure why it mattered, but he looked Pyrrha in the eye and answered anyway. "No," he said. "I wouldn't say yes to her, either. It's for the same reasons as you… or it would be, if she felt that way."

He expected the answer to please her, but for some reason it just made her shoulders sag even further. "I see," she whispered. "I… I'm sorry. I…" She took another breath, but it seemed to break her control once more, for she shivered and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I think I need some sleep. I… I think all the drink has… has made me feel… sick." Her words broke at the end, the lie as transparent as glass. Jaune smiled at her.

"Yeah… it can have that effect." He waved his scroll over the door to open it for her, but remained outside himself. "I think I'm going to sleep in the common room for tonight." She needed time to do what she had to do. Nora would look after her. He didn't want to make things worse. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Pyrrha nodded glumly. He noticed that her mascara, what little she'd worn, had run down her cheeks.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night, Pyrrha."

 _Some entertainer I am,_ he thought, as the door clicked shut. His face scrunched up as he heard Nora ask what was wrong from within, and Pyrrha let out a strangled cry. He forced his feet to take him away, to give her the privacy she needed.

He should have done something about it sooner, he knew. If only he'd not put it off and hoped it would go away. Jaune sagged as he sat down on the long couch, the same one he and Yang slept together in after their first night out. It was colder now, and he didn't think there would be anky blankets brought to him tonight.

"What a night…" he groaned. "What a night…"

* * *

 **Ugh, I hate to do stuff like that to Pyrrha. People likely know I don't like the character, but whenever I say that, I don't mean I dislike** _ **her**_ **, I mean I dislike the character as she was designed, and the way RT handled her. Which was to say she always felt a little empty, like she existed only to facilitate Jaune – and her death just kind of continued that, since it felt like again, she died just to give Jaune motivation.**

 **Anyway, I really need to find a good angle for an Arkos of my own at some point, in which I re-imagine and recreate her. That's not an invitation for fic ideas, please.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 2** **nd** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	24. Chapter 24

**Unfortunately, I'm still a little sickly from yesterday. I came into work today, but had to go home and have taken tomorrow off to recuperate and visit the doctor. Hopefully, that will fix me up easily enough. Anyway, trying not to let my sickness effect this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Jaune tried not to squirm under Ruby's exasperated gaze. It shouldn't have been possible for someone fifteen-years-old to make him feel like a child, but she managed it without a single word passing her lips. It was a look that said she wanted to know why the mood was so awkward in the cafeteria, and also why she was sat alone with him and Weiss, while the rest of JNPR sat a few seats away and Blake and Yang were even further. It was a very expressive look, he had to admit.

To be fair, things would have been worse if she'd seen him wake up cold, miserable and hung over in the common room, looking about twice as bad as he felt. There'd been more than a few passing looks as he washed his hair in the kitchen sink. He knew his team wouldn't have begrudged him the use of the shower. Hell, they'd have welcomed him back with open arms. That was the problem, though. It would have pushed Pyrrha away. He doubted she could stand to be around him right now, not after what happened. If one of them was going to self-exile themselves until this was all over, it was going to be him.

"Well?" Ruby asked. She crossed her arms. "I'm waiting." She tapped her foot for good measure, not that she needed it as he swallowed and looked away. He couldn't withstand the pressure, however, and eventually caved with a meaningful look towards Weiss. The heiress rolled her eyes but stood up.

"Very well… it's not like I particularly care to listen to your gossip anyway."

"Thanks Weiss," Ruby said and waved as she gave them some privacy. Once she was gone, Ruby turned back to him. "Well…?"

Jaune sighed and looked about, just to see if anyone else was clear. When he was sure of their privacy, he explained the events of the previous night to his best friend. Ruby listened through it patiently, even if she did wince at the parts about the fight and Pyrrha almost being dragged off by those bastards. She rolled her eyes at Yang offering herself up, sighed at hearing of their one-sided fight, and then cringed when he described the destitute look on Pyrrha's face when he broke her heart. When he was done, Ruby let out a low whistle.

"Wow, and we just played video-games."

"Not helping, Ruby."

"I'm just saying, if this is what a night out is like, I think I'll stick to Nora's idea of a fun time." She poked her fingers together and watched him slump down over the table. "Okay, okay, I get it – it's a big deal. I guess that explains why Pyrrha won't even step within ten metres of you. I take it Nora and Ren are looking after her." He nodded.

"I figured it would be best to give her space, and by extension, them. I feel bad, but it's nothing compared to what she's going through." At least he guessed so. It wasn't like he'd ever felt the same about someone before. He knew how much it could hurt a girl, however, if only because of how many customers he got who wanted to bury or forget their own experiences. He just hoped Pyrrha wouldn't do anything that unhealthy.

"Would it really not have worked out?" Ruby asked. "Pyrrha's a really nice girl. I think she's pretty."

"Pyrrha is great, I know. She's beautiful, famous, hard-working and kind. It's just…"

"You don't like her that way?"

"Sort of…" He tried to find the right words, but let out a long sigh when his brain failed him. "It's more that I don't think she likes _me_ that way. It's hard to explain, but… imagine if there was a person who only loved you because of your complete innocence. Imagine that he loved the way you enjoy homework, how you always try your hardest and your determination to be the best in class."

"Uh…" Ruby giggled nervously. "Did I ever say those things? I don't really like homework and I'm kind of… well, I wouldn't say lazy – definitely not that, but best in class? Uh…" She looked about in a panic, but he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't worry, I didn't think you did," he said. "That was my point, though. Pyrrha loves me for a bunch of things I'm not. It's… they are things I'd _like_ to be, in the same way you'd probably like it if you actually found homework enjoyable."

"It would make putting up with Weiss easier…"

"-but you're just not that kind of person," he finished. "Pyrrha has this ideal of me as an honourable, brave and hard-working guy who always does the right thing. She sees me as something like a knight in shining armour." He sighed. "Did you know the reason she even chose me as a partner in the first place was that I didn't know she was famous?"

"You didn't?" Ruby asked. "How did you not know – her fights were amazing!" Jaune sighed and nodded his head.

"I know. I saw them on TV."

"Huh?"

"When I first met Pyrrha she was trying to ignore Weiss' offer to team up. It was really obvious she didn't like it when Weiss mentioned her fame. Her brow would crease." He lifted his hand up to touch the spot between his eyes. "Right here, whenever it was mentioned. It wasn't that I didn't know who she was, Ruby. I knew full well, I just pretended I didn't because I knew she didn't want me to bring it up." He leaned back in his seat and waved a hand. "Pyrrha's whole reason for being my partner was a lie too, yet it's one of the reasons she fell in love with me."

"Well, maybe she fell for you because you were kind-hearted enough to notice?"

"Ruby, that was basic manners, not kindness. I was being polite." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "You can't fall in love with someone for being polite. It's just not a good reason."

"I guess… couldn't you have given it a go, though?"

"No." Ruby was young, young and idealistic. It made sense she imagined a world in which both of them were happy, or where love won out, but the real world was less forgiving. "It wouldn't have been fair to her. I'd have needed to fake my happiness and it wouldn't last. If we dated for a year, or even a few months, and she found out – she'd realise all our time together was a lie. Pyrrha would be devastated. That's even before we consider the fact I'd have to sit in a situation I'd be unhappy in."

"You're right…" Ruby's head fell. "I'm sorry I suggested it. You shouldn't be unhappy. I just…"

"You want everyone to be happy, I know." Jaune reached over to rub the top of her head. "It's one of the reasons I like you. Not _like,_ like," he added when he saw her horrified expression. "Also, wow, way to look like the idea disgusts you." Ruby giggled and punched his arm.

"It's not that," she said. "I just thought you were about to throw me in the middle of this. I'm not ready to date anyone. I'm too focused on becoming the best huntress I can be."

"Good. I'm kind of the same. Maybe not the best huntsman, I don't think I can get that far." He held out a hand to stop her when she almost inevitably moved to speak up in his defence. "I'm not being pessimistic, Ruby. I'm just saying I'll be happy with being a good huntsman, maybe great. As long as I _am_ one, I'll be happy." Until then, he would continue to be half a huntsman, half a stripper. That was the life Pyrrha didn't know, the one thing she would never accept – that he took his clothes off for other people. Maybe when it was all behind him, when he could _just_ be a huntsman… maybe then he could find someone who could know all of him without shame. Maybe it would be Pyrrha, who knew.

"What about Yang, then?" Ruby asked. "Don't think I didn't notice the weird looks you've been sending each other."

Yang had? He immediately lifted his head to try and find her, and then quickly looked away when he saw her laugh at something Blake said. He scowled and ducked back down. What right did she have to be in a fine mood after last night? Jaune winced as Ruby pinched his arm.

"Yeah, like that one," she said. "You two look like you want to talk, but then suddenly hate each other, but then feel miserable, and then it's back to hate… It's getting weird." Ruby waited for him to speak, but he struggled to find an explanation. Eventually, she sighed. "Is it because of what she did before the fight?"

An angry growl slipped from his lips. His hands clenched into fists and he had to pry them open and lay them atop the table. "It is," he hissed. "I mean, is she a complete idiot? Even _you_ noticed it was a stupid decision!"

"I only noticed because your face looked like you'd swallowed a lemon when you told the story," Ruby said. She poked his hand until he relaxed it. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the-?" Jaune looked at her like she was insane. Wait, did they both have no sense of self-preservation? "Ruby, listen, you can't just offer yourself up like that to someone. I get that it might stop something happening or save someone like Pyrrha, but it's dangerous."

"Oh, I know," she said. "I'm young, not stupid. I think Yang knew too, but she felt confident enough that nothing would happen."

"And that's enough, is it?" He scowled over at Yang. "I guess her confidence would have mattered a whole lot if she was proven wrong. Do you even understand what could have happened?" He couldn't believe how blasé Ruby was being, about her own sister no less. Ruby stroked a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"I do, Jaune. Yang did too, I'm sure – but she's a strong girl and you all knew those guys were harmless, right?" She waited for him to nod before she continued. "I'm sure if even one of them looked like they were trained, she'd have done it differently or not offered at all, but that's not how it was."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying she was _right_ to do that?" he asked. "Are you saying I should apologise for being concerned she was going to get herself… get herself…"

"No, no, no," Ruby waved her hands. She looked horrified at the mere thought. "I'm just saying that we're huntresses, Jaune. Everything we do is dangerous and a lot of it is comes with worse consequences than someone taking advantage of us. You didn't get angry at Yang at Forever Fall when she faced three Ursa on her own."

"That's different," he said. "She can take three Ursa."

"But she can't take six or seven untrained civilians? Jaune, a single Ursa could have killed all of them! Yang could probably fight _fifty_ of them. You could too."

Jaune didn't meet her eyes. She wasn't wrong and he knew that, but this was different somehow. Against Grimm, any number of them, he'd have accepted Yang's orders without problem. She'd been to a prep-school for huntsmen, so she knew best. This, though… it felt different. It made him angry.

"It's still not the same. Yang was drunk… maybe not as much as Pyrrha, but she'd had some drinks. Something could have gone wrong."

"Something could go wrong in a spar," Ruby said. "We could have been killed in initiation. I know my sis, Jaune. She wouldn't have done that if she thought it was dangerous. I don't think she would have done it if she knew you'd be upset, either. Yang's not the smartest of people, but she's careful. She probably thought it was important to get Pyrrha away from them… important enough to do something like that." Ruby smiled to try and calm him down. "Isn't it enough that nothing happened? Everyone is fine and safe, so isn't it all sorted?"

Sorted? He supposed it was. Jaune took a deep breath and let it go. His shoulders relaxed, along with his chest. "You're right, Ruby. Borrowing trouble isn't going to help anyone. I guess it's best just to move on."

"Yeah, see?"

"As soon as she apologises."

"Uh… what?"

"An apology," he said, turning to nod at her. "I'll let this go the moment she comes and apologises to me for what she did." He thought he deserved it, especially after all the panic she put him through. Apparently, Ruby thought otherwise, for she waved her arms wildly.

"Wait, wait, wait, an apology!?" She ducked her head and glanced over to Yang as though to make sure she couldn't overhear them. When she turned back to him, it was to hiss under her breath. "Jaune, Yang won't apologise for something like that. Not ever!"

He crossed his arms. "Well she'll have to."

"No, you don't understand. Yang is… she's stubborn, Jaune, _really_ stubborn. If she actually does something wrong, she'll say sorry, but she would _never_ say sorry _just_ to keep the peace. She doesn't believe in it." Ruby sighed. "Yang believes an apology should only be given if you're _truly_ sorry about something, otherwise it's just lip service and doesn't mean anything. That's what she always says."

Well, she'd best well make an exception for this. He couldn't believe she'd be so irresponsible, or that Ruby would encourage it. It wasn't even the danger. He knew full well she was capable of kicking ass. It was just… this was…

It was different.

He didn't know why, but this made his stomach roll and he wanted nothing more than to hunt down that bastard who'd dared try and touch her hair. He wanted to pound the arrogant fool until he promised to never touch another woman in so disgusting a manner.

"You know, Yang would probably say sorry for hurting your feelings, even if she didn't mean to," Ruby said. "If you said sorry for getting angry and insulting her, she'd-"

"Wait, what? Why should _I_ say sorry?"

"W-Well, for getting angry and making it a big deal?" Ruby winced when she saw his raised eyebrow. "I just mean that you're both angry and you're both upset, so wouldn't it be best to get it all over with, both say sorry and then move on?"

He'd never been angry at Ruby before. He wasn't now, but he did feel irritated, and that was reason enough to stand up and leave. Of course she was on Yang's side, they were sisters. "Ruby, if Yang wants to be childish and refuse to say sorry, then that's her choice. I'm not going to go and say _I_ was wrong when I'm not, though."

"B-But it's the same thing," Ruby said. "You're both just refusing to say sorry because you both think the other is in the wrong. How is what you're doing any different from her? You're both being childish."

Jaune huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He wasn't being childish. Yang was an idiot, and she was being an even bigger idiot by refusing to acknowledge and apologise for being willing to put herself in harm's way like that.

He wouldn't hear it otherwise.

/-/

Yang paused and turned to her partner, the two in a corridor a few hours after lunch. "Wait, what?" she said. "Why should _I_ say sorry?"

"For making him worry about you?" Blake raised an elegant eyebrow. "Yang, as much as we both know you would have been fine, surely you can understand why he would have been afraid? Wouldn't you have felt the same if it was Ruby offering herself up to some guys like that?"

Yang shuffled awkwardly and crossed her arms. She didn't like the conversation now any more than she had the bitter glares between her and Jaune earlier. "I know _why_ he was worried, Blake. I get that. I wouldn't be angry at it, either, if he'd just been worried and come to help me out." It would have made her feel good… wanted, desirable and important enough to feel concern over. Instead, her eyes narrowed and she clenched a fist before her. "But he had no right to insult me by calling me an idiot like he did. I knew what I was doing, Blake. I wasn't off my face like Pyrrha. Where does he get off acting like I need him to look after me?"

Blake sighed and looked towards the ceiling. "I'm not saying you're wrong or he's right, Yang. I'm just pointing out how you're both clearly upset with one another and you both want this to end. Why not apologise and get it over with? He'll probably say sorry back."

"I'm not saying sorry." She huffed and looked away.

"Why not? Yang, I get that you're in a mood, but whenever he's in the room, you're either staring longingly or glaring in his direction."

"Whoah, I don't do anything _longingly_."

"Yes you do!" Blake growled. "I've been stuck with you all day since he's avoiding Pyrrha and you're avoiding him. I've had to sit through sighs, growls and mumbled comments on how much of an idiot he is. If this goes on, I swear I'll kill you both myself."

Yang leaned back in surprise. She didn't think she'd ever seen Blake look so angry, or so emotional. Then again, her eyes were a little darker too and she had a frown perpetually stuck to her face. It didn't take her long to figure out what was wrong. "You've got a hangover, haven't you?"

"I have." Blake massaged her temples, but then shook her head and jabbed a finger between Yang's breasts. "I've got a hangover because I went out drinking to keep _you_ company, because you thought you might have a breakdown around the guy you like, and now I find you're in some stupid… some stupid child's argument about who is wrong." She stomped one foot. "News flash, you're _both_ wrong!"

Blake continued to hold her finger against Yang's breastbone, even as she panted and glared at her. _Note to self,_ she thought, _Blake is definitely not a happy camper when she's got a hangover._

"Maybe we should get you some painkillers…"

"No painkillers."

"Blake, they'll hel-"

"They won't help because you'll just bring the pain back. Yang, I love you, I really do – you're a great partner."

"Aw, Blak-"

"But right now, you're a pain in my ass."

"Ouch."

"See? This?" Blake pointed to Yang's mouth. "This isn't helping. You and Jaune are friends. This is an argument. Friends have arguments. Friends get over arguments." She drove each point home with a jab of her finger. "Once you both apologise and get past this, you won't even remember it happened."

Yang sighed. She did want that, she really did. Jaune was her friend, a really good friend, and this sucked – it really did. She could remember his face as he yelled at her, though. She'd been caught off-guard at first, confused and uncertain, but now she was just angry. _I'm not an idiot. I know what I'm doing. Why couldn't he trust me on that?_

She got that he wasn't happy with it; she wasn't either. To insult her intelligence over it, though? That crossed a line. That he'd felt worried, though… she would say sorry for that.

"I'll say sorry," she said.

"Finally…"

"So long as he says sorry first."

"Yang, you… ugh…" Blake threw her arms in the air. "I can't believe this. You're both as bad as each other. You two deserve one another!"

"Blake…"

"I never believed it when people said blondes are dumb, but I'm about ready to change my mind. You're both as stubborn as rocks." She took a step back and breathed in and out. After a few seconds, she calmed down, but there was still a frustrated tone to her voice. "Yang, you need to set aside your pig-headedness, at least this time. Personally, I don't think you did anything wrong, but I also don't think it would kill you to explain that to him and apologise for not warning him at the time. He probably didn't even realise what your plan was."

"I know, it's-" Yang went silent as Blake shook her head.

"Yang, just… go and talk to him or something. I'll be more sympathetic tomorrow, I promise, but right now I just want to sleep this off. I'm not used to having a hangover."

Yang let out a long breath and smiled at her friend. "Yeah, that's fine," she said. "Go get some rest. I'll sort this out. Sorry for being a pain… and thanks for coming out with us, Blake. I don't think I properly thanked you for that."

"It's fine," Blake said. "I was happy to help, just not quite so prepared for the aftermath, on _either_ account. Pyrrha getting lost, a fight and now this…? You're on your own next time." She waved and turned around. "See you later, Yang."

"See you…" Yang waited until her partner rounded the corner before she sighed and rubbed her forehead. _I guess I made a mess of that one. Blake went out on a limb to help me, and I spent the entire day being a broody moron._ There was a brief flash of frustration towards Jaune, but she cut it off before it could start. There wasn't anyone to blame for her actions other than herself.

 _Should I apologise to him?_ Her teeth teased her lower lip as she considered it. Normally, she'd have said no, but he was different, least of all because of how she felt for him. _Maybe an argument would be good. If I get angry at him, it's not me falling for him or wishing things could be different._ She considered that for a moment, but it was a bitter and melancholy idea. She wasn't willing to lose the good times just to avoid being rejected.

"Ugh, I don't know what to do." Her hands came up to grip her head. "Damn it… damn him and damn me too."

"Yang…?"

"Ugh, Pyrrha?" The redhead stood to the side, a vaguely confused expression on her face. Yang coughed awkwardly and lowered her hands. "Hey, I was just… I wasn't having a mental breakdown or anything."

Pyrrha giggled. It was almost a miracle she could feel good enough for that, but maybe she was one of those people who could get so drunk they just skipped the aftermath. Either that or she just hid it better. "I won't tell anyone, Yang," she said. "It'll be our secret."

"Heh. Thanks. Where you headed, anyway? Late-night training?"

"In the mid-afternoon?" Pyrrha asked. She shook her head. "Never mind… I was looking for you, actually. Can we… can we talk?"

/-/

It took them ten minutes or so to reach the rooftop, where Pyrrha claimed she liked to come and think when she wanted some time alone. It was a windy and barren place, but the view was definitely something to inspire the imagination. You could see the point at which Beacon became the Emerald Forest. In the distance, you could even make out Vale.

It wasn't the view Pyrrha wanted to discuss, however, and as the two sat down, Yang wished it could have been anything else. So… Pyrrha went ahead with it. A part of her always knew she would. It was the same part of her that knew what his answer would be, even before tears stained Pyrrha's eyes and she told it.

"Pyr," Yang whispered. She wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and tugged her into her side. "I'm _so_ sorry." She held onto the poor girl as she sniffled and tried to hide her sobs.

"It's… it's okay," Pyrrha said. It wasn't. Yang could tell. "Things are… they'll get better. I got it out and I got a no, but at least I said it, right? That makes it better."

Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved before. Yang knew the saying, and right now she didn't quite agree with it. Hindsight was an easy thing, and there were probably plenty of people who confessed, got a positive answer, and then could wax poetic about how it was only because they'd had the guts to ask, that they got a yes.

There were probably just as many people who stepped out of their comfort zone and got a no. Just as many who were crushed under the weight of that rejection.

She wouldn't say that to Pyrrha, however. Not like this.

"You did well," she said instead. "It can't have been easy. Hell, I didn't even notice you were upset today." A lie… she had, everyone had. "At least you don't have to worry about other people knowing.

"I did?" Pyrrha smiled. "I'm glad. I…"

Yang pulled Pyrrha's head into her shoulder as she lost control once more. She ran her hands over the other girl's hair, more than aware of how she'd likely do the same for Ruby someday. The guilt here dug particularly deep, however. She'd known full well of Pyrrha's attraction to Jaune. She'd also known his answer would be a no.

Should she have done something about that? Should she have warned Pyrrha ahead of time?

 _I feel like I should have done something. Instead, I sat around feeling sorry for myself and now she's had to go through this._

It was perhaps a minute later when Pyrrha pushed herself back. Her eyes were red, but the smile she wore was a little happier. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "Thanks for… well…"

"Any time, Pyr. Trust me, you're not the first or the last person to go through this." Yang grinned. "Who knows, you might be doing this for Nora one day – or heavens forbid, Ren." The words had the desired effect, for Pyrrha giggled and held a hand to her mouth.

"I pity the girl who dares turn him down." she said.

"Ha, you ought to pity someone who dares turn Ruby down. They'll have an entire team of big sisters coming down on their head." Yang slammed a fist into her palm, in the vague attempt it might distract Pyrrha from her sorrow. Dealing with crying friends was _not_ something she was used to.

"I'm sorry about making a scene, Yang. I wanted to talk to you but… I guess remembering it made me lose control." She sighed and brushed a finger under one of her eyes. Pyrrha took a deep breath and let it go before she continued. "I guess the invincible girl isn't quite so invincible after all."

"No one is. Dad always said the people most able to hurt us are those we care for." Yang shrugged one shoulder. "What was it you wanted to ask me about, anyway? You said you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I… I wanted to talk about last night. About what happened."

"You getting drunk or the fight?"

"Neither, after that – when we returned to Beacon."

Confusion settled over Yang. They hadn't returned together, and Blake and her went straight back to their dorms when they got back. "I think your memory might be a little muddled. We separated at the club. I didn't even see you until this morning."

"I know, it's…" Pyrrha looked away. She almost looked ashamed, but that didn't make any sense.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"When I confessed to Jaune… when he rejected me." Pyrrha sighed. "I asked if it was because of you."

"What!?"

"I don't know! I… I wasn't thinking straight, I was hurt – I guess I wanted someone to blame. I asked him if it was because he was waiting on someone else, or that I wasn't good enough. He said no… of course he did, but I didn't believe it." She played with a lock of red hair, eyes downcast. "I was so upset, not to mention jealous, that I asked if it were you asking him, would he have said yes."

Oh gods… Yang felt an overwhelming sense of panic settle on her shoulders. Did Pyrrha know? Did _Jaune_ know!? She felt her heart hammer in her chest. This was a disaster!

"W-Why did you ask that?" She laughed and leaned away from Pyrrha as though she were crazy. "Jaune and I aren't like that, sheesh. We're friends, buddies. He's like my gay best friend, except maybe not gay. Well, he did turn you down, so maybe he is."

"Yang…"

"Either way, I don't know why you'd even think to bring that up. Why would it make a difference if it were-"

"Yang," Pyrrha interrupted once more. "I know how you feel, Yang. It's… not exactly well hidden. You're as in love with him as I am."

Yang's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm not sure when it became obvious," Pyrrha went on. "I used to be jealous of you and how close you were. Even though he was my partner and always talked with me, I felt so incredibly jealous at how close the two of you were. You were always touching… you'd sit in his lap… he never seemed bothered when you leaned on him or threw an arm around his waist."

"That wasn't… there was nothing romantic there…"

"I know that now," she said. "At the time, though, I just wanted it to be me so bad that I didn't think things through straight. I started to think you were a threat, a rival. I remember being upset when he took training from you, but wouldn't from me." Pyrrha sighed and rubbed her face with one hand. "It took you letting me sit in to see nothing was happening. Thank you for that, Yang. I… looking back on it, I can only imagine how awkward that must have been for you. I was a petty child."

She had been, Yang would freely admit, but it hadn't bothered her at the time. "It's fine, Pyrrha. I understand. I'm not sure what that has to do with you asking him about _me_ , though?"

"Because I watched as your feelings towards him changed," Pyrrha said. "I watched as your touches started to linger, as you didn't relax quite so much when you sat close. I saw you stiffen, swallow – glance at him from the corner of your eye. I watched you panic and start to feel afraid." Pyrrha smiled. "I even saw the guilty looks you sent me. You were afraid of hurting my feelings, weren't you?"

Shame flooded Yang's being and she tried to look away. Pyrrha's hand on her chin prevented her.

"Thank you, Yang. That was unimaginably kind of you. In your shoes, I couldn't - _didn't -_ do the same. I saw you as something like an enemy. I'll admit, I got angry… worried, nervous. What if you talked to him first, what if you had the confidence to ask him when I didn't?"

"I wouldn't have…"

"I know that now," she said. "Last night, however? I guess the alcohol made me more confident. No… that's a lie." Pyrrha looked up towards the sky. Her face was haggard, as though all her tears were spent. "Last night, I intended to get drunk. Not as bad as I did, and not with… what happened. I wanted to feel confident, though. I wanted to see if it could make me tell him how I felt before you did. Before you stole him from me."

"I don't think there's anything _wrong_ with that," Yang said. "I mean, people sometimes take a shot to feel more confident or relaxed about something."

"Hmm… I wish it could have worked, but…" Pyrrha shrugged. "I guess it wasn't to be."

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me? To let me know you knew how I felt? Pyrrha, please believe me, I felt terrible when I found out. I did my best not to show it, or to intrude-"

"I know, Yang – and no, I didn't mean to ramble about this. You're a good friend. I… I can see that now, both for me and for Jaune." She looked nervous, uncertain whether she should continue or not. "When he said no, when I was angry, I asked him if it were you confessing, would he have had a different answer."

Yang's throat felt dry. Her heart constricted in her chest, and despite the fear she felt, she _wanted_ to hear the answer. She needed it. "What…" She took a breath. "What did he say?"

Pyrrha looked away.

That said it all, really.

"He said no, Yang. I'm sorry."

/-/

"Look," Ruby said. "Yang and Jaune aren't going to fix this thing between them. We need to do something to get them back together."

"If only to stop them being so melodramatic," Blake agreed. Weiss crossed her arms.

"I'm not so sure," she said. "This really isn't any of our business and the situation looks complicated enough as it is. If they want to act like little children, let th-"

"Vote? I say aye."

"Aye," Blake agreed. "Looks like you're outvotes, Weiss."

"Since when was this team a democracy?"

"If it's a dictatorship, you still lose out." Blake jerked a thumb towards Ruby. The dictator in red waved back.

Weiss threw her hands in the air. "Fine, whatever… I suppose I have no choice."

"That's the spirit!" Ruby smiled and pretended not to hear Weiss say that really _wasn't_ the spirit. "I think I've got an idea too. We just need to bring them both together and the rest will sort itself out."

* * *

 **Argh, this sickness is a complete pain in the ass. I've been writing this for twice as long as normal, and nothing is coming out. Also, my fingers feel too big for my keyboard and I keep fat-fingering all sorts of keys. As a journalist used to speed-typing, that feels particularly unforgivable. You know the kind of moment where your body is honestly trying its best, it really is, but you have 0 sympathy for it?**

 **I'm like that right now. I feel like my body has betrayed me, even though it's doing what it can.**

 **TRAITOR!**

 **Anyway, teenage angst for now (from teenagers, who knew?) but it won't last for too long. I know better than to drag that out if it can be helped.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 9** **th** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a quick reminder before the note you've probably all seen by now. When I write this fic, I am writing Jaune as his own character, with doubts, fears and problems. It's not a self-insert, so some of the things Jaune says and does are** _ **not**_ **my opinion, nor how I think of things. As such… yes, Jaune can be hypocritical, he can make mistakes and he can be foolish at times.**

 **I'm cool with people pointing that out, but just keep in mind it isn't** _ **me**_ **, okay? There always seems to be one or two who either decide I'm forcing my opinion out – and need to yell at me for it, or some who think Jaune's actions aren't "perfect logic" and so, I've written him wrong, etc… People make mistakes, all the time. That's life. Jaune isn't exempt from this.**

* * *

 **Same note as the other fics at the bottom, re why it will be two weeks until next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

Yang wasn't sure when the Oyster became the kind of place she visited to escape daily life. She also wasn't sure whether that was a bad sign, since it made it sound like she needed alcohol to forget or help her through the day.

If only it were that, and not the illicit services from people paid to show affection.

 _It's fake,_ she told herself, not for the first or last time. _He doesn't actually care about what you feel or what your problems are. All he cares about is that you bring money each time._

Strangely, that didn't bother her. If anything, it made it all better. If Crimson didn't care, then he wouldn't see any need to use the information. She doubted he'd give her bad advice, since that wouldn't help him in any way, and the good advice kept her coming back for more. She respected it more if she paid for it too. It made it feel more like a service… like the advice was worth something.

Right now, she felt like she needed it.

"Evenin'," Reg grunted as she sat at the bar. He had a bar glass in one hand and a rag in the other. He often did. As far as she could tell, cleaning a single glass was all the man ever did. Well, other than a host of administrative tasks behind the scene, no doubt. He looked her up and down with a weary gaze. "Girl, you look like shit."

"Feel like it." She accepted the drink he offered without her having to ask. It wasn't her usual preference. It was foul and bitter – perfect for her mood. "Is Jaune here?"

"No."

"Good."

Reg raised an eyebrow, then sighed the sigh of a man who knew he shouldn't ask but was going to anyway. "Don't tell me you two are at each other's throats again. Gods, it feels like you have a new issue every week." Reg's voice was thick and gravelly, like rocks run through a mincing machine. "Can't the two of you just fuck already?"

"Charming as ever, Reggie," Yang chuckled, ignoring his growl about not calling him that. "We're not like that, though. We're just friends."

"Horse piss," he spat.

She frowned down into the glass. "I thought it tasted funny."

"Not that. I'm not blind, girl, and despite what ye may think, I've been in love too."

There was an image she didn't need. Yang's face twisted into a grimace.

"Less o' that, brat. You think I always looked like this?" He snorted and leaned one elbow on the counter, his chins jiggling. "Never thin and never lithe, but muscled and tall, with a face many a woman loved. Took advantage of it too… knew my way around a woman and knew what I wanted."

"What happened?"

"Love," he said. "Love an' loss. Found my wife, married her – made this whole place around us, an' then, when she died, never wanted to find another again." He grabbed Yang's glass and downed it in one, refilling it and putting it back before her.

She wasn't sure she had an appetite for it anymore and pushed it away. "Why tell me this?" she asked.

"Wanted to get it off mah chest… feel like you're a trustworthy sort."

Yang blinked. "Really?"

"No! What are ye, an idiot? The last person I'd want advice or to share a story with is some angst-ridden teen. I'm putting out because ye look like a whiny little shit – ye _both_ do." He slammed back another drink and tossed the glass behind him. Someone winced and scattered to catch it before it smashed on the floor. Reg poked a finger into her left boob. "Fix it. Bad enough you come here and drink for free without you turning one of my employees into a pathetic little mess."

"I thought you said he wasn't here," Yang said.

"He isn't." Reg shrugged. "Was earlier, as whiny as you and with a sulkin' face you'd expect to see on a six year old. Sent the bastard home, can't have a face like that scarin' off the customers."

It was really hard to not raise an eyebrow at him for that. The seats on either side of her were empty, and not because she was ugly. They were empty because no one dared sit in front of Reg. His face, no, his _miasma_ , had that effect. Still, he had a point. "We're going through a bit of a rough patch," she admitted.

"Want ta talk about it?"

She was honestly surprised. "You'd listen?"

"Not got much of a choice, have I?" He rolled his eyes to show just what he thought about it. "Faster this shit is sorted out, faster I can get him back on track and your whiny ass out of my face. Go on, then. Share ye woes, ol' Reg is here to listen. Honest," he added, face dripping the most sarcastic smile she'd ever seen.

"You really know how to cheer someone up, don't you?" She glared at him, not that it made a difference. "Okay, fine, you want to listen? I'll talk."

She went on to explain the night out and what happened, and how Jaune criticised her at the end of it, and that the two hadn't spoken since, despite it being two days now. She didn't mention anything of her feelings or Pyrrha's confession… or what Pyrrha said to her. True to his word, Reg listened through it all.

"And that's it," she said, devoid of energy.

"That's what yer both being whiny little bitches about?"

She wasn't being whiny, nor a bitch, but she nodded either way.

"Bah, teenagers." He waved one hand dismissively. "So many people wish they could go back, but I'd give anything to avoid being a blind-ass idiot like that again."

"Are you going to give me some advice, or are you just going to sit there and insult me?"

"Both," he said, and ignored her long sigh. "Yer blind, lass – and he's an idiot, but everyone here knows tha'. Let me explain something to ye. A man is a beast with three brains." He pointed to his head, then to his heart, and finally down below the counter. She was relieved he didn't feel the need to show her the last one. "This one," he said, pointing to his temple, "is the one that gets used the least. This one, on the other hand, is the one that gets used the most." Reg slapped a hand against his chest. It wobbled. He had bigger breasts than she did. "The rest is somewhere in between, but the point is that man ain't rational, lass. Man is a dumb-ass beast that runs on emotion an' feeling."

"General insults to the male species aside, what does that have to do wi-"

"I'm not finished," Reg interrupted. "Ye got yourself in a spot of bother with some shits outside, and ye handled it well enough. God knows, Nina does much the same, except she likes to take them into a dark alley and make 'em beg for mercy."

Yang snorted, amused but not at all surprised. The beautiful woman always looked dangerous like that. "I like her style."

"Yeah, and Brian don't." Reg said. "Gets all uppity and upset every time she does, even tho he knows she can kick his ass across the club with her eyes closed. He's not trained to fight, while she's ex-huntress and stronger than you. Still, doesn't stop him ranting and ravin', doesn't stop him losing his shit."

"Why? She's a huntress. Doesn't he know she can handle herself?"

"He would if he were thinkin' with this," Reg said, pointing to his head. He moved his hand down to his chest. "Unfortunately, he's a man, so he's thinkin' with this. He doesn't see a trained huntress able to defend hersel'. He see his wife, the woman he loves, walking into danger – and him not being able to do a damn thing if she gets hurt." Reg sighed. "He think o' me, and how he doesn't want ta end up like me."

Alone and widowed… Yang scowled and looked down at the counter. "I can understand that," she said. "He's afraid of losing her. It makes sense. I don't get how that relates to Jaune, though."

"Are ye fucking kidding me?" Reg tilted his head towards the ceiling as though in search of divine aid. "Teenagers," he sighed, "My god… I've never seen two people as utterly blind as the two of ye. Do ye honestly need me to spell it out?"

She didn't. "Jaune doesn't love me," she said. "Not like that. I get what you're saying, but there isn't the same emotion between us. This thing…" She sighed. "It's not the same at all."

"Bollocks is it not! Ye don't have ta love someone like that ta think with ye heart instead of ye brain, but tha's a moot point because the idiot does anyway."

"No he doesn't," she snapped. "He's as good as told me himself."

Or Pyrrha did, but they were still his words. If she asked him, if she put herself in Pyrrha situation, then nothing would be different.

"Oh, he's told ye, has he?" Reg roared with laughter. "He said it, so it has to be true – ye, tha's definitely how it works. No chance he could of been lyin' or somethin'."

Yang sighed and wished she had another drink. He wasn't lying, she knew that. Why would he was talking to Pyrrha about it? She doubted Pyrrha would have lied either. She was hurt at the rejection, sure, but not a bad person. She wouldn't have lied just to get revenge or something.

 _Besides, Pyrrha only confirmed what I pretty much knew already. This is exactly why I didn't want to feel this way in the first place._

She pushed herself up out of the seat and nodded to Reg. "Thanks for the advice. Even if you're wrong about his feelings, at least you were probably right about why he was so angry." Understanding was the first part to fixing this. "I'm going to head elsewhere, though. I've… got someone to talk to."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Reg said.

Yang paused. "Excuse me?"

"You're going up to tha' VIP," he said, and then continued when her face morphed into panic. "I've always known, lass. This is _my_ club. What, did ye expect I'd not know what's goin' on? I've not told any of ye friends if that's what yer worried about."

Yang bit her lip. Of course he would know, what was she thinking? She just prayed Jaune didn't- no, there was no way he did. If he had, he'd have said something when they lost Pyrrha and the two met at the entrance to the VIP area. He'd been absolutely clueless, even explaining what it was to her. He'd failed to mention the strippers, of course, but that was probably because he thought she didn't know.

"Also know ye meetin' with Crimson a lot," he said. "If yer goin' up there to talk about this, I'd advise against it. Talk to Nina, Brian – hell, talk to me."

She hesitated. "You said Jaune isn't here?"

" _Jaune_ isn't here," he confirmed. "Tha' doesn't change mah advice, lass."

"I'll take your advice into consideration," she said, turning away. "Thanks for the talk, Reggie."

"That's not- bah. One last thing before ye go." He rolled his eyes. "Ye obviously think I was wrong on how he feels for ye. I get it, yer a teenager – and so incapable of takin' advice or seeing shit in front of your own eyes. Mull on this, then. Actions speak louder than words."

"Meaning…?"

"Ah, yer hopeless." He shook his head. "Get ye gone. Yer face is scarin' away customers and I'm tryin' to run a business here."

Yang rolled her eyes but waved nonetheless, feeling a little cheered when he grudgingly raised a single hand in response. Jaune was right, it seemed. He was as coarse as sandpaper, but his heart was in the right place, albeit buried under layers of fat and bitterness. A part of her couldn't help but wonder what he'd been like in his heyday. Maybe he _had_ been a cool guy. He must have been good at what he did to afford a place like the Golden Oyster.

The crowds were muted compared to usual, the weekday night leaving less on the dance floors and more towards the VIP areas. The man at the door, who she now knew to be called Simon, nodded once and let her through, half in conversation with someone else. That was just the kind of access she had nowadays. She only had to approach the bar for someone to make her a strawberry sunrise, and it was waiting for her the moment her hand landed on the counter.

Brian and Nina were on the main stage. The last time, it had been a tail of hide and seek, of a man hunting down his woman, but now it was something fiercer. Nina had his hands locked behind a chair, his face blindfolded as she cavorted on his lap, her auburn hair whipping behind her.

It set Yang's pulse racing like fire. She quenched it with a long drink.

Speak to one of them, Reg said. She could see the logic in it. They knew Jaune and Nina trained him to fight, so they would have a much easier time telling her exactly what he thought and his reasons. If she wanted answers, they'd have them.

But they were on his side. Nina adored him, she could tell, and that meant apart from the fact Nina might not give her any information, she would also go straight to Jaune afterwards and let him know. Brian would probably do the same, or maybe just tell his wife and pass the message across that way.

She wasn't ready to let Jaune know her feelings – if she ever would be – but she _definitely_ wasn't ready for him to find out she spent most of her time in the strip and lap dance part of the club he worked for.

That only left one option, really. He didn't know Jaune as well, but that would probably work to her advantage. Besides, what answers were there to receive? She knew how he felt, or how he didn't.

She just needed to get things off her chest.

/-/

Jaune wasn't in the mood to talk with Yang but didn't have much of a choice when she came to him with money. It wasn't the lien itself, but the fact that Crimson wouldn't have said no and he couldn't make her suspicious. With a smile he hoped didn't reflect his inner turmoil, he offered her a seat and poured some wine out of a bottle. It was a fine red blend, less to suit his image and more because he hated the taste of white.

"I can't say I expected to see you again," he said. "Not so soon at any rate. You're becoming something of a regular."

"Isn't that good for business?" Yang asked. Her smile was there, but there was something missing from it.

He wasn't sure what to think of that. A part of him was angry still, and thus pleased she felt bad for what she'd put him through. A larger part of him felt awful in return, and wanted nothing more than to return to what they'd had.

Most of all, he just didn't want to fake and pretend here when he couldn't back at Beacon. "As long as I'm entertaining you, it's enough for me," he said. "How can I help you today, Clover? Not another dance, I hope?" The latter was perhaps a bit rude, and a sign of his mood. He regretted it almost immediately.

Yang didn't seem to mind, however. She tittered nervously, perhaps a little guiltily too. "Not that. I know better now. It's… I just wanted someone to talk to. If it's okay, that is."

He winced and bit down on the shame he felt well up inside him. "Of course it is," he said, sitting down next to her. It felt good to do so again, comfortable in a way he'd missed the last few days. With Pyrrha hurt and everything in turmoil, he was fast running out of people to talk to. Maybe he could use this for that purpose? The two of them weren't speaking in public, but he could pretend… even if they both used fake names.

"It feels a little weird," she admitted. "I never thought I'd be the kind of person to do this. A few months back, I'd have never even approached a place like this, yet now I'm practically a regular. Your regular."

"Do you regret it?" he asked. The question burned inside him more than he dared admit, and he wasn't sure what answer he wanted. This life was one he wasn't proud of, so he didn't want Yang to like it… but at the same time he didn't want to think he'd taken advantage of her all this time.

"I don't think I do."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even if it's weird, even if my dad would kill me, you've helped me out a few times." She played with her wine glass and leaned back against his arm. Her shoulders were stiff, like she expected him to pull away, but she relaxed when he didn't. "Would it be strange if I said I consider you something of a friend?"

"Not at all…"

 _You are my friend, Yang. It's just…_

He didn't know what it was.

"I've got friends at my school," she said. "They're really awesome and I do love them, but sometimes they feel a little too close. I'm used to being strong and independent, to not having problems others have to worry about. One of them, Blake, she knows the most – but she has her problems too and I don't want to burden her with more. It's not like I don't have any friends…"

"It's just that it's easier to talk to a stranger about certain things," he said. "Trust me, I know. It's why anonymous groups exist to help people with things like substance abuse or depression."

"Yeah, that's it." The example cheered her up, now that she knew it wasn't unusual. "I feel like you're unbiased, like you'll give me good advice but won't judge me for making mistakes. My friends wouldn't either," she hurried to add, "but they'd want to help. They'd want to try and fix things, and as much as I love them, I _really_ don't want them to get involved in this."

"Friends can be like that," he laughed, thinking of Nora. "They want to do what's best for you, and they genuinely mean well. It's just… how do I put it?"

"They can be so dramatic," Yang sighed.

"Yeah…"

They both paused to share a look, then burst out into laughter.

"Sounds like your friends are just like mine," Yang laughed.

She didn't know the half of it.

"I guess they're the same the world over." He leaned back and took a sip of his own wine, feeling a little better now she was back beside him. The conversation felt just like every other did with her, light and breezy, with a casual intimacy he found himself falling into. "I get why you wouldn't talk to them though. Sometimes we have problems we want to deal with on our own. Sometimes they're too personal to share."

"Exactly. I feel like I can tell you, though. You're not going to find my friends and tell them, and it's not like you would drop everything to try and help me either."

He did, would and had on previous occasions, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "I know what you mean, Clover. For what it's worth, I do my best to help you. Please don't ever think I'd answer flippantly just to get rid of you."

Yang grinned. "Never did. After all, you're a professional entertainer, right? I wouldn't be very entertained if you gave me crappy advice."

"Indeed." He clinked his glass against hers. She probably didn't even know she was supposed to pay for the drinks they shared. Certainly, her VIP status didn't cover it. He'd paid for them every time, however, out of his own money.

It was only fair.

"So," he asked. "Apart from a chance to sit together as friends – which I am happy to do if you wish – was there something else you wanted to ask me?" He wet his lips. "Have you had another argument with your friend? John, wasn't it?"

"W-Why does everyone keep assuming that?" Yang laughed nervously.

 _Because I know it's true,_ he thought. Perhaps it was selfish, trying to abuse his position to fix their latest spat, but in his defence it would be a good thing for her as well. She couldn't, at least he _hoped_ she couldn't, want to continue their fight. "It was a lucky guess," he said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"No…?"

"That's what I said." Yang sighed. "I'm going to sort that out myself sooner or later. I hope so, anyway. I wanted to just talk today. No serious stuff. I just want to be distracted."

Distracted, huh? "I believe I can accommodate the request." He reached out to take the bottle from the bucket of ice once more and refilled her glass. An odd thought entered his mind, that he always plied her with drink and yet left her to walk home alone. She was always fine, of course. This was Yang. She could look after herself.

 _Just like she could have looked after herself with those drunks the other day._

"I have this friend who got rejected the other day," she said, drawing his attention back to her. "She liked this guy for a long time, a friend of hers. I knew he didn't feel the same… or I thought I did. She still asked him, though. It took being a few sheets to the wind before she dared, but she managed it."

"How did it go?" he asked, more than aware of the answer.

"Turned out I was right. He rejected her, broke her heart - though she tells me he did it as gently as he could." She swirled the glass in her hand, watching the wine flow within it. "Still felt bad for her, though. I keep wondering if I should have done something to stop her… or at least warn her. I was pretty much sure she wouldn't get a yes."

An early warning to Pyrrha would have been nice, but he didn't think Yang recognised the whole picture. Pyrrha would have ignored her advice and asked him out either way. He was fairly sure even _she_ suspected the answer would be a no. She'd just had the courage to face it… to take a risk and ask.

He respected that, he really did. He just wished he could have felt the same.

"There are plenty more fish in the sea," he said. "It probably hurts for now, but I bet she can get over it in time." He hoped so, anyway.

Yang nodded. "She'll get over it, I'm sure. The weird part was, he and I are pretty close too and she asked him if he would have accepted were it me."

Jaune hummed to show he was listening. He still didn't know what to think of that question, or why Pyrrha was so determined to know. The last thing he'd expected was for her to go and _tell_ Yang. What was Pyrrha doing?

"I'd ignore it," he said. "Maybe she was projecting and felt a little inadequate. It's not unusual for people turned down to think there's something wrong with them." He'd need to make sure Pyrrha realised that, maybe by spending a little more time with her. "I'm sure John's reasons aren't like that."

"I never said it was him."

"Ah." Jaune winced. "Sorry, I just assumed…"

"Never mind. It _is_ him," she said. "I guess I made it pretty obvious since it's almost always about him."

"Not always. It was your faunus friend the one time, wasn't it?"

"True, but one time out of ten it not being him doesn't exactly make the situation any better, does it?"

It really didn't, and he had to wonder if it was him doing something wrong. _We really do argue and have problems a lot,_ he thought. _Should we even be friends if we keep getting into these situations?_ He didn't like the implication of that. He didn't _want_ to stop being friends with Yang, no matter how many fights they had.

"Argh, maybe I'm just getting wound up." Yang took a much longer drink, finishing off her wine. She mumbled her thanks as he filled it back up. "It's annoying. He always manages to get under my skin more than any other. I didn't realise why at first, but now it seems painfully obvious."

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Hey Crimson?"

"Yes?"

"We're friends, right?"

"I… yes, Clover. I think we are."

"You don't have to say that because I'm paying you. Right now, I'd appreciate the honesty more. I'm absolutely okay with you saying I'm just work to you. I just want to know, in a totally platonic way, if you consider me as more than just a customer."

Concern warred with the desire to keep her as far away from his night job as he could, but in the end it was his feelings for her that won out. He touched a hand to her chin and lifted her face so that she looked into his eyes. The black mask was a barrier, but he hoped she could see the honesty past it. "I consider you more than just a customer, Clover. You were one at first, but I suppose I've come to care about your wellbeing a lot more than I would just any woman."

It was the truth, of course.

Yang's smile was beautiful. The joy in it, nay – the _relief_ – was enough to melt his heart. "Thanks," she said, and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was a position she'd often taken with him… the real him, that was. "You know, I used to fancy the pants off you."

"That's a random thing to say," he laughed.

Yang laughed too. "Yeah, I guess I'm just rambling. You really made a mark on me with that first dance, though. It was the closest I'd ever come to seeing a man get undressed. Well," she added, "other than videos and my Uncle and Dad when they go swimming."

"You ran away if I recall." He was prepared for her to turn and punch him lightly in the arm. He feigned a wince, even if he barely felt it. She'd pulled the punch massively, no doubt thinking him just a well-built civilian.

"I was embarrassed," she growled, cheeks red. "I didn't even know this place was a strip club at that point. I just didn't want to leave because there were loads of snotty people giving me patronising looks."

"They can be like that out there. There are some wealthy clients who like to pretend they own the place. We let them," he added with a grin, "but only because it lets us fleece them in return."

She growled. "Good. They deserve it. Anyway, yeah… I guess I just wanted to say that I was as bad as every other girl who came here at first. I had an almost instant crush on you."

"But it's gone now, I take it," he said. It had to be; otherwise he doubted she would be so frank with him. In truth, he didn't mind, nor blame her. Arrogance aside, it was his _job_ to illicit that kind of reaction out of people. It would have been a bad sign if she could have sat through his show yawning. "Or do you still feel that way?"

"Sorry buster, I moved on," she teased.

"Ah, my heart… you can be so cruel, Clover."

"I can be…" Yang sighed. "You know what, this is getting weird. You like me as a friend, right?"

"Yes, I d-"

"So you'd keep my meetings with you a secret?"

"I do that already," he said. "Why? Is something wrong? I can assure you I never told anyone about things you might have said."

"No, it's fine. I know you didn't." She smiled at him and then looked ahead, to the red curtains on either side of them. "My name isn't really Clover, you know?"

"I did guess. It's not unusual for people to come with nicknames, though. At least yours sounds normal." He grinned and nudged her with an elbow. "I once had a customer who asked me to call her Goldilocks."

Yang snorted. "From Goldilocks and the three Ursa?"

"Unless you can think of any other Goldilocks around. Or any parents cruel enough to name their children that. She was a brunette, by the way."

"Classy… I guess Clover wasn't so bad after all." She paused and sighed. "My name is Yang, by the way."

"You don't have to tell me."

Why was she telling him at all?

"I want to," she said. "I trust you not to tell anyone. I am a student like I said I was, but not at some normal school. I go to Beacon. I'm a huntress-in-training."

"Yang…" It felt easier to say her true name. "I'm not sure why you're-"

"My friend's name isn't John, either. It's Jaune. He actually works here as a barman."

"That's-"

"And I'm in love with him."

"… w-what…?"

Yang's eyes scrunched shut. She lowered her face into her hands and groaned. "The same guy my friend got turned down by, who said he wouldn't have said yes even if it were me asking…"

She sighed.

"I messed up and fell in love with him."

* * *

 **Below is the same note you've no doubt seen all week, but I'd just like to say that this is the fic I'm hoping can benefit the most from the break. I want to sit down and plan things a little more concisely, so that it flows better and has less problems. I'm not even sure what accent Reg has anymore. It's somewhere between Yorkshire and Scotland by the sound of it.  
**

 **Don't worry, the "let's get them back together" from RWB has not been forgotten.**

* * *

 **A Week without Fanfiction**

 **People who have read my other fics, perhaps know that I've been pretty badly sick since this past weekend. I went to the doctors over it, and he believes it to be mostly stress-related. Now, before panic sets in, I'd like to say that Fanfiction is not stress to me. I genuinely enjoy what I do.**

 **My main job, on the other hand, a little less so. Summer is our biggest period, and since we write a month in advance, I am right now on the hardest part of the year – our June issues. I've had to work outside of normal hours, over weekends, and with Fanfiction taking up the same slots. My sleep got reduced, I missed meals, and ultimately started to feel like crap.**

 **I also think the quality of some of my writing has reflected this the last week… it feels a little flat, devoid of life. Anyway, my doctor suggested a week of rest and relaxation, which is somewhat weird for me, since I'm not the kind of person who likes to do nothing. On the other hand, my doctor has made a point of it and I kind of do need to follow his advice when I'm sick.**

 **How this will work is fairly simple. I'm going to continue doing each fanfic until they have all had this notice at the bottom, and then there will be a single week of no uploads. After that, things will resume. White Sheep will be the first, and the date at the bottom will reflect two weeks. There will still be NTF, PA, FD and Ent this week, but starting from next Thursday, you won't see any fics for the week.**

 **Hopefully, you can all understand why. I'm not abandoning anything. I'm not stopping, nor have I lost the love for what I do… I just need to take a break to sort things out. Honestly, there is a good chance I'll write during that week too, but it will be without deadlines and without the stress of having to have X done by Y, before I have to move onto Z. The break should also give me a chance to recharge, read some books for a change, and improve myself as a writer too.**

 **I'll still be here, both in my forum and by PM, and I'll still be checking reviews, etc… but I won't be uploading anything until the week is over. Once it's over, uploads will go back to normal. I'm not moving to a two-week system or anything.**

 **Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 23** **rd** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we go, back from hols. Nothing to say here, really, so here's a chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

Jaune had avoided Yang ever since the revelation in their private session.

How he'd managed to remain calm, let alone stumble his way through the rest of the conversation, was a miracle in itself. To be fair, he'd let Yang handle most of it, only interjecting when asked a question. If Nina wondered why he fled almost immediately after, or if his team wondered why he was covered in sweat when he arrived back at their dorm, then neither of them mentioned it.

But come the next day, he hadn't dared go near her.

They were already avoiding one another before over their argument, so it wasn't obvious enough to raise any alarms, but it had now become the reason for his absence – the fight itself forgotten. How had he not noticed her feelings? How had he spotted Pyrrha's a thousand miles away and yet remained oblivious to the girl who'd spent so much time beside him?

" _And I fell in love with him."_

He paused, one hand on the corridor wall as an unfamiliar pain sprung into his heart. Damn it. Pyrrha's confession had hurt just as bad, but in a different way. With her, it had come from his empathy… how he cared for her and how the tears made him feel not only like scum, but how they made him sad because he _did_ care for Pyrrha. He cared for her a lot. Had anyone else made her cry he'd have squared up to them immediately, but with it being himself it was all he could do to give her space and hope she got better.

She was… slowly. The pain was still obvious; visible each and every time their eyes met. They were able to sleep in the same dorm room without complaint, however. Their relationship would recover in time.

This, though… this was different. The pain he felt was a more visceral one, deep inside his chest, and he had no idea why. _Yang hasn't been hurt yet. I've not hurt her feelings yet._ He was fairly sure Yang knew he'd turn her down… he'd confided that in her with regards to Pyrrha enough times. Was that why it hurt so much, because he was just realising how many times he'd sat down with her and confided in her, never realising her heart was breaking every time?

Why didn't she say something?

No. That was stupid. Of course she wouldn't say something – she knew she would get a no, and then their relationship would be irreversibly different. It might fix itself, like his and Pyrrha's would, but it would never be the same.

"Do I want it to be the same?" Jaune sighed and massaged his forehead. "What I want shouldn't matter in this. I should do what's best for her."

Whenever he figured out what that was. Did he need to confront her and turn her down, just to get it over with? Was there even a point? She already knew he'd do that, so all it would be doing was making her rejection public. She'd as good as said that to him at the club… well, to Crimson. She hadn't said it in words, but the tone of her voice was enough.

" _I messed up and fell in love with him."_

It wouldn't have been a problem for her to fall in love unless she knew it would never work. Yang wasn't an idiot. She knew what his answer would be.

Didn't he?

 _Of course I do. I'd say no. It would hurt, but… but it's for the best. I don't feel that way about her. I don't feel that way about anyone._

He loved her. He loved her enough that the thought of hurting her caused him pain as well… but he loved a lot of people like that. He loved Ruby like that, Nina, Brian, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha – hell, even Reg. Maybe Yang was a little different, what with how close they were and how he spent more time with her than anyone else, not to mention how they would laugh and sit next to – or on top of – one another. Then there were the casual hugs, the touching and how it felt nice to have someone you could just lean on or take comfort in… and come to think of it, that was a lot of extras.

Jaune's eyes drifted shut and he groaned into the palm of his hand. Yang _was_ different. He wasn't sure why it had taken him so long to realise it. He didn't want to upset her, but he was afraid of losing her too… not of losing Yang as a friend, because he knew she wouldn't let a rejection come between them.

He was afraid of losing the closeness they had.

Their relationship would change. It had to change. For him, he'd be painfully aware of her suppressed feelings every time they touched. For her, he would be a constant reminder of her pain in the same way.

It was best for both of them if they took some time apart; created some space and maybe didn't hang around one another so much. That would definitely be the best choice.

So why was it so hard to make it?

"Hey Jaune, wait up!"

Ruby? He took a deep breath and wiped away any trace of uncertainty from his face. When he turned to face her, it was with a calm and friendly smile. "Hey Ruby. You doing okay?"

She came to a stop in front of him, her hood billowing behind her. Even in her uniform she still wore it, in what part of him was fairly sure _had_ to count as not being part of the dress code. No one seemed to care, though. The teachers could be weird like that.

Ruby grinned and linked her hands behind her. "I'm good. Ugh, Port's lesson was so _boring_ though. I don't even understand. I mean, he tells stories. Shouldn't that be more interesting than lessons? How does he make story-time dull?"

"It must be a gift," he said with a little laugh. "Maybe he should open up a side business doing those audio tapes to help people sleep. He'd be a hit for sure."

Ruby's laughter was infectious, and he felt himself compelled to chuckle along. It made him feel better too. She had that effect. At least one of his relationships was easy to understand. He'd have liked to count Ren and Nora among that number, but nothing that involved those two and the word `relationship` could be classed as simple.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked once she'd calmed down.

"Hm? No. I'm fine."

"If you say so," she said. "It's just that… you kind of don't _look_ fine."

"Bah," he reached out a hand to rub her head. "You must be imagining it. I feel great."

Ruby was less amused, and pulled the hand from her hair with a fearsome pout. "Jaune… I'm socially awkward, not socially dead. I think I can tell someone's wrong when I saw you leaning against a wall with your face in your hand." She stared at him, and the weight of her words washed the fake smile from his face. "What's wrong?" she asked again. "I can help. I want to help."

He shouldn't have been surprised she'd seen through his lie, but he was. Now he got to feel guilty as well as unsettled. He looked away awkwardly. "I don't think you can help, Ruby. Thanks for offering though."

"Thanks for being useless?" Ruby prodded his arm. "I don't want to be useless – or praised for it. I won't tell anyone what's wrong. You can trust me."

He wanted to tell her he'd never doubted her honesty, that he trusted her more than he did just about anyone else. That wasn't entirely true, though. He couldn't trust her with the truth about him… the only ones he did were Reg, Nina and Brian. He didn't think Ruby would hate him for it – not her. She might hear Yang mention his fake persona, however. If she did, and if she learned how he was misleading Yang… well, Ruby loved her sister dearly.

And there was another problem to think about. His interactions with Yang as Crimson hadn't ever been something to feel _too_ guilty about. The money was an issue, for sure, but he did his best to help and offer advice. He never took advantage of her, and even refused to let her take advantage of herself. Now, though, he'd crossed a line. She'd told him she had feelings for him trusting he'd never found out – that she was confessing in a confidential source.

"Have you ever been in love?"

The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Sure," Ruby answered. Her eyes narrowed when he stared at her in shock. "What? Just because I don't always act like it means I'm not a normal girl? I'm fifteen, Jaune. Not ten."

"Sorry, sorry – I was just surprised."

"Yeah, you and Yang both," she mumbled. "She always acts like I don't even know what sex is or something. I've not gone that far," she rushed when his eyes widened. "I've not even kissed anyone. I've felt like I liked someone before, though." She shrugged. "It was back in Signal. I never found the nerve to say anything and he moved away."

"Do you ever regret not asking?"

"Eh, I don't know." Ruby laughed, and it sounded genuine enough to show it must have been a while ago. "Part of me thinks I should have done something, even if he said no. On the other hand, he moved away anyway, so I'd have been hurt. Plus, maybe it was just a crush." She shrugged. "I was fourteen and awkward. Anyway, why did you ask? Oh… have you fallen in love with someone?"

"Not me," he said automatically.

"Oh, you mean Pyrrha? I thought things were getting better there."

"They are. It's just…" How was he to explain without giving it all away? "If you were in Pyrrha's shoes," he said slowly, "before she confessed to me. Say that I knew she had feelings, and I knew she'd be hurt if she asked me out and I had to say no. If you were her, would you have rather I told you before you asked me out?"

Ruby's brow creased. "Uh… do you mean if you confronted me and told me you knew how I felt?"

"Yes. If I said I knew you liked me, or even loved me, but that I don't think it will work and I don't feel the same. Would it be better to say that before – or should I wait until you ask me?"

"Isn't it already a little late?"

"Hypothetically," he said. "I'm just wondering if I made the right choice."

"Hmm…" Ruby looked down at the floor, one hand before her mouth. She looked deep in thought and he appreciated that. She was giving the question the deliberation it deserved and not just throwing something out to make him feel better. That was just the kind of friend she was. "I think if you were going to reject me anyway, then you might as well tell me straight away," she said. "It's the same result either way, right?"

That's what he'd thought. He sighed and nodded.

"But," Ruby went on, "I don't know if it would make it hurt any less. I think… part of me thinks that actually building up the nerve to ask you out is important. If I asked you – if I were Pyrrha asking you – and you said no, then I can at least feel good that I was brave enough to do it." She looked up at him with an anguished expression. "But if you just swept in and told me you knew, I'd probably feel like I was stupid. It would make me think my feelings were obvious and you'd known all along, and then I'd feel like an idiot that I didn't notice you never felt the same."

He stared at her, lips parted. "Wow… that's a lot more detail than I expected."

"Eh," Ruby grinned. "Like I said, I've been there. Those and about a thousand other things were the conversations I had with myself in my room back home every night." Her cheeks flushed and she coughed in embarrassment. "I'm not normally girly, but I still know what it feels like to not be sure if the guy you like likes you back."

"Did you never think of asking Yang for advice?"

"I did, but… I kind of didn't want her to do it for me. Yang's great, she really is. She's the best big sister in the entire world, but sometimes she tries a little too hard." Ruby rocked on the balls of her feet and laughed. "I was kinda worried if I told her, she'd either force him to listen, or hurt him if he turned me down."

And in the end, she lost that chance entirely. He felt bad for her, but the fact she didn't look upset helped a little. Missed opportunities were as much a part of growing up as mistakes, or so Reg often said. If you spent your life thinking about them, you'd be blind to new opportunities that cropped up.

"Did that help?" Ruby asked. "I know it's maybe not the same as your situation, but I hope it helped."

It wasn't the same… least of all because Yang probably wouldn't ever ask him out, not if the misery she'd shown on her face at the club was any indication. She knew his answer. So, in a sense, he could choose to never address it, and she'd never address it either. They could both continue as they were, albeit with both feeling awkward as hell. "You helped," he lied. "Thanks, Ruby."

The white lie was the right choice. He knew that when Ruby whooped happily. It cheered him up to see her smile. "Would you be able to help me in return?" she asked. "I kinda maybe sort of didn't pay attention in Oobleck's class, and we have that homework to hand in tomorrow morning…" She trailed off meaningfully.

"I fell asleep too," he admitted, and smiled at her horrified expression, "but Nora didn't, and she let me read through her notes and make some of my own. I suppose it would be a bit hypocritical if I didn't do the same for you."

"Yes!" Ruby laughed and grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on. We can get it done if we hurry."

Jaune rolled his eyes but followed along regardless. Maybe it would help to get his mind off Yang and their current problems. It was almost amusing, really. Homework had never been so attractive before.

/-/

Yang felt more relaxed than she had for a while.

It was strange, really. Nothing had changed, and certainly nothing had improved with the mess that was her feelings. If anything, she had even more reason to feel crappy than she did before. She didn't, though, and that was what made it feel weird.

"I guess it helped to get it off my chest," she mumbled, fighting past a tired yawn. It was only a little past four, and lessons for the day were over, yet she already felt tired. Port had that effect. If he'd ever slaughtered Grimm in the past as well as he did energy now, then he must have been a fearsome huntsman indeed. She cracked her neck to try and wake up.

 _Crimson wasn't able to give me any advice like normal,_ she mused. _Actually, he seemed more stunned than anything. Still, it felt good to get it out to someone._ Blake was always an option, but it felt a little too close to home. She'd listen, Yang knew. Her partner was cool like that. It was just that telling Blake felt uncomfortably close to telling Ruby, and she was Jaune's friend.

Yang didn't want her feelings to come between the two of them. Heck, she didn't want her feelings to come between _her_ and Jaune.

Crimson was a nice, easy alternative.

 _I still need to think of something to do, though. I mean, I can't ask Jaune out since I know he'll say no._ Her brow creased. _Would it be unfair to try and change his mind? Pyrrha asked and got a no, but there's no law saying I can't do better._

She'd feel bad for Pyrrha, true, but it wasn't like she was betraying her or anything. His partner had already given up on it ever working out, and the two were busy trying to repair their fractured friendship. "That's probably not a nice time for me to try and swoop in," she sighed. "Not that he'd even consider it when it would be a slap in the face for Pyrrha."

Her scroll beeped and she drew it out, thankful for the distraction.

"Yo."

" _Yang?"_ Blake asked.

"Yep. Who did you expect?"

" _Well, I have no idea when you answer like that. Can't you say your name like a normal person?_ "

Yang laughed. "Girl, that's for ordinary people. Don't you realise I'm _extraordinary_?"

" _Ugh…_ " Blake mumbled something out of range of the scroll. " _Look, I don't have time for your ego. I need your help._ "

Blake, asking for help? Yang's lips pulled down. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

" _I'm fine. It's just…"_ Blake paused. _"It'll be easier to explain in person. Needless to say it's Weiss-related and you know I'm not adept at dealing with one of her mood swings. Just get over here."_

The call clicked off, and Yang pulled the scroll away and looked at it. Blake hadn't looked like she was in trouble, but Weiss' temper tantrums could be problematic, even for Ruby. Yang didn't really want to deal with one of them either. "Ugh…" She stuffed the scroll away. "The things I do for you, Blake."

It took her about twenty minutes to find her partner, mostly because she wasn't in their dorm. No one was, in fact, and the last fifteen minutes had been spent trying to find them. Luckily, someone saw them go down a corridor off the side of Oobleck's classroom, and she found them soon after.

"What took you?" Blake asked, stood next to Ruby. Weiss was nowhere to be seen.

"Hm, well," Yang planted her hands on her hips. " _Maybe_ it had something to do with the fact my partner said she needed me help, but refrained from telling me where she was in the first place! I thought you were at the dorm."

"Well I'm not."

Yang threw her hands in the air. "I can see that, Blake. I have eyes!"

There was a muffled thump from the door between the two of them.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Weiss," Ruby sighed. "Blake said something about the SDC-"

"Which was deserved," Blake interrupted.

"Which wasn't deserved," Ruby said, "and Weiss _kind_ of didn't take it well."

"She's locked herself in the closet?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Only that the SDC enslaved innocent faunus, crippled families by killing miners and then left innocent faunus children orphaned to die on the streets."

Yang almost fell over. "Holy crap, _Blake!_ You can't just say that. Just… what the hell? It _can't_ be your time of the month again."

"I said I was sorry," Blake said, not sounding very sorry at all.

Yang shook her head. _Ugh, this is just like them. Why is it always me who has to deal with it? Oh yeah, because I'm a sucker and don't want Ruby stuck between their pig-headedness._ Yang sighed and pushed between the two of them, opening the door.

Someone very un-Weiss like fell out and into her arms.

"Yang?"

"Jaune?"

"In you go!" Blake yelled, tackling her from behind. Yang tumbled forward, knocked off-balance and taking Jaune with her. They collided with something, tripped, fell against the wall, and then were quickly engulfed in darkness as the door slammed shut. The brief second it took for Yang's brain to click back into gear was the moment she heard a lock turn.

It still didn't stop the door rattling off its hinges as she rammed her shoulder into it.

"Blake, you sneaky, lying, manipulative, porn-addled excuse for a teammate. Let me out of here or I swear I'll make you regret it!"

It wasn't Blake's voice which responded, but Ruby's, muffled through the wood. "No! You two have been pathetic for too long. Make up or you won't get out until tomorrow morning."

"Did it work?" another voice asked.

Yang's voice reached a new pitch. "Weiss!?" The door rattled as she punched it. "Weiss, you cow! I thought _you_ were in trouble and tried to help. Is this how you repay me?"

"Yes," the heiress replied. "After all, you've been mopey without him. Think of this not as us fooling you, but as us _helping_ you."

Oh, she'd think of it as help, alright. Right as she was helping them get some sleep via the medium of a headlock! She slammed her hand against the door once more, just to see if it would give, but it must have had a metal core for her hand bounced off it. She winced and waved it in front of herself.

It hit his chest.

"You might as well not try," Jaune sighed. "I've been stuck here for twenty minutes now. How did it take them so long to rope you into coming here?"

Yang's cheeks flushed and she punched his chest lightly. "Because they didn't tell me where I was supposed to go! How did they convince you to walk into a cupboard anyway?" It was a tiny thing barely large enough for the both of them. As it was, she was pressed against his chest, her hands on his pecs and their hips practically moulded together. It wasn't a good position to be in, and for all the right reasons.

"Ruby said she wanted my help on homework."

"In a cupboard!?"

"I was distracted." He shifted a little, but that sent jolts of adrenaline up her body. She bit her lip, then prayed he couldn't see that in the dark. "I didn't even pay attention to where she was taking me. By the time she pointed to the door, I just assumed it was a classroom or something."

"You idiot." She gave his chest another thump just for good measure. "Hey, quit moving so much."

"I can't help it. I've been here for ages."

"H-Hey!" She shivered when his leg brushed against hers, the material of his trousers rubbing against her legs, clad in black tights. She could feel his muscles through his pant leg, and it felt like the darkness accentuated her sense of touch to a whole new level.

This was bad.

This was very bad.

"This isn't funny guys," she yelled. "Let us out and I won't exact vengeance, I promise!"

"Not until you make up," Ruby said. "You've both been insufferable!"

"I have not!"

"You really have," Blake's bored drone came through the door. "I've thought of strangling you once or twice myself."

"You're a filthy traitor, Blake!" Even worse of a traitor since she damn well _knew_ how Yang felt about him. What did she expect would happen if she was trapped in a cramped room with him? What did she expect to happen when his hands settled on her bare arms due to the lack of room? What did she expect to happen when Yang's skin prickled, when her body shivered and she suddenly had to lick her dry lips? "Blake," she hissed, "when I get out of here, you're a dead woman." She growled and turned to Jaune. "Have you tried calling for help?"

"I didn't bring my scroll," Jaune said.

She wanted to head-butt him right there. "Ugh, you idiot… I can't reach mine. It's too cramped to move." There was door behind her and six foot or more of huntsman in front, and it was too narrow to really get her hands off of him in the first place. "Can you reach it?" she asked.

"I can try. Where is it?"

"It's-" Yang's lips sealed together before she could finish. It was in her jacket pocket, pressed against her left breast, and if he tried to reach it, then he'd surely touch her in the confined space. If he did, she wasn't sure what reaction she would have. "N-Never mind, it's useless. Who would I call, Ruby and Blake?"

"Don't you have Pyrrha's number?"

"It's out of battery," she lied.

Jaune sighed, and she felt the rush of warm air against her left ear. It sent all sorts of feelings through her. None of them were helpful. _Okay girl, calm down. You're Yang Xiao-Long. Whatever happened to the girl who made all the guys weak in the knees? You're not like this!_

It pissed her off.

"I don't hear any making up," Ruby sang.

"You just can't hear it," Jaune called. "Open the door and you will." There was no response to that, not that Ruby would be so stupid. Jaune sighed and tried to step away from her. His back hit the wall and he grunted. There was nowhere to go.

This was _not_ how she wanted her day to go.

/-/

Jaune loved Ruby, he really did. Once he got out of this, however, he was going to make her suffer for this. He wasn't sure how, but it would happen. That he promised. Sadly, no amount of trying to think on what he'd do could distract him from the warm body pressed up against his. His chest rose and fell as he took several deep breaths, and each time it did he could feel Yang's fingertips pressed against the fabric of his shirt. It really was too thin – damn Beacon's uniform – and he could feel her nails, her fingers, even the hot palms of her hand.

It made his body ache.

"So," she said, either unaware or perhaps just as distracted as he, "this is awkward…"

Stuck in a cramped space with someone he knew had feelings for him, who he still hadn't decided how to let down, except that now they were pressed against one another in a manner that practically screamed sex. People their age locked in closets didn't normally get up to good deeds. "Awkward is one way to put it," he said. He shifted his leg and then instantly regretted it once he felt his knee brush up the inside of Yang's thigh.

She stiffened and went still in his arms, but to his relief didn't make any mention of it, even after he pulled it away.

Her skin felt incredibly smooth.

He throttled the thought before it could spread.

"What should we do?" Yang asked. She glanced at him and scowled. "I'm not going to apologise for what I did."

Apologise? Apologise for what? Did she mean the incident at the Oyster? He barely even remembered that – his panic too focused on what she'd revealed to him the night before.

" _And I fell in love with him."_

No, no, no. She _thought_ she'd fallen in love with him. She didn't know the real him any better than Pyrrha did. She was close, though. She was very close. Close enough to share it? Close enough for it to be real? His body plead for the answer to be yes.

 _She's willing,_ it seemed to say. _She wants you, and there's no denying how soft and warm she is. Can't you smell her?_

He could. The hair she was so proud of bounced beneath his nose as she lowered her head and growled into his shirt. She smelled of something bright and airy, of fruits that made him think of a summer day, also mixed with sweat and the tang of fire-based dust. The mix of feminine and masculine would have seemed out of place on any of his normal customers, but for her it felt perfect. She smelled perfect.

Felt perfect, too.

Was he… was he attracted to her? His heart froze as he considered the fact, but the answer was obvious. Physically, he was. Yang was beautiful, there was no denying that. She had a full figure, soft hair and bright eyes, not to mention all the other things guys liked to look at. He'd seen enough breasts to last him a lifetime, but there were things about her he focused on, such as her long hair, or the way she would smile – always the left side of her lips tilting up first, followed by the rest. It was as though every smile was a smirk, yet instead of making her look cocky, it made her appear self-assured and confident.

She was well-built too, with muscle beneath her skin and a toned stomach he'd seen time and time again in her usual outfit. It spoke of a healthy lifestyle, which was probably obvious given her profession, but it was still better than 95% of the women he saw as customers. Yang drank, sure, but she worked it all off. She didn't smoke or over-eat, and her breath on his neck was warm and soft. He was very much aware of it, and of how it made his toes curl.

Physical lust, however, was not enough to base anything on. His body might have wanted her, and if he was being honest a part of his mind did as well – but it wasn't his heart. His heart, which beat at a thousand miles a minute and stung in his chest at that very moment. He wasn't even sure why he felt lust. That alone was unusual. He was as much a man as any other, but he was used to having women pressed against him - very used to it. Normally, that left him feeling sullied and unclean. Even the physical signs of his arousal were automatic only, accompanied by a sense of profound disappointment.

He'd never wanted to touch someone like he did her before.

 _I should tell her,_ he realised. _Ruby did say it might be better to get it over with, even if she wasn't sure about the rest._ He hesitated. _It has to be done. I failed Pyrrha by letting her get her hopes up. What if I do the same with Yang?_

But what if it changed things? What if him telling her he knew her feelings made her act differently around him? It almost had to. She would need time on her own to come to terms with it, and that would be time not spent with him.

His fingers curled about her arms. He didn't want that.

"I don't think I was at fault," Yang suddenly said. "I'm not a weak or normal girl. I can understand you being upset if I was a civilian or unable to defend myself, but I'm not. I'm a huntress. Would you blame a police officer for stepping in to arrest a criminal?"

Was she still going on about that? He didn't care, or rather he did but it was so unimportant compared to how things were now. He shook his head, not sure if he meant it as an answer to her question, or just as a chance to deny the truth to himself.

"Exactly," she said, catching it. "You can't say it's okay for me to risk my life against Grimm but not to risk less against some drunken idiots who can't even fight. I get that you were worried and I appreciate it, but I won't apologise for it."

He wished she would stop talking. It wasn't what she said so much as how she said it, and what affect her mounting anger had on her breasts, pushed against his chest. How they swelled up with each breath, pushing against his shirt, and how in a dark past of his mind he almost imagined he could _feel_ the imprint of her brassiere against his skin.

And that just made him imagine her in less clothing.

"But I'll say that I don't like how it ended," Yang whispered, voice a little lower. "I hate that we're fighting and I hate how we keep doing it. How do we end up having so many arguments?"

He didn't know either. It felt like they were always at one another's throats despite their friendship. Why did every word she said somehow feel that much more personal to him? Why did her every action matter that much? Why was his mouth so dry, and why had his fingers splayed out on her biceps. Gods, he could feel each muscle beneath her skin and it felt amazing.

" _I messed up and fell in love with him."_

It would be so easy to have her.

" _And I'm in love with him."_

Turning Pyrrha down hadn't helped in any way. Should he do the same with Yang, or should he try something different? Was she ever going to bring it up herself? Could the both of them pretend it never happened?

" _Hey Crimson?"_

"What I'm trying to say is… how about we both just pretend it didn't happen?" Yang's real voice overlapped the one in his mind. "We're both not going to agree, but I don't want to keep fighting like this. How about we just accept that we're different people with different opinions and that we won't always agree? It doesn't mean we have to stop being friends, right?"

" _We're friends, right?"_

"O-Of course," he stammered. Which question he answered, he had no idea. That word, though, friend… it was what he wanted, wasn't it? It was safe. "We're friends, Yang. We'll always be friends."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

Mad? No. He was something far worse, and he had no idea what to do. He had to make a decision. _I have to tell her I don't love her. This is the best chance. She deserves better than for me to trick her. What kind of friend can I claim to be if I don't take steps now to stop her getting hurt later?_

"Yang, I…"

"Jaune…"

They both paused. The silence was suffocating, made all the worse because of how their breath mingled. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, and the worst part was that with her hands on him, there was no way she didn't feel it too.

"You go first," he said.

"No, you."

The silence reigned once more.

He could say it. All he had to do was open his mouth, look her in the eyes, and tell her that he didn't love her.

It was so very simple… just four little words.

She would be hurt now, but he was here. He could help her. Ruby and Blake could help her as well. It was better she hurt now than later, and better she learned the truth in private. He couldn't let her suffer like he had Pyrrha. He'd done his partner such a disservice… and after all the help she'd given him.

"Yang," he whispered. "I…"

" _And I'm in love with him."_

"Yes?" she asked, when he paused.

 _I don't love you._

"I… I just want to let you know that… well, I don't…"

" _I messed up and fell in love with him."_

"I don't… Yang, I don't…"

 _I don't love you. Say it! Just say those four words! How hard is it?_

His eyes scrunched shut and he took a deep breath.

" _Hey Crimson?"_

"What you trying to say?" Yang asked with a smug grin. "Cat got your tongue? I thought Blake was outside."

" _I want to. I trust you."_

"I don't…" His words caught. He swallowed, fought against the blockade… and then sighed. "I don't want to be angry with you either." His head fell to the side. Deep inside his mind, something roared angrily, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't get the words out.

 _How hard is it to tell someone you don't love them? You don't, right?_ He didn't… no, he couldn't. That was impossible. She didn't love him, either. She didn't know about Crimson, or at least that Crimson was him. If she did, she'd be furious – betrayed.

How could something like love survive that?

Yang's face practically glowed. "You don't!? That's great! I mean," she tried to look less interested, but failed. "Well, I guess I can forgive you for being stupid if you want things to go back to normal. You're not off the hook but… well, I guess we can forget that crap happened."

"Yeah…" he laughed bitterly, "back to normal. I… like the sound of that."

He wasn't sure things ever could go back to normal. Not with how he felt now. Not with what he knew. _Why couldn't I tell her the truth? I didn't have a problem with Pyrrha. It hurt, but I managed to say it. Why couldn't I do the same with Yang?_

One thing was for sure, as Yang clapped and banged on the door, shouting that they'd made up, things had become complicated. He also felt her rear press against his crotch when she turned, and he was more than aware of his body's reaction. It was natural for most men, but not natural for one such as him. Things had become _very_ complicated, indeed.

That he longed for her warmth once the door was open and she escaped only compounded matters. Even as Yang took Ruby in a headlock and ran a fist into her hair until she begged for mercy, he could barely manage anything more than a strained smile. Her lingering scent clung to him.

He wanted to smell her hair again. He wanted to touch her again.

He needed to talk with Nina.

He wasn't supposed to feel this way.

* * *

 **I'm trying to draw this back onto the 7-beat system, which I admit to having fallen off a little with the 5 updates a week system. I guess it was almost inevitable something would suffer, and I'll be trying to fix this moving forward.**

 **Again, for reference… my thoughts are not necessarily Jaune's. In the show, we know he's a guy who overthinks things and let's himself get down. We see it when Ruby had to give her "nope" speech, and we see it again come Forever Fall and even at the dance. I think it's part of his character to worry, to stress about things. I think it's quite common of guys who are shy or not-so-successful in dating or other aspects of life. They start to wonder and always ask why, to try and analyse themselves for faults.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 30** **th** **May**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the entertainer chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

Jaune found a moment with Nina after the two of them finished their performance. His dance went without incident, other than some women getting a little more rowdy than usual. Luckily, their friends had calmed them down and the bouncers hadn't been necessary. That was life in the industry, though. You never knew how drunk some people would be.

He wished he could be too, but that wouldn't have been a good idea on top of his already panicked state of mind. Instead, he pushed through the changing rooms, nodding to various people in states of undress, and stepping into Nina's private room.

She was stark naked.

"Pass me some underwear, would you?" she asked, gesturing to the dresser beside him. She didn't care the slightest for her bare breasts or anything else, but neither did he. He pulled some out and tossed them her way, taking a seat and helping himself to a glass of water as she got dressed. "Ah, that's better," she said, sitting down opposite him and lighting a cigarette. "So… what's got you so bothered, dear apprentice?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Normally I'd say no, and that I can read you better than anyone else." Nina reached across to grip his chin in one hand and tilt his face to the side. "Tonight, though… I think it's so obvious even some of the regulars noticed." She let go and leaned back. "I wonder if that will net you more customers. After all, it's not every day they get a chance to try and cheer up the handsome and unflappable Crimson."

"I'm not taking any customers tonight," he said.

"Then it must be serious indeed." She sighed. "Very well. You wouldn't have sought me out if there wasn't something going on. Spill."

"I got locked in a cupboard with someone," he said.

"Adorable. Yang, I presume?" She waited for him to nod. "You kids sure are innocent these days. The only thing I ever got locked in a cupboard to do was… well, I'm sure you don't want to hear about that. Judging from the fact you're not hyperventilating, I take it you didn't get that far."

"Of course not," he said. "We… it was our friends trying to force us to make up. It worked, in a way."

"Then what's the problem?"

Jaune looked away, cheeks flushed. That alone was a big reaction for someone as used to sex and matters of it as he, and Nina raised an eyebrow and lowered her cigarette. How was he supposed to explain this without it sounding stupid? He had no idea, and in the end went with the flat truth. "I got aroused by it," he said. "I got aroused by Yang."

"And…?" Nina sighed. "If you're about to tell me that's a big deal, then I'll have to sit Brian down and ask him why he didn't give you the talk properly. Boys your age get aroused, Jaune. Girls too, and more often than you realise."

"It's not that – and it's not that I think there's anything wrong with me for feeling it." He rubbed a hand through his red hair, then paused and recalled he was in his Crimson form. It hardly mattered, he supposed. "It's just… it's been a long time since I felt arousal, you know? Honest arousal, that is." He didn't think he had to explain. Nina knew as well as he what it was like working in the night industry. It was a world of lies and deceit, where affection was bartered away for coin. Honest emotions and feelings rarely came into it, except for those fortunate ones who actually loved their work. Spend enough time with women crawling all over you, however, and your body wouldn't react in the same way it used to. "This was different," he continued. "It felt honest, hot… needy. I wanted to take her right then and there. Gods, I even considered giving into her. I know she would have accepted it… she would have been thrilled if I asked her out." He sighed. "But it would have been a lie… just me using her for my own enjoyment."

"I'll refrain from asking if that's such a bad thing." Nina tapped her cigarette into the ash tray, and then left it there. "You're horny, then? I suppose it was bound to happen eventually."

He sighed and leaned his face atop one hand. "Why, though? And don't give me the physiological reason, please. I don't need the sarcasm." He rolled his eyes when her mouth clicked shut. Typical Nina. "I just don't understand why it's happening now. I've been fine for… it feels like years now – months, certainly."

"Hmm…" Nina tapped her delicate fingers on the table. "Perhaps we should try something."

"Huh?"

Jaune didn't get a chance to ask what, for the beautiful woman stood up and raised one hand to her shoulder. The strap of her dress fell down her smooth arm, along with a cascade of auburn hair as she tossed her head to the side. Her left breast exposed itself, perky pink nipple facing him as she reached up and repeated the process with her other shoulder. Her dress fell to her waist, revealing herself to him.

She padded forward and pushed his seat back, swinging one leg over to settle her body in his lap, her core to his, her breasts to his face, and her fingers tangling themselves into his hair. She leaned down, breathed a trail of hot air up his neck, and then pushed her breasts into his chest.

She then paused.

"I'm not feeling anything down below," she said. Her hand reached for his pants, pressing her palm flat against him. "Nope. Nothing."

"Nina," he breathed, body stiff.

"Yes?"

"What… the hell?"

She leaned back and smiled. Not the seductive one she'd worn before, but an amused, teasing one. "What?" she asked. "I'm simply testing this lust of yours. Is that really so hard to understand?" She squeezed him down there again, and although that prompted a reaction, it was physical only. "You don't seem to have the same as what you described for your little friend. Then again, I knew that would happen from the start."

Jaune sighed and reached up to her chest. He lifted her left breast in one hand, but used his other to pull her dress up to cover it. He did the same with the other, pushing the straps back up as she smiled down at him. "If Brian saw you do this he'd kill me," he said. "Then again, knowing you, he'd probably just sigh and ask what the hell you're doing. If you knew how I'd react, then why do this?"

"Because you're stubborn," she said, stepping off him and sitting down in her seat once more. "You think you're not, but you really are. You're the kind of stubborn man who refuses to see what's in front of your face, and who won't accept something unless he's shown it."

Was he really that stubborn? He didn't think so. She caught his thoughts, however, and rolled her eyes.

"See? This is what I mean." She sighed. "Either way, with regards to your little friend, what I wanted to prove is that you're not _horny_ … or at least not in the way you seem to think." She poked his chest. "It's not sex you're after; otherwise you'd have had some reaction to me."

Well… maybe. Jaune's brow scrunched as he tried to think of what she meant. He saw Nina as an older sister, though, so surely that tied in somehow? Then again, he saw Yang as a friend and he'd felt arousal for her. He'd never thought it for Ruby, though… nor Blake, Nora or Pyrrha. "Why her, though?" he asked. "Why now of all times?"

"Why not now?" Nina countered. "The girls you spend your time with are attractive, I'll admit. They're different from the ones here too. One thing you need to understand is that when you become inured to pleasures of the flesh, the mind and personality becomes more alluring."

He couldn't argue with that. People were shallow, that was a facet of life, but physical appearance became less important when you dealt with it all the time. He knew Nina and Brian were the same. They'd clicked after working together for a long time, but Nina could have had her choice of far more handsome men. "Are you saying I'm attracted to Yang?"

"I'm saying it's very possible," she said. "Think about it for a moment, why did you want to go to Beacon in the first place – and don't say to become a huntsman."

He shrugged one shoulder but knew what she meant. "To escape being an entertainer," he said. "To be respected for what I am, and to feel proud of what I do. No offence."

"None taken." She smiled. "This job isn't for everyone, nor was being a huntress for me. Essentially, though, you wanted to become a huntsman because you crave an innocence you never had."

That made him sound a little creepier than he liked to admit, but he couldn't disagree with what she meant. Being a huntsman was a job that was unarguably good. It was the most black and white you could get in what was otherwise a grey world. It was hard to suggest fighting Grimm and stopping them from killing innocent humans was a morally bad thing.

"It makes sense you'd be attracted to someone who represents those ideals," she went on. "It's not like you'd fall for someone who enjoys the job you dislike. It would always be a barrier between you."

"Understandable," he nodded, "but if that were true, why didn't I fall for Pyrrha? She's the epitome of a huntress, not to mention respected and loved by everyone. She's also way more innocent than Yang is." He whispered a silent apology to his best friend for that. Yang was great, but innocent? No way. That was Ruby's domain.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Nina…" He sighed. She could see damn well it wasn't obvious. Not to him.

"You may want that innocence, but it's not you," Nina said. "You didn't harbour any feelings for your partner because even though she has that innocence you crave, you were afraid she would be disgusted by your lack of it."

He looked away. She wasn't wrong. He sighed, but paused when she cupped his cheek and pulled his face back to meet hers.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," she whispered. "People often don't understand us, let alone accept what we've done. Our work cheapens us… at least in the eyes of other people."

He nodded. She understood, of course. There was a reason she'd married someone else in the industry. They were dirty, lazy – sluts or whatever else people wanted to call them. They were tainted. "Pyrrha wouldn't hate me for it," he said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't, as are you in here." She poked his heart, but then reached up to touch his head. "In here? Not so much. The mind is a wonderful thing, but filled with doubt and fear. You're afraid, and that's fine, but it is probably what held you back with your partner." Nina smiled. "Not so with Yang."

"Why not?" he asked. "She's no different."

"Oh, but she is. Yang knows as little as your partner does, but she _is_ familiar with both Jaune Arc and Crimson. She has met them both. She has interacted with them both. She _likes_ them both." Nina smiled coyly. "All of a sudden, you've met someone that both your heart and mind recognise as a person who not only represents the innocence you crave, but the darkness you feel holds you back." Nina held her hands apart, then slowly brought them together. "You've met someone who could theoretically love you not for who you were, or for who you want to be in the future… but who you are _now_. Who the true you is."

"And what is the true me, Nina?"

"The true you is Jaune Crimson Arc… well, if you want to call yourself that." She shrugged. "The true you isn't a bumbling huntsman nor is he a professional stripper. He's both at the same time, and something in between." She leaned back and crossed her legs. "That's why Yang excites you. That's why your blood raced and your mind _and_ body leapt to such thoughts. She's someone who could love you… and both this, and this," she touched his chest and then his head, "recognise that fact."

He stared at her in silence for a moment, mind unable to process the things she was saying. Eventually, it did, but what followed was a rush of anger.

"You're saying I'm in love with her." he accused. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Essentially… yes."

His hands slammed down on the table. "Don't be insane! I can't be in love with her."

"Why?"

"B-Because I just can't," he said. "Yang is my friend. I'm not interested in love-"

"You don't have to be looking for love to fall for someone," Nina laughed. "I certainly wasn't. Also, did you ever consider that you only thought you weren't interested? Maybe as a way of protecting yourself from what you thought was impossible?"

No… well… maybe. His head pounded, as did his heart. He'd thought it once or twice, even if he refused to admit it. He wasn't stupid. He'd always dismissed it, though. In his mind it made sense to wait until after he was a huntsman to pursue romance. He wouldn't need to lie about himself at that point, since his career as an entertainer would be behind him.

As Nina said, Crimson would be no more. He'd be dead and gone.

"Men can be predictable and simple creatures," Nina said. "Women too, so don't misunderstand. Show someone a little love, show them what might be possible, and they'll react in kind. If you approach someone with the desire to cause violence, they'll feel nervous or angry. Do so with the intent to make a friend and they'll relax. For you… well, she got close. She wormed her way into your heart." Nina shrugged. "And then she fell for you. It must have been a shock to your system, but is it so unbelievable that you'd fall for her in return?"

Was it? His head swam. This was bad… unabashedly so. Yang might get on with both of his personas, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. He wanted to get rid of Crimson, after all. What would Yang think of that when it happened? She'd probably assume he'd moved away, but he knew it would hurt her… he'd need to meet with her as Crimson before, make sure they parted on good terms.

But what if she wanted him to keep in touch? Did he really want to fake text and calls from Crimson for the rest of his life?

"Complicated, isn't it?" Nina asked. "It was the same for me when I fell in love."

"I'm not falling in love."

Nina sighed. "And there's that stubbornness I was talking about."

"I'm not!" Jaune yelled, rising to his feet. "I can't be!"

"Such faith," she drawled. "And pray tell, why not? Do you think yourself capable of controlling your every emotion? News flash, Jaune, our feelings betray us time and time again. Get used to it."

He shook his head. A part of him knew it was denial, but there had to be another explanation. "I can't fall for Yang like that. Our relationship is already too complicated. I'm practically taking advantage of her as it is."

"You are," Nina agreed.

Horror shot through him. His eyes widened.

"What? Did you expect me to deny it?" Nina laughed. "You're her friend as two different people, and passing information between them. I've lost count of how many times you've used your disguise to get information from her, or to push her towards something you want." She watched him with calm eyes, even as he shook his head and backed away. "It's not entirely your fault, of course. It takes two to tango and she's guilty of seeking you out and continuing to do so. Still, it hardly changes the truth."

No… he guessed it didn't. He'd known for a long time what he was doing, and nothing changed that. He'd even taken to saving the money she gave him, which he wanted to give back one day. How he would ever do that, he had no idea. Even if he did, it wouldn't make a difference. He groaned and sat back down, trying to ignore the guilt. He was used to it by now.

"So," Nina said, leaning forwards. "What do you intend to do?"

"About what?"

"About your feelings, about how you're taking advantage of her." Nina shrugged. "Everything, really…"

He took a deep breath. "Nothing."

"Jaune…"

"Nothing has to change, Nina. Yang and I… we're friends and I like that. She likes it too. The whole reason she hasn't told me her feelings is because she wants to continue with what we have." He pushed himself up and out of his seat. "If she wants that and I want that, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is everything you're ignoring," Nina warned. "You know what I always say, Jaune. Those who do nothing-"

"Are destined to lose everything, I know. I get it." He sighed. "This is different, though."

Nina leaned back with a complicated expression. Her legs uncrossed and crossed again the other way, and she drew out a fresh cigarette and lit it, taking a long puff. Only once that was done did she speak. "Tell her the truth."

"What?" He reared back. "Nina, are you insane? She'd be furious!"

"Yes, she would. It would be better for you to face that now, however."

Now? He wasn't so sure. The thought of that conversation caused his stomach to clench up and his heart to race. He dreaded it… dreaded it more than he had anything else. It would be a complete betrayal of her. It was now, but having her know that he'd done that to her…? No. He couldn't bear to tell her.

"You have to do something," she went on. "Things can't continue as they are. I believe your little sojourn with her in the cupboard has shown that much. What will you do if she decides to deal with her feelings for you by investing them in another? What will you do if she asks Crimson to take care of that?"

"She wouldn't."

"Are you so sure?" Nina blew some smoke in his direction. "The heart is a fickle thing. Many of my clients come to me because they seek reassurance. I pretend to love them. They know it's make-believe, but it helps them hold back in real life." She sighed. "Even if it's fake, it's a relief for them to feel wanted. Your friend might go the same way. If not you and Crimson, she might seek to distract herself with someone else. Could you stand idly by and watch that happen?"

He didn't know. Yang was his best friend. He wanted her to be happy and if she was happy with someone else…? Well, that was a good thing.

It _was_ a good thing.

He had to keep telling himself that. Even if it mean she spent less time with him, even if she had to be less close for fear of alienating her new boyfriend. Even if it meant someone else would intrude on their time together, their moments. Jaune took a deep breath. His eyes were clenched shut as an ugly feeling flowed within him. He knew what it was. It was jealousy.

"I see you've found it," she said. "Like I said, something has to break for both of your sakes. If you continue on like this, only disaster awaits you."

He couldn't answer. He moved away and to the door, refusing to meet her eyes. Why did something have to end? If he was happy and she was happy, then why change anything?

No… he knew the reason. The status quo wasn't sustainable. He'd gone with that idea with Pyrrha, and look at the disaster that caused. She'd been badly hurt, left in tears in Nora's arms. He hadn't wanted that for her, but his inaction caused it. The same would happen with Yang if he didn't learn from his mistakes.

He paused by the door. "I'll do something," he promised.

"Good. I think you'll feel happier once this is sorted."

He hoped so.

Because if something had to give…

The choice was obvious.

/-/

Yang wasn't sure if she was in a good mood or not. On the one hand, she and Jaune were a thing again. Friendship repaired, big hug to end the day's classes, not to mention Ruby and the others were off her back about the whole thing. Those were good results right there, even if it had come with the most awkward make up ever.

 _Note to self, I still need to punish Ruby for doing that to me._ She hadn't at the time, mostly because she'd been too busy trying to expunge the memory of what it had felt like to be squashed up against him like that.

So… he had some serious muscle under those baggy clothes he wore? That hadn't been a fact she needed to know. Want, sure, but in terms of need, it definitely ranked on the low end. _Argh, I know I like him, but I always thought it was just a personality thing. I thought he was a spindly noodle, but that was definitely some defined material there._

Her fingers tingled, helpfully reminding her of just how defined it had felt.

 _No. Bad Yang! Bad!_ _You're not allowed to get hot and bothered about your friend. He's off-limits. Very off-limits._

Gods, why was her body being so treacherous today? Oh yeah, it was because she'd had a dream about them getting up to some different stuff in that dinky closet. Indecent things, which in her fevered mind had felt _very_ decent indeed…

Ugh. Puberty sucked.

Not even counting the fact she was seventeen and definitely not a late bloomer. It was puberty. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

It was that dream and her irritating feelings which led her to frequent the Oyster again that night. She'd asked Jaune if he wanted to come along, if only because a part of her thought the best way to lose her feelings for him was to spend more time with him as a friend. There wasn't anything to suggest that might work and in fact quite a lot of evidence showing otherwise, but it was a plan. At least she was trying something.

He'd said he would be busy with more work for Reg, though.

The bouncer greeted her as she entered in the staff door; the same one Jaune had taken her out of before. His friendly words were marred by the angry comments from the queue outside, but she only winked and waved as she slipped inside. Ah, the joys of being VIP. She loved it. Most of the people behind the scenes didn't even look her way, already used to her presence. She pushed on, then through a door and back into the club proper. A familiar figure behind the bar earned a wide smile.

"Reggie," she cheered.

"Brat," he groaned. "Gods, I must have done something wrong in a past life. Don't you have a social life?"

"I'm at a night club," she said, slipping onto a stool. "This _is_ a social life."

"Most people would disagree with how you act."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, pointedly ignoring a man twice her age who kept trying to catch her attention. He leaned on the counter and smiled at her, but she kept her eyes locked on Reg's. "I'm perfectly sociable, thank you very much."

He rolled his eyes, then snorted when her paramour gave up and skulked off. "Yeah, clearly…" He filled a pint glass for her and pushed it over. She didn't touch it. He knew how much she hated beer. "What are ya here for today, runt? Your boyfriend is off running an errand."

"Jaune isn't my boyfriend," she snapped automatically. A sigh escaped her. "Why is he always out on jobs anyway? What kind of bartender doesn't spend any time behind a bar?"

"A lazy ass one…"

"Is Jaune lazy, though?" she asked. "He says he's on jobs for you."

Reg grunted. "He is."

"Why, though? I barely ever see him work the bar. What does he do that has him out of the club so much?"

"He organises deliveries of food 'n drink." Reg picked up a glass and scrubbed it with a cloth. "Can't be arsed t' do it myself. What's th' point of havin' employees if you can't make 'em do your work for ye?"

Yang laughed. "Who's the lazy one now?"

"You, ye brat!" Reg laughed. "You're th' only one without a job, after all."

"I'm a student."

"Yeh, well I'm not. Bugger off 'n do somethin'. Get yourself gone b'fore your ugly-ass face scares away th' customers."

Yang rolled her eyes but did as asked, pushing the drink he offered away and not even batting an eyelid when he snatched it up and downed it in one. _Never change, Reg,_ she giggled. There was something delightfully charming about his surly attitude. Probably because of how pointedly false his insults were. You just couldn't take offence.

It was a fairly busy night at the Oyster, being a Friday and all. The floors were packed with people of all ages, but she made her way higher and towards the VIP section. Maybe she was becoming spoiled, but dancing with drunks didn't seem quite as exhilarating as it once had. It was fun when she'd had Jaune, Blake and Pyrrha along – before Pyrrha got smashed, that was – but on her own? It didn't have the same kick it used to.

"Hey Simon," she said, waving to the ever-present suited man outside the strip section. He raised his head from the clipboard in his hand and smiled back.

"Good evening. You just missed the shows. Crimson and Nina put on a rousing performance, or so I'd judge from the noise."

"Together?" Yang asked. She wasn't sure why that thought excited her so much, but it really did.

"Separate shows," he said, laughing at her disappointed expression. "I don't think those two have ever done a show. They're already main attractions on their own. If you put them together, you get one good show, but they'd be too tired for their own."

"Isn't it quality over quantity?"

"Not when you want to keep people in there and buying drinks for as long as possible."

"Heh, that's a fair point." She didn't have to buy drinks herself, of course, but she expected they were expensive in there. While Nina and Crimson would have blown the room away, they'd probably ruin everything afterwards for the customers. She doubted anything could compare to what those two might put on. "Meh, I'll head in anyway," she said. "It might be quieter now those two are done."

Not that she'd spend any of that time in the main room. Simon nodded and pulled the curtain back for her to enter, while Yang touched the five hundred lien she had in her pocket.

There was a woman on the stage, taking her clothes off before an increasingly rowdy audience. The atmosphere was a lot heavier tonight than it had been recently, but she noticed the presence of a few more suited bouncers as a precaution. The VIP area lacked the crowds of the rooms down below, however, and that would probably stop any violence taking place. People felt comfortable when they were surrounded by others. Here, she doubted anyone would be willing to make a scene.

Yang hadn't come for that, however. She made her way over to the doors leading into the private areas, and waved at the man stood there. "I'm here for a session with Crimson," she said. "Is he free?"

"Crimson?" The man bit his lip and looked aside. "I'm fairly sure he said he wasn't doing any today."

"Oh…" Yang's stomach dropped a little at that. Damn it. Why hadn't she ever thought to check in advance or something? Still, he hadn't ever mentioned this to her. "Is there… is there any reason?"

"Not that I know of." The man shrugged. "He could be tired, not in the mood, maybe even a little under the weather. Our performers _do_ get sick occasionally."

"If that was the case, why would he come into work and do one of his shows?"

"It was just an example. Look, I don't know," he said. "What do you want me to say?"

Yang winced. She hadn't meant to come across as pushy or arrogant, but suddenly realised how she must have sounded to a guy just doing his job. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just… would it be possible to ask? If you tell him it's Clo- Tell him it's Yang. If he doesn't want to see me, I'll leave. I promise."

He stared at her for a few moments, no doubt wondering if he should go with the request or not. She felt that for anyone else he'd have said no, but he probably recognised her from numerous other times and knew she had a little more leeway than most customers. "Wait here," he eventually said. He disappeared into the backroom, and she heard him lock the door behind her.

Geez, did he think she was going to break in after him or something? She wasn't _that_ desperate.

He came back five minutes later. "He says he'll see you."

 _Oh, thank god,_ Yang thought. It would have been a real pain to head home with nothing to show for it, and she really didn't feel like sitting out there on her own. She thanked the bouncer and moved through the narrow hallways towards the area she knew belonged to him.

He was waiting for her inside, dressed in black trousers and a shirt that matched his hair. He even had a tie on, the image being equal parts smart and alluring.

"Hey Crimson," she said. "You look good~"

"Yang…" His voice sounded a little different, like he wasn't quite all there.

"Heard you called off the other private sessions," she said. "Sorry for the trouble. I should probably tell you in advance when I plan to come down, hey?"

"No, it's…" He sighed. "Yang, I think there's something I ought to say."

"Hm?" She looked at him for a moment, then slapped her head when she realised why he was probably so stiff shouldered. She dug her hand into her pocket. "Sorry, I forgot. Here, five hundred lien."

He stared at it. "Keep it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Crimson didn't make a move towards it. He didn't sit down, either. He remained on his feet and took a deep, deep breath. "Yang," he said. "There's something I need to say. I… I don't think you're going to like it very much, but it needs to be said."

Uh-oh. Something she wasn't going to like? Yang's mouth ran dry, but she kept a smile on her face with a confidence she didn't really feel. Maybe it was something to do with why he didn't want to see anyone? "What is it?" she asked. "If you're not in the mood for this, that's fine. I won't be offended if something has come up." She laughed nervously. "I've come at a bad time, haven't I? It's fine. You can tell me. I won't be hurt, I promise."

"It _is_ a bad time," he said, and she felt her shoulders relax. "But that's not what I mean." He looked away, into the red curtains which adorned the walls. When he looked back, his sapphire eyes were firm. The black mask hid the rest of his emotions from her. "I don't think we should do this anymore, Yang."

Her heart stopped. "W-What?"

"I won't accept your custom anymore, Yang."

He stepped back, eyes not meeting hers.

"It's over." Crimson said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Welp! In all honesty, this probably** _ **is**_ **the best for Yang. Like so many things in life, however, what's best for us often hurts. Doctors and dentists provide living proof of that.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 6** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	28. Chapter 28

**Onwards with the chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

"It's over."

The words echoed in Yang's mind. It was like a bell. Over and over. She tried to put meaning to them, to find some other explanation for them than what they really meant. Her head shook from side to side. She couldn't believe them. "Y-You're joking, right?" She laughed. "This is your idea of a joke, isn't it? It's not funny!"

"No jokes."

"Stop it! What are you-?" A growl escaped her. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because you need to know," he said, with a voice that seemed far too calm for the situation at hand. He stood there, arms at his side, eyes focused on her through that damnable mask. "I don't want you to come back, after all. I need you to know that you won't be allowed to see me anymore. These sessions, our time together… you should put it behind you."

Hurt flashed through her. She took a step back, eyes wide. It felt like he'd slapped her across the face. No. That kind of pain would have been better. This was a dagger to the heart. Despite her best attempts, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She hated herself that she dared show such weakness, but there was no holding them back. "Why?" she whispered. "I don't understand."

"It's not something you need to. It's my decision."

"That's not enough!" She stepped forward this time. "Tell me why! Was it something I said? Was it something I did?"

"No."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying. Why would I?"

"It has to be something," she said. "There has to be a reason. There was nothing wrong with what we did last time."

"It's not you, Yang. It's me."

A laugh bubbled out of her, even if there was no mirth behind it. How many times had she laid that line on someone? Normally her male friends from Signal when they'd fallen for her… tried to make their relationship something it wasn't. She hadn't done that with Crimson, though. She'd gotten over her crush for him.

"I don't understand," she whispered. "We were fine last time. Everything was great. We were… we were friends." Her eyes clenched shut. Her hands tightened into fists. "Why are you doing this? You told me you were my friend!"

"I told you what you wanted to hear."

Her eyes snapped open. Crimson was before her now, less than two paces away. His face was neutral, his lips turned down in a frown. It was a far cry from the man she'd gotten used to. The man she thought she knew.

"Didn't I tell you when we first met? I'm an entertainer. It's my job to be whatever a woman wants me to be… to pretend to be whatever they need."

"N-No…"

"I'm sorry, Yang. That's all it ever was."

The words cut into her. "Don't say it," she begged.

"You were only ever a customer to me."

Silence reigned between them. The only thing she could hear was her own heart, which seemed dull and uneven to her ears. How could he…? He had to be joking. This had to be some kind of nightmare. Not another one. She couldn't lose someone else – even if she'd only known him for a month or two now.

It just wasn't fair.

"You're lying," she said. "What we had wasn't fake. You would relax around me, you talked. I…" She believed it was real. Saying that now felt foolish. Wasn't that the point of things like this, that he'd fake and pretend? "Why are you doing this now?" she asked. "Why couldn't you…"

"Keep pretending?"

She growled and looked away. A fake friendship would hurt, but part of her wanted to say yes. If he had really been faking it, then it wouldn't matter if he kept going. She wouldn't have ever known. Gods, how pathetic was she? When had she become so weak-willed? Couldn't he say that he was doing this for her, that it was for her own good? At least then she could believe he still cared for her. Instead of… instead of this disgustingly unbothered expression.

She felt like an insect. "Well?" she snapped. "Say something."

"What is there to say? You can still come to the Golden Oyster, but you won't be allowed to visit with me. I'll ask you not to interact with me if you see me at all." His voice was calm and even. She hated it more than she hated herself. "Act as though I don't exist. It will be easier for us both that way."

Easier… act…Yang staggered back. Her knees almost gave way, but she caught herself with one hand on the wall. _Don't show weakness,_ she told herself. _You know it won't help. He's not the first friend to abandon you. It's fine._ She'd gotten used to it, after all. First there was her Mom, then her male friends at Signal, and then her female friends when their crushes developed feelings for her. This was nothing new.

So why did it hurt so much?

"Please… can you just tell me why. I want to know why you're doing this. After that, I'll leave." She looked to him with pleading eyes. "I promise."

Crimson sighed. He looked away, mumbled something under his breath, and then turned back to her. His sapphire eyes were flat. Dull. "I don't have to give you a reason." He nodded towards the door. "Please leave."

Yang's tenuous control shattered. Her teeth ground together, and despite her best attempts, the tears flowed at last. They were followed by a choked off sob, but she turned around before he could see or hear anymore. Her feet carried her to the door, and although she wanted to leave with some final, biting insult, nothing would come to mind.

Nothing but the question. Why? She swallowed it and pushed out, away from him, away from the hurt. It didn't stop the tears. The bouncer saw her. His eyes widened, and he took a step forward. She dashed past him, down the corridor, only to crash into someone else.

"Oh, is that Yang?" Nina's teasing voice reached her ears. "Where are you going in such a…" A pause, as Yang's eyes met hers. "Yang? What happened? What's wrong?"

Yang pushed her arms weakly against the woman's chest, fighting her way out of the gentle hold. "E-Excuse me," she whimpered. "I have to go."

"Yang, wait-"

"I'm sorry!" Yang pushed her aside and fled. She cleared the restricted area with ease, coming back out into the VIP area. There was a dancer on the stage. None of the customers looked her way. One of the waitresses behind the bar did, the one who always brought her drinks. The girl's eyes widened. She motioned to a colleague, then tried to move out and towards her. Yang shook her head and rushed to the door.

She had to leave. She had to go. She couldn't stay. Not like this!

Three steps at a time, four at places. Her hand held the railing as her feet hammered down the stairs. People got in her way, but rarely stayed there. Some hurled insults as she pushed by, others – the sober ones – looked at her with sympathy and pity.

It was the same look Reg gave her when she reached the bottom and he looked over to see what the commotion was. Angry Reg, rude and caustic, filled with insults. He put down his ever-present pint glass and cloth, then pushed his way out from behind the bar. In a strange, bizarre way, she wanted to run into his arms and cry.

She couldn't, though. She couldn't face any of them. How had she been so stupid? How could she have fallen for this? It seemed so obvious… so god damned obvious. What part of her honestly thought anything he said was real? What part forgot what he was? The pain mixed with anger, along with self-hate and a desperate desire to scream at the top of her voice.

She was an idiot… an idiot who let herself be taken advantage of. Crimson might not have been able to do that physically, not with her strength, but he'd found another way to hurt her.

One far more painful.

Yang dodged Reg before he could reach her. She heard him call her name, but shook her head and kept running. She was out the door and into the streets before anyone could stop her. It was raining. Good.

It would mask her tears when she got back to Beacon.

/-/

The moment the door slammed, he fell. It was like a puppet whose strings were cut, and he slumped onto the couch, head in hands. That… that went about as well as he'd thought it would, which was to say awfully. He didn't think he'd ever forget the look on her face. Who even knew someone as strong and proud as Yang Xiao-Long could cry like that?

Who knew it would be him to make her do it?

The door slammed back open. He looked up, ready to stand, but remained seated when it was Nina who entered. Her face was set in stone. "What did you do?"

"What I had to."

She growled, stormed forward and settled her hands in his shirt. Her face pressed against his as she dragged him up. "What," she asked, slowly, "did you do?"

"I cut her off. I told her I never wanted to see her again."

Nina's fist slammed into his cheek.

It hurt… but he didn't complain. The stinging was nothing compared to the dull ache in his stomach. He deserved it too. A part of him wished Yang would have been the one to do it. At least then she could have had some closure, and he feel a little less awful about what he'd done.

"Why the _fuck_ would you do that?" Nina asked. "Damn it… such a stupid apprentice. If you act fast you might be able to catch her up. You can apologise-"

"I'm not going after her."

"What?"

"I _said_ I'm not going after her," he repeated. His voice was firm, even if that was the only thing he felt confident in. "Wasn't this what you wanted me to do? What were your words? Oh yes, those who do nothing are destined to lose everything. Well congratulations, I did something."

"What, push her away before you can lose her?" She snorted. "Genius move."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" he roared.

"Tell her the truth!" she yelled back. "Come clean. Deal with it, move on!"

"The truth?" Jaune sighed and rubbed his cheek where she'd hit him. "She wouldn't want to hear the truth. Besides, I didn't tell her _I_ didn't want to see her again. Crimson said it. Yang and I will still be friends. I'll make it up to her, I promise."

"You mean Jaune Arc will," Nina said. "The student at Beacon."

He looked to her. "That's who I am."

"Wrong!" She reached over to push a finger into his chest. "You're not some preppy teen in a school for huntsmen. You're Jaune Arc, the man who was a stripper and now wants to become a huntsman. You keep saying you hate Crimson because he's a mask, but you're just trying to replace one mask with another, this time of an innocent guy in school." She sighed and stepped back. "That's not who you are. You're a mixture of that and Crimson. You can't keep hiding from that fact. Hell, you shouldn't even feel guilty about it. He's your ability to adapt to a difficult situation, he's your determination given form, your resolve to keep going no matter how bad the situation is. He's a young street orphan who was forced to do unsavoury things to survive."

Jaune looked away.

"No one wants to admit they grew up like that, Jaune. You shouldn't try to pretend it never happened, though."

That wasn't it. Or… was it? He wasn't sure. His thoughts were muddied. All he knew was that he couldn't keep taking advantage of Yang like this. What kind of friend would he be if he did? Her relationship with Crimson was unhealthy. He was literally stealing her money, not to mention that her reputation would be ruined if anyone ever found out. That they hadn't so far was a miracle. It wouldn't last.

"I'm doing this for her," he said.

"Are you so sure?" Nina crossed her arms. "That sounds pretty arrogant. I just watched a girl flee the club in tears. Doesn't sound like you helped her all that much."

"Are you saying it's _healthy_ for someone to visit a stripper that much?" He stared at his teacher, a sarcastic curl to his lips. "Or that it's okay for me to lie to her constantly? Every time she comes here, I have to lie and lie, and I end up using what she tells me against her." He sighed. "Sometimes it's to help her, true, but she still always asks me if I'll tell anyone. Do you know what I say, Nina?"

She didn't answer.

"I say no. I say no, of course not. No one will ever find out. That Jaune guy especially won't, since it's him you've been talking about lately." He dropped the mocking tone. "Funnily enough, Jaune _does_ find out. So, I'm not only tricking her and lying, but betraying her trust too. And you think I should have kept that going?"

"No." Nina sighed and sat down beside him. "I thought you should have told her your reasons and explained yourself. Jaune, I'm worried about you. I practically raised you, along with Reg. You know I care for you…"

He felt his anger fade. One of her arms wrapped around him, and he leaned his head on her shoulder. "I know," he whispered. She'd always been there for him. Reg had too, as had Brian, but Nina's touch had always felt gentler. Like how he imagined a mother's might.

It was twisted, still… since he doubted a mother walked around naked so much, flirted or taught you to seduce and tease as you stripped naked. Everything about this life was twisted. Twisted, but also kind in its own way. They were tainted, one and all, but they looked after one another.

"I'm just worried," she continued. "I was when you first decided to attend Beacon, and this doesn't help. No matter how good you are at making women happy, you don't know how to act when that's focused on yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Nina sighed. "You don't know how to deal with you having feelings for her."

"Yang is a friend. Nothing more."

"You say that, but your reaction here suggests otherwise." Nina gave him a quick hug. "I'm not sure when she became the centre of your universe, but it certainly looks like she has. Everything you do, both in Beacon and as Crimson, seems related to her. Heh… all I ever hear from you is what the two of you are doing, or how the two of you are arguing, or have made up again, or are in a new argument…" She smiled. "It reminds me of how Brian and I used to be."

Before, he would have argued the point. Now… he wasn't so sure. Yang had always been an addition to Ruby, who he'd considered his best friend. She was still his friend, of course, but Yang occupied the spot of best, and there was no doubt there. Ruby was sweet and kind, but she didn't really know him. To be fair, she didn't try to – she was happy with what they had.

Yang, on the other hand, understood him a lot more. She felt older, more nature, a little more down to Remnant. Her hobbies were similar too. She was just… it was easier to be around her. He _liked_ being around her. He wanted to be around her – wanted to be around her whenever possible.

…

Crap.

"Even if that's true, I'll be better off trying it without Crimson in the picture," he said. "It would just be a lie that would hang over the relationship."

"You're considering it, then?"

He refused to answer. That was probably answer enough in itself.

"I think you should," she went on. "The two of you have a lot in common. Goodness knows she's going to need someone to talk to after what you just did to her."

"You're suggesting I take advantage of an opening I made?" He laughed. "Wouldn't that just make me the worst kind of scum?"

Nina shrugged. "Where it comes to morals, yes. The thing about morals is that they're nice and friendly, but ultimately useless. If you do it, she'll feel better. You'll feel better, and you'll both be happy in the end. Or, you can be the bigger man, do nothing, and both be miserable." Her snort said enough of what she thought of that idea. "I suppose that's what happens when a person lets pride and ego come in front of their happiness. Such inflexible ideals usually lead to despair."

"I know… you've told me that enough times."

"And yet you're still as inflexible," she teased. "That or stubborn. It's hard to tell at times. Either way, if you do take this step, I'd advise some honesty down the line. The spectre of your decision here will only come back to haunt you if you don't."

"I'll think about it."

Her eyes narrowed. "This isn't something you can spent too much time on," she warned. "I love you, Jaune. I don't want this coming back to bite you."

"It won't," he said. "Yang won't ever have reason to see Crimson again. It'll be fine."

In the end, he was doing it for her, after all.

/-/

Everyone knew there was something going on. Yang could tell.

She'd done her best to hide the tears, and in the dark of their dorm room, she'd thought she managed it. Certainly, if Ruby had seen them, there was no way she would have let it be. Of course, there was always the one person she seemed unable to fool – and her partner's accursed eyes had seen through the gloom as easily as any faunus' did. Yang was just lucky Blake waited until the next day, and for them to be in private, before she confronted her on the issue.

"It's nothing," Yang lied.

"Yang, it's not nothing." Blake rolled her eyes. "For one thing, it's never _nothing_ when it comes to you. Secondly…" She trailed off, and her partner's normally sarcastic expression was replaced with something else. "I've never seen you like this, Yang. What's wrong? You know I'll help you if I'm able."

Damn it. Concern. Yang did her best not to look at Blake, lest the sympathy there cause her to lose control and blurt everything.

"Is it Jaune?" Blake asked, with a tinge of annoyance in her tone. "Has he done something-?"

"No, no, no. It's not him. Jaune's been great."

"For once…"

"Be nice!" Yang laughed and punched Blake's arm. The last thing she needed was Blake going on the warpath, especially at an innocent. "I just… someone I thought I knew turned out to be someone I didn't."

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. No flowery language. Someone I considered a friend just told me they didn't feel the same… and that I was just an annoyance to them." Her hands clenched into fists, and she had to take a few quick breaths to stop herself losing it. "There. You happy now?"

"That someone did that to you? No. Tell me who they are."

Yang laughed. "What, so you can go and beat them up?"

Blake didn't deny it.

"Oh gods, Blake, no. You can't do that!" This time the laugh that bubbled from her lips was an honest one. Who would have though taciturn and serious Blake capable of it? "It's fine. I'll be okay. It sucks for now, but… well, I'll get over it."

"You're better off without them anyway." Blake crossed her arms, and her voice sounded defensive, maybe even offended. The fact that it was on her behalf caused Yang's heart to melt. Maybe she would be okay after all. She still had people who cared for her, right?

Better to be done with someone like Crimson…

At least, she wished she could feel that way. _I still don't understand why he said that. Why he did it. I… I know it's his job to fake, but I was so sure it wasn't. If he was really just trying to get money out of me, then why didn't he strip for me that time I asked for it? Why did he never try and convince me to stay longer for a session and pay twice as much?_

It just didn't make sense. There was something wrong with it.

"Will you be okay? If there's anything I can do to help…"

"I'll be fine." Yang shot her partner an honest smile, one tinged with just a bit of sadness. "Time heals all wounds, and I just need to focus on something else to be honest." The sooner she forgot about him, the better. "If you want to help, you can distract me. Well, that or cheer me up."

"Or Jaune could," Blake countered. "Why not ask him out?"

"When I know I'd be rejected? I think I'll spare myself the added heartache, thanks."

"I meant as a friend, idiot." Blake smirked. "Besides, aren't you already at rock bottom? What can another rejection do?"

"Ah, but I think you misunderstand my capacity for angst, my dear."

Blake and Yang stared at one another, and then descended into laughter. Well, _she_ did. Blake just chuckled quietly.

"Heh," Yang said. "I needed that."

"No problem. If you need to talk to anyone…"

"I'll come to you," she promised. "Thanks, Blake. You're a real pal." On instinct, she leaned forward and engulfed the girl in a tight hug. Blake sighed, but refrained from struggling out of it. _Heh, she'd normally never let me get away with this._

"If you want to cling onto someone, Jaune is over there," Blake said. It seemed her patience wasn't infinite, even with the current situation.

Yang's head perked up nonetheless. He was? She spotted him by following Blake's gaze. He was alone for a change, sat on a wall by the gardens and looking down at his scroll. It was a fairly nice day and in between lessons, so she imagined he was looking over some of the work they'd been given.

"I'll go and catch up with the others," Blake said. "If they ask where you are, I'll cover and say you spilt something on your hair."

"Thanks." Yang nodded and watched her go, before taking a deep breath. Crimson's change… it hurt. Did she really want to take a risk now on forcing Jaune's feelings towards her to do the same? The answer was easy. No, she didn't. Still, he would be a bit more welcoming then Blake.

She felt his shoulders stiffen when she wrapped her arms around him from behind. It only took him a second to realise it was her and not someone with less pure intentions, but there was still an odd rigidity to him. It was as though he was nervous. "Yang?"

"Were you expecting someone else? _Hoping_ for someone else?" she teased.

"Huh? No. Actually, I'm glad it's you."

She wished he'd be a little more careful with words. They made her heart race, even though she knew he didn't mean it like that. "Why?" she asked. "Something you want to ask me?"

"Yeah." He sounded serious. "You looked out of it this morning. Are you okay?"

So, he'd seen it too… she supposed she ought to have known. A sigh escaped her, and she leaned her chin on his shoulder. Her arms tightened around his shoulders. He felt warm, soft, and more comforting than he had any right to. It almost made her feel like what happened last night hadn't at all.

"Yang?"

"Just let me stay like this for a bit," she said.

He nodded.

They stayed linked for a few moments, seconds which turned into minutes and then carried on. A few people looked their way, and she could just imagine what they thought. She didn't care. Right now, his presence helped.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head against his cheek, making sure he felt her hair and knew the answer. Blake was one thing, but Jaune? If she wanted any chance of them being more than friends, she couldn't afford to make every encounter between them one where she was miserable. "Distract me," she said, trying to make her voice sound commanding. "Your Queen demands it."

"If Nora hears you call yourself that, there'll be a bloodbath." He chuckled. "Apparently, Ren, Pyrrha and I are her loyal subjects."

"Poop. Looks like she beat me to it." Her mind ran out of things to say. She couldn't just keep leaning on him like this. _Say something. Anything._ "What're you reading?"

"A message from Reg." Jaune sighed. Yang, on the other hand, felt her heart freeze. What if he-? "Apparently, he wants me to take some time off. Well, his exact words were how if he sees me in the next two days, he'll give me a black eye." He shrugged. "I guess that means I have time off."

The relief she felt was palpable. She also made a note to kiss Reg the next time she saw him. Well, blow him a kiss… she wasn't sure she could force herself to go that far. "Hm. I wonder what got into his pants."

"No idea." Jaune stashed his scroll away. "I guess that means I'm free for the weekend. You fancy going out?"

"I… kind of want to take a break from the Oyster, actually." She tried to keep her voice neutral. "Sorry."

"I didn't mean the club. I meant Vale. Do you want to do something, just the two of us?"

Did he…? Yang swallowed, doing her best not to show any indication of her thoughts through the arms wrapped around him. Like a date? Her mind kept repeating the words, and she tried to make herself say them. It wouldn't give anything away. It wouldn't give her feelings away. He could just say yes or no, and she'd know where she stood.

But did she want to hear a no? What if… what if she could just pretend for a moment that it was?

"What would we do?" she asked instead.

"I don't know. We could get a meal, walk around Vale, catch a movie… I'm sure we'd find something."

 _Most of those are date activities,_ her mind whispered. She tried not to get too excited. They _were_ date things, but they were also perfectly normal friend things. Hell, she'd done all of them with Blake, Weiss and Ruby, and that didn't mean their team was a front for the hottest all-girl orgy on campus. "Sounds like fun," she said. It was hard to keep her voice even, to not give anything away. "I suppose I could agree. You have to show me a good time, though."

"Heh. I'll try my best. Is that a yes?"

She grinned. "It's not a no."

"I'll try and find a good restaurant," he said, heedless of the way her heart skipped a beat. Restaurant, as opposed to say a quick diner or a place to grab a snack? It sounded like he meant reservations – and that _definitely_ felt more serious.

Holy shit. She needed to make sure she had something to wear. She also had to tell Blake! Yang's heart beat a little harder in her chest, and she took a quick breath to calm herself. It might not be a date, but it was still the two of them out together like one. If he enjoyed it, he'd consider another, and then another – and maybe she could win him over that way.

There was a chance. One she wasn't going to squander.

They hashed out some quick details between themselves, mostly a time to meet and a rough idea of what to wear. Through it all, she managed to keep her voice casual, but it was a close call. She was thankful for their position, which left him unable to see the smile on her face. When they broke apart and she headed off, it was all she could do not to look back.

Screw Crimson. He'd missed out.

She'd prove she didn't need him.

/-/

Jaune watched Yang go. She was pleased, he knew. He was too, in a different way. She was hurt… but she was getting better. Now he wouldn't be taking advantage of her every time she came to him. This was for the best.

So why did he still feel like scum?

* * *

 **Had a bit of a disaster day today. Well, not a disaster per se, but one of those moments. We're switching internet providers, and my oh my, are they being useless. Internet down for hours, followed by power down (they're installing an aerial for this, so it has a bit of an installation job). I lost loads of hours of potential writing, mostly because I didn't expect the internet to die, and so didn't have my laptop charged.**

 **All in all… the internet is like 0.5 mb faster. I was told it would be 10+ faster.**

 **Well, we'll see if it improves over a week or so. I suppose these things take time. Still, I wish I'd known how disruptive it would be ahead of time. Sheesh!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 13** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	29. Chapter 29

**A bit of a weird chapter, but necessary for the road ahead… this fic is actually approaching its end, though I won't say how long that will be since it might spoil things. For those who asked, and I think I did say before, this fic is not going to cover things like the breach, the fall, or the end of season three. It's not about re-writing the series. It's something standalone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

Yang had a feeling Blake knew about the date. She had that knowing smile, the one with the cunning eyes and smug twist to her lips. If Yang hadn't been in such a good mood, she'd have felt compelled to do something about it. A pillow to the face would have wiped it away. Luckily for Blake, and luckily for her pillow, she _was_ in a good mood. She was nervous too, but that made sense. She could deal with that. A lot of people seemed to think she wasn't the kind of person to be afraid of anything, but that wasn't true.

She could be anxious. She just hid it better. Besides, if you never took a risk, you'd never get anywhere in life. Someone had said that once, and although she couldn't remember who – it sounded good enough advice that it had stuck with her.

 _No real advice on the dating angle, though,_ she considered, posing before the mirror in the bathroom. She'd gone with a casual outfit, one that looked nice but didn't push the boat out. Jaune hadn't ever really confirmed whether this was a romantic date, a platonic date, or just a day out eating fast-food and catching a movie. She'd gone with something that could fit all three, a pair of tight jeans that hugged her legs and showed off her figure, along with a black short-sleeved tee-shirt and a white jacket over the top. All in all, she looked good. Good enough? She didn't know.

That was what she'd hopefully find out.

"You're going out?" Ruby asked as she came out the bathroom. Her sister looked her up and down, but Yang had chosen her outfit well. It wasn't dramatic enough to raise suspicions. The last thing she wanted was Ruby following her, or assaulting Jaune if he turned her down. She loved her sister, but there were limits.

"Going shopping," she said, knowing the word would instantly kill any and all interest Ruby had in coming along. True to expectation, Ruby eeped and buried her head in her book. Yang laughed. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to force you to come along."

"You weren't?"

"Nope." Yang grinned and looked to the others. "You two staying here?"

"I have coursework to catch up on," Weiss confirmed.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of your shopping trip." Blake said. She then smirked. "I hope you find something you like…"

Okay, Blake _definitely_ knew. She was also definitely going to pay for that comment, and how it made Yang cough and hide her red cheeks. She was lucky Ruby didn't notice. Blake was lucky Ruby didn't notice!

"I'll see if I can't find you something too," Yang said, earning a panicked expression. "I think I know what you like. Maybe I could even have Sun bring it here if I can find him~"

"No. That won't be necessary."

"Okay, later!" Yang waved and rushed to the door.

"Yang!? Yang, I don't want or need anything!" Blake yelled. "Yang. Don't you dare!"

The door slammed shut behind her, Yang cackling to herself as she jogged down the hall. Blake was too easy. Ah, it felt good to be the best. She checked her scroll, noted that there was still time, and rushed over to the Bullheads. Jaune had suggested they meet in Vale, ostensibly to make it easier, but since it did the opposite, she guessed it was more so that he didn't draw attention and upset Pyrrha.

She could get behind that. She didn't want to do that either. The Bullheads made round trips to Vale on the weekend anyway, with one leaving every thirty minutes or so. Catching one was easy, and although she would have liked to take Bumblebee, she wasn't sure she wanted to scare Jaune off that soon. Most people didn't like how she drove.

Most people were clearly idiots.

She wasn't going to take the risk.

Instead, she sat on a cramped Bullhead, fiddling with her scroll as she tried to ignore the guy next to hers attempts to catch her attention. The moment it landed, she was off, checking her messages to find the place Jaune had suggested they meet. It was outside one of the main malls, a favoured haunt of hers. For a second, she wondered if he'd known that, but she dismissed the thought. It was one of the best places to go shopping in Vale. He probably knew that as well as any since he grew up in the city.

She caught him stood outside, a mop of blonde hair a head taller than most people. "Hey!" she called, waving one arm.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hey yourself," he laughed, strolling forward. He looked her up and down. "You look great. I've not seen you dressed like that."

"I don't exactly get many chances to wear this at Beacon," she said, taking a look at him in return. You could tell a lot about someone's expectations from how they dressed. Jaune had gone for black trousers, well-fitted and straight. They were smarter than jeans, but still casual. He also wore a light grey shirt, the top two buttons undone. Over it all, he had a navy blue jacket that reached down to mid-thigh. It was thin, since the weather was still hot, but more fashionable than she'd expected.

He looked good. _Really_ good... as in, she was honestly surprised how good he looked. It was a little familiar too, though she couldn't quite place it. Her eyes trailed on the small expanse of chest he showed, but she dragged her attention up to his eyes before he noticed.

Dark blue… sapphire, almost. That felt important somehow.

She shook the thought of, "I hope you didn't get started without me, lover boy. What's on the agenda?"

"Whatever you like, I guess." He shrugged one shoulder. "I figure we could catch a movie, then take a walk around, see if anything takes our fancy in here. There's a good place to eat on the top floor if you're hungry. I already had breakfast, but I don't mind if you haven't…"

"I've eaten." Nothing made a day out more awkward than starting off hungry. "What movies are up? Did you buy us some tickets?"

"I didn't want to assume and pick something you wouldn't like. I grabbed a programme though."

Yang took it and looked over the list, hiding her disappointment. While it was sweet he'd done that for her, and she'd been out with people who hadn't done the same and chose something she hated, it didn't help her current situation. If he'd picked a specific movie, she might have been able to guess what he wanted from the day. If he went with romance or romantic comedy, she could assume he was interested. If he went with action, then they were probably just here as friends.

No such luck. In being considerate, he'd robbed her of the chance. Ah well, that was fine. At least she wouldn't be made to sit through some sappy teen romance. "What do you think I'd like?" she asked, voice teasing. "I'm curious. In your head, what kind of movie is for me?"

"For Yang Xiao-Long?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Hmm… I'd say definitely not something too serious. I don't think tragedy is your kind of thing."

She stuck her tongue out. "Enough of that in real life without watching more…"

"Yeah, especially when everyone makes it a tragedy caused by a Grimm attack."

"A little hard to take it seriously… I mean, you'd think with all the money in films, they'd be able to make them look more realistic. Couldn't some huntsmen just take the Director out so he can at least _see_ what a real one looks like?"

"I doubt they'd be willing to do that." Jaune said, laughing. She joined in. Honestly, the CGI wasn't bad in some movies, but for a huntsman or huntress, it was just sad. They looked nothing like they did in real life. "Okay, so tragedy is out. Honestly, I don't pin you as someone who likes romance either."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"Those movies are too slow." He watched her, and she couldn't hide her small grin. He caught it, and nodded, a little more confident. "You're too fast-paced for them. You'd get bored with all the pussy-footing they do."

"Pretty much," she agreed. It was a little ironic now, especially with how she was in the shoes of every movie actress in those damn things. Gods, she'd never thought it would be like this. In her head, she'd find a guy – they'd click – and he would ask her out. Even if she was living the nightmare, however, she still didn't want to sit and watch someone else do the same. "Looks like you've got me pegged. Should I be worried? Are you stalking me?"

"Call it intuition."

"You asked Ruby, didn't you?"

"And admit I'm taking you out in Vale?" Jaune leaned back. "I don't think I could have survived the interrogation."

"Good point." Her eyes narrowed. "You asked Blake, instead."

Jaune flushed and looked away.

"Ha. I knew it. Nice _intuition_ , by the way. I'll be sure to remember that line."

"Hey, asking Blake was intuition too… sort of."

Well, it also explained how Blake knew, the sneaky cat. Well, it wasn't like she could blame him, or feel bad about it. The fact he'd bothered to ask at all showed he was willing to put some effort in. Blake would need to be silenced, of course. She couldn't have this getting back to Ruby, or god forbid, her father.

"Action it is, then," she said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the mall, toward the cinema complex. "Come on, lover boy. Since you asked me out, that means you get to pay for popcorn and drinks."

"Does that mean you pay for the tickets?" he asked.

"Ha, you're funny!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

/-/

Jaune felt relaxed.

He would freely admit that surprised him, but it was definitely in a good way. His expectations for the day had been somewhat uncertain, but he'd felt fairly sure in saying it would be awkward in the same way it had been taking Pyrrha out to the Oyster. He'd sat through the movie tense and awkward, waiting for her to try and take his hand in hers, or make some overly romantic gesture.

She hadn't. Not once. She didn't make things awkward, or even make a move to. It wasn't the same as with Pyrrha. It wasn't the same at all.

It was… it was fun.

That was what led him to the current situation. The movie had been pretty good. The story wasn't amazing, but the action was there and a few comedy scenes cracked both them and the audience up. They'd sniggered and chatted animatedly about it afterwards, then taken to wandering around the mall, lost in conversation about this or that. Now, Yang was in front of a store window, face pressed to the glass.

"Hey, look at this." she said. He wandered over, and smiled at what she was pointing to. "Aren't they cute!?" she practically crooned.

"They are." Jaune placed his hand to the glass, smiling as a puppy jumped up to place his paw against it. Yang cooed and brought out her scroll to take a picture. He couldn't blame her. He loved animals as well.

"We have a dog back home. His name's Zwei."

"Really? What breed is he?"

"Here, I'll show you." Yang flicked through her scroll and motioned for him to come over. He did so, looking over her shoulder as she opened up a folder on her phone. He caught one labelled family, another Ruby, and one for her team too. Yang was apparently someone who enjoyed taking snaps of her daily life.

He wondered if she had any of him.

"There he is," she giggled, bringing up an image. It was of a small and grey ball of fluff, tucked in a much smaller Ruby's arms. She couldn't have been much older than ten, and she smiled a huge smile. The dog looked more confused than anything.

"It's cute," he laughed.

"What, the dog or my sister?"

"Both." He laughed, and then laughed again when she pushed it onto another picture. Ruby was older in this one, sat on a couch with her scythe. Someone else must have taken it, for Yang was sprawled over the back of it, arms in the air. The corgi was bigger now, legs flailing wildly as though swimming, Yang's arms keeping him aloft.

"He's a nosey little thing," she said. "He likes to butt his way into conversations, or into your lap. Ruby fed him aura-infused food when he was younger – don't ask where she got it – and he even has his aura unlocked too. It's pretty crazy."

"Animals can do that?"

"Officially, no. Zwei-ficially, yes." She showed him another, and then another. She had at least fifty pictures of the dog, and each one was adorable in its own right. Most involved her or Ruby, but there were a few with a blonde man he assumed was her father, and another older male with grey hair, maybe a family member or friend of her father's. "He's cute, huh? I should see if I can introduce him to you one day."

"I'd like that. I've always wanted a dog."

Yang smiled, but didn't ask why he'd never had one. She knew the truth, of course, about him growing up on the streets. That was one of the things he loved about her. His past was tragic, at least by the standards of most people. It was the past, however, and he'd gotten used to it. He'd move on and didn't want to dwell on it. He didn't want sympathy, nor did he want pity. Yang gave neither, and never brought it up either.

"Maybe you can get one once you graduate from Beacon," she said. "They're a lot of work, but it's worth it. Zwei's always so happy to see me or Ruby. It doesn't matter if it's been days, weeks or just a few hours. He just jumps all over us."

Jaune smiled and thought about that. It sounded like she'd had a good place to grow up, even if she had lost both her mothers. In a way, her past was worse than his. He didn't comment on it though. It was the same as him, really. He didn't think she'd want that conversation. He took a breath, inhaling her scent. It was around that time he realised just how close they were.

His chest was pressed to Yang's back, his hands resting casually on her hips. His chin was on her shoulder, cheek against hers, as they both looked down at her scroll. It was a strangely intimate position, and one that generated its fair share of jealous, irritated or fond looks. Jaune's first instinct was to flinch and prepare for the awkwardness to hit. It never did.

It felt comfortable and easy, in a way it hadn't with Pyrrha. Even though he knew Yang felt the same about him, she didn't jump on the opportunity, nor did she turn their nice moment into anything else. Jaune smiled and backed away, taking a moment to enjoy the contact for what it was and nothing more.

"I plan to once I become a real huntsman," he said. "I'm thinking of getting my own house somewhere, probably not in Vale."

"You want to live in another Kingdom?"

"Not that far. I still have a lot of friends here after all. I was just thinking not in the city." He rolled his eyes. "Between you and me, there are a lot of people who talk about living here, but it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"I think that's how it always is," Yang said. She turned to face him, flicking some hair over her shoulder. She wore a wide smile, but didn't blush, flutter her eyes or flirt with him. "Ruby was all for the city when she was younger. I think that was just because there weren't enough comic and weapon stores on Patch. She calmed down when I got my motorcycle license though."

"And you became a taxi service?"

"Yep. Ruby complains about how fast I drive too. I mean, come on. She has a speed Semblance, and at least I wear a helmet when I'm hurtling down the road." She sighed. "Not exactly an easy thing with all this hair either."

 _Well, you could cut it,_ Jaune didn't say. It wasn't just that he had the feeling she'd kill him for so much as expressing the thought, but also because he didn't want to see it happen. Yang with long hair was just Yang. While he was fairly sure she could pull off something else just as well, it wouldn't feel the same.

The two of them wandered about the mall for a little while longer. It was a large complex with multiple floors, and balconies above them where shoppers went from store to store. In the middle was a large fountain with chairs set around it. Jaune sat on it with a bag holding a top Yang had bought. He'd half-expected her to model it for him, but she'd laughed and said she knew her own fashion, thank you very much.

Right now, she was off grabbing them a drink from a small food vendor. She handed over some lien, said something to the man, and then sauntered over with a can in each hand.

"Thanks," he said, taking it and having a drink.

"You must be the only person I know who would actually drink coffee in a can." Yang pursed her lips to show what she thought of that, cracking open her fizzy drink. "Well, other than Oobleck." She eyed him. "You don't want to be compared to Oobleck."

"I don't know… he's a respected and intelligent professor of Beacon."

"He's also insane."

"Don't they say that insanity and genius are only a fine line apart?"

"Yeah, and he'd laid across it in a caffeine-induced coma. Don't make me keep an eye on your intake. I used to do it with Ruby and sugar. I can do it with you too."

Jaune laughed, and Yang did too, the two of them bumping shoulders as they sat and recharged their batteries, watching the crowd mill around them. There hadn't been anything he really wanted to buy, but that was fine. It was fun just hanging out, and Yang was good company. She made him laugh and smile, and she was genuinely fun to be around.

It honestly took him a second to remember he was supposed to be doing this to make _her_ feel better. _Well, there's no reason I can't enjoy the day too. Maybe Nina was onto something… maybe I should try and give this a go._

What was the harm?

His smile fell. The harm was in their friendship cracking under the pressure, of things going wrong and not working out when feelings were involved. It was in Pyrrha's eyes when he told her he'd said no to her, but accepted Yang's offer. It would be in trying to talk to Ruby if Yang and he didn't work out and they split up after an argument.

Was it worth the risk?

Jaune's stomach grumbled. It was a sudden thing, loud too. He knew Yang heard when he saw her grin. "Ignore that," he said. Her grin grew bigger. "Ugh. Damn body. So… how about getting a bite to eat?"

"Hm, I don't know… a girl like me has to watch my figure."

Really, she was going to make him beg? The look in her eyes said she was, and it was with a sigh that he fell down onto one knee. "Please, oh wonderful and kind Yang Xiao-Long. Please spare your humble servant and allow him one meal."

"Ooh, that's a compelling argument. I think I like you down there." She tapped her chin with a finger. "I'm not sure if there was enough grovelling though. You didn't even compliment my beautiful looks, or my hair that falls like spun gold."

Jaune's eye twitched. "Forgive me. I'll do better next time."

"Make sure you do, slave." She laughed. "Okay, fine. I wouldn't mind getting a bite to eat. You said you know a place?"

He nodded.

/-/

The place Jaune knew was actually on the roof of the mall, or as close to it as they could get. Yang hadn't ever been, but as she leaned back from her meal and sighed, feeling the warm sun on her skin, she definitely knew she'd be coming again. Ruby would have loved the place, not to mention the view from the balcony they were on.

"Nina showed me this place," Jaune said, sat across the table from her. They were positioned so that they both had a side to the balcony, which was several hundred metres up, but had a tall railing with reinforced glass panels that would stop anyone walking through it. There was also a safety barrier below to catch anyone who fell. "It was when I got accepted into Beacon. She said we should celebrate and brought me here. I've wanted to come back ever since but never had a reason to."

Yang's ears perked at that line. Did he mean that she was reason enough to come here, or that she was important in some way? The question burned in her mind, but she tried to ignore it, propping her elbow on the table, and her chin atop her hand. "It's pretty nice. I'm glad you showed me it. Honestly, today's been pretty fun."

"It has for me too," he said. She caught his eyes on her. "Are you feeling better then? You were upset yesterday."

"I'm going through something. Leave it at that."

He watched her for a second, but nodded and didn't say anymore. She liked that about him. Her drama was her drama. She didn't need everyone else getting involved in something she'd sort out on her own. "Well, I'm here if you need me," he said. "I can't say I didn't enjoy this either. It's nice to have a break from training all the time."

"Little Jaune, all so tired of being beaten up," she mimicked a baby's voice, earning an eye roll for her trouble. "I take it that's why you asked me out. Wow… and here I thought it was just out of concern for my wellbeing."

"Asked you… out?"

Yang's eyes widened. She cursed, even as her heart beat a little heavier in her chest. Damn it. Now wasn't the time for a slip of the tongue like that! "Out here," she said. "Well, out to Vale. Why? What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing…" Jaune lifted a glass and took a quick drink, eyes on her. She tried not to show any of the nervousness she felt. "We're just out here as friends, right?"

Yang felt a pit open up in her stomach. Well… that was what happened when you let yourself get too excited. She should have known better. "Yeah, I know. We're just hanging out."

"But you'd… you wouldn't mind if it was something more… would you?"

His eyes didn't meet hers, but that didn't stop her from sighing. Yang's façade fell, as did her hand. She sighed and leaned back, crossing her arms. "I guess the Blake's out of the bag, huh?"

"The Blake-?" Jaune blinked, and sighed. "You realise she'll go crazy if she hears you said that."

"Which is why you won't tell her." Yang tried to grin, but the motion felt hollow. She gave up half way. "I take it you know then… or figured it out." She sighed. "Was I that obvious?"

"No. Not really. You never made any overt gestures. You never pushed it…"

"Unlike Pyrrha," she finished for him. A great sigh escaped her. This was everything she hadn't wanted to talk about, and everything that had been festering inside her for what felt like weeks. She'd hoped it would go away. She'd also hoped he wouldn't ever notice. This went to show what hope led to.

This wasn't how she'd expected it to go either. In her mind, whether it was dream or nightmare, she'd imagined something more natural, more organic. Maybe she'd muster up the courage to tell him, or one of her friends would spill the beans. Never had she imagined they'd be sat at a restaurant and he'd just look at her and say that he knew. It had happened though, and she had to deal with it. She hit the ground running, as she always had.

"I didn't mean for you to know at all," she went on. "I thought I could keep it secret. I saw what happened with Pyrrha. Can't say I wanted the same. I know that you wouldn't say yes as well," she added. "I know you're not interested, that you wouldn't ever be."

"I didn't say that."

"Huh?"

"I didn't say that. That I wouldn't ever be interested," he added. "I never meant to make it sound like that."

Something burrowed up inside her. Was it hope, desperate or otherwise? Her mouth felt dry and she swallowed, trying not to get too excited. It didn't mean anything. She shouldn't let it get to her. It did though. She couldn't ignore it. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Please don't beat around the bush with this, Jaune."

"I won't." He sighed and put the glass down. His expression was serious. "What I said to Pyrrha before was true. I don't feel like I could have made it work with her, and I still don't. I'm also not really looking for a relationship at the moment… but that doesn't mean I won't ever, or that I haven't considered it." He looked out over Vale and sighed. "Honestly, I've had more fun here with you than I thought I would. More than I have with anyone else I've spent time with. That's true in Beacon too. If there was anyone I think it could work with, it'd be you."

Her heart dared to beat a little faster. She tried to caution it, temper her excitement, but she couldn't hide her excitement. "You mean…?" She didn't know what she meant, or what he meant. She just knew it wasn't a no.

"I mean that I don't know. I don't want to lose you as a friend, Yang. You're important to me." He raised his head. "And I don't know if that means important as a friend, or what. I know I like you more than I do most other people. I know that I find you attractive, and I _did_ enjoy today." He looked down at his empty plate. "And yeah… I did ask you out. This was more than just friends."

"Like a date?" she asked. The very words she'd choked on yesterday.

He nodded.

Holy… okay, this was delicate. Yang swallowed her instinctive reply. She had to think about this. She'd always been one to rush in, but she didn't want to here. "So, I actually _do_ have a chance? Is that what you're saying?"

"More than anyone else. I don't know what you see in me, but yes."

"Neither do I," she admitted, then grinned when he stared at her. "What, you thought I _wanted_ to fall for my best friend? Get real. If I had a choice in the matter, you wouldn't be on the list."

"Wow, thanks…"

"Sadly, I don't have a choice." Yang smiled at him, reaching over to touch his wrist. He didn't pull away. "I'm not sure when exactly you got into my head, but you did. Now? Well, I tried to stay away and not let you know. I guess you can see how well that went."

"Ha…" He shook his head. "I guess it's the same for me. Beacon wasn't meant to be this complicated."

"What now?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I've no idea. Do you want to continue on like normal? Pretend this never happened?"

"Honestly… no."

He winced.

"I don't mean it like that," she continued. "You're still my best friend, but I can't really keep pretending that I'm not interested when I am." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know it sucks, and I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you either, but I'm not willing to sit there and smile if you get with someone else. I'll wish you well, but I won't like it." She looked him in the eye. "I like you. I won't call it love. That feels a bit too sudden. I like you though, and I've liked you for a while."

"What do you want to happen?" he asked.

Yang's eyes locked onto his. "I want us to try," she said. He opened his mouth, but she reached over to press a finger to his lips. "I'm not saying we should get together," she added, "just that we try things out. That we have a few dates… see where it goes."

"Dates?" he asked once she'd moved back. "Like this one?"

"Sure. You said you had fun, right? Was that a lie?"

He shook his head. "No. I enjoyed today. It was great."

The honesty in his eyes fuelled her confidence. She grinned and pushed on. "Yeah, well I had fun too. It was nice to just get out and spend some time together that doesn't involve fighting for our lives. I'm not saying I want you to take me to the beach or hold my hand as we have a candlelit dinner. I'm just saying more of this, with the understanding that we're both giving it a go to see if something develops between us."

Jaune's shoulders relaxed. It was an almost imperceptible thing, but it was there. "Dating to see if there's a spark?" he asked. "Not like we're already together?"

"Exactly! Going on a few dates doesn't mean something has to happen. It's not a contract." She grinned and sipped her drink through a straw. "I mean, for some people it can be, if they're already together. I'm saying we should date while _not_ being together. Basically, we're just two people spending time with one another, and if we both keep enjoying it, and if it feels _right_ , then maybe it can grow into something more. No pressure. No commitment." She waggled her eyebrows. "No benefits either, mister."

Jaune laughed. It was the first time he had since the topic came up.

"If something comes of it, that's great." she said.

"And if not…?" Jaune asked.

"Then we had fun and spent time together as friends. We'd have probably hung out even if I wasn't interested in you, so it's not like anything's different." Yang shrugged. "The only change is that I'm laying my cards on the table. I'm interested in you, but even I'm not sure if it'll work. That's what dating is for, at least in my mind. We're seeing if us," she pointed at the two of them, "could work. We're not saying we're together, in a relationship, or promised to one another-"

"We're just dating."

"Bingo."

He didn't say anything for the longest time. Yang wasn't patient, but she forced herself to wait through it. The silence was agonising. It was also promising. If he hated the idea, he'd have said no immediately, right?

"Would you really be okay with that?" he finally asked. "I feel like I'm short changing you here. I feel like an ass…"

"What, for not returning my feelings?" Yang kicked him beneath the table. It wasn't a gentle tap and he yelped, drawing the attention of some nearby diners. "Don't be an idiot." she whispered. "Do you think there's something wrong with not feeling the same way I do? Sure, it sucks, but that doesn't mean you've done something bad. As for whether I'd be okay with it, this is better for me than nothing happening. At least I get a chance to change your mind."

"And how would you go about doing that?" he asked, massaging his shin.

"By making you have fun, obviously. That's how dating works. Two people go on a date, they do things together, and if it's fun, then they'll try it again. I'm not going to pressure you into anything, and you can always tell me if you're feeling off." She shrugged. "I'm just going to be myself and act like I normally do. It's not like this would work if I was faking it. Even if you came to return my feelings, it wouldn't really be me."

"I guess you've got a point." Jaune sat back up. His eyes were a little softer, his lips set in a smile. "Honestly, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Aww, baby~" she cooed. "Were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was. You're my best friend."

Yang felt a rush of warmth. Not romantic, this time, but rather affectionate. He was so sweet. Honestly, this was why he was her friend. She tapped her foot against his, gentler this time, and although he flinched at the sudden contact, he didn't pull away. "And you're mine," she said with a smile. "If this doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. Our friendship doesn't have to change. It might even be stronger for it." She winked. "It'll be less complicated for sure."

"Then I guess I'll agree," Jaune said. He sounded surprised. "I can't promise it'll work out, but I've had fun today. I wouldn't mind doing this again." He smiled. "I wouldn't mind if it _did_ work out, either."

Yang felt like cheering. "Same," she said. "Besides, it's not like anything has actually changed. I liked you when this date started, and you apparently knew as well."

"Now it's just official," he agreed. "That sounds like the wrong word."

"We're officially unofficial." She grinned when he laughed. "Honestly, I think this is called `seeing one another`. We're dating, but we're not together. We're seeing if it'll work, and kind of agreeing not to see anyone else until we know. Whether you feel the same, or whether I find out you're a bore and go back to just being a friend."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to disappoint. What should we tell the others?"

"Uh, I'd go with nothing."

"Ha?"

"They don't really need to know, do they? I mean, nothing is set in stone so what would we even tell them? If we do, Ruby will just get excited – then upset if it doesn't work out. Everyone else will be awkward too." She shrugged. "I think it's best if we keep it between us for now. That way if it does or doesn't work, people won't start acting weird around us."

"Huh… works for me. Actually, you're probably right. Everyone would just be weird about it."

It would be better this way. Yang was sure. If they told everyone and then this didn't work, then Blake would probably be upset at Jaune, and that would cause tensions in the team. They both wanted this to be low key, not to break any friendships, be it their own or others among the teams. Yang leaned back and smiled, rattling off an example of what Ruby would do if she ever found out.

Jaune laughed, and then added his own thoughts on what pranks Nora would have subjected her to if she felt she'd broken her teammate's heart.

It wasn't how she'd expected it to happen, and it felt more like a business deal than anything else, but Yang couldn't help but feel thrilled nonetheless. It was official – sort of. They were dating. She'd done it. She'd let him know how she felt, and hadn't been rejected, at least not yet. Now all she had to do was be herself and show him how much fun she was. He would make up his own mind.

If he didn't… it would hurt, but she could move on knowing she'd tried her best, and that it probably wouldn't have ever worked out.

For the first time in weeks, she felt a weight lift itself from her shoulders, replaced by shakes and shudders as she laughed and talked, hissed and dramatically argued. It was light. It was easy. It was fun. It was just the two of them.

It was perfect.

And she didn't once think of that bastard, Crimson.

That was what she kept telling herself.

* * *

 **You know, this is how my first real relationship started. It was also, on a different occasion, how I was first rejected. Both in a little diner, both over a casual conversation that just sort of naturally shifted to one of us saying; "So… I kind of know you fancy me. What are we going to do?"**

 **Either way, officially unofficial… honestly, this is why I feel the "it's complicated" tab on social media exists. Well, that and making passive-aggressive gestures towards your significant other. I'm glad I quit Facebook years ago.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 20** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	30. Chapter 30

**Stuff and things. Things and stuff. I'm in the work office today, which means air conditioning – thank god. All the people here are like "How hot does it have to be before we're allowed to go home?"**

 **Are you serious…? Hotter than 18 degrees Celsius, that's for sure! It's wonderfully cold!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

"I'm still not a little annoyed…"

Yang laughed, even if there was a note of exasperation in it. "I already told you, we were fine. Nothing went wrong."

"You were chased through Vale by a huge robot…"

"Which I punched into a wall," Yang countered. "Seriously, that was awesome."

Jaune growled, "Yang…"

"Oh come on…" She laughed and slapped his arm, dancing out of his reach before he could retaliate. For good measure, or just because she could be that childish, she stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not like it would have made a difference if you were there anyway. Did you want to be my knight in shining armour?" She made a cooing noise. "That's so sweet! Well, it would be if you could have fought it off. I'd have probably had to save you too."

He glared at her for that, and upped the intensity when she laughed. He didn't appreciate having his weakness tossed in his face like that, even if it wasn't really that big a deal. He'd continued to improve in leaps and bounds, entering the top half of the class in terms of ability, but that still didn't translate to knocking out a robot that must have weight a tonne or more with one fist.

His girlfriend was an absolute monster.

And he supposed she was his girlfriend in a way, even if neither of them felt the need to put such titles on it. The two had been dating for three weeks now, even if that only consisted of six or seven actual dates. That was where they were now, off in one of Vale's many parks, this one being a wide and open expanse of grass where various kids and teenagers played football, and people walked their dogs. It was more of a playing field really, albeit with some gardens and a climbing frame on one end.

"If I were there, I could have at least told you all to be careful. I mean, you ran it down the highway."

"No one was hurt…"

"Which was a miracle," he interrupted. "It's not like Torchwick gave a damn for road laws when he was driving that thing. Nor, I might add, did _you_ apparently."

Yang laughed nervously. "Ah, so you saw my driving, huh?"

"Yes."

And for what it was worth, there was _no way_ she was convincing him to get on the back of that thing.

"Hmm… is this the part where you're waiting for me to apologise?"

He sighed. "No. Only because I know better than to waste my time hoping you'll learn something from all this."

"Aww, you _do_ know me!" She flicked a finger against his nose, then laughed and crossed her arms beneath her breasts, challenging him to dare try the same.

He knew better than to.

The whole debacle between Team RWBY and Torchwick had been plastered on the news, and while he'd been afraid for them at the time, it wasn't like she was wrong. He couldn't have offered too much in terms of combat ability, and Yang's decision not to inform him had probably been from the suddenness of the situation more than any ill-will.

That didn't mean he wasn't bothered, but it did mean he'd have to leave it be. There was no point picking a fight there, not when he knew she wouldn't feel apologetic, even if she decided to apologise just to keep the peace. In a way, it was the fight outside of the club all over again, except that this time he didn't want to make the same mistake. Yang was a huntress. Getting involved fighting bad guys was just what she did, and what she wanted to do moving on from here.

He changed the topic instead. "How is Blake taking it?"

"A little bit of good, a little bit of bad." Yang said.

They moved on again, walking side by side through the park. They didn't hold hands, nor make any overt signs of being together, but their shoulders touched and their hips would occasionally brush against one another's. To anyone watching, there could have been no doubt as to their relationship, but it was never as obvious – or as dramatic – as those couples who walked hand in hand, pausing to stare into one another's eyes and rub faces every ten minutes.

"I think she's happy we did something, even if it probably won't change much. She's not thrilled about the White Fang and Torchwick being involved of course," Yang went on. "You've seen what she's like. She gets worked up whenever she thinks the authorities aren't doing anything."

"Ignoring the fact they might well be, and are just waiting for the right moment…"

Yang shrugged. "Pretty much… it's Blake," she added, as though that explained everything. It kind of did. "She doesn't really have any respect for them. Thinks she has to do everything herself and stuff. It's silly, but there's no changing her mind."

"And that was important enough to risk your lives for?" he asked, incredulous. "I mean, couldn't you have just let Blake wear herself out, then be there to catch her when she crashed?"

"Ah, but we had a deadline!"

Jaune wracked his mind to figure out what she meant with that, but came up blank. "Meaning…?"

"The dance," Yang said. She tapped her forehead. "Blake was so focused on the White Fang that she was basically going to skip the dance if we didn't do something. "

"And that was worth the risk?"

"A young maiden's heart is a delicate thing," Yang whispered. "To see it broken… we could not allow that."

"I don't think Blake's heart would break from that."

"I meant Sun's," Yang said, laughing.

He snorted. "Cute. Do you think this'll change anything then? Do you think she'll go?"

"Eh, it's fifty-fifty to be honest. I offered her a dance, so she'd better show up for that. I'm very delicate, so I'll be upset if she stands me up." Yang wiped away an imaginary tear, even if the toothy smile she wore ruined it a bit. "Other than that, who knows? I had to try though. I don't like not doing something. A dance is a big deal for people our age. It only comes round once. It's important."

Jaune hummed, even if he'd never really thought the same himself. Then again, maybe that was to be expected. He'd never really been to a normal school, so things like this were out of his comfort zone. It wasn't for Yang though, and his eyes shifted to her.

She smiled and hummed as they walked across the grass. She was content just to be here, and despite the topic, she didn't make mention of the Goliath in the room. He decided to instead. "What about us?" he asked.

"Huh? What about us?"

"The dance," he explained. "What are your plans?"

"Well I thought we could share a dance if you wanted," she said. "I was going to go alone of course, but it's not like I'd be the only one. Ruby is, along with Blake as well if she doesn't decide to accept Sun's offer. It's not a big deal."

"Really?" he asked, "I thought you just said how a dance is a big deal for people our age."

"It is, but… well…" Yang trailed off, shrugging helplessly. "It's not like we can go together, is it? People would notice."

Jaune nodded, eyes coming back to look ahead. People definitely would, and the fact they were dating would get out all across Beacon. He had a feeling Blake already knew, judging from the looks she sent the two of them. Yang assured him she hadn't told anyone, and he trusted her on that. Blake was just crazily perceptive. Other than that though, no one else knew.

Yang had proved as good as her word. In Beacon, she didn't act different at all.

That wasn't to say things hadn't changed, because they clearly had. To everyone else, they were the closest of friends in Beacon, but even between them there was a degree of comfortableness that had been missing before. Maybe it was the fact that things were out in the open now. He no longer had to worry about her feelings for him, and she didn't have to worry he would reject her in kind. They could relax and lower their guards, and it showed.

There were moments where things became awkward, of course. One of the things Yang used to do – and still did at times – was sit in his lap. Usually, it was only if all the seats were taken, and it wasn't like there was anything sexual about it. There shouldn't have been, anyway. Now with their relationship a little murkier, he'd found it impossible not to notice how shapely her derriere was, or how it felt against his legs. Even when he linked his hands around her waist, an action which had before just been a casual show of close friendship, he couldn't miss how she shivered, or how warm her skin was. How enticing she felt.

Outside of school, the two of them snuck out on weekends, and the occasional weekday. They'd spend time together, sometimes see a movie, other times just walk around and chat. The dates always took a long time, often going on all day. How the others hadn't noticed, he had no idea, but he was thankful for it. He genuinely enjoyed them. They were fun. They were comfortable.

They were slow…

His eyes flicked towards her. Yang hadn't ever tried to initiate any more contact during them. He'd been prepared for something, whether it be holding hands, or a kiss to mark the end of one. He'd been prepared for it – willing too. Was her reluctance a sign of something wrong, or was it her being afraid to rush him?

Was that a bad or a good thing?

 _I never really intended to have a girlfriend, not until I was finished with the Oyster. That said, Yang hasn't visited it since we started dating and it's not like our time together hasn't been fun. Do I want to continue waiting and maybe miss an opportunity?_

What if he waited until he graduated only to find Yang had moved on? What if he never found someone he connected with so easily ever again? It felt foolish to suggest what they had now would last for the rest of their lives. That kind of nonsense was for clichéd movies. That didn't mean it was something worth throwing away or ignoring, however. The big question remained.

 _Do I love her?_

Honestly… he had no idea. He enjoyed hanging out with her, found her sexually attractive, and more importantly – he found her personality attractive, even if she was brusque and reckless. It was all a part of her charm. It was what made Yang the woman she was.

His heart didn't beat at a thousand miles a minute, however, nor did his hands feel clammy, his stomach like a roller coaster or his world like it was flipped upside down. There was no angelic chorus, no parting of the clouds and no fanfare… just a happy weightlessness interspersed with laughter, teasing and a general sense of contentment. It was something he didn't want to let go of.

"Maybe… maybe we should go together," he said.

Yang paused. It took him a second to realise and turn back to her, at which point he noticed her wide eyes. "Uh… wouldn't that ruin the whole point of us dating in secret?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, you mean as friends, right? Saying we're two dateless people banding together." She laughed, not meeting his eyes. "I get it."

Yeah, that was an option… Jaune hummed to himself, eyes closing. This was what Yang had been like all the time they were dating, and while it was good for him, he couldn't help but think it wasn't for her. She went out of her way to avoid any overt show of romance, and to keep it a secret, not because she wanted to – but because he did. If he wanted this to work, if it was to mean anything at all, then maybe it was about time he stopped being so selfish.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it?" Yang's voice was calm, neutral. Her eyes were anything but.

"Maybe I mean we should go together. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if people knew we were dating."

"Maybe…?" She crossed her arms. "Can you, I don't know, work in something a little more definite? Please don't mess around with me here, Jaune."

"Definitely," he amended. "I'm sorry. I was just…" He shrugged. "No, I think we should go together, as a couple." He hesitated. "If that's what you want, I mean. I didn't mean to sugges-"

"Do I want to?" Yang burst into laughter. The volume of it shocked some passers-by, not that she cared. "Hells yes, I'd love to!" She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him. It was probably the first time she'd ever been that touchy on one of their dates.

Jaune was surprised to find he didn't mind it. More than that, he hugged her back, a small smile on his face. A part of him couldn't believe she'd be so thrilled, especially for someone like him. While Crimson was ever the catch with women, he hadn't expected his normal personality would ever land someone like her. Most people loved the mystery of Crimson; the danger and the edge.

Yang seemed to realise what she was doing a moment later, for she balked and moved away. "Whoops, sorry. I uh… I guess I was excited."

Why was she so apologetic? Jaune tilted his head as he watched her scratch her cheek, an awkward but not quite embarrassed look on her face. "Yang, I know I wanted this to be secret, but that doesn't mean I'm against all contact or something. You can hug me if you want. I didn't mean to make you think you couldn't."

"I know." Yang sighed and shrugged one shoulder. "I guess I'm just trying to not scare you off by coming on too hard."

Yeah, and sacrificing more on his behalf. He hadn't even noticed, and that sent a wave of guilt through him. Here he'd been enjoying their dates, while she had to hold herself back. Jaune sighed, shaking his head.

He reached out to take her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Yang stared at him.

"I'm serious about trying this," he said, cursing his darkening cheeks. How could someone who stripped for money find holding hands embarrassing? This was ridiculous. "I'm not saying it'll work, but… well, I'm not afraid to try."

Yang didn't answer. Her thumb did rub against his hand, however, her fingers curling around his.

"I guess the others will be surprised," she eventually said, hiding a snigger. "Who do you think will have the biggest reaction?"

"Ruby, I imagine."

He hoped so anyway. Pyrrha had been a lot better recently. Their friendship was back in form, and in a form that was different to how it had been before. He'd have called it better, though whether she agreed was unknown. She was stronger though, and did things not to earn his favour, but because she wanted to. He couldn't help but feel that was healthier. "Do you want to tell them?" he asked.

Yang shook her head. "Nah, let's wait until the day. It'll be funnier that way."

That and it would let them avoid any interrogations. Jaune caught on quickly, smiling at her sneakiness. Well, there wasn't anything he could say to that. His attention instead fell to their hands, and the feeling of her fingers meshed with his.

There'd been some clients who liked to hold his hands as they cuddled, talked or when he danced for them. Those felt different, usually a strong grip, demanding and aggressive. Yang's was soft and warm, one that he could have pulled his fingers from at any moment. He didn't though.

He actually quite liked it.

"I'll have to get a better dress," Yang said randomly. "I had a simple one but it's a bit boring. Still, I'm looking forward to it. Do you have any idea what it would have been like seeing Weiss of all people with a date when I didn't have one?"

"Weiss is a nice girl."

Yang didn't look impressed.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "If it bothered you that much, why didn't you say something?"

Yang shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. I'd have been fine going with my friends. I'd have grabbed you for a dance and that would have been enough. This is better… but I'd have been okay."

Okay, but not happy. Jaune felt a pang of guilt. He'd just need to do better in future. Maybe the two of them coming out about this would be a good first step. It would be complicated… but he was willing to try and make it work."

"Do you want to celebrate our impending doom tonight?" Yang asked. "We could catch a bite to eat at the mall."

It sounded like an idea, but Jaune shook his head. "Sorry. I can't. Reg needs me in for work tonight. I've missed out too much since we started dating. Not your fault," he added when she opened her mouth. "I guess I was having too much fun and neglected work."

Some of his regulars must have complained as a result.

Yang's face fell and rebounded so fast he would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it. She recovered and laughed, looking ahead. "Ah, never mind then. I wouldn't want to get in the way of work."

"I can cancel if it's important…"

She shook her head. "It's not. I was just going to suggest we eat out. You go do your thing. I'll be fine with the girls." She didn't meet his eyes, suddenly swinging their joined hands back and forth. He could feel her squeeze a little tighter.

She hadn't been to the Golden Oyster since he'd turned her away. She never even brought it up anymore, nor used her VIP pass. Reg and Nina had asked after her, both with stern looks in his direction. It was clear they'd mind their minds up who was responsible, and they weren't wrong.

He wished it could have been different, but Crimson couldn't stay in the picture. What was done was done. He would make it up to her like this.

"So, are your team looking forward to the festival?"

Yang's eyes lit up, delighted for the chance to escape the previous conversation. "Are they ever," Yang crowed. "Weiss won't shut up about it, and don't get me started on Rubes!"

Jaune listened and nodded as his fri- his girlfriend carried on. She became more animated, as she often did, waving her other arm about for emphasis and rolling her eyes whenever she talked about what latest silliness Ruby had gotten up to. With her voice and jokes, her bad puns and their shared laughter, he almost forgot about their joined hands entirely.

He was dating Yang Xiao-Long… and thinks looked good.

/-/

It hadn't taken Blake long to notice something was up. To be fair, Yang wasn't normally a terrible liar or easy to read, but after she'd come back from yet another outing into Vale practically vibrating with excitement, Blake had known something was up. Ruby and Weiss had too, of course, which was why Blake had made some excuse about asking Yang to check something for her and dragged her partner away.

"Thanks for the save," Yang said once they had some privacy. The common room was empty for the most part, it being late in the afternoon.

"No problem. I take it your date went well?"

"Who said it was a date?" Yang asked. She took one look at Blake's raised eyebrow and sighed. "Okay yeah, it was a date. Ugh. I hate how you are sometimes."

"Nosey?"

"Perceptive."

Blake smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'd ask what happened but I'm somewhat afraid of the answer…"

"Nothing like _that_ happened," Yang stammered. She punched Blake's arm lightly. "Geez, get your head out of those books of yours. We only just started holding hands. Eep! Yang covered her lips but the damage was already done.

"Holding hands…?" Blake repeated, rolling her eyes. "Yang, if you tell me holding hands turns you into Ruby on a sugar rush then I'm going to be disappointed, and then worried for your sanity. The two of you have been dating for weeks."

"Not so loud!" Yang hissed, holding a hand to Blake's lips. "Do you want someone to hear?"

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so there's more than that…"

"Thank god."

"Shut it, you." Yang growled, and quickly looked around to see if anyone was nearby. "Okay, so maybe there was something a little more. We were just talking randomly about stuff as we walked around a park, when he started asking about the dance." She looked like she wanted to continue but couldn't quite manage it. In the end, she shook her head and blurted out, "He's asked me go to the dance with him."

Blake waited for more, and then sighed when it didn't come. "And?" she asked. "Yang, I repeat, the two of you have been _dating_ for weeks. Asking you to the dance shouldn't be a thing. It should be a formality. Who else would he take?"

"Well excuse me, little miss sarcasm. I didn't realise you were in such a mood."

"I'm not. I'm just being driven insane because my partner has turned into that person who has a new boyfriend, the type that _has_ to let you know every fifteen seconds."

"Uh, this was supposed to be a secret. _You're_ the one who butted in." Yang grinned. "Don't be so nosey."

"I thought you said I was perceptive."

"Yeah, but I didn't deny the nosey part."

Blake shook her head. "We're really getting off topic here. I don't understand why you're so amazed by this. Did he intend to go with someone else?"

"Nooo…" Yang dragged the word out, as if talking to a particularly dumb child. "He intended to go on his own, as did I. Going _together_ would have drawn attention."

Blake caught on quickly. Her eyes widened. "You mean the two of you are going to let everyone know?"

"Yep!"

"Oh…" Blake trailed off. Now she understood Yang's sudden change. It was a good sign, she supposed. She hadn't really approved of the whole secret relationship thing, but neither of them were hurting one another, so she'd let it be. This would be better.

It would also be ridiculously complicated.

"You realise Ruby is going to flip," Blake sighed. "Especially if she finds out her sister was dating her best friend and never told her. She'll be happy, but she won't be pleased it was kept a secret."

"I'm more worried about Pyrrha," Yang said.

Ah, yeah… that was a can of worms waiting to explode in someone's face. She didn't envy Yang the awkwardness there. Still, for all the times Yang had done it to her, she figured the blonde deserved some teasing. "My, to think that you go from friends to holding hands within three weeks, and then to a dance… I'd ask you to name your first child after me, but I'm afraid I'll have died of old age before it happens."

Yang laughed. "Not bad. I'll give it a seven out of ten. Needs more puns."

No. It really didn't.

"Where's Jaune now?" she asked. "I half-expected you'd still be out together. You normally spend a lot longer on your `shopping trips`." Blake made sure to throw on an extra dollop of sarcasm there, especially since Yang's shopping trips never seemed to end in her buying anything.

Weiss and Ruby were already making up their own rumours.

"He's at work," Yang said. Blake didn't fail to note her frown.

"You've not been back to that club in a while…"

"Yeah." Yang shrugged. "Been busy, I guess. Picked up a boyfriend."

What, and going out to a club with him wasn't a good option? The whole team knew she and Jaune occasionally went drinking together, which would have been a much more believable excuse than what she was currently using. "That's not the only reason you've been avoiding that place, is it?"

"Dunno."

"Yang…"

Yang sighed. "Just leave it be, okay? Something came up. Something happened. I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it something Jaune did?"

"No," Yang said, and then spared her a little glare. "Didn't I just say I didn't want to talk about it?"

Blake rolled her eyes, thinking on how that excuse hadn't worked much against Yang when she'd been cornered over her White Fang research. Not wanting to talk about it hadn't gotten Blake any peace. It got her a one-way dragging to a classroom and a guilt trip she could still feel several days later.

"Hey Blake," Yang whispered. "Have you ever… have you ever had a friend, and then you lost them because of something you didn't really understand?"

 _I thought you didn't want to talk about it?_ Blake felt like saying. Yang could be complicated like that at times. "I have," she said. "Why?"

"No reason."

 _And the most bold-faced lie of the year award goes to Yang Xiao-Long. Congratulations._ Blake kept the sarcasm in, however, waiting for her friend to continue. Luckily, it didn't take too long.

"How did it happen?" she asked. "What made you lose them?"

"He tried to blow up a train of innocent people." she said nonchalantly. It took her a second to notice Yang's horrified expression. "Okay, I'll quickly point out that my _friends_ weren't exactly what you'd have called normal people, Yang. Try to remember where I was before this."

"Yeah, right… yikes." Yang shook her head. "Okay, wow. That kind of puts my case in perspective."

"What happened with yours?"

"He… he just decided that he disliked me one day. He told me he didn't want to see me anymore."

Blake waited for more but it didn't come. "Just like that?" she asked, earning a nod in response. "That sounds… odd, to be honest. Was there something wrong with him?"

"Coming from the girl whose friend tried to blow up a train?"

"Yeah, but there was _definitely_ something wrong with mine." Years of anger, battle and loss, not to mention a whole boat load of anger she wished she could have seen earlier. If she had, then maybe she could have done something about it.

Maybe there would have been a way to save him as well. She sighed and pushed the thought away. That was neither here nor there.

"I don't know if there was anything wrong with Crimson," Yang said. "I just… I thought we were close friends. No, we _were_ close friends. I know it. Then one day he just up and tells me to leave. Says that he doesn't want to see me again." Yang drew her feet up onto the couch, resting her chin atop her knees. "I don't understand why."

Crimson, huh? She wasn't sure Yang had even notice the slip, but it wasn't like it helped in any way. Blake had never heard of someone with the name. It wasn't like she knew everyone in Vale though, less so any friends Yang might have had from before.

Still, Yang wanted her help – that much was clear. She wasn't a professional, or even someone used to having friends, but she would try her best either way. "Did something happen between you?" she asked. "Something different or unusual?"

"Not that I can figure out."

"There has to be something. People don't suddenly decide you're not their friend, Yang." Blake leaned forward, stressing the point. "There's always a reason, even if that reason is something you can't understand."

"I know that… I know. That's why I've been busting my ass trying to figure it out." Yang waved a hand limply. It flopped onto the couch. "As you can see, I've got nothing to show for it other than a headache and a bad mood."

"And a boyfriend…"

"And that," Yang added, smiling for the first time. "I just wish he was still around to know. I used to go to him for advice, you know? He knew about Jaune and how I felt. Every now and then I feel like going and telling him how it's going. I imagine us sitting down and drinking, listening to me with a patient smile while I prattle on about random trash." She sighed. "Then I remember that he hates me and well… things suck."

It sounded more complicated than her situation. Adam's change had been subtle and slow, but her realisation of it had been the opposite. Cutting their ties was the only way she could have continued, and although she wished things could have been different, she didn't want to go back.

Yang did.

"Then maybe you need to find out why."

"Huh?" Yang raised her head.

"Find out why he suddenly hates you," Blake repeated. "If this is bothering you – and it is – then maybe what you need is closure. At least then, you'll understand why things had to work out this way."

"Closure, huh?" Yang opened and closed her fist, staring down at it. "Is it really that simple?"

"I've no idea," Blake said, and then shrugged when Yang stared at her. "Friend wanted to blow up a train, remember? I'm probably not the best person to offer advice on this."

"Then why offer it?"

"Because I want to help you," she said. "Because you're my friend as well as my partner…"

Yang had no answer to that. She looked away and down, but there was a tiny curl to her lips, and that felt enough for Blake. She rose to her feet.

"I'll leave you to think about it. Good work on convincing Jaune to take you to the dance, and on holding his hand," she added impishly, earning a snort. "I'll be around if you need me, Yang. You know that, right?"

"I need help finding a new dress."

Blake balked. "I was thinking more for emotional support…"

"Too late, partner. You volunteered. We'll grab you something sexy for Sun too."

"I didn't say I was going with him!"

"Then we'll grab you something sexy for your dance with me," Yang amended, rolling her eyes. "No date of mine is going to look anything less than hot."

"You already _have_ a date," she growled.

"Eh, I like to keep my options open."

Blake shook her head, biting down her growl, and the frustration that came with it. This was what you got for trying to help people out. Really, there was no justice in the world. She sighed and skulked away, shaking her head.

"Hey Blake," Yang called, right before she could escape.

"Yes?"

"Thanks…"

Blake smiled, closing her eyes. "What are friends for?"

"We'll go dress shopping tomorrow."

Damn it, Yang.

/-/

Yang smiled as she watched Blake sulk off, not that her partner would have ever accepted it was that. Oh no, Blake Belladonna didn't sulk – she brooded. She didn't pout, she frowned. Heh, she was adorable. She was also a great partner, as well as a great friend.

Her eyes fell to her hand.

It opened and closed reflexively.

"Closure, huh?"

It tightened into a fist.

* * *

 **I wanted to include a little snippet here about my future fics, since this one approaches the end. My profile hasn't been updated in forever, and I've decided to fix that now – meaning that it's fully updated with what fics will come next.**

 **I'm aware that some people will be dispirited to see fics they wanted to see be pushed back, and new ones taking their place. All I can say is that I've had to try and plan these things, and sometimes that means ideas don't work out. I've tried to include a reason why on the ones which were delayed.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 27** **th** **June**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	31. Chapter 31

**As a fair comment to some who have said the fic replacing this "Service with a Smile" sounds similar to another story out there, I can assure you it will not be. Tending to the Soul is about Jaune as a bartender offering therapy, while he's an alcoholic himself. Mine is about Jaune opening a café and struggling to find fulfilment in a life as a civilian when he's surrounded by huntsman. The only similarity is that both hand over food items to customers.**

 **Jaune, in mind, will own his own café, deal with the rigours of trying to make a living, and also learn how different life is when you're not a super-powered warrior capable of annihilating a legion of untrained goons.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

The Golden Oyster had never felt so intimidating.

Yang kept her head low, hidden in the queue with a hoodie pulled up over her hair, more make-up on her face than she usually wore. Most used it to make themselves look more attractive. She used it for camouflage. With all the gloss, shadow and blush, it would have been hard for someone to recognise her as a regular. True to form, the bouncers didn't see Yang Xiao-Long when she made her way to the front. They saw a random blonde girl trying too hard to impress, one who wouldn't quite meet their eyes, but handed over her money and ID easily enough.

Like they had with each person before, the man behind the counter only checked her age – handing it back with a nod and a tired yawn. They took her ten lien, handed her a colourful bracelet that would allow her to enter and leave without having to repay, and otherwise sent her on her way.

This was a bad idea.

She knew it was, even before she'd set out and even when Blake suggested it in the first place. Closure was all well and good, but it wouldn't change anything. This wasn't going to end with Crimson breaking down, opening his arms and welcoming her back. She wasn't stupid enough to think it would work like that.

Yang knew better than to look for love in a bar.

All she would likely receive was insults and cruel words, along with a bucket load of pain. That was fine. She wasn't here to try and make everything go back to how it had been before. She was here for answers.

Closure…

If he stuck to his story and said it was because he hated her then she would leave, content in the knowledge that she'd tried her best, and that she was better off without someone like that in her life. Friendships ended all the time. It was something she regretted, but not exactly something she could change. If he faked it, he faked it. She couldn't force him to like her.

Yang didn't believe that was the case though. There'd been something in his eyes when he'd sent her away, some kind of reluctance or struggle of his own. "I'm sure of it," she whispered. "He didn't want to do that to me. It hurt him as much as it did me."

Maybe she was being an idiot… maybe she was wrong.

But wasn't it worth the risk?

If she was wrong, then all she got was a miserable evening. She'd feel bad, get mad, and then go home and vent to Blake. She had the dance tomorrow and would soon forget all about it as she and Jaune came out on their relationship.

In short, if Crimson _did_ hate her, then she'd live.

If he didn't though, if there _had_ been something else… then it might mean having her friend back, fixing something, having _two_ reasons to celebrate. It was idealistic, sure, but Ruby didn't have a monopoly on hope. If you didn't ask, you didn't get. Besides, if she bailed on this now, she knew she'd always look back and regret it. She'd always ask herself if things couldn't have been different if she'd just swallowed her pride and spoken with him.

There were a lot of things she regretted in life. One thing she _didn't_ regret however, was learning from those mistakes.

Reg didn't even see her as she walked by the bar. He was there as he always was, running a rag around the inside of a glass and casting his own personal bubble of bile and vitriol that forced others away. A small smile threatened to break through the clouds when she saw him. She'd missed speaking to him, as weird as that sounded.

"Sorry Reg," she whispered, ignoring the bar in favour of the stairs. "Maybe another time. At least, I hope another time…"

It wouldn't have been too hard to speak with him, but that provided another risk. She knew Jaune was working tonight. He'd said as much, and she didn't want to let Reg know in case he got in touch with Jaune, and he came looking for her.

The stairs led to the other floors, but she passed by each of them in search of her destination. The corridor outside the VIP rooms was busier than usual, likely hinting at some kind of show. That was fine with her. It gave her the cover she needed to reach the front. Simon was there, the same bouncer who always was, and one whose name she'd learned after constantly running into him.

"Do you have a reservation, ma'am?" he asked, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"No. I wanted to pay for entry here."

"Have you been here before?"

"No." Yang kept her eyes low, letting the fringe she'd pulled forward cover them. Blonde hair wasn't unusual, but hers was just a little too showy. She'd tucked it down the back of the hoodie, and although it felt uncomfortable, it made her look like she had short-cropped hair. "How much is it for just the night?"

"Five-hundred lien, ma'am. Of course, you'll need to pay for drinks inside as well."

"That's fine." She fished out some clips and handed them over. Five-hundred exact. No need to invite recognition by making him fish for change.

"I hope you enjoy yourself, ma'am," he said, pulling the curtain back.

 _Yeah,_ she thought. _I hope so, too._

The VIP room was just like it had always been. Yang had to force her feet not to carry her to the normal table she took, but instead a small one off to the side – against a wall and for only two people. When a man came up to ask for a drink, she handed him some lien and ordered white wine. She hated the stuff. It was too bitter and dry.

The waiter delivered it and left, no doubt sending that the woman before him didn't want to talk. The people here were taught discretion like that, or so Crimson had told her once. It wasn't unusual for the people who visited to not want that information leaked out, especially if they were in an important position and didn't want the media attention. Someone with their hood pulled up wasn't unusual. She was probably just an embarrassed customer or someone cheating on their partner.

It was ironic in a sense how accurate that was.

 _I'm not cheating on Jaune,_ she told herself. _It's not cheating unless I'm here with the intent to betray him. I wouldn't even let most of these people touch me._

The lights dimmed. She'd chosen her time well. The crowd started to murmur and whisper with anticipation. Yang raised her glass, took a sip, and winced at the taste. It was clear there was a big show tonight. The Oyster only had two main attractions, those being Nina and Crimson. There was a fifty-fifty chance it would be him.

Yang wasn't sure if luck was with or against her when he appeared.

Her stomach clenched, as did her fingers around the glass in her hand. There was an immediate rush of anger. How dare he do that to her? How dare he lie to her face about being her friend! The rage fizzled out, replaced with a dull ache… a sense of longing.

And not in the way just about every other woman here longed for him.

She stared at his face as he moved out onto the stage. He didn't strut, nor did he pause and plant his hands on his hips like she'd seen others do. Crimson never stopped moving – not once. He swayed to a continuous drumbeat played out over the speakers. It was a low and haunting thing that made her think of some kind of tribal dance from a thousand or more years ago, and it was that energy he worked to convey.

There was nothing snuggly, cute or adorable about Crimson. He presented an image of raw and unapologetic sexuality.

She'd once been turned on by that, hadn't she? Like much of the crowd now were, the women baying like animals and others whistling and waving for his attention. He never gave it. Sometimes his eyes would stray over them, and people would cry and moan when they did, but for the most part he looked over their heads, a cocky smile that said he didn't need them on his face.

The crowd seemed to lap that up, even if Yang didn't.

Was this him faking things? She could tell. The way he'd acted before was so different from what she saw now. In private, he was polite and charismatic, friendly and kind. The problem was, she didn't know whether that had been the mask, or this person she saw on the stage before her.

His hand tugged his crimson shirt from out his black pants. A crimson shirt for Crimson… she snorted. That was bad. Even for her. He played with the hem for a moment, bunching and pulling the shirt together as he teased them with just a few short glimpses of his toned abs. He took a step to the side, planting one foot down as he stood with his back to the audience. With both hands clasped before him, he slowly dragged the shirt up his body, pausing occasionally to let the silken fabric brush against his muscles.

His back was particularly well-sculpted. Yang didn't think she'd ever found a back sexy before, but he pulled it off well. Unbidden, an image of Jaune appeared in her mind, and she had to smother a smile in a sip of wine. What would he look like without his top? She hadn't pressed, or even suggested they take their relationship further, but that didn't mean she didn't think about it. Would he put Crimson to shame or fail to measure up?

Would it even matter? Yang didn't think so. She'd chosen him long before he took his clothing off, so he could be scarred or burned and she wouldn't have cared.

Besides, Crimson wasn't real. He was a real person, but his name wasn't Crimson, and the persona he presented the crowd now was part of his appeal. He was unnatural and untouchable, something to long for but never touch. When he turned to regard them all, back still to the crowd, his smile was taunting and teasing, like he knew the effect he had and wasn't afraid to drag it out.

Where before, she might have gone bright red. Now, Yang rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic.

She wished she could tease and taunt him about that, just to see his reaction. He'd likely laugh and rub a hand through his hair. He did that a lot, and it was a curiously familiar reaction. One she knew she recognised elsewhere.

It was official. Crimson was a very, very sexy man. She'd freely admit it. She liked him, was aroused by him, but he wasn't Jaune. She wouldn't cheat on him like that.

Yang left before the show came to a close.

She wondered if Crimson saw that, and if he connected the dots with the same woman who'd done that before. She doubted it. Her feet took her down and out of the VIP area, past Simon and down the stairs.

As she approached the exit however, she slowed down. People moved by, mostly customers with drinks, shouting and laughing with their friends on a Saturday night. Yang watched them come and go, and waited for the right moment.

When a particularly large crowd passed in front of her, she ducked through the nearby door and slammed it shut.

Staff-Only. She took a deep breath. She was in.

The bouncer manning the doors to the private section of the VIP area would have never let her through. Crimson would have passed on her description, and Nina probably knew she wasn't allowed, too. That meant she had to take more drastic measures if she wanted this to work. An excited smile slipped across her face, even if her heart beat a thousand times a minute and she felt anything but excited.

"Well," she whispered, "I guess after this, my VIP status will be revoked."

Not even Reg would forgive her for breaking into the restricted sections of his club. To be fair, the winding corridors and box-filled rooms would have been a maze to anyone else. It would have been to her as well, if it weren't for Jaune showing her around that time they lost Pyrrha.

She dashed to the left, keeping her head low and her footfalls as silent as she could. It wasn't an easy task, but the floor was carpeted, probably to prevent slips, and the music from outside beat through the walls with enough force to cover some of it. There was a room ahead, the door open and the sound of conversation coming from within. Yang paused outside it and tried to control her breathing.

"Biggs, report? There's a party arguing with another on floor two, by the balcony." There was a pause from the voice inside, during which she heard muffled static. "I need you there now, man. Grab someone to go with and break it up before it starts or we'll have something worse on our hands."

"Suspicious figure handing package to another on main floor, sector one," a different voice whispered. "Brown coat, brown hair, passing to blonde hair with beige coat... They're headed to bathrooms. Intercept and check for illegal substances."

Yang breathed a sigh of relief and slipped a little lower down the wall. It was some kind of control room, likely connected to all the security feeds in the club. She waited until both the men inside were speaking again before she tip-toed past. She caught a glimpse of twenty or more screens, along with two people wearing headsets. Neither looked her way as she brushed by, and she breathed a sigh of relief on the other side, continuing on.

That still presented a risk… if they had cameras outside, then they might have them in the restricted areas too. She looked up at the ceiling for the tell-tale black, glass dome she'd seen a hundred times before. True to her suspicion, there was one above her.

"Crap… I've got to be quick."

Hiding wasn't an option now. The longer she waited, the more chance she gave them to spot her – and spot her they would, since there wasn't a place to hide in sight and she needed to make it through the corridors either way.

 _I don't want to get into a fight with these guys. This isn't Junior's place. They've not done anything wrong and I don't want to hurt any of them._ She just wanted to reach and talk with Crimson – get the truth from him, bad or good. Once she'd done that, she could be done with this place once and for all. That meant she needed more haste than care.

Well, wasn't that her speciality anyway?

Yang dashed through the halls, throwing caution to the wind. It was the right decision. As she rounded the next corner, she almost crashed into a waitress carrying a stack of glasses. She toppled and would have fallen, but for Yang catching her with one hand, and the stack with the other. "Sorry," she laughed, pushing them back into the girl's hands.

"Thank y- no, wait – you're not meant to be back here, miss!"

"Sorry!" Yang repeated, running by. Welp, the Blake was out of the bag as one might say! It wasn't like she could have avoided the people who worked back here forever. _I just need to make my way further up,_ she thought, spotting a staircase and jumping up it three or four steps at a time. _I pretty much know where the general area is, and once I get there I know where his room is._

Or the room she used to visit him in, anyway. It was the one the bouncer always took her to. With how many floors and rooms there were, it would take people some time to find her, if that girl even raised the alarm at all. She might have thought it a mistake and shrugged it off. _Better safe than sorry. I need to pick up the pace._

Someone had some real answering to do…

/-/

Nina was waiting for him outside the changing rooms. She was propped against a wall, one knee out as she leaned back with the sole of her foot against it, a cigarette in her hand. She was dressed far more casually than usual, with baggy tracksuit trousers and a short top. "You sure got the crowd worked up," she said when she spotted him. "From the sounds of it, they're still not over you."

"I'm just doing my job, Nina. Speaking of, you're not working tonight?"

"What, you think I can't pull off the grungy `zero-effort` look?" she asked, holding her arms wide.

He raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Okay, smart-ass. You got me. I took the night off, but still had to come in to be your personal stylist." She gestured to his hair with her cigarette, before taking a long drag. "It's our anniversary tonight."

"You and Brian?"

"No, me and Reg." She rolled her eyes. "Of course I mean me and Brian. You're unusually slow today. Something on your mind?"

Jaune looked back the way he'd come, back towards the stage and lights, the crowd and the cheers. He'd managed to snag his trousers back off the floor before he left, because even as loose as everyone was back here, he didn't fancy standing around with his junk hanging loose. "Someone left the show before it was finished," he said.

Nina winced. "Ouch. Did your ego take that much of a blow?"

"Be nice," he said with a roll of his eyes. "It's not me losing my touch or something. It was just that it reminded me of… something."

"Yang?"

He looked away.

"You're not the subtlest of people, Jaune. Or should I say Crimson? You're good at hiding some things, but not when you feel down." Nina smirked and flicked his nose with her finger. "You were always like that. As an orphaned kid, you were pretty resilient. Not much bothered you – right up until you'd drop or break something, then bam, you looked guiltier than a puppy."

"Because I was afraid you'd throw me back out on the streets," he scoffed.

"Yeah, I'd believe that if it weren't still happening now. Look at you, moping over what happened before. You feel bad about what you did to her and oh my, is it showing."

"Shouldn't I feel bad?"

"You should," she agreed. "It's just that you shouldn't let it wear you down. Shit happens. Move on." Nina tilted her head to the side and smiled coyly at him. "Besides, aren't you making it up to her in other ways? You've got your first official night together tomorrow, haven't you?"

"The Beacon Dance," Jaune said, nodding. "I went and bought a suit earlier. Yang did too, but she wouldn't let me see it or even show me a picture."

Nina slapped him across the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, I suppose. Well, that or I just felt like it. She isn't going to show you her dress, you big buffoon. This is her first dance with her new boyfriend. It's important." Nina rolled her eyes, as though it should have been obvious from the start. "She wants to surprise you with how she looks. I take it you know the proper response, right?"

"Surprise, shock, awe – jaw falling to my feet?"

Nina wiped away an imaginary tear. "I've taught you so well." Her smile faded a moment later, replaced by a far deadlier one. "On a serious note, you _are_ serious about her, right? You already hurt the girl before with your Crimson shit. I actually like the girl, as does Reg and Brian."

The threat was left unsaid, and it was perhaps better that way. Jaune didn't feel worried by it, and instead allowed a soft, almost bitter smile, to spread across his face. It was true, Yang really had made an impression on the people who worked here. She'd become a regular figure to them, and most got on with her.

Some of them had even asked him where she'd gone or what happened, not knowing he was Crimson or what had taken place between them. It was sad, really. Yang had made it clear she didn't intend to come here again, and with good reason. It was just a shame to see that so many people would be broken up by his stupid lies.

He was going to make it up to her.

"I am serious about this," he said. "At least, I'm serious about trying to make it work." Nina sent him a stern look, so he quickly explained. "I like it when it's just the two of us together in Vale. We were always close before in Beacon, but it's different when it's just the two of us. I'm not sure if it's love, but I can definitely say I feel attracted to her, both physically and for her personality." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want this to end… and I'm willing to give being official boyfriend and girlfriend a go. I want to make it work."

"You're so silly," Nina said, shaking her head. "You're literally the last person to realise you like her, but I suppose that's not your fault. Haven't you ever found it odd just how often you say you're not sure if it's love or not?" She pulled a funny pose and mimicked his voice "I'm not sure if I love her. She loved Crimson, not the real me. I like being around her, but I'm just not sure." Her voice came down to her more natural tone. "You ever noticed that?"

What, that imitation was a skill Nina did _not_ possess? It was probably best not to bring that up. "Is it really that bad?"

"Eh, a little…" Her face softened. She sighed and reached out, winding a lock of his red hair around her finger. "It's nothing to be too worried about," she said. "Honestly, I'd be surprised if you weren't a little like this. It would be a little convenient if you came out completely fine after everything that happened to you."

His brow creased. What was she talking about?

"Your childhood," she explained, seeing his confusion. "Think about it, Jaune. You lost everything you had and loved. You went from having a family that loved you, to being alone on the streets – taken advantage of by every person who crossed your path. You would have been messed up even _before_ you came to live in a strip club where people sell love as easily as booze."

"You think I've been mentally blocking away the idea that I could love someone?" he asked, guessing at her point. It made a disturbing amount of sense, especially since he'd allegedly lost the people he loved when he was young. "I don't remember any of it though. Wouldn't that defeat the idea?"

"You might not up here," she said, tapping his head. Her fingers came down to push at the skin over his heart. She didn't need to finish the sentence. "You might be doing it subconsciously, as some kind of defence mechanism. It took you a while to warm up to us as well. The first few days, you were like a cornered dog jealously hoarding any food we offered. You'd hide the leftovers, thinking we would take them away or that you had to make it last."

Jaune frowned. He didn't exactly like to remember those days. Besides, it was nothing unusual. Why eat until you were full, when you'd just be hungry the next day? Sure, the food might be a little more rotten, but a slice of bread could last several meals if you were willing to ignore a little pain.

"You're better now, of course," she went on. "I dare say you've left those days behind you entirely. It's not beyond possibility that something stuck, however. If anything, I'd say it's a little nugget of fear that makes you afraid of caring for people in case you lose them."

There could be no argument. He did feel that way. He crossed his arms defensively, looking away. "Is that so bad? No one wants to lose people."

"No. It's not bad at all." She smiled. "I'm not saying it is. I just wanted to point it out to you. You like her, and she likes you. You're going to be giving a relationship a go, so all I'm saying is that maybe you should stop questioning whether you do or don't love her, and just see what happens. Who knows? You might be surprised."

"Maybe you're right…"

It would be a disservice to do anything else, and he was looking forward to tomorrow – more than he'd thought he would. There was panic too… mostly over what reaction Pyrrha might have. Yang had assured him they'd deal with that together though. If his partner was hurt, they'd talk with her, sort it out.

With that worry gone, all that was left was a giddiness he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

Maybe he loved her, maybe he didn't. It really wasn't an issue. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do with his time then take her to the dance. Nina was right. All his doubts were just attempts to prevent him from feeling hurt by making him expect it in the first place.

Jaune laughed out loud.

"Great," Nina sighed, "and now I've broken you. Well, it was bound to happen one day."

"I'll remember that when I'm putting you into a home," he said. "Anyway, I need to get back to Beacon. The dance is pretty late tomorrow so I want a full night's sleep. I hope you and Brian have fun tonight. For the record, I don't need the sordid details."

"Oh my, what a prude…" Nina laughed and placed her hand on the side of his head. He felt the familiar tingle of her Semblance at work. "For the record, if the two of you get it on, I want _all_ the sordid details~"

Cool air brushed out from her hand, washing over his head and hair as her Semblance took hold. It felt like a wave of cold water gently running across his scalp, and he sighed as the crimson colour slowly drained away.

There was a crash from further down the hallway. It sounded like someone crashing into someone, and both Nina and he turned at the same time.

The figure was stood near the end of the corridor, one hand on the wall, the other on a small pile of boxes they'd accidentally knocked over. Jaune opened his mouth to call out, but froze when the figure looked up and into his eyes.

Lilac eyes…

He'd only ever seen them on one person before. He only knew one girl who had eyes that colour, or hair the shade of gold he could see peeking through the hoodie. But why was she here? What was she doing? Why was she staring at him like that? He still had his mask and… and…

Jaune's stomach fell. Almost against his will, his eyes shifted to Nina, past her panicked expression, to the lock of hair she held in her hand.

It was blonde.

"Crim… J-Jaune…?"

Her voice was weak. Hoarse.

"Yang," he whispered back, a mixture of surprise and horror in his own. He swallowed. "I- This isn't…"

She stared at him. Yang's mouth opened and closed, but no words came forth. One foot fell back as she moved away, never once taking her eyes off of him. She took another step back, her head shaking the entire time.

Jaune staggered out of Nina's hold and reached out a hand to stop her.

"Yang, wait, please – I can explain!"

She didn't wait. Her eyes met his, and in that instant, there could be no doubt that she'd seen him. That she'd recognised what it meant to see _him_ in Crimson's outfit, in his mask and with the red bleeding from his hair.

Yang took another step back.

And fled…

* * *

 **Well, it was bound to happen eventually. I think that in terms of chapters, there should be… maybe three left to this? Maybe... It's hard to say for sure, but that is my planned amount. Just as a fair warning, when this does end, there will be a week's gap before the next fic starts. That is to let me plan ahead and get a story line in place.**

 **Next Chapter: 4** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here we are, moving towards the end, and we've suddenly got a cover for the fic, lol. Thanks to Z-ComiX for that. Much like Professor Arc, when this fic ends there will be a gap of a week without a Tuesday upload, which gives me a chance to plot and plan ahead on the fic that will replace this one. More details when this actually ends.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Z-ComiX

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

Yang fled.

Jaune gave chase.

There were no thoughts that crossed his mind when she ran, only a deep horror and a sense of loss. He had to find her. He had to explain. If he didn't, then she'd never forgive him. Everything would be over. Nina might have shouted something, but he didn't hear it. He pushed off and dashed for where she'd been.

Yang was ahead and around the corner. She stopped in a crossroads between four corridors, and darted to the left. His feet echoed on the ground as he followed, still topless and dressed in little more than tight black trousers and his shoes.

A dancer came out of a nearby changing room and slammed into Yang. She recovered quickly, twisting and knocking the guy aside and to the floor. Jaune hopped over him without breaking stride, ignorant of the startled cry from below. His eyes were focused on Yang. She was all he saw, even as she burst through a door and into the main VIP room.

The performance on the stage ground to a halt as the hooded girl came barrelling out of the private rooms. A hundred or so faces turned towards them, and many widened as Jaune crashed out behind her, naked from the waist up and looking just as dishevelled. Did any of them recognise him from the clothes he was wearing? Did they now know who he was? That thought once horrified him, but now he couldn't care less.

He had to catch her.

Yang hopped onto a table and used it as a stepping stone to jump over a couch filled with women. They shrieked in panic, even as drink and glass spilled and shattered on the floor. He tried to follow, but the women stood up and started to complain, so he had to push his way through them, shouting apologies as he knocked one back down onto the seat.

Staff were running out to try and stop them now. Simon dared to stand in Yang's way but was knocked aside, and then knocked down entirely as Jaune crashed into him. "Sorry," he yelled, pushing Simon down as he stood up himself, stumbling down the corridor. Ahead of him, Yang took the steps two at a time, one hand on the railing as she practically flew down the staircase.

"Yang! Please, just give me a second!"

She glanced back, but he couldn't make out her expression. She shook her head and looked ahead once more, descending out of view. With a growl, Jaune charged after her. He reached the top of the stairs and didn't bother to wait. With a wince and a prayer, he jumped down the entire thing, clearing twenty or more steps in one mighty leap. He caught Yang's eyes as she reached the bottom, but she darted into the crowds, right as a group of men laughed and started up the staircase.

Jaune's body slammed into them. Two were born down, used to break his fall as they hit the floor in a shower of alcohol. A third yelled out in shock, while another quickly came to the conclusion his friends were under attack and tried to slam a bottle into Jaune's head. He caught it on one arm, whispered an apology, and then swept the man's legs out from under him. He staggered out of the mess, looking left and right to try and see where Yang went. Hundreds of people stared back – none quite sure what to do about the fight that had both started and ended before they could really process it.

"JAUNE!" Reg roared from the bar. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!?"

"No time!" he shouted back, pushing through the people in the club.

There was no time to be gentle. He barrelled through the crowds like the building was on fire, pushing some out of the way, even as others screamed in shock and made way by themselves. Angry words, spilled drink and the occasional blow were his only rewards, but he ignored them all, intent on the vague direction he'd seen Yang run. She could only be headed for the exit. Where else could she go? By the time he'd pushed through the worst of the customers, he was sticky with drink all over his chest and several people had been pushed around or down behind. The entire bottom floor of the Golden Oyster was in pandemonium and Reg's voice could be heard furiously over it. He caught sight of Yang headed towards the doors. With bouncers streaming in to try and deal with the chaos, none stood in her path. She was going back to Beacon. He could meet her there. It wasn't like they'd never see each other again, and she wouldn't be able to run if he approached her in class. There were so many ways to do this that didn't involve running through the streets after her.

A part of him knew it would be a mistake to let her go. He knew that if she walked out that door and he didn't follow, he'd never have the chance to get her back. That even if they met again in Beacon, it wouldn't be in the same way. That he would have missed this one, final chance. He growled and pushed through the bouncers, even as some called his name and yelled for him to stop. He must have seemed insane to them. Maybe he was.

He felt it.

It was raining when he got outside. The cool air hit him like a mallet, and the sound of it splashing on the pavement was everywhere. He could hear something else splashing to his left. It was hard to see through the mist, but a figure was moving further away and he had to trust it was her. His heart hammered in his chest as he chased after her, feet pounding against stone and sending spray up into the air. The rain that fell on him evaporated quickly, his body hot from exertion as he panted for breath.

Yang took a left, down some street, he had no idea where. He knew Vale like the back of his hand, but right now could see nothing other than her. He followed, dodging past pedestrians who looked at a topless man in the rain with wide eyes.

"Yang!" he yelled. "Please wait!"

She didn't stop. Whether she could even hear him, he didn't know, but whatever the case, her pace only seemed to increase.

"Damn it," he growled, forcing his agonised muscles to push harder. He didn't even stop for the roads she crossed. Just the briefest of glances to make sure he wasn't about to instantly die, and then it was him dodging through traffic. Horns honked and people yelled. His hands slammed down on a car bonnet that came to a stop less than an inch away from him.

Bright lights flared in his eyes, distorting the driver from view, but he could hear the angry words easily.

"Sorry!" he replied, waving both hands but giving up a second later. He dashed to the side, paused to let a car past, then vaulted over the front of one parked at the side of the road. He landed clumsily, slipping in a puddle. One hand slapped against the pavement to keep him up, and his wrist flared in agony. _Ignore it,_ he told himself. _You can't lose her!_

Yang was fast. She was fast and strong, one of the best in their year. Normally, there would have been no way for him to keep up, let alone close the distance. Fear gave him energy, however. It gave him energy and the ability to ignore his body crying out for rest.

They sprinted down streets which became emptier and emptier. Long after his stamina had gone. Long after his body had found its second, third and fourth wind. Through sheer determination alone, he forced the gap between them to close. _Just a little more._ He gritted his teeth and pushed his legs harder. His breath came out in sharp gusts of hot air. He was close. He was so close he could almost reach out and touch her. Their feet hit the puddles at the same time, their pace synchronised. His legs were longer, however, and he used that to his advantage, lunging forward, hand outstretched, in one desperate attempt to reach her. He managed to snag her wrist.

It was a mistake.

Yang turned, her hood falling back as hair like gold spilled out into the night air. She pivoted on one foot. Her eyes flashed red. With a twist, she tore her hand from his grip, and then powered the other into his face.

Agony screamed through his nose. His back slammed into the nearest wall and spots danced before his vision. Before he could right himself, two hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him against the brickwork. Yang's face came into his vision, and even through the rain he could see the tears in her eyes. He could also see the fury, the hate, the betrayal. All of those things he deserved so much, she wore in one confusing display of broken emotion.

"How could you?" she cried, shaking him. "How could you!?"

His mind was blank. Through it all, he'd only thought of catching her – of making things better. No excuses had come to his mind, no explanations and no reasons. As she glared at him with anger and hurt, he could only stare back, mouth open.

There was nothing he could say.

How could he answer that? How could he explain himself? How could he make this better?

"Answer me!"

"I… can't…"

It wasn't what she wanted. Yang yelled something that couldn't be understood and slammed him back against the wall. He had a feeling she'd have liked to hold him by his collar, but he didn't have one. "You lied to me," she accused instead. "You lied to me!"

"I did. I know…"

"You made me think you were my friend. You convinced me I could tell you things – things I never wanted anyone else to know." Yang's eyes widened, and then narrowed to slits. "This is how you knew about Blake, isn't it? This is how you knew about my feelings for you!"

"Yes…"

Yang's eyes clenched shut. "All those times I was trying to hide my feelings, when I was trying to preserve our friendship. All that pain… and you knew?"

"Y-Yes…"

"DAMN YOU!"

Her fist caught him in the cheek. His head rocked back, banging into the wall, but his aura flared to mute the damage. He hated it for that. If only she could have really hurt him, he might have felt better – but now it felt like he'd cheated her of even that. She struck him in the stomach and he bent double, but he made no effort to defend himself.

He deserved all this and more. So much more.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you!" she cried. Her fists rained down, but didn't do any real damage. Yang herself wasn't in the right mind, and the blows were clumsy at best. Most bounced off his muscles.

They didn't need to do anything else. Each was a blow directly to his heart.

"You lied to me. You made me think you were my friend. You took advantage of me. You used the secrets I told you against me!" She pushed back. "You just stood there and lied. You stood there and watched me make a fool of myself. Why!?"

"I…"

"Was it funny!? Did you do it for your own amusement?"

Jaune's eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled. "Yang, no. I'd never-"

"Then why!?"

"I… I was afraid."

"Afraid of what!?"

"That everyone would find out the truth. That people would look at me differently."

"That I'd tell on you?" Yang's laughter was bitter as she pushed herself away. "That's bullshit. Even if I'd been the worst of scum, I wouldn't have said anything because you could have told everyone else I visited a stripper. You'd have known damn well I was as trapped as you were."

"I…"

"What about once you knew me?" she challenged. "Surely, there came a point where you knew I wouldn't think different of you, let alone rat you out. What stopped you then?"

"I don't know," he said again. "I was afraid you'd hate me once you knew the truth. I was afraid things wouldn't work out. I was already too deep. I couldn't just stop."

"And you thought it would be better to just keep on lying?" she asked, voice filled with scorn. "You thought that if the lie got bigger and bigger, it would never be a problem. Is that what you thought?"

He didn't answer. Couldn't answer.

Yang's eyes widened. "No… you never intended to tell me, did you?" She stepped back. "I was never meant to find out. Not ever."

"Yang, I…"

"No." Yang pushed him back and stepped away. Her face was devoid of emotion. "I think we're done here. Unless you can give me a good reason for what you did. Unless you can tell me why you lied to me over and over, why you repeatedly told me I could trust you and that no one else would know what I told you. Unless you can tell me why you knowingly made me believe you were someone else to the point that I talked to you _about_ you. Unless you can answer that… I'm gone."

Jaune's breath caught in his throat. Not that. Anything but that. He forced himself to stand and look her in the eye. "I was afraid of losing you," he said. "Yang, you were my first real friend, my best friend. I was terrified that if you found out the truth, you'd hate me for it. I didn't want to lose you. It wasn't that I wanted to or that I had a good reason to do this. I just… I didn't want to lose my friend."

"But it was okay for me to lose _my_ friend?" Yang asked. She smiled, but there was no happiness in it. "No matter what happened, I was going to lose Crimson at some point. He never existed at all, did he?"

"I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean for you to know Crimson, nor for you to become friends." He shook his head. "You're the one who kept coming back. I tried to push you away!"

"So, it's my fault? You lied, but it's my fault this all happened?"

No. Of course not. She'd come back because he'd made her, because it was his job to make people want to come back. It all came back to that. No matter what he tried, or how hard, it always came back to his past interfering with his life. "It's not your fault," he said. "That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"That this all got out of control. I didn't mean for it to end like this, Yang. You have to understand."

"Oh, I understand," she said. "I understand a lot. Everything was about you. So long as you were happy and didn't have to lose anyone, it didn't matter if someone else had to suffer. It didn't matter if I had to lose a friend or maybe even never have one in the first place." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "It wasn't ever about me, or us. It was always you!"

Yang turned away.

No.

She was walking away. Never to return. He couldn't accept it. His frame shook with panic and he surged forwards, trying to stop her, trying to make her understand. His hand landed on her shoulder and he gripped her hoodie.

She buried her fist in his stomach.

The blow was punishing. Far stronger than those before, and more than she'd ever shown him in a spar. It reminded him of just how much she held back to try and help him. This had none of that mercy and drove the air from his lungs. He fell to his knees, fighting for breath. Was this… was this really how strong she was? Was this how much distance there was between them?

"Not this time," Yang whispered. "It's over. We're over. You can be friends with Ruby, still. I won't take that away from her. Just don't talk to me again."

She turned away.

"Goodbye, Jaune."

No…

/-/

Yang kept her pace even as she walked away. She kept her face set, her eyes clenched shut, and her breathing steady. It lasted only until she turned the corner, where she broke out into a sprint. Tears, barely restrained before, finally poured from her eyes.

Everything she'd thought she'd known was a lie. Crimson wasn't real. He'd never _been_ real. Their friendship? It had been nothing more than a lie, as had all his promises of keeping her secrets. He's told them, and straight to the person she wanted least to have them. All her fears, her moments of weakness, even the things she didn't dare admit to Ruby.

Jaune knew them all. Literally, the last person she wanted to know them – someone she'd thought she loved. Someone she had imagined actually being serious with. It explained so damned much. From how he'd helped Blake, to how he stopped all their arguments.

It also meant he'd known full well that she liked him when they'd gone out together. He'd sat there, while she agonised over whether he liked her or not. All that time, and he could have saved her the agony at any moment, but chose not to. He just… he just watched. He'd known all along, but he just watched.

How could he be so cruel?

How could she have been so stupid?

"You knew better than to look for love in a bar," she whispered. "You damn well knew! Why did you fall for it?"

No one had the answer. The night sky didn't have it. The people who looked her way didn't have it, neither did she herself. Hell, even he didn't seem capable of giving her one. It was all she could do to go home and hide under her covers – to pray that Ruby didn't notice.

And her dress? The one she'd spent so much time agonising over? She thought of it, dark black and the perfect combination of classy and risqué – all the better to blow his mind when he saw her in it. Her eyes clenched shut. She'd tear it into a million pieces.

Just like he had her heart.

/-/

He had no idea how long he stayed there on his hands and knees, as rain continued to run down his back. All he knew was that he stared at the growing puddle beneath him, hands on either side of it. Nothing made sense. How it had come to this, how the words he'd wished to say hadn't come – and how many answers he could think of now. If only he'd had the time to give them. If only this could have happened in any other way.

Footsteps splashed towards him. For a moment, he dared to hope, but that was dashed when he saw a pair of polished shoes. A coat fell over him, hiding his bare back from view and providing just a little warmth. It didn't do much for how he felt inside. Brian stood beside him, in a white t-shirt with his arms bare. He took a long drag of a cigarette, then sighed at the cold night. Rainwater ran down his bald head and turned his shirt almost see-through.

Despite that, he didn't move. He felt empty... spent.

"Isn't it your anniversary?" he rasped.

"I figured this might be more important. Come on. Get up." Brian reached down and tugged at his arm. Although Jaune didn't want to, he was forced to accept being pulled back onto his feet. He kept his eyes down, even as the older man adjusted the coat over him. "You caused quite the stir back there. Let's just say a lot of shit went down. You might not want to return tonight. Reg is furious."

He tried to respond. The words caught in his throat. What was he supposed to do now? Return to Beacon? Yang might have said she'd let him be friends with Ruby still, but... but that wasn't enough. He wanted her back. He didn't want to lose her. If he couldn't have Yang, then what was the point of returning? It would just be more drama for his team. Hadn't he caused them enough pain? He'd certainly caused Yang enough.

He felt like he should have been crying, but nothing would come out. That just made him feel worse.

Brian noticed, and shook his head. "Damn it, Jaune. Nina warned you. She said you shouldn't- No. I won't say it." He flicked his cigarette away, a glowing red ember in the dark. "Not like it helps to rub in what you did wrong. You don't need that. I've got a spare couch you can sleep on tonight. I've a feeling you don't want to go back to Beacon."

Jaune shrugged limply. He felt too tired to argue. Too exhausted to do anything, really. He was just relieved he wouldn't need to sleep on the streets again. "Thank you," he whispered.

Brian watched him carefully. The older man sighed.

"Actually, change of plans. You and I are going out for a drink, and you're going to listen to me as I impart some of my old man wisdom on you. Don't argue," he snapped when Jaune opened his mouth to do just that. "I'm paying, and right now, you need it."

"The advice or the booze?"

Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He even reached over to button up Jaune's coat, shielding him from the elements. When he was done, he nudged his shoulder against Jaune's to herd him into movement. A small, sad smile slipped onto his face.

"Both," he said. "I think you need both right now."

* * *

 **Today has been a… difficult day for me. No detail here because it's personal, but this chapter is short for both that reason, and because I'm trying to learn from mistakes made in other fics. This is the black moment, as I'm sure many could figure out. To extend it any longer would kind of take away from that fact.**

 **I can't go into what is to come next, because it would detract from this. As such, I felt the chapter was just better ended here than dragged on in search of hitting a word quota. It's short, I know.  
**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 11** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here we go. On with stuff.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Z-ComiX

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

There was a curious lack of energy that permeated his entire being. Considering what had happened, he'd have expected more distress, but that seemed absent. Or perhaps it was just distant and muddied. Either way, his body and mind felt spent, and it was like a leaden weight buried deep inside his stomach. The glass of whiskey Brian pushed into his hand didn't help.

"Drink," the man suggested, taking a seat and doing the same.

"I thought we were going to talk."

"You're not in the right state of mind to listen. Take a drink."

Jaune didn't think being drunk was a good state of mind either. Not now of all times. Still, he tipped the glass back and swallowed the foul-tasting concoction. Brian hadn't even bothered to mix the spirit. It was raw and untamed, and burned its way down his throat. The taste was unwelcome, but the kick to his senses wasn't.

Neither was Brian's brutal honesty…

"You fucked up."

"I know."

"I don't mean in a small way either. In the grand scheme of things, a lie is a little thing and ought to be easily forgotten. They're not, though. They hit hard and the memory of them lasts for a long time. Betrayal is even worse, and I imagine she's feeling like you broke her trust right now."

"I KNOW!" Jaune growled, slamming the glass down. His knuckles were white and his teeth ground together. "Do you think I'm stupid or something? I know what I did, Brian. I know that I lied to her. I know that I took advantage of her. She trusted me and I let her down." His shoulder slumped and he sighed into the empty glass. "It's funny in a way. I always wanted a friend I could be myself around and not have to lie to, and then I went and lied to her anyway."

"Old habits are hard to kick. At least you admit the mistake was yours. I hear that's the first step to fixing things."

Not like that helped in any way. The glass rose to his lips once more, and he blinked when he realised it was empty. That didn't last for long, as Brian poured some more into the glass, nodding to the man behind the bar. "Thanks," Jaune said, drinking.

"Why did you do it anyway? The lies, I mean."

"I thought I had to." His finger played with the rim of his glass. "Or maybe I wanted to. I don't know anymore. I wanted Beacon to be my fresh start. I wanted to forget about what I'd been before and be something new. When Yang found me, I didn't even think to tell her the truth. Beacon and the Golden Oyster were always meant to be two distinct places. They were never meant to meet."

"They met the moment you decided to attend Beacon, Jaune. You became the link between them." Brian sighed and leaned back in his seat. He drew forth a cigarette and lit it. "I'm not sure what you expected, but fresh starts don't happen. You can move to a new area and start a new life like the last one never existed, but you still lived it. The past is still a part of you. That won't ever change."

"I wanted to make it change…"

"You're not the only one." Brian let out a cloud of smoke and raised an eyebrow. "What, did you think you were? Don't be so arrogant. Everyone is running away from something. You've spent all your time running away from what you used to be, and now you want to run away from what you had to become to survive. _She_ did the same in reverse."

"She…?"

"Nina. Except instead of running from the Oyster to be a Huntress, she ran from being a Huntress to be a stripper. She tried to hide her past, too. Act like it never happened. Like it never existed." He paused. "How do you imagine that went?"

Not well if its inclusion in the current conversation was any indication. Jaune didn't have the energy to say that, however, and shrugged his shoulders instead. Brian growled, but didn't give up.

"Not well at all," he continued. "The past has a nasty habit of catching up with you. It can take weeks, months, or even years – but catch up it does. Part of me thinks it only gets worse the longer it takes."

Jaune tried not to care. He really did. There was no hiding his curiosity, however. "What happened?"

"Her team found her." Brian growled. "They came in one day, and I've no idea how they located her. Hell, we didn't even know she was ex-huntress, or the circumstances behind it. All we knew was that two people walked up onto the stage and grabbed her by her hair in the middle of a show. They weren't kind, Jaune. Not at all. Bitch. Whore. Slut… They were angry, that much was obvious. Maybe they had a reason to be. It seems obvious now that she never told them the truth either. All they knew was that one day their leader vanished, and that when they eventually found her, she'd given up being their teammate to take her clothes off for tips." He shook his head and sighed. "I was enamoured of her back then. I saw those two women grab her and rushed in to try and save her. I didn't realise they were huntresses."

"That can't have gone well…"

"It didn't." Brian traced a hand down his chest. "They cut me good. It was instinctive on their part. I don't think they meant to, or that they even realised what they'd done, but I attacked from behind, and you know what they say about doing that to someone trained to kill Grimm. Nina went insane. Beat the shit out of them, and then blamed herself for what happened."

"Was that really her fault?"

Brian glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah, it was."

"What?"

"You expected me to be on her side, I take it?"

Honestly, yes. Brian and Nina were inseparable. Along with being main acts like himself, they were a legendary couple in the club. They'd always seemed so happy with one another, and he personally knew just how much of a loving relationship they had. To then hear Brian say such things about her…? It was unheard of.

"I love Nina," he said. "I really do, but that doesn't mean I have to be blind to her mistakes. When she lost her partner, it was because of one such mistake. She messed up a mission; made a bad call. Her best friend paid the price with his life and the team fell into disrepair. At least, that's the story I pieced together after the fact. Nina decided being a huntress wasn't for her, but knew her teammates wouldn't accept that. So, she snuck off one night. Came to Vale and decided to make her fresh start." He tapped Jaune's nose. "Just like you."

"And that's when they found her?"

"Yeah. It took a year. It's a long way from Mistral to Vale, and they had no idea where to find her. The team loved her though, and were hurting after the loss of one of their own. They thought she was hurting, too – and that she needed their help. Quite the shock when they found her." Brian sighed. "The thing is, if Nina told the truth from the start then a lot of it could have been avoided. Her teammates wouldn't have wanted her to leave, true, but the decision would have always been hers. She was so afraid of earning their hate that she chose to rob them of the chance entirely and ran away. That only hurt them more. What would you think if one of your teammates vanished without a word like that?"

"I'd be worried."

"Exactly. The longer it took them to find her, the more the fear piled up. When they eventually did come across her, to find her not only fine, but living a new life entirely? All that fear. All that concern… it overflowed and turned into something else. They felt betrayed, and you know what? They had a right to feel that way. Nina lied to them. She lied because she thought it would be easier than telling the truth, that it would somehow hurt less. When the truth caught up with her, it was all she could do to watch her life crash down around her ears."

"What happened?" Jaune asked. It must have been before he was part of the Oyster, so he knew she remained. Still, his teacher had never talked about this.

"Nina fought the two to a standstill." Brian said. "She was stronger than both of them combined, but it didn't really solve anything. They felt betrayed. They couldn't understand why she'd let not only them down, but spat on her fallen teammate's memory by running away to be a whore. She tried to explain it to them, but it was too late for that." He shrugged. "Maybe if she'd tried from the beginning, things would have been better – but they'd given up a year and a half of their lives to try and save a teammate they thought was in trouble. Any bridges there had once been were burned beyond all recognition."

Jaune struggled to breathe. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he wiped some sweat from his brow. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked. "Or is this some way of driving home how much I screwed up?"

"It's neither. Think of it more as advice… but also a warning. You've been so busy trying to not be Crimson, but that's nonsense. You are who you are. He's not a part of you. He _is_ you. He's you in the same way Nina was still a team leader and a huntress. Running away didn't change that for her, and it isn't going to for you either."

"What, then? I have to live like this forever?"

"No. People change all the time. Thing is, they change slowly, and they don't pretend the past never happened. If you really want to move on from this, then you need to accept it's a part of who you are. Crimson and Jaune aren't two separate entities. Neither was Nina the dancer and Nina the huntress. Once she learned that, she became a damn sight happier. She stopped holding back, too. Allowed herself to love and feel loved, and we got married a bit after that. It was a nice happy ending."

"Except for her team…"

"And that's where the warning part comes in," Brian said. He leaned forward, looking deep into Jaune's eyes. "Nina lost them forever. She lost them because she was afraid to lose them, because she was afraid to face their anger and decided to lie, instead. She lost them because she made the same mistake you did with Yang."

"Then it's over…"

"No!" Brian slapped his arm. It wasn't hard, he was just a civilian, but it startled him nonetheless. "There's a big ass difference between what happened with her and you. Nina hurt her team, but she hurt them over a long period of time. Where you lied to your girl for weeks, Nina lied for well over a year. She left them when they were grieving – when they were at their most vulnerable." He poked a finger into Jaune's chest. "You, on the other hand, haven't done that… yet."

Something slapped against Jaune's face, and he reached out instinctively to catch the metal object that slipped down over his nose. It was a key ring with a set of keys on.

"That's for my old apartment," Brian said. "Nina and I will be staying at her place tonight, but you've got the use of mine if you want it."

"Thanks…"

Brian ignored him. "That said, I meant what I said earlier. Admitting you made a mistake is only the first step on the road to fixing it. There's more. If you feel like you can't accept who you are, that you're too afraid to face a little pain, or that you're not willing to take the risk… then sleep at my apartment tonight. I'll bring you a bacon bun in the morning and we'll sort things out. You can say goodbye to Yang, though. She'll probably never talk to you again."

Jaune's body froze. The keys suddenly felt like they weighed several tonnes. He could barely breathe, let alone form coherent thought.

"On the other hand, you can go back to Beacon. You can take a risk and push the boat out. Try to apologise to her. Try to explain, to make amends and fix this shit."

"She'd never forgive me…"

"She might not," Brian agreed. "She might hate you forever. She might shout things at you. She _might_ not want anything to do with you ever again. That's what makes it a risk. All conventional logic says you've ruined your chance, Jaune. Let's be honest about that. But if you don't try and fix things…? Well, in that case it's _definitely_ over."

"So you're basically saying I should risk everything on the off-chance Yang somehow forgives me?"

"I'm not saying anything. The choice is yours. It's whether you can live with the consequences of knowing you never tried." He shrugged and stood up, clapping a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I've got to go and meet with Nina. Make your own choices in life, but remember that it's you alone that has to live with them. If Nina had broken her silence to talk with her team before they found her, it might have fixed things. It might not have, but she'd have at least been able to get her side of the story out. Instead, she left it too long."

"I'll think about it," Jaune sighed. He looked down at the apartment keys and pocketed them.

Brian nodded and stepped away from the table. Before he left entirely, he paused. "Oh, one last thing…"

Jaune looked up.

"If you _do_ decide to try and apologise to her, keep in mind that you're not the only one who needs to say sorry. You wronged her, but Crimson did as well. Nothing's going to chance until you accept that." The door of the pub swung shut behind him, leaving Jaune behind.

Jaune sighed and looked back down at his half-empty glass. It still didn't taste any better, but it helped. He raised it to his lips, and paused as he smelled it. The booze would dull his senses and make the pain hurt less. He sighed and put it down. His hand slammed down beside it, pushing himself up as he moved towards the door.

Dulling the pain wouldn't fix anything.

Sitting around in Vale wasn't going to fix anything. There was only one place he could be.

/-/

It was Blake who opened the door to RWBY's dorm. She was dressed in a gown and barefoot, but the way her eyes narrowed the moment she saw him removed any notion she wasn't capable of violence. Her mouth opened, but clicked shut again as her eyes darted back into the room.

"Who is it?" Weiss asked, clearly agitated. "Tell them to go away!"

"It's no one," Blake replied. "I'll deal with it." She slammed the door shut behind her and took a step forward. He took one back, but that didn't stop her following. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "What did you do to Yang?"

"Is Yang in there?"

"That's none of your business. She came back in tears. My partner came back in tears. Yang! I've never seen her cry before." Her fingers wrapped about his collar, dragging him close. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"So she _is_ there," he gasped. "Please, I need to talk to her."

"If you think I'll…" Blake sighed. She let go of him and stepped back. "You're not talking to her. You're not even going to see her. Not when she's like this. You wouldn't look so anxious if you didn't know what happened. Yang can barely speak. Tell me what happened."

It was no request. Blake's eyes bore into his, and made clear he wouldn't get past her without the truth. Before, he might have held back, lied. Now, he knew better. He told the faunus everything. From start to finish, he laid it out.

When he was finished, her hand caught him across the cheek.

"I deserve that," he whispered.

"You deserve _worse_ ," Blake hissed. "Be thankful I don't have my weapon on me. How could you? I thought you trusted her. I thought she was your friend! No." She shook her head and turned away. "Forget it. I think we're done here."

"No, wait." He grabbed her wrist to stop her, but soon realised what a mistake that was. Blake spun easily, no hint of fear in her eyes as she twisted his arm up over her head and down again, holding his arm at an odd angle.

She pressed down with one hand on the back of his elbow. "Let go," she said, voice calm. "I'm not letting you see her."

His bone creaked, pain flaring up his arm. Sweat beaded on his brow as well, but he clenched his teeth together and tried to ride it out. If he let go now, then Blake would escape. He'd never get to tell his side of the story or apologise to Yang. "No," he whispered. "I need to talk to her. I need to fix this."

"I'll break your arm, Jaune."

"I… I don't care. If that's the price to pay, so be it."

Blake watched him for the longest time. Her eyes were locked onto his, her left arm ready to push down and break his at the elbow. He met her gaze, and tried to somehow push his intent onto her. The faunus sighed and moved her arm away. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed it hard instead, popping his fingers open.

She didn't flee back into her dorm, however.

"Yang came rushing back in clear pain," she growled. "It was obvious something was wrong the moment she arrived, but she did her usual routine and tried to hide it. Ruby noticed instantly, of course. It only took a little prodding and a hug before she broke down. She's busy trying to get the truth out of Yang, but she's keeping quiet. Weiss has no idea what to do, but is hovering around protectively, and I'm stood out here looking at a dead man. Give me one good reason I shouldn't leave you here – or worse – tell Ruby you're outside and responsible for all of this."

Not this again. Not again! The last person to ask him for one good reason had been Yang, and he'd failed to provide one. There'd been no good answer he could give, and that led to her walking away. He couldn't let that happen again here. He _had_ to give Blake something. Anything…

His mind was blank.

"Nothing?" she asked, not even surprised. She turned away with a sigh. "I'm not even sure why I-"

"Because I love her."

Blake froze. "What?"

"Because I love her," he repeated desperately. "That's my reason. I want to fix this. I want to make it better because I know I've made a mistake, but I don't want to leave it at that. I don't want to let a mistake I made come between us."

"You love her? This is a strange way of showing it." Blake turned back and crossed her arms. "I realise I'm probably the last person in the world to preach about keeping secrets. I lied about what I was and never brought up the White Fang, but that was different. I lied about what I _used_ to be. I didn't lie about what I was. I didn't say one thing, but do another. Even if my secret was more dangerous, I didn't purposefully mislead any of my teammates."

"I know," he said. He did. She'd been a terrorist in the past, but she'd stopped being that. In the example of Nina's story, Blake's lies had been more akin to what she'd done with Brian. She hadn't informed her team she was ex-White Fang, but it wasn't like she had done it for any malicious intent. "Mine was worse. I purposefully told Yang she could trust me, and used the secrets she gave me in confidence to my own advantage. I didn't always do it for myself, though. It was because of those that I was able to find and help you!"

"When I ran away," Blake finished, letting out a short sigh. "I wondered about that. A few cases where you did to help her don't erase your guilt, Jaune."

"I'm not saying they do. I'm just… I'm saying that I want to make amends. I want to make things better again." He got down on one knee. "Please Blake, you have to believe me."

"Get up," she snapped, looking around. "Seriously, people will get all sorts of wrong impressions if they see you doing that to me of all people. That's the last thing this situation needs." She ran a hand down her face and glanced back to her dorm. With a sigh, she took his arm and led him a small distance away. "I believe you," she said, "I do. To be honest, I believed you even before I heard all of this. You wouldn't have kept it a secret from her unless you were afraid of what would happen. I know what it feels like to be afraid of losing people over a secret. That's why I kept yours." Her eyes hardened. "Still, that doesn't change what you did. Yang feels like she's been made a fool of, but it goes deeper than that. She's not had the best of pasts, Jaune. I know yours was worse objectively, but that's not how it works. Everyone's pain is their own, and Yang's been abandoned by people she thought loved her before."

"I know. I want to make things right."

Blake sighed. "Jaune, I do believe you, but this isn't so easy. Yang's in the worst of states right now. There's no way she's going to agree to talk to you. She's in pain, hurt, and has probably cried herself to sleep by now. Give her some time to rest. It'll hardly help that if you even admit you were involved at all, then Weiss will probably run you through with a ball-point pen. She isn't used to having people she cares about, and less so seeing them in pain. She's like a coiled spring."

At any other point, he'd have been relieved to hear she had people looking out for her, but right now, he couldn't care less. He didn't want to delay this now and leave Yang thinking he'd never tried.

"I think you should get some rest, Jaune. Come and try again tomorrow when she's had a chance to rest."

Blake was right. He knew that. If Yang really was as bad as she'd said, then the last thing she would want was to see him. There was no reason to doubt Blake either, not with how honest her reactions were. She wasn't one to mince words. Still, Brian's words continued to haunt him.

"I'll go if you'll do one thing for me."

Blake wasn't amused. "I don't think you're in a position to be making demands."

"It's not a demand. Can you just let Yang know I was here? You can do it however you want – say whatever you want. Just please don't let her think I didn't try to apologise to her. I want her to know I tried."

"If that's what it takes, I'll agree."

"Promise me."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I promise. I'll tell her when you're gone, or tomorrow if she's already fallen asleep."

Jaune nodded. "Thank you, Blake."

She didn't return the gesture. She rolled her eyes instead and headed back to her dorm, opening the door with one hand. She paused before closing it, maybe considering words for him. A threat, a warning, whatever she had in mind. In the end, she shook her head and closed it behind her, leaving him alone in the corridor.

The adrenaline that had kept him going departed as quickly as it had come on. Every part of his body said to go back to Brian's apartment and sleep. Things might make sense in the morning, and he felt too muddled to think right now. Sleep wouldn't come easily, but exhaustion would kick in eventually. His dorm here was another option, but he didn't want to burden his teammates with this. It would be best to sleep in Vale…

" _You can say goodbye to Yang, though."_

Jaune's feet wouldn't move. He stood in the middle of the corridor, the rain pounding down outside a nearby window. Hadn't she already said goodbye? Hadn't he already lost her? It was hard to imagine their relationship staying strong after what he'd done. Had they still just been friends, she might have forgiven him, but they'd taken the next step and become something much more serious. She'd opened herself up, and he'd done the same.

Except that he'd kept some things back.

She'd been honest, he'd lied. It was just like Brian said; he'd waited too long and made things worse. _Things would have been even more dramatic if we'd officially come out as being together and then she found out. I should have told her weeks ago. What's the worst that could have happened?_

Yang would have been furious. She'd have probably beaten him up for lying to her, and for the embarrassment of him knowing her dirty little secret. She'd have known his in turn however, and neither of them would have spread it. Things would have been awkward… but he had a feeling they'd have pulled through.

Could they still pull through now? He wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure.

Not sure…

Jaune's eyes narrowed. He analysed the thought in his mind, but no matter how much he considered it, the facts didn't change. He had no idea whether this could be fixed or not. Where that should have left him filled with despair, he instead felt something far more horrifying. Hope.

" _Always remember, Jaune. Those who choose to do nothing are destined to lose everything."_

Nina's words had never felt so apt, nor had he ever understood them as much as he did now. She'd done nothing. She'd lost everything. That warning had been one spoken from experience, and no doubt an attempt on her part to ensure he never made the same mistake she had. He'd made that mistake either way.

Jaune's eyes hardened.

That didn't mean he had to live with that mistake.

He turned away from Team RWBY's dorm, but also from his own. There was no time to sleep, not here, nor in Vale. The dance was tomorrow – or later today. In a little over twelve hours, in fact. He had to move fast.

"I'll show you, Yang," he whispered. "I'll prove it to you."

/-/

Yang had never felt so tired in her life. She was laid in her bed, the lights in the dorm finally switched off. A hand was thrown over her midriff, and she could feel Ruby pressed against her back, the two of them sharing the bottom bunk. How long had it been since they shared a bed? It was probably back after Summer had died, and Ruby needing comfort to deal with the pain. They'd grown up since then and the need for such had faded.

That made the current situation all the more ironic.

 _Two years older than her, and I'm the one being needing comfort. How pathetic._ She smiled regardless. Ruby's love was a constant. That, at least, would never leave her. Inevitably, as they had all night, her thoughts turned back to the one who had caused all this pain in the first place. Jaune, Crimson, whatever he wanted to call himself. He was an orphan from the streets, so his name could be made up, too.

How many lies were there? If he'd lied about his identity and job, there could be more. He'd lied about her secrets being secure and lied when she'd asked if she could trust him. Lied when she asked if he was her friend. It was just more and more and that raised the biggest question of all.

Had he life about his feelings?

Did he return hers at all, or had that all been a lie, too? An entertainer's job was to make women happy, right? Well, he'd failed at that – but it had worked for a while. She'd been happy. Just like every woman who passed lien his way, he made them feel desired, wanted, loved.

That didn't make any of it real.

Yang's scroll flickered to life. It didn't ring, but the light pulsed back and forth, alerting her to a message. She considered ignoring it, but morbid curiosity made her open it up. There was only a single message. To her relief, it wasn't from him. Why would Blake send her a text message? They were in the same room. She strained to see her partner, but she was on the bunk below and it was too dark. She opened it up.

 _He was here earlier. He wanted to talk with you._

Yang sniffled. It was almost enough to wake Ruby, who murmured something behind her. Luckily, the younger girl snuggled back into the warmth of Yang's back. Had she been in the right mind, she'd have understood the message in an instant, but lack of sleep and the copious tears she'd shed hadn't helped in that regard.

 _Who?_ She sent back. The reply was immediate.

 _Jaune._

She stared at the screen. The single word didn't mean anything for a few seconds, or perhaps that was just the time it took to filter through her mind. When it eventually did, she felt a lurching sensation inside of her. It was impossible to tell whether it was good or bad.

Another message appeared.

 _He said he wanted to fix things._

Another…

 _He said he loves you._

 _He's lying,_ Yang typed back angrily. She turned off her scroll and tossed it off the bed, making it clear to Blake the conversation was over. Her eyes were damp, and she buried them in her pillow. How was she supposed to trust him after what he'd done? He hadn't even given her a reason for all of this. How could he then just come here and claim to love her?

She refused to believe it.

But that didn't stop something inside of her stirring.

* * *

 **Moving on toward the end… I am aware that in terms of Black Moments, this one seems fairly tame compared to my other stories. That mean reason for that was that I didn't want to regurgitate the plot of the show again, and that always leads to the usual black moment of "We're all going to die".**

 **Fatal harm is a good black moment and consequence of failure, don't get me wrong – but I already used it in Stress Relief, and didn't want to do the same here. I wanted a more "the relationship is ending" vibe. Is it less dramatic than death? Yeah, kind of… but as anyone who's been in that situation can attest, it still** _ **feels**_ **like the worst torture.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 18** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's the next chapter**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Z-ComiX

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

Yang wasn't sure what she was doing in her black dress, only that her mind was still addled and she'd grudgingly allowed her friends to force her into it. The thin gown clung to her curves as it had when she'd tried it on. It hinted at everything, but also covered more than her normal outfit. In a way, she supposed that highlighted the difference between her as a fighter and a woman. She was confident in her skills on the battlefield, but less so off it.

It didn't matter anymore, did it?

"You have to come," Blake said from behind her. The girl's hands played with the straps of Yang's dress. "If you stay here, you'll be on your own and miserable. Maybe something like this is what you need."

"And nothing to do with that text you sent," Yang hissed back.

"It's not. I don't even think he'll be there. If he bothers you, tell me and I'll deal with him."

Normally, Yang would have delighted in such a rare show of emotion from her taciturn partner. That it was in defence of her would have just made it better. She smiled instead and shrugged one shoulder. Her heart wasn't in it, but that was no reason to mope on her own. She knew from experience it would only make things worse.

"If Yang doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to." Ruby teetered over, struggling with her heels. "I'll stay with you if you want. We could play games!"

And there was the other problem. Ruby would stay with her, and she'd do it for sweet and sympathetic reasons too. That it also allowed her to skip out on a social event like this? Well, that would just be a convenient bonus for the socially awkward girl. After months, even years, spent trying to get Ruby to break out of her shell, she didn't want to be responsible for dragging her back down.

Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby's neck before she could escape. Her fist drove into her hair, ruffling it wildly. "Sorry Rubes, but no chance. You're not skipping out on this for anything. I'll be fine. Have a little faith."

Ruby struggled and broke free, hopping away and then nearly tipping over as she fought for balance. Despite that, she managed a strange look halfway between concern for her sister, and worry she might be attacked again. "Are you sure?"

No. Not really.

"You don't get to worry about _my_ social life. Not until you have one of your own."

"But if I don't have one, then nothing can go wrong, right?"

Yang's eyes narrowed.

"Eep!" Ruby darted behind Weiss. "Okay, okay. I'll go. I already let you force me into this thing, didn't I?"

"Let?" Weiss asked with a roll of her eyes. It had been less a case of grudging acceptance from Ruby, and more the three of them forcing her into it. Weiss looked to Yang. "I'll look after the front desk. You just focus on enjoying your night."

Yang sighed. That was her responsibility, as much as she wasn't looking forward to it. Feeling terrible and likely showing it, she still had to greet each and every person as they entered the dance. "Weiss, I'll be fine. Besides, don't you have a date for tonight?"

"Neptune can wait. In fact, he was quick to agree when I posed the idea to him. Even if it means we miss the opening dance, it's already done."

"Then change it back. There's no reason for you not to enjoy yourself."

"It's too late. The changes have already been made." The girl's firm look gave way to a sympathetic one. "Just relax a little. Focus on having fun and leave the work to me. It won't take me an hour anyway."

That wasn't the point and Weiss knew it. Still, what was done was done, and she knew the other girl wouldn't give up. She appreciated the gesture, she really did. It was just that all this concern and care made her feel like crap since it meant everyone else was giving up their own time for her. _I already don't have a date. Out of everyone here, I have the least reason to go and have fun._ Saying that would be a bad idea. It would just lead to another round of everyone treating her like she was made of glass.

She felt like she was, but that didn't matter. All she wanted to do was hide under her blanket and sleep this whole thing off. It would lead to questions though. Questions she neither needed nor wanted. Sometimes it was better just to face things head on.

 _What if he's there…?_

Yang's stomach flopped left and right, not at all pleased at the prospect of running into Jaune. She had no idea what she'd do, other than that she didn't want it to happen. Would she get angry and cause a scene? Would she break down and burst into tears? She had no idea. Right now, she just felt tired, like she didn't want to face him at all. He probably felt the same.

 _And to think, if things had gone to plan, I'd have walked through the door arm in arm with him._ The thought was a bitter one, especially because of how much she longed for things to be back like that. Was it foolish of her to wish she'd never found out about his lies? Surely it was better to know than to be lied to, but it didn't feel that way. Ignorance was bliss. She'd never really understood just how true that was.

No. She shook her head. That was stupid. She wasn't some simpering brainless idiot with no common sense. He'd played with her heart, lied to her and betrayed her trust. _She_ shouldn't be the one to feel bad about that – even if she did. Things were better this way, in the way things were better after you put disinfectant on a wound. It hurt, but it was for the best in the long run.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked, standing alongside her in a dress not dissimilar to her own. "With Weiss working the front, we might as well all go in together."

"Showing a united front? Don't you have a date with Sun?"

"I also promised you a dance. I want you to be my first."

"Kinky."

"Not like that." Blake rolled her eyes, but didn't move away. Voice low, she added, "Will you be okay? Sun will understand if I explain something is wrong. I'm only humouring him on this anyway. You're more important."

Yang let her eyes drift shut. Although still pained, her smile felt a little more honest. "I'll be fine. I _want_ to see you all enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about me."

Blake looked like she didn't quite believe it, but knew she had no way to disprove her. In the end, she nodded and moved towards the door, holding it open for the four of them. Weiss moved swiftly out and away for her role, while Ruby tottered out as well.

Yang hesitated. Out there were people. Those people would all be laughing and smiling, many with dates and partners of their own. There would be no end of longing glances, intimate touches, and no doubt people dancing together with smiles on their faces. The thought of it made her ill. She didn't want to go.

She forced herself to walk forwards.

"We can stay," Ruby said, no doubt having noticed her pause. "Forget about me socialising. I'll do it another time. I'll even go and make friends with three new teams if you need me to. If you don't feel up to it, we can stay though. It's no problem."

"I'm easy with either option," Blake added. "If you're that worried about Sun, don't be. If we stay here, I'll promise him a date with just me and him. He'd be happier with that anyway, and he'd understand if I told him why."

Yang forced a huge smile onto her face. It was one she didn't feel, but something she hoped might fool them as she threw her arms around their shoulders.

"What, and miss seeing you two dance? No way. I've been looking forward to this for weeks. It's going to be great."

She hoped…

/-/

"Blake can't dance…" Ruby said. "I'm not sure why that surprised me but it does."

It was the sheer incredulity in Ruby's voice that made Yang laugh. She couldn't help it. It was the fact she could see Sun and Blake moving around hand in hand, but both clearly having no idea what to do. Her partner normally gave off such a refined image that it was easy to forget she'd basically been raised a terrorist and little else.

"Why don't you go and dance?" Yang suggested. "You can show her how it's done."

"W-Wha-? No way! Besides, it's not like anyone would want to dance with me. Not like I'd want to, anyway."

 _You'd be surprised, sis._ She'd seen more than a few people look their way, and while many looked to her, some did notice Ruby as well. She wasn't sure what she felt about that. Protectiveness aside, Ruby was fifteen and everyone else here was seventeen or older. It might have only been two years, but it was two years in a big way. It wasn't like the difference between twenty and twenty-two. In some ways, Ruby was still a child. On the other hand, she didn't want to let that go or step on her sister's budding confidence. "I'm sure there are a few people who would," she said. So long as it was just dancing, she was fine with it. "Surely there are a few guys you like? It doesn't have to be about romance."

"I guess…"

"It's not like it means you have to marry them," Yang continued. "It's just a dance. Think of it like fighting, except that you move around together instead. You're quick on your feet, so I doubt you'd have any problems."

"Yeah, except that my feet now have long sticks attached to them," Ruby grumbled.

"They're called high heels…"

"They're evil is what they are." Ruby kicked at one of them, maybe even trying to snap it off before Yang elbowed her and sent her a warning look. Those were rentals. Ruby huffed and leaned back against the pillar. "The only guy I'd feel comfortable dancing with is Jaune. I can't see him anywhere, though."

Yang's fingers tightened around the glass in her hand. "Y-Yeah," she said, and quickly downed her punch. "I've not seen him either."

Not that she'd been looking.

Except that she had.

She hadn't been able to help herself. The moment she crossed the threshold into the ballroom, her shoulders had stiffened, her eyes shifting left and right as she tried to spot his blonde hair and blue eyes. What she'd wanted, she wasn't sure. Thoughts swirled in her mind of him approaching her and apologising on his knees, but she couldn't pinpoint what her reaction would be. Did she want that? Did she even want to see him?

Other times, she imagined seeing him dance with other people, and that hurt. It was fear and nothing more, and she knew that because he'd always been averse to relationships. At least he'd told her that… was that true, or just another lie? It was hard to tell.

 _Stop thinking about him,_ she told herself. _I'm just going to make myself feel even worse._

As ever, telling herself not to think about something only made her think more on it. What would she do if he approached her? Should she listen to him? _Could_ she listen to him? The answer to the former was yes, but she had no idea about the latter. What possible reason could he give her for what he'd done? She'd spent the whole night trying to dream up excuses for him – something that maybe shone a less damning light on him and gave her reason to feel better. None had come.

If he had been worried she would tell everyone his secrets, then that painted her as an untrustworthy monster, especially after he'd seen first-hand how she kept Blake's secret. If he thought she'd turn on him like that, then it meant he didn't know her. The excuse didn't hold up.

"I wonder where he is," Ruby said, ignorant of the effect her words had. "I thought he'd be here, if only to dance with Pyrrha."

"Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no." Yang shook her head. She hadn't told Ruby the truth. How could she when it would mean sabotaging their friendship? "I'm just distracted. If you want to have a dance with him, you should go and find him."

"Nah. It's fine. I'll stay here."

Stay here and look after her. Ruby might not have said it, but Yang knew. She loved her sister, and Ruby loved her back, but there was such a thing as too much. She didn't want to ruin Ruby's chance at having a good time. She took a deep breath and pushed off the pillar. "Well, if you don't want to dance, I might find someone who does."

"Eh? What!?"

"See you later, sis!"

"Yang, wait!"

She didn't wait. She pushed through the crowds around the buffet table, knowing full well Ruby would struggle to follow on her heels. Once she was past them, she took a left and crossed the hall, slipping behind the pillars on the other side. It was early, so Weiss would still be on the entrance. She'd notice if she tried to leave, but that was fine. She didn't want to leave. This place was annoying, especially when she walked past people holding hands or kissing in shadowed corners, but it was loud and the music was good. That alone helped to occupy her thoughts.

It was hard faking her emotions for Ruby, too. She hadn't ever been particularly good at it, as evidence by the ease at which just about everyone saw through her.

"Hey there, care for a dance?"

The question came out of nowhere and made Yang jump. She spun, heart hammering in her chest for a moment as she expected the worst. Luckily, it wasn't Jaune. It was someone she didn't recognise at all, maybe even a transfer student from another kingdom. Yang let out a breath of relief.

"Sorry, I'm looking for someone," she said.

The young man seemed to realise she was lying, but knew better than to push. The lie was for him, after all. He laughed awkwardly and bowed his head, moving back into the crowd. If anything, that spoke well of him, and she might have normally given him a dance just for asking. Like she'd said to Ruby, a dance didn't have to mean anything.

"Actually," she called, stopping the guy before he could leave. "Yeah, maybe I wouldn't mind a dance. If you're still up for it, I mean?"

He was, apparently, and nearly fell over himself to take her in his arms and whisk her out towards the dance floor. He took her hand in his, then placed the other on the back of her waist. His cheeks were bright red, but he wore a dopey smile, as if she'd made his world. For that, she'd put up with how he wasn't really very good at it, or how her heart wasn't in it.

Yang smiled as the two of them danced to a slow tune. Gently, she took control of his movements, urging him in the right direction, and like any good huntsman-in-training, he quickly adapted and learned what she showed him. She didn't ask his name. He didn't give it. Things were perhaps easier that way. It was as the second dance began that she noticed another young woman looking her way with jealousy and hurt in her eyes. He didn't notice, of course. Mostly because his back was to her, but probably also because of hormones, shyness and a wealth of other things which always seemed to get in the way.

Jilted lover, teammate with a crush, or just someone with a torch for him, it was impossible to tell, but Yang gestured towards the girl nonetheless.

"W-Would you like to get a drink?" the guy asked once the dance was over.

Yang shook her head and winked. "Sorry. I really do need to find someone, and I'm not in the market for anything like that. I know someone who is though," she added, turning the guy around and giving him a gentle push.

He practically collided with the girl who had come over, his arms wrapping around her for support. The girl's face went bright red, but Yang had already pushed through the dancing crowd. At least someone would have a happy night, she supposed. She wished them well. He was sweet, and the girl obviously liked him a lot.

An arm caught her about the waist before she could leave entirely. A chest pressed against her back, another hand catching hers as the figure brought her into a slow dance, her back to him. Yang's muscles tensed, but he moved softly, making it clear it was but a dance.

"Someone's confident," she whispered.

"I saw what you did back there," the man said. The voice was deep and unfamiliar. "That was kind of you."

Yang shrugged. "Eh, I was just helping someone out. No big deal."

"I'm sure the two of them would disagree. Or they would, if they weren't busy staring into one another's eyes…" She felt him chuckle against her back. "Would the lady care to dance?"

"Sorry. I think I'm all danced out. I need a drink."

"I'm told I can make a wonderful strawberry sunrise if you'd like one…"

Yang's heart stilled. The voice was deep, but not as unfamiliar as she'd once thought. Even as her head turned and tilted up, she recalled whose it was. Not Jaune's. She'd been so focused listening for his that she hadn't thought of another. Those red locks on the other hand… not to mention his sapphire eyes. He even wore that _stupid_ black mask.

She bucked and tried to force her way out of his hold.

"Just one dance," he whispered, holding tight. She heard him gasp as she stamped down – heel and all – onto his foot. He _still_ didn't let go. "Ya- Clover, please… just a single dance. That's all I ask of you."

"That's not my name and you know it, Jaune! Or should I call you Crimson when you're like this?"

"You can call me a thousand worse things than that," he said, in the delightfully rich voice he used in the club. "I dare say I deserve it…"

"Why are you even talking like that? Stop with the fake voice. It pisses me off."

"I will if you'll dance with me."

"Give me one good reason I should."

"I can't."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't give you a good reason. I don't have any. I can give you a bad reason if that'll do?"

What the hell was he talking about? Yang tried to struggle out of his grip once more, and it felt like she'd succeeded for a second, but for him spinning her around and pulling her against him. She could have overpowered him. It was Jaune, after all. It would have taken three of him to overpower roughly a third of her.

Something stopped her, however. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was the last lingering traces of something more. "What's your reason?" she asked despondently. "Give me the bad one if you don't have anything better."

"Because I want to dance with you…"

"Wow, that's a pretty selfish reason." She punched his chest and growled. "After everything you put me through, I don't feel like you deserve it. Sorry, but you made me _pay_ to see you. If you want a dance, it's going to be expensive."

He pushed an envelope into her hands. "Is five thousand enough?"

Yang choked on air.

"F-Five thousand lien," she stammered, "for a _dance!_?"

Leaving aside, she'd meant it as a dig, and that she'd never sell her body – the actual sum he offered was still enough to leave her speechless. That was a lot of money. That was easily more than what most people made in a month of full-time employment.

"It's all the money you spent on me. I saved each and every bit. I couldn't bring myself to spend it, not when it was yours. I collected it instead. I kept thinking that I wanted to find a way to return it to you, but I never had the opportunity…"

Yang bit her bottom lip, unsure what to make of either the gesture or the envelope. She took it awkwardly. It was heavy. "This is mine?"

"It's not enough? I guess it wouldn't be if it already belonged to you." He brushed aside his black jacket, reaching past his red shirt. "How about a dance for ten thousand? If you can trust me enough to go to a bank, I'll make it twenty."

Ten? T-Twenty!? Yang's head swam. "No, no, no. I don't need money."

"Then you'll dance with me?"

What? Had she said that? She tried to form the words to turn him down, but they caught somewhere in her throat. It happened the moment she looked up into his eyes, where all of a sudden, it seemed painfully obvious that Jaune and Crimson were one and the same. How was it she'd never noticed that?

The moment's hesitation cost her. His arms wrapped gently about her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Being much the same height, their eyes were level, her lips close to his. They felt impossibly dry, but she didn't dare lick them.

"One dance," she whispered. "That's all you get. You couldn't even come to me as who you really are. I should knock that stupid mask off your face."

Cri- Jaune – whatever he wanted to call himself – smiled and drew her into a slow dance. His eyes remained locked on hers, at least until she broke contact and stared resolutely at his chest. Even then, she couldn't ignore the feeling of his hands on her.

 _This was a mistake. I should have said no._

It didn't feel bad, and that was the mistake. It felt good. That wasn't what she wanted.

"You said I didn't come as who I am," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. "That's not entirely true. Crimson is a part of me… no matter how much I tried to deny that. I wanted to come to you like this."

"And the fact Blake would have killed you had no effect on this?"

"I'll admit that also crossed my mind…"

Yang had to bite down on her laugh. She refused to be amused by his jokes, or affected by his soft words. They were fake, just like everyone else about him. Here, as Crimson, that couldn't have been more obvious. He was an entertainer, someone who would do or say anything a woman wanted to hear. He was also a dancer… which probably explained why he was so sinfully good at it. It was almost disappointing when the song came to an end. Almost…

"That's your dance," she said, and disentangled her arms from his. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go."

He didn't let go.

"Jaune…" she warned.

He didn't catch the hint, or maybe he did and ignored it. She watched as he reached up with one hand and drew the mask off his face. He put it away in his jacket pocket and smiled. Suddenly, it was a less charismatic and clumsier grin – one synonymous with Jaune Arc, the student of Beacon. His voice was lighter as well, less assured. "Will you dance with me, Yang?"

"Not a chance in hell," she spat. She tore her arm from his. Any amusement she might have felt before was dead and gone. She stormed towards the exit. If Weiss saw her, then she didn't care. All those questions of what she'd do if he approached had come back, and the answer was apparently this. She'd get angry and walk away.

"Yang, wait…"

"Wait for what?" she snapped. "You to take off a mask and act like someone else? This is exactly what caused all the problems in the first place. You, and your damned lies!"

"I know. I wanted to apologise."

"Well, a fat lot of good that did. Why did you think coming in disguised like that would help?"

He grimaced and followed after her. He kept just behind her, pushing past people as she tried to put distance between them. "There's more than one part of me that has to apologise," he said. "I wronged you, but Crimson did as well. Both of us owe you an apology."

"Well, apology accepted. Leave me alone and never talk to me again."

/-/

Jaune's heart didn't fall. It had fallen long ago, and now felt like it was a smear on the ground as Yang stormed away and out of the hall. He'd gotten his dance, but nothing more to show for it. Then again, he'd expected as much, hadn't he?

The chances had always been low that she would forgive him. He'd known that before he came, and yet he'd come anyway on the off-chance – the one in a million opportunity – that she'd be willing to hear him out. That hadn't come true, and now he was faced with nothing but her back. His feet carried him after her.

There was still a chance. One in two million now, or maybe three, but it was a chance nonetheless, and he couldn't help but grasp it. Crimson said no. His instincts said no. Every part of his training told him this was a useless endeavour. That he'd crossed a line and there was no going back. It was over. No one could simply ignore everything that had come before.

But there was a chance…

He chased after her, out of the hall, down a corridor, and then out into the gardens. The moon was in the sky, and the scene might have been romantic if it wasn't for the fact he knew she'd noticed him, and how his mind pointed out the grassy expanse would better suit her fighting style for when she snapped him in half like a twig. Yang came to a halt.

He did as well.

"Why are you following me?"

"To try and fix things…"

"Some things can't be fixed, Jaune."

"I know." He swallowed. "I've got no idea what those things are, though. I just want to keep trying, over and over. If I can make it work, I'm not afraid to get hurt." He took a deep breath. "What about you?"

Yang didn't turn to face him. She looked up towards the moon, but all he saw was her beautiful hair, along with her smooth shoulders and the black gown that hung from them.

"I'm not like that…"

He wanted to speak. But for once… he decided to let her.

"I'm not the kind of person who tries again and again," Yang said. "When Summer died, I tried to carry on like it didn't matter. It did, and it hurt trying to ignore that. When I found out that I had another Mom, I tried to find her with Ruby. I nearly got the both of us killed. When I lost my first friend in Signal because he had feelings for me, I tried to go up and talk to him like nothing had changed." Her hands tightened into fists. "He cried and screamed at me for leading him on and breaking his heart. He told me he hated me and never wanted to see me again."

Yang's arms wrapped about herself and she shivered.

"There are only so many times you can keep going on like nothing changes. I tried to ignore what happened and act like everything was fine and got hurt for it. After a while, I stopped trying. So long as I had Ruby, nothing else mattered. I knew she wouldn't ever leave me, and I extended the same to Weiss and Blake." She sighed. "I extended the same to Crimson… and then to you."

Jaune's eyes closed. "I'm sorry…"

"Crimson was my friend… or at least I thought he was. He reminded me of those guy friends I used to make back in Signal. Things were good. I had someone I could trust and talk to, and the best part was how he wasn't in Beacon. He was my secret friend - a friend who was undeniably _mine_ and mine alone."

Yang paused, and then laughed out loud.

"I bet you never expected that of me, did you? Confident and outgoing Yang is actually just some stupid girl with crippling abandonment issues. You'd expect Ruby to be like that, always afraid her big sis would steal away her friends, but it's the exact opposite. I could always wonder whether Jaune was only my friend because of Ruby. Crimson was proof otherwise."

"I wasn't just your friend because you were Ruby's sister."

"I know." Yang sighed. "Or I guess I thought I knew. There's a difference between knowing and feeling, and I've had enough bad examples. I lost a lot of friends when I was younger. Some because of my looks and skill, others because I went a bit crazy when Summer died. Others drifted away because all of a sudden I never spent any time with them because I had to chip in to look after Ruby and make sure Dad didn't forget to eat. Beacon was meant to be a new break for me. I wanted to start afresh and make friends who wouldn't leave me."

"I was the same, Yang. I saw Beacon as a new start. I thought that I'd get to be myself, and not a dancer or a stripper. I'd already started to believe Crimson was a different person to me; someone who had to vanish so I could be happy." He took a step forwards, and swallowed when Yang didn't move away. "Funny how it was always _my_ new start and _my_ opportunity… I never realised how selfish I was being. I didn't think about anyone other than myself."

"Is that your excuse? You lied and took advantage of me because you didn't realise it was wrong?"

"No. It's not my excuse."

"Then what is it?" Yang asked, turning to face him. Now, with her eyes on his, he could see the tears that ran down her cheeks. A few days ago, such a show of weakness would have shocked him, but he knew better now. "I asked you for the reason last night and you didn't give me one. You just stared at me with a blank look on your face. You figured it out now?"

Jaune's stomach clenched. He'd thought long and hard all night, forgoing even sleep in his pursuit of an answer. His team had been worried when they saw him missing, but he'd dropped by to talk with them and explain he'd been and would be busy. They hadn't understood, but they'd wished him good luck. He'd thought for hours searching for his answer.

And now… he had it.

"I have my answer," he said, taking a deep breath. He forced his eyes to meet hers. "My answer… is that I don't have a reason at all."

"Huh…?" Yang looked confused – as might have been expected. Her mood quickly turned to anger. "You… don't have a reason? What kind of explanation is that!?"

"It's the truth."

"The truth…" She growled under her breath. "I've never wanted to hit someone so badly right now. You're not very good at this, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Jaune took a step forward, placing himself easily within arm's reach. "I'm not good at this at all, Yang. I'm an entertainer… everything I know is how to make a woman happy, but it's always transient and fake. I know how to read the way a woman acts, from her words to body language, all the better to entice a reaction and tips out of her. I have no respect for privacy and intimacy, and no idea of how to treat either of those. I'm a complete mess, and I was even before the Golden Oyster took me off the streets and gave me a home."

He watched her face carefully, and took the brief moment of confusion as his chance to push on.

"The thing is that I'm not used to having a real friend, let alone a girlfriend. Beacon was a huge change for me, and I had no idea what I was meant to do. I knew what I did at the club was bad, so I pretended it was someone else doing it." He shook his head. "I made up Crimson. It was already my stage name, but I convinced myself he was a different person too, someone I could blame for being a bastard who played with women's feelings for money. I tried to pretend it wasn't me, and that Jaune White was a different person altogether. He… he wasn't."

"That… doesn't explain why you lied to me."

"I lied because I'm an idiot," he snarled. "I lied because I was used to it, or because I was too busy lying to myself. I don't know, and in the end it doesn't matter. There's no good reason for what I did, Yang. I lied and that's the fact. I messed up. I failed you. That's the answer I came to after thinking about it. There's no good explanation other than that I made a huge mistake and made you pay for it."

"Why not tell the truth then?" she asked. "You could have come clean at any point… I'd have been angry, sure, but not as bad as it is now."

"Because… because I didn't know what to do."

Yang's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"Crimson only knew how to fake things to make women think they were happy. Jaune was floundering around like an idiot not knowing what to do about anything, be that his fighting, Pyrrha, or even Ruby. Then along you came… I don't know when it happened, but things changed. I stopped caring about fitting in, and started caring about making you happy. When Blake went missing, I dropped everything to try and find her. You asked me why I did something stupid like fight against Torchwick, right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I did it because I wanted you to be happy. There was no other reason. That's why I performed for you as Crimson. That's why I refused to strip for you when you acted strange. Crimson only knew how to fake things, but there was one thing that was real. His – my - feelings for you…"

Jaune let out a long breath of air.

"I'm not sure when, but things started to change. I stopped caring about breaking the lie, and just kept remembering all the times you were happy with me when I was Crimson. I… I got greedy. If I could make you happy both within _and_ outside the club, then wouldn't that be amazing? I could be an even _better_ friend. I could be _twice_ the friend."

"That's… that's actually pretty twisted…"

"I know. I realised that around the time I tried to cut things off with you. I tried to make it as painful as possible because I wanted you to hate me. I thought that if it was obvious he was the one at fault, Crimson could take all the blame. You wouldn't feel bad because it wasn't your fault." He sighed. "I messed up again there. I didn't know anything about how to be an actual friend. Again, I was used to faking things. I was trying to adapt what Nina and Brian taught me to being a normal person when that wasn't the point of it. I wasn't supposed to act like that both in and out of the nightclub."

"Why do all of that? Why go that far?" She shook her head angrily. "I don't believe you. How can I believe you? Ruby was your first friend and none of this happened with her. It never happened with Pyrrha either. What made me different? Why did this happen to me!?"

"Why…?"

Jaune stared into her eyes. He smiled weakly.

"That's simple. It's because I fell in love with you."

* * *

 **Moving on, and trying to have some chapters of my next fic written in advance. Service with a Smile should be a little more… prepared than this fic, and will also be somewhat episodic in nature, which ought to make it easier to keep track of. Tuesday turned out to be a tough day after sat, sun and mon of straight writing.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 25** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys – there's two chapters. This is one of those cases where the chapter just** _ **did not work**_ **as one big chapter, and felt better as two. As it would have cut them both to pretty much unacceptable sizes however, I decided to post both chapters at once. That way, it's pretty much the same size as usual.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Z-ComiX

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

"It's because I fell in love with you."

Yang's breath caught in her throat. She swallowed and tried to clear it, but the atmosphere felt heavy and stilted. Instead, it was all she could do to choke for more. She didn't – wouldn't – believe it. Her head shook back and forth. "You… love me?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Y-Yes, it is! You didn't show any interest in romance. How am I supposed to believe you suddenly fell in love? That doesn't make any sense!"

"No, it doesn't."

His flat response shocked her silent.

"It doesn't make any sense," he went on. "I know that. Believe me, I grappled with the idea for ages. I refused to believe it at all." He looked up and into her eyes, and yet again she found herself falling into those sapphire pools. "Crimson fell for you first. I'm not sure if it was your innocence, or some twisted desire to taint it, but when I was him, I couldn't help but spend time around you. I wanted to be closer to you."

She refused to show any reaction to that, refused entirely. Which was why she cursed herself when the blood rushed to her cheeks. How was she supposed to react to something like that? To learn that the suave and sophisticated stripper she'd nursed such lust for had returned it in kind?

"It was selfish of me not to tell you the truth, I admit, but I didn't want it to end. I had so many chances to push you away, but I couldn't help the thrill whenever you came close. I knew it was dangerous, but a part of me craved it. The fire, the innocence, maybe the honesty – even when we were both lying, it still felt more honest than what I had with other customers. Things felt good. I didn't want to lose that."

Yang bit her lip. Things _had_ been good, but did that really excuse him for what he'd done? She almost wished things could go back to how they had been, but didn't that mean she was wishing the lies could still persist? Did she really want to go back to being Crimson and Clover?

A part of her said yes.

"When did… you said Cri- you – developed feelings for me. When was that?"

"I don't know. Nina saw through it long before I did," he added before she could complain. "She kept pushing me over when I'd tell you the truth, pointing out how close we were, and how I relaxed around you. I always thought she was teasing or being stupid, but I started to realise that the very fact I _could_ relax around you meant something." He took a step forward. She forgot to take a step back. "It meant I could let my guard down. It meant I trusted you, even when I didn't realise it. Around everyone else, even Ruby, I always had to keep my guard up and make sure I didn't do something stupid or fall back on old habits, but I didn't feel that way with you. I could be myself. The me that was both Jaune White and Crimson – and later Jaune Arc, too. I didn't realise it was love for the longest time. I refused to believe it, because that would mean I was wrong about how Crimson and I were different people." He sighed. "I was wrong."

Yang felt a headache coming on and massaged her forehead. Jaune, Crimson, the names he bandied around as though they meant something, and maybe they did to him. Maybe they did to her, as well. Crimson was the confident and sexy entertainer. He was a man capable of making her pulse skyrocket, and turning her legs to jelly with a scorching smile.

Jaune, on the other hand, was comfortable and close. He was fun to talk to, and reliable in his own way. He wasn't strong or overly skilled, but he worked hard and took on everything she taught him. In a way, he was confident as well, but it was hidden beneath the surface, and showed itself in strange ways. He wasn't confident making friends, and actually acted like Ruby sometimes, but he was confident when chatting with her. The signs of Crimson had been shining through, but she'd never quite put them together. More fool her for being the idiot.

The worst part was that her heart yearned for her to forgive him. Her body ached for him to hug her, and she could already feel her arms twitching to do the same. The body was willing, but the mind was not. It reminded her of the pain and hurt she'd felt, how vulnerable he'd left her, and also how heavy her heart had felt when she'd cried herself to sleep.

Did she really want to go through all that again?

"I want to believe you," she whispered.

He leaned forwards, eyes wide. Gods, she had no idea how to react to that, or what she was supposed to do in return. As much as she tried to push Ruby in the direction of socialising, it wasn't like she herself had all that much experience. Making friends, yes. Dealing with friends who developed feelings for her, was also a yes. Understanding her own feelings? Hell no.

"It's just that I'm not sure I can. It's all too convenient, too easy. I… I guess I'm scared." Her shoulders hitched, and she looked away. "I guess I'm a coward."

Afraid to be wrong, afraid to be abandoned, afraid to be left alone. She wasn't even sure _what_ she wanted. Taiyang found love twice, but the first turned on him and the second died. She'd seen what effect that had on her Dad, even if he did his best to hide it for their sake. She didn't want to feel the same, but did that mean she could never find love in the first place? _You've got to take risks if you want to find happiness, but once – just once – couldn't it be easy?_

"You're not a coward, Yang."

"I am," she replied. "You might say there's nothing wrong with being afraid of someone hurting you, but I'm not even willing to take the risk without someone proving themselves to me first. A good person would give you the benefit of the doubt. I can't." She looked away. "I'm sorry."

And that was it, wasn't it?

He had come to her and laid his heart bare, but she was too frightened of what might come to accept his apology. Her fear had struck, and she couldn't bring herself to take the plunge. It was over. They both knew it.

"Maybe we can still be friends," she offered.

"No."

Her heart fell, "Well, I guess I understa-"

"No, you don't." He closed the distance between them, and caught her before she could escape. "You don't understand at all."

"What, but-mrfl!"

Yang's eyes widened, but quickly closed as she felt his lips against hers. Her body melted into him, his hands gripping her arms so tight they almost bruised. Her lips bruised instead, as he pushed against her with incredible force. It wasn't a chaste kiss… not like the first they'd shared, and it shocked her to realise this was their first _real_ kiss. It felt good. It felt too good. Unbidden, her fingers came up to grip his hair. He moved his lips against hers, a deliberate and soft touch that sent waves of pleasure down her body and caused her toes to curl.

It was her breath that gave out first, and yet she tried to ignore it. She tried to breathe through her nose, but it wasn't giving her enough oxygen. Eventually, he pulled away – and her lips immediately ached for his.

"Let me prove it," he whispered harshly. "You said you're not willing to take the risk without someone proving themselves first, well I'm willing to. More than willing. Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"Wha-?"

Her head wasn't quite on straight, and it hardly helped that she was still reeling from the kiss.

"How about if I reveal what I am to everyone? Would that help?"

"I, what? Maybe…?"

"I'll do it." He pulled away and turned back to the ball. "I'll get on stage and tell everyone."

And maybe he'd give them a show too, just to prove it. Yang's eyes shot open when he let go of her and stepped away. She lunged forwards and caught his arm. "Wait, no. I didn't mean that. I was just distracted! You don't have to tell everyone."

Not since it would no doubt follow up with questions of why he had to reveal himself, and then that would end up with her having to explain to Ruby why she frequented a strip club. And oh hell, what if Uncle Qrow or her dad found out?

"Then what should I do?" he asked. "I want to prove myself to you. I want to prove I'm sincere."

"Okay, that's fine." She ran a hand down her face. "You don't need to do anything stupid like that though. Geez, you can be such an idiot at times."

"I am an idiot," Jaune said, "at least when it comes to this. I had no idea what to do when I started feelings those things for you, and I've got no idea what to do now, either. Honestly, I'm just running on hope and throwing anything I have at you."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can tell. You're rambling. Talk about verbal diarrhoea."

"Is it working?"

The question killed the comfortable mood stone dead, and then raised the question of how it had existed in the first place. She'd let herself relax around him, which probably went to show that yes, it had worked. Or it had been working, could have worked, _would_ work… if she let it.

"It's working," she admitted.

/-/

Jaune's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe it, and didn't dare to. Even so, something within him stirred to life and he had to physically _fight_ the urge to leap forwards and take her in his arms. It was all he could do to stare at her. "Yang…?"

"I'm sick of the lies, Jaune." she said. "I'm sick of not knowing what is and isn't the truth. If you say you love me, and you want me to return it, then you need to start telling the truth!"

"I will," he rushed, practically blurted. "I can!"

He could do anything. He _would_ do anything. If it required him to humiliate himself, then fine – he deserved it. Sadly, life wasn't that simple, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. All of Nina's lessons slammed into his head, and for the first time, he thought he understood them. It wasn't about striding forwards confidently and grasping the opportunity, but a lesson about how nothing would ever change if you didn't take that first step, the risk it could work.

But it wasn't just him doing that. Yang was taking a risk, too – and he understood that. He really did.

Slowly, cautiously, as though to not frighten her, he stepped towards her. His mouth felt dry, but there was a rush of excitement when she didn't move away. In the cool night air, her arms felt warm, almost boiling. It felt like he scorched his fingers the moment he placed them on her arms, and yet he didn't dare let go. He trailed them higher, so that he could rest them atop her bare shoulders.

She looked beautiful in her black dress. He wasn't sure he'd told her that.

He wasn't sure she needed to hear it. It was obvious from the start, and she probably knew that. Empty words were empty words, and actions spoke louder. He could proclaim his feelings all he wanted, but if she was to believe him, he would need to _show_ her how he felt.

And so… he did…

It was slower than the last time. He wanted to take his time with it, and enjoy it – and maybe not come across so forceful. As he leaned in, he kept his eyes on hers, wanting both to watch her reaction, and maybe convey some of his own feelings to her. His lips hovered a hairs breadth from hers. He could taste her breath, short and heavy. Blood rushed to his face, and also somewhere lower down. Swallowing, he tilted his face to the side and laid them on hers.

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Kissing a woman wasn't new. Not to him, and yet this was. His body felt weak, and his legs weaker, but he pushed on and tried to employ all the things he knew. Where before, the knowledge might have been at the forefront of his mind, now, it had abandoned him. He was adrift in the feel of her, the taste and the touch – and he didn't want to find his way home.

Without thinking, he stepped closer, wrapping his arms about her waist. Her hands came up to rest on his chest, and he wondered if she could feel his heartbeat. If so, it must have felt like a drum. His tongue brushed against her lips, requesting – begging – for entry.

Yang granted it, and then murmured something into his mouth as he explored her. He kept it slow, torturously so, enough that even _he_ felt pained. There was nothing else he could do. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to miss or forget any of this.

She panted for breath when they broke apart, and her cheeks were red. "That… that was a thing."

"It was something alright," he said, and kissed her chin. He felt kissed her neck too, and felt her swallow against his lips.

"H-Hey now," she warned, then moaned as he reached up and kissed her once more. The hands on his chest pushed him away, and she ducked her head as she thought for breath. Her eyes flickered to his. "You're too good at that. How many girls have you kissed like this?"

"None."

Her eyes narrowed. She tried to pull away. "Jaune…"

He kissed her again, a chaste one this time. "I'm being honest," he said. "None – not like this. I've never kissed someone before and enjoyed it. I've never kissed someone and lost myself to it. I've never kissed someone and felt like I couldn't control myself, like I wanted to do it again, like I never want to stop-"

Yang's hand caught him in the chest and drove the air from his lungs. He coughed and spluttered, even as she looked away with the brightest face he'd ever seen. Even her neck and shoulders were bright red. "D-Don't say things like that," she hissed. Her eyes slid to his, then shot away again. If anything, she seemed to flush even more. "Are you even listening to yourself? You sound… you sound crazy!"

"I am crazy," he admitted. "For you- ow!"

"That was for the bad pun."

"But I thought you liked bad puns."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say something with that? My puns are _awesome_ , thank you very much!" She crossed her arms, even if that left her within his grasp. It wasn't like he was going to let go anytime soon. "I'm not sure I can be with a man who doesn't love my pu-mff!"

"I love your puns," Jaune said as he pulled away. Yang looked betrayed that he'd cut her off with a kiss, but he couldn't help himself. "I love everything about you, from your smile to your sense of humour, from how protective you are, to how much you care about your team. I love you, Yang."

"Don't _say_ it like that," she whispered. "We're seventeen. We've been dating for what, three weeks? We haven't even become official yet. Things might change. You don't know what the future will bring."

He didn't. He accepted that. Even so, he didn't think his feelings would change, even if a decade or more passed. Jaune smiled and leaned closer, so that his forehead rested against hers. Her face was hot, likely from all the heavy words and emotions. She pouted up at him, but that only made him smile more.

"Then I'll keep on proving it to you." he promised. "I'll never stop proving it. Not with words, but with actions."

"You're a moron." Yang rolled her eyes, and looked up at his hair. "Aren't you going to change that back? You look good in red, but people are going to comment."

"I can't."

"It's Nina's Semblance, right?" Yang asked. "Sheesh, now we need to track her down."

Jaune shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I didn't have time to find Nina. I had to come here and apologise, to make things right. I just stopped by the first store I could find and bought some boxes of hair dye." Jaune's grin turned sheepish. "I'm stuck like this for a few weeks."

Yang pushed back and stared at him. He scratched the back of his head. "What would you have done if I said no?"

"Be stuck like this for weeks? Honestly, I didn't think that far ahead. I was too busy thinking how I had to say sorry."

She couldn't help it. Whether it was his hair, the embarrassed expression on his face, or just the lengths he'd gone for her. Whatever the case, she burst into laughter. "Y-You're such an idiot," she giggled, pressing her head against his neck.

"Yep… I think that's been established."

He tightened his arms around her.

"Is this… are we together now? Have I managed it?"

Yang tossed her hair back. Her eyes shone, but her smile was teasing. It sent a burst of light through him, especially as her lips curved up. "I don't know… I don't think you've proven it enough to me yet. There are a few things you ought to do if you want to earn my forgiveness~" Despite her bravado, despite the teasing tone, there was a worried, almost nervous, look in her eye. She wasn't sure, but she was willing to try. "If you're up to it, that is."

Jaune smiled and leaned in so that his nose tickled hers.

"I can do that," he whispered. "I'll do anything… but give me another chance to try and prove it with a kiss first. I can do better."

"Hmm… okay."

Jaune leaned in.

From Yang's pleased sounds, he'd definitely proven it. But just in case – he made sure to kiss her again, and again – and again.

They never did make it back to the dance.

* * *

 **Next chapter should be up at the same time as this, or within five minutes. There is, I'm afraid, a mega note at the bottom of the next chapter. Sorry about that, but it explains some things, and also mentions info about the next fic to replace this one. Not required reading per se, but it might answer questions I'd otherwise have to respond to PM's on.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 25** **th** **July**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	36. Chapter 36

**Two chapters were uploaded at once – there may be a chapter before this that you need to read.**

 **Anyway, this is the last chapter, and a mega note at the bottom about this fic, and also what is to come afterwards. You can skip most of it if you like. There's no big loss. Right at the** _ **very**_ **bottom is details about the next fics – but tldr here is that there will be 2 weeks until the fic starts (8** **th** **August), and I'll actually be releasing** _ **two**_ **stories – but they will alternate. So, one week you'll get one, and then you'll get the other in the second week. More details on** _ **why**_ **at the bottom – but the basics is that it'll make it easier for me to plan the chapters, and should improve their quality.**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** Z-ComiX

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

Lisa Lavender stepped into the VIP section of the Golden Oyster and fought the urge to fidget. Here, no one bothered to ask what a well-known figure such as her was doing, nor did they judge her for it. Here, she could enjoy her guilty hobby without fear of persecution. And what a guilty one it was. If her mother ever knew… well, dear mom would never find out – but that wasn't the point. The VIP section was unusually busy tonight, but she knew why. It was for the same reason she'd booked off on what could have otherwise been a busy night. She had work in the morning, but this was worth it.

It always was.

She made her way past tables crammed with people, and soon realised she'd need to bite the bullet and ask someone to share if she wanted a seat of her own. A table off by the wall caught her attention, partly because it was out of the way and secluded, but also because there was only a single woman sat at it. Lisa swallowed her nerves and walked over.

The woman looked up as she approached, but it wasn't with any kind of malice. She was fairly young, with blonde hair and eyes a curious shade of lilac. Lisa instantly felt a little embarrassed and shuffled awkwardly. Luckily for her, the woman seemed aware of her problem.

"No seats?"

"None," Lisa admitted with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry to ask, but could I…?"

"Help yourself."

She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down, flashing the younger girl a grateful smile. It seemed to break the ice for a moment, and it certainly helped when the girl offered her a glass from the bottle of wine she had on the table. As the lights dimmed, she found it hard to hide her excitement.

"I heard _he's_ come back for a show," she babbled. "He used to perform all the time, but something changed. Now, he only does the odd one, but it's always packed when he does."

"I know," the girl replied. "I come here every time."

"A dedicated fan, huh?"

The girl smiled cheekily. "You could say that."

"Ah, me too, though it's a little embarrassing to admit it." Normally it was anyway, but Lisa found herself strangely relaxed around the other woman. "I wonder what made him slow down. He was always popular, and I didn't hear of anything going wrong…"

"Maybe he fancied a change of pace."

"Hmm…" Lisa brought the wine glass to her lips and savoured the taste. "I guess so. Well, it's his choice in the end. I think the show would lose some of its charm if he did it against his will. Maybe I'm just old-fashioned."

"No. I think you're on the right track. Look, the show's starting."

Lisa's head snapped around so quick she thought she might have caught whiplash, and it hardly helped when her tablemate laughed. Any such thoughts of embarrassment were quickly washed away when a low beat began. It started slow, and ramped up even slower – but it worked the crowd into a frenzy. Some clapped along, others stamped their feet. Lisa's hand tapped on the table, even if she felt like a child for doing it.

The lights flashed out – and then back on again.

And suddenly, _he_ was there.

It was the red hair that caught her eyes, too red to be natural, and yet too undeniably powerful to be fake. His eyes, dark like deep pools, stared out over the crowd. A black mask hid the top half of his face from view, but his lips curved upwards in a cocky – and dare she say it, sexy – smirk. He'd always had that aura around him, one of sensual power and raw control, but lately… lately, it seemed more dominating than ever.

It didn't seem possible, but his shows had become _harder_ , stronger, better. Just the thought of it made her skin tingle, and that was before he'd so much as popped a button! She hid her face in her glass, praying that the strong scent of berries would snap her out of her torpor. No such luck. It was red wine, and the strong scent only made her imagine far naughtier things. Curse him.

Lisa sighed. Crimson was incredible…

It wasn't just the way he looked, but also the energy he brought, one that revitalised even her body – jaded as it was from news, politics and newspaper deadlines. There was no deceit there, except for his identity, and the show itself was nothing but raw, unbridled passion.

She'd always been a fool for it, but he'd stepped his game up, and now she was naught but a slave.

Crimson teased them on the stage, playing with each button for a moment, before letting go – baiting their disappointment – and then drawing them back in once more. He turned, flexing his back, and revealing muscles toned and well-used. As his shirt fell to a crumpled pile at his feet, she noticed that there wasn't a single hair on his back _or_ chest. She liked that.

Judging from the whistles and cheers, she wasn't the only one who liked what she saw. Curious, she turned to the girl she shared a table with, but the blonde simply smiled and sipped at her wine.

Lisa wasn't sure what right a girl so much younger than her had to look so composed, but such thoughts were stolen away when Crimson's belt buckle clicked. Her eyes zeroed in on it, and she groaned under her breath when he taunted them, tantalised them, but then went back to dancing. He always left them wanting like that. They were putty to in his hands. She wanted to be putty in his.

Her heart stopped when he looked at her. For a second, she paused – certain that he would look away, that she'd imagined it, that he was just casting his eyes out over the crowd, but no… he was looking at her. He was looking right at her!

 _Do something,_ her mind begged. _Smile, wave, mouth something – anything. Just don't sit there with a stupid-ass look on your face._

Lisa swallowed and smiled back. It was a weak, nervous and shy little thing.

Her mind howled at the injustice, more so when he turned back to the dance, his attention gone. She wanted to slam her head on the table, or maybe lock herself in the bathroom and scream at the ceiling. There she went, celebrated newscaster and someone capable of speaking to tens of thousands of people live – and she couldn't even smile flirtatiously at a guy who was _definitely_ younger than her.

"Good job, Liz," she whispered. "Way to show him what you're made of, for crying out loud…"

She wanted to mope off and feel stupid. She settled for watching his trousers part, and then slowly slip down his toned legs. Her mouth was dry. She tried to take a drink, but it was empty. When she turned around, the other girl already had the bottle extended for her.

"Thanks-" Lisa gasped. The atmosphere had robbed her of the capability for rational speech. She guzzled the strong drink.

"No problem," the girl chuckled.

The show ended far too soon for her tastes, and for everyone else's. Many called for an encore, some wept – and there were definitely articles of underwear thrown in among the lien that rained on the stage. Crimson didn't pick any of it up. He never did. He didn't bow for them, nor get on his knees. His allure would have been lost if he did, and she breathed a sigh of frustration, but also satisfaction, as he sauntered off the stage. His nakedness didn't seem to bother him. It never did.

Someone else came out to collect the lien for him, and she already knew she'd be putting some into the tip jar as she left. She wasn't going to throw it on the stage like a dog in heat, though.

"He's incredible," she said once the lighting returned. "I just… I can't even explain it. There's something about him that sets my blood alight."

"He has that effect on people," the girl said, smiling.

"I hear he used to do private shows," Lisa went on. "I can't even imagine how good those were. I never built up the courage to try, and now they're not available." She sighed and slumped at the table. "You never know how good something is until you lose it."

"That's a good lesson to learn, I think." The girl rose to her feet and pulled on a light brown jacket. "Have a good night."

"Y-You're going already?" Lisa blinked and looked at the table. "You forgot your wine!"

"Keep it. Consider it a gift."

She blinked and looked down at the glass, and then to the girl walking away. "T-Thank you," she stammered. The whole thing just felt too surreal. She lifted the bottle and poured herself some more, then went wide-eyed and slapped herself in the face. "I didn't even ask for her name."

Some newscaster she was…

/-/

Crimson stood within his private room and buckled a fresh set of trousers on. He hummed to himself, fixing the belt about his waist as he selected a shirt, white, from the hidden cupboard at the back. As he laid it down on the couch, he paused, suddenly aware of a presence behind him.

"I'm sorry, but this area is off limits."

"I'm here for a private show."

He reached down and picked up the shirt, pulling it on quickly. He only buttoned the bottom half of it, before he turned with a sigh. "I don't do those anymore. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to le-" His words trailed off.

The woman who was leaned against the doorframe smiled cheekily. She tossed her hair to one side.

"I think you'll make an exception for me."

Crimson, Jaune, slowly buttoned the rest of his shirt up. Without answering, he turned back around and reached over for the mini fridge. He pulled out some ingredients and quickly mixed up a cocktail the colour of his hair.

"Strawberry sunrise," he said. "I've a feeling it suits you."

"It even has an umbrella." She took it and brushed past him, hair flowing past his nose. With a spin and a flick, she made sure to catch his cheek with her golden locks, before she sat down on his couch and crossed her long legs. Her foot tapped gently against his shin, but she grinned unapologetically. "I'm here for a private show. I'm not sure you'll be enough to satisfy me, though."

"Is that so?" he asked. He placed both hands down on the armrests on either side of her and leaned in. His face hovered an inch before hers, but she didn't respond. All she did was raise an eyebrow. "And tell me, what should I call you tonight?"

"My name's Clover," the girl whispered. "But you can't tell anyone I'm here. My boyfriend doesn't know."

Her lilac eyes sparkled.

His sapphire ones burned.

"And you want me to give you a show, huh?" He leaned close and breathed warmly against her neck, delighting in the way she shivered. "I don't come cheap, I'm afraid. I'm not sure you can afford an hour with me."

"Name your price," Clover breathed out. Her voice was faint, and she gasped for breath when he bit lightly at her throat.

"It'll be steep," he warned. "I'm not sure you'll be willing to pay it."

"How steep?"

"Very." He nipped at her again. "The price is you."

"Me, huh? Is that my body, my soul – or are you after something else?" She played with her blouse. "Maybe my heart?"

"All of it." He leaned back to look her in the eye. "I warned you. I'm expensive."

Yang, Clover, whatever she wanted to be called, reached out with her arms and linked them behind his neck. Her cheeks were dusted with red, but it was nothing compared to how it had once been when they did this. She smiled and brushed her lips against his. He knew she noticed his barely concealed growl. She knew he wanted her.

"Well…" she whispered. "This private show of yours had better be worth it then, hadn't it?"

/-/

Nina and Brian paused outside the door to Jaune's room. It was ajar, which was unusual enough, but there were also sounds coming from within. They waited for a second; unsure on what to do, but the sound of someone pausing for breath, and then losing it once more, quickly answered the unspoken question.

A feminine moan served to confirm it.

The two of them shared a look, and then Brian hooked his arms under his wife's shoulders a second before she could barge into the room. Sighing to himself, he hooked a foot under the door and pulled it shut.

"Brian, no!" Nina gasped. "I helped raise him. I'm practically his mother. I have a _right_ – nay, a duty – to burst in there and embarrass them!"

He rolled his eyes and turned her away, ignoring her tearful protests as he carried his wife away. It was the rule, after all. When a performer was doing a private show, they weren't to be disturbed. From the sounds of it, Jaune was _very_ busy with one right now.

He always was whenever Yang Xiao-Long came around.

* * *

 **The end.**

* * *

 **So, I'd just like to say that in terms of confidence in my own fics, I probably would rate this as the one I'm least pleased with. I don't think it's a bad story per se, but it ran afoul of several problems early on. Most of them involved planning and execution, and a part of me thinks this would have been better if I'd just stuck with what was originally the plan. Sadly, I kind of gave in to pressure and sanitised it a lot – and it lost some things. Originally, this was going to be much darker and more emotional, and even involved prostitution wherein Yang built up courage (and desperation) and paid for a night with Crimson, and then went on to regret it afterwards.**

 **Maybe it's a cultural thing however, as I live in the UK where brothels are illegal (but probably still do exist), but escorts are not illegal. Attitudes towards those in the sex industry honestly aren't very bad over here, though - at least where I live. I actually met with a male escort as inspiration for this, which was a funny and amusing meeting – especially when he learned what it was for. We chatted and talked for a few hours, shared drinks, and he even told me stories of what he normally does, how, and what kind, of results he gets from both female and male clients.**

 **I intended to incorporate a lot of that in this story, but never got around to it. One of the reasons was that a lot of reviewers had strong cultural views of their own, which I obviously don't disparage. Maybe things are different in some places like the US, or maybe things are different** _ **here**_ **in the UK. Maybe it's apples and oranges, and the guy I met is** _ **nothing**_ **like escorts in the US. Either way, there was quite a lot of reviews that convinced me that the story needed to be watered down from that initial plan or I'd face a lot of flak.**

 **Honestly, I should have pushed on regardless. That was my mistake, and no one deserves blame but me for it. I think that in the future, I'll learn from this and accept that sometimes I have to court ideas people will hate, and be prepared to take criticism for it, especially when the alternative is to try and hotfix a story mid-plan, which is** _ **never**_ **a good idea. As such, it left the dramatic tension a little low – especially towards the end. The black moment would have been much heavier with the additional baggage, but with that taken out, it was somewhat flimsy. In my attempts to please everyone, I fell into the most obvious trap of pleasing no one. I should have stuck with my initial plan and done a good job on something** _ **less**_ **people read, as opposed to a mediocre job on something** _ **more**_ **people read.**

 **Tl:dr, this story suffered because I was a pu55y! I should have gone with the original plan and just had a thicker skin. I'm not asking anyone to blame others, nor am I blaming them myself. Please don't think that way. The only one at fault is myself, and certainly not people who expressed their opinion. Most were actually pretty polite about it. Just things like "If this is a fic about prostitution, then I want nothing to do with it." or "I think the sex industry is immoral" etc… I received very few flames (and far less than my Cinder x Jaune fic, lol).**

* * *

 **NEXT FIC**

* * *

 **The next fic is actually going to be** _ **two**_ **fics. Now, before people start to worry about this making the quality even lower, I want to instead take a moment to explain why the opposite will actually be true. As people may have noted, I'm actually more than able to write a lot of words each day. I don't have many problems writing or finishing chapters.**

 **My problem comes from a lack of time to plan them in some cases. Everyone who's ever written will know what it's like to find yourself in a situation, where you're just not sure what to do in a given scene. There's something missing, or it just needs a little something extra. My advice is always to take a day or two to think on it, and see what comes up – but with only 7 days between updates, I don't have that luxury.**

 **It makes things hard at times, and I've longed to go back to when I had 14 days between chapters, since that let me think up ideas, throw them around, test them – and** _ **then**_ **decide if I want to use them or not. It gives me time to plot and think.**

 **So, I've decided to release two stories on alternating time frames. Essentially, it'll still be a chapter every Tuesday, but first one fic, then the other, etc…**

 **Those two fics are on my profile and will be "Service with a Smile" and "Captain Dragon". One will start in two weeks, the other in three, with a single week in the middle to let me write and plan ahead. See the dates below for details.**

* * *

 **Service with a Smile: 8** **th** **August**

 **Captain Dragon: 15** **th** **August**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


End file.
